Adagio del Tiempo
by Roskat
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que Zelda Esparaván y el príncipe Link sellaran a Ganon en el Mundo Oscuro... ¿Será esta paz duradera?
1. Chapter 1

Adagio del Tiempo

Primera parte.

Prólogo.

Había silencio, una paz que aunque sabía que era efímera, el rey saboreó como haría un goloso con un caramelo en la boca. Casi ni se acordaba de lo que era estar sentado en la hierba, disfrutando del sol de primavera. A su lado, había un libro con una señal colocada y una flauta plateada. Por encima de la hierba, dispersas, estaban algunas hojas de una partitura que había tratado de componer. Hacía tiempo también que no se sentía capaz de crear ninguna nueva melodía. En los últimos años, era raro el momento que podía dedicar a relajarse. Había tanto que hacer, tanto que leer, firmar, aprobar, juzgar... Delegaba sus funciones a gente que contaba con su confianza, pero siempre había algo para lo que necesitaban su autorización. Miró a su alrededor: el jardín privado de su pequeño palacio, a dónde se había mudado tras su decisión de vivir en Kakariko. Estaba rodeado por una verja de hierro y macizos de flores salvajes. Sentado bajo un sauce llorón, pasaba las horas libres que podía rescatar. El velo de hojas le cubría del resto del mundo, le alejaba de sus problemas. Allí, se quitaba la corona, que dejaba en una rama. Cerró los ojos y se recostó cual largo era. Había crecido bastante, ahora llegaba al metro setenta y cinco. Eso sí, seguía con la cara redonda y dulce de niño, y la piel blanca y suave como la porcelana. En las manos femeninas lucía callos de tocar, practicar con el arco y también de firmar y escribir.

El rey Link V Barnerak tenía 17 años. Como muchos chicos de su edad, deseaba crecer, conocer, experimentar... Sin embargo, las tareas reales no le permitían alejarse ni un día. "Por fortuna, tengo a Saharasala, Leclas, Kafei... Ellos me ayudan con los nobles, los impuestos, los niños huérfanos..." Pensando en los sabios de la Sombra y del Bosque, recordó a Zelda, el único caballero que había ordenado. En esos momentos estaba en Labrynnia. La heroína de Hyrule recorría el país, siempre enfrascada en sus aventuras como protectora de los débiles. De vez en cuando recaía en Lynn, su ciudad natal, para descansar y ver a su querido padre. Era su único lugar fijo de residencia, y allí recibía las cartas de Link, su amigo, el rey de Hyrule.

"Ojalá viniera más a menudo a verme. La echo de menos..." Link acarició la piedra telepatía en forma de estrella. "Es curioso, antes teníamos una relación más estrecha, cuando estábamos en peligro y había que luchar... Ahora que vivimos tiempos pacíficos, apenas nos vemos.

Apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, para captar mejor los rayos de luz que iluminaban las hojas. El viento sopló y las agitó. Vio... Raíces, unas raíces enormes que cruzaban la tierra. Le estaban buscando. Alteza... cuidado... cuidado.

- ¡Link!

El rey se sobresaltó tanto que se dio un golpe contra el tronco.

- Aquí estás.

Una sombra le tapaba la luz del sol que tanto le había reconfortado. Link se frotó los ojos.

- Buenas tardes, Leclas.

El sabio del Bosque apartó la cortina de hojas y penetró en el santuario.

- Menudo rey que estás hecho... Ahí, tirado. Si ese viejo cursi que tienes por secretario viera que haces con la corona, le daría un ataque.

- Ya le dan cada vez que te ve con esas ropas. – comentó Link mientras recogía su corona.

Leclas no era el más elegante vistiendo en Kakariko. Desde que tenía su cargo real, y dinero para sus gastos, se compraba ropa extravagante de colores imposibles: como era primavera, llevaba ropas naranjas con estampados de topos amarillos. Pantalones largos que le cubrían hasta los tobillos, unas botas magníficas con hebillas relucientes y una larga camisola eran su atuendo habitual. Además, no había perdido la costumbre de llevar un gorro puntiagudo y una maza colgada del cinturón de metal.

- Siento molestarte en tu día libre, pero hay un asunto que te requiere. He intentado disuadirles, pero son muchos y más fuertes que yo.

Link guardó la corona en los pliegues de su exquisita túnica azul.

- El pueblo me reclama, entonces. – Link cogió también un libro que había dejado entreabierto. – Diles que les recibiré con gusto en este salón del trono natural.

Leclas silbó, y una algarada de pillos invadió el refugio. Link volvió a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del sauce. Contempló a su audiencia y preguntó:

- ¿Por dónde nos quedamos el otro día, alguien me lo dice, por favor?

Leclas observó la escena desde un lugar alejado. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, contempló el rostro del rey. "Cada vez está más pálido, y esas ojeras... Debería descansar más, y no hacer estas cosas"

El sabio se llevó la mano al pecho. Había sentido un pinchazo, un leve dolor que le indicó que algo se avecinaba. Pero en aquel luminoso domingo de primavera todo parecía lejano.


	2. Capítulo 2 Preparativos

Capítulo 1. Preparativos.

La carta anunciando la llegada de una comitiva del rey de Gadia apareció al mismo tiempo que los sueños. Link solo pudo contárselos a Saharasala, el consejero real. El anciano, también sabio de la Luz y sacerdote mayor del Monasterio del Tiempo, escuchaba esos sueños, pero nada decía. El único consejo que salía de sus labios era siempre el mismo:

- Deberías descansar y no preocuparte más. Aún así, el sabio de la luz desapareció una larga temporada... Como hacía cuando se transformaba en el búho Kaepora Gaebora.

* * *

Zelda cruzó a toda prisa el patio de armas y llegó al salón de audiencias, el lugar donde el rey escuchaba las peticiones de sus ciudadanos. Ese día estaba dedicado a los juicios, y había pocos realmente. Zelda se percató enseguida que el rey no estaba y subió por las escaleras que conducían a su despacho. Un hombre mayor le salió al paso.

- Lady Zelda... no os esperábamos.

Zelda le dedicó a este hombre una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Está en su despacho?

- Sí, pero está en una reunión importante. Por favor, esperad a que la anuncie como se merece.

Zelda observó el rostro del secretario del rey. Link había contratado a un antiguo sirviente de su anterior palacio, un hombre pusilánime y delicado que no pudo oponerse a Ganon ni ayudar a la pobre reina Estrella, la madre de Link. Para Zelda, era un traidor y un cobarde.

La simpatía era mutua... pues el secretario no comprendía cómo aquella chiquilla, de apenas 17 años, era caballero... y no solo eso, sino que era Primer Caballero. Su aspecto desde luego no irradiaba ni nobleza ni educación. Empezando por el brillante color rojo de sus cabellos, rizados y ondulados. Otra doncella de su edad se lo teñiría de cualquier color, y también lo cubriría con un velo decente o al menos lo llevaría recogido en un moño. Pero Zelda Esparaván prefería llevarlo suelto y libre. Los ojos rasgados y verdes miraban con osadía, y levantaba la nariz respingona cuajada de pecas naranjas, luciendo el cutis moreno de una persona que pasaba parte del día cabalgando de un lado a otro. Encima, portaba una espada a la cintura, varios puñales y un traje de varón. No, por mucho que ayudó a salvar el reino, aquella chica era un insulto a los sensibles ojos del secretario.

Pero había algo más, algo que el secretario no podía aguantar.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace Link¿Está discutiendo con alguien?

Ahí estaba. Trataba al gran Link V Barnerak, rey de Hyrule, hijo de León II el Rey Rojo, nieto de Dalphness el Justo... trataba al rey de "tú" ¡Le tuteaba, una simple plebeya!

- ¡No!

La voz de Link atravesó la doble hoja de madera. Zelda no se resistió más y asió el picaporte.

- No, señora, aguarde... – el secretario trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero la mano derecha de Zelda rozó el mango de la espada, a modo de advertencia. Entreabrió un poco la hoja. Link estaba detrás de su escritorio, rodeado de pergaminos colocados en pilas alrededor de su figura. De espaldas a Zelda, había un hombretón con un abrigo de piel, que cubría su cuerpo rechoncho. Era este hombre quién provocaba esa respuesta en el rey.

-Pero, majestad... Si es muy hermosa, y no solo eso. Es tan lista como el maestro Sapón, y tan fuerte como un goron. Educada, seria, cortés... Sabe bailar y por todas las diosas, también tocar cinco instrumentos diferentes, tantos que podría montar una banda ella sola.

Link se dio cuenta de la puerta entreabierta. Sonrió, y se puso en pie.

- Disculpe que sea brusco. No estoy interesado en tomar esposa de momento, pero me alegro que tenga usted una hija con tantas cualidades y deseo que encuentre a un hombre que la merezca. – el señor suspiró, entristecido. – Espero contar con su presencia y la de su familia en el baile que daré en honor a la embajada del rey de Gadia.

- Entonces, allí estará. Podrá comprobar su belleza y...

- Buenos días... - Link le apretó la mano y le acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí, por fin vio a Zelda. El mercader también la vio, y le dirigió una mirada venenosa. Curvó los dedos y murmuró algo, que Zelda reconoció como un viejo hechizo de mal de ojo que usaban los supersticiosos. Otro que la odiaba.

- ¡Zelda! – Link abrió los brazos y recibió en ellos a su amiga, que le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Por favor, secretario, que no me molesten en un largo rato.

Cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, el rey se quitó la corona y la dejó con descuido sobre el escritorio.

- Cuanto me alegro de verte, Zel.

- Igualmente. Hace un par de semanas me encontré con Kaepora y me pidió que estuviera aquí para la recepción del rey de Gadia. Siento venir tan de tarde en tarde. Siempre que quiero venir a verte, me encuentro con alguien que me pide ayuda, y me entretengo. – Zelda tomó asiento en el sofá, frente a la chimenea. Link se sentó en una butaca al lado del fuego apagado.

- Eres famosa, es normal. – Link miro el dorso de su propia mano derecha y después a la mano de Zelda. Los dos compartían la misma cicatriz: la señal del triforce marcada a fuego. – El pueblo te llama...

- No lo digas.

- "Caballero Zanahoria" – Link se echó a reír al ver el gesto de asco y rabia de Zelda. – Los niños me piden siempre que cuente historias sobre ti y tus aventuras, y les leo algunas de las cartas que me mandas. Aparte, están los cuentos de Leclas y de los niños del Bosque Perdido. Son muy interesantes, y las estoy recopilando para hacer un libro de aventuras...

- Link, perdona que me ponga seria un momento. No me has preguntado porqué Saharasala fue a verme. – Zelda cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Estaba agotada de cabalgar. – Me contó que estabas teniendo sueños proféticos otra vez, y que te preocupan. – la chica se inclinó un poco y se acercó al rostro del rey. Link desvió la mirada. – Tienes ojeras, y estás muy pálido... Por no hablar que te veo demasiado delgado para lo alto que eres.

Link recibió la regañina con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Saharasala fue a verte para decirte que estoy enfermo? No es cierto, solo que entre esos sueños y los preparativos para la recepción del reino de Gadia, apenas duermo. Mañana llegarán, se quedarán cinco días y luego se marcharán. Entonces, te prometo que me tomaré unos días de vacaciones en el Templo del Tiempo.

- Yo me quedaré para ayudarte en lo que sea. – Zelda se puso en pie. Paseó la mirada por el despacho del rey. Había cientos de luminografías colgadas en la pared.

El rey, entre sus aficiones favoritas, aparte de la música, estaba la de hacer luminografías y experimentar con ellas. Don Obdulio, encargado ahora de noticias del reino, le había enseñado su arte, y el rey tenía talento: había luminografías de cada sabio, una del propio rey (el día que cumplió los quince años) sentado en el trono con Leclas, Kafei, Nabooru y Zelda. La favorita de Zelda y también de Link seguía siendo la gran luminografía que ocupaba el centro de la pared: todos los sabios reunidos alrededor del recién coronado rey y la heroína de Hyrule. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Zelda.

- Alteza... alteza...- el secretario entró sin llamar, con el rostro alterado. – Perdonadme, vos me ordenasteis que no os molestara... pero...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Link se puso en pie.

- ¡La delegación de Gadia! – el secretario se retorcía las manos. – El señor Suterland que estaba en el rancho Lon-Lon, les ha visto acampados en el bosque y ha enviado a un mensajero para advertirnos.

Link se dio un golpe en la frente.

- ¡Imposible¿Cómo es posible? Si llegan mañana... yo lo tenía apuntado aquí y... – Link corrió a su escritorio, y buscó un papel. Zelda, mientras tanto, le pidió al secretario que le dejara leer el mensaje de Kafei. Escrito con una letra deformada por los nervios, decía claramente que la recepción llegaría en un par de horas a Kakariko.

- ¡Ah! Por las tres diosas ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? – Link cogió un calendario de mesa y lo comparó con un papel sellado que tenía en las manos.

- Sobre los hombros. – Zelda se acercó para mirar ella también el calendario. Lo cierto es que ver a Link a punto de perder los nervios era siempre gracioso, y contenía la risa a duras penas.

- Me equivoqué en las fechas, por culpa de un borrón... El catorce parece un quince... seré tonto.

- Alteza, me he tomado la libertad de dar la orden inmediata de arreglar los aposentos. La guardia se hospedará en la Torre de Melora, y ya han sido advertidos. El baile puede seguir fijo para mañana sin problemas. – fue el secretario quién dijo esto, y por unos segundos se ganó la simpatía de Zelda: se notaba que se preocupaba por la salud del rey. Luego, añadió. – Usted solo tiene que arreglarse. Las ropas que lleva están arrugadas. En cuanto a la señorita... también he ordenado prepararle un baño, aunque apenas tenemos doncellas.

- No se moleste, me se cuidar solita, gracias. – Zelda le cortó. – Con calma, Link. No te preocupes, que estaremos listos para recibirles.

- Gracias, gracias a los dos. – Link, tras darle la mano al secretario, corrió a sus aposentos y cerró por dentro.

"Este chico... no cambiará.

* * *

A pesar del caos que se organizó en el pequeño palacio, a la hora de la verdad todos estaban de pie en las escaleras de entrada en perfecta formación. Era imposible, al ver a las criadas contratadas con ese fin, que apenas media hora antes habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro colocando camas, limpiando el polvo, aireando habitaciones... La cocina ardía por la actividad de todos los fogones encendidos. Los soldados, que estaban de permiso, se habían colocado sus armaduras y lanzas y esperaba a que Molsem, su líder, les diera el visto bueno. Solo uno se llevó una regañina por llevar las espinilleras en los codos y al revés. El pobre chico regresó al cabo de unos minutos con el uniforme en mejores condiciones.

- Esto es de locos. Fue Leclas, vestido de morado intenso de los pies a la cabeza, quién dijo esto en voz baja. El sabio del Bosque tenía el ceño fruncido. Zelda le chistó. Link era el que parecía más nervioso.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante recibirles? El rey de Gadia ha ignorado a Link durante cinco años. – preguntó en voz baja Zelda.

-¿Y tú lo preguntas? Pensaba que tenías un mínimo de conocimientos... – Leclas bufó. – El reino de Gadia es el reino vecino de Hyrule. En el pasado, siempre ha habido guerras y rencillas entre los dos reinos. La reina Estrella cerró las fronteras y todos los pasos de comunicación, lo que es como una declaración de guerra. El rey de Gadia no olvidó la ofensa, y se negaba a recibir a Link o a cualquier emisario de nuestro reino, a pesar de volver a abrir las fronteras. De algún modo, Link logró convencerle para que enviara una delegación, para que comprobaran que el reino de Hyrule ha cambiado. – Leclas frunció el ceño más todavía.

- Se te quedará cara de viejo, gruñón. – Zelda le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Link tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros. Si el rey ve que el líder de Hyrule es un crío, sin fuerza militar, y vive en un castillo sin ninguna protección... Pensarán que Hyrule es débil.

Zelda iba a decirle algo, pero el sonido de trompetas captó no solo su atención, sino la de todos los habitantes de Kakariko. Desde la entrada, marchaban una veintena de soldados, cuyas armaduras lustrosas captaban el sol del atardecer. Estos soldados tocaban las trompetas, mientras otros portaban estandartes con la efigie del Triforce con una corona encima y unas alas alrededor. Link se puso muy firme. Llevaba una capa que había pertenecido a su padre, pero aún así tuvieron que hacer arreglos para acortarla. Era de terciopelo azul, con ribetes de piel. Debajo, lucía una versión también más corta y ligera de la túnica roja que llevó en la coronación, unos pantalones negros y un cinto de cuero con la hebilla de oro puro. En su frente, la sencilla diadema con el rubí, la corona del reino, lucía pequeña en comparación con los ornamentos de los estandartes y la carroza que avanzaban en su dirección. Zelda comprendió entonces el temor de Leclas.

Cuatro caballos negros tiraban de la impresionante carroza de madera oscura y con bajo relieves de oro. Al lado del carruaje, marchaba Kafei, subido a su fiel Dújar. El carruaje se detuvo frente a los escalones con un chirrido. El sonido de las trompetas se hizo más estridente. La puerta se abrió y descendió muy despacio un hombre mayor, cubierto por un atuendo largo de color pardo. Hizo un gesto para que las trompetas pararan. Debido al velo que le cubría el rostro, no podían verle nada más que los ojos, hundidos y más oscuros incluso que la noche. Avanzó despacio hacia el rey de Hyrule.

- Majestad. – el desconocido puso una rodilla en tierra, mientras se tocaba el corazón con la mano derecha. – Gracias doy a las diosas por llegar al reino de Hyrule y también por conocer a su joven rey.

- Levantaos, por favor. – Link le tendió las manos y el desconocido, tras estrecharlas, se puso en pie. A pesar de su edad, era enorme. Las manos de Link quedaron apresadas entre los dedos arrugados del delegado. – En efecto, soy Link V Barnerak, rey de Hyrule. Permitidme el honor de conocer el nombre de nuestro invitado.

- Yo soy el humilde servidor de Rober XII, rey de Gadia. Mi nombre es Lord Aganhim. A vuestro servicio. - Es un honor para mi pueblo y para mi recibir tan ilustre invitado. Entrad, por favor, y descansad. – Link ofreció su brazo y Lord Aganhim se apoyó en él. Juntos entraron en el interior.

Los soldados de Gadia rompieron filas, y fueron a las cuadras acompañados de sus homólogos del reino de Hyrule. La muchedumbre allí congregada también empezó a dispersarse. La primera prueba de la recepción ya había pasado.

- Aún alucino cuando habla así. – comentó Leclas.

- Link será joven, pero sabe manejarse. – Kafei había llegado al lado de estos dos. Sin más, le dio un abrazo a Zelda y le preguntó cuando había llegado. Cuando Zelda terminó de explicar las razones de su visita, Leclas propuso irse a tomar algo juntos. Hasta la hora de la cena, Link no iba a necesitarles.

* * *

En la posada de La Torre de Melora no había sitio: todos los ciudadanos habían tenido la misma idea. Leclas propuso hacerle una visita al viejo Dampe, el enterrador. Según el shariano, este hombre preparaba los mejores refrescos del mundo. Dampe siempre recibía en su casa a los dos sabios. A Kafei le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues fue Dampe quien le acogió cuando los padres del muchacho fallecieron de repente. A Leclas tuvo el "placer" de conocerle cuando el sabio del bosque le ayudó a adoptar a dos niños huérfanos. Mientras los hijos de Dampe jugaban entre las tumbas, los dos sabios, la caballero y el viejo enterrador hablaban, sentados alrededor de la hoguera.

- Contadme, contadme... ¿Cómo ha sido? – les pidió Dampe, tras tenderles vasos con refrescos hechos con distintos tipos de frutas.

- Horrible. Os juro que he deseado lanzar una semilla apestosa en medio de esos trompetistas. Casi me dejan sordo. – Leclas bebió con el rostro todo rojo de rabia.

- Aganhim parece muy viejo para ser un delegado. – fue el comentario de Zelda.

- Viejo, pero... había algo en él... extraño. – Kafei no bebía, jugaba con el vaso entre los dedos, reflexionando.

- Aparte de llevar un velo, como si fuera una mujer fea, caminar como si apenas tuviera piernas, y necesitar que le arreglen las uñas... parecía un abuelito encantador.

- Me encanta cuando te pones irónico, Leclas.

- Lo mismo digo, Zanahoria.

- ¿No os produjo inquietud? – Kafei miró a sus dos compañeros, con el gesto tranquilo y maduro.

- Lo único que produce inquietud es que una momia semejante pueda moverse. – Leclas se echó a reír de su propio ingenio. Kafei suspiró, enfadado.

- Saharasala nos dijo que estuviéramos atentos a nuestras intuiciones. Hace días que siento... como algo pesado en el pecho. No me gusta, se acerca algo. El rey de Gadia se decide a mandar una delegación justo ahora. Aganhim ha podido traer suficientes soldados y esconderlos...

- Creo que he oído hablar de él. – Dampe atizó el fuego. – Mi hermano vive en Gadia, y él me contó en una carta que Aganhim es un mago poderoso. La gente del país dice que tiene dominado al rey. Lo que Aganhim ordena, el rey obliga a cumplir.

- ¿Y nadie se rebela? – preguntó Zelda.

- No hay motivos de queja. Aganhim no es mal gobernante. Gadia es un reino próspero, apenas pasan hambrunas, ni sequías... La gente parece feliz. Aganhim es tratado como si fuera un santo o un rey, la gente acude en masa a que le pongan las manos. Dicen que puede curar cualquier enfermedad... y hasta burlar a la muerte. – Dampe añadió después. – Mi hermano está desesperado porque según él, desde que está Aganhim en el poder, apenas tiene trabajo. Es enterrador como yo.

- Anda ya... Te estaría tomando el pelo. Hasta yo sé que no se puede resucitar a nadie. – Leclas apuró el vaso. Miró de reojo a Zelda y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se lo guardó. Por la cabeza del shariano pasó fugazmente el recuerdo de su amigo Urbión, y su extraña muerte. Zelda pareció intuirlo. Se puso de pie y anunció que iba a ver como se las apañaban en el palacio.

* * *

Zelda contempló los platos dispuestos en la mesa de banquete, sencilla, pero que en comparación a lo que solía cenar el rey por su cuenta, era un dispendio. Link estaba sentado con los hombros bajos. Los otros comensales eran Kafei y Leclas. Todos miraban el asiento vacío al lado derecho del rey.

- Aganhim se encontraba agotado del viaje, y le he pedido que descanse en sus habitaciones. – excusó Link a su invitado. – La guardia no va a cenar con el rey sino está su superior, y no me gustaría desperdiciar esto... Por favor, comed todo lo que queráis. Es una pena que el esfuerzo de las cocineras se quede en nada.

No hacía falta que lo repitiera dos veces. Leclas atacó sin mucha ceremonia dos muslos de pollo, con las manos. Kafei le regañó, pero el shariano le tendió el vino y le dijo algo así como que la comida era mejor aprovecharla... No se entendió nada porque tenía la boca llena. Zelda miró el plato medio vacío del rey.

- Aún sigues con ese rollo del vegetariano. Creo que el médico te lo prohibió¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Link puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto de desesperación. – Más charlas sobre lo delgado que soy, lo pálido que estoy.

- Zelda tiene razón. – Kafei trató de servir dos filetes, pero no logró convencer al rey de la necesidad de comer carne.

Entre bromas, comentarios, historias sobre las aventuras de Zelda por las tierras lejanas de Labrynnia, llegaron a la medianoche. Kafei se asustó al ver lo tarde que era, y se fue corriendo para regresar al rancho Lon-Lon. Leclas, un poco achispado porque había bebido vino, comentó:

- Si yo tuviera una chica tan guapa como Maple esperando en casa, también correría.

Kafei se puso colorado hasta las cejas.

- Esperando, sí... pero con la ballesta. En eso se parece a su tío.

Link y Zelda se quedaron solos. Hablaron sentados en la terraza del despacho del rey. El botánico Radge Esparaván había estado muy enfermo. Era uno de los motivos que obligaron a Zelda a permanecer más tiempo del necesario en Labrynnia. Su padre había sufrido un pequeño infarto, y le habían prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo, comer demasiado, dedicarse a sus plantas...

- Al final, lo que le matará no será el corazón, será el aburrimiento. – Zelda, a pesar de la broma, lo digo muy seria. – Bueno, con todo este jaleo, se me olvidó preguntarte... ¿Qué son esos sueños, que tanto te preocupan?

Estaban sentados en el borde de la terraza, con los pies colgando en el vacío. Por encima de ellos, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo despejado de la primavera. Link se cerró la capa un poco, empezaba a sentir frío. Miró las estrellas y empezó a hablar.

- Sueño... que estoy caminando junto a un río. Atardece, y hace calor. Me acerco para beber agua, y me encuentro que, en el fondo del río, está Kakariko, como si fuera una miniatura. – Link cerró los ojos. Zelda notó que las manos del rey temblaban. - Veo surgir sangre de esos edificios, mucha sangre... tanta que el río se vuelve rojo. Trato de acercarme, de hundir las manos y salvar a la gente, pero escucho una risa a mi espalda y...

Link se detuvo. Temblaba, y no por efecto del frío. Zelda esperaba a que terminara, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Y? – Zelda reflexionó un poco. – No, no puede ser él.

- Si... Urbión, vivo. Creo que el sueño continúa un poco más, pero siempre me despierto en esa parte.

- ¿Y no puede ser una simple pesadilla?

- Si lo fuera... ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué no he tenido sueños tan claros desde que regresamos del Mundo Oscuro? Saharasala trata de hacerme creer que solo son mis miedos... pero yo presiento que hay algo más.

- Bueno, seamos prácticos. – Zelda se dio la vuelta y regresó al suelo de la terraza. Link la siguió con la vista. La caballero empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo. Era la forma que tenía la chica de relajarse cuando la situación se ponía tensa. – Tú me dijiste que, con el sello de la Espada Maestra, Ganodorf estaría quieto al menos 300 años¿cierto? Además, ese fue tu deseo al Triforce.

- No, yo pedí que liberara a tu padre del puesto de guardián del portal. Recuerda que fue el espíritu de mi madre quién se ofreció voluntario.

- ¿Existe alguna forma, algún resquicio por el cual se puede liberar antes? – Zelda dejó de dar vueltas. Link había agachado la cabeza. – La hay.

- El libro de Mudora contiene un hechizo muy poderoso. Para ejecutarlo se necesitan los cinco elementos, en manos de las cinco criaturas divinas, un instrumento que pertenezca a la familia real, una canción especial, y la luz dorada. Al menos, eso dice el poema.

- ¿Y el libro ese, dónde está?

- A buen recaudo. Desde que lo supe, lo escondí.

Zelda suspiró. Link bostezó y estiró los brazos.

- Con tu permiso, yo estoy agotado.

El rey puso rumbo a su dormitorio, acompañado hasta la puerta de su leal caballero. Zelda comentó en tono alegre.

- Sabes... Si alguien nos hubiera visto en la terraza, una noche así, y después de todos esos rumores sobre tu futura prometida... pensarían que me estabas cortejando. – y se echó a reír por lo absurdo que parecía. – Tienes suerte de que a mi padre le importe un comino si tengo o no pretendientes.

Link se puso colorado. Deseó buenas noches a Zelda y corrió a refugiarse en su dormitorio.


	3. Capítulo 3 La respuesta del rey

Capítulo 3. La respuesta del rey.

Al día siguiente, Link estuvo prácticamente dedicado en exclusiva a Lord Aganhim. Le mostró la villa real de Kakariko, y los tratados y pactos hechos con las razas de los zoras, los gorons y las gerudos. También le mostró la gran escuela que planeaba construir, las maquetas de las ampliaciones de la ciudad con un nuevo hospital, una biblioteca mejor y muchas otras cosas. Mientras, los ciudadanos parecían satisfechos de ver a su joven rey manejarse con soltura y habilidad ante las imponentes figuras de los guardias reales de Gadia. Llegó el mediodía, y Lord Aganhim se retiró a descansar a sus habitaciones. Link parecía satisfecho. Debido a que durante todo el día había estado al aire libre, su rostro estaba sonrosado y se le veía feliz. Se unió al grupo de mujeres y hombres que trataban de adecentar el salón de audiencias para realizar allí el banquete. Kafei también se unió a ellos, con el ceño tan fruncido que a su lado Leclas parecía risueño.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Zelda, mientras la ayudaba con unas guirnaldas.

- Bah, Maple y sus tonterías. Al final no viene al baile. – Kafei clavó con furia una chincheta para sostener la guirnalda. – Anoche se enfadó porque llegué tarde, y… bueno… Esta noche será mejor que me quede a dormir con Leclas.

Zelda sonrió.

- Desde que te conozco, siempre has estado con ella. Por llegar tarde una noche, no creo que se vaya a terminar… ¿no?

Kafei no respondió a esto. Emitió un gruñido y fue a por más adornos. Zelda sabía, por las cartas de Link, que el sabio de la sombra había estado a punto de casarse con Maple en dos ocasiones… y en las dos, había pospuesto la boda. Y en esas dos ocasiones, la causa había sido su trabajo como representante de los pueblos de Hyrule y las respectivas demandas. Link se sentía muy culpable por eso. Encima, el tío de Maple, dueño del rancho, había sufrido una apoplejía, y ahora era ella quién llevaba el pastoreo de las vacas y las gallinas. Era normal que reclamara de su prometido y futuro dueño del rancho un poco de atención.

Absorta en estos pensamientos, Zelda bajó por la frágil escalera de madera, si mirar bien por donde ponía los pies. Resbaló y a punto estuvo de caerse de culo, si no llega a ser porque Link corrió y la cogió en brazos.

- Guau, has mejorado los reflejos, alteza. – Zelda se incorporó. Link se mordía los labios mientras asentía: - pero no tu fuerza…

- Tranquila, estoy bien. – Link se sacudió los brazos. – Menos mal que andaba por aquí abajo… Si no, esta noche no habrías podido bailar.

- Entonces, en agradecimiento, bailaré contigo la primera pieza. – Zelda sonrió. – Eso si la fila de nobles doncellas me lo permiten.

Link se rió sin ganas. De todas las cosas que menos le apetecían era tener que bailar con las aspirantes al trono que vendrían, ya fuera porque él las había invitado o porque se habían invitado.

- Alteza.

La voz de Aganhim sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes. Link hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Ya ha descansado? Perdone, estaba… bueno… ayudando para el baile de esta noche. – Link se limpió las manos en la túnica azul y desgastada que se había puesto para esta tarea. "¿Por qué se disculpa? Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo…" pensó Zelda. Link, todo azorado, aguardaba a que Aganhim hiciera algún comentario.

- Deseo hablar con vos un momento, en su despacho. Si no está muy ocupado… Puedo esperar a esta noche. – el delegado hizo una reverencia. Link dijo enseguida que sí, que podían hablar en su despacho y tomarse algo con tranquilidad. Ofreció su brazo y los dos juntos salieron del salón de juicios.

Leclas se descolgó de una cuerda y apareció bocabajo al lado de Zelda.

- Ese tipo… me da mal rollo.

- Y a mi, Leclas, y a mi.

* * *

Ante dos vasos de té frío y al lado de la luminosa ventana abierta, Link trató de desechar los sentimientos de peligro y recelo que despertaban en él la presencia y la voz de Lord Aganhim. Había notado, nada más ponerle los dedos mustios encima del brazo, que aquel hombre tenía un inmenso poder mágico, mayor que el suyo y el de Saharasala.

- Alteza, debo felicitaros. El reino de Hyrule ha cambiado mucho. El temor de nuestro rey Rober XII era que usted siguiera los pasos de su madre, la Reina Estrella. Sin embargo, esos temores veo que están infundados.

- Mi madre actuaba por culpa de una conspiración. Yo entonces no pude impedirlo. Ahora, sin embargo, ha llegado la tranquilidad. – Link trató de sonreír. - He leído mucho sobre el reino de Gadia. Ustedes tienen unas fábricas de telas que abastecen a muchos reinos allende los mares. Tienen las mejores escuelas de magia, las mejores bibliotecas y están más avanzados en medicina. Sería interesante aprender de su administración.

- Es obvio que deseáis hacer un pacto con nuestro reino. Estoy aquí para ofrecerlo. – Agnhim inclinó un poco el rostro hacia el de Link. No se quitaba el velo, según él porque tenía la piel delicada a los rayos del sol. Sus ojos hundidos brillaron como un trozo de ónice. – Estos últimos años, mi señor ha escuchado hablar mucho de usted. El joven rey Link V Barnerak, sabio, amante de la música y los libros, tranquilo… - Aganhim miró a las luminografías. – También ha escuchado hablar de sus aventuras, algunas tan fantásticas que parecen inventadas por trovadores.

Los ojos profundos de Aganhim miraron las manos del rey: la marca del triforce que en vano trataba siempre de ocultar con mangas largas.

- Bueno, ya sabe como es el pueblo. – Link se sonrojó. – Pido muy poco, en realidad: solo acceder al conocimiento de vuestras escuelas y vuestra administración. Este reino se está recuperando de una guerra civil y de los tiempos de hambrunas y sequías…

- Hay algo que podéis ofrecer… El señor Rober XII me envió con solo una propuesta, y espero que acepte. Mi rey desea que os caséis con su única nieta.

Link, que servía en esos momentos una segunda taza de té frío para Aganhim, casi deja caer la jarra. Debía ya estar acostumbrado a que le vinieran padres ricos con los retratos de sus hijas, para ofrecerles su mano en matrimonio… pero el rey no se esperaba semejante propuesta dicha de los labios apenas vivos de Aganhim.

- Es un halago que Rober XII de Gadia me considere digno de casarme con su nieta.

- ¿Quién mejor que un rey? – Aganhim se puso en pie, al igual que Link. El mago se acercó vacilante y apoyó las manos en los hombros del joven rey. – El amor está muy bien para los chicos de edad… pero usted no es un chiquillo vulgar. Es un rey, el último representante de la sangre de la familia Barnerak que queda en el mundo. Si le pasara cualquier cosa, sería el fin de la casa real de Hyrule. El reino quedaría a merced de los nobles sin escrúpulos y de los orcos. Por el bien de todos, le ruego que medite la respuesta…

Link se apartó. Mientras Aganhim hablaba, todo a su alrededor había enmudecido, pero ahora, le llegaba desde el exterior el sonido de la orquesta afinando y las risas de los niños que jugaban en su jardín.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir?

- Nada, nada… Siento que haya sonado a una amenaza. Por supuesto, es usted libre para decidir… pero le ruego que reflexione bien. El miedo de mi señor es también el suyo: el rey de Gadia quiere asegurarse de que su nieta se casará con alguien de valía y que tendrán descendientes dignos. – Aganhim se acercó a la ventana y asomó su rostro hacia los rayos de sol de primavera. – Esto es tan pequeño, tan frágil… Un ejército podría tomar la ciudad en un par de días, sin apenas resistencia. Estaría bien contar con la ayuda de un aliado poderoso¿verdad?

Link asintió. Aganhim entonces se giró hacia él y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Me retiro. Quisiera estar descansado para el baile. Ya me daréis la respuesta esta noche.

Link asintió. Sin decir nada, vio como Aganhim salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El rey se tomó de un trago el té helado que había servido y luego, aferrando la flauta plateada, se sentó en un rincón sombrío del balcón.

* * *

- Estás muy serio.

Link jugueteaba con el colgante en forma de estrella. Miró a su acompañante y trató de sonreír.

- Estoy bien.

- Anda ya… Cada vez que te miro, estás más pálido. – Zelda caminaba a su lado. La guerrera se había puesto unos bombachos como los que solían emplear las gerudos, y una túnica naranja con bordados en dorado. Para desesperación del secretario, mostraba orgullosa su larga melena rizada y roja. Link había escogido una túnica roja, con un fajin de cuero, y unos pantalones negros.

- Necesitas montar más a caballo o hacer cualquier ejercicio… - le iba diciendo Zelda mientras recorrían el pasillo camino hacia el salón del baile. – Cuando nos estabas ayudando parecías muy contento, ahora… ¿No te habrá dicho algo ese Aganhim, verdad?

Link suspiró.

- Me ha dicho lo que diría cualquier adulto al verme gobernando: que soy un crío, y que mi país es débil…

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Lo sé… sin embargo… - Link volvió a suspirar. – Por favor, no hablemos de cosas aburridas. Esta noche quiero divertirme, para variar.

A esta frase le siguió una expresión de honda melancolía y otro suspiro. Zelda, para animarle, le pidió que durante la velada tocara algo con la flauta. Nada más cruzar las puertas, vieron los adornos y las grandes mesas colocadas a disposición de los ciudadanos de Kakariko. Sentado en un puesto de honor, esperaba Aganhim. A su lado, Saharasala inclinaba la cabeza escuchando la voz del siervo del rey de Gadia. En otra parte de la mesa, también estaban Leclas (cuyo jubón amarillo hacía daño a la vista) hablando animadamente con el serio y callado Kafei Suterland. Link agradeció en silencio la presencia de esta representación de los sabios, al mismo tiempo que lamentó la ausencia de la solemne Laruto, el príncipe Link VIII y la bella y singular Nabooru. Los tres estaban inmersos en sus tareas: Laruto se había retirado a un refugio en el mar para medita junto a Jabu-Jabu; Link VIII se estaba preparando para obtener el trono de su padre, el gran rey Darmanian de los Gorons; y Nabooru… Bueno, según Saharasala, la joven estaba buscando como ampliar sus poderes místicos, y para ello se había ido en busca de una afamada bruja del desierto, conocida como la Saga del Fuego.

Los ciudadanos tomaron asiento, mientras el rey llegaba a la mesa acompañado de Zelda Esparaván. Los únicos que se pusieron de pie para recibir a Link fueron Aganhim y el capitán de su guardia. Este, tras observar el comportamiento de los demás, comentó en voz baja:

- ¿Nadie se pone en pie, nadie recibe al rey con educación?

- En mi reino, el rey no es más importante que el resto de los súbditos. – fue la contestación de Link, dicha con una sonrisa. – Si yo ordeno que sirvan, es porque se trata de mi hogar, y ustedes son mis invitados.

Aganhim asintió. La cena transcurrió entre risas, conversaciones y bailes. Tal y como Zelda le había prometido, bailaron los dos primero un vals rápido. Cuando regresaron, Leclas dejó su servilleta.

- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. ¿No?

- ¿Yo¿Bailar contigo? – Zelda se apartó como si Leclas oliera mal. – Ni loca.

- ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a un hombre que quiera bailar con una mujer con pantalones? Además, así dejamos a Link descansar... Seguro que le duelen los pies por todos los pisotones que le has dado.

- Oye, gruñón... que yo sé bailar. Tengo más coordinación que la que tú puedas tener en años.

- Pues a demostrarlo. – Leclas le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la pista de baile.

Kafei seguía sentado en su sitio, al lado de Saharasala. Aunque se habían acercado un montón de chicas para pedirle un baile, él las había rechazado con amabilidad. Link, al verle tan triste, se inclinó hacia él.

- Vendrá.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro¿Es por tu poder?

Aganhim, supuestamente absorto en una charla con el jefe de su guarda, se inclinó un poco hacia ellos.

- No conozco mucho a Maple en persona, pero sé que te perdonará. – Link miró hacia la entrada. - ¿Ves? Ahí está.

En ese momento Maple apareció en la sala de baile. Kafei se puso en pie de inmediato y fue hasta ella. Al llegar a su altura, sin apenas cruzarse un par de palabras, Kafei cogió las manos de Maple y los dos juntos empezaron a bailar. Desde donde estaba el rey podía apreciar la sonrisa de felicidad de Kafei y el sonrojo de su prometida.

- Lord Aganhim, con respecto a la oferta del rey de Gadia, voy a darle mi respuesta ahora. – Link dejó de mirar a los danzantes y clavó su vista en el invitado. Se irguió en la silla, y la gema de la corona relució en la gran sala. – No acepto esas condiciones. Me siento halagado y muy honrado, pero yo deseo un matrimonio por amor, no por conveniencia. Deseo ser capaz de elegir con libertad y que, cuando ocurra, ser lo suficientemente maduro para comprenderlo.

- Quizá con el tiempo cambiéis de opinión. Lady Altea es muy hermosa, y una joven excelente. Pero comprendo vuestros deseos... Es admirable que los jóvenes sean tan idealistas y crean en esas cosas que aparecen en las poesías galantes y en las novelas. – la voz de Aganhim, aunque era un susurro, sonaba áspera y a rabia contenida. – Tiempo habrá para que ese idealismo desaparezca.

- Esperemos que no suceda: perderíamos a nuestro querido Link. – interrumpió Saharasala. – Alteza, yo debo retirarme. Los bailes son precisamente para los jóvenes.

Link insistió en que se quedara un par de horas más, pero el sabio de la luz se puso en pie y anunció que estaba cansado. El rey se ofreció para acompañarle hasta la entrada. Link apreció que el caminar de Saharasala era más vacilante, y también que se le veía en los últimos tiempos muy cansado y arrugado.

- ¿Has estado viajando mucho, verdad? – preguntó Link.

- Um... Debía hablar con algunas personas. Alteza¿habéis vuelto a tener esos sueños?

- Anoche otra vez, pero no me dio tanto miedo; porque luego tuve uno mejor. – Link sonrió al recodarlo. – Estaba subido en un gran barco, y veía el mar, y a mi lado estaban Zelda, Kafei y Leclas... Ultimamente leo novelas de piratas, y creo que han afectado a los sueños.

Saharasala le revolvió el cabello rubio.

- No pierda nunca la fe, joven rey. Todo se solucionará. Aunque lleguen tiempos oscuros, si tiene fe en el futuro, será como llevar un farol luminoso que alumbrará vuestros pasos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué va a suceder?

En ese momento, una nube de plumas pardas cubrió el cuerpo de Saharasala y este, ya convertido en Kaepora Gaebora, se alzó en el aire. Antes de partir, dijo:

- Si necesitáis consejo, acudid al árbol Deku. – y alzó el vuelo definitivamente. Link permaneció en el sitio, sin comprender muy bien qué había sucedido y a qué podía referirse Saharasala con aquellas frases.


	4. Capítulo 4 El rey desaparece

Capítulo 4. El rey desaparece.

Tras una serie de bailes, los músicos dejaron de tocar y anunciaron que se negaban a seguir si su alteza no les deleitaba con alguna de sus composiciones. Link accedió, y tocó una tonada muy hermosa y melancólica. Luego, tras comprobar que algunas damas se limpiaban las lágrimas, decidió tocar algo más alegre. La banda de trovadores se unió a él, y de esta forma estuvo tocando un largo rato. Logró librarse así del resto de chicas que (por insistencia de sus padres o por iniciativa propia) acudían a él para pedirle un baile. La velada llegaba a su final. Aganhim anunció que se retiraba, y rechazó que el rey le acompañara. Luego, poco a poco, todos fueron desapareciendo. Link llegó a su mesa y dejó la flauta plateada, con la intención de beber un largo trago de una bebida refrescante.

- Um... – Zelda se miraba los bolsillos. – Vaya.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo que he perdido un frasco con semillas. Eran un regalo de mi padre para ti.

- Muy amable de su parte. Me encanta recibir sus descubrimientos. – Link miró debajo de la mesa. – Aquí no están. ¿Qué hacen estas semillas?

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé muy bien. Mi padre está investigando sobre como hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido de lo normal, pero no sé si estas son esas semillas. – Zelda miraba debajo de las sillas. – Aquí tampoco.

Link le preguntó por los lugares que había visitado esa noche: había estado en las cocinas, en el cuarto de baño de las damas, y en el jardín, tomando el fresco y hablando con Maple y Kafei. Link se ofreció para mirar en este último lugar, mientras Zelda examinaba el salón de baile ya vacío.

En el exterior, Link contempló el cielo estrellado. Olía muy bien, y había una brisa suave y cálida que anunciaba el inicio del verano. De repente, pensó en la proposición de Aganhim y de otros tantos. "Tiene razón en una cosa: si yo desaparezco, desaparece la casa real de los Barnerak, que hemos gobernado desde hace trescientos años. En otros tiempos, ya estaría casado. ¿Por qué me empeño en algo imposible?" Link pisó cristales, y bajó la vista: era el frasco de semillas, roto en el suelo y con su contenido esparcido entre las baldosas. Tomó una de las pequeñas semillas y la miró de cerca. "Una chica normal me regalaría... no sé... bombones o flores. Ella me regala semillas. Me pregunto si alguna vez seré capaz de reunir suficiente valor para decirle lo que siento"

Una sombra le tapó la luz. Link se giró con la semilla en la mano. - Mira, lo he encontrado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio descender algo pesado, y luego, se encontró tendido en el suelo de la terraza, mirando el cielo estrellado. Trató de gritar, pero algo le cubrió y dejó de ver.

* * *

Zelda se detuvo: le había parecido escuchar un sonido extraño, como un golpe seguido de pasos precipitados. Luego, escuchó la risa de una de las doncellas y supuso que estarían haciendo el tonto en la cocina. - ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó Leclas. La caballero le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

- Busco algo que se me ha caído... Un frasco de semillas¿las has visto?

- No. Menuda tontería, chica... En lugar de buscar semillitas, deberías buscarte un novio.

Por esto, Leclas se ganó un fuerte capón. Zelda rodeó la mesa presidencial, y encontró la flauta del rey allí olvidada.

- Hace media hora, mandé a Link a mirar afuera, a ver si las encontraba. Ese chico se distrae con una mosca... Mira donde ha dejado la valiosa flauta de la familia real. – La guardó distraída en el bolsillo del pantalón ancho. – Voy a buscarle.

- Mira que es calzonazos. Tú le dices que haga algo, y ni te replica. Habría que ver lo que diría cualquier rey normal si le piden que busque unas semillas. – Leclas se bajó el chichón con la mano.

Zelda se asomó al jardín: no veía a su amigo por ninguna parte. Dio un par de pasos y se encontró con el frasco de las semillas roto, además de unas pequeñas manchas carmesí sobre las baldosas del camino. El rastro se perdía en la hierba, y su vista se quedó prendada en la verja de hierro semiabierta.

- Maldición... – susurró. – Leclas, avisa a la guarda real, rápido. ¡Se han llevado a Link!

Leclas, aturdido él también por la noticia, regresó al salón del baile. Zelda tomó el camino opuesto: hacia las cuadras. Allí, sin ni siquiera colocar la montura, subió a lomos de Ajedrez, su caballo. Kafei la alcanzó antes de salir.

- Zelda¿qué ha pasado? – el sabio de la sombra tiraba de Dújar.

- Se han llevado a Link... hace poco, aún puedo alcanzarles.

- Voy contigo. – Kafei subió de un salto.

- No, vas desarmado. Ve mejor al templo del tiempo, y avisa a Saharasala. Sus habilidades como Kaepora Gaebora pueden ayudarnos. Además, él tiene una piedra telepatía, y puede comunicarse con Link. ¡Date prisa! – Zelda espoleó a Ajedrez y salió en la dirección que le habían marcado las manchas de sangre y las pisadas detrás del jardín.

Esa noche, un manto de niebla cubrió a Kakariko y sus alrededores. La noche se volvió oscura como el interior de la más profunda cueva. Zelda apenas veía más allá de sus narices. Lamentaba ahora el impulso que la hizo salir sin más armas que su espada, de la que nunca se separaba. No tenía semillas, ni el escudo y mucho menos un palo de deku-baba. Sin embargo, contaba con los débiles rayos de luna, que le mostraban a intervalos entre jirón y jirón de niebla, el camino secundario que habían tomado los malhechores. "¿Por qué demonios le dejé sólo? Estábamos seguros de que no iba a pasar nada así¿verdad?" pensaba mientras trataba de seguir el rastro.

Un aleteo intermitente distrajo su atención: algo redondo y grande se estrelló contra su caballo y la hizo descabalgar por encima de la cabeza de Ajedrez. Aterrizó en el suelo, tras dar una voltereta a la par que desenvainaba. Era una especie de planta, cuyas hojas superiores empleaba a modo de hélices, para impulsarse en el aire. Zelda conocía el nombre de aquel raro espécimen, pero en esos momentos no le salía.

- No tengo tiempo de jugar... – musitó entre dientes. La planta volvía a la carga, su orondo cuerpo dirigido a la guerrero.

Zelda la esquivó y lanzó una estocada circular. La planta la esquivó con facilidad, en el aire y se retiró un poco para volver con más fuerza. "Necesitaría algo para cortarle las alas..." Un silbido cruzó el aire. La planta perdió una de las hojas superiores con facilidad. A los pies de Zelda se clavó una flecha rematada con plumas rojas.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Zelda alzó la hoja. Al otro lado de la vereda, sentado sobre un caballo blanco, reconoció la silueta de un hylian como ella.

- ¡Cuidado, doncella, vuelve otra vez! – le advirtió el desconocido.

- Eso ya lo veo. – Zelda dio un brinco, alzó la espada y con dos estocadas, cortó a la planta en cuatro partes. Salpicó salvia verde por todo el camino, derramando su sangre hasta casi llegar al río Zora. Zelda se incorporó y limpió la espada con un golpe seco.

- Fantástico. – El desconocido descabalgó y se acercó a ella. La luna reflejó entonces sus facciones: se trataba de un chico de unos 18 o 19 años, muy alto y de cabellos castaños. Los ojos almendrados eran rasgados, y tenía una nariz muy grande, quizá el rasgo que rompía la armonía del rostro. Vestía de negro de arriba a abajo. A Zelda no se le escapó el detalle de su acento, sus ropas y las dos espadas plateadas cuyos mangos asomaban por encima de los hombros. El arco que también llevaba era enorme, y su madera brillaba plateada bajo los rayos de la luna.

- Perdóname, señorita, si os pregunto qué hacéis por aquí sola. – preguntó con educación.

- Lo mismo digo. – Zelda le apuntó con su espada. - ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Responde rápido si no quieres que te rebane como a esa cosa.

El chico retrocedió asombrado, pero no se asustó.

- Me llamo Reizar y soy gadiano. He venido en busca de trabajo a Hyrule, aunque me pilló la noche y decidí acampar.

- ¿Has visto pasar a alguien, un grupo de gentes? – Zelda no bajó el filo. El chico podía ver en los ojos verdes de la chica un brillo asesino.

- No, a nadie excepto a ti. – Reizar la observó. – Pelirroja, con una espada semejante... ¿No serás por casualidad aquella a la que llaman "caballero Zanahoria?

- Vuelve a llamarme así y te hago picadillo. – Zelda bajó el arma al fin. – Tienes suerte de que yo esté demasiado ocupada, porque de momento voy a creerme tu historia. – y sin más se dirigió a Ajedrez.

- ¡Espera! Con esta niebla, no llegarás lejos. – Reizar extrajo algo de sus bolsillos y se lo lanzó. Zelda lo cogió por acto reflejo: se trataba de una linterna pequeña, que emitía un brillo apagado. Sin embargo, cuando tocó el asa, la luz iluminó el camino. – Es una linterna de las hadas. Te aguantará unas cuantas horas más.

Sin darle las gracias, Zelda regresó a su caballo y siguió el camino. Cuando perdió el rastro definitivamente, sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza, y escuchó a Kafei. El sabio de la sombra le estaba gritando algo... Parecía muy alterado... "Saharasala... templo del tiempo... ataque... libro... ¿cascadas?" Zelda sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Algo pasaba en el templo del tiempo. Estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta. Pero antes estaba Link. Según el mensaje de Kafei, estaba en un lugar con cascadas.

Y Zelda conocía un lugar ideal para esconderse con cascadas... El antiguo dominio de los zoras.

* * *

Le habían soltado y quitado el saco con el que le cubrieron el rostro. Estaba en una cueva que olía a humedad y donde hacía bastante frío. Link alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a su alrededor. Había caído de rodillas frente a una figura que se ocultaba en las sombras. Durante unos segundos, lo único que escuchó fue el pitido de sus oídos y un leve rumor de agua corriendo.

- ¿No gritas, pidiendo ayuda¿No nos preguntas qué queremos¿No nos ofreces todas tus riquezas a cambio de salvarte la vida? – preguntó el dueño de la silueta, desde su rincón. La voz era áspera y fría como el viento las noches de invierno.

- ¿Iba a servir de algo? Si quisierais robarme las riquezas, podríais haberlo hecho sin problemas: no soy yo quien se ocupa del tesoro del reino. – Link se limpió el reguero de sangre que le caía por la sien izquierda, donde recibió el golpe. – Me ha parecido escuchar que mis captores hablaban en gadiano... Supongo que esto es una reacción a mi negativa. No sabía yo que el rey de Gadia estaba tan desesperado por hacer una alianza con nosotros.

La figura río, y musitó una orden apenas audible. Dos bandidos le apresaron los brazos y le obligaron a ponerse en pie. La figura avanzó. A la luz de las antorchas, Link vio el rostro gris de un chico de su edad. Los ojos tenían el iris bermellón, y sus cabellos eran plateados. Alargó la mano y apresó la mandíbula de Link con firmeza. Sus ojos despedían maldad y odio, tanta que Link se obligó a mantener la vista fija para evitar huir y quedar como un cobarde. El chico le volteó la cara para mirarle el perfil derecho, y luego el izquierdo. Su enemigo tenía una cicatriz semi-circular bajo uno de los ojos.

- Yo te imaginaba más guapo, la verdad... No será difícil. – el chico se apartó un poco. – Tú eres el líder de los sabios, y portador de una de las piezas de la Trifuerza. Tanto poder... para alguien tan débil.

Y sin más aviso que la mirada llena de desprecio, abofeteó a Link. Sus uñas largas le arañaron la mejilla. Link sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, y también que el pitido en los oídos se hacía más fuerte. Tanto, que no entendió que gritó su enemigo. A su alrededor, escuchó pasos y luego, le arrastraron hasta un agujero, donde le dejaron caer.

Una hora o algo así más tarde recuperó la conciencia al fondo del oscuro pozo donde le habían encerrado. Por la luz que caía, podía deducir que la salida estaba a uno metros por encima de su cabeza. No tenía nada encima que pudiera ayudarle: ni la flauta, ni una daga... Rozó la piedra telepatía, pero no sintió que al otro lado hubiera alguien. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se sentó a reflexionar. Debía encontrar la forma de escapar de aquel lugar, de momento sin contar con que Zelda o sus soldados le rescataran. Desesperado, registró sus bolsillos otra vez.

Era una vergüenza secreta, pero el rey, a pesar de todo lo que estudiaba, no era capaz de hacer magia. Solo era capaz de ejecutar algunos hechizos usando las melodías que conocía como magia. Sin la flauta, estaba indefenso. "Soy un tonto" desesperado, se abrazó las rodillas. "Un tonto incapaz de aprender a hacer el más simple de los hechizos" Sus dedos rozaron algo redondo entre los cordones de las botas. Link tanteó en la oscuridad y extrajo una semilla redonda y suave: era una de las que perdió Zelda. Debió engancharse cuando cayó sobre ellas. No sabía muy bien su función, pero no le quedaba más remedio que probar. "El mundo es de los valientes, Link, recuerda" y sin más, el rey la arrojó al suelo arcilloso y húmedo.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no sintió nada, ni siquiera un olor nauseabundo. Suspiró, y empezó a recriminarse el ser tan tonto, cuando el suelo tembló a sus pies. Un brote verde oscuro surgió, y se elevó por encima de su cabeza. Rompió la tabla de madera que hacía de puerta de la prisión, que estalló en millones de astillas, y la cabeza de una deku baba de al menos cinco pies de altura irrumpió en medio de la guardia nocturna. Link escaló el tallo y salió de la prisión. La Deku baba lanzaba sus feroces mordiscos hacia los bandidos, y estos tuvieron que retroceder al otro lado. Amparado por semejante aliado, Link dudó sobre qué camino seguir, hasta que de repente vio que, encima de una mesa, estaba el libro de Mudora, abierto de par en par. Link lo cogió. "¿Pero qué hace aquí, como ha llegado? Saharasala me prometió cuidarlo..."

Los soldados se habían dado cuenta de que el rey se había escapado. Sin más, Link corrió para introducirse en el interior de las cuevas. Debía encontrar una salida y pronto, antes de que pudieran deshacerse de la enorme deku baba. El suelo de la cueva resbalaba: había charcos enteros congelados. Solo había un lugar en todo Hyrule con esas característica: el dominio de los zoras, abandonado hacía 300 años. Link conocía el lugar, pues se había interesado mucho en la historia de los zoras y su exilio a los mares. Sin embargo, aquel lugar tenía una entrada secreta que conocía muy poca gente... Laruto le explicó que cuando había confianza con la raza humana, un miembro de la familia real conocía el acceso.

- ¡Atrapadle¡Vaati nos despellejará como se nos escape!

El rey tomó uno de los túneles, y se encontró con una bifurcación. Se quitó la capa y la arrojó en el camino de la derecha, mientras él corrió a refugiarse al fondo de la cueva de la izquierda. Le llegaban las voces y los pasos precipitados de los soldados. Habían sido muy hábiles para ocultarse allí, lejos de las miradas de los aldeanos de Hyrule. Frenó de golpe: había llegado al final de la cueva, un precipicio por encima de la cascada principal. "Diosas... Ayudadme"

* * *

El agua le caía sobre el rostro, y las ropas se estaban empapando, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Escuchaba voces cada vez más cercanas.

- Ese imbécil se habrá arrojado a las cataratas. – decía alguien, con acento de Gadia.

- Seguid buscando. – ordenó otra persona. Link reconoció enseguida el tono de la voz, el jefe de la guardia de los gadianos. "No comprendo nada... si su plan era atacarme¿por qué han esperado al baile¿Qué pretenden?" Apretó el libro de Mudora contra su pecho y esperó. Los dientes le castañeteaban. Al final, todo quedó otra vez silencioso. Link se asomó un poco: estaba sentado de cuclillas en un saliente resbaladizo, detrás de la catarata. Debía marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, y buscar ayuda.

Aferrado al saliente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el pesado volumen, Link trepó por la pared. Los pies, enfundados en las botas nuevas que estrenó para el baile, resbalaron. El cuerpo del rey se tambaleó hacia atrás, y por unos breves instantes, temió caer y partirse la crisma. En el último segundo se sujetó a otro saliente.

Algo tiró de su manga, y le levantó en el aire. Regresó al interior de la cueva: el jefe de la guarda gadiana, un tipo gordo y con cara de malas pulgas, le tenía sujeto de las solapas de la túnica. Le empujó hacia la pared.

- Aquí estás. – avanzó hacia el rey con el sable desenfundado. – Dame ese libro, y te aconsejo quedarte bien quietecito. Por tu bien. – al ver que Link negaba, le amenazó otra vez con la punta del sable. - ¡Dame el libro!

- ¡No!

- Aquí no eres rey.

- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? – Link retrocedió, buscando alguna forma de eludir al guarda y escapar otra vez. La idea de tirarse al río y destrozarse el cuerpo contra las rocas le parecía una acción desesperada, pero era la única que se le ocurría.

- Deja de hacer preguntas, niñato, y dame el libro.

El jefe gadiano trató de golpearle con el sable. Link retrocedió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un segundo después, estaba de pie, sin ningún daño, mientras que el jefe gadiano se sujetaba el brazo derecho, ya sin su arma. Insultó a Link como si él le hubiese atacado.

- Me dan igual las órdenes del príncipe, voy a rebanarte, monstruo.

Y con estas palabras, recogió el sable y se abalanzó sobre Link. El muchacho le detuvo a tiempo usando como arma lo único que tenía: el libro de Mudora. Desvió la hoja y entonces vio una oquedad lo suficientemente grande para huir por ahí. El guarda empezó a gritar para que le detuvieran. Al otro lado del muro, se encontró con diez picas que le apuntaban a la garganta.

Link jadeaba. Una nube de vapor le rodeaba: entre el sudor y el agua fría de la cascada, empezaba temblar de frío. Se retiró un mechón húmedo de cabello que le tapaba la visión de un ojo, y encontró sangre en sus dedos. El arañazo de la mejilla volvía a sangrar.

- No seas terco. – intentó otra vez el jefe de la guarda. – Dame el libro, regresa a la prisión y sé un buen chico.

El rey apretó los dientes.

- ¡Antes muerto!

Uno de los soldados alzó la pica y golpeó con una parte roma las rodillas del rey. Link se tambaleó, pero gracias a que se apoyó en la húmeda pared, pudo mantenerse en pie.

- Como gustéis. – el jefe gritó una orden en gadiano, y todas las picas apuntaron al corazón del rey.

Link apretó el Libro de Mudora y rezó para que no doliera. Un rayo naranja y un grito de guerra interrumpieron su breve jaculatoria. Las picas salieron volando, junto con sus dueños. El jefe de la guardia gadiana se quedó solo.

- Uf... a tiempo, justo a tiempo. – Zelda movió su espada, una reproducción de la Espada Maestra, y apuntó al jefe de la guarda gadiana. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, guardó el gancho y dijo a Link. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Ten cuidado.

- Este tío no es nada para la heroína de Hyrule. – Zelda apoyó bien los pies en el suelo y alzó la espada. El jefe de la guardia lanzó un ataque feroz, que Zelda esquivó con agilidad, asestando un golpe horizontal, que logró dañar un poco a su rival. Zelda no se equivocaba al decir que no estaba a su altura. A ella le bastaba un leve movimiento para detener cualquier ataque de su rival y además devolvérselos. El jefe lo supo enseguida, y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Señaló con la palma abierta hacia Link, y gritó algo que ni Zelda ni el rey entendieron. De repente, un rayo eléctrico atravesó el aire. Los soldados habían quedado inconscientes o aturdidos, pero el rayo revivió a dos de ellos. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia el rey. Link les esquivó y golpeó con el Libro. De repente, los soldados cogieron el volumen y de un tirón se lo arrebataron. Zelda trataba de ayudarle, pero el jefe se interponía. Los soldados empujaron a Link contra la pared, y se golpeó la cabeza. Las luces de la cueva temblaron, y el pitido en los oídos se hizo tan intenso que perdió la noción de la realidad. Cuando se recuperó un poco, vio que ahora los dos soldados trataban de atacar por la espalda a la ocupada Zelda. De repente, Link se puso en pie. Corrió y se interpuso entre ellos. La pica de un soldado le atravesó el pecho en el lado derecho, un poco más abajo del hombro. Estalló el dolor en el pecho, y todo se volvió rojo. - ¡Bastardo! – Zelda degolló sin vacilar a los soldados. Mientras, el jefe de la guarda gadiana cogió a Link del brazo.

- ¡Señor, ayúdame, rápido! – gritó al aire.

Se levantó una corriente de viento frío, que estuvo a punto de helar a Zelda. El jefe se reía, mientras Link iba perdiendo sangre a borbotones.

- ¡Alto!

Una flecha con plumas rojas atravesó el aire y se clavó en el pecho del jefe. Este soltó a Link, tropezó y cayó por un agujero negro, el origen del vendaval que trataba de arrastrarles. Link, con un resto de conciencia, clavó las uñas en el suelo y se mantuvo ahí. Al otro lado del agujero, le pareció ver un ojo de iris corintio... El agujero desapareció y todo regresó a la calma.

- El libro... no, tengo que...hay... que ir. – Link trató de ponerse en pie y buscar el agujero.

- Link quieto, estás sangrando. – Zelda le obligó a tumbarse.

- Hazle caso, chico. – el desconocido se agachó junto a ellos. Aplicó un trozo de lienzo contra la herida. – Um... no le ha alcanzado el pulmón de puro milagro... Hay que sacarle de aquí y llevarle a un sitio al resguardo.

Zelda sostenía al semiinconsciente rey, pero fue Reizar quién le cogió en brazos. El único lugar cercano donde podían recibir ayuda era el rancho Lon-Lon.


	5. Capítulo 5 En el rancho LonLon

Capítulo 5. En el rancho Lon-Lon.

- Te dolerá, pero tienes que aguantar un poco. – el chico del cabello castaño se mordió el labio. - ¿Estamos listos?

Quién así le hablaba era el desconocido de la cueva, el que se había presentado como Reizar. Zelda estaba también allí. Un paso más atrás, sosteniendo una palangana y con los ojos abiertos por el susto, estaba Maple.

Reizar empezó a coser la herida. Link cerró los ojos y no gritó, aunque con cada puntada sentía el dolor lacerante del acero. Estuvo a punto de marearse en varias ocasiones, pero resistió hasta el final. Reizar vendó con presteza el pecho e inmovilizó el brazo derecho.

- No debes moverte. Por suerte, la herida es profunda pero no ha dañado nada. Si no saltan los puntos, saldrás de esta. Es mejor que no muevas el brazo derecho, para no rozar esa zona. – Reizar ayudó a Link a tenderse otra vez.

- Gracias... – murmuró. Zelda se acercó y le cogió de la mano.

- Tú... eres un idiota. ¿Qué pretendías ponerte así en medio¿Te das cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado? – Zelda tenía el rostro muy rojo de la rabia. – Podrías haber muerto, y.

- Lo siento, yo... no pensé. – Link apretó la mano de Zelda. – No importa... El hechizo, Zelda... se han llevado el libro de Mudora, tienen el hechizo, tienen... Los sabios estamos en peligro... Saharasala, tengo que hablar con él...

Un gesto de dolor cerró los ojos de Link, y este cayó hacia atrás, desmayado. Maple había prestado ropas secas que pertenecían a Kafei, y también les había proporcionado unas cálidas mantas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Quién le ha hecho esto? – Maple le cubrió.

- Unos traidores. Voy al templo del Tiempo, a ver a Saharasala. Algo está pasando. – Zelda observó entonces a Maple. - ¿Has visto a Kafei?

- No, desde que decidió quedarse después del baile. Me dijo que presentía que le iban a necesitar. – la chica observó al desconocido, que se lavaba las manos en la palangana. Zelda salió de la estancia, y Reizar corrió tras ella.

- Voy contigo. – anunció Reizar.

- Perdona, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. – le espetó Zelda, mientras tomaba las riendas de Ajedrez.

- Bueno, ya lo sé... Pero me debes dinero. Exactamente 10 monedas de plata por el rescate de un chaval de sangre azul, y otras cinco de cobre por los primeros auxilios.

Zelda abrió tanto la boca por la sorpresa que Reizar le vio las muelas.

- ¿Pretendes cobrarme?

- Claro. Soy un mercenario, y vine precisamente para vivir de eso aquí, en Hyrule. – admitió Reizar.

- Yo no contraté tus servicios.

- Pero he cumplido. Sin mí, se habrían llevado a tu novio, y ahora estarías sola.

Zelda se frotó las sienes.

- De acuerdo... Haz lo que quieras. Calcula esa cantidad en rupias y ya veré como te pago. – y tras decir esto, se subió al lomo de Ajedrez. Reizar también montó y la siguió en silencio. – Y no es mi novio. – Zelda observó el rostro de Reizar. - ¿No te has fijado en la corona que lleva? Link es el rey de Hyrule.

Reizar se quedó mudo ante esta afirmación. Zelda aprovechó para espolear a Ajedrez y dejarle atrás, pero no lo logró. El mercenario la siguió sin vacilar, aunque la expresión serena y divertida de su rostro había cambiado. Cruzaron la llanura de Hyrule mientras amanecía. Zelda se encontraba cansada, pero dispuesta a continuar hasta resolver el asunto. Cuando hablara con Kafei y Saharasala, dejaría esto en sus manos y se echaría a dormir en cualquier habitación del templo de la Luz. Eso sí, primero iba a darle una paliza a ese Aganhim, seguro que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Cruzaron las puertas de la antigua ciudadela. Mientras cabalgaban más despacio entre los muros derribados de la capital del reino, Zelda sintió un escalofrío en el pecho, pero lo desechó. Reizar y ella se detuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta del monasterio. Había un grupo numeroso de soldados. Zelda identificó enseguida las armaduras y estandartes de los guardias de Gadia. - Mierda, esto es todo un recibimiento. Reizar...a El gadiano había desaparecido. Había puesto los pies en polvorosa. Zelda no se desanimó. Se acercó al grupo y exclamó:

- ¡Encontré al...!

Molsem, el capitán de la guardia de Hyrule, no la dejó continuar. Tras señalarla, exclamó:

- Detenedla, por intento de asesinato.

- ¿Qué asesinato, ni qué tonterías? Molsem, encontré a Link, está en el rancho Lon-Lon. – Zelda miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde están Leclas, Kafei y Saharasala?

- ¡Fue ella! – una figura temblorosa se adelantó y señaló con el dedo a Zelda. Era el secretario de Link. A su lado, Aganhim asentía.

- Tranquilo, nos ocuparemos nosotros. – Aganhim se dirigió a la heroína de Hyrule con la voz dura como una piedra. – Zelda Esparaván, anoche intentaste asesinar a tu rey. Él se había negado a acceder a una petición tuya, y decidiste usar un doble. Pero antes debías eliminar al auténtico rey... Este pobre ciudadano lo vio todo desde el balcón. Logró llamar a los guardas a tiempo. Hemos detenido a tus cómplices: el sabio de la sombra Kafei Suterland y el sabio del bosque, Leclas.

Durante la acusación, los soldados habían rodeado a Zelda y la apuntaban con sus espadas y picas. Zelda no supo reaccionar ante esto.

- Pero que sarta de majaderías... ¿Os habéis vuelto locos¿Cómo iba yo a hacerle daño a Link? Escuchadme, el rey fue secuestrado por soldados gadianos y ahora está a salvo. ¡Saharasala! Avisad al sabio de la Luz, él os dirá que es cierto.

- Saharasala murió esta noche, a manos del sabio de la sombra. – Aganhim dijo esto con voz triste, aunque al final le dio un tono frío y distante.- Murió protegiendo este lugar.

Los labios de Zelda temblaron. ¿Saharasala, muerto? No, quizá había huido con la forma de Kaepora Gaebora y estaba oculto. Planearía sobre ella y la ayudaría a salir de esta.

- ¿Hacéis caso de un extranjero, de un invasor que se ha aprovechado de nuestra amabilidad, y no me creéis a mi, que soy el Primer Caballero, la heroína de Hyrule? – Zelda aferró las riendas. – Venid conmigo al rancho Lon-Lon, allí veréis en persona al rey.

- Un astuto ardid. – dijo Aganhim. La puerta del templo de la luz se abrió, y un chico rubio dio un par de pasos, vacilante. Llevaba un aparatoso vendaje en el brazo, y su mirada era febril y débil. Zelda dio un grito: era Link. - Alteza¿qué hacéis levantado? – el viejo sacerdote se acercó solícito. Entonces, Link abrió la boca.

- He escuchado lo que habéis dicho. ¡Apresadla de inmediato! – Link sonrió. - ¿No esperabas verme vivo, después de atacarme así? A partir de hoy, tú y todos los sabios sois enemigos de la corona, y seréis condenados a muerte sin juicio ninguno. Y en cuanto a ese doble que planeabas poner en mi lugar, también correrá la misma suerte.

Zelda extrajo la espada. Con un grito de rabia, sorteó a los guardias e intentó acercarse al falso Link para golpearle, pero Aganhim se interpuso en medio. Alzó los dedos y de ellos surgió un rayo eléctrico. Aganhim emitió un quejido sordo, que la chica identificó como una risa. El relámpago azul golpeó a Zelda en el pecho y la envió por encima de los guardias. La chica aterrizó dando una voltereta y se movió rápido para evitar aturdirse. Sonó una fuerte explosión. La explanada delante del templo se llenó de humo gris, que picaba y hacía llorar. Zelda se cubrió a tiempo, y Reizar surgió como un fantasma a su lado.

- Rápido, por aquí.

Zelda siguió al mercenario. Montó sobre Ajedrez y puso rumbo a toda velocidad hacia el rancho. Rezó a las tres diosas para que aquello fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla demasiado real y larga.

* * *

Vidrieras que caían, gritos, el olor a fuego... En el centro de la sala, Kafei sostenía a un moribundo Saharasala. Link contemplaba la escena desde la entrada. Los ojos ciegos del sabio buscaron los de él y le atraparon. 

- Mi joven muchacho, nuestro líder... No fui capaz de proteger el libro. Mi hora se acaba en la mayor de las vergüenzas.

- Saharasala... El Libro de Mudora me lo arrebataron a mi cuando lo tenía entre mis dedos. No ha sido culpa tuya, pero por favor, no nos dejes... Te necesitamos. – Link se había arrodillado al lado del cuerpo frío de Saharasala. Unos soldados entraron, y atraparon a Kafei. Link alargó las manos para tocar anciano.

- Debes proteger la entrada al Mundo Oscuro. Recuerda bien, tú tienes las respuestas... Confía en Zelda y en los sabios y tratad de defender al reino de la más absoluta de las oscuridades... – la imagen de Saharasala tembló. – Ten mucho cuidado, ellos vienen a por ti...  
- ¡No!

Link se incorporó de un salto. Al instante, el dolor lacerante en el hombro le hizo recordar que estaba herido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía la piel del rostro arder. Descendió del lecho, atento a cualquier ruido. Sabía que estaba en el rancho Lon-Lon, y tenía la sensación de que no llevaba mucho rato dormido. Había mucho silencio a su alrededor, un silencio lleno de calma. Maple había dejado una túnica de Kafei sobre la silla. Link se la puso, como pudo. Tuvo que dejar el brazo vendado bajo la túnica. Tras calzarse las botas, recogió la corona, la lente de la verdad y la flauta plateada, que supuso que había traído Zelda. Salió de la habitación, sobresaltando a Maple. La chica dormitaba sentada en una mecedora, en la pequeña y modesta cocina del rancho.

- ¡Alteza¿Qué hacéis?

Link le pidió silencio. Después, prestó atención a algo que solo él parecía escuchar. Asustada por el aspecto del rey, Maple se acercó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sh... Zelda no está por aquí¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No, se fue al templo de la Luz. Lo más seguro es que envíe a la guardia real a buscarle.

Link negó con la cabeza. Ahora Maple fue capaz de escucharlo: el trotar de cientos de caballos. Debían estar casi a las puertas del rancho. El rey la miró, y el temor que vio en sus ojos azules la impresionó.

- Esa no es mi guardia real. Rápido, Maple, hay que salir de aquí.

- Pe...pero... - Los dos estamos en peligro. La muchacha iba a replicar al rey, cuando el silencio del amanecer se vio roto pro un estruendo metálico.

- ¡Es la verja del rancho¡Intentan derribarla! – exclamó la joven.

- ¿Por dónde podemos escapar? – le preguntó Link.

Maple dudó. Su tío estaba impedido, ella no podía marcharse y dejarle atrás. Con rapidez, tomó una ballesta de detrás de la puerta.

- Hay un cobertizo, al otro lado del pastizal. En el guardamos herramientas y las vacas que están a punto de parir. Oculta detrás de las cajas, hay una salida de emergencia. Conduce al Bosque Perdido.

- No me iré sin ti.

Sorprendía que en esos momentos, una de las personas a la que más había odiado por separarla de su querido Kafei le inspirara tanta simpatía y cariño. Maple le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

- Estaré bien. La granja tiene una verja resistente, y estos muros han soportado de todo. Zelda y Kafei no me lo perdonarían si le hicieran algo al rey. Vamos, huid.

Link vaciló: acabó obedeciendo a pesar de todas sus dudas. No huyó por cobardía, sino porque sospechaba que si no le encontraban en la granja, dejarían a Maple y a su familia tranquila. Cruzó a toda velocidad el ancho pasto de las vacas y llegó al cobertizo. Tal y como le había indicado Maple, detrás de las cajas había una salida, muy estrecha. A duras penas, usando el hombro sano como palanca, Link apartó las cajas y logró entrar. Menos mal que no era un chico grueso: el hueco era tan estrecho que apenas podía respirar.

Al otro lado, le esperaba una niebla tan espesa que apenas veía más allá de sus narices. Escuchó, eso sí, el ruido de la verja al ceder a la presión, y las voces de los soldados. Entonces, Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y tocó una tonada muy rápida y ágil. "Tengo que llamar su atención... y luego huir al bosque" El sonido de la flauta se elevó sobre el de los soldados. Miraron en dirección al sonido, y se encontraron con la silueta del rey entre la niebla. Dejaron el rancho atrás y se precipitaron hacia él. El rey corría hacia el bosque, seguido por una veintena de soldados galopando sobre veloces corceles y con las armas en alto. Fue un milagro que ningún arquero diera en el blanco, quizá gracias a la niebla. Sin pensar en nada más que en llegar al refugio del bosque, Link corría como podía. Le dolía la herida del hombro, y le pesaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, las diosas le concedieron un respiro. Llegó a tiempo al Bosque Perdido, y se hundió entre la vegetación.

- ¡No seáis cobardes! – gritó alguien. - ¡Este bosque ya no está encantado, y hay que capturar al impostor del rey Link!

- ¿Cómo? – Link se encogió bajo el arbusto. – Pero... ¿qué está pasando?

El viento sopló con inusitada fuerza y el arbusto que le protegía salió despedido. Link quedó al descubierto de los ojos de los guardias. Esta vez no podía esperar a que Zelda apareciera y le ayudara. Tocó el único objeto que llevaba y dio un paso atrás. El sonido de la flauta fue tétrico y triste, para una tonada que ya había tocado otras veces y que era alegre. Según el libro de Mudora, aquella canción tenía un efecto determinado sobre las plantas. Por unos segundos, no ocurrió nada. Los soldados seguían avanzando hacia él, con sus armas en alto. Desde esa distancia, Link podía ver sus ojos sedientos de sangre, y le recordó a aquel ojo de iris corintio que vio en el antiguo dominio de los zoras.

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron, y el sonido que surgió parecía el de cientos de cascabeles. Un roble asestó un fuerte golpe con la más gruesa de sus ramas a los soldados. Los que quedaron en pie recibieron, anonadados, el ataque de otro roble, seguido de un batallón de matorrales. Sentado en el suelo, sin apenas aliento, estaba el que les había despertado, un chaval de 17 años con cara de susto. Sobre su hombro sintió una mano grande, pero no se atrevió a girarse. Quizá aquel hechizo había sido insuficiente, y uno de los guardias le había atrapado al fin. El cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¡Link¡Para esto! – le gritó Kafei Suterland, mientras trataba de reanimarle. El granjero vestía aún sus ropas de galas, pero manchadas de sangre. Las ramas atacaban a todo aquello que se les ponían por delante, y una de ellas se dirigía hacia Kafei. El joven alzó su boomerang y golpeó la rama. Tan pronto como se había desatado, todo regresó a la calma. Kafei obligó a Link a ponerse en pie, mientras otra persona tiraba de las riendas de dos caballos. El rey no habló, se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior del bosque sin proferir queja alguna.

* * *

Nota de Roskat: Perdonad si no contesto a los últimos reviews, ando muy ocupada últimamente. Con este capítulo, empieza realmente la aventura, espero que os guste. Y gracias. 


	6. Capítulo 6 Todo vuelve a empezar

Capítulo 6. Todo vuelve a empezar.

Reizar y Zelda alcanzaron el rancho Lon-Lon en pocas horas, y a tiempo para descubrir el lugar vacío. Desde un recodo, usando el catalejo que le prestó Reizar, Zelda vio que el lugar había sido escenario de una violenta pelea, aunque no había llegado a arder. Eso sí, de Maple, su tío y de Link no quedaba ni un rastro. Zelda creyó que Link había sido capturado por segunda vez, pero Reizar la tranquilizó.

- Han dejado a varios guardias, vigilando ese lugar vacío... Será porque se les ha escapado y están buscándole. Tú pareces conocerle bien... ¿dónde crees que se puede haber refugiado? – preguntó el mercenario. Zelda reflexionó antes de decir:

- El único lugar que se me ocurre es el Bosque Perdido. En el caso improbable de que Link fuera capaz de correr como el viento, herido como está, sería el lugar más cercano y que ofrece un buen refugio... Aunque no sé si sabe llegar a... – Zelda se detuvo. Sentía un fuerte dolor cabeza, y tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no bostezar.

- Vamos, entonces.

Reizar tiró de las riendas de Ajedrez en dirección al Bosque Perdido. Con cuidado, evitaron el camino y encontrarse con los soldados, dando un buen rodeo. Cuando alcanzaron el bosque, estaba empezando a oscurecer. Zelda había estado dormitando mientras cabalgaba, e indicaba el camino cuando Reizar le daba un empujón. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para no dejarse arrastrar por el sueño que sentía, se le cerraban los ojos. Unas horas antes, bailaba con el rey en el salón, y bromeaba con Leclas... y ahora, la perseguía la guardia real acusándola de asesinato.

- Es de locos. – se le escapó, medio en sueños. Reizar la escuchó.

- Lord Aganhim es un hombre justo, me sorprende que haga esas acusaciones sin pruebas.

- ¿Hombre justo?

- Sin duda. Quizás si conseguimos que el rey regrese y demuestre quién es, se solucione el malentendido.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú no has estado atento, verdad? Según ese impostor, yo he conspirado, yo y todos los sabios. Cielos, Leclas y Kafei... ¿les habrá pasado lo mismo que a Saharasala? No sé que tipo de hechizos emplean los magos de tu país, pero este me da miedo.

- Todo tiene solución, pecosa, excepto la muerte.

- Como vuelvas a llamarme así, entonces seré yo quién te ponga remedio.

Reizar hubiera soltado una carcajada, de encontrarse los dos en una situación más relajada. El camino por donde le conducía la labrynnesa era a través de túneles secretos y vías extrañas, ocultas por el denso follaje de los árboles. A medida que oscurecía, más tétrico se volvía el bosque. "Está igual, a como estaba cuando yo vivía aquí, con Urbión y los niños..." pensó Zelda, y al instante se regañó a si misma por mencionar el nombre de su amigo.

Como si hubiera conjurado en efecto un recuerdo del pasado, vio al final del camino a alguien sentado sobre una piedra. Desde esa distancia, solo distinguía un atuendo hecho con hojas y un sombrero picudo de color marrón con parches de colores. Masticaba con furia un trozo de palodul.

- La gente... siempre vuelve. – masculló Leclas al ver llegar a Zelda. En cuanto vio al desconocido se puso en pie, arrojó la rama de palodul y enarboló una vara. - ¿Quién demonios es ese tío?

- Es un amigo. – Zelda bajó de Ajedrez. – Leclas... ¿qué ha pasado¿qué es toda esta locura de que...?

- Mejor hablemos dentro. Todavía no estamos seguros. – Leclas miró con suspicacia al mercenario. Este se presentó, pero el chico le ignoró. – Vamos, rápido. Deja, yo me ocupo de los caballos.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas por túneles y caminos secretos, llegaron al fin a la entrada de un templo derruido. Reizar no se atrevió a preguntar, se limitó a seguir a los dos amigos, que estaban muy callados. Zelda ardía en ganas de preguntar, pero empezaba a sentirse demasiado agotada. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. En la entrada del templo, reconoció la silueta segura y ancha de Kafei. El sabio de la sombra no hizo preguntas sobre el único del grupo que no conocía, aunque recibió una mirada fría por parte del granjero. En el interior del templo, Link dormía, cubierto con varias mantas hechas con piel. Zelda suspiró aliviada y se sentó a su lado. El rostro de su amigo estaba perlado de sudor y algo veía en sus sueños, que se sacudía con espasmos y murmuraba cosas inconexas.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – Zelda tocó la mano del rey, muy fría en comparación con el rostro colorado.

- No lo sé. Tiene fiebre, y desde este mediodía no deja de delirar. – Kafei observó como Reizar se adelantaba y se acercaba a Link. En un primer momento, se interpuso, pero el mercenario le esquivó.

- Se pondrá bien, no os preocupéis. – Se inclinó sobre el durmiente y examinó la herida.- Luego le haré una cura. Es normal que un chico así con todo lo que ha pasado esté un poco enfermo. Necesita descanso, al igual que tú, Caballero Zanahoria.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. – Leclas interrumpió las quejas de Zelda. – Nos persiguen, y a estas alturas ya sabrán de la existencia de este sitio... por muy en secreto que traté que quedará.

Zelda observó el templo. Aunque le había parecido que volvía a unos cinco años atrás, había cambios sustanciales. Uno de ellos era que el techo sobre sus cabezas era resistente, hecho con la madera de mejor calidad y bien aislado. Además, había una chimenea, y en los estantes se acumulaban armas, ropas, mantas, pucheros, y vasijas con conservas.

- Bueno, por favor... Estoy cansada, y me gustaría saber qué ha pasado. ¿Cómo es posible que en menos de un día, me acusen de intento de asesinato, coloquen a un doble de Link.

- ¡Es ese Aganhim! – Leclas estalló. Moviendo los brazos caminó arriba y abajo de la sala principal del templo. – ¡Os dije que no era de fiar, os lo dije! Pero vosotros, noooo... Que si cena por un lado, que si baile por el otro, que si muy amable y sí señor... ¡Le hemos servido el reino y la cabeza de Link en bandeja de plata¡Y encima, Saharasala..!

Kafei hizo callar a Leclas alzando la mano.

- Zelda, debes saber que Saharasala ha muerto.

- Eso dijeron esos guardas... Además, que habías sido tú quién lo había hecho... – Zelda trató de sonreír. – Pero está bien¿verdad? Puede que haya escapado como búho y...

- No, murió en mis brazos. – el sabio de la sombra miró hacia abajo. Lo que contó a continuación sonó a metálico y cansado, pues lo había ensayado en su cabeza miles de veces en esas horas. – Cuando partí al templo del tiempo, en busca de su ayuda, los soldados gadianos me siguieron. Al llegar, me encontré con los cadáveres de todos los monjes. Saharasala aún respiraba, estaba en la habitación donde estuvo el pedestal con la Espada Maestra. Con su último aliento, me advirtió de que debíamos guardarnos del aire, que Link estaba en un lugar con cascadas y también que antes estaba la entrada al Mundo Oscuro. Que debíamos proteger esa entrada. Intenté avisarte usando la piedra telepatía, a pesar de que sabía que tú no tienes ninguna... lo intenté... – la actitud templada y serena de Kafei se transformó. Aún vestía las ropas que había usado durante la gala, y en ellas lucía una gran mancha de sangre reseca. – Me apresaron, al igual que a Leclas. Gracias a él que pudimos escapar.

- Yo no llegué tan lejos como tú. – el shariano le tendió a Zelda un poco de un tasajo de carne. – Entré en la sala de baile, con intención de llamar a la guardia... pero me atacaron por detrás (panda de cobardes) y me desperté en la prisión. Me dijeron que habías tratado de asesinar a Link y que yo era tu cómplice o algo así. Les mandé al carajo. Cuando se marcharon, cogí mis ganzúas...

- ¿Tus ganzúas? – Zelda casi escupe un poco de carne. El dolor de cabeza ahora era tan sonoro que le dolía hasta al hablar. - ¿Aún las tienes?

Leclas le mostró el dobladillo de su jubón llamativo: tenían un descosido.

- No me separo jamás de ellas. E hice bien. También, hace ya tiempo, reformé este templo, con la intención de usarlo como cabaña para la caza y por si alguna vez necesitábamos un lugar donde refugiarnos. Solo los niños, Link y tú conocéis donde está el templo de los Niños Perdidos. Confiaba en que te acordarías.

- Zelda ¿has visto el rancho¿Cómo está Maple? – Kafei estaba muy ansioso. Zelda negó con la cabeza y bostezó.

- Lo siento, Kafei... No lo sé... Yo, estoy cansada, lo siento... No sé qué debemos hacer, ni a donde ir. Yo... no comprendo nada. Perdonadme.

Las siluetas de sus amigos se desdibujaron. Zelda se hizo un ovillo al lado de Link y cerró los ojos. Tardó al menos cuatro horas en volver a abrirlos. Reizar estaba sentado a su lado, observado por los ojos fijos y rencorosos de Leclas. En ese instante, el mercenario decía:

- Vamos, os han hecho una buena. – miró hacia Link, que parecía dormir más tranquilo. - ¿Es de verdad este chico vuestro rey, o un impostor?

Zelda se incorporó como un resorte. Ya no le dolía la cabeza.

- Claro que lo es. – dijeron a la vez Kafei, Leclas y la muchacha.

- Reconocería a Link en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma. – declaró la guerrera, frotándose los ojos.

- Tenía la flauta de la familia real. – añadió Leclas.

- En verdad, no tenéis pruebas.

La voz ronca no vino de ninguno de los chicos ni del mercenario gadiano. Zelda se giró. Link estaba sentado, pálido como un muerto.

- Tendréis que confiar en mi palabra. Soy Link V Barnerak, rey de Hyrule y maestro de los sabios. Saharasala... – una gruesa lágrima se escapó por su mejilla. – Saharasala ha muerto, cumpliendo con su deber. Sin el sabio de la luz, los otros sabios están desprotegidos. – se limpió con impaciencia la lágrima y trató de serenarse. – He creído escuchar que Aganhim ha colocado a un doble en mi lugar¿cierto? Y también que hemos sido acusados de traición. Esto nos obligará a huir de Hyrule, y no podemos confiar en las gentes que nos encontremos. Además, tenemos un problema mayor, el peor de todos: el objetivo de todo esto es abrir la puerta al Mundo Oscuro.

- ¿Para qué quieren hacer eso? – preguntó Leclas. - ¿En ese mundo hay algo que merezca la pena, oro?

- No... pero está Ganon sellado. – Zelda tembló.

- Hay dos formas de entrar al Mundo Oscuro. Una, a través de la cámara del templo del Tiempo, levantando la Espada Maestra que protegía el sello. Pero esta entrada desapareció cuando Zelda la extrajo. La otra forma... es reunir los cinco elementos, la luz dorada y una melodía especial, extraída de un instrumento de la familia real. En el libro de Mudora también estaba el hechizo necesario, y unos versos con pistas encriptadas para encontrar el primero de los elementos.

- Esos tipos se llevaron el libro... Pero claro, tú seguro que te aprendiste el poema ese... – dijo Zelda.

Link murmuró muy bajito y la caballero tuvo que inclinarse para escucharle.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- Pero Saharasala me dijo, antes de irse, que debíamos consultar con el Árbol Deku. No estoy seguro, pero él nos podrá decir qué hacer a continuación...

- Bien, bien... ¿y dónde encontramos al árbol ese? Por si no lo recuerdas, llegamos de casualidad a aquel lugar.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala del templo. De repente, Link se dio un golpe en la frente, tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de quitarse la corona.

- Ah, claro... Zelda, había una tercera persona con nosotros. – Link se incorporó. Caminaba un poco encorvado por la herida, pero salió al exterior, seguido por el resto del grupo.

- ¿Una tercera persona? Tú deliras... – Zelda trataba de hacer memoria. – En aquel claro, sólo estábamos tú, yo, el Árbol Deku y... – y la guerrero se detuvo.

Link acariciaba las crines de Centella, su fiel yegua. Leclas aclaró que, cuando escaparon de la prisión, era el único caballo aparte de Dújar que aún estaba en las caballerizas.

- Muchas gracias, Leclas. Hiciste bien. Vamos, debemos ir en busca del Árbol Deku. Centella nos guiará.

- Espera, voy a coger provisiones. Debemos apagar el fuego, y también deberíais cambiaros, Kafie, Zelda. Con esas ropas, no es bueno viajar. En la despensa hay ropa de abrigo.

Una vez cambiadas las ropas y recogido el refugio, Leclas atrancó la puerta y se marcharon, siguiendo a Centella. El hecho de que Link tuviera fe en la memoria de su fiel yegua era algo extraño. Reizar comentó que algunos caballos tenían buena memoria, a lo que Leclas le preguntó si solía hablar a menudo con los caballos. Kafei, a pesar de estar serio y preocupado, soltó una carcajada. Zelda no dijo nada sobre la idea de Link, pero acabó reconociendo que la yegua sí podía recordar el lugar. Link dejaba que fuera ella quien decidiera el camino, y poco a poco pasaron el pantano, donde Zelda rescató al príncipe de una gran Deku-Baba. Había menos de estas plantas en el bosque, pero Zelda decidió matar a un par y proveerse de semillas y palos. Ya bastante desprotegida se sentía sin su escudo y con las ropas de hombre que le había prestado Leclas: una casaca marrón, unos pantalones negros y una pelliza larga de color pardo, ideal para pasar desapercibida entre la maleza y protegerse del frío... pero ineficaz si la atacaban con algo afilado.

Cuando llegaron a una región del bosque más oscura y densa, Centella se detuvo y Link dijo:

- Ya hemos llegado.

En efecto, a la luz de la mañana, pudieron ver el claro, recorrido por un arroyo cristalino, y en el centro de todo, un gran árbol Deku. La reacción de Leclas y Kafei fue bastante tranquila, pues los dos conocían la historia del encuentro de Zelda y Link con el gran árbol. Reizar se quedó paralizado y, señalando el rostro de madera dormido, exclamó:

- ¡Se parece a Maku!

- ¿A quién? – le preguntó Link.

El grupo había descendido de sus monturas y miraban el rostro tallado en la madera. El árbol Deku dormía profundamente. No quedaba en el claro rastro de la lucha que cinco años atrás había mantenido Zelda contra un escorpión gigante.

- Maku, la sabia. Vive en los bosques de Beele, mi pueblo, y es quién cuida de las hadas. Todos aquellos que buscan la sabiduría, acuden a ella. – Reizar admiró al gran Árbol Deku. – No sabía que existía algo así en Hyrule.

- Yo tampoco sabía nada sobre esa tal Maku. – dijo Link.

- Bueno, ya os pondréis al día en otro momento. – Zelda se plantó con los brazos en jarras. – ¿Cómo le despertamos?

- Pues, la verdad... – Link se quedó callado. El rey caminó hasta quedar en frente del gran árbol. Se tambaleó un poco, y Zelda estuvo a punto de socorrerle, cuando Link se irguió con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. – Vaya, vaya... Que extraño... pero... podría intentarlo.

Sin más palabras, Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y sopló. Un dulce melodía inundó el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una ligera brisa levantó las ramas y dejó pasar los rayos del sol. Cuando acabó, Zelda se giró hacia el árbol Deku. Este había abierto los párpados de madera y les miraba con su iris verde.

- Alteza... Es una alegría volver a veros...- dijo el árbol con voz serena. – Y esta chica tan bella es la valiente Zelda Esparaván. Habéis crecido mucho los dos.

Miró al resto de acompañantes. Leclas aparentaba estar tranquilo. Kafie, a estas alturas acostumbrado a ver monstruos de todos los tipos, temblaban de miedo, aunque no lo demostró. Reizar se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, aunque el árbol Deku le dedicó un tiempo de observación.

- Un placer conoceros, Leclas, sabio del Bosque y Kafei, sabio de la sombra. Conozco vuestros nombres porque, aunque dormido, soy consciente de los cambios en la tierra. También sé que Saharasala, el sabio de la Luz, ha fallecido. Lamento que llegara su hora, pero me alegro de ver que habéis sabido proteger a vuestro líder. Link dio un paso al frente.

- Maese Deku... Sin el sabio de la luz¿qué haremos? Saharasala me pidió que viniera a verle si ocurría una catástrofe, y así ha sido... Además, creo que ya trató de advertirme¿cierto?

El árbol Deku agitó las ramas al compás del viento.

- Cierto es, sí. En el mundo de los sueños, los seres mágicos nos encontramos. Mis ramas trataron de advertir de la creciente sombra que amenaza la paz del reino.

- ¿Qué es esa sombra? – preguntó Zelda.

- Quién es... Su alteza le ha conocido, puedo sentir su aura maligna aún sobre él. Su nombre es Vaati.

- ¿Qué pretende?

El árbol Deku permaneció en silencio un largo rato.

- Su interés por el Libro de Mudora y por mantener cautivo a su majestad indica que va detrás del Triforce. Ahora mismo, está dividido: una pieza la tienes tú, Zelda, como heroína de Hyrule y elegida para ser protectora del reino. La otra pieza, la más poderosa en estos momentos, es el Triforce de la sabiduría... Está en nuestro joven rey.

- La tercera pieza, la del poder, está en el Mundo Oscuro. – terminó de decir Link.

- Debemos evitar que ese tal Vaati llegue al inframundo. – Zelda se llevó la mano a la espada. – Árbol Deku¿es cierto que hay otra forma de entrar?

- La hay. Hace mucho tiempo, los avatares fuimos colocados aquí por las diosas, distribuidos por todo el mundo. Cada uno protege a una raza, una forma de vida, una cultura...Yo soy el protector de los Kokiris, y como tal, me dieron el orbe de Farore, un poderoso talismán. Siglos atrás, cedí ese poder a otra raza que lo necesitaba... – el árbol Deku bostezó. – No me queda mucho tiempo, el hechizo se acaba... Buscad el siguiente avatar que está en el reino, Lord Valu. Esto os ayudará.

Un trozo de corteza se desprendió por encima de sus cabezas, y dejó al descubierto una oquedad, encima del ojo derecho del Maese Deku. Este volvió a bostezar y, antes de cerrar los ojos, musitó:

- Debéis tomar una decisión, alteza. Recordad... los elementos... o vuestro pueblo...

El árbol cerró los ojos y todo regresó a la normalidad, regresaron los sonidos y se hizo un poco más oscuro. Zelda se giró para preguntar a Link qué le parecía todo aquel embrollo, cuando de repente el rey soltó la flauta y cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Link! – Zelda le cogió de los hombros a tiempo de que se desplomara.

- Estoy bien... Un poco cansado, lo siento. – Link hizo un gesto de dolor y se tocó la herida. – Vuelve a sangrar.

Reizar ya estaba a su lado.

- Necesitamos un sitio para que pueda curarle y también donde poder descansar. – el mercenario le tocó la frente. – Le ha subido la fiebre.

- ¿Y el elemento? Hay que darse prisa, Vaati debe saber ya donde está. – Link trató de ponerse en pie. Zelda y Reizar le obligaron a sentarse.

- No te preocupes, iré yo sola.

Leclas regresó de recoger lo que había en el hueco. Lo miraba con cara de asombro, y, cuando llegó al lado del grupo, lo mostró.

- Muy gracioso, el arbolito este: nos dice que nos dará algo para ayudarnos... y lo que tenemos es una máscara. – y la mostró al grupo.  
Kafei dio un brinco hacia atrás y cruzó los dedos de las dos manos. El granjero, que había permanecido inamovible ante la visión de un árbol parlante, temblaba como una hoja ante la máscara.

- ¡Quita eso¡Está maldita!

- Ju, ju, ju... Un chico grande como tú no puede creer en ese tipo de supersticiones tontas. – Leclas se echó a reír.

- Esas historias son ciertas. Una noche en la granja me atacaron unos skull kid con máscaras. Desde entonces, no me gustan.

Leclas y Zelda se miraron de reojo. Link observó que Zelda se ponía colorada, mientras Leclas sonreía de una forma triste.

- Es la máscara de un pájaro. – comentó Zelda, para desviar la atención.

- Esta hecha con plumas, sobre una base de madera. Supongo que de este árbol. – Leclas tanteó la máscara. – Um... parece muy antigua. No tiene el nombre del artesano.

Leclas le tendió la máscara a Zelda, y la muchacha examinó un momento.

- Esto me recuerda... a una historia que me contaba mi maestra en Lynn... sobre una tribu de hombres pájaros. Creo que se llamaban ornis.

- El nombre correcto es watarara, pero sí, tienes razón. – Link pidió verla. – Creo que ya sé... la pista. Valú debe proteger a los watarara, es el avatar de su tribu. Por tanto, el orbe de Farore lo tienen ellos.

- ¿Y dónde están los ornis?

Link dijo algo sobre la Montaña de Fuego y los gorons. Reizar tuvo más reflejos que los otros y le cogió a tiempo para evitar que Link se golpeara contra el suelo.

- Tenemos que acampar aquí mismo. – Reizar apretó una venda contra la herida.

- Cuando veníamos hacia aquí vi una especie de cueva... por ahí. – Kafei señaló a lo que parecía una cueva, tapada por lianas y musgo.

En pocos minutos ya estaban instalados en el interior. Tuvieron suerte, pues empezó a llover justo en ese momento. La cueva era en realidad el interior de un árbol hueco. Kafei dijo que sería el refugio de algún animal, pero Leclas negó con la cabeza.

- No, esto es muy regular. Yo diría... que está hecho por la mano de un hombre. – Leclas sonrió para si mismo.- Si no fuera porque suena muy extraño, creo que esto fue la casa de alguien.

- Casa o no, es un buen refugio. Nadie lo conoce y parece estable. – Zelda se recogió el cabello en una trenza. Reizar había vendado a Link, y el rey dormía al fondo, cerca del fuego. – Voy al reino de los gorons. Ellos sabrán decirme donde pillar a los watarara esos. Además, así hablo con Link VIII.

- Espera¿vas a ir sola? – fue Reizar quien lo dijo, pero tanto Kafei como Leclas habían abierto la boca para protestar.

- Sí. Leclas es quien mejor conoce el Bosque Perdido, le necesitaréis si hay que huir. Kafei es fuerte e inteligente. Si Vaati os encuentra, sé que sacaréis a Link y le protegeréis. – Zelda se aseguró el cinto de la espada y se colocó la capa.

- Ya, pero al menos yo debería acompañarte. – Reizar dio un par de pasos e iba a añadir una frase más pero Zelda le interrumpió con una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo está Link?

- Pues... tiene fiebre, y la herida está tardando en curarse. Necesita descansar y no moverse en un par de días al menos. – Reizar contestó, impaciente. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...?

- Me voy más tranquila sabiendo que hay algo parecido a un médico cerca de Link. Prefiero que te quedes a su lado. Volveré, cuidad de él.

Leclas le tendió la máscara con la cara de pájaro.

- Llévatela, por si los gorons no saben que es un orni.

Zelda la cogió y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de la capa. Agitó la mano a modo de saludo y salió corriendo en medio de la torrencial lluvia.


	7. Capítulo 7 Volvagia

Capítulo 7. Volvagia.

Zelda detuvo la marcha de su caballo, el brioso corcel negro de cabellos blancos. Por esta cualidad, la muchacha le había puesto el raro nombre de Ajedrez, por la combinación de colores negro y blanco de las crines, los calcetines y la mancha blanca en el centro de su frente.

La portadora del triforce del valor se había detenido ante el puente que conducía al reino de los gorons. Había cabalgado sin descanso desde el día anterior, en medio de una torrencial lluvia. Confiaba en que de noche no hubiera nadie en el paso hacia las montañas habitadas por los gorons. Desde que se había reestablecido el contacto entre los humanos y los gorons, después de siglos de aislamiento, los mejores carpinteros de Kakariko y los mejores gorons constructores habían creado un puente perfecto, que cruzaba los acantilados de la montaña de Fuego, y que conducía hasta las puertas del reino de los gorons. Estaba a punto de cruzarlo, cuando tuvo un presentimiento.

Zelda no creía mucho en leer la mente, ni en la magia, a pesar de haber visto el mundo oscuro y haber compartido con Link un enlace telepático. No hacía mucho caso a sus presentimientos, pero este fue fuerte, tanto como si alguien le hubiera gritado al oído "hey, escucha". "No debo asustarme... Soy un caballero del rey. Y debo cumplir mi misión: encontrar a los ornis". Zelda azuzó a Ajedrez y cruzó el puente, pero su marcha no era tan alocada como hasta ahora. Avanzó despacio, mirando a los lados, preguntándose por qué, a pesar de sus pensamientos, sentía miedo. Al final del camino, rodeado por una densa bruma, había alguien, esperando sentado sobre una piedra. Zelda se aproximó a él con cautela, también despacio, observando el cuerpo robusto. La figura se puso en pie. Nada más mirar la armadura, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Había visto antes a un caballero así vestido... en el Mundo Oscuro. El caballero alzó una pesada maza con pincho, dirigida a la cabeza de la joven. Zelda saltó del caballo, y la maza derribó al equino en lugar de a su jinete. Ajedrez cayó muerto en el suelo, no sin antes soltar unos lastimosos relinchos. La arena del camino se cubrió con la sangre espesa del animal.

No hizo preguntas innecesarias. No en esos momentos en los que necesitaba concentración. Hacía años, se había enfrentado a un caballero similar, aunque este vestía una armadura plateada. Era un gemelo del Caballero Demonio que asesinó a su madre, y al que ella misma mató en el Mundo Oscuro, buscando satisfacer la sed de venganza. Volverle a ver era como retroceder, retroceder para mal. El filo de la réplica de la Espada Maestra emitió un fulgor verdoso, fruto de la energía que liberaba el triforce del valor que lucía en la mano derecha. Zelda atacó a las cinchas del cuerpo armado, saltando por encima y por los lados del cuerpo pesado y torpe del caballero. Bajo el yelmo, vio fugazmente la cabeza de un tigre o quizá una pantera. No se dio tiempo a mirarlo, pues atacó con tanta fuerza, que el cuerpo del caballero rebotó en el suelo, se deslizó y cayó por el barranco.

- Pero... ¿qué demonios? – Zelda iba a guardar la espada en la vaina, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no tenía espada. Sostenía un mango, pero el filo se había quebrado como si fuera de cristal. – Maldición.

"Ha bastado una batalla, para perder mi caballo y mi espada... Menudo caballero que estoy hecha" Zelda dedicó unos minutos a mirar el cadáver de su fiel compañero en estos últimos años. De tener tiempo, se habría detenido a enterrarle y honrarle... pero tuvo que girarse. Si ese caballero estaba allí, debía ser porque la esperaban. En ese caso, también estarían en el reino de los gorons. Se apartó los bucles naranjas de la cara y marchó con decisión, casi corriendo. Debía darse prisa en llegar hasta Link VIII. La cueva de los gorons, la entrada del reino construida específicamente para los humanos, estaba abierta de par en par. Esto no era lo inusual, lo raro es que no hubiera ni un goron allí. Del interior le llegó un sonido como de explosiones. "Con espada o sin ella, debo entrar" Zelda echó mano a una daga, el único arma que tenía en esos momentos, y entró corriendo. Se detuvo de repente, pues una ola de aire caliente casi la tumba en el suelo. Sentía tanto calor que el sudor se evaporó antes de salir, y su piel se puso roja y tirante.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando?

- ¡Cuidado-goro! – un goron la empujó, antes de que una llamarada enorme arrasara la entrada. - ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí, joven Zelda?

Zelda alzó la mirada. Estaban acurrucados detrás de una gran piedra, carbonizada debido a las corrientes de fuego que barrían el lugar. A través del humo, pudo ver a su salvador: un goron de la guardia real del rey Biggoron.

- He venido a ayudaros. ¿Dónde está el príncipe?

- Está en el palacio-goro, pero...

Zelda se puso en pie, para ver, más allá de la roca, a un extraño dragón alargado. Surcaba el techo de la gruta, buscando con su ojo experto víctimas. El dragón se cansó y se coló por una grieta del suelo. Zelda y el goron salieron del refugio.

- Volverá. Hay que evacuar a todos antes de que sea tarde-goro. – y el goron rodó escaleras abajo. Había otros gorons ocultos, pero una gran cantidad de ellos yacían muertos en el suelo.

- ¿Volvagia¿El dragón legendario, el que...? – Zelda corrió también para ayudar a los gorons. El goron de la guardia real interrumpió su pregunta.

- Sí, el dragón que fue derrotado el héroe del tiempo-goro.

- ¿Cómo vais a huir? – Zelda miraba en su derredor, buscando algún tipo de arma, pero no la veía. Recordó, demasiado tarde, que los gorons no fabricaban armas, porque era un pueblo pacífico.

- Hay un pasadizo secreto. Espero que el rey y el príncipe se pongan a salvo antes de que regrese Volvagia-goro.

El goron se giró hacia la caballero, pero la chica ya corría en dirección al palacio. Conocía de sobra aquel lugar, pues había visitado muchas veces al gran rey Biggoron y a su hijo. El joven Link VIII compartía con su homónimo el gusto por la lectura y la investigación. También en que ambos eran demasiado delgados para sus respectivas razas. "Por favor, Din, Nayru y Farore, que esté vivo, que esté vivo..." Zelda se encontró con una roca enorme que le tapaba el paso. Sin vacilar, recogió una flor bomba que crecía en el suelo y que tan frecuentes eran en el reino goron. La recogió y gritó:

- ¡Apartaos de la puerta, va a estallar!

Y ella misma siguió su propio consejo, tras lanzar la "flor" contra la roca. La bomba era lo bastante fuerte para que una parte de la piedra se derribara, pero no lo suficiente para que los gorons atrapados pudieran salir o que pudieran entrar para ayudarles. Zelda se coló en el interior y cruzó en hall. El espectáculo del salón principal del trono era asolador: no quedaba ni un goron vivo, yacían muertos en su camino, como enormes rocas olvidadas. Con un estremecimiento, Zelda llamó a Link VIII, y no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Maldición. – la chica corrió por la sala del trono, buscando un escondite o en su defecto, más flores bomba. Los gorons no usaban espadas ni otros tipos de armas. Si tenían que defenderse, preferían emplear los puños, los pinchos que le salían a los machos de la espalda cuando se enfadaban o las bombas, como la que había usado Zelda. Escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte, y las piedras que tapaban la puerta temblaron como si fueran de mantequilla.

"Volvagia quiere entrar... a por mí" Zelda encontró una puerta y se metió dentro. Volvió a llamar Link VIII y al rey Darmanian. Esta vez, recibió una respuesta vaga y débil.

- ¡Link! – Zelda se agachó junto a lo que parecía una gran estatua goron, que aplastaba al príncipe. - ¿Estás bien?

El goron tenía los ojos brillantes, como dos ascuas, y al fondo brillaba una luz roja que le recordó a los faros en las costas.

- Mi padre... Mi padre...

Zelda retrocedió un poco, para admirar el majestuoso cadáver del rey Darmanian. En un último esfuerzo para proteger a su hijo, el sabio del Fuego, el rey había dado su vida.

- Hay que sacarte de aquí, rápido. – Zelda tiró del brazo pétreo de su amigo. No se movió.

- ¿Para qué¿Para qué? – Link VIII temblaba de arriba a abajo.

- Eres un sabio, ese dragón ha venido a por ti. Cuánto antes salgamos, antes dejará en paz a tu pueblo. ¡Rápido!

Link VIII negó con la cabeza. Alzó el brazo de su padre que aún lo protegía y se puso en pie.

- No puedo dejar a mi padre...

Zelda trataba de no pensar en la primera vez que vio al rey goron, y en su mirada sabia pero llena de ternura y afabilidad. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo allí, se derrumbaría por la pena.

- Lucharé contra Volvagia, pero no ahora. No tengo espada y...

El dragón había derribado la última de las piedras, y regresaba para terminar con la tarea. Voló por el techo de la sala de audiencias y descendió hacia las profundidades.

- Hay un pasadizo, en los sótanos. – dijo Link VIII. Zelda asintió y le siguió. No se hizo una bola, pues Zelda no podría seguirle así; pero tampoco hizo falta. Un montón de rocas se desprendieron, y les cortaron la única salida. El joven goron empezó a cavar, y Zelda le siguió a través del improvisado túnel. Volvagia se quedó escupiendo fuego y gritando de rabia, aunque nada dispuesto a rendirse.

- Por aquí, rápido. – Link terminó de excavar, pues habían llegado a una cámara subterránea y oscura. Zelda escuchaba el ruido del rumor de agua, y supuso que era uno de los yacimientos de agua mineral de la montaña. Link, el rey, le había contado algo sobre geología del lugar.

- La Montaña del Fuego es un lugar lleno de secretos. – Link VIII podía ver bien en la penumbra, y Zelda encendió un palo de Deku baba con una de sus semillas de ambar. Siguió al goron por el estrecho pasadizo, escuchando su voz triste. Acababa de perder a su amado padre, pero el goron se había repuesto. Quizá la situación era tan estresante que, hasta que no estuviera tumbado y tranquilo, no se pararía a pensar en la muerte de su padre. – Hace muchos años, el héroe viajó a través de estos túneles para salvar al mundo de un hechicero que intentó dominar el triforce.

- ¿Qué leyenda es esa? Nunca la había escuchado.

- Hay muchas leyendas del héroe del tiempo que casi nadie conoce. Cada pueblo tiene la suya: los zoras dicen que el héroe era en realidad un prometido de la princesa, los gorons, que fue hermano de sangre de un rey goron, otros, que era un huérfano criado por los kokiris, otros que nació en una granja y sus antepasados fueron soldados del rey... En fin... Por eso es una leyenda¿sabes? Porque no se sabe nada de forma cierta, y se cuenta de una forma diferente en cada generación.

Zelda asintió, sin comprender del todo porque Link VIII hablaba de viejas leyendas, cuando lo importante ahora era salir de allí.

- ¿Sabes algo del orbe de Farore?

- El orbe de Farore no está en nuestro poder, nunca lo ha estado. Hace mucho tiempo, custodiamos el orbe de Din, que representa al fuego, uno de los elementos. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo atrás una princesa, la de la leyenda, nos convenció para entregárselo a otra raza, más necesitada de su protección.

Zelda iba a preguntar "¿qué raza era esa?" cuando Link VIII se detuvo y la dejó pasar delante.

- En esa leyenda que te estaba contando, se decía que el héroe empleó esto para luchar, entre otras muchas armas. Ahora, puedes cogerlo. Lo necesitarás para acabar con Volvagia.

Zelda vio un gran cofre, cubierto de polvo y cerrado con varios candados. La muchacha se estaba preguntando como podría abrirlo, cuando tocó la superficie. Su mano derecha emitió un resplandor, y los cierres cayeron al suelo, inútiles.

- Solo el héroe de cada leyenda puede tocarlo. Es un hechizo. – Link VIII tosió. – Debimos dártelo hace tiempo, pero pensé que... estábamos en tiempos de paz¿para qué te iba a servir? Veo que me equivoqué. Perdona, Zelda.

La chica había dejado de escucharle: había una espada en el interior, una hermosa espada más larga de lo habitual, con un doble filo grueso y, por tanto, de apariencia pesada. Al tocarla, sin embargo, no tuvo dificultad alguna en levantarla y contemplar la perfección de la empuñadura dorada. Eso sí, tenía que emplear las dos manos, pues, al ser tan larga, perdía el equilibrio.

- Es la Espada Biggoron. Los gorons no fabricamos armas, pero hubo un tiempo que sí lo hicimos. Esta espada fue la última. Úsala con sabiduría.

Zelda se giró para darle las gracias, pero Link VIII no la escuchaba. Estaba sentado en el suelo, hecho una bola. La muchacha soltó el regalo y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerme de su amigo. Había sido una estúpida, por no observar que el príncipe goron tenía unas feas heridas de quemaduras en el pecho y en los brazos. Un ruido atronador la sacó de sus preocupaciones: Volvagia regresaba, buscando al sabio y a la heroína.

- Maldito dragón. Link, aguanta. Traeré ayuda, pronto.

Zelda salió de la habitación. Manejaba la enorme espada delante de ella. Era demasiado grande, pero no pesada. Por unos breves segundos, pensó que Link VIII debió dársela antes, para así entrenar con ella. No estaba acostumbrada a manejar armas semejantes. Dejó de lado estos pensamientos egoístas. Debía salvar a los gorons de este dragón sanguinario. No podía perdonar la muerte del rey Darmanian y de sus súbditos.

- ¡Oye, tú, Volvagia de las narices! – Zelda había llegado a una sala iluminada por lava. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, parecido al calor del interior del Templo del Fuego, su primer reto en aquel viaje. - ¡Quieres comer algo más blandito que un goron¡Ven a por mí, lagartija canija!

- Hablas demasiado, muchacha.

La voz vino de algún lugar por debajo de los pies de Zelda. La guerrera dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar la potente mandíbula del dragón. Volvagia surcó el techo de la sala. Su cuerpo recubierto de escamas captaba la luz roja de las llamas y la lava. Abrió la boca y soltó una larga bocanada de fuego. Se agachó a tiempo, y la llama le rozó parte del cabello.

El dragón, con una risa arisca, se escondió en otro agujero.

- Maldición. – Zelda observó que el suelo estaba recubierto de más hoyos, de donde podía surgir la figura de Volvagia. "Debo averiguar por donde va a salir, y rápido... pero yo no soy adivina. ¿Qué hago?" El suelo quemaba, incluso a través de las suelas de sus botas podía sentirlo. Giró cuando una sombra ocultó la luz y se proyectó sobre ella. Huyó lo más lejos que pudo, y el dragón no pudo alcanzarla.

- No estoy en forma. – Zelda se daba cuenta que, para derrotar al dragón, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba Link cuando le necesitaba? Con su habilidad con el arco quizá podría darle en esa fea cara.

Volvagia salió otra vez y voló sobre su cabeza, regodeándose de la pequeñez de su enemigo. El cuerpo alargado de serpiente se movía con elegancia, sin usar las alas, agitándose en el aire sin problemas. La cabeza del dragón, sin embargo, no estaba cubierta de escamas. Era blanca, como un trozo de hueso, y los ojos estaban apagados, sin vida.

- Esa fea cara... Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y, empleando la espada biggoron como pértiga, se impulsó en el aire. El triforce brilló en su mano derecha, cuando atrapó el cuerpo escamoso del animal. Sin soltar la espada, trepó como pudo. Volvagia pareció comprender sus intenciones, y se retorció y enredó sobre sí, buscando derribar al insolente jinete.

En una de las sacudidas, Zelda no pudo sujetarse y salió despedida hacia el suelo. Cuando se golpeó, perdió la visión de forma momentánea. A su alrededor, todo ardía. Podía escuchar los gritos de los gorons, aún sabiendo que estaban lejos, muy lejos. Rodó por el suelo y se quitó de encima algo que le tapaba los ojos. Durante el breve momento en el que se había quedado semi-inconsciente, el dragón le había lanzado una bola de fuego, y le dolía el brazo derecho. En un acto reflejo, se había cubierto con él, y el triforce del valor la había protegido.

- No... me vencerás. – apretó los dientes y pasó por alto el dolor. Sabía que tenía que golpear el cuello del dragón, pero no conseguía llegar hasta él.

- Yo te ayudaré.

La voz de Link VIII la sorprendió. El goron se había arrastrado hasta ella. Sentado, aún tenía suficiente estatura. Tendió su mano pétrea y Zelda la tomó. - ¿Lista? Solo tienes esta oportunidad.

Volvagia aspiraba aire para lanzarlo sobre sus presas. La heroína de Hyrule asintió, y el príncipe de los gorons, tiró de ella para luego impulsarla. Zelda cruzó el espacio entre ellos y el dragón, y esta vez se aferró con más determinación al cuerpo del enemigo. Volvagia dirigió su cabeza hacia el goron que esperaba paciente la muerte. Soltó la bocanada de aire caliente.

- ¡No! – Zelda llegó a la base del cuello. Hizo girar la espada biggoron. Atravesó el fantasmal cuerpo del dragón, blando y al mismo tiempo resistente. El mango tembló y lo perdió. Las escamas cayeron como una lluvia, y la cabeza calavérica de Volvagia rebotó en el suelo hasta deshacerse en cenizas.

* * *

Link VIII estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante. Para poder curarle, los médicos gorons le habían trasladado al interior del Templo del fuego, pues allí, el calor podría ayudar a regenerar la piel del príncipe goron. Allí fue a visitarle la guerrero, cuando los médicos gorons consideraron que sus heridas estaban curadas. Eso sí, vestida con una gruesa túnica roja protectora.

- Es una alegría verte con vida, Zelda. Casi... acaba con nosotros. – Link VIII le sonrió. El enorme cuerpo del príncipe goron estaba cubierto de vendas gruesas hechas con tierra y lodo. – Me recuperaré, pero necesitaré mucho tiempo.

La guerrero se sentó a su lado, sin poder evitar mirarle con pena.

- La espada se llama Biggoron, y es una de las mejores armas fabricadas por los gorons. Sin embargo, no es la ideal para ti, pues eres demasiado pequeña para manejarla. Vi que tenías dificultades durante la lucha con Volvagia.

- De momento me servirá. Siento decirte esto, con toda la situación de tu pueblo y la muerte de tu padre... pero Saharasala.

- Lo sé. Lo supe inmediatamente, como si su muerte fuera un terremoto que sacudiera lo más profundo de la montaña. No soy el sabio más poderoso, y tengo muy poca experiencia. Sin embargo, pude sentirlo. También sé que en la aldea algo ha cambiado, y ahora hay alguien malvado ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde... Me consuela saber al menos que el rey Link está a salvo. - Link VIII se incorporó un poco. – Esto es el inicio de otro viaje, y me gustaría acompañaros. Mi pueblo me necesita ahora, además, los gorons podremos defender a los humanos cuando la situación lo requiera.

- Me dijiste que ese orbe del fuego lo tenía otra raza... ¿No serán los ornis, verdad?

- Así es. Ellos establecieron un pequeño cuartel en la Montaña del Fuego. En las cordilleras del norte tienen una ciudad, más grande, protegida por un avatar llamado Lord Valu. Los gorons no nos llevamos bien con ellos, aunque mi padre no se cansaba de enviarles saludos e invitaciones. La princesa de la leyenda, probablemente una antepasada de Link, les cedió el orbe de Din, para que pudieran sobrevivir.

- ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ellos?

Link VIII movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Son muy desconfiados, no dejarán que nadie se acerque... Además, está muy lejos. Creo que a menos que vueles, no podrás escalar hasta su ciudad.

- Maldita sea... ¿Cómo voy a alcanzar a unos pájaros?


	8. Capítulo 8 Los watarara

Capítulo 8. Los watarara.

Lejos, en el Bosque Perdido, la lluvia seguía amenazando con anegar los cauces del pequeño riachuelo. Leclas había regresado de examinar los caminos, en busca de un rastro de guardias o espías que los estuvieran buscando. Kafei le tendió una manta para que se secara.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó en susurros el sabio del bosque. Kafei miró por encima del hombro al rey, tendido al fondo de la extraña casa de madera.

- Duerme, aunque aún tiene fiebre. – y no pudo ocultar el gesto de preocupación del rostro.

- ¡Mierda de frío! Estoy helado hasta los huesos, maldición... – exclamó de pronto Leclas.

- Shhhh... no hagas ruido.

- Ese dormilón no se despertaría ni aunque estuvieran tocando los timbales. – Leclas miró hacia Reizar, que dormía sentado y apoyado en su espada. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a los dos sabios, de pie en la puerta de la entrada. El gadiano se incorporó, y tras observar a Link, empezó a machacar hierbas secas que traía en un saquillo. Kafei se quedó cerca de la puerta, pero Leclas se acercó al gadiano con una mano apoyada en una maza y la otra en la empuñadura de una espada corta, parte del pequeño arsenal que había colocado en el refugio del bosque.

- Intentaré que le baje la fiebre esta noche. Si no, vamos a necesitar un médico de verdad. – comentó Reizar tras bostezar.

- Si que sabes de esto¿no? – Leclas, con la mirada fija en las armas del mercenario y en sus manos llenas de callos, siguió hablando. - ¿Reizar, verdad? Eres de Gadia.

- Sí, de la región de Beele. – el mercenario dejó la piedra a un lado. Arrojó el resto machacado de las hierbas en una taza de metal y echó un poco de agua hirviendo. Luego, removió agitando el fondo con una varilla.

- Toda una coincidencia. Primero, el líder de vuestro país nos ataca, y luego apareces tú como de la nada y...

- Leclas, ya vale. – Kafei se interpuso entre los dos chicos. – Zelda confía en él, y hasta ahora nos ha ayudado.

- Vamos, Ka. No me digas que tú te has tragado eso de que viene a buscar trabajo. ¿A Hyrule? Si en Gadia por lo visto llueve oro.

- Leclas...

- ¿Cómo podemos saber que no está tratando de envenenar a Link, eh?

- Sí queréis saber sobre mí, podéis preguntarme. – Reizar le dio la taza a Leclas. – Bebe si quieres. Te sabrá a rayos.

Kafei tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Leclas cogió la taza, olió el líquido y bebió un largo trago, todo esto sin apartar la mirada de Reizar. Este recuperó la taza.

-¡Ah¡Te has bebido la mitad! Tendré que preparar otra.

- Por si las moscas.

- ¿Es siempre tan bruto? – preguntó Reizar al más razonable del grupo, es decir, a Kafei.

- Y más.

- Um... Sabía raro, pero he probado cosas peores. ¿Qué tipo de veneno es? – Leclas se llevó la mano a la frente. De repente, parecía mareado.

- Es una hierba llamada "dientes de kieran". Quita los dolores musculares y reduce la fiebre. Tiene un efecto secundario: provoca una fuerte somnolencia.

Leclas se había sentado en el suelo. Dijo algo de que estaba bien y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Kafei se acercó y le bastó un pequeño empujón para que Leclas cayera tumbado de lado, roncando.

- Ah, que paz. – Reizar volvió a machacar más hierbas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, preguntó. - ¿Qué, tú también quieres probar por si ahora le enveneno?

- No. Necesitamos a alguien despierto para vigilarte. – Kafei cubrió a Leclas con una manta. – Detesto darle la razón, pero ha dicho algo que es verdad. Yo también me preguntó que te ha traído a Hyrule y porqué nos ayudas.

Reizar repetía la operación de calentar agua y machacar las hierbas con la misma precisión, con movimientos mecánicos.

- Vine a Hyrule por un asunto personal, pero tal y como están las cosas, será mejor retrasarlo. En Gadia, las cosas no son tan idílicas como se piensa. Aprendí sobre hierbas medicinales y sanación como parte de mi formación para ser soldado del rey. Sin embargo, no aprobé los exámenes y tuve que pensar en otras salidas. – Reizar se acercó a Link con la taza humeante. – Te dejo probar un poquito, que apenas tengo hierbas y no debo malgastarlas en chicos sanos.

- No, bebe tú. – Kafei sostuvo la mirada, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas en tensión, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento.

Reizar sonrió y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Kafei no se dio por satisfecho hasta ver que tenía los labios mojados del líquido.

- Ya está... Ahora¿me ayudas? Tenemos que lograr que beba esto y...

No hizo falta. Link se incorporó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de la fiebre, el temblor de las manos y la mirada errática, alargó las manos y asió la taza de metal que le tendió Reizar. Bebió y luego, tras limpiarse, dijo:

- Zelda... aún no ha conseguido el orbe... pero lo logrará. Yo solo necesito... dormir. Los seres mágicos se comunican a través de sueños. – Link le devolvió la taza. Luego, el rey puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo muy bajito, tanto que solo Reizar pudo escucharlo. El mercenario le obligó a tumbarse otra vez. A Kafei le pareció ver que el rostro del mercenario estaba más pálido que antes y también más triste.

"Zelda, por el amor de las tres diosas... Date prisa"

* * *

Lejos de allí, no solo en distancia sino también en altura, una chica con una pesada espada atada a su espalda, trataba de escalar por una pared interminable. Según las anotaciones del príncipe de los gorons, el campamento base de los ornis estaba en esa dirección, pero a tantos metros de altura, que empezaba a sentirse mareada.

"Agh... Pesa demasiado. Ayer parecía más ligera. " Zelda llegó a una cornisa más ancha. "Uf... Así tardaré una barbaridad. Debo darme prisa, maldición" Tenía a sus pies la visión de toda la llanura de Hyrule, cubierta de nubes densas de color gris y negro. Debía estar lloviendo a cántaros, pero ella estaba ahora por encima de las nubes, algo que agradecía. Sacó un poco de las provisiones de pan y también el mapa que le había prestado Link VIII. Al hacerlo, también extrajo la máscara de orni que había traído consigo. Aún desconocía el motivo por el que el Árbol Deku les había dejado semejante cosa. "Vale, ya sabíamos que el orbe ese lo tienen los pájarracos, pero... ¿no nos lo habrían dicho igualmente los gorons? Solo bastaba con pensar que son la raza más representativa aún viva en Hyrule... Aunque ellos no tienen un avatar que les proteja..."

Zelda examinó el rostro del pájaro. Según sabía, hacía muchos años en Hyrule se habían prohibido las máscaras. Se decía que porque portaban una maldición y que afectaba a todo aquel que usara una. "Seguro que Link conoce el origen de esa leyenda, mejor que nadie" La muchacha sintió un escalofrío en el pecho. "¿Habré hecho bien en dejar a ese Reizar con él¿Se las apañarán bien? En dos días me he enfrentado a un soldado Demonio y a un dragón llamado Volvagia. ¿Qué tendrá Vaati preparado por ahí arriba"

Distraída, jugueteaba con la máscara entre las manos. Zelda la miró y se echó a reír ante una idea que había tenido. Según el príncipe goron, los ornis eran hostiles. ¿También serían lo suficientemente tontos como para que Zelda pasara por uno de ellos? Con la máscara y un poco de imaginación.

"La altura me afecta... ¿Cómo puedo creer que esto va a funcionar? Desde luego, tengo menos cabeza que ese tonto de Leclas"  
Aún así, se acercó la máscara al rostro. Mientras lo hacía, recordó como se colocaba la máscara de Skull Kid que Leclas le hizo, para robar a los incautos que cruzaban el bosque. Entonces, no tenía la sensación de peligro y de miedo que sentía ahora. Con un gesto seco se colocó la máscara sobre el rostro.

Miles de pequeños alfileres se clavaron en la piel de la cara. Zelda dio un grito y cayó de rodillas. Un velo rojo le cubría la visión, y sentía calor en el rostro y en los brazos. Debió escuchar a Kafei, aquella máscara estaba maldita... ¿Por qué le hacía esto el árbol Deku? Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Un rato después, seminconsciente, trataba de superar el dolor y moverse. Debía quitarse aquello de encima.

- Eh, eh.

- Quita.

- Eh, pequeña, despierta. ¿Estás herida?

Zelda se incorporó. El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos, y tuvo que entrecerrarlos. La persona que hablaba con ella tenía una voz suave, y gorgogeaba al final de cada palabra, como si hiciera gárgaras. "Debe ser un viajero"

- Estoy bien, gracias. – Zelda dejó de pestañear y miró el rostro de la persona que la acompañaba. Inmediatamente después, dio un sonoro grito, como un chillido de grajo, y se apartó del hombre que la miraba asombrado. Hombre... no, un pájaro más grande de lo normal, con las plumas amarillentas. Se cubría con una túnica de arpillera, y en el centro de su rostro humanoide había un pico curvado. Observó con sus ojillos oscuros a la chica.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces asustada... ¿No te atacaría un goron, verdad¿De que tribu eres? – el pájaro-hombre se acercó, dando un saltito. Movió la cabeza a un lado y acercó el rostro hasta casi rozar el de Zelda. – Nunca había visto un watarara con las plumas de ese color...

Zelda dio otro grito. Se tocó la cara. Era cierto, tenía pico. Se miró las manos, y descubrió que le habían crecido los dedos. Hasta la ropa se había transformado: una túnica parda como la que usaba el otro orni, con adornos geométricos en el borde. De su cuello colgaba un medallón de madera con el símbolo del Triforce grabado. El watarara, al verla tan confusa, tocó el medallón.

- Aquí pone que te llamas... ¿Shana? Será mejor que te vea uno de nuestros médicos. ¿Puedes volar? Yo me llamo Ul-kele, y soy un mensajero.

Zelda agitó los brazos. Surgió un abanico de plumas naranja y blancas de los dorsos de sus brazos, pero no resistieron mucho tiempo.

- No importa, yo te llevaré, aunque esa espada parece pesada. Sujétate bien, Shana.

Zelda empezó a disculparse, y a pedirle que no se molestara, cuando Ul-kele se la echó a la espalda como un saco y comenzó a volar. Zelda se dio entonces cuenta de que el watarara era más grande de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento y, además, era también joven. Durante el vuelo, Zelda no pudo evitar recordar a Kaepora... y recordar que ya no volvería a volar sobre su espalda. Aquel paseo no se parecía en nada a esos vuelos con el sabio de la Luz: El watarara era mucho más rápido. Surcaron los picos secos y puntiagudos, dejando atrás la Montaña de fuego y dirigiéndose a la cordillera del norte. Zelda no sintió frío ni le molestaron los insectos. Lo más raro, es que tenía una visión perfecta del paisaje. Llegó a distinguir a una pequeña cabra saltando entre los picos.

- Ya llegamos. – Ul-Kele se introdujo de cabeza entre más nubes blancas y suaves. El sol brillaba aún más fuerte, pero allí arriba olía extraño... como a quemado.

- Vaya, parece que Valú sigue igual, maldición. – murmuró Ul-kele.

- ¿Quién?

- Valú... Me sorprende que te hayan dejado venir sin obtener aún las alas, así estabas.

"Lord Valú... el avatar de los ornis. Él debe tener el orbe." Zelda iba a morderse los labios, pero se encontró con el pico duro y frío. Esta era la ayuda que le había prestado el Árbol Deku, la capacidad de transformarse en orni. La guerrero recordó que cuando estaban en el refugio, Leclas se probó la máscara y no le pasó nada. ¿Por qué con ella sí había funcionado? En ocasiones así, cuando se hacía preguntas por el estilo, echaba de menos la ayuda de Link. Seguro que él sabría cosas sobre los watarara, su forma de vida, el porqué de las maldiciones de las máscaras y sobre todo... el motivo por el que aquella máscara la había transformado en Shana, la orni.

Estaba en la cumbre de la montaña más alta de la cordillera, una especie de volcán. Zelda no tenía noticia de que en Hyrule hubiera otro volcán que la Montaña del Fuego, pero allí estaba. Alrededor de la cumbre había pequeñas oquedades, negras como el carbón, pero de las que surgían pequeñas chimeneas con humo blanco. Habría visto las banderas, balcones y los watarara sobrevolaban por allí... sino fuera porque todo quedaba pequeño ante la visión del dragón.

Poseía unas escamas rojas, y descansaba sentado en lo más alto del volcán, taponando la entrada con su cuerpo. No se parecía en nada al temible Volvagia. Sin embargo, también escupía humo y fuego por sus fauces. Gritaba dolorido y agitaba sus patas, y con cada golpe, hacía temblar la montaña.

- Valú está enfadado con nosotros. No sabemos porqué. – comentó Ul-kele, aterrizando en una de las terrazas, la más grande.

- ¿Habéis probado a preguntarle? – preguntó Zelda.

- Sí, claro... pero la única que entendía su lenguaje era nuestra sacerdotisa, pero falleció... Su hija Medli ahora ocupa su cargo, pero es una inútil.

Zelda descendió de la espalda de Ul-Kele, repuesta del todo del ataque de la máscara. Empezaba a sentirse a gusto con su nuevo cuerpo. "Cuando regrese, debe contárselo a Link, con pelos y señales..." Zelda contempló las casitas de los watarara, las oquedades que había visto desde el aire. Era una ciudad en toda regla, con tráfico de gente saliendo y entrando. "De estar aquí, habría sacado muchas luminografías, como ese loco de Obdulio"

Enseguida, la desconocida llamó la atención de los presentes. Se acercaron a Ul-Kele para preguntar quién era, por qué portaba una gran espada y que le había pasado a sus plumas. El mensajero tiró del brazo de Zelda y la condujo hacia el interior del volcán, a través de túneles hasta llegar a una gran sala. Los watarara les seguían, con sus preguntas y tan sorprendidos como ella misma de su presencia allí. Nada más cruzar la sala, varios watarara más altos y fuertes que el resto le apuntaron con sus lanzas hacia el pecho. Uno de ellos, el que llevaba la túnica blanca y un tocado de cuentas sobre las plumas blancas y rojizas de su cabeza, fue quién habló.

- ¿Quién es esta intrusa, Ul-Kele?

- Majestad... – el aludido agachó la cabeza. – Es una chiquilla que he encontrado en la montaña del Fuego, perdida y confusa.

Todos la miraban con curiosidad. Zelda hizo acopio de todo su aplomo y dio un paso al frente.

- Buenos días, majestad. – imitó la reverencia de Ul-kele, aunque se puso en pie inmediatamente. Zelda vaciló. Quizá no debía decir quién era hasta ganarse un poco la confianza del rey. – Señor, mi nombre es Shana.

No esperaba aquella reacción por parte del rey y de otro watarara, colocado a su lado. Era tan pequeño, que Zelda no se había fijado. Sin embargo, algo que llevaba entre las manos y que brilló a la luz de las antorchas del lugar, sí lo hizo. Era un arpa, muy parecida a aquella que empleaba la bella Laruto, sacerdotisa de los zoras.

- No puede ser... No reconozco el color de tus plumas, y tus ropas... son muy anticuadas. Además, los watarara no portamos armas. ¿De dónde vienes? – el rey se acercó sin respeto y examinó a Zelda. Zelda no sabía que hacer. No podía decir la verdad, ni mucho mencionar a los gorons después de escuchar las palabras de Ul-Kele. Tampoco podía mentir, pues no conocía las costumbres de los watarara, ni su historia.

El dragón de la cima volvió a gritar de dolor.

- ¡Ah¡Ayudadme, por favor! La voz grave resonó por toda la caverna. Zelda se llevó las manos a donde normalmente tenía las orejas.

Los otros watarara, más acostumbrados a la conducta del avatar, se limitaron a mantener el equilibrio y mirarse preocupados entre ellos. El pequeño watarara fue el único que vio el gesto de Zelda. La caballero se dio cuenta pues le pilló mirándola con desconfianza.

- Parece... que algo molesta al dragón. Está pidiendo ayuda. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Qué has dicho, muchacha? – preguntó el rey.

- Pues que Lord Valú pide ayuda, parece que le duele algo... – Zelda señaló por encima de sus cabezas.

Aquello provocó que el círculo de curiosos diera un paso atrás. Sólo el watarara pequeño siguió donde estaba, observando a Zelda con odio.

- ¿Entiendes lo que dice Valú? – el rey parecía menos hostil. – Comprendes el idioma de nuestro avatar.

"¿Idioma? Pero si habla... habla común, como el de todos"

- No puede ser... Señor, no confiéis en una extranjera. Recordad que desde la visita de aquel joven que manejaba el viento tenemos problemas con Valú. – al hablar, Zelda se dio cuenta que se había equivocado: no era un pequeño watarara, sino una chica. La voz era aflautada y dulce, aunque lo que dijera no fuera precisamente amable.

- Shana es un nombre sagrado entre los nuestros. También el color del fuego simboliza nuestra raza, y el preciado objeto que nos fue dado para poder sobrevivir. – el rey de los watarara la observó unos instantes. – Si has venido hasta aquí, y entiendes el idioma de Lord Valu, eso significa que es una ayuda de los dioses. Te pido, en nombre de mi pueblo, que nos digas que le ocurre a nuestro leviatán y como podemos ayudarle. A cambio, te daré lo que quieras.

Los otros ornis hicieron un gesto de sorpresa y muchos otros de desconfianza. Era realmente curioso que el rey se expusiera de esa manera. "Este debió estudiar en la misma escuela que Link" pensó Zelda.

- He venido aquí porque necesito un objeto llamado "orbe de din" u "orbe de farore", ahora mismo no sé muy bien cual de los dos. Lo necesito para ayudar a mi pueblo. Si los tenéis, entonces haré gustosa el trato.

El rey miró por primera vez a la pequeña Medli, que parecía cada vez más rabiosa. Esta supo leer en los ojos del rey lo que significaba aquello.

- ¡No! El orbe es un regalo de mi madre. ¡No se lo daré a ella, aunque fuera la misma reencarnación de Din la Grande! – y se llevó la mano al pecho. Hasta ese momento, Zelda no había visto que la pequeña watarara llevaba un collar rojizo que brilló aún más al contacto con su mano.

- Tu madre lo habría regalado sin dudar. – fue lo único que dijo el rey. Medli bajó los ojos, a tiempo para que nadie viera las lágrimas. Luego, se las limpió muy rápido usando las plumas de su brazo izquierdo.

- De acuerdo, pero yo iré con ella. No me fío. – declaró.

- Vale, pero no pienso hacer de niñera. ¿Por dónde tengo que ir?

* * *

Tras señalarle la vereda que debía seguir para subir a lo más alto de la torre, Shana-Zelda entró, seguida por los pasitos cortos de la pequeña Medli. La watarara continuaba con la mirada torva. Se había escondido el orbe dentro del escote de su túnica. Estaba más que claro que esa niña no tenía ninguna intención de dar su valioso tesoro. "Maldita sea... Ojalá lo hubieran tenido los gorons. Link VIII me lo habría dado sin vacilar" pensó Zelda. Ahora que lo pensaba... Había muchas cosas de la conversación con el rey que no había entendido¿qué significaba realmente el hecho de llamarse "Shana"¿Por qué ni ella ni Medli tenían las alas completas? Y sobre todo...

- Medli... ¿quién era ese desconocido que manejaba el viento? – preguntó de repente. La pequeña watarara alzó el pico en actitud despectiva.

- Tu compinche seguramente. – Medli la observó antes de hablar. – No le dijiste a mi padre de donde vienes.

- ¿Tu padre es... el rey?

- ¿Eso importa mucho?

La watarara se detuvo. El arpa que llevaba atada a la espalda emitía fulgores con los rayos del sol, al igual que hacía en otro tiempo el Escudo Espejo. Zelda lo había dejado colgado detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio en el palacio.

- Yo sé que no eres un watarara. El color de tus plumas es demasiado extravagante, y te mueves como si lucharas contra tu cuerpo. – Medli apretó el orbe bajo sus ropas.

- Si sabes lo que soy, entonces¿por qué me acompañas? – Zelda empezaba a sentir irritación ante la sabihonda.

- En contra de lo que piensan la mayoría de mis congéneres, sí me importa lo que está ocurriendo, y también deseo ayudar a Lord Valú. Mi madre así me lo enseñó, y no voy a deshonrar su memoria. Parece que entiendes al gran maestro, entonces prefiero estar contigo y verlo en persona. – la voz de Medli tembló. Habían seguido andando por la pendiente, hasta llegar a una gran caverna excavada en la roca. Medli la señaló. Por encima de sus cabezas, Valú volvía a ahullar.

- Es ahí. – Medli caminó con ligereza hasta llegar a una gran fosa. – Aquí antes había un manantial y un puente, pero en un terremoto, se obstruyó la entrada y ahora no podemos pasar.

Zelda se asomó: la zanja era demasiado ancha para pasarla de un salto, y a pesar del cuerpo con plumas, no podía volar. Medli extrajo una especie de soga de su morral. En el extremo había una garra de metal. La watarara movió la soga en círculos por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó hacia una vieja raíz sobre la cueva.

- Vamos¿a qué esperas? – le preguntó al ver la vacilación de la pelirroja.

- ¿No usas las alas?

Medli se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- En tu clase, debías ser la más tonta¿no? Los watarara no tenemos alas hasta que no llegamos a la edad adulta. Y yo tengo apenas 12 años humanos.

"Pero si es una cría..." pensó Zelda, y al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. Ella tenía 12 años cuando luchó contra Ganon. Entonces, se sentía madura y preparada, pero ahora... veía a los niños de 12 años como eso, críos.

- Lo que no entiendo, es porque te molestaste en imitar el cuerpo de un watarara y no lo hiciste de un watarara adulto. – musitó Medli.

- ¿A qué edad salen las alas? – preguntó Zelda.

- A los 18 años humanos, más o menos. – Medli le tendió un trozo de soga. – Vamos, podemos ir las dos.

Zelda apretó la cuerda y, siendo ella más alta que Medli, se ocupó de tirar para coger impulso. Las dos watararas cruzaron el abismo y llegaron al otro lado: el interior de una cueva abrupta de donde emanaban vapores. Medli agitó las plumas del rostro y se quitó de encima una costra de sudor. La espada Biggoron le pesaba más que nunca.

Medli se encaminó a una gran puerta de piedra. Apoyó el arpa en su cadera y tocó cuatro notas muy rápido. La puerta cedió, y tras ella aguardaba una gran sala iluminada con el resplandor rojo de la lava.

- Esta es la antesala para llegar a la cima. Hay una pasarela al otro lado. Es el camino que usamos los watarara jóvenes para visitar a Valu. – Medli empezó a caminar por el inestable suelo de madera y roca. Al otro lado, aguardaba otra puerta como la anterior. Zelda tenía ganas de preguntarle a Medli por la melodía que empleó antes. Era realmente curioso que esta watarara empleara los mismos tipos de hechizos que Laruto, sacerdotisa de los zoras, y el rey.

- Medli ¿los watarara estáis relacionados con los zoras, de algún modo, verdad?

- ¿Con los zoras, esos impíos? No insultes a mi pueblo, por favor. Los zoras y los gorons fueron los responsables en el pasado de que los watarara no encontráramos un lugar para establecernos. – Medli saltó por encima de una tabla rota. Zelda la imitó. En ese momento, el suelo tembló, y se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de Lord Valu. La inestable pasarela de madera se tambaleó, y algunas tablas se desprendieron. Medli perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de caer a la lava... pero Zelda la retuvo a tiempo, tirando de su túnica de arpillera.

La watarara iba a agradecerle su ayuda, cuando una lluvia de flechas se precipitó sobre las dos. Zelda extrajo la espada biggoron y, antes de que las puntas alcanzaran su objetivo, agitó el filo en forma circular y levantó una corriente de aire. Las flechas se desviaron por muy poco. Medli, aterrorizada, se había agachado y cubierto el rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Goblins! Maldita, maldita sea... – tanto a un lado como al otro de la pasarela habían aparecido goblins, armados hasta los dientes con grandes sables dentados y oxidados. No tenía más remedio que luchar. Si fuera con alguien más, podrían cubrirse las espaldas y avanzar hacia el exterior... pero los goblins las atacaban por delante y por detrás de la pasarela. Medli era una masa de plumas que temblaba sin parar.

Cuando la watarara alzó la vista, se encontró con que la extranjera de las plumas naranja peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. La gran espada mantenía a raya a los goblin, lanzando a la gran mayoría hacia la lava. La cueva se había llenado del sonido de los metales que chocaban y de los gritos de guerra de esta raza.

- ¡Maldición¡A mí, no me derrotará una pandilla de goblins! – Zelda pensó por unos instantes en Link. Debía regresar con el orbe, lo había prometido. Era su misión. Valú volvía a gritar de dolor y a quejarse. El tambaleo le vino bien a Zelda, pues le dio tiempo de pegarse a la pared y los goblins, más patosos que un hylian, cayeron al otro lado.

Zelda echó a correr hacia la salida. Medli también, pero sus pasos eran más pequeños que los de su compañera. Zelda abría camino derribando a todos los goblins que quedaban de pie y eran un obstáculo. Al llegar a la puerta, golpeó con firmeza la pared de madera y esta se abrió.

-¡Rápido! – Zelda cogió a Medli de la pechera de su túnica y la arrojó al exterior. Luego, concentró toda la fuerza del triforce en su mano derecha. El filo de la espada biggoron relució rojizo. Al mismo tiempo, había extraído una pequeña bomba de su cinto. "Suerte que se me ocurrió llevarme unas cuantas bombas de los gorons" pensó mientras la encendía con el cinturón de cuero.

- ¡Comeos esto!

Antes de que las paredes de piedra sepultaran la cámara, a Zelda le dio tiempo de ver como los goblins salían volando por los aires. Luego, la caballero tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Observó que Medli también parecía agotada. La watarara estaba arrodillada casi al borde del precipicio. Estaban en una larga cornisa, que ascendía en caracol hacia la cima. Los hombros emplumados de la niña se agitaban, y creyó escuchar un leve gorjeo.

Un canto de tristeza.


	9. Capítulo 9 Lord Valu

Capítulo 9. Lord Valú.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Medli alzó la vista y miró a Zelda con los ojos acuosos.

- Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no me de las gracias, pero en fin... – Zelda guardó la biggoron en su funda. Estaba atardeciendo. – Vamos, quiero acabar con esto antes de la hora de la cena. ¿Sabías que había tantos monstruos esperando?

Medli negó con la cabeza.

- Mi madre... fue la última persona que pasó, antes de que el puente desapareciera. Vino acompañada de varios guardaespaldas, pero no sobrevivió nadie. – Medli avanzó a paso rápido, para sobrepasar a Zelda y evitar que esta viera su mirada triste.

- Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido antes que teníais estos problemas, quizá... – Zelda se calló. El reino de los watarara era independiente, no habrían pedido ayuda al rey ni aunque se estuviesen muriendo.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho? A nadie le importa mi raza. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los watarara hemos estado solos.

- Eso es mentira: tenéis a Lord Valu.

Medli se giró para mirarla, con sorpresa.

- Ni los hylians ni los humanos tienen avatares que les protegen ¿sabías? Los gorons tampoco, y ellos también están pasando por momentos duros. Acaban de perder a su rey, el príncipe está herido y su reino casi está destruido. – Zelda sabía que podía estar cometiendo un error al confesarle a la watarara su relación con los gorons, pero a estas alturas, ya daba lo mismo. – No les he escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez estos días. En su lugar, se han puesto a trabajar enseguida.

Sintieron el suelo temblar otra vez, y la voz del dragón hizo acallar las palabras de Zelda. Lord Valú se quejaba amargamente, soltando por los agujeros de la nariz un humo negro y rojizo.

- ¡Ayudadme¡Por favor! – entendieron al mismo tiempo Zelda y Medli. La watarara sacó su arpa y empezó a tocar. El sonido del arpa no sobrepasaba el ruido de las quejas del dragón, pero este cesó enseguida y les dirigió la mirada. Comparado con Volvagia, parecía más vulgar. El cuerpo era redondo, con escamas rojas y doradas, y vientre blanco. Largos bigotes canosos rodeaban la boca estrecha con dos colmillos sobresalientes. Los ojos estaban ocultos tras unas escamas arrugadas.

- Alabadas sean las diosas, vamos, debéis detener a Gohma. – les dijo el dragón. La voz era dulce y suave, y tenía algo que le hizo recordar la cadencia del sabio Árbol Deku.

- ¿Gohma¿Otra vez?

- Lamentamos el retraso... Te ayudaremos. – Medli corrió cuesta arriba, seguida de cerca de la asombrada Zelda.

La ascensión fue larga. Zelda se preguntó a que altura estarían. La gran montaña de Labrynnia, donde estaba el Muro de la Restauración, medía unos 2500 kilómetros. Cuando subía con su padre, había un momento en el que le costaba respirar y tenían que avanzar más lento. Aquí debía haber sobrepasado los cinco mil pies de altura... y no notaba la presión. "¿Será por este cuerpo de orni que tengo"  
Así tendría sentido que el Árbol Deku le diera la máscara: solo un watarara podía llegar hasta Valú. Estaba también la historia del orbe de Farore y el orbe de Din. En teoría, el primero debían tenerlo los gorons, pero resultaba que no, que ellos solo poseían el de Din, y encima lo habían cedido a los watarara. ¿Dónde estaba el de Farore¿Por qué el Árbol Deku no se lo había dicho?

- Shana, es por aquí... rápido. – Medli llegó a otra gran abertura en la roca. Raspeó las cuerdas de su arpa, unas notas que se perdieron en el sonido de las quejas del dragón. La puerta se abrió, mostrando el interior de otra cueva.

- Empiezo a sentir que esto ya lo he vivido. – musitó Zelda. – Medli, quisiera saber algo antes de entrar en esta cueva... ¿Por qué no habéis venido antes a ver qué le pasaba a Valú?

- Yo soy la única que entiende el lenguaje de nuestro señor. – la watarara colocó el arpa en su estuche, atado a la espalda. – Tras la muerte de mi madre, los temblores y la lava me impedían subir... y solo podía traducir algunas de sus quejas. Yo no soy tan buena sacerdotisa como lo fue mi madre, aún no estaba preparada... – Medli agachó la cabeza. – Tú has entendido a qué se refería Valú con eso de "gohma"¿verdad?.

- Es un monstruo con pinzas... Juraría que hace años acabé con él, no entiendo qué hace por aquí. Medli, será mejor que no entres. Yo me ocupo de esto. – Zelda desenvainó. Dejó atrás a la aturdida Medli, que no se vio capaz de avanzar y alcanzar a la watarara pelirroja. Zelda atravesó una galería de piedra excavada en la pared y llegó a una gran caverna. El techo temblaba, al compás de los aullidos de Valu. Zelda supo entonces porqué el pobre dragón se quejaba tanto.

Una cola roja, perteneciente al dragón protector de los watarara, atravesaba el techo y llegaba hasta casi el suelo. Allí, unos escorpiones con el caparazón negro y dorado, picaban la cola y le daban golpes. A la mente de Zelda acudió una vieja historia que le contó su padre, sobre que algunos dragones tenían en la cola su punto débil. Normalmente, la cola de un dragón estaba protegida por una coraza, más dura que las escamas. Sin embargo, Valú había perdido ya esa coraza, y los escorpiones atacaban la carne. Si seguían así, le matarían. El suelo tembló, y los escorpiones, acostumbrados a estos movimientos, se alejaron. Eran inmunes al lago de lava que discurría a los pies de Zelda. Roja y rizada, la lava se agitó y surgió de ella el cuerpo negro de un gran escorpión. No había duda: aquel era el mismo ser que cinco años atrás atacó al Árbol Deku. Parecía que su habilidad era provocar una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Otra vez tú, Gohma... Pero ya sé como derrotarte. No daré tantas vueltas.

Esquivó una pinza con un ágil movimiento. Zelda tuvo que girar la cabeza para poder ver el siguiente movimiento del enemigo. No se había dado cuenta, pero los watarara no veían bien de cerca. Es más, tenía un punto muerto de visión justo entre los ojos, como sabía que le pasaban a las gallinas. "Maldición, este cuerpo... no es bueno para la lucha"

La pinza derecha la golpeó en el pecho y la lanzó al otro lado de la sala. Zelda superó el aturdimiento y cayó al suelo de pie. Apretó el mango de la espalda y se maldijo una vez más por no tener un arma arrojadiza. Gohma tenía el ojo abierto de par en par, desafiante pues estaba protegido por el lago dorado de lava. Zelda no podía saltar esa gran distancia sola. "Si al menos me hubieran salido las alas en este cuerpo de watarara"

Valú agitó la cola con rabia. Los escorpiones regresaban a su tarea, ahora que su amo estaba ya entretenido. Zelda debía darse prisa para derrotarle antes de que fuera tarde.

Gohma clavó su pinza a la izquierda de Zelda, y otra pinza a la derecha. Atrapada en el centro, Zelda aguardó el golpe maestro del escorpión: unos garfios salieron de su boca y trataron de apresarla. Soltaban un líquido oscuro que olía bastante mal.

- Um... Esto es nuevo. – Zelda los esquivó y corrió hacia el gran ojo, ahora más cercano. Usando la estocada vertical desde abajo, la Biggoron golpeó el gran y único ojo de Gohma. El escorpión gigante regresó al lago de lava, mientras gorgojeaba y se quejaba... – Te gané.

El suelo volvió a temblar. El gran escorpión regresó, y su ojo estaba intacto. Aprovechó la sorpresa de su oponente, para barrer con la pinza derecha la parte de suelo. Arrojó también uno de sus tentáculos venenosos hacia la watarara. Zelda empezó a correr, con la esperanza de esquivar la pinza. Gohma se giró y continuó su persecución. Si no fuera porque Zelda estaba segura de que los escorpiones no eran muy listos, podría decirse que jugaba con su presa como si fuera un ratón y él un gato ocioso. Zelda se giró y decidió que debía intentar saltar por encima. Empleando la espada Biggoron como pértiga, tomo impulso y saltó por encima. Algo negro la atacó, y de repente perdió la visión. Cuando la recuperó, estaba en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de la lava. Gohma había atacado con su cola, de tal forma que Zelda, distraída por el esfuerzo de saltar la pinza, no pudo verla venir. "Esta vez, es más listo" pensó la labrynnesa. Se incorporó de un salto. Esquivó el siguiente ataque, seguido de otro de la pinza y por último la cola. "Tengo que alcanzar su ojo, inmovilizarlo, para poder atravesar la coraza... pero... ¿cómo"

La cola de Valú se agitó. Zelda miró hacia arriba: una larga soga se había enredado entre los cuerpos de los escorpiones, enganchada a la parte más baja de la cola del dragón. Al otro lado de la soga, estaba la pequeña Medli. Tiró de la cuerda y los escorpiones cayeron al lago de lava. Valú se quejó, y golpeó las paredes con la fuerza suficiente para que desprendieran fragmentos del techo y cayeran por todas partes. Zelda corrió para evitar estos pedruscos. Gohma también los esquivó. "Eso es"

- ¡Medli¡Cuélgate con el gancho y balancéate, rápido, antes de que vuelvan!

Medli vaciló. La desconocida la había salvado la vida en el interior del volcán, pero aún no se atrevía a confiar. Sin embargo, vio su rostro de watarara y recordó las historias sobre Shana, la heroína de los watarara. "Quizá tenga razón mi padre, es una enviada de los dioses... Está herida, con sangre en la frente, y sigue en pie"

La pequeña sacerdotisa saltó y su cuerpo se columpió en la sala. Valú atronó el cielo del reino watarara con sus gritos. Golpeó las paredes con fuerzas renovadas, y los pedruscos esta vez fueron gigantes, tantos que uno en forma de sombrero cayó sobre Gohma y el escorpión lo atravesó. Se quedó atrapado en el interior, con su único ojo asomando.

- Ahí... te quería ver... – Zelda corrió y clavó la biggoron en el centro del ojo. Gohma. Restañó sangre verde, que empapó las ropas de Zelda y su rostro. El escorpión gigante emitió un largo chillido. La cola del Gohma, con un último suspiro de vida, golpeó a Zelda. Medli vio como atravesaba la pared del volcán y abría un agujero enorme. Zelda se aferró a las escamas oscuras, para evitar caerse. De repente, todo el cuerpo de Gohma se pulverizó, y la labrynnesa se encontró con que estaba en el aire, sin nada que la sujetara.

Sola.

* * *

Su cuerpo empezó a caer, primero muy lento, y de repente a mucha velocidad. Aunque sabía que estaba en una situación desesperada, su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que debía tratar de hacer algo, de salvarse. Agitó sus brazos inútiles de watarara, buscando que las alas salieran... Nada.

- ¡Shana¡Shana!

Alguien le gritaba al oído. Zelda se atrevió a mirar a su derecha... y se encontró a Medli. La watarara la sujetó usando sus patas, y tiró de ella hacia arriba. En los brazos de Medli habían surgido unas plumas en abanico de color blanco luminoso. Medli tiró de Zelda hacia arriba, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Solo consiguió desacelerar el proceso. Zelda le gritó que la dejara, que si seguía ayudándola, también ella moriría... De repente, chocaron con algo blando y suave.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, Zelda se incorporó. Medli estaba a su lado, medio inconsciente. Los ojos le daban vueltas, y por unos instantes, Zelda se atrevió a echarse a reír. Miró hacia su salvador: Lord Valú las sostenía en una de sus garras. Justo en ese momento, la máscara de los watarara se desprendió de su cara, y cayó a los pies de Zelda. Sucia, más delgada y con el rostro pálido surcado por millares de pecas, la guerrera de Hyrule miró hacia los ojos del poderoso Valú, leviatán de los watarara.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo el dragón. Liberada su cola de la prisión de Gohma, Valú se había incorporado y parecía más impresionante que antes.

- Valú... ¿Estás bien? Hay que curarte, enseguida. – Medli parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente para sacar su arpa. Tocó una melodía muy suave, y al instante, las heridas de Valu y Zelda se curaron.

- Medli, esa canción... es la canción de la curación. La conozco...

- Es una canción secreta watarara, imposible. – Medli miró a Zelda. – Ahora me explico lo de las plumas pelirrojas. ¿Qué buscabas, hylian, el orbe de Din? Valu¿es realmente alguien de fiar?

- Medli, esta chica que tienes delante es Zelda Esparaván, Heroína de Hyrule y portadora del Triforce del Valor. Derrotó al poderoso amo del inframundo. Entre los humanos es conocida como...

- No lo digas... – demasiado impresionada por el imponente cuerpo del dragón, Zelda no se atrevió a amenazarle.

- El Caballero Zanahoria. – Valú emitió algo parecido a una risa. – Incluso a estas alturas han llegado tus historias, Zelda. También conozco la muerte del Sabio de la Luz, Saharasala. Conozco la injusticia que persigue al otro portador de la pieza del Triforce, el rey Link. Medli, Zelda debe regresar a su país con el orbe de Din.

- Pero maestro... El orbe de Din es el símbolo de la alianza entre usted y nuestra raza. Sin él... sin él... usted se irá y nos abandonará. – Medli apretó el orbe por encima de su escote.

- Tu madre falleció antes de poder contarte algunas cosas sobre el origen del establecimiento de los watarara. Hace muchos, muchos años, los watarara eran un pueblo errante. No tenían un lugar donde crecer. Una joven sacerdotisa watarara, llamada Shana buscó una solución para esto. Fue ella quién consiguió el orbe de Din, de manos de la princesa de Hyrule, y me trajo a vuestro lado. Yo creé esta montaña, donde los watarara se establecieron. La única condición que la princesa de Hyrule puso a Shana para poder llevarse el orbe fue que si alguna vez un héroe valiente venía a pedirlo, debía dárselo. – Valú señaló la máscara de watarara que Zelda sostenía en las manos. – Esa máscara contiene el espíritu de la misma Shana. Ella te escogió para que nos ayudaras, gracias.

- Así que era eso... lo que quería el mago aquel. – dijo Medli. – El chico que manejaba el viento... Cuando él llegó, todo esto comenzó. Pidió algo a mis padres, pero ellos se negaron... y luego... mi madre murió.

- Vaati vino a reclamar que él era el héroe de la leyenda. Los watarara desconfiaron, y los goblins mataron a la sacerdotisa cuando estaba desprevenida, un día que vino a hacerme una ofrenda. Lamento lo ocurrido, joven Medli. Ahora estás ya preparada para continuar la tarea de tu madre, la prueba es que me entiendes tan bien que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que hablamos en otro idioma¿verdad?

Medli sonrió, y sus nuevas alas se agitaron. Los ojos de la watarara brillaron intensamente, por las lágrimas de felicidad. Zelda se sentó en la garra. De repente, se sentía muy cansada.

- Vaati, otra vez. – Zelda se dirigió al dragón. – Valú¿dónde puede... estar... el siguiente orbe? – logró preguntar. Le estaba costando respirar a aquella altura.

- El siguiente más cercano es el orbe de Nayru. Fue dado al avatar de los sheikans, Gaia. Su templo más importante está localizado en la región inexplorada de Tabantha. – Valú sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Zelda. – No te preocupes: el rey que te acompaña es muy erudito y conoce a qué región me refiero. Ponte la máscara de Shana, antes de que empieces a marearte por el mal de altura. Los hylians no estáis hechos para esta montaña.

Zelda le obedeció, y su cuerpo se convirtió en el de la watarara Shana. Medli, maravillada por el encantamiento, preguntó al dragón si cualquier humano podía disfrazarse de watarara.

- No, solo aquellos que poseen algún don mágico, aunque sea pequeño. Los otros sabios aún deben conocer su poder, pues cada uno tiene una habilidad oculta. El sabio de los sabios, el líder, es muy importante. Tú has descubierto tu habilidad, enhorabuena... Aunque le falta algo. – Valú sopló sobre Zelda, y se produjo un revoloteo de plumas y escamas. Zelda abrió los ojos: ahora ella también tenía alas, de color rojo sangre. – Con esto, llegarás antes a Hyrule.

Medli le tendió el orbe de Din: una esfera roja enganchada a una larga cadena de metal.

- Era de tu madre... Cuidaré de él, y gracias. – dijo Zelda, mientras se lo ataba al cuello. Dudó unos instantes, pero al final dijo. – Yo también perdí a mi madre, y lo poco que tengo suyo para mí es un tesoro. Entiendo que te duele separarte de él, y te prometo que cuando todo acabe, volveré para dártelo.

- Gracias a ti. Sé que lo harás, y espero que eso ocurra. Los watarara demostrarán que pueden ser más hospitalarios. – Medli asintió. – Zelda Esparaván, curioso nombre... "Esparaván" significa "garra de águila". Zelda sonrió. - Por cierto, aún necesitaré un pequeño favor... ¿Cómo se supone que funcionan las alas?


	10. Capítulo 10 Decisiones

Capítulo 10. Decisiones.

El bosque al fin estaba silencioso. Desde su escondite detrás de unos matojos, Leclas observó el camino principal, la arteria que cruzaba el Bosque Perdido. En sus años como "niño perdido", solía aguardar a que pasara algún incauto mercader, para robarle. Usaba como ahora una manta hecha con hojas, de tal forma que su cuerpo podía pasar por un arbusto más. Sin embargo, ahora era mucho más alto que entonces, y también estaba más gordito. Había perdido agilidad, y eso lo notó cuando, unos minutos antes, escuchó cascos de caballo y tardó demasiado tiempo en esconderse.

Pasaron soldados, una docena. Veloces como rayos, llevaban en sus manos unos pliegos de papel enrollados. Uno de esos papeles se desprendió del resto de sus compañeros y descendió flotando en el aire, hasta que, ya en el suelo, los cascos de los caballos lo destrozaron. Leclas no le quitaba ojo.

Una vez solo, salió, recogió los restos del papel y regresó al escondite. Limpió un poco las manchas de barro, para encontrarse con lo que ya sospechaba. Era un cartel de caza y captura para Zelda, Link y los dos sabios. "10.000 rupias, por cada uno" logró leer. "Cuarenta mil... eso es... mucho dinero..."

Aquello no pintaba bien, nada bien. Se les echarían encima todos los cazarecompensas y villanos de Hyrule. Además, la orden parecía extenderse al reino de Gadia. "Y Zelda, ala, por ahí desaparecida"

Una hora después, puso los pies en el claro donde el Árbol Deku descansaba. Reconoció la silueta de Kafei bajo sus ramas. En la entrada de la cueva-casa, estaba Reizar. El mercenario limpiaba sus armas: un arco, una espada corta y un escudete que se enganchaba a la muñeca. Link debía estar descansando aún.

"Comparado con Kafei, Link tiene buen aspecto" pensó Leclas, mientras se acercaba para hablar con su amigo.

- ¿Hay noticias? – preguntaron a la vez Kafei y Leclas. Este se echó a reír.

- Supongo que Zelda no ha venido... Yo me he encontrado con una bonita sorpresa. – y pasó a contarle a Kafei lo que había visto en el bosque y la situación. – Te has puesto pálido.

- Aquí dice... que cualquier persona que ayude a los fugitivos será... ejecutado. – Kafei señaló el papel.

- Ah, eso... pues... No te preocupes, seguro que no le han hecho nada a Maple.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Ocultó a Link, y se la llevaron detenida. - El rancho no ardió, y tengo la corazonada de que Maple está bien. – Leclas trató de tranquilizar a Kafei.

- Menuda ayuda, tú y tus corazonadas. - Kafei le devolvió el cartel de recompensa.

- Algo me dice además que Zelda vendrá hoy. – Leclas dijo esto con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con una expresión divertida.

- Eso es trampa: lo dijo ayer Link, y él puede ver el futuro. – Kafei emitió un suspiro largo. – Los caminos están cortados, hay guardias... Zelda no puede llegar así como así al Bosque Perdido, a menos que caiga del cielo como la lluvia.

Unas hojas del Árbol Deku se precipitaron sobre ellos. Fueron seguidas de un revoloteo de plumas naranjas y un cuerpo sólido aterrizó justo entre los dos sabios.

- Uf... A Kaepora se le daba mejor.

Esto lo dijo el extraño pájaro que, tras ponerse en pie, se acariciaba el trasero con expresión dolorida. Al instante, Kafei le apuntó con el boomerang y el shariano le amenazó con su inseparable vara de madera.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? – gritó Leclas.

Las plumas desaparecieron, barridas por un viento misterioso. Lo que quedó en pie fue la figura de Zelda, la melena libre de la trenza y los ojos centelleantes.

- ¿Qué tal¿Os gusta el nuevo poder de la heroína de Hyrule? – Zelda guardó la máscara de Shana en su mochila. - ¿Cómo está Link?

- Bi... bi... bien. – Kafei tragó saliva.

- ¡Ostras, por los dioses¡Mi madre! Zelda, eras un... un... uno de esos pajarracos... ¿Puedes volar¡Que pasada! – un entusiasmado Leclas daba botes alrededor de la chica.

Reizar se había acercado, y a su lado, un pálido Link avanzaba con pasos lentos. A pesar de la palidez de su rostro y de que se veían los huesos marcados, había recuperado el uso del brazo derecho y se mantenía en pie sin ayuda. No parecía sorprendido ante la espectacular llegada de Zelda.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó Link.

- La duda ofende, alteza. – Zelda mostró el orbe de Din, el elemento del fuego al final de la cadena de plata que le rodeaba el cuello. – Aunque no es el que esperaba.

Link se acercó y tocó el orbe. El interior emitió un ligero brillo y luego se apagó. Zelda iba a quitarse el orbe, pero Link negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien, debes llevarlo tú. – Link soltó el orbe y murmuró algo que solo Zelda escuchó. – Este es el comienzo... – miró a Zelda y esta vio en los ojos de su amigo tristeza pero determinación. – A partir de ahora, voy a ser un perseguido. Tenemos dos opciones, los que estamos aquí: Intentar luchar contra el que ha ocupado mi lugar, recuperar el trono por la fuerza; o buscar los orbes, los elementos para salvaguardar la entrada al Mundo Oscuro. Yo he tomado mi decisión, pero no quiero que vengáis obligados por falsos juramentos. Amigos, decidid. – y al terminar de hablar, su mirada se posó en los ojos azules de Kafei.

- Menuda tontería, Link... – Zelda apoyó las manos en sus caderas. - ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú sin mí? Claro que iré contigo, sea adonde sea.

Leclas bufó. Le tendió a Link un arco de madera y un carcaj improvisado con tablillas y cuerdas, lleno a su vez de flechas.

- Toma. Yo voy a donde va la zanahoria.

- Como los burros. – replicó Zelda.

Kafei asintió. Link no le quitaba ojo, y Kafei tuvo que bajar la vista.

- Me preocupa Maple, y desearía poder ir a ayudarla. Sin embargo, no puedo dar la espalda a Link cuando se avecina una oscuridad semejante.

- Entenderé que no vengas. – Link aguardó a la respuesta de Kafei. El sabio de las sombras se debatía en sus dudas. – Maple está detenida, pero no le han hecho nada. Está viva, puedo sentirlo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Reizar. Hasta ese momento, el mercenario se había mantenido en un segundo plano.

- Lo vi en mis sueños. – Link observó al mercenario gadiano unos segundos. – De todos nosotros, eres el que menos motivo tiene para permanecer a nuestro lado.

- Me parece que yendo con vosotros tarde o temprano pagareis mis servicios. – Reizar sonrió. Zelda se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no parecían reflejar alegría alguna. – Que más da, no tengo nada que hacer.

- Si él va, entonces yo también. – declaró entonces Kafei.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió Link.

Kafei asintió con la cabeza.

- Si en cualquier momento del viaje deseas regresar para ayudar a Maple, lo entenderé.

Kafei cerró el puño y se golpeó en el pecho, una señal de juramento que hacían los caballeros en la antigüedad. Zelda se preguntó donde había aprendido aquel gesto Kafei.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Zelda¿sabes donde está el siguiente elemento?

- Valu, el dragón que protege a los watarara, me habló de un lugar llamado... la región inexplorada de Tabantha. Buscamos a alguien llamado Gaia.

Link abrió los ojos del susto, y detrás de él, el taciturno Reizar también.

- Eso está... en la frontera con el reino de Gadia. – musitó el rey.

- No lo sabía, no tengo ni idea de geografía. – Zelda preguntó a Link. – Oye, alteza¿está lejos?

- A unos cinco días a caballo, hacia el oeste, más allá de los acantilados de Gohan. – Link tuvo que levantar las manos para que Leclas, Zelda y Kafei dejaran de sonreír aliviados. – No la llaman "región inexplorada" por una casualidad. Tabantha es una zona peligrosa: aguas pantanosas, serpientes venenosas... –Link reflexionó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. – Una vez leí que en Tabantha estaba el templo principal de los sheikans, donde se estudiaba la magia antigua y también donde se reunían.

- Bueno, si Valú dijo que allí estaba el orbe de Nayru, algo habrá. – Zelda trató de animar a Link. – Te veo mejor¿podrás cabalgar?

El rey asintió. Zelda estaba demasiado cansada para usar más el hechizo de watarara, y tuvo que compartir a Centella con Link. Kafei y Leclas compartieron a Dújar, y Reizar, el único que tenía montura propia, aceptó cargar con las provisiones y las mantas. Entre las cosas que se llevaron del antiguo, se encontraba una pareja de espadas llamadas "gemelas", cortas y manejables, que Leclas llevaba atadas al cinto. Le había ofrecido a Kafei cambiar su inseparable boomerang, pero el sabio de la sombra no quiso.

Durante el viaje, estuvieron muy callados. Zelda, montada a la cabeza, sentía las manos de Link en su cintura, y eso le trajo recuerdos. Hacía muchos años que los dos no montaban juntos, y ahora sus cuerpos eran más voluminosos, a pesar de que el rey estaba muy delgado y pesaba relativamente poco.

Cuando acamparon, al anochecer, aprovecharon un saliente en la roca, para hacer un fuego débil, que soltaba un humo oscuro. Sentados alrededor de esta hoguera y comiendo algunos trozos de carne y raíces (exigencia de Link), los chicos escucharon todo el relato de la aventura de Zelda, desde su llegada al reino de los gorons, la muerte del gran rey Darmanian, y lo que sucedió en el poblado watarara.

- Ese tipo sabe qué estamos haciendo. – comentó Kafei.

- El chico que maneja el viento... – Link miró hacia las estrellas, ocultas por gruesos nubarrones. – Me resulta familiar, pero ahora... no recuerdo.

- Sea lo que sea, Vaati y Aganhim nos tienen declarada la guerra. Si lo que pretenden es llegar al Mundo Oscuro, es obvio que desean hacerse con los orbes. – Zelda masticó y siguió hablando con la boca llena. – Y mira que han tenido oportunidades.

- Por lo que nos has contado, esa tal Medli no debía ser un rival muy duro para Vaati. ¿Por qué no le quitó el orbe de Din?

- Ni idea, alteza. Pero rompernos la cabeza con eso ahora no nos ayudará mucho. Yo hago el primer turno. – y, tras escupir un trozo de hueso a casi dos metros de distancia, Zelda se limpió la boca usando una manga de la túnica.

Más tarde, esa noche, Link daba vueltas, tratando de dormir. Aunque se notaba cansado, no era capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo. Entre Kafei, que dormía a su derecha, en el lado más alejado del fuego, y Leclas, que le había puesto encima una pierna y encima roncaba, el rey no podía moverse mucho, por temor a despertarles. "Estos días, han estado protegiéndome y cuidándome. Siempre soy una molestia"

- Link, si estás despierto, puedes acercarte al fuego.

Zelda, de espaldas a los durmientes, arrojó otra rama al fuego. Link se puso en pie con cuidado y pasó por encima de Leclas. Al otro lado, apartado de los chicos, Reizar se había quedado dormido mirando a la puerta y con su cuerpo taponando la entrada. Link, con la manta echada sobre los hombros, se sentó al lado de la labrynnesa.

- Perdona, yo...

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Zelda le dio un empujón con su hombro. – Es normal que no tengas sueño, por lo que me ha dicho Reizar, has estado durmiendo casi todo el tiempo que estuve de viaje.

Link no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto.

- He sido una carga, para variar. – Link se miró la herida ya cicatrizada de su hombro.

- Claro, eso mismo opinan los tipos de los que te escapaste, no una vez, sino dos. Seguro que no se esperaban esa gran Deku Baba, jejeje... - Zelda cogió una ramita y acercó la punta al fuego, hasta obtener una llama diminuta. – Oye, Link, con respecto a todo ese discurso sobre las decisiones que nos has soltado... ¿En serio esperabas que te dejáramos solo?

Link sonrió a su amiga con tristeza.

- Es curioso que todos habéis creído que yo iba a ir a por los orbes. He meditado mucho las dos opciones, en serio, y otras tantas que se me han ocurrido... Quedarme al lado de mi pueblo, dirigir un ejército en la sombra para recuperar el trono; buscar solo los elementos y evitar la desgracia a toda la humanidad... He tenido que decidir entre mi pueblo y el resto del mundo. Ahora, me siento culpable. – Link se frotó los ojos, cansado. – Les estoy abandonando, defraudo sus esperanzas. Hice dos juramentos cuando me coronaron. Nunca pensé que los dos iban a oponerse de esa manera.

- No te entiendo. – Zelda había fruncido el ceño. - ¿Qué juramentos son esos?

- Te juré que haría todo lo posible para evitar que Ganon regresara, y que alguien pasara por lo que pasamos nosotros... Y también juré que protegería a mi pueblo... – Link se pasó la mano debajo de la nariz. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no debía hacerlo. Se tragó las lágrimas, y le supieron amargas. - ¿Qué clase de rey soy, qué huye en medio de la noche como un ladrón?

Zelda le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Eres el mismo tonto que antes. Para empezar, tal y como yo lo veo, estás cumpliendo con los dos juramentos. ¿Qué le ocurriría a Hyrule si él resurgiera? Sobre lo de que estás defraudando a tu pueblo; solo te digo que aquí, en esta cueva, tienes tres ejemplos de gente que te seguiría hasta el final del mundo, eso si no contamos con el añadido de Gadia. Y no es porque seas rey. – Zelda le guiñó el ojo. – Confiamos en tu cabecita. Parece que los juramentos son muy importantes para ti, entonces yo te haré uno: Te ayudaré a recuperar los orbes, y después, yo en persona les daré una patada en el trasero a Aganhim y a ese mierdecilla de Vaati.

Al rey se le escapó una carcajada, breve pero alegre. Zelda se apartó y, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro pecoso, dijo algo más:

- Es como en los viejos tiempos. No me digas que no lo has echado de menos. – Zelda le guinó el ojo.

- Un poco. – Link suspiró. – Creo que por eso me gusta tanto leer novelas de aventuras. Hay un autor en Gadia que me tiene fascinado...

- Eh, eh, alto, cerebrito. ¿Leyendo libros del país enemigo? Eso se acabó.

Link trató de explicarle a Zelda la novela que había dejado a medias "La Espuma del Mar", de un tal GrandPa Smith. Mientras el rey intentaba cautivar a la labrynnesa con la historia de una valiente tripulación y su búsqueda de un gran tesoro, Reizar apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y se concentró en escuchar. Hubo alguna ocasión en que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero resistió las ganas. "GrandPa Smith, que coincidencia..."

_Nota de la autora¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Perdonadme, he estado de vacaciones, luego trabajando... _

_Noticia: He quedado en el segundo puesto del concurso de fics del Foro Sheikav (__ con mi fic basado en los Zeldas "La última aventura". _

_Os animo a que le echéis un vistazo al fic ganador "Brisa de Caza", de Guerrero de Ragnarok, y también a los demás que participaron y quedaron en tercer puesto y con la mención de honor. _

_También, si os apetece, podéis leer el fic colectivo donde participo: Crónicas de Mimir (en el mismo foro de antes). _

_Saludos, y prometo actualizar el próximo viernes. _


	11. Cp 11 La región inexplorada de Tabantha

Capítulo 11. La región inexplorada de Tabantha.

Cualquier descripción de la región pantanosa, desconocida para el grupo de los cinco viajeros, sería inútil. No hay palabras para materializar la masa pegajosa verde que se adhería a sus piernas y les impedía cualquier movimiento. Con la ayuda de sogas lanzadas gracias a las flechas de Reizar y de Link, lograban avanzar, aunque en algunos momentos estuvieron a punto de perder desde los caballos hasta las provisiones.

Peor eran las serpientes, sin embargo. Surgían de entre la maleza, camufladas con el verdoso entorno y atacaban a las corvas de los caballos o a los tobillos de los viajeros. Luego, retrocedían, sus cuerpos correosos agitándose como látigos.

- Esta cosa funciona. – dijo Leclas, cuando una serpiente del tamaño de su pierna huía espantada, de regreso a la maleza.

Antes de entrar en el pantano, Reizar había cocido unas tiras de lino que llevaba, y las impregnó de un líquido espeso de color amarillo. Esas tiras rodeaban los tobillos de todos los presentes, y también estaban atadas en las patas de los caballos.

- ¿Qué tipo de repelente es? - había preguntado el rey cuando vio la preparación concienzuda del mercenario.

- Es una hierba conocida como "Pis de gato". – Reizar esperó a que Link dejara de reír. – Hay que tener mucho cuidado: es altamente inflamable.

- Con ese olor, no me extraña. – Link dejó de reírse. – Sabes mucho de hierbas curativas, es estupendo.

Reizar cabalgaba detrás del rey y su caballero, y a su espalda rezongaba Leclas, acompañado de Kafei. Habían llegado a una zona menos pantanosa, y los caballos ya podían moverse con tranquilidad.

- Um... ¿qué es eso?

Leclas detuvo a Dújar, a petición de Kafei. El resto también se detuvo.

- ¿Qué has visto? – Zelda apoyó la mano en el mango de la espada.

- Hay una piedra muy rara... – Kafei bajó de Dújar y se acercó hacia un montón de hierbajos. Los apartó y quedó al descubierto una gran roca pulida. En el centro, grabado por manos ya fallecidas, había un dibujo de un ojo con una lágrima.

- Eso es el símbolo de la tribu de los sheikans. – Link, que había sido el primero en seguir a Kafei, tocó la superficie. – Tiene... más de 400 años, seguro.

- No es más que una mierda de piedra antigua. – Leclas le dio un golpe con la vara.

Kafei retrocedió y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Cayó de rodillas frente a la roca. El resto tuvo que esperar a que el granjero se recuperara para saber qué le había pasado. Por unos segundos, Reizar temió que le hubiera picado una serpiente, pero no había heridas en el cuerpo de Kafei. Leclas aseguró que solo había golpeado a la piedra y ni había rozado a Kafei.

- ¿Estás bien? – Zelda se inclinó. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Kafei se incorporó otra vez.

- Esa roca... habla. ¿No la habéis escuchado?

- Alguien está inhalando más vapores tóxicos de la cuenta. – comentó Leclas con sorna.

- ¿Hablar¿Estás seguro? No hemos escuchado nada. – Reizar tocó la superficie de la roca. – Esto puede ser una pista, el templo que buscamos tiene relación con los sheikans. O puede que solo estés cansado, Kafei.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Había sido el rey quién hizo esa pregunta. Link había sacado su lente de la verdad y ahora la usaba para mirar a Kafei con detenimiento. Intimidado por la mirada escrutadora del rey, Kafei habló con la cara toda roja.

- No la he entendido... Más que escuchar, es como si susurrara algo a mi oído.

Link golpeó con el puño la piedra, y Kafei se tapó otra vez los oídos.

- Es como si... me hiciera cosquillas en mi cerebro. – declaró, cuando el sonido cesó y se quitó las manos de los oídos. – La piedra dice... que lo que buscamos habita en un templo en este lugar, y que algo le ha pasado a Gaia...

- Link¿qué es esa piedra, lo sabes? Por la cara que estás poniendo, yo diría que sí. – Zelda dividía su atención entre el cada vez más pálido Kafei y el rey.

- Claro que lo sé. Es una piedra "cotilla". – Link guardó la lente en sus bolsillos. - Un artefacto que usaban los antiguos sheikans para difundir información importante. Los últimos estudios arqueológicos que leí decían que las piedras cotillas habían desaparecido de Hyrule, ni siquiera queda alguna en Kakariko o en la antigua ciudadela de Hyrule. Las piedras telepatía están hechas con restos de estas piedras.

- ¿Por qué solo afecta a Kafei? – preguntó Reizar.

Link no respondió a esto enseguida. Leclas golpeó por segunda vez la roca, y Kafei cayó de rodillas. Zelda le gritó que parara, y el shariano respondió:

- Debemos extraer toda la información a esta cosa.

- Espera, no es buena idea, las piedras cotillas...

Leclas desoyó a Link y golpeó con más fuerza. La roca se volvió roja y se hinchó hasta parecer un globo. Estalló dejando una nube de humo. Los cinco chicos se miraron cuando el polvo desapareció. Tenían los rostros tiznados de negro y tosían.

- Maldito cabezón¿y ahora qué hacemos? – musitó entre dientes Zelda.

- Yo... creo que he entendido todo lo que decía.

Kafei estaba sentado en el suelo, y, a pesar de la capa de hollín que le cubría, parecía estar recobrando el color y la salud.

- Gaia no tiene forma, pero podemos hablar con "él" en el templo al sur de aquí. También decía que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, que hay peligro para Gaia, y que debemos tener cuidado. – Kafei se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica. – Uf... ha sido muy raro.

Link se agachó a su lado y volvió a examinar a Kafei.

- Kafei¿hay algo que nos debas contar? – el rostro de Link, también oscurecido, parecía serio y grave. - ¿Tú habías visto antes el símbolo de los sheikans, verdad?

Por unos instantes, el rostro de Kafei pasó del pálido más absoluto hasta el rojo grana. Cuando habló, la voz sonó despreocupada, pero los ojos azules del granjero reflejaban melancolía.

- Sí, es cierto. Yo no pretendía ocultarlo; lo cierto es que lo que os voy a contar me parecía tan... personal, que ni siquiera Maple lo sabe. – Kafei tragó saliva. – Mi madre no era de Holodrum, sino de Hyrule, y solía contarme que su familia descendía de una tribu mágica. Tenía un fragmento de un tapiz, con el símbolo del ojo, escondido entre sus cosas del tocador.

- ¿Aún lo tienes? – preguntó Link, y se arrepintió de preguntarlo. Kafei respondió sin mirarle, con la atención fija en sus botas. La voz sonó algo ahogada.

- No. Quemaron todo lo de mis padres, después de descubrir que tenían la peste.

Durante un minuto, quizá dos, todos los del claro fueron incapaces de decir nada. Lo cierto es que Kafei no hablaba jamás de sus padres. Parecía que su vida había empezado en Kakariko, ya como repartidor, y rara vez mencionaba Holodrum. El chico era hermético en esa única cosa. Link le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Destinado a ser el sabio de la sombra, debí darme cuenta antes. Kafei, tienes sangre sheikan en las venas, como Impa la Grande.

- Pero yo no tengo los ojos de color corintio.

- No quedan muchos retratos de los sheikan, pero se dice que eran personas muy fuertes, ágiles y tenían facilidad para comprender la magia. Es más, entre ellos era usual emplear la telepatía. Por eso eres capaz de escuchar a las piedras. Es un poder que nos ayudará, sin duda, así que no estés triste. – Link le tendió la mano. – Vamos, debemos localizar el templo antes que Vaati.

Kafei sonrió y se puso en pie con su ayuda.

- Bien¿cómo sabremos donde está el sur? – Zelda rompió el silencio incómodo con la voz algo enojada. – No hay suficiente sol para averiguar la dirección, y no tenemos una brújula.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas ese don de los watarara? – Reizar tendió una cantimplora a Kafei. – Seguro que desde el aire puedes divisar las ruinas, o si no, localizar el sur con facilidad, Sir Zanahoria.

Reizar tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de la labrynessa. Tras gritar que no se le ocurriera volver a llamarla así, Zelda se colocó la máscara y salió volando, dejando un revoltillo de plumas rojizas. Link se balanceaba nervioso, mirando de izquierda a derecha. Después de la huida de la piedra cotilla, todo se había quedado en calma, pero el rey sentía una opresión en el pecho.

- "Peligro para Gaia"... ¿se habrá adelantado Vaati otra vez? – murmuró para sí. Zelda aterrizó justo a su lado. Recobró la forma humana al mismo tiempo que anunciaba que había visto unas piedras muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Caminaron hacia allí, en formación. Tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar al lugar señalado. Notaron enseguida el cambio: el suelo era duro, y apenas había serpientes. A la escasa luz del atardecer, el grupo miró la entrada a un templo, tan rodeado de maleza que les hubiese costado encontrarlo.

- Hyrule tiene muchos templos abandonados¿verdad? – comentó Reizar.

- Durante la guerra del Aprisionamiento, se destruyeron bastantes. Luego, los que eran de uso para los hylians y los sheikans fueron desapareciendo. – Link suspiró. –Es una lástima... Cuanto de su conocimiento nos habrían servido de ayuda.

- ¿Hacemos una apuesta, chicos¿A qué dentro de este sitio nos espera un monstruo horripilante? – Zelda desenvainó la gran espada que la acompañaba.

- Espero que no tengas razón, Zelda. Aún tengo pesadillas con los chu-chus. – Kafei tomó su boomerang. Leclas se había equipado de dos espadas gemelas, y tendió una a Kafei. El granjero no la aceptó, a pesar de que también Zelda opinaba que el boomerang no era una gran arma.

- Sh... – Reizar les hizo callar con un gesto. - ¿No escucháis eso?

- Otro que tiene alucinaciones. – musitó Leclas. Link, que estaba tensando el arco, le pidió silencio.

- Escucho... como si alguien estuviera rascando algo. – el rey se avergonzó de su vaga descripción.

- Yo diría que... parece un topo gigante, excavando una galería justo debajo... – Reizar vaciló al final de la frase.

Ahora todos lo escuchaban, un leve rumor de tierra que provenía de debajo del suelo. De repente, las baldosas de granito sobre las que estaban se desprendieron unas de otras, como si fuera un díficil puzzle destrozado por el puñetazo de un niño caprichoso. Centella, Dújar y el caballo de Reizar saltaron y esquivaron el agujero. Leclas intentó imitarles, pero fue el primero en caer, seguido de Kafei. Reizar resbaló y su cuerpo cayó de cabeza en el agujero oscuro. Link alargó las manos para sujetarle, pero el mismo rey estaba cayendo también. Un rayo naranja pasó a su lado, y se vio sujeto por unas poderosas patas. Descendió a toda velocidad por el oscuro túnel. Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y tocó una melodía (ahogada y extraña, por la posición), y al instante un airecillo caliente llenó la oquedad oscura. Zelda aterrizó al fondo de la cueva, depositando a Link en una especie de roca cuadrada. Leclas estaba sentado, aturdido todavía. Kafei estaba inclinado sobre Reizar, examinando al mercenario, que parecía inconsciente.

- Maldita sea, nos pillaron con la guardia baja. ¿Cuántos eran? – musitaba Leclas mientras se ponía en pie.

- El suelo era inestable, debimos asegurarnos antes. – Link bajó y se acercó a Reizar, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. El mercenario tenía un golpe en la frente, pero no sangraba.

- Gracias¿eso era un hechizo? – Reizar se tocó el chichón.

- Sí, aunque... no he podido levantaros hacia fuera. – Link miró a su alrededor. Estaban en alguna sala grande y muy oscura. Olía a humedad y cerrado. – Esto... parece una tumba.

- Huele a tumba, eso es cierto. – Zelda golpeó con una semilla de ámbar un palo de deku baba y levantó la antorcha. La luz de la antorcha se reflejó en las paredes pulidas de granito blanco, provocando un leve resplandor. La sala tenía unas doce columnas dispuestas en un gran círculo alrededor de ellos. Aparte de las columnas, el lugar estaba invadido por la vegetación: cientos de lianas, helechos y extrañas flores naranjas pululaban por el lugar. Donde Zelda había depositado a Link se trataba de un altar ceremonial, tallado con símbolos que resultaron desconocidos para la gran mayoría del grupo... excepto para el rey. Link extrajo la lente de la verdad, limpió el cristal con la manga de su túnica y quitó algunos de los hierbajos.

- Que maravilla... – acarició los símbolos con delicadeza. – Es hyrulano, pero muy antiguo. Yo diría que tiene unos 1000 años... – se giró de repente y corrió hacia las paredes. Por debajo de la capa de malas hierbas, había mármol blanco pulido y más relieves. – Es una sala de la entrada a las catacumbas... Aquí pone que esto es "el inicio". Los sheikans construían sus templos en forma anillar.

- ¿Anillar? – preguntó Leclas.

- Como un anillo concéntrico... Esta sala es el inicio del círculo de las catacumbas... Seguro que hay más bajo tierra, donde enterraban a sus guerreros más valientes y también donde ocultaban los tesoros más valiosos. – Link acariciaba los relieves de las paredes, apartando las plantas que ocupaban la sala.- Y pensar que tenía esto tan cerca.

- Otro día jugarás a los arqueólogos. – dijo Zelda. Aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, tenía que recordar la seriedad de la misión. – Debemos encontrar a ese tal Gaia y...

Las hojas del suelo se agitaron, y Link sintió un fuerte tirón en el tobillo. Se vio arrastrado por el suelo y desapareció por un agujero, antes de que cualquiera de sus acompañantes reaccionara. La guerrera fue la primera en moverse, y por unos centímetros no pudo sujetar la mano del rey.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Zelda se acercó al oscuro pozo, seguida de Kafei y Leclas. - ¡Link¡Siempre te metes en estos líos, idiota!

- Bueno, pecosa, habrá que ir a por él. – Reizar se asomó al pozo. No les llegaba ningún sonido. Link no respondió a las llamadas. - Hay agua, al fondo. –

Kafei se acercó, arrastrando más lianas.

– Bajemos rápido.

Arrojó un extremo, mientras Leclas ataba al otro lado. Bajaron con rapidez. El agujero parecía un pozo, y allí abajo el olor a tumba era más penetrante. El cuarteto aterrizó sobre una serie de charcos de agua estancada. Bastó con iluminar un poco con la antorcha de Zelda, para descubrir que allí abajo las plantas se habían apoderado del lugar.

- ¡Link! – llamó en la oscuridad, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

- Se lo han llevado al interior del templo. – musitó Kafei. Empezaba a sentir frío, algo raro en él, que era muy resistente a las bajas temperaturas y jamás se resfriaba. Zelda se giró para decirle algo y de repente, la caballero dio un sonoro grito y soltó la antorcha. En medio de la oscuridad, Leclas y Reizar escucharon como Zelda maldecía en su idioma, y luego, volvía a encender otra semilla de ámbar. El rostro pecoso de la chica estaba pálido y miraba a Kafei como si este fuera un monstruo de las tinieblas. Kafei pensaría más tarde que Zelda parecía realmente muy asustada, y no era para menos.

- Ka... Kafei... Deberías mirarte los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? – El granjero no había sentido nada extraño en sus ojos. Usando un charco de agua como espejo, se agachó y se examinó el rostro. Por encima de él, Leclas y Reizar hicieron lo mismo. Kafei se puso en pie, asombrado. – Yo... No sé lo que significa esto.

Sus irises, hasta ese día de un color azul sereno, ahora eran rojos como la sangre. Kafei se incorporó, conmocionado ante esta apariencia. Zelda tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kafei.

- Debería ser yo quién te hiciera esa pregunta. Nada, no es nada... Es que... – Zelda maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta. – Vamos a buscar a Link. Ya nos ocuparemos de tus ojos en otro momento.

Leclas también le miraba raro, pero al contrario que Zelda, tenía en la expresión un aire triste. Reizar tomó la antorcha de Zelda y aprovechó para preguntarle a la guerrera por el farol con luz de hada que le prestó. La chica respondió que, al entrar en el dominio Zora, lo empleó para golpear a un guarda y lo partió.

- Con lo que bien que nos habría venido aquí... Cuanta más oscuridad hay, más ilumina. – comentó Reizar. La catacumba se iba estrechando a medida que avanzaban, y apenas había ya agua. Zelda se encontró con varias enredaderas, y las cortó para poder avanzar. Al hacerlo, Kafei sintió un dolor lacerante en la cabeza.

- Zelda, no hagas eso, por favor... – suplicó.

- ¿Qué? Es obvio que estas plantas son malignas.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso... Y a menos que nos ataquen, no hacedles nada. – Kafeis se adelantó al grupo y caminó hasta el centro de la sala. Los ojos bermellón brillaban en la oscuridad como dos ascuas.

Al otro lado de la gran sala, Kafei vio moverse algo antes que el resto. Lanzó el boomerang, hacia una especie de serpiente de tres metros que avanzaba girando sobre si misma. Tras golpear en la cabeza, el boomerang describió una elipse y regresó a la mano de Kafei.

- ¡Basiliscos! – Zelda corrió a atacar a la cola, donde había una especie de hélice blanca. Tres fuertes espadazos en ese punto bastaron para que la serpiente cayera muerta.

- ¡Vienen más! – Reizar cubrió la espalda de Zelda, mientras que Leclas esquivaba con agilidad la boca de otro enorme basilisco. Kafei apuntaba a los más lejanos con el boomerang, manteniendo a raya a los que venían por distintos agujeros de las paredes.

La cueva se estaba llenando de esas criaturas, tantas que el suelo entero se cubría de las babas que soltaban. Zelda basculaba el filo de la biggoron, con los brazos cansados. Encima, la oscuridad del lugar se había acrecentado: la antorcha que había sostenido Reizar se estaba apagando en el suelo. Zelda giró para apartar a un basilisco, y se encontró con otro que la apresó de la pierna y la levantó en el aire. Leclas y Reizar fueron en su auxilio... pero una flecha surcó el aire y se clavó con tino en el centro de la cabeza de la serpiente. Otras dos flechas, disparadas con igual puntería, se clavaron en otras dos crías. El resto, empezó a huir a los agujeros.

- ¡Por fin os encuentro!

Zelda se puso en pie, mareada. Link avanzó hacia ellos, con la ropa empapada y cojeando de la pierna derecha.

- ¡Encima¡Por fin te encontramos nosotros! – Zelda le miró con ojo crítico. - ¿Estás bien, no te han herido?

- No. – Link mostró el pie derecho. Estaba descalzo. – Me quité la bota antes de me arrastrara aún más. – el rey miró hacia Kafei, y observó su nuevo aspecto. – Esos ojos... Kafei¿ahora ves en la oscuridad, cierto?

- Un poco, y no a mucha distancia.

- Es un poder que se acaba de despertar, es normal. – Link le guiñó un ojo a Zelda. - ¿A que te costó acostumbrarte al cuerpo de watarara? Esto es lo mismo. De momento, nos da ventaja. – Link señaló hacia un lugar a su espalda. – Antes, cuando seguía el sonido de la pelea, me pareció percibir una luz muy leve en esa dirección. Creo que Gaia o lo que sea se encuentra por ahí.

Reordenaron el grupo: Zelda iba tras Kafei, que les guiaba con su nueva visión nocturna, Leclas se ocupaba de vigilar la derecha con otra antorcha, Link la izquierda, con el arco a punto de disparar, y detrás Reizar.Tal y como había dicho Link, había una luz muy tenue, insuficiente para iluminar el lugar. Kafei advirtió de que había agujeros en el suelo de mucha profundidad, y tuvo que guiar los pasos de sus acompañantes. Mientras, el granjero se atrevió a preguntar a Link si sabía porqué esa habilidad de sheikan se había despertado ahora.

- Por la proximidad del leviatán. Lord Valú se lo dijo a Zelda: los sabios tienen poderes ocultos, relacionados con algún avatar...

- Pero Zelda no es una sabia. - Esta observación la hizo Leclas. - ¿Cómo es posible entonces que ella se transforme en pájarraco? Ahora me dirás que Zelda tiene ascendente watarara.

- Interesante, no me había dado cuenta de eso... – Link reflexionó un momento. Hablaban en susurros, como si temieran despertar algo en el fondo de la cueva. – Para responder necesitaría una biblioteca. Seguro que en algún libro está la respuesta.

- Sh... En vez de tanta charla, vigilad las plantas, no me fío de ellas. – les dijo Zelda.

- Vale, pero no las cortes. – pidió Kafei. – Estas plantas no son malignas, al menos no todas.

- Dile eso a la que se llevó a Link. – Zelda bufó.

- Yo creo en lo que dice Kafei. – Link asintió. – Hay algo maligno en el templo, pero las lianas no son la fuente de esa maldad. ¿Qué opinas tú, Reizar? Sabes de plantas.

- Vaya, todo el mundo pasa de mí. – murmuró Leclas fastidiado.

- Solo conozco plantas para curar. – Reizar alzó la antorcha, para mirar la cara de Zelda. – Aquí la experta en botánica eres tú¿no es así? Esparaván es apellido de una conocida familia de botánicos.

- Mi padre es el experto. Yo... solo sé algunas cosas. Mirad, ya veo la luz que decías, Link.

En efecto, de uno de los agujeros en la pared surgía un resplandor muy tenue. Kafei se asomó, seguido de Zelda. Reizar y Leclas se colocaron instintivamente detrás de Link, de tal forma que el rey estaba protegido. Link ya había observado que todo el grupo solía formarse a su alrededor de esa forma, y no le gustaba. Iba a protestar, pero un extraño sonido le obligó a cerrar la boca. No era el momento. Las lianas de la oquedad se apartaron a modo de cortina, y el grupo penetró en la nueva estancia. La luz que les llegaba provenía de un agujero en el techo, donde el sol colaba algunos rayos mortecinos. La sala era una estructura de mármol, pero tomada por las plantas. Había por todas partes, desde el suelo hasta las paredes, gruesas ramas y lianas con algunas flores doradas de pétalos gigantescos. Una de estas flores taponaban lo que parecía la puerta de salida. Kafei dio un paso al frente, y la flor emitió como un sonido leve y se cerró de repente. Zelda le cogió del hombro y advirtió grupo que se quedara quieto.

- De las pocas cosas que sé de plantas... – murmuró. – sé lo que es eso: una flor de Vilipendia.

- ¿Vili... qué? – Leclas se acercó a una de esas flores, que también se cerró.

- Vilipendia. Se trata de una planta gigantesca y carnívora, muy rara... Ahora me lo explico. – Zelda miró a las lianas. – La Vilipendia es un parásito. Se apodera de las plantas que haya en un entorno y las domina... para conseguirle víctimas. También hace pactos con otras criaturas... Has tenido suerte, alteza. Un poco más, y eres el aperitivo.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces... ¿por qué no nos ha vuelto a atacar? – preguntó Kafei.

- Quizá algunas de las lianas se lo han impedido. Por eso tanto tú como Link creíais que las plantas no eran malignas.

- Danos una buena noticia, pecosa. – Reizar se giró hacia la oscuridad que habían abandonado. Le parecía escuchar otra vez el rumor.

- Para acabar con ella, debemos encontrar la flor principal y su punto débil es el fuego. – Zelda le dio un golpecito a Kafei. – Da un paso atrás, así... ¿Veis? La flor se ha vuelto a abrir. Kafei, supongo que serás capaz de atinarle con el boomerang¿verdad? Adelante.

Kafei acertó enseguida, y la flor, tras estallar en una voluta de esporas, dejó caer los pétalos al suelo y las lianas desaparecieron de la puerta. El rumor que llevaba un rato sonando a sus espaldas se hizo más fuerte.

Surgieron del suelo unas gruesas raíces con unos pinchos tan grandes como un cuerpo humano. Reizar tiró de Link hacia atrás y el rey y el gadiano acabaron sentados en el suelo. Leclas desvió dos de los pinchos usando las espadas gemelas, pero tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar acabar empalado. Zelda y Kafei no tuvieron problemas para esquivarlos. Cuando las raíces dejaron de salir del suelo, la labrynnesa y el granjero se encontraron con una pared sólida que los separaba de los otros tres.

- ¡Link! - llamó Zelda. Contempló el final del muro de raíces, y se encontró con que habían llegado hasta el techo.

- Estamos bien. – anunció la voz del rey desde el otro lado. - ¿La puerta está abierta?

- De par en par. – anunció Kafei. Zelda y él estaban en el lado del muro donde estaba la puerta, antes tapada con la flor de Vilipendia.

- Marchaos, rápido. – la voz de Link sonó muy segura. - ¿Recordáis lo que os explique, de la forma en anillo de los templos de los sheikans? Lo bueno que tiene esa forma, es que todas las salas están conectadas. Avanzad, y nos acabaremos encontrando. Así, además, uno de nosotros encontrará a Gaia.

"Si está aquí, claro... Por que hasta ahora no hay nada que lo indique". Zelda asintió y se giró hacia la puerta. "Maldita sea, no me fío... ¿y si le pasa algo"

- Zelda, deja de decir tonterías y obedezcamos a Link. Menos mal que lee mucho, si no...

Zelda se giró, sorprendida. Kafei tenía los ojos de un rojo aún más claro, y su cuerpo le pareció que había sufrido cambios drásticos: ahora parecía más bajo y también más ágil. Zelda no pudo evitar el fuerte sentimiento de rabia y alegría que la embargó: Kafei, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos de ese color, le recordaron demasiado a Urbión.

- Zelda... te escucho pensar... como si fueras una de esas piedras.

La voz de Kafei la sacó del recuerdo. No, aquel chico tranquilo pero con un deje de miedo en la voz no se parecía al Urbión que conoció.

- Te lo dijo Link: los sheikan eran buenos con la telepatía. Recuerda que fuiste capaz de contactar conmigo la noche del baile, y yo no tenía en ese momento una piedra cotilla. – Zelda golpeó la puerta y la hizo girar hacia el interior de la siguiente sala.

- ¿Urbión es ese tipo, amigo de Leclas, que murió en el Mundo Oscuro? – Kafei se rascó la cabeza. – Ah, claro, una vez me contó que este chico le llamaban "el sheik"... Pero... yo pensaba que tú también eras amiga suya... ¿Por qué?

Zelda le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Kafei, por favor, no me apetece hablar de eso ahora. Además, quiero encontrar esa cosa de las narices y salir de este sitio. Huele a muertos.

Kafei pasó al interior de la siguiente sala. Anunció que veía un altar en el centro, y algo parecido a una antorcha en la pared, por encima de sus cabezas. Zelda lanzó una semilla de ámbar y al instante, el lugar se iluminó. En efecto, en el centro de esta estancia había un altar muy parecido al que encontraron en la primera habitación. Sobre él, descansaba un pequeño cofre de madera. Aferrados a él, cientos de lianas de color azul con flores púrpuras se movían al compás de una brisa que no soplaba de ninguna parte.

- En el interior de ese cofre... hay algo. – Zelda dio un paso y la puerta tras ella se cerró de golpe, asustando a los dos. Gruesas lianas rodearon la hoja de madera. – Esto... no pinta bien. Nada bien.

- Abramos el cofre. – anunció Kafei, con la mano puesta en el boomerang.

- ¡No te muevas!

Las lianas que rodeaban el cofre se movieron por propia voluntad. Kafei obedeció a Zelda hasta tal punto que no se atrevía a respirar. Las lianas de color azul y púrpura se movían alrededor de las piernas de Kafei como serpientes hambrientas. El granjero levantó el boomerang, aunque no hizo ningún gesto de lanzarlo. No serviría de nada: golpearía contra el suelo y lo perdería. En su lugar, alzó la mirada techo.

- Zelda, voy a intentar algo... Si sale mal, huye con el cofre. – Kafei levantó el boomerang.

Debía poner a prueba su puntería al máximo. Sobre su cabeza, veía que las lianas azules colgaban de unas raíces gruesas que provenían del techo. Debía darle al boomerang una trayectoria casi elíptica, y eso solo podía conseguirlo con la ayuda de las tres diosas y de todos sus antepasados. Cerró los ojos y solo pudo pensar en Maple. Apretó el puño, y se concentró en el tacto de la madera de su ajado boomerang. Ignoró la viscosidad de las lianas azules que se estaban enredando entre sus piernas. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás y, sin más pensamientos ni rezos, lanzó el arco de madera. El boomerang cruzó el aire como una saeta de fuego púrpura. Golpeó las raíces, cortándolas en dos. Al instante, las lianas azules perdieron la capacidad de moverse y cayeron muertas. Kafei perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Zelda corrió a su lado.

- Sí, estoy bien... – Kafei se volvió a poner en pie. Alzó la mano y recogió en el aire su boomerang, que ya regresaba. Sonreía, satisfecho. – Deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás, chica.

- Y tú no me leas más la mente, maldición.

Kafei y Zelda se acercaron al cofre. No había ya lianas azules ni flores que lo tapaban. El sabio de la sombra abrió el cofre, y una corriente de aire cálido y perfumado les azotó el rostro. Kafei abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con un orbe de color rosáceo flotando delante de sus ojos. Miró a Zelda, y esta le hizo un gesto para que lo cogiera. Al tocar la superficie, el orbe emitió un destello púrpura y descansó en la palma de Kafei.

- ¡El orbe de Nayru! – Zelda le palmeó el hombro. – Buen trabajo, sí señor.

- Reunámonos con los demás y salgamos de aquí. – propuso Kafei. Se colocó el orbe al cuello.

Una risotada cruel y dura detuvo el paso de los dos amigos. El suelo volvía a temblar, y una ráfaga de aire frío y putrefacto les derribó. Más lianas azules se abrieron paso por el techo y cayeron ante sus ojos. El techo se resquebrajó en millares de casquetes. Zelda saltó esquivando las grandes piedras de mármol. Kafei hizo lo mismo, con mayor agilidad incluso que la labrynessa. De la apertura en el techo descendió algo que a simple vista pareció un saco de madera... Cuando el polvo que levantó se asentó, Zelda se encontró mirando una gran flor, cuyas raíces atravesaron el suelo de mármol. Sacudió los pétalos y giró la corola de color naranja. La labrynessa creyó ver un ojo en el interior de aquella extraña flor. Zelda la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía: una Vilipendia, y una más grande incluso de lo normal.

Además, entre los pétalos cerrados, vio como desaparecía el brazo de Kafei.


	12. Capítulo 12 La Vilipendia

Capítulo 12. La Vilipendia.

- ¡No! – Zelda alzó el filo de la biggoron. Golpeó los pétalos, buscando una hendidura.

Aunque su aspecto podía parecer el de unos pétalos normales, suaves y frágiles como los de cualquier flor, en realidad eran duros como las conchas de las tortugas. El suelo temblaba con extrañas sacudidas, provocadas por las raíces que se movían bajo los pies de Zelda. La labrynnesa esquivó pinchos y lianas azules que trataron de apresarla. Saltó de lado a lado y se aferró a un saliente, el nicho de algún tipo de estatua ya desaparecida.

"Maldita sea, no puedo luchar desde el suelo... pero usando la máscara, no tendré brazos, y no puedo herirle sin la espada" Zelda saltó del saliente. Dos gruesas lianas se clavaron a su derecha. Zelda se aferró a las raíces y se puso de pie sobre ellas. Corrió hacia la Vilipendia, con la biggoron alzada por encima del hombro. No llegó hasta el centro de la flor. Perdió el equilibrio a medio camino y a punto estuvo de caer en el suelo. La recogieron unas lianas azules, que se enredaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. "Pequeña, pequeña... Lady Zelda Esparaván"

La voz que sonaba dentro de su cabeza le fue muy familiar, pero desechó el pensamiento. Quizá era un delirio provocado por la planta. Su padre le contó una vez que algunas plantas carnívoras sueltan un tipo de polvo que provoca alucinaciones. "Así la presa cae más fácilmente en su trampa... Hasta puede ocurrir que entre en el interior por propia voluntad" Zelda dio un grito y movió la biggoron, cortando un par de lianas, pero enseguida otras ocuparon su lugar.

"¿Sabes lo que está pasando en el interior de la planta, verdad? La Vilipendia está asfixiando al sabio de la sombra poco a poco, y después... me entregará el orbe de Nayru. Y ya tendré dos en mi poder". Zelda dio un sonoro grito y llamó a Kafei. La voz dentro de su cabeza se desvaneció entre risas.

- Maldita sea... ¡Maldición!

Rabiosa, lanzó a tientas el filo de la espada. La marca del triforce en el dorso de su mano derecha brilló, y sintió calor. Usando toda su fuerza, liberó los dos brazos. Alzó la biggoron por encima de su cabeza y cortó las lianas que aprisionaban su cintura. De nada le sirvió: vinieron más en ayuda de sus hermanas caídas. Ahora eran más gruesas y duras.

Como un rayo pardo, algo pasó a su lado, y las lianas desaparecieron. Leclas la sujetó de la cintura y los dos juntos cayeron al suelo. Zelda se puso en pie de inmediato para mirar a Link y a Reizar. Los dos usaban sus arcos, disparando sin cesar a los gruesos pétalos. La Vilipendia se retorcía de dolor. Leclas se quitó de encima el aturdimiento y protegió a Zelda de los pinchos que regresaban para empalarlos.

- ¡Necesitamos fuego, rápido! – Zelda tanteó sus bolsillos: ya no le quedaban semillas de ámbar. Cuando se marchó tan precipitadamente del palacio de Link, no llevaba nada más que un pequeño puñado, y durante la pelea con la planta debieron caerse las pocas que les quedaban.

Ahora que eran dos luchando con espadas y otros dos con los arcos, Zelda y Leclas golpearon los pétalos a la vez, buscando abrir una hendidura. Sobre ellos, desde el saliente, Link y Reizar continuaban lanzando sus flechas. Link se detuvo. Necesitaban fuego, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo en ese momento. Si tuviera el poder de Din, como en el Mundo Oscuro... Una flecha de fuego.

Link soltó el arco. Se quitó del tobillo la venda impregnada aún con el repelente de serpientes de Reizar. Abajo, Zelda derrotaba con un movimiento circular cinco raíces, cuyos pinchos habían rozado a Leclas. El sabio del bosque tenía un corte en la mejilla y una herida redonda en las piernas que sangraba abundantemente.

- Date prisa. – le instó Reizar. Link se puso en pie. Con una postura erguida y con la flecha ardiendo, disparó hacia el centro de la Vilipendia.

La flecha trazó un semicírculo y cayó justo en el centro de la flor, penetrando en su interior. La Vilipendia se detuvo: sus pétalos estallaron y se abrieron de par en par, como si estuvieran recibiendo los rayos de luz de un gran sol primaveral. El interior era blanco, y en el centro justo había una especie de fuente verde que manaba un líquido espeso de color sanguinolento. Zelda corrió, pisando la superficie blanda y viscosa del interior de la gran flor, y cortó en tres trozos el centro de la Vilipendia. Los pétalos se agitaron con un estertor y todo se quedó definitivamente quieto.

- ¡Kafei! – Zelda no se detuvo a descansar. Corrió hacia un bulto, tendido a un lado. Era el sabio de la sombra. Estaba encogido sobre si mismo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferrando algo atado a su cuello. Zelda le dio la vuelta y acercó la oreja al pecho: no sintió nada, ni la vibración de un corazón ni el movimiento de los pulmones.

- ¡No respira! – Zelda golpeó el pecho con rabia. Kafei se estremeció pero no abrió los ojos.

- Aparta. – le ordenó alguien a su lado.

Zelda, con los ojos llorosos, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Link. El rey se arrodilló al lado de Kafei. Llevaba la flauta entre los dedos y empezó a tocar una melodía, que Zelda reconoció enseguida. Mientras Link tocaba, todo el templo se bañó de una luz dorada. La labrynessa tuvo que taparse los ojos para no acabar ciega. ¿De dónde provenía esa luz? Era difícil de precisar: surgía entre el suelo ajado y también del techo abierto, a través del cual pudo ver las estrellas en lo más alto. La luz venía de ellas, y de la luna que los contemplaba desde algún lugar remoto, de los pétalos de la Vilipendia, del orbe de Nayru, hasta de ella misma, de Zelda. Cuando Link dejó de tocar, Kafei se incorporó. Se quitó de encima una baba espesa que le cubría el rostro.

- Puaj, que asco. – exclamó Leclas.

El shariano ya no sangraba. Zelda se miró ella misma sus heridas: tampoco las tenía. Todos los del grupo miraron a Link. El rey sonrió cansado, murmuró "menos mal" y cayó sobre el regazo de Kafei.

- Dos hechizos muy seguidos... Quizá eran demasiado para ti.

Quién decía esto era Zelda. Le tendía una taza con té, que Link tuvo que asir con las dos manos. Temblaba de frío, a pesar de las dos capas que le cubrían los hombros y una manta sobre las piernas. Estaban en una sala del templo, la sala por donde debían haber entrado si el suelo se hubiera mantenido estable. En ese momento, Leclas estaba mirando al exterior, asombrado. Parecía increíble, pero ya no quedaba rastro del terremoto que casi les mata. Reizar asaba al fuego una liebre, mientras Kafei le ayudaba desollando a otra. Al escuchar la frase de Zelda, el mercenario emitió una ligera carcajada. Link torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo solo hice un hechizo. – confesó el rey.

- Pero la flecha de fuego... fue como aquellas que hacías en el Mundo Os... – Zelda se detuvo. No le apetecía mencionar ese lugar, ni a Link escucharlo.

- Me bastó con usar la gasa con el repelente de serpientes de Reizar. Él me dijo que era inflamable. Luego, lo acerqué a la antorcha que estaba encendida y disparé. – Link sonrió. Su rostro tenía ojeras y la piel tirante marcaba los huesos. "Parece que lleva una máscara hecha con huesos..." pensó Zelda.

- Estuvo cerca de quitarnos el orbe de Nayru. – Reizar cogió la segunda liebre y le clavó una rama a lo largo. Esto provocó un gesto de asco en Link, que desvió la mirada. – Gracias a las diosas, todo está bien ahora.

- No, nada bien. – Zelda observó a Kafei. El granjero volvía a tener los ojos de su color azul. – Kafei¿no escuchaste eso, verdad?

- ¿El qué? Solo recuerdo que, tras coger el orbe, se me cayó encima una flor gigante y luego nada. – Kafei parecía haber perdido también su capacidad para leer la mente, pues enseguida preguntó: - ¿Qué te preocupa, Zelda?

- Bueno, dos cosas...

Leclas regresó y se sentó en silencio cerca del fuego, para escuchar el relato de Zelda. La labrynnesa les contó lo de la voz que escuchó mientras las lianas azules la habían apresado.

- ¿Era una alucinación? No lo creo... – terminó su relato la chica.

- Por la descripción, yo diría que se trata de Vaati. – comentó Link. – Seguro que fue él quien puso la Vilipendia en el templo.

- ¿Para qué¿Para atacarnos a nosotros? – preguntó Leclas.

- No, para tratar de que Gaia le diera el orbe de Nayru. – Link se arropó aún más con las mantas. Había estado inconsciente una hora y media, y al despertar, sentía ese frío que le calaba los huesos.

- Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa... ¿Dónde está ese tal Gaia? – Zelda se mordió las uñas. – En teoría, era Gaia quién custodiaba el orbe de Nayru...

- Gaia... – Link miró hacia el techo del templo. – Responde a esto, Zelda... ¿Por qué, entre todos los aliados posibles que tendrá a su disposición, manda Vaati una planta parasitaria al templo de la región de Tabantha? Te lo diré empleando algo que dijiste allí abajo: Vilipendia se apodera de la planta que ocupa, y la domina. Creo que Gaia está en toda la vegetación de este templo. Por eso los sheikan lo construyeron en medio de esta región, tan poblada de hierba y árboles que casi no se ve la luz del sol. La Vilipendia tenía la misión de dominar a Gaia y conseguir que soltara el orbe, pero Gaia resistió hasta nuestra llegada.

- Sí, pero... ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nada del siguiente orbe? – preguntó Leclas.

- Nos lo ha dicho... ¿Verdad, Kafei? – Link depositó sus ojos azules en el rostro del sabio de la sombra. Este, que se había sentado frente al rey, bajó la vista.

- Solo entendí... "Gracias" y "el orbe de Farore está en manos de los más pequeños entre los pequeños". – Kafei suspiró. – No sé a qué se refiere.

- Ya lo averiguaremos. – Link bostezó. – En cuanto a lo que dijo Vaati... Espero que podamos llegar a tiempo para conseguir los otros orbes. Estoy muy cansado, no me apetece comer. Disculpadme.

Link se hizo un ovillo y se quedó dormido enseguida. El resto del grupo comió en silencio, a pesar de todas las preguntas que tenían en mente. A Zelda le preocupaba la frase de Vaati. "Tiene un orbe... ¿cuál¿Cuándo lo consiguió"

"¿Qué pueblo arrasó?"


	13. Capítulo 13 La búsqueda de la sabiduría

Segunda parte.

Capítulo 13. La búsqueda de la sabiduría.

"Sobre el agua, veo mi rostro. Más abajo, en el lecho, reconozco la ciudad de Kakariko, a sus gentes, pacíficas y disfrutando de su vida... Cuando de repente el agua se torna carmesí"

Link se giró. ¿Quién estaba a su lado? Era una sombra imprecisa. Por unos segundos pensó en Vaati o en Aganhim. "No son ellos... es..." Se acercó hacia la sombra, apretando entre sus dedos la flauta plateada. La silueta de alguien alto y fuerte aguardaba entre las sombras. Cuando Link se detuvo frente a la figura, se dio cuenta de que otra tercera persona estaba por allí: sentada frente a la figura negra, había una chica con una abundante caballera rubia. "¿Quién eres"

Las líneas imprecisas de la figura oscura se diluyeron, y en su lugar apareció el rostro de alguien conocido...

* * *

- No, está bien, está bien... – decía Zelda, alzando las palmas para tranquilizar a la gente que la miraba.

- Ese chico lleva toda la noche gritando. – dijo un señor mayor.

- ¿No estará enfermo? – preguntó con compasión una mujer que sostenía a un niño entre sus brazos. Por unos segundos, Zelda pensó que su preocupación era sincera, hasta que añadió. – Si tiene la peste o cualquier enfermedad, debería dormir fuera... No puede quedarse aquí, nos contagiará.

Kafei se puso al lado de Zelda, al igual que Reizar. Sentado en el suelo, al lado de un humilde camastro, Leclas tenía las manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas, dispuesto a saltar para ayudar al grupo. Zelda se acarició el cabello oscuro y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Señores, disculpen... Solo somos peregrinos, como mucho de ustedes. Mi hermano está poseído por un espíritu maligno, y nos dirigimos al templo de la ciudad de Salamance para que los sacerdotes le ayuden. – la voz de Zelda sonaba diferente. La chica empleaba toda la fuerza de su acento labryness para acentuar su lejana procedencia. Agitó los ojos verdes enmarcados por las largas pestañas, y el grupo de gentes se retiró, tras disculparse.

La mentira que había contado Zelda fue la historia decidida entre todas las posibles para pasar desapercibidos en su viaje por el reino de Gadia. Después de atravesar la región de Tabantha, a Reizar se le ocurrió que podían consultar en la biblioteca de la capital de Gadia donde podían encontrar referencias a una raza conocida como "los más pequeños entre los pequeños". La idea de atravesar un extenso territorio de un país enemigo, donde también debían estar atentos a perseguirles, no gustó a nadie del grupo. Fue Kafei quién sugirió disfrazarse de peregrinos. Como repartidor, había escuchado muchas veces que la gente en Gadia hacía grandes viajes para rezar en determinados templos. Reizar jamás había hecho un peregrinaje, pero aceptó guiarles. Zelda se sentó al lado de Link y le miró el rostro.

El rey estaba sano, al menos durante el día. Parecía disfrutar escuchando los relatos de los otros peregrinos, y se entretenía mucho haciendo preguntas. Pero, con la llegada de la noche, cuando dormían en los grandes cuartos comunitarios de los albergues de acogida, Link tenía sueños tan horribles que le hacían gritar, llorar y hablar en sueños sin parar.

- Saharasala estaba preocupado por la fuerza de estos sueños, pero no imaginé que pudiera afectarle tanto. – Zelda cogió la mano de Link y la apretó. Si hacía esto, de vez en cuando conseguía que el rey se durmiera sin hacer más ruido. Estuvieron callados un rato, hasta que Leclas, con las manos apoyadas en la nuca y recostado contra la pared, comentó:

- Caray, Zelda, no te creía capaz de emplear las armas de seducción de las mujeres. Ese movimiento de pestañas fue enternecedor. Zelda le mandó a paseo.

- Se os ve tan raros a los dos, con ese color de pelo... – murmuró Kafei.

- Era la única forma de hacer creer que somos hermanos. – Zelda también hablaba en voz muy baja, aunque parecía que nadie les prestaba atención. – Una hylian pelirroja y otro hylian rubio no pueden ser hermanos¿no crees?

- Ya, pero aún así llamamos mucho la atención... – Kafei se echó la capucha por encima de los ojos. La idea de disfrazar a Link y a Zelda y teñirles el cabello había sido de Reizar.

– Somos extranjeros, y eso siempre es llamativo.

"Los peregrinos viajan en grupo, pero suele ser con familiares. Leclas y tú, Kafei, podéis pasar por primos... pero Zelda, Link y yo somos diferentes. Además, si Aganhim ha emitido una orden de búsqueda y captura, entonces, una hylian pelirroja no podrá dar un paso sin que se le echen encima cientos de guardias. Por eso llevamos estos disfraces ridículos. Maldita sea, tengo que llevar un vestido, y no puedo usar la biggoron, pues en Gadia no es frecuente ver a una mujer con espada. En la capital podré recuperarla." Zelda se inclinó sobre Link, que dormía plácidamente al fin.

"Que raro se le ve con el cabello oscuro... Yo diría que hasta parece más guapo"

Zelda se apartó, colorada. Menuda tontería de pensamiento acababa de tener. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kafei, y este no tuvo tiempo de ocultar la expresión divertida. "El muy... estaba practicando la telepatía y me ha escuchado pensar. Pues escucha esto ¡imbécil!"

Kafei se echó a reír, y Zelda le dio un empujón. Se puso en pie y anunció que iba a tomar el aire. Los ronquidos de Leclas fue la única respuesta que recibió.

* * *

La ciudad de Salamance estaba al final de un amplio estuario. El aire marino revivió a los cansados peregrinos, que reiniciaron sus cánticos de alegría y jolgorio. Caminando entre los últimos, el grupo formado por los tres hermanos y dos primos avanzaban sin cantar y con pasos más lentos.

- Si entramos con todos los peregrinos, no tendremos ningún problema. – musitó Reizar. – Ya dentro, podemos ir a casa de una amiga, nos acogerá.

- Muchas gracias, Reizar. – musitó Link. - ¿De verás que no seremos una molestia?

- No, esa amiga me debe unas cuantas cosas. – murmuró enigmático el mercenario.

Zelda se detuvo a su lado. Envuelta en trapos y bien atada, llevaba la biggoron oculta. Leclas se había cansado de llevarla, después de que Kafei tuviera una pequeña contractura por ser el primer portador. Zelda parecía que era la única a la que no afectaba el peso. "Es lo que te dijo Link VIII: como portadora del Triforce del Valor, estabas destinada a usar esta espada" le había dicho Link el rey cuando lo consultó. Aunque Zelda preferiría estar destinada a una espada más manejable.

- ¿En esa casa habrá bañera, no? – interrumpió la voz chillona de Leclas sus pensamientos. – Eh, Reizar, di algo.

- Habló el señorito. – Kafei, con la capucha bien echada sobre el rostro, caminaba justo detrás de Reizar. - ¿Desde cuando una bañera es tan importante?

- Una bañera, una cama blandita... ¡una cena caliente, por el amor de las diosas! Yo necesito esas cosas. No sé vosotros pero estoy harto de dormir en el suelo, rodeado de viejos que tosen, rezan y se tiran...

Leclas dejó de hablar. Tampoco le hubiera servido de nada seguir hablando, pues nadie de su grupo le estaba escuchando. Subidos a una colina, rodeados de los peregrinos que cantaban y exclamaban de regocijo, el grupo contempló la inmensa ciudad de Salamance.

- Siempre que la veo, me impresiona igual.

Reizar se había llevado la mano al pecho, y su expresión pasó del orgullo a la melancolía. La ciudad de Salamance había crecido alrededor del estuario de un río, justo en la desembocadura. Grandes barcos con velas de infinitos colores surcaban las aguas de un profundo color verde. La ciudad estaba rodeada de una gran muralla de color rojizo, y los tejados se apiñaban alrededor de un impresionante castillo. Los minaretes, torreones y ventanales se veían incluso a la gran distancia donde se encontraban. Zelda observó el rostro de Link. El rey tenía que repartir su atención entre el imponente castillo y la visión del mar.

Por la expresión del rey, se veía que le impresionaba de igual forma las dos cosas. Zelda recordó que Link no había visto el mar, no de la forma en la que lo veía ahora. En una ocasión, Kaepora Gaebora los rescató de perecer en medio del mar, pues fue allí donde aparecieron tras derrotar a Ganon y regresar del Mundo Oscuro... Solo que en aquella ocasión los dos estaban más muertos que vivos. No era lo mismo que contemplar desde la colina como el estuario se curvaba en el horizonte, donde desaparecían en ese momento barcos de grandes velas blancas.

En cuanto a lo del castillo, era evidente para los chicos de qué se trataba. Hasta el menos observador del grupo no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

- ¡Anda, mi madre¡Ese castillo se parece mucho al tu...!

De un capón, Kafei logró callar a Leclas. "Eso, grita por aquí que Link es el rey de Hyrule, idiota"

Desde que había descubierto sus inusuales poderes, Kafei los ponía en práctica cuando podía. Al hacerlo, el iris de sus ojos azules se tornaba rojo sangre, y se ocultaba bajo la capucha para que nadie más lo viera. La voz de Kafei resonó en la cabeza de los presentes con claridad.

- Bien... Chicos, escuchad, antes de entrar en Salamance, es mejor que dejemos claras algunas reglas. – Reizar tiró de las riendas de su caballo. Link, que cabalgaba sobre Centella, fue el único que le escuchó con plena atención. Zelda aún miraba hacia el castillo, Kafei mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y Leclas se tocaba el chichón de la cabeza con cara de enfado.

- No debemos llamar la atención, como bien sabéis. Lo mejor es que no habléis hasta que estemos al otro lado de la muralla. Si el guardia se dirige a vosotros, lo hará en gadiano, y es mejor no contestarle en vuestro idioma, aunque ya sepa que sois extranjeros. Dejadme hablar a mí¿de acuerdo? Ah, y otra cosa... Zelda, cielo, tienes que portarte como una dama... Así que nada de palabrotas, callada como una muerta y sobre todo, sobre todo... no digas nada.

Zelda ahogó un mohín de fastidio. "Otro día jugando a los peregrinos, y me tiro de un puente"

- Zel.

Link descendió de la yegua Centella para caminar al lado de la labrynesa.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

- No... yo solo estoy cansada de fingir lo que no soy. – Zelda se señaló el cabello negro, recogido en un moño. – Esto le hubiera gustado a tu secretario. Se le revolvía el estómago cuando me veía con el color de mi pelo.

- Yo lo echo de menos. – Link se aclaró la garganta. – A mi no me disgusta tu pelo.

Zelda caminaba a su lado, con la vista fija en el rostro del rey. Se tropezó con una piedra puesta en el camino y se aferró al brazo del rey.

- Eh, cuidado. ¿Estás bien? – Link la tenía sujeta del brazo. Zelda dejó de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El corazón empezó a latirle de repente, y deseó quedarse quieta para siempre, o todo lo contrario, huir corriendo, cuanto más lejos mejor.

- Sí, gracias. – Zelda se apartó y marchó con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Reizar, el primero del grupo.

- Zel, Zel... Deberías evitar hacer manitas con tu chico, se supone que debéis aparentar que sois hermanitos.

Por más respuesta, Zelda le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

* * *

En larga cola para pasar la muralla de acceso a la ciudad, Zelda evitó la mirada de Link. No podía acercarse a él sin sentir la emoción cálida en el pecho. Estaba confundida. Solo hubo una persona que en el pasado le causó esa misma sensación. El guardia que les atendió miró a Reizar con mala de leche. Señaló las armas del grupo y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Reizar discutió con él largo y tendido en gadiano. Cuando hablaba en su idioma original, Reizar gesticulaba más, al igual que hacía el guardia. Casi no hacía falta conocer el idioma para saber lo que decían.

El guardia se acercó a Zelda y le hizo una pregunta, esta vez sin gesticular. La guerrero no le entendió. Reizar trataba de decirle por gesto algo, pero el guardia se colocó de tal forma que podía ver a Reizar y a Zelda al mismo tiempo. De repente, cuando todo parecía perdido, Link se adelantó y empezó a hablar gadiano. "Asiente, cuando te pregunte algo Link" le ordenó la tranquilizadora voz de Kafei. Link cogió la mano de Zelda y le preguntó en gadiano. Zelda le obedeció y asintió. El guarda se dio por satisfecho, asintió y firmó unos resguardos. Ya bien lejos de los puestos de soldados, Link aún le sujetaba la mano.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas gadiano? – preguntó Zelda.

- Estudié un poco para la llegada de Aganhim... y estos días he aprendido a pronunciarlo gracias a los peregrinos. Ha sido interesante. – Link sonrió. – Me he acostumbrado a trabajar a todas horas.

- Chicos, es por aquí. – Reizar les guiaba entre las estrechas calles de un barrio de las afueras. Olía mal y cuanto más se acercaban a la zona portuaria, peor olía. Las calles estaban húmedas, resbaladizas por culpa de los cubos de agua que la gente arrojaba para fregar, las basuras o los restos sanguinolentos de haber arrastrado trozos de carne. Link apretaba la mano de Zelda. Esta observó que el rey se ponía pálido y verdoso. Era normal en alguien vegetariano como él, aparte de que había mucha gente, tanta que en ocasiones tenían que avanzar en fila.

- En Hyrule no hay ciudades así.- comentó Leclas en voz baja.

- Ni ganas. – murmuró Kafei. El granjero no apartaba la vista de la espalda de Link. Reizar avanzaba seguro entre la multitud, si hacía falta, él apartaba a los viandantes.

- Oye, Zelda... ¿Tú te acuerdas de la dirección de Kairut y Linkain, verdad?

La pregunta de Leclas sorprendió a los del grupo, sobre todo a Reizar.

- ¿Tú conoces a dos personas en Gadia?

- Son dos niños que estaban con nosotros en el bosque; fueron acogidos por una maga y una guerrera. – añadió Leclas. - ¿Qué, te acuerdas?

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo... Hace un par de años que no sé nada de los dos: les escribí y ellos no respondieron.

- Ni a mi. – admitió Leclas.

- Quizá yo sepa quienes son. – Reizar les indicó que pasaran por un callejón oscuro para acortar.

- La maga se llamaba Mitsuita Chang, y vivía con Mital Riumo, una guerrera que tenía una escuela de gladiadores. - contestó Zelda.

Reizar movió las cejas, sorprendido.

- Vaya, si llego a saber que estáis tan bien relacionados, no hubiéramos necesitado disfrazarnos de peregrino. – Reizar aclaró enseguida. – Mitsuita Chang falleció hace unos años, pero Mital Riumo es la gran capitana del rey... Aunque la última vez que escuché hablar de ella, estaba en una campaña para eliminar a una banda de ladrones de la frontera del este. De vuestros amigos no he oído hablar.

- Mañana podríamos ir a buscarles. – Leclas, a pesar del cansancio que tenía encima, sonrió animado ante la idea. – Tengo ganas de verles.

Reizar se detuvo y señaló una casa destartalada. De la calle donde habían desembocado, les llegaba una canción tocada de forma alegre. Un grupo de músicos en la esquina eran los responsables. Al otro lado de la calle, de una posada salía y entraban grupos de gente, con jarras de cerveza y cantando. En el centro de la calle, la casa que señalaba Reizar parecía abandonada y triste, encajada entre los edificios de bares y posadas. Ataron a los caballos a la verja. La verja oxidada giró sobre los goznes con un chirrido, y Reizar cruzó el primero.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – preguntó Zelda.

- Una amiga que...

Un pincel cruzó el aire y golpeó la frente del mercenario.

- ¡Tú, otra vez tú! – gritó una mujer desde la entrada de la casa.

Era una hyliana de un metro cincuenta, por lo que parecía una niña, algo que contradecía las finas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. El cabello gris con vetas negras estaba recogido en un moño descuidado, y se cubría con una bata blanca manchada de colores el vestido sencillo de color perla.

- ¡Minaya¡Cuánto me alegro de ver...! – Reizar abrió los brazos, pero la mujer no se echó a ellos. En su lugar, apuntó al pecho de Reizar con una larga daga.

- ¿Cómo tienes la cara de volver aquí, sin dinero y...?

Minaya se dio cuenta del grupo de chicos que la habían rodeado. Zelda apoyó la biggoron en el suelo, Leclas también había desenvainado y Kafei apuntaba a la mujer con su boomerang.

- ¿Esta es esa "amiga" que te debe algún favor? No quiero conocer a tus enemigos, entonces. – comentó Zelda.

- No pasa nada. Minaya, ahora te lo explico pero será mejor que entremos¿no te parece? – Reizar miró por encima del hombro hacia Link. El rey no se había inmutado cuando Minaya extrajo la daga, ni tampoco cuando sus amigos saltaron a defender a Reizar.

- ¿Tanto miedo me tenías que has contratado a unos guardaespaldas? – Minaya guardó la daga.

- ¿Eres de Hyrule? – Link se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – la mujer miró al chico con el cabello demasiado oscuro, y la piel demasiado blanca.

- Yo me llamo Link quin... – Link recibió un pisotón de Zelda y exclamó. - ¡Ay!

- Encantada de conocerte, Link "Ay" – Minaya sostuvo con Zelda la mirada desafiante. – Yo me llamo Minaya. Pasad dentro, este no es un barrio para niños. – Tras esto, y estrechar la mano que Link aún le tendía, les dejó pasar.

- ¿A quién llamas "niños"? – se quejaron a la vez Leclas y Reizar. El mercenario recibió una colleja de Minaya cuando entró definitivamente en la casa.

- Tú eres el más crío de todos, Reizar de Beele. ¡Te fuiste sin pagarme el alquiler!

El grupo estaba en el interior de una sala que hacía de recibidor, donde unas escaleras de madera agujereada ascendían a una segunda planta oscura y que olía a mar y humedad. Link se miró la mano: tenía unas manchas negras pegajosas.

- No tenía ni un chavo. – replicó Reizar – Pero mira, te he traído nuevos clientes...

Minaya clavó otra vez los enormes ojos rasgados en cada miembro del grupo. Zelda sostuvo la mirada con la nariz levantada, Leclas le dedicó una mirada venenosa con el ceño fruncido, y Kafei la miró tratando de adivinar su pensamiento, por lo que la visión de sus ojos carmesí sorprendió a Minaya. Link no le prestó atención, trataba de limpiarse la mano en la túnica.

De repente, Minaya se echó a reír. Caminó hacia una habitación, iluminada por un fuego y distintos candiles. Afuera, estaba atardeciendo lentamente.

- Claro, claro... ya me siento afortunada. – la mujer cogió una tetera y la llenó de agua con una bomba en la esquina. – Me traes a cuatro niños, extranjeros, disfrazados de peregrinos, y que ocultan algo importante.

- Siempre has tenido mucha imaginación. – Reizar sonreía. – Chicos, Minaya es la dueña de esta casa. Alquila la planta de arriba a viajeros. Minaya, esta chica pecosa se llama Zelda y es la hermana de Link; el chaval del gorro puntiagudo y cara de mal humor es Leclas; y el grandote es Kafei. Link es el más educado y se ha presentado el primero.

- ¿De qué huís? Os advierto que no quiero más líos con la guardia real. – Minaya puso la tetera sobre el fuego, tras dedicarle una mirada entre divertida y enfadada a Reizar, que logró sacarle los colores al mercenario.

- No huimos de nada. Yo soy investigador, y contraté a Reizar para que nos acompañara a Gadia. – Link se adelantó otra vez. Estaba contando la mentira oficial que habían pensado durante el viaje, para estar por Gadia y no levantar sospechas.

- Alégrate, Min... ¡Tengo trabajo! – Reizar se sentó en una butaca de mimbre. Minaya miró hacia arriba con un gesto de desesperación y se echó a reír.

- Poneos cómodos, voy a servir algo de té... Necesito una buena taza cargada.

Llamar "cocina" a aquella estancia era ser generoso. Sí, había sartenes y cazos colgados del techo, alacenas de madera, un fregadero con bomba de agua... Pero el único fuego encendido provenía de la esquina, sobre el que Minaya colgó la tetera. El resto de la estancia estaba empapelada con dibujos de distintas formas y colores. Sobre la única mesa, había vasos y jarras con agua coloreada y muchos pinceles. Los invitados se fueron acomodando en las distintas sillas de mimbre y banquetas que había. Link permaneció de pie, para observar de cerca los dibujos. Minaya se limpió los dedos negros en su bata, ya con muchas manchas de colores.

- Por la cara que pones, chico "ay", parece que te sorprende mi trabajo. ¿Reizar no te ha dicho a que me dedico? – Minaya no apartaba la vista de Link.

- Pues yo diría... que son... historias hechas con dibujos. – Link se acercó a una de estas láminas. A la escasa luz del fuego, pudo ver las líneas de bocetos y los diálogos en el fondo. – Um... Que interesante...

- Perdonadme por el recibimiento. – el agua empezó a hervir, y Minaya caminó hacia el fuego para apartar la olla. – Últimamente... bien... no vendo ni una sola pintura. – Minaya llenó seis tazas, de distintos tamaños y la mayoría sin asa.

- ¿Ni una? – dijo Reizar.

- A nadie le interesan mis viñetas, y tampoco los cuadros grandes. – Minaya cogió su pipa y buscó una vela para encender el resto del tabaco. – Eh, tú, Link "ay", no toques eso.

El rey dio un respingo, y estuvo a punto de derramar un vaso con pinceles.

- Perdón, señora Minaya. Esto no estará basado en una novela¿verdad? Porque este personaje de aquí se parece a la temible pirata "Terror de los mares.

- "Ay" es un chico listo. – Minaya señaló las páginas. – Estas viñetas son para ilustrar la historia de las novelas de GrandPa Smith... Un encargo de una maestra.

- ¡Este de aquí es el hijo del mariscal, Chris "el cadete"! Jejeje... me encanta este personaje. Lo has dibujado tal y como lo describen en la novela... – A Link se le había iluminado la cara de felicidad. Minaya expresó su sorpresa de que a Hyrule hubieran llegado las novelas GrandPa Smith, y se enfrascó en una conversación con Link sobre los hechos ocurridos en la última novela. Al escucharle hablar, Leclas dijo:

- ¿Ha aprendido a hablar más idiomas durante el viaje?

Minaya expulsó por la boca una nube de humo densa, y luego se sentó en la butaca más grande.

- Chicos, lo siento, pero tengo que hablar de negocios. ¿Tenéis dinero para pagarme la estancia?

Link tanteó el bolsillo de su túnica. Zelda supo de inmediato que iba a ofrecer a Minaya, y por eso, se adelantó.

- No, pero... antes de que nos eches, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – y para asegurarse de que Link no diría nada, se colocó a su lado y apretó su brazo. – Estaremos en Gadia mientras Link busca la información que necesita en la biblioteca. El resto estaremos más o menos libres, así que podemos trabajar en alguna cosilla y traerle lo necesario para pagarle las habitaciones.

Minaya miró a Reizar, mientras fumaba otra vez de su larga pipa. La pintora sonrió de lado.

- Supongo que si Reizar de Beele os avala, y se ha pegado a vosotros como una lapa, será porque tenéis la intención de ganar pasta. Por mi bien: serán cuatro monedas de cobre por cabeza, a la semana. Hay un dormitorio pequeño, que será para la chica, y dos grandes que os podéis repartir los muchachos. ¿Alguna objeción?

Link iba a abrir la boca, pero Zelda negó y exclamó que la ayudaría a preparar la cena.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Este es el primer capítulo de la segunda parte dentro del Adagio del Tiempo, donde ya no están en Hyrule sino en el vecino reino de Gadia. Nuevos personajes y nuevos retos, a ver como los resuelven los personajes... Jejeje...

Ahora, pequeñas aclaraciones:

Los dos amigos que Zelda y Leclas conocen en Ciudad Salamance (capital del reino de Gadia) son Kairut y Linkain, discípulos de Mital Riumo y Mitsuita Chang respectivamente. Para saber más, os convido a leer "Preludio: Historia del Bosque Perdido", donde se explica un poco más este tema.

Minaya es la autora del crossover fanfic "Nintendo School", y como premio por escribirme el review más largo en la biblioteca del Palacio de Sheik, he incluido un personaje con su nombre. Además, Minaya de Gadia y la Minaya real dibujan comics. El resto es imaginación mía (para adaptarla a la historia).

Un saludito, y ya nos veremos!


	14. Capítulo 14 La chica rubia y el libro

Capítulo 14. La chica rubia y el libro.

Esa mañana, Link se despertó y, casi inmediatamente, se puso en pie y se vistió corriendo. Su compañero de cuarto, Leclas, no estaba; y por la cantidad de sol que entraba por las ventanas sucias podría decirse que había avanzado el día.

La casa de Minaya era su única posesión segura. Vivía sola, y no tenía suficiente dinero para cuidar el lugar. Desde el jardín delantero hasta las estancias de la planta de arriba estaban sucias y desordenadas. Minaya dormía en el dormitorio de la planta baja, la antigua habitación de la criada.

Link bajó a toda prisa los escalones, haciendo crujir la vieja madera. Minaya se asomó a la puerta con una taza entre manos y con los dedos negros.

- Eh, Link "Ay", con más cuidado. Hasta que no me pagues no puedo arreglarla.

- Señora Minaya, buenos días. – Link detuvo su carrera, y se retocó los botones de la túnica negra, el disfraz de peregrino. Se había equivocado, y un par de botones estaban colocados en el ojal equivocado. - ¿Ya se han ido los demás, verdad?

- Fueron a ver si encuentran un trabajillo. – Minaya aspiró la pipa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. – Tu hermana me dijo que tú ibas a estudiar.

- ¿Quién? Ah, Zelda. – Link se pasó la mano por el revuelto cabello oscurecido.

- Supongo que ya has dormido lo suficiente. – Minaya le puso la mano en el hombro y tiró de él hacia la cocina. – Hay un cuenco con leche fresca en la cocina. Come algo, que pareces un saco de huesos.

Link obedeció a Minaya. La pintora le observó tomarse el desayuno mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de carboncillo.

- Ayer adivinaste: soy de Hyrule. Nací en Kakariko.

- Yo también soy de Kakariko. Quizá conozco a su familia.

- No lo creo: mis padres ya fallecieron, y no tengo hermanos como tú. – Minaya empezó a dibujar abstraída en la parte de abajo de un dibujo desechado. – Ahora las cosas son diferentes, supongo.

Link desvió la mirada.

- Sí, un poco.

- Ah, te he hecho un mapa para llegar a la biblioteca. – Minaya le tendió a Link un trozo d epapel. – Zelda quería que te acompañara, pero no tengo tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- Sí, señora, no quiero serle una molestia.

Minaya se puso en pie, y Link llevó el cuenco al fregadero. Sentía la mirada penetrante de los ojos grises de la pintora en su nuca. Tenía la sensación de que había dicho algo que la había molestado, o puede que no.

- Link, puedes tratarme de tú. No seas tan serio: en Salamance, a excepción de los magos y los nobles, el resto de gente son bastante informales.

- Gracias... Minaya.

- Que te lo pases bien.

Link se volvió para decirle a Minaya que realmente Zelda no era su hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a importar mucho. La pintora volvía a estar enfrascada en su trabajo, dibujando frenéticamente unos bocetos con el carboncillo con el que había estado jugando. El rey se giró y salió de la casa.

A pesar de vivir en las afueras, la casa de Minaya no estaba lejos de la Gran Biblioteca Real. De día, el barrio no parecía tan triste. Había el mismo número de gente que por la noche, pero las tiendas estaban abiertas, y exponían sus variadas mercancías con alegría. El rey siguió las indicaciones del mapa. Se despistó y casi acaba caminando en dirección contraria, pero no pidió ayuda a nadie. Encontró la biblioteca él solo, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas. La rabia y la decepción de comprobar que el resto no lo había tenido en cuenta para encontrar trabajo, dio lugar a la admiración que le proporcionó la Gran Biblioteca Real del reino de Gadia. Había leído que tenía más de doscientos años de antigüedad, y también que cualquier libro que se editaba en todo el reino debía depositar cinco copias en la gran biblioteca. De esta forma, el recinto, con su estructura en forma de templo, contenía la mayor colección conocida de libros, y también la más antigua.

Un grupo de chavales, uniformados con la misma túnica de color malva y pantalones grises, pasaron al lado del asombrado Link. El rey les escuchó reírse, y creyó escuchar la palabra "paleto". Le importó poco. "Yo quería algo así para Hyrule. Antes de la Guerra del Aprisionamiento, en el Templo del Tiempo y en el antiguo palacio había una colección mil veces mayor... y fue destruida por... No, no le eches la culpa al pasado. Llevo cinco años como rey de mi pueblo, y aún no me he puesto a la tarea. La culpa es mía".

- Bien, a trabajar. – murmuró para sí.

Su misión era encontrar cualquier referencia a una raza cuyo miembros fueran "los más pequeños entre los pequeños". Puede que a él no se le diera bien servir mesas, cargar y descargar cajas o llevar recados... pero se le daba bien estudiar, y se movía como pez en agua rodeado de libros. Así que iba a sacar jugo de sus habilidades y demostrar que no era ningún vago ni un delicado. Unas horas más tarde, Link consultaba el décimo tomo de la Enciclopedia de historia natural universal. En las últimas horas había descubierto que los gorons tenían un estómago compuesto de azufre y lava volcánica, y que había una raza oculta bajo tierra en las tierras de Holodrum... Pero no encontró detalles de una raza denominada "pequeña". "Los kokiris son lo más cercano a una raza de seres pequeños, pues eran niños que no crecían... Sin embargo, si ellos tuvieran el orbe de Farore, entonces el Árbol Deku nos lo habría dado¿no?" Se rascó la frente, distraído. "Las diosas armaron un buen lío con los orbes: el de Din, que lo tuvieron los gorons, acabó a mano de los watarara... El de Nayru, estaba con los sheikans, oculto por Gaia. El orbe de Farore, posesión del Árbol Deku, está perdido... ¿Y si Gaia no sabía esto, y se pensaba que eran los Kokiris sus actuales dueños"

Llevaba mucho tiempo en esa postura. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y el cuello. Quizá le convenía estirar las piernas un poco. Se levantó y caminó entre las impresionantes estanterías de madera. En la sección donde estaba consultando había muchos hombres con las mismas túnicas moradas que vio en la calle. "¿Serán los estudiantes de magia, o los del gremio de historiadores?" se preguntó, curioso. De no estar en la biblioteca y no sentirse un poco idiota, le hubiera gustado preguntar.

El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus botas de peregrino, y más de un estudiante se giró con el gesto enfadado. Link cruzó rápido y llegó a la sección de novela y poesía, en la estancia contigua. Más vacía que en la anterior, la sección lucía un gran cartel que anunciaba que allí se podía "hablar a media voz" pues no había mesas de estudios. Link paseó la mirada por la cantidad de novelas, con el corazón palpitante por leerlas todas. Era increíble la cantidad de historias que podía escribir la gente. "Les envidio, mucho... como me gustaría... poder dedicarme a leer y estudiar sin más obligaciones, sin una sola preocupación" Link pasó la mano por los libros expuestos en una mesa con un cartel que decía "novedad". Y se detuvo en seco. Justo bajo sus dedos, encuadernado en cuero rojo con letras doradas, estaba el tercer volumen de la Trilogía de La Valerosa, las aventuras de la capitana "Terror de los Mares" y su valiente tripulación. Link lo tomó casi con reverencia.

De acuerdo, era una novela de aventuras; no era un tratado de magia, ni política, ni un ensayo sociológico ni nada que le pudiera reportar más conocimiento que el simple hecho de saber más de piratas... aunque fueran imaginarios. Iba a abrirlo, cuando los dedos le resbalaron y soltó el libro. Se agachó, para recuperarlo antes de que el bibliotecario le dijera algo... y se golpeó contra alguien que también se había agachado al mismo tiempo.

- Uy, perdona. – la chica se apartó y le tendió el libro. El rey olió como a flores. – Yo también quería verlo de cerca.

Link se masajeó la frente. No le había dolido, solo había sido extraño. Sonriendo, se atrevió a mirar a la desconocida. Por la voz, la había tomado por una chiquilla; aunque al verla más de cerca comprobó que tenía su edad. Los dos ojos de iris malva le observaban fijamente, interumpida la mirada por un rápido pestañeo. Era rubia, de un color que casi rozaba el oro puro, y las ondas caían libres hasta casi la cintura. Las orejas de hylian sobresalían por encima de los bucles. Sobre los hombros, por encima del vestido sencillo de color ocre, llevaba una capa con embozo de un discreto color berenjena con un pequeño diseño a juego con el color de las mejillas y el fondo de sus ojos.

- ¿Te gusta este libro? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Eh... Esto... sí, sí... – Link le tendió el volumen. – He leído el anterior, y me pareció muy bueno. Esperaba que el escritor sacara la continuación, aunque no sabía que sería tan pronto.

La chica sonrió, mostrando unos dientes en hilera casi perfecta. Los labios, tal y como percibió Link, tenían un suave color rosa.

- ¿No eres de Gadia, verdad? Pareces un peregrino.

- Sí... Estoy aquí para rezar y también para investigar un par de cosas. – Link se apoyó en la mesa. Empezaba a sentir que le temblaban las rodillas. – Vengo de Hyrule.

- Vaya¿y has leído dos novelas de GrandPa Smith en Hyrule? No sabía que habían llegado hasta allí.

- Bueno... Se puede decir que yo soy el primero en leerlas... Se las compré a un buhonero que venía precisamente de la frontera y... bueno... me encantan las aventuras de piratas. Será porque nunca he ido en barco y... – Link empezaba a sentirse como un idiota. ¿Qué hacía, porque estaba hablando tanto con esta chica?

La chica sonrió con timidez, y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Si él estaba inquieto, ella también parecía nerviosa y tímida. Link le tendió el libro.

- Toma, puedes consultarlo. Yo no crea que tenga tiempo para leerlo.

- Puedes comprarlo. Hay una librería muy buena... cerca de aquí. – la chica cogió el libro y lo miró, con el rostro todo colorado. – Si no sabes ir, te indico.

Link suspiró.

- Tampoco tengo dinero, así que mejor no. Cuando voy a una librería, me vuelvo loco... Me entran ganas de coger todos los libros y llevarmelos a la vez.

La chica se echó a reír. Tenía un gesto muy gracioso para reír con timidez: se tapaba la boca con la mano entrecerrada y vuelta la palma hacia fuera. Link sonrió él también. Y de repente, la visión se le nubló. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en el suelo, y la chica le tenía sujeto del brazo. Un grupo de estudiantes uniformados también se habían acercado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó ella. – Estás muy pálido... ¿has comido algo?

- Yo... creo que he resbalado. – los estudiantes le ayudaron a levantarse del suelo y se marcharon, tras recibir las gracias del rey. Link, todo colorado, añadió. – Siento ser una molestia, perdona. Voy a seguir estudiando.

- Pero si van a cerrar la biblioteca en quince minutos. – la chica señaló un reloj de arena que había bajo una de las grandes ventanas. – Sigues estando muy pálido, por favor, permite que te invite a comer algo. Ah, claro... – la chica le alargó la mano. – Me llamo Tetra¿y tú?

Link miró primero la mano blanca de dedos finos y después los ojos de un increíble color malva.

- Yo... me llamo... Link.

- Vaya, debe ser un nombre muy popular en tu país¿no? El rey se llama así, y tenéis muchas historias con un personaje con ese nombre. – Tetra estrechó la mano de Link, con las mejillas coloradas. – Debes pensar que soy una atrevida, perdona...

- No, todo está bien. – Link sonrió débilmente. – De acuerdo, acepto una taza de té, pero con la condición de que te invite yo otro día¿de acuerdo?

"Ni me reconozco... yo también estoy actuando como un atrevido", pensaría más tarde, sentado en una banqueta en el centro de una atestada cafetería. La mayoría de los clientes vestían las túnicas malvas, otros lucían unas camisas amarillentas con bordados peculiares. Tetra aclaró que todos eran estudiantes de distintas escuelas, y que estaban haciendo los exámenes de primavera.

- ¿Tú también eres estudiante? – le preguntó Link.

- No, aunque me gustaría hacer el examen de ingreso para la escuela de historiadores o la de escribas. – Tetra le indicó que los estudiantes de esta modalidad vestían túnicas de color azul y amarillas, respectivamente.

- ¿Y los magos¿Son los de las túnicas moradas?

Tetra iba a responder a la pregunta de Link, cuando uno de los dueños de estas prendas se levantó en ese instante, agitó las manos y trató de desaparecer... sin más resultado que el soltar vapor y quemarse la manga de su túnica. El tabernero señaló un cartel y le gritó "Prohibido emplear la magia para pagar: quiénes lo hagan pagan el doble".

- Mira, has acertado. ¿Te interesan¿Eres mago también?

Link se echó a reír.

- No, aunque me gustaría aprender.

- En Hyrule no hay escuelas de estas¿no? – Tetra se bebió su té.

- Con las guerras y los últimos acontecimientos, es impensable... Supongo que en el futuro, quizá sea posible. – Link miró soñador como el estudiante de magia reparaba el daño con otro hechizo. Él no era capaz de hacer ni la mitad de un hechizo como había visto hacer a ese chico, más joven que él. Seguro que no necesitaba emplear una flauta.

Tetra anunció que se hacía tarde, y se ofreció para acompañar a Link a su casa. El rey no quería que la muchacha regresara luego sola a su casa, pero Tetra no dio su brazo a torcer. Acompañó a Link hasta el barrio de los muelles, con una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de suave cutis.

- ¿Has venido con alguien de peregrinaje? Normalmente, vais en grupo¿no? – le preguntó.

- Estoy con unos... familiares. Nos alojamos en casa de una amiga de... – Link no terminó la frase. Veía la cerca de la casa de Minaya. Inclinado, con una brocha manchada de pintura blanca, estaba Leclas. Por su rostro enrojecido, las manchas que lucía en la bata (que le quedaba más grande de lo normal) y su cara de concentración, parecía llevar bastante tiempo pintando. Al ver acercarse a Link, se puso en pie de inmediato.

- ¡Link¿Cómo ha ido en la biblio...? – y se interrumpió, para mirar a Tetra. La chica le saludó y le dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿Quién eres?

Aunque la frase pudiera sonar un tanto bruta, la voz de Leclas sonó más aguda de lo normal. De hecho, la mandíbula le temblaba.

- Se llama Tetra. Este es mi... primo... Leclas. También de Hyrule. – Link miró la verja: estaba pintada de arriba a abajo. – Buen trabajo, sí señor.

- En... Encanta... Encantado. – Leclas apretó la mano de Tetra.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Link observó que la casa parecía silenciosa y oscura. Solo una luz, proveniente de la cocina, le indicaba que Minaya estaba trabajando.

- Aún no han vuelto. Yo... encontré un trabajo esta mañana temprano, pero acabé mi turno y como me aburría... Vine aquí y me puse a ordenar un poco. Esta Minaya es un desastre, tendría que haber pintado la valla hace un montón de siglos.

- ¿Minaya¿La pintora? – Tetra se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos y ahogó una exclamación.

En ese momento, llegaron los otros tres. Se les escuchaba desde la distancia, pues Kafei y Reizar se estaban riendo a carcajadas. En medio de estos dos, cubierta de una masa pegajosa de color negro, caminaba Zelda. La guerrero se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de Minaya, y sus ojos verdes pasaron de Link a la chica que le acompañaba. Iba a preguntar quién era, cuando Tetra se abalanzó sobre el sorprendido Reizar. Reizar sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraron una expresión confusa. Solo Link pudo advertirlo: se habían oscurecido. Reizar apartó a Tetra con delicadeza.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – preguntó la chica. Se apartó, muy colorada.

- Yo... Ayer mismo... pero... ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Reizar y Tetra se miraron. El mercenario estaba asombrado de verla, pero se recompuso a tiempo. – Os presento a Tetra, es una amiga de mi familia.

- Mucho gusto. – Tetra sonrió y se inclinó en un amago de reverencia. Kafei estaba como petrificado: Zelda no le había visto poner esa cara de embelesado desde que habían salido de Hyrule. El granjero también se presentó y le dio la mano a Tetra.

- Y esta chica de aquí, tan callada, es Zelda, la hermana de Link. – y Reizar le dio un ligero empujón a Zelda para que dijera algo.

La guerrero tenía el ceño fruncido, pero debido a la masa de barro que la cubría, no era perceptible. Sus ojos verdes se empequeñecieron.

- Zelda... ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Link por fin reparó en la suciedad de su amiga.

- Hoy hemos ganado un montón de dinero... gracias a Zelda. ¡Atrapó a un cerdo salvaje, nada más y nada menos! Eso sí, la ha arrastrado por todo el fango. – Kafei le dio un golpe cariñoso a Zelda, pero esta solo gruñó.

- No estoy de humor para contarlo. Tetra, un placer conocerte, pero entenderás que ahora lo que necesito es un baño. – la voz de Zelda sonó tétrica y fría. Link iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando la guerrero pasó como una exhalación hacia el fondo de la casa de Minaya. La pintora había salido y casi se da de bruces con Zelda. La esquivó a tiempo y contempló al grupo que estaba en su jardín.

- ¿Qué hacéis en la puerta? Pasad, vamos...

* * *

El grupo que había salido a buscar trabajo había tenido suerte: Leclas fue el primero en levantarse, y había ayudado a descargar un cargamento de telas y ánforas en los muelles. Le habían pagado bien, aunque con el dinero había comprado pintura y tablas de madera. "Tu casa necesita unos cuantos arreglos. Si vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, será mejor que las escaleras estén arregladas. No quiero morir rompiéndome la crisma un día de estos"

Kafei había cazado, gracias a su boomerang y su agilidad de sheikan, unos cuantos pavos reales. Uno de ellos era el que se había asado en el horno de Minaya. Reizar y Zelda habían encontrado a una señora que quería un cerdo salvaje de color negro que había visto en los bosques alrededor de la muralla. Zelda lo encontró, y fue este cerdo negro el que la arrastró por todo el barro.

En el patio trasero, metida dentro de una tinaja con agua calentada, Zelda tenía medio rostro hundido. Era la tercera vez que se cepillaba detrás de las orejas, y por fin había conseguido que el color de su pelo regresara al negro pintado... Aunque ella habría deseado recuperar su pelirrojo habitual. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto al ver a Tetra? Ni idea... Ella esperaba encontrarse con Link, todo ilusionado por las cosas que habría averiguado en la biblioteca. Seguro que el rey hablaría por los codos de todo lo que había visto, de la cantidad de libros que tenía la gran biblioteca de Salamance, del color de las túnicas de los magos y de cientos de cosas... Y en su lugar, aparecía con una chica sacada de un cuadro.

"Vamos, no seas estúpida..." pensaba mientras salía de la tinaja y se secaba. "¿Desde cuándo me importa que los demás piensen que soy guapa? Que más da..." Terminó de vestirse, esta vez con su vestido de peregrina, y fue a la cocina. Antes de entrar, escuchó las risas de los demás. Tetra estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, y hablaba en ese momento de algo sobre Reizar que divertía mucho al resto, y que tenía al mercenario totalmente colorado.

- ... y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir: "No, señora, si solo me he tropezado". – terminaba de contar Tetra. Link, sentado a su lado, se reía a carcajadas tanto que se sujetaba las costillas y tenía el rostro colorado. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin reír así? Bueno... ¿Alguna vez ha reído tanto?" pensó Zelda. Luego, suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y entró con la espalda erguida.

- Um... que bien huele... Link se puso de pie inmediatamente y le hizo un hueco en el incómodo banco. Zelda se sentó y Minaya le puso delante un gran plato con pavo y una salsa verde.

- Estupendo, gracias. – Zelda cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo, y empezó a comer. Tetra se había callado al fin, y tenía la mirada fija en la guerrero.

- Que bonito collar. – comentó, señalando al orbe de Din. Al ponerse la ropa, Zelda no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dejado fuera.

- No es más que una bagatela. – Zelda escupió un trozo de hueso a un lado. – Ya sabemos que eres familiar de Reizar, menuda coincidencia... ¿Cómo has conocido a Link?

- En la Biblioteca. – respondió el rey.

- Los dos hemos coincidido a la hora de buscar una novela. – Tetra observó el plato semivacío del rey. – Link, deberías comer más. Casi te caes redondo. Me has dado un susto de muerte. – dijo Tetra. Su frase provocó que todos los presentes miraran al rey con la misma cara de enfado.

- ¿Otra vez... te fuiste sin comer ni domir, verdad? – preguntó Zelda.

- Desayuné correctamente, y estaba bien... – musitó el chico. – Yo creo que resbalé, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué estabas investigando? Aún no te lo he preguntado. – Tetra apartó el plato con la carne, después de haber comido un poco de la lechuga.

- Estoy buscando información sobre razas secretas en Hyrule. Aunque... son tan secretas que no hay libros sobre ellas. – Link suspiró. – Pero bueno, mañana volveré a intentarlo... Leclas¿has averiguado algo sobre esos amigos vuestros que viven aquí? Quizá ellos pueden ayudarnos. Leclas desvió la mirada, y fue Zelda quién respondió:

- En la dirección que yo recordaba, no había nada. Ni siquiera una casa. Cuando pregunté, nadie quiso decirme si ahí hubo una casa o no. – Zelda apretó el puño. – Es muy extraño, los vecinos se ponían nerviosos si insistía un poco. Como si les diera miedo hablar.

- ¿A quién buscáis?

Zelda miró por encima de los platos el rostro sereno y afable de la muchacha. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios con sus preguntitas y su voz dulce.

- La dirección de la casa que compartían Mital Riumo y Mitsuita Chang. – respondió Leclas por ella.

- Vaya... Oh, vaya... – Tetra apartó el plato. Por su expresión se veía que tenía malas noticias en la punta de la lengua. – Lo siento, pero... Mital Riumo fue desterrada, y sus pertenencias... Bien, en estos casos se queman. – Tetra lo decía como si realmente le hubiera afectado aquello.

Zelda apretaba el puño por debajo de la mesa.

– Hace un año, aproximadamente, fue enviada a un destacamento del este, y a partir de ahí... pues... se le acusó de asesinato y deserción. Reizar, es normal que tú no lo supieras... Aún estabas en la preparación para los exámenes.

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede que Kairut y Linkain estén bien. Solo hay que averiguar donde buscar. – Zelda le dijo esto a Leclas, que se había hundido en su asiento.

- Yo puedo preguntar. – dijo Tetra. – En el palacio, conozco gente que sabe de todo, seguro que me ayudan.

- ¿Quién eres, la princesa? – Zelda alzó la ceja con escepticismo. Tetra se echó a reír, y Reizar frunció el ceño.

- No... yo solo soy una doncella. Pero conozco a oficiales de la guardia. Puedo preguntar. – Tetra sonrió a Reizar. – Hoy es mi día libre. Bien, Link, me interesa esa investigación sobre las razas ocultas. ¿Qué buscas exactamente? Conozco muy bien la Gran Biblioteca Real. Paso allí la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre.

Zelda ocultó un gesto de fastidio. Ahí estaba, otra vez la sonrisa de petulancia y superioridad de esa chica. "¿Desde cuando juzgo por las apariencias? Bueno, pero esta chica es realmente una pedante, seguro..." Link no pensaba así. Enseguida respondió:

- Tengo una única pista: la raza que busco es considerada "la más pequeña entre las pequeñas". No es mucho, lo sé... pero.

- ¿Has descartado a las hadas? – Tetra se relamió los labios.

- No... Pero las hadas se extinguieron. – Link se rascó la frente, su gesto para indicar que estaba meditando.

- Es cierto... Veamos... Los más pequeños entre los pequeños... – Tetra miró hacia el techo. – Los kokiris serían una buena opción, pero al igual que las hadas, se creen que están extintos. Además, si eso fuera cierto, no habríais venido a Gadia. Los kokiris vivían en el Bosque Perdido.

- Tienes razón. – Link observaba con interés lo que decía Tetra. En el interior de Zelda empezaba a formarse una bola de ira.

- Link ha encontrado a alguien que habla como él, increíble. – musitó Leclas.

- A Tetra le encanta leer y estudiar. – comentó Reizar, con orgullo en la voz.

En ese momento, Tetra se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- Ah, tengo una idea. Hay que ver, tenía que haber caído antes... ¡Los minish! – soltó de repente.

Reizar y Minaya se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el resto de extranjeros se miraban extrañados.

- ¿Minish? – Link se acercó a Tetra. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una palabra gadiana, que quiere decir... "gnomo". – Tetra se molestó por las risas de Reizar y Minaya. – Puede ser¿no?

- Querida, los minish son un cuento para niños.- Minaya cogió un trozo de carboncillo. Hablaba imitando la voz de una abuelita contando un cuento a sus nietos: – Los minish viven siempre con nosotros, pero son tan pequeños que no se les puede ver. Solo los niños con el corazón puro pueden ver uno.

- Se cree que te dejan una moneda cuando se te caen los dientes de leche, y también que ayudan a encontrar las cosas o a arreglarlas. – Reizar se limpió las lágrimas de la risa. Minaya dibujaba muy rápido algo en el trozo de papel. – Si eso fuera cierto, esta casa estaría perfecta.

La pintora golpeó a Reizar en la nuca, y mostró el dibujo al resto de comensales. Tetra estaba toda colorada, avergonzada por haber sugerido semejante tontería. Link se inclinó sobre el dibujo: era un hombrecito, vestido con una flor y que sostenía una hoja por encima del hombro.

- Si esa raza es solo un cuento para niños... ¿Cómo se sabe el aspecto que tienen? – Link tomó el dibujo. – Tetra, si yo quisiera encontrar un minish¿dónde podría ir a mirar?

Tetra sonrió.

- En el palacio, hay un viejo árbol, y la princesa Altea suele contar que allí vio una vez a un minish. Pero Minaya ha dicho algo que es cierto: solo lo pueden ver los niños.

- Bueno, podemos buscar. – Link se guardó el dibujo. – Gracias, Tetra. Has sido de mucha ayuda.

Tetra no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras que a Reizar se le pasaba la hilaridad y Zelda la miraba más ceñuda que antes. En ese momento, el mercenario se puso en pie con brusquedad.

- Tetra, se hace tarde. Seguro que te regañan si llegas de noche. Te acompaño.

Tetra asintió. Tanto ella como Reizar se cubrieron con sus capas y salieron. El resto del grupo ayudó a Minaya a recoger la cocina. Zelda y Leclas fregaron los platos, mientras Link y Kafei barrían la cocina y limpiaban la mesa. Al terminar, la pintora se había acostado, así que estuvieron solos en la cocina.

- Enhorabuena, jejeje... Link, chico, yo pensaba que eras... ya sabes "raro". Ahora veo que tienes gusto con las mujeres. – dijo Leclas. El shariano se reía por lo bajo, y su voz sonó forzada. Se le había pasado la tristeza por no saber de sus amigos, eso, o lo ocultaba muy bien.

- Esa chica se te ha pegado como una lapa. – dijo Zelda desde la cocina. – No me gusta nada. Parece sospechosa. ¿Kafei, has notado algo, verdad?

El granjero negó con la cabeza.

- Mis poderes no son muy buenos del todo, y hoy no me podía concentrar con el ruido. Solo he percibido que Tetra estaba tensa por algo relacionado con Reizar. No creo que sean familiares. Por otra parte, la chica parece agradable. Y es muy guapa. – Kafei, todo colorado, colocó la silla en un rincón.

- Me ayudó, y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Yo confío en ella. – Link se sentó en el sillón. Se le había nublado la visión, y fingió que miraba al fuego mientras esperaba a a que se pasara. Ya no estaba herido y no tenía fiebre... pero a ratos se sentía como si el mundo desapareciera y todo se volvía oscuro y extraño. Fue eso lo que le pasó en la biblioteca, cuando vio a Tetra.

- ¿Estás bien?

Zelda se había acercado. Se secaba las manos con un paño y le miraba preocupada. El cabello oscuro y el vestido podían confundirle, pero no aquellos ojos verdes rasgados que ahora observaban sus movimientos. Link asintió, y al mover la cabeza sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello. Gimió y se frotó esa zona.

- No es nada, solo estoy cansado.

- Eso se ve. – Zelda le tendió la mano.- Anda, ve a dormir. Mañana nos ocuparemos de entrar en el palacio, a buscar gnomos de esos. – la labrynnesa se echó a reír. – Y eso que yo no creía en duendes y cuentos parecidos.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó Leclas. – No es por desilusionaros, pero a mí todo eso me sonaba a cuento chino.

- ¿Cuántos de vosotros creían que los zoras y los gorons eran leyendas? Zelda, te recuerdo que tú has visto un hada, y te pareció bastante real... Por no hablar de la Reina de las Nieves, las brujas Koume y Kotake, los watarara. – Link se secó el sudor de la frente. – He sido un tonto... He perdido un día entero buscando en libros científicos, en lugar de mirar en los de leyendas y mitos. Vosotros habéis trabajado todo el día, y yo os he fallado. – esto último lo dijo en voz tan baja que solo lo escuchó Kafei.- De momento, los minish son la mejor pista que... tenemos. – Link se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Zelda le llamó, pero Kafei le dijo que no insistiera.

- Parece tan enfermo. – Zelda examinó el rostro del rey, dormido como un leño. - ¿Es normal que se quede así de repente?

- Antes de la llegada de Aganhim, le solía pasar. Luego se despierta y no lo recuerda. –Leclas se acercó al rey. - Yo le llevo arriba. Buenas noches.

Cuando se fueron, Zelda y Kafei se miraron de reojo. El granjero suspiró y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado dormido el rey. Zelda sospechaba que Kafei quería decirle algo, pero no sabía como empezar.

- Desembucha. - acabó diciendo Zelda, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

- La salud de Link. – Kafei se frotó los ojos, cansado. – Saharasala habló conmigo días antes de que pasara todo aquello, y me dijo que los poderes de Link estaban aumentando de una forma anormal, y que eso le asustaba. Ahora le comprendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Zelda, en el templo de Tabantha... Yo... estaba muerto.

La heroína de Hyrule primero pensó que el chico le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque su rostro y su tono de voz le decían que iba en serio. Kafei le habló con voz queda:

- Recuerdo que todo se volvió oscuro, y que vi... luces de colores. Cuando volví a ver, estaba flotando, a unos metros de vosotros. Os vi, a todos, inclinados sobre mí, y Link de rodillas a mi lado tocando una canción con flauta. Por encima, me pareció escuchar la voz de mi madre, que me llamaba. Pero la canción de Link me trajo de vuelta al cuerpo... – Kafei temblaba. – Me resucitó, y eso es un gran poder.

- Estudia magia, y...

- Lo poco que yo sé es que jamás he escuchado hablar de un mago que resucite muertos, aparte de ese Aganhim. – Kafei empezaba a arrepentirse de haber compartido estos pensamientos con Zelda, pues la chica parecía no comprenderle. Iba a pedirle que no comentara nada a Link, y tampoco a Leclas, cuando este último entró.

- No tengo sueño¿a alguien le apetece una partida de cartas¿Nos apostamos lo que nos sobró de las pagas?

- Yo no juego con tramposos. – Zelda imprimió a su voz un tono alegre, lo suficiente para engañar a Leclas. Kafei dijo que él también estaba cansado y que prefería dormir antes de que Leclas y Zelda le desplumasen.


	15. Cap 15 La pequeña aldea bajo el árbol

Capítulo 15. La pequeña aldea bajo el árbol.

- Es la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder entrar. Lo siento.

Tetra se había disculpado ya tres veces, y las tres veces Link le aseguró de que era una buena idea y que le estaban agradecidos. Vestidos con unos incómodos trajes de una tela gruesa y voluminosa, y cubiertos por una especie de capuchón de tela y unos guantes, el grupo de cuatro estaban en el jardín. Tetra vestía el uniforme de criada: un vestido azul sencillo y un delantal blanco con volantes.

- El árbol que os dije está al final del jardín. Tenéis que hacer como que sabéis fumigar, y os acercáis con sigilo. Yo... intentaré mantener a los guardias y al mayordomo real lejos, para que no hagan preguntas. Aunque últimamente están todos muy ocupados.

Link asintió y le dio las gracias en nombre del grupo. Ocultos bajo el amplio traje, llevaban sus armas y algunos enseres. El único que faltaba era Reizar. El mercenario no quiso acercarse al palacio. "A los guardias no les caigo muy bien" dijo, y anunció que tenía apalabrado un trabajillo. Zelda preguntó a Minaya, y esta le respondió:

- Una noche, Reizar se metió dentro de los muros del palacio... No sé para qué, ni qué hizo, pero la guardia le estuvo buscando durante días. Creo que trató de ver a la princesa Altea, por eso de que dicen que es una mujercita muy hermosa. – Minaya se echó a reír. – Seguro que hizo una apuesta en alguna posada, jejeje.

"Podría ser... pero no creo que eso sea un motivo suficiente para marcharse de una ciudad" pensaba Zelda, mientras fingía que arrancaba malas hierbas. Aquel jardín era interminable, y estaba bastante descuidado. Según les había dicho Tetra, era el jardín privado de la princesa, pero que ya no solía jugar allí.

- ¿Cómo será, esa tal Altea? – preguntó Kafei, mientras él si arrancaba una planta de mal aspecto.

- Fea, como indica el nombre. – Leclas se echó a reír con su propia broma. Link se inclinó en el suelo, y por unos segundos pensó que era cierto que había visto un minish... solo que era una hoja sobre una china. Pasaron algunas horas, y alguien avisó al "equipo de fumigación" que podían tomarse un descanso. Zelda se quitó por fin el asfixiante capuchón y caminó detrás de Kafei, al lado de Link. Leclas se había sentado bajo el árbol donde según Tetra, la princesa había visto un minish.

"Esa chica está loca..." el shariano se quitó el capuchón. "Menos mal que ese vegestorio de Aganhim no ha vuelto aún de Hyrule... Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo con el reino..." Kafei le llamó, pero a Leclas no le apetecía moverse. Le dijo que le trajera un bocadillo, y se tendió bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Escuchó como sus amigos se alejaban, y luego, entrecerró los ojos y contempló las hojas que se mecían al compás del viento.

"Es muy curioso... Creo que una vez, mi madre me dijo que había un gnomo viviendo en nuestra casa... Sí, me contó que yo le salvé de las garras de un gato, y que por eso los gnomos nos ayudaban" Leclas se echó a reír, pero su risa se quedó cortada. Acaba de recordar lo que pasaba en su casa después de la muerte de su madre.

Maldita sea... Leclas se incorporó. Por eso no le gustaba pensar. Si se detenía más de cinco minutos a reflexionar, sin nadie a su alrededor haciendo ruido y obligándole a hablar, deslizaba la mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, para acariciar las cicatrices. También empezaba a pensar demasiado: sobre la aldea de Sharia (a donde fue el verano pasado), sobre los vecinos (algunos de los cuales no le reconocieron), y por último en su padre.

No se lo había contado a nadie, entre otras razones, porque no sabría explicar lo que sintió al ver a esa especie de gigante bruto que aún le maltrataba en sus recuerdos, convertido en un anciano decrépito y enfermo. Cuando pasó por Sharia, para llevar a los niños que en su día fueron arrancados de sus hogares, Leclas fue a su casa. Su padre estaba muy enfermo. El exceso de bebida le había provocado una enfermedad en el hígado y en los riñones. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas nada más que para suplicar, y pedir perdón.

- Dita sea... – Leclas entrecerró los ojos y se los frotó con rabia. Alzó la vista y se quedó quieto, petrificado. Subido sobre una hoja, había un ser diminuto. No, no era su imaginación... Podía ver las manitas de piel parda y unos diminutos ojos oscuros, del tamaño de la punta de un alfiler. Se cubría el cuerpo con una flor roja. Leclas se inclinó como para atrapar una mosca, alzó las manos a cada lado del despreocupado minish y entonces...

* * *

Link se incorporó de repente, asustando a Zelda y a Kafei. Estaban en un rincón de una de las cocinas de palacio destinadas a los sirvientes. Después de comer un bocadillo y un vaso de leche, Link había cerrado los ojos y apoyado el cuerpo en la pared.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Zelda controló que los otros criados no se hubieran percatado del rostro alterado del rey.

- Leclas... Le ha pasado algo. – Link se colocó el capuchón y regresó al jardín, seguido de cerca de Zelda y de Kafei.

Los ojos del sabio de la sombra se habían vuelto rojizos. Buscaba telepáticamente un rastro de Leclas. Bajo el árbol, estaba la caperuza y los guantes del shariano, pero no había ninguna señal del mismo. Alrededor del árbol, no había hierba aplastada por más pies que los suyos, y no había otro acceso al jardín que la puerta trasera... Le habrían visto a través de los ventanales, en caso de haberse marchado.

- Esto no me gusta. – Zelda tocaba el mango de la biggoron, que sobresalía de su hombro izquierdo.

- A mi tampoco... – Link buscaba por la hierba empleando la lente de la verdad.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Kafei se mordía el labio. Sus poderes no le estaban ayudando mucho. Solo percibía que unos minutos antes Leclas había estado pensando en alguien que le producía una mezcla de amor y odio, y ese pensamiento había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para contaminar el lugar.

- Kafei, tranquilo... – Link dirigió la lupa de la verdad hacia su amigo. – Leclas está bien...

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda dio un paso al frente. Piso algo, muy blando, y todo su cuerpo cayó como si se hundiera en un agujero. Cerró los ojos mareada, pero no dejó que la sensación la dominara. Con dos gestos, se quitó el mono de trabajo y desenvainó la biggoron. Cuando aterrizó de rodillas, ya estaba dispuesta a saltar y atacar. Ya no estaba en el jardín de la princesa Altea, sino en una especie de jungla. A Zelda le recordaba aquel sitio a los lugares que rodeaban Lynn, su pueblo natal.

- Genial, hemos caído en una trampa. – Zelda se incorporó y apuntó con la espada, presta a usarla. - ¿Cómo estáis vosotros, chi...?

Zelda se giró. Durante su caída le había parecido sentir muy cerca a Kafei y a Link... pero ahora ya no estaban con ella. "¿Qué está pasando"

- Yatoko, yatoko.

El filo de la biggoron describió un círculo muy grande, pero no llegó a alcanzar al objetivo. Quién había dicho aquellas palabras era más bajo que Zelda, y la espada pasó rozando por encima de su cabeza. Lo único que decapitó fue la gran hoja que le servía de sombrilla.

- ¡Yatoko! – gritó enfadado, y bufó.

- ¡Zelda, no! Leclas apareció al lado del ser, y detuvo a Zelda con una de sus espadas gemelas. La guerrero se apartó, aunque no quitó el ojo a la extraña criatura.

- Más te vale explicar esto, cabezón... – le dijo entre dientes. - ¿Qué es, una trampa de Vaati¿Dónde están Link y Kafei?

- Sé tanto como tú: me incliné hacia delante para atrapar a este minish y...

Zelda le interrumpió con una risa.

- ¿Esto es un minish? Se supone que son diminutos.

Ahora le llegó el turno de reír a Leclas. El shariano señaló hacia arriba.

- Zanahoria, deberías usar un poco más la cabeza. Este minish está en su tamaño: somos nosotros los que hemos encogido.

- ¿Su... tamaño? – Zelda miró hacia arriba, y vio un árbol gigantesco, con unas hojas del tamaño de una casa. Luego observó el minish, que había dado un salto y se había ocultado tras lo que Zelda había pensado que era vegetación de una selva: la raíz de la hierba. - Esto es demasiado raro. Demasiado... – Zelda guardó la biggoron. - ¿Cómo hemos encogido?

- No lo sé, pero este individuo seguro que lo sabe... pero no le entiendo. – Leclas se dirigió al minish. El shariano también se había quitado el mono de trabajo y el gorro puntiagudo. Alargó la mano hacia el ser para ofrecerle un trozo de caramelo. Antes de salir de casa, el shariano se lo había quitado a Minaya. – Eh, mira, está bueno... – Leclas hizo gestos de que el caramelo era una delicia. – Para ti, vamos.

El minish se acercó despacio, cogió el trozo de caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Por la cara de felicidad que puso, se vió que le gustó. El minish volvió a decir "yatoko, yatoko" y tomó la mano de Leclas buscando más caramelos. No quedaban, y eso le decepcionó un poco.

- Somos amigos¿vale? Amigos... – Leclas sonrió. La situación le hizo recordar algo impreciso en su memoria... Se giró hacia su amiga para decirle : - Mira, ha funcionado.

El minish dio un brinco y empezó a hablar en su idioma, muy rápido. Luego, tomó la mano de Leclas y tiró de él.

- Parece que quiere decirnos algo. – comentó Zelda.

El minish tiraba de la mano de Leclas hacia el interior de la espesa jungla de césped. Leclas y Zelda le siguieron, en silencio hasta que la guerrero comentó.

- Si hemos encogido, Link y Kafei nos estarán buscando... Deberíamos hacerles saber donde estamos.

- Yo casi me dejo la voz llamándote, y no ha servido de nada. Puede que este chico tenga una solución.

El minish tiró de la mano de Leclas, para indicarle que se diera prisa. Zelda caminó detrás, observando la naturaleza gigantesca del jardín de la princesa Altea. Ignoraba el tamaño que debían tener, pero no debían sobrepasar los cinco milímetros. El minish les condujo, a través de los senderos abiertos entre la maleza, hacia las raíces del árbol que ocupaba el fondo del jardín. Bajo las raíces, se veían huecos en forma de cuevas. Cruzaron un arco hecho con florecillas y se encontraron frente... a un zapato. El minish no se detuvo. Tirando del asombrado Leclas, pasó entre los edificios hechos con los restos de los objetos más extraños: el fondo de un jarrón roto, una hebilla de cinturón, una bellota hueca...

De estos edificios, vieron surgir más minish, vestidos con flores y adornando sus cabezas con sombreros picudos de colores llamativos. Al fondo de la increíble ciudad, estaba la mitad de un tonel. Aquel era el edificio más grande de la ciudad, y el sitio al que les conducía el minish. Dentro, les aguardaba otra sopresa: un laboratorio al completo, con lamparitas y frascos llenos de líquidos de colores que burbujeaban. Plantadas alrededor de un banco, había muchos esquejes de plantas. En el centro, un minish con el pelo canoso y gafas levantó la vista de un papel y les miró con curiosidad. - Este sitio se parece al laboratorio del lago Hylia. – comentó Zelda, y sintió nostalgia. Los dos minish se habían puesto a hablar en su idioma. El de las gafas tomó dos frutas de una plata y se acercó con ellas hacia Zelda y Leclas. A simple vista, parecían fresas, pero al olerlas, Zelda sintió un picor en la nariz.

- Oye, Leclas, será mejor que no nos fiemos.

Leclas se limpiaba los dedos manchados de jugo lamiéndolos. Tenía la boca manchada del jugo morado.

- Um... Estaba deliciosa, gracias. – dijo a los minish, y estos le hablaron en su idioma. – Zelda, dicen que comas de una vez.

La guerrero mordió un poco de la fresa y al instante, sintió como los oídos se destaponaban y la nariz se despejaba. También le ardía la boca, pero el sabor era dulce. Le recordó a los polvos pica pica de las golosinas que tomaba de niña.

- Ya nos entendemos, que bien. – el minish se ajustó las gafas. – Yo soy el profesor Peral, y este es mi ayudante, Clavel. Un honor conoceros. – y les tendió la mano.

- Yo soy Zelda, y este se llama Leclas. – dijo Zelda.

- Sois los primeros humanos que cruzan el umbral en años, es todo un acontecimiento.

- ¿El umbral? - Hay un umbral justo debajo del árbol, un portal que permite aumentar y encoger el tamaño. En los tiempos antiguos, los hylians los usaban para contactar con nosotros. Aunque antes solo enviaban niños.

- Solo ellos pueden vernos. – el minish que les había traído, Clavel, se había sentado en el banco y balanceó las pies en el aire. – Habéis tenido suerte de encontrarme, porque no es seguro estar ahí fuera.

- Es cierto, hoy están fumigando el jardín y pronto una nube tóxica cubrirá el lugar. – el profesor Peral se limpió las gafas. – Todos los años igual, que pesados son los humanos. ¿Qué asunto os trae a esta villa minish?

Zelda intercambió una mirada con Leclas, y este asintió. La guerrero sacó el orbe de Din y lo puso delante de los ojos del doctor Peral.

- ¿Sabéis algo sobre un orbe llamado "orbe de Farore"? Se parece a este. El doctor Peral encogió los ojos y luego asintió.

- Sí, el orbe de Farore... Claro que lo conozco. – Peral se dirigió a Clavel, que miraba fascinado el orbe de Din. – Es la esfera sagrada.

- ¿Habéis venido a por ella? – preguntó Clavel.

Zelda asintió.

- Es muy importante que la encontremos. – añadió Leclas. – Si sabéis donde está.

El doctor Peral se limpió las gafas, mientras se apoyaba en el banco de trabajo.

- Hace unos días se murió nuestro sacerdote, él era quién sabía la ubicación exacta del orbe de Farore en el interior de este árbol. Sin embargo... falleció antes de transmitir sus conocimientos. Lamentamos mucho su enfermedad.

- ¡No fue una enfermedad! – Clavel se puso en pie de un salto. - ¡Le asesinó ese minish tan raro! Sopló sobre él una especie de nube tóxica de color rojo, y después el sacerdote enfermó y murió.

- Eso lo soñaste. – Peral hizo un gesto para callar a su ayudante. Clavel se echó a llorar, mientras salía del laboratorio. – Disculpadle, nuestro sacerdote era lo más cercano a un padre para todos los muchachos huérfanos, y está muy sensible.

- ¿No hay nadie más que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar el orbe? – la voz de Zelda sonó rabiosa. El doctor Peral negó con la cabeza. – Entonces...

- Pueden probar suerte, aunque no se lo recomiendo. El camino hacia el interior del árbol está lleno de arañas y murciélagos. Puede que en su tamaño normal estos seres no les produzcan miedo, pero para los minish son bastante peligrosos.

Zelda sonrió de lado. Posó las manos en las caderas y levantó la nariz desafiante.

- Grandes o pequeños, puedo luchar contra cualquier monstruo. Ahí fuera, soy bastante conocida: mi nombre completo es Lady Zelda Esparaván, Primer Caballero de Hyrule.

Y esperó una reacción por parte del minish. Este se recolocó las gafas y pestañeó dos veces.

- Pues encantado. – se dirigió a Leclas. - ¿Entre los humanos es común presentarse dos veces?

- No, solo lo hacen los presumidos. – el shariano se cruzó de brazos. – Bien, profesor, indique por donde debemos ir.

* * *

- No puede ser. Estoy alucinando, otra vez. Esto fue lo único que pudo decir Kafei al ver como Zelda se disipaba en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. Link había tratado de alcanzarla, pero solo pudo aferrar la manga del mono de trabajo de la chica. El resto, había desaparecido.

- Esto es increíble.- comentó el rey.

- ¿Sólo dices eso¿Esto es increíble? – Kafei miraba alrededor. – Es el ataque de un mago... ¿Y si están muertos? – Kafei rozó el boomerang, oculto en la espalda de su traje.

- Tranquilízate, Kafei. Recuerda tus poderes de sheikan. – Link esperó a que el granjero se tranquilizara, lo cual llevó poco. Kafei cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y declaró que podía sentir que estaban vivos, y muy cerca de allí, pero no podía indicar donde estaban. – Tenemos algo.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! – les gritó el jardinero real. Caminaba cojeando, y al llegar a la altura de los dos muchachos soltó una vaharada de humo gris. – El jardín tiene que estar fumigado al atardecer, y aún veo malas hierbas.

- Sí, señor. – Link se puso el capuchón y Kafei le imitó, a regañadientes. El jardinero continuó su camino y volvió a dejarles solos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Link se arrodilló en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Alargó las manos enguantadas y arrancó una mala hierba lentamente.

- Buscarles.

* * *

- ¿Arañitas a mí? "Yo soy la gran Caballero Zanahoria, fabulosa guerrera. Los bardos cantan odas a mi valor, las multitudes me aclaman, y todas las chicas hylianas quieren ser como yo y..."

Leclas tuvo que callarse. Zelda se giró con el puño alzado y cara de malas pulgas. El shariano la esquivó, y tuvo suerte de que Zelda no intentó atacarle otra vez.

- O te callas de una maldita vez, o te doy una paliza. Escoge.

- Esa es la Zelda que conozco. La mal hablada, la que amenaza, la... – Leclas se encogió. – Vale, vale, dejaré de meterme contigo. Perdona, pero es que sonó tan prepotente.

- Leclas, me estás sorprendiendo. Eres capaz de utilizar palabras de más de tres sílabas, y hasta conocer su significado. – Zelda no pudo evitar tratar de herir al muchacho. Desde que habían salido del poblado minish para ascender por el interior del árbol, el chico se había estado metiendo con el alarde que hizo delante del doctor Peral. Zelda estaba bastante dolida, no por aquello, sino porque había descubierto que la máscara de watarara no funcionaba con el tamaño minish. No le gustaba la idea de luchar otra vez sola, sin Kafei, Link o Reizar.

- Eh, que ya sé leer, y bastante bien, por cierto. – Leclas dijo algo más, pero en voz más baja y triste. – Saharasala me enseñó.

Zelda le miró de reojo.

- Yo también le echo de menos.

- La verdad es que todo esto es de locos. ¿Por qué solo tú y yo podemos cruzar el umbral de los minish¿No te parece extraño?

- Bastante.

- Y lo más extraño de todo... ¿Cómo es posible que justamente encontremos el árbol donde está el orbe de Farore a la primera¿Sólo existe este poblado minish, o hay otros?

Zelda negó con la cabeza a cada pregunta. Ella también estaba asombrada por la suerte de encontrar el orbe de Farore tan rápidamente. Bien mirado, era lo mejor. Cuanto antes lo tuvieran, antes podían proseguir con el viaje, y antes podrían alejarse de la pesada y estúpida Tetra.

Por encima de sus cabezas, se escuchó un crujido. Zelda desenvainó, dispuesta a saltar, pero Leclas se quedó paralizado.

- Es una araña... Está por encima de nuestras cabezas. – Leclas señaló en esa dirección. Zelda miró: en efecto, una araña que a su tamaño minish, parecía un elefante. Agitaba las patas, y sus ocho ojos estaban fijados en los dos chicos. Zelda dio un paso al frente, y la araña se balanceó en la tela, a punto de saltar.

- Ojalá pudiera darle a distancia. – murmuró Zelda. – Sería mucho más fácil si tuvierámos a Kafei o a Link a nuestro lado.

- Y eso que tú sueles decirle que es un inútil.

- ¡Yo no le digo eso! – Zelda le dedicó una mirada airada. – Mira, no es el momento de discutir lo que decimos o lo que hacemos. La araña está bloqueando el camino, así que ayúdame y deja de quejarte.

Leclas bufó. Tenía que reconocer que la guerrero tenía razón en algo: sería más fácil para los dos atacar a distancia a la araña. En los buenos tiempos, Zelda llevaba siempre un tirachinas con ella. Desde que era caballero, prefirió portar una espada, un arma mucho más adulta y decidida. "Me sigo preguntando porqué nosotros dos hemos cruzado el umbral. Link es mago, Kafei es más fuerte y tiene buena puntería. Hasta Reizar es más útil que yo, y eso que parece que se escaquea siempre que hay una situación peligrosa..."

- No hay más remedio que... provocarla. – Leclas sacó sus espadas gemelas. – Oye, Zanahoria, yo la distraigo y te la cargas.

- Estás loco... – Zelda observó como Leclas daba un paso al frente, y la araña agitaba las patas.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Es que ya no eres Lady Zelda Esparaván, la heroína de Hyrule, Primer Caballero del rey? – Leclas dio otro paso. La araña se quedó quieta en su sitio, sin moverse, a pesar de tener muy cerca al sabio del bosque.

- Leclas, so imbécil, no creo que sea prudente que...

- Mira, he pasado. – Leclas llegó al otro lado del camino, con tranquilidad. Zelda no podía creer que aquello fuera tan fácil. De hecho, hacía bien en no creerlo.

De improviso, las largas patas de la araña se alargaron, y a punto estuvieron de empalar a Leclas. Zelda atacó con toda la fuerza de la biggoron, partiendo las patas que estuvieron a su alcance. La araña escupió unos hilos blancos, que se enredaron en el filo excesivamente grande de la biggoron. Leclas también estaba atacando con las espadas gemelas. Al otro lado de la telaraña, había varias cuevas, agujeros hechos por termitas o gusanos.

- ¡Zelda, cuidado!

La guerrero agitaba el filo de su espada, tratando de quitar los hilos de encima a la par que intentaba alcanzar el cuerpo de la araña. "Es esa especie de araña con las patas muy largas y el cuerpo pequeño" pensó. No vio que las dos patas que había cortado inicialmente se habían recompuesto. La araña emitió una carcajada, y esa risa fría le recordó algo a Zelda. Leclas se interpuso entre las patas afiladas y Zelda. La sangre salpicó el rostro de la guerrera, que solo atinó a coger a su amigo de los hombros y tirar de él. Al hacerlo, resbalaron y cayeron por uno de los agujeros.


	16. Capítulo 16 El protector de los Minish

Capítulo 16. El protector de los Minish.

_La mujer, de pie al lado de una mesa de madera, señalaba un jarrón de cristal. Con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa, sentado de rodillas sobre una banqueta, el niño se balanceaba y miraba también el jarrón de cristal. _

_- Ves, no tiene esa marca... ¿Me crees ahora, Leclas? - Ezo no zon maz que tonteríaz... - con aire adulto, a pesar de sus cinco años, Leclas sonrió a su madre. Su zezeo se debía a que le faltaban las dos paletas delanteras. - Algún día, creerás en los gnomos. Te lo deben. _

- Maldita sea.

Leclas entreabrió un ojo. Solo vio un bucle oscuro que le daba en la cara. Estaba tendido en lo que parecía suelo, y la chica sentada a su lado era la causante de los tacos y maldiciones que le habían sacado de su sueño.

- Leclas, como no salgas de esta, te daré una paliza. Vamos... - la voz, irritada al principio, después sonó lastimera. - Maldita sea... Si te recuperas, no volveré a meterme contigo.

Zelda se apartó. Leclas trataba de reunir fuerzas para decirle algo, pero no le respondía el cuerpo. Vio como la chica llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Por encima de sus cabezas se escuchaban una serie de quejidos y susurros que les ponían los pelos de punta. El rostro de Zelda estaba manchado de sangre, aún fresca, al igual que sus manos. "Si aún está fresca, entonces no llevo mucho rato inconsciente.

- Deberia... hacerte una luminografía ahora. - Leclas se incorporó, dolorido. - Estás poniendo una cara muy graciosa.

Esperaba que la chica sonriera o se enfadara con él, pero en su lugar, los ojos verdes y rasgados reflejaron auténtica preocupación. Leclas empezó a toser. Al llevarse la mano a la boca, vio que había escupido sangre.

- No te muevas, tienes un agujero en el pecho. Creo que te ha dado en un pulmón. - Zelda le obligó a tumbarse. - Debo... encontrar a Link y que te cure...

- Tardarás demasiado. - Leclas se había vuelto a recostar. Acababa de darse cuenta de que sus ropas y las de Zelda estaban húmedas. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En otra parte del árbol, creo... Caímos por el agujero aquel, donde había más telarañas. Frenaron nuestra caída, y después acabamos en este sitio... Es como un estanque o algo parecido. - Zelda apretaba un fragmento de su túnica contra la herida de Leclas. - Allí hay una puerta, con el símbolo de la familia real.

- Entonces... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - Leclas se apoyó en el codo y miró en la dirección que había indicado la guerrero. Distinguió una puerta dorada y en ella el símbolo de la familia real: el triforce con una corona encima. - Aunque eso no es el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule, sino de Gadia.

- Yo debo...

- Ir a por el orbe de Farore. Vamos. - Leclas volvió a tumbarse. - Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes. - le arrebató el trapo y él mismo presionó la herida. - Tan mal no debo estar, si no te veo doble y no te he confesado... Bah, da igual. ¿A qué esperas?

Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Zelda se limpió las lágrimas. Apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. Sin embargo, no dio ni un paso. No podía dejar a Leclas allí, solo y a oscuras.

- ¡Por fin os alcanzo!

La vocecilla del minish llamado Clavel surgió de algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas. Descendió una hoja, y sobre ella montado estaba Clavel. Al aterrizar, corrió hacia Leclas.

- Fui a buscar algunas cosas para vuestro viaje... pero el profesor Peral me dijo que ya habíais salido hacia el templo. - Clavel abrió una mochila y extrajo un frasco con un líquido rojo. - Esto bastará.

- ¿Qué es¿Una pócima de curación? - Zelda se agachó al lado de Clavel y observó como este derramaba el contenido por encima de la herida.

- Sí, con esto dejará de sangrar y cerrará la herida, pero está muy débil. - Clavel miró a Zelda y sonrió. - No podemos dejar que un protector de los minish muera.

Zelda iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando el minish obligó a Leclas a beberse el resto de la poción. La herida había dejado de sangrar, y Leclas tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Respiraba con dificultad.

- Un protector de un minish es aquel que hizo algo por uno de nuestros hermanos. Es normal que los minish ayudemos a los humanos, pero muy pocos nos lo agradecen, y muchos menos nos ayudan. El sacerdote me contó una vez que los grandes solo veis las cosas que tenéis cerca, y que no creen mucho en nosotros. Leclas salvó a uno de los nuestros cuando era un niño.

- Eso no puede ser. - Leclas dijo esto susurrando, aunque parecía enfadado. - Hasta ahora, jamás había visto un minish.

- Un gato atrapó a uno de los nuestros, e iba a devorarlo cuando un niño de vuestra raza lo rescató, y le puso a salvo. Ese minish después contó a todos lo que el niño había hecho, y desde entonces se convirtió en nuestro protector.

- Eso no es más que un cuento de tontos. - Leclas se incorporó. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que fui yo? Con lo pequeños que sois, es imposible que hayas estado en Sharia. Te llevaría toda una vida llegar allí.

- Los minish viajamos usando muchos tipos de animales. Pero, además, sabíamos de tu existencia por las marcas que hay detrás de tu cabeza. Fueron los minish quienes te salvaron esa vez.

Leclas se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la nuca, y se tocó las cicatrices. Zelda se puso en pie de un salto.

- Clavel, quédate aquí con él. Me voy a por el orbe. Cuando lo encuentre, lo cogeré y volveré a recogeros. - Zelda se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Se marchó corriendo hacia la puerta marcada con el triforce, antes de escuchar las protestas de Leclas.

- Maldita cabezota. - Leclas trató de incorporarse para seguirla, pero no pudo. Clavel se sentó a su lado, con la mirada brillante. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- ¿Te gusta esa chica?

- No digas tonterías, florecita. - Leclas escupió. La boca aún le sabía a sangre. - Que va¿cómo me va a gustar una zanahoria andante, una pecosa respondona? Además, ya tiene quién le ronda la cabeza.

Leclas había recordado que fue Zelda la primera persona a la que mostró voluntariamente sus cicatrices, y también la primera persona que no retrocedió asqueada. Aún sentía sus dedos acariciar esa zona, el recuerdo que le había dejado su padre, la demostración de que incluso las personas que naturalmente debían quererle le habían traicionado.

- Oye, Clavel¿qué es eso que contaste sobre un minish que envenenó a vuestro sacerdote?

* * *

Los rayos del sol estaban cayendo sobre el jardín real. Link y Kafei había arrancado todas las malas hierbas, pero no había encontrado nada que les ayudara. Mientras, Tetra se había acercado a verles. La chica incluso se había puesto unos guantes y les había ayudado, pero luego abandonó la tarea. Si la veían haciendo ese trabajo en vez del suyo en su hora libre, las criadas montarían en cólera. Cuando vieron que el atardecer se acercaba, Tetra se marchó y regresó al cabo de una media hora. Llevaba con ella una carta de la princesa Altea.

- Le he explicado a la princesa que estáis buscando algo valioso que se os ha perdido en el jardín, y nos dejará buscarlo después del atardecer. También ha dado orden de que nadie se acerque. - Tetra se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. - ¿Zelda y maese Leclas estarán bien, verdad?

Link frunció el ceño. Estaba sentado sobre un banco. El jardín estaba limpio de malas hierbas, pero aún no habían fumigado. Kafei se rascaba unas ronchas que le habían salido en los dedos, de arrancar las malas hierbas sin usar los guantes, porque se los había prestado a Tetra. Link le vio rascarse y le pidió que se acercara. El rey sacó la flauta plateada y tocó la melodía de la curación. Las ronchas de Kafei desaparecieron del todo, y el granjero le dio las gracias. Tetra se había acercado fascinada.

- ¿Eres mago? Lo sabía... - Tetra miró la flauta, encantada. - ¿Por qué usas música¿Es la forma de hacer magia de los hechiceros de Hyrule?

- Sh... - Link guardó otra vez la flauta. - Es un secreto. No tiene nada de particular, de hecho, me canso bastante.

Se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Hacer magia en el corazón del castillo del rey de Gadia. Aganhim aún estaba en Kakariko, pero podía tener esbirros por allí, rondando, espiando.

- ¿Tienes buena relación con la princesa Altea? - le preguntó Link, para desviar la cuestión a su habilidad. El rey se había agachado en la hierba, buscando con la lente de la verdad. Tetra se había arrodillado a su lado.

- Nos conocemos desde niñas. - Tetra se retiró un mechón rubio del flequillo y lo llevó detrás de la oreja. Link observó ese gesto y recordó que él solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nervioso o inquieto. - Lady Altea es buena persona. A ella también le gustan los libros de GrandPa Smith, y le encanta escuchar música, aunque no tiene mucho talento. Al menos es lo que dice. - Tetra dio un paso al frente y siguió buscando. - ¿Vosotros conocéis al rey Link?

- Bueno, lo justo. - Link se puso colorado. Debía tener cuidado. Confiaba en Tetra, no había nada en ella amenazante, pero presentía que si le confesaba que Link era realmente Link V Barnerak, entonces Kafei y los otros se iban a enfadar. - Nosotros no trabajamos en el palacio.

- ¿Es cierto que es un viejo enfermo?

Link abrió los ojos sorprendido. Iba a preguntarle dónde había escuchado aquello, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. El árbol del jardín movía sus hojas de un lado a otro, zarandeadas por un viento misterioso que no afectaba al resto de plantas. Kafei miraba al árbol, con el boomerang listo para lanzarlo. Link sacó el arco y lo cargó con una flecha. Se había colocado entre Tetra y el árbol, como protegiéndola de lo que iba a pasar.

Una hora antes, Zelda traspasó la puerta con la señal del triforce y se encontró en una sala ancha y larga. Si no fuera por su tamaño diminuto y el hecho de saber que estaba en el interior de un árbol, Zelda habría creído que estaba en la sala del templo del Espíritu. Las losetas pintadas de dorado y las estatuas con un solo ojo se parecían al estilo decadente del templo del Coloso. Dio un paso al frente. Algo viscoso que cubría el techo descendió y chocó como una gota de un líquido espeso contra el suelo. Zelda se apartó con prudencia. Parecía una babosa.

Le bastaron dos espadazos para cortarla en cuatro pedazos. A lo largo de la sala, aparecieron más babosas, que no supusieron un problema serio para la caballero. Era curioso que las babosas y las arañas, que a su tamaño real no eran una amenaza, para su tamaño minish sí que representaban peligro de muerte. Una babosa que la atacó por la espalda a punto estuvo de succionarla hacia el interior de sus tripas. Zelda se agarró a una de las estatuas y consiguió deshacerse de su abrazo mortal.

Al final de la sala, le esperaba otra puerta, idéntica a la anterior, pero tan llena de moho y líquen que Zelda tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para abrir la puerta. Al otro lado, le aguardaba una habitación redonda, bastante grande y espaciosa. Por experiencia propia, Zelda sabía que era en ese tipo de lugares donde aparecía un enemigo. "Vamos, Vaati¿a quién tienes por aquí?" En el centro de la sala, algo de color verde emitió un destello. Zelda se acercó con cautela hacia el centro. Según las vetas que poblaban la sala, supuso que estaba en el núcleo del árbol. Aquella cosa verde estaba encajada en el suelo. Media casi el doble que la muchacha, y emitía fulgores intermitentes. Se atrevió a tocar la superficie: era cristal.

- No... No puede ser... - Zelda dio un paso atrás para mirar la esfera verde con detenimiento. Era el orbe de Farore, que a su tamaño de Minish le parecía tan grande como una vaca. Zelda se mordió los labios y se limpió el sudor. Sería mejor llevárselo cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que apareciera el esbirro de Vaati y le fastidiara el plan. Trató de usar el filo de la espada biggoron, a modo de palanca, pero el orbe estaba encajado a la perfección. Trató de tallar la madera. Normalmente, el núcleo de un árbol era una parte carnosa, pues era siempre la primera en renovarse. A medida que el árbol envejecía, eso que ahora el núcleo se convertía en otra veta, e indicaba que había pasado otro año. Zelda observó que aquel orbe debía llevar allí mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera desplazado hacia el exterior?

- Por que esperaba a que aparecierais.

Zelda se detuvo. Era la voz fría y dura que había escuchado en el templo de Gaia, y que según Link pertenecía a Vaati. Apretó la empuñadura de la biggoron.

- No, no te preocupes, no voy a tratar de hacerte daño... por el momento. - Vaati se echó a reír. La voz venía de todas partes, como un eco misterioso. Zelda apoyó la espalda en el orbe de Farore. - Para extraer el orbe, debe ser alguien especial para los minish. Este árbol fue en su tiempo su avatar, es un hijo del Árbol Deku. Sin embargo, sus días se están acabando. Está bastante enfermo, como has podido comprobar. A pesar de eso, ha protegido al poblado minish de las amenazas del exterior, con la ayuda del orbe de Farore. Otra raza que no se extinguirá... hasta que yo llegué al poder, claro.

- ¿Cómo? - Zelda apretó la mandíbula.

- No importa. Si quitas el orbe, el árbol morirá. Tú decides.

La voz desapareció, y Zelda trató de evitar que el temblor que sentía la dominara. No debía asustarse de una voz, vaya poder... transportar su voz a través de las ondas del aire. Había visto cosas peores, solo en este año había luchado contra un dragón malvado y una reencarnación de Gohma. Apretó los dientes y volvió a tratar de quitar el orbe de Farore. ¿Qué era más importante, salvar este árbol y el poblado minish, o salvar Hyrule? Zelda vaciló. No se veía capaz de tomar semejante decisión. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Aún estás así?

Leclas, apoyado en el hombro de Clavel, hizo su aparición en la sala. Al poner un pie dentro, el orbe empezó a brillar. Clavel ayudó a Leclas a llegar hasta la pared y se colocó al lado de Zelda.

- Entonces, el sabio tenía razón... - Clavel acarició la superficie del orbe de Farore.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Zelda aprovechó la aparición de los otros dos para tratar de olvidar la siniestra voz de Vaati, y la de su propia conciencia.

- Nuestro sacerdote nos contó que un día el orbe de Farore sería llevado, y entonces nuestro pueblo tendría que marcharse de este lugar. Ninguno de nosotros creyó en la leyenda del orbe de Farore, y los que la creían, deseaban que no sucediera nunca en sus vidas. - Clavel se apartó. - No queremos irnos de este lugar, lo conocemos bien y...

- Pero si iba a ocurrir, si vuestro sacerdote os previno, entonces debeis aceptarlo. - Leclas estaba muy pálido, pero ya podía sostenerse solo. - El orbe de Farore es una pieza codiciada, que abre las puertas de un lugar conocido como "Mundo Oscuro". Si no nos lo llevamos, entonces todo el mundo, no solo los minish, estarán en peligro de desaparecer.

- Creo que además, si quitamos el orbe, este árbol desaparecerá. - Zelda se mordió el labio. - Es una decisión muy seria, Leclas.

- En ocasiones así, me pregunto que haría Link. - el shariano se apoyó en el gigantesco orbe. Zelda vaciló un segundo. Luego, se dirigió a Clavel.

- Clavel¿tenéis cuevas o refugios para casos de ataque? - preguntó. Clavel asintió, nervioso. - Regresa a la aldea todo lo deprisa que puedas, y dile a los otros minish que vayan a los refugios. Vamos.

Clavel vaciló en la entrada. Luego, dio un salto y salió corriendo hacia el exterior. Leclas se preguntaba qué pensaba hacer Zelda. La guerrero guardó la biggoron y le dedicó una mirada preocupada pero con la sonrisa socarrona bailando en los labios.

- Creo que solo tú puedes quitar el orbe, Leclas. Sé lo que haría Link en una circunstancia como esta: te diría que busquemos una solución para evitar que el pueblo minish desaparezca... Así que mejor que cuando quitemos el orbe, no estén cerca.

Leclas asintió. Mientras esperaban, el sabio del bosque le contó a Zelda lo que Clavel le había contado a él. Muchos días antes de la llegada de Leclas y Zelda, un extraño minish con la piel muy blanca había aparecido en medio de la noche. Decía venir de un poblado muy lejano, y el sacerdote aceptó hospedarle en su casa. Clavel vivía con este sacerdote, y vio como el minish extraño tosía y mandaba una nube de color rojiza hacia el sacerdote. Clavel se asustó y corrió a buscar al doctor Peral, pero este cuando llegó se encontró al sacerdote ya fallecido. La casa estaba revuelta, pero no faltaba nada.

- ¿Podría ser ese tal Vaati? - Leclas se limpió la cara del sudor. - En ese caso¿por qué no vino a por el orbe?

- Tengo una teoría, pero me gustaría contarselo a Link antes, a ver que opina. - Zelda se asomó. - Creo que ya se habrán escondido¿verdad? Vamos, es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno? - sorprendido, Leclas tocó la superficie del orbe de Farore.

- Claro. Escucha, creo que los orbes escogen quién es su portador. En el caso de Kafei, solo él podía dar a esos interruptores y abrir el cofre. Y esto es parecido. El árbol no dará el orbe a nadie que no se lo merezca, y según ese minish, tú eres una especie de héroe para ellos. - Zelda le guiñó el ojo. - Quien te iba a decir que tenías un club de fans.

Leclas se echó a reír, aunque sin ganas. De repente, sentía que le daban una excesiva responsabilidad. El cargo de "héroe" le sentaba mejor a Zelda, estaba más acostumbrada a que la gente la admirara. Leclas apoyó las dos manos en el orbe, y este relució más todavía. Zelda también le ayudó, empujando. La esfera verde emitió otro destello apagado. El suelo de madera y las paredes temblaban, pero los dos amigos siguieron empujando hasta que el orbe salió de su trampa. En ese momento, escucharon una serie de crujidos, chirriantes y agudos, que provenía de algún lugar encima de sus cabezas. Cuando aterrizó en el centro de la sala, Zelda ya tenía la espada biggoron desenvainada y Leclas empuñaba las dos espadas gemelas, aunque la visión se le nublaba. Era la araña de patas largas y cuerpo pequeño que les atacó antes. En sus patas delanteras aún tenía sangre reseca de Leclas. El chico se había quedado paralizado. No, él no podía ser un héroe. No podía enfrentarse a eso, no otra vez.

- ¡Leclas, espabila! - Zelda tiró de su brazo y le lanzó varios metros. Sin dejar de moverse, la labrynnesa atacó a las patas, tratando de llegar al cuerpo lejano y diminuto del ser. La araña emitió algo parecido a una risa. Moviendo sus grandes patas, podía recorrer la sala en círculo, e incluso podía sostenerse sobre dos de las patas mientras que atacaba con el resto, sin apenas inmutarse. Zelda se mordió el labio.

Debía mantener la calma. Por mucho que la voz interior que tenía le decía que aquella vez era diferente, ya se había enfrentado a arañas mucho más feas, peludas y que escupían ácido. Esta no le supondría un problema para la heroína de Hyrule. El shariano trataba de incorporarse. Mareado y confuso, veía como Zelda esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de la araña, y le devolvía los golpes. La biggoron centelleaba a la luz verde del orbe de Farore. Leclas se arrastró hasta donde estaba el orbe, aún encajado en su prisión de madera. Al apoyar la mano sobre él, sintió el latir del árbol a través de la superficie de cristal del orbe. "Sentí algo parecido... cuando vi el árbol Deku. Este es su descendiente"

- ¡Zelda!

Leclas la estaba llamando. El shariano tenía las manos apoyadas en el orbe, y no parecía estar en condiciones para ayudarla con la araña.

- ¡Zelda, aún no¡Tienes que aguantar un poco más! - le gritaba Leclas.

¿Aún no, qué? Había logrado cortar dos patas, y la araña había perdido su equilibrio de forma momentanea, mientras le crecían otra vez. El grito de Leclas la distrajo, y por eso estuvo a punto de acabar empalada. Saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y se refugió detrás de un fragmento de madera que había caído del techo. En ocasiones como esa, echaba de menos el usar un escudo.

- ¿Qué demonios tengo que esperar? - gritó a Leclas. La araña escupió una masa pegajosa de hilos, que cubrió el suelo.

- ¡El árbol nos va a ayudar! - Leclas tiró él del orbe de Farore. La araña dejó de prestar atención a la chica para concentrarse en el sabio del bosque. Leclas empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar hacia atrás para controlar a la araña.

- ¡Eh, tú, vieja patosa! - Zelda se interpuso entre la araña y Leclas. Cortó antes de que salieran los hilos y atacó hacia las patas recién nacidas. No comprendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba, pero si entendía que aquella araña mutante era el enviado de Vaati para esta ocasión. Al igual que en los anteriores avatares, el árbol había protegido el orbe a costa de su vida. Y Leclas era el que debía hacerlo. "Yo solo soy el apoyo"

- Cuando tú digas... me la cargo. Pero date prisa. - le gritó a Leclas por encima se hombro. - Mientras, jugaré otro rato más.

Dicho y hecho, Zelda empezó a correr entre las largas patas de la araña. Esta le escupió más hilos pegagosos, pero la labrynnesa los esquivó con la agilidad de siempre. Cuando la araña se cansó, empezó a atacarla con las patas a modo de sables multiplicados por mil. El enemigo era realmente veloz. Zelda no era capaz de bloquear todos los ataques: Una de las patas se clavó en su brazo, y otra en la pierna. Aguantó el dolor, sin gritar, para que Leclas no perdiera la concentración. El chico empujó más el orbe. No se movía ni un centímetro. "Menuda locura... pero si yo no puedo ser el héroe esta vez. Soy el quejica, el que no tiene ningún talento especial, el que no deja de meterse con los demás para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo... No pude ni enfrentarme a mi padre cuando tenía que hacerlo. Link suele considerarse débil, pero en realidad es más fuerte que yo: tiene más voluntad"

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. El orbe no cedía, y de hecho le parecía más pesado que antes. En eso estaba, cuando se giró y vio que Zelda tenía varias heridas, pero no rendía. Leclas apretó los dientes, empezó a maldecir de todas las formas que conocía y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Si no lo hacía, el orbe de Farore caería en manos de Vaati y todas las razas de Hyrule estarían en peligro.

Con un ruido de succión, el orbe salió de su escondite y rodó hasta el final de la sala. En ese momento, Zelda, apoyándose como si la espada biggoron fuera una pértiga, saltó por encima del cuerpo de la araña. Clavó el arma hasta la empuñadura en el pequeño cuerpo negro del monstruo, y le salpicó en el rostro sangre morada y con sabor metálico. Las patas se desmoronaron, y la araña cayó herida de muerte. Agitó las patas en el aire, frenéticamente, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de latir vida.

Zelda aterrizó en el suelo. Guardó la espada en su funda, y se giró hacia Leclas. El sabio de la sombra sostenía una gran cadena, unida al orbe de Farore. Estaba a punto de caer en el agujero, pero Zelda le sostuvo a tiempo del cinturón y le trajo de vuelta al suelo "seguro". El árbol entero temblaba.

- Tenemos que sacar esa cosa y salir por pies. - Leclas sentía en su interior como la sangre bombeaba cada vez más aprisa. El árbol latía bajo él, y podía percibir una sensación de alegría y melancolía que no podía explicar.

- Leclas, te estás poniendo verde. ¿Qué te pasa?

Las estrías del árbol se doblaron como si hubieran cobrado vida, aplastando a Zelda y Leclas, para luego soltarles. Si no fuera porque la madera parecía podrida, habrían muerto aplastados. Zelda tiró del brazo de Leclas y trató de escapar de la prisión de madera.

En el exterior, Link protegía a Tetra de las ramas cada vez más furibundas del árbol. Del interior del tronco provenía una luz verdosa, el origen de la situación. Kafei tenía el iris de sus ojos de color corintio.

- ¡Zelda y Leclas¡Están en el interior! - gritó.

Justo entonces, el árbol estalló en mil pedazos.


	17. Capítulo 17 La aparición

Capítulo 17. La aparición.

Volaron astillas y fuego por todas partes. Tras la explosión, Zelda no podía escuchar: solo sentía el duro suelo bajo su espalda y la mano de Leclas. Su amigo se había incorporado, y tiraba de ella. Le preguntaba una y otra vez algo, pues veía que movía los labios. Esforzándose un poco, entendió la última palabra, y de ese modo recuperó el oído.

- Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien. – Zelda se puso en pie y contempló el tocón del árbol, lo poco que había quedado. – Oye... ¿Cuándo hemos vuelto?

Al otro lado del tocón, vio la silueta de un hylian alto, sosteniéndo un arco, la flecha presta para ser disparada. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando la polvareda desapareció, Zelda descubrió que se trataba de Link. Detrás de él, apoyada en su hombro y tosiendo, estaba... Tetra.  
Todos los dolores que pudo sentir cuando salió despedida del árbol no eran nada comparados al peso que sintió en el pecho.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntaba Kafei. Leclas se sentó en el suelo y respondió:

- ¿Tú que crees? – y mostró las manchas de sangre de su camisa. - ¿Estáis heridos? Hay que... – Link sacó la flauta plateada, pero Zelda le detuvo con un gesto.

- Estamos bien, los dos. – Zelda se giró hacia Leclas. - ¿El orbe? Leclas levantó la mano y enseñó el orbe de Farore, que colgaba de la cadena.

- La duda... ofende, zanahoria.

- Bien, bien... Con esta explosión, vendrá hasta el último guardia a detenernos. – comentó Zelda.

- No pasa nada, seguro que no viene nadie. – Tetra intervino. – Pe... la princesa Altea pidió que nadie nos molestara, pasara lo que pasara. Este jardín es muy tranquilo y...

- Menudos soldados tiene el rey, si escuchan semejante explosión y no vienen a ver que pasa. – Zelda, con la mano en la empuñadura de la biggoron, se giró hacia Tetra. – Muy sospechoso...

Tetra mantuvo bien la mirada, aunque se sintió incómoda bajo el escrutinio de Zelda. Los restos de un líquido morado y espeso surcaban el rostro pecoso de la hermana de Link, que, junto al cabello oscuro, le daba un aire de bruja y al mismo tiempo de feroz guerrero. Asustada, Tetra dio un paso atrás y se refugió tras el cuerpo de Link.

- Me alegra veros... – Link se quedó mudo, mirando a Leclas. El chico seguía sentado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. – No tienes buen aspecto.

- Solo estoy cansado... Bueno, más que cansado, me siento como... si me dolieran los huesos.

- Uf... yo también estoy cansada. – Zelda se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la biggoron.

- Nos hacemos viejos. – Leclas se limpió el sudor de la cara. – Antes, podíamos luchar contra toros y gallinas furiosas... Y hoy casi nos vence una araña.

Zelda se echó a reír a carcajadas, seguida de Leclas. Mientras, Link aprovechó para tocar la canción de la curación, que logró que las heridas de Zelda se cerraran. Leclas tiró de la túnica de Zelda.

– Ey, Zanahoria, estaría bien que fueras a comprobar si los minish han sobrevivido.

Kafei y Link vieron como Zelda caminaba en círculos alrededor del tocón que había quedado del antaño árbol del jardín. Tuvieron que contener la risa cuando vieron que la muchacha daba un salto y se quedaba parada, con los ojos cerrados. Lo hizo tres o cuatro veces, pero no logró su objetivo.

Mientras, Leclas contó a los otros tres lo que les había pasado: desde su llegada al pueblo minish hasta la pelea con la araña. El oyente más atento fue Link, que no solo se quedó impresionado, sino que reconoció que le daba envidia. El sol desaparecía en el cielo, y empezaba a hacerse de noche. Tetra les comentó que no podían quedarse. Zelda se resistió, pues no podía irse sin saber si los minish estaban bien.

Leclas tuvo que ponerse en pie y asegurarse de que efectivamente, el umbral ya no existía. Era cierto que estaba agotado, apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se acercó al tocón y examinó las raíces, buscando alguna hendidura por donde podría estar la ciudad minish. En eso estaba, cuando vio que uno de estos seres estaba sentado en la raíz.

- ¡Clavel! – Leclas alargó las manos para cogerlo. El minish dio un salto y se colocó allí. – Eh, chicos, he encontrado un minish.

- No te molestes, solo tú y Zelda podéis vernos. El profesor Peral me lo ha dicho antes.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?

- Sí, pero hemos perdido nuestro hogar. – Clavel apretaba el gorro puntiagudo de Leclas entre sus manos. – No te pongas triste, sabio del bosque. El sacerdote de mi raza me dijo una vez que un día un héroe vendría a reclamar el orbe, y nosotros no debíamos oponernos. Que el destino de las grandes criaturas iba a decidirse con ese orbe. Nos alegramos de que hayáis terminado con la araña que estaba minando a nuestro avatar, y cuando el tocón vuelva a crecer, mi pueblo regresará.

Leclas sintió a Zelda a su lado. La labrynnesa se había inclinado, mirando asombrada al minish.

- Al menos, hemos conocido a uno de nuestros protectores, y a la primer caballero de Hyrule. – Clavel sonrió y luego, dejando el sombrero minúsculo en la mano de Leclas, dio un salto. Su cuerpo rebotó como si fuera una pulga y desapareció ante la asombrada mirada de Leclas y de Zelda. El shariano trató de ponerse en pie, pero justo entonces, dejó de ver y cayó hacia atrás. Kafei le sostuvo a tiempo y se lo echó por encima del hombro. Zelda estaba agotada, pero rechazó apoyarse en Link, y caminó erguida. Debían salir ya del jardín. Tetra les acompañó hasta una de las puertas del servicio, la que usaban los jardineros, oculta detrás de unos setos. Extrajo una llave del delantal de su vestido y miró a cada lado antes de abrirla.

- Tetra... El jardín ha quedado hecho un desastre... – dijo Link, cuando los demás ya habían cruzado.

- Yo me ocuparé de eso. Conozco a un mago que puede arreglarlo. – Tetra les hizo un guiño.

- Ya, pero... – Link, todo colorado, añadió. – Ese árbol era importante para la princesa¿verdad?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Tetra observó que Link se lo había preguntado en serio.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Era su jardín privado, y según tú misma nos contaste, allí fue donde vio un minish por primera vez. – Link estaba acongojado. – Cuando yo era pequeño, también tenía un árbol, donde solía leer o simplemente me relajaba. Lamento que por buscar a los minish haya acabado destrozado. Si tienes problemas, puedo escribirle una carta y contárselo todo. Tetra sonrió. De repente, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Eres un cielo. – Tetra se apartó enseguida. – Mañana, iré a visitaros, para saber como se encuentran maese Leclas y tu hermana. Link asintió, y Tetra cerró la puerta desde el otro lado de la muralla. Al girarse, el rey se encontró con Kafei, con el cuerpo pesado de Leclas sobre su hombro, mirándole con una expresión entre divertida y seria. Zelda, al contrario, tenía el rostro blanco y los ojos verdes semiabiertos.

- Vamos. Quiero echarme un rato. – dijo con voz neutra.

* * *

- Tanto jaleo... para una cosa tan pequeña.

Reizar miraba el orbe de Farore, colgado del cuello de Leclas. El shariano estaba tumbado en el sofá más comodo de la casa de Minaya. Como había perdido el gorro puntiagudo, sus cicatrices en la parte posterior de la cabeza eran visibles para los demás: cuatro cruces por donde ya no crecía el pelo. Al principio, cuando se despertó del letargo de un día, trató de comprarse otro sombrero, pero Link le dijo que no lo hiciera. "Esas cicatrices son parte de lo que eres, no tienes que ocultarlas. – le había dicho. – Yo no quiero que lo hagas"

- Hay muchas cosas que no me explico. – preguntó entonces Zelda. Link tenía un libro muy grueso sobre las rodillas. Aunque cinco segundos antes estaba concentrado en la tarea de descifrar un texto, en cuanto Zelda hizo la pregunta, cerró el libro y se incorporó.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó.

- Para empezar... ¿Dónde está el siguiente orbe? – Zelda gesticuló nerviosa. Ese día, ella y Kafei habían trabajado, y con el dinero, habían pagado la manutención de por lo menos tres días.

- El árbol no nos dijo nada. – Kafei, apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, miró hacia los dibujos que estaban secándose. Minaya tendía en el patio, laboriosamente, cada lámina.

- Aparte, está toda esa historia que Leclas tenía con los minish. – dijo Reizar, terciando la conversación.

El mercenario no se había sentido ni rabioso ni envidioso de que los chicos se hubieran metido en la aventura por su cuenta esta vez. Lo que sí demostró tener algún sentimiento fue cuando Link le contó que habían destrozado el árbol. Entonces, Reizar preguntó por Tetra. Se tranquilizó enseguida al saber que la joven estaba bien.

La chica no fue a verlos la mañana siguiente, como había prometido. Minaya comentó que en el palacio andaban como locos por culpa de la recepción de no-se-sabía qué personaje importante. Probablemente, la criada había tenido bastante trabajo.

- Ya os conté... Que mi madre solía decirme que yo salvé a un gnomo, y que por eso en nuestra casa no se rompían las cosas, y si había que arreglar una bota o un calcetín, solo había que dejarlos en el suelo. – Leclas sonrió para sí. – Yo creí siempre que era mi madre quién arreglaba las cosas por las noches, y que todo aquello era una forma de tomarme el pelo. Tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

- ¿No me digas? – Zelda le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. Leclas sonrió y recuperó su humor de siempre, es decir, ceñudo y con la queja a punto de salir por la boca.

- Link¿qué opinas¿Cómo crees que encontraremos el siguiente orbe? – preguntó Kafei.

- Ni idea. Seguiré consultando en la biblioteca. Nos quedan dos orbes más: el de Zaeta y el de Pan.

- Eh, eh, espera. – Reizar se puso en pie. – Pero los orbes están relacionados con las diosas: Din, Nayru y Farore... ¿Qué son esos dos orbes?

Link apoyó las manos en el regazo.

- Estos tres orbes llevan los nombres de las diosas, es cierto, pero hay cinco orbes, no solo tres. El motivo es que no tienen que ver con las diosas únicamente. Cada uno corresponde a un elemento.

- ¿Elemento? Pero si hay cuatro elementos. – interrumpió Zelda. – Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego, hasta un niño te lo sabría decir.

- Gracias. – Link se puso en pie.

Cogió uno de los pinceles de Minaya y un pliego de papel. Lo colocó sobre la gran mesa del comedor y comenzó a dibujar. El resto del grupo se inclinó para contemplar la tarea del rey. Al acabar, Link mostró una especie de esquema.

– Hay cinco elementos básicos. La creencia de que son cuatro es una leyenda popular. Los magos estudian magia basándose en la existencia de cinco elementos, que se llaman básicos, y de otros dos que son los contrafuertes. Los cinco elementos básicos son Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Metal.

Link había dibujado cinco orbes, tres con un símbolo distinto cada uno. Zelda extrajo el orbe de Din, y se dio cuenta que el rey había dibujado el símbolo del interior de su orbe. Kafei y Leclas hicieron lo mismo.

- El orbe de Din, el primero que obtuvimos, representa el elemento Fuego. Durante muchos años, estuvo en poder de los gorons, hasta que fue cedido para ayudar a los watararas. Por lo visto, fue una antepasada mía con la ayuda de Shana, la sacerdotisa watarara que te prestó la máscara, Zelda. El siguiente orbe que obtuvimos fue el de Nayru, que representa el Agua. Hace muchos años, estuvo en posesión de los zoras, pero no sé en qué punto de la historia, se decidió que fueran los sheikans los custodios. El orbe de Farore estuvo en poder del árbol Deku, y este lo cedió para proteger a los más pequeños entre los pequeños. Este orbe representa la Tierra. – Link terminó de indicar. – Nos faltan los orbes que representan el metal y el aire. – y marcó con el carboncillo dos círculos que no tenían el símbolo.

- Vaati dijo que ya tenía uno. – Zelda miraba preocupada aquel montón de flechas, dibujos de orbes y mil cosas más.

- Y nosotros tres. – dijo Leclas.

- Solo podremos averiguar cúal tiene si continuamos la búsqueda. – Link se limpió las manos del carboncillo con un trozo de lienzo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar el siguiente orbe? – preguntó Zelda. Link respondió negando con la cabeza.

- No, en cambio sí sé porqué solo Leclas y tú podéis ver a los minish. – Link intentó animar al grupo, y lo logró haciendo la siguiente petición. – Zelda, abre bien la boca.

Sorprendida, el primer gesto de Zelda fue preguntar "para qué demonios"

- Ese tipo de bromas no te pegan mucho, alteza. – comentó entre risas Leclas. Kafei le dio un golpe por grosero.

- Vamos, pecosa, haz lo que pide. – Reizar terció en la conversación. - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte, después de ser un gnomo por un día?

Zelda acabó obedeciendo. Link se acercó y le examinó la boca, como haría un experto doctor. Tener tan cerca al rey le puso muy nerviosa. Desde el día de los minish, Zelda había eludido estar a solas con Link, no sabría explicar muy bien el motivo. Link se apartó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Ajá, lo que me temía.

- ¿Tengo caries? – Zelda cerró corriendo la boca y se apartó.

- Alguna, pero ese no es el caso. Leclas, tu turno. – Link repitió la operación. Cuando acabó, también le pidió a Kafei que le enseñara los dientes. Intrigados, el resto del grupo esperó a la conclusión del rey. – Señores, la razón por la que ni Kafei ni yo fuimos capaces de ver un minish es porque los dos tenemos la muela del juicio. Biológicamente somos adultos. Zelda y Leclas aún están en ello.

- Pues vaya... – Leclas se echó a reír. – Y yo que pensaba que era porque Zelda es la heroína de Hyrule y yo "el protector de los minish", que tontería.

- No es ninguna tontería. – Link extrajo la lente de la verdad. – Ese es el motivo por el que veis a los minish, pero no el motivo por el que cruzasteis el umbral. Leclas, ahí intervienes tú. El poder que te dio el orbe es el poder de empequeñecer tu cuerpo y el de otra persona... siempre y cuando esa persona no tenga muela del juicio.

- ¿Puedo volverme pequeño¿Cuándo me de la gana? – Leclas parecía realmente sorprendido. Zelda le preguntó si había dicho o hecho algo que le convirtió en pequeño, y Leclas les contó que trató de atrapar a Clavel como hacía con las moscas en el orfanato. – Dando una palmada.

Leclas dio una, y entonces, se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre un mullido cesped de color rosa. Link, Kafei y Reizar parecían gigantes. Zelda se había agachado y dijo, con un vozarrón impropio en una chica: "Aquí está, tenías razón alteza"  
Para regresar a su forma original, Leclas tuvo que repetir las palmadas varias veces, hasta que se le ocurrió decir "grande". Cuando Leclas volvió a su estado normal, Link le hizo una advertencia:

- Todo poder tiene una limitación: Kafei sufre jaquecas si utiliza demasiado la telepatía, a Zelda le duelen los brazos, y a tí los huesos. Por eso os pido que uséis estos poderes con sabiduría e inteligencia. – el rey bostezó. – Se hace tarde.

- Sí. Chicos, propongo que mañana vayamos al mercado: allí seguro que necesitan de nuestros brazos fuertes. – Reizar se puso en pie. – Y puede que necesiten a algún ave exótica... Ya sabes, Zelda, te pones la máscara y.

"Caballero Zanahoria" le dio un puñetazo en el pecho y le espetó que "ave exótica" su madre. Reizar pidió disculpas, y retó a Zelda a un pulso. Iban a disponer la mesa y dar algunas apuestas (Leclas, que ganaba Zelda, Kafei, que aquello era una tontería, y Link... el rey metió la nariz dentro de un libro sobre leyendas y mitos de Gadia, para ocultar que seguía riéndose), iban, en definitiva, a tratar de llevar el resto de la apuesta, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la normalmente solitaria casa les hizo callar.

- Voy yo. – Minaya estaba trabajando en la cocina, enfrascada en terminar sus viñetas. Había acabado con la fase de los bocetos, y estaba pasando a color. Por eso, cuando la hoja de madera se abrió, la pintora recibió a la inesperada visita con la cara y los dedos manchados de mil colores. - ¡Tetra¿Te han dejado salir tan tar...?

La chica dio un paso al frente y se quitó la capucha. Aunque trataba de sonreír, en sus ojos se veía que había estado llorando, no hacía mucho. Nada más escuchar el nombre de Tetra, Reizar y Link se asomaron a la par.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Reizar le cogió de las manos. – Estás temblando.

- No, no es nada... Hace algo de fresco. – Tetra sonrió con timidez y terminó de quitarse la capa.

- ¿Te han regañado, por lo que ocurrió en el patio? – sin darle tiempo a responder, Link preguntó enseguida: - ¿Te han despedido¿Has tenido que pagar los daños? Yo...

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo cansada.

- Anda, muchacha, necesitas una taza de té. Vamos, apartaos, pesados... – Minaya condujo a Tetra a la cocina y puso una tetera a hervir. Mientras, Kafei y Leclas le preguntaron a Tetra si se encontraba bien. La chica asentía una y otra vez que sí, pero su cara pálida y las ojeras indicaban que mentía.

- ¿Y tú, maese Leclas? Veo que estás mejor. – Tetra pareció animarse con la primera taza de té. Ya más tranquilos, el grupo, sentado en distintas sillas de la estancia, esperaban escuchar alguna explicación de la visita.

Zelda, de pie apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, vestida con su traje de peregrina, observaba la escena. Empezaba a odiar a aquella muchacha, y la fuerza de ese sentimiento la perturbaba. ¿Por qué Link la miraba de aquella forma, llena de compasión y al mismo tiempo complicidad? Se esperaba que Leclas la mirara como si fuera una obra de arte (de hecho se había puesto muy colorado cuando Tetra le prestó atención solo a él), y también era habitual que a Reizar se le iluminaran los ojos... pero no soportaba que Link se acercara a hablarla. Ya que estaba, Minaya ofreció té a todos los presentes.

- Estoy bien, gracias, Tetra. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a visitarnos? – preguntó Leclas.

- El palacio está de reformas, y tenemos mucho ajetreo. – fue el sucinto comentario de Tetra.

- Hoy escuché a alguien decir que hay rumores de cambios en el palacio¿es cierto eso? – preguntó Kafei. Se había mantenido silencioso durante toda la conversación, y en un par de ocasiones, Zelda creyó ver que sus ojos se volvían rojizos. "Aunque es guapa, parece desconfiar de ella. Bien, gracias, Kafei".

- Yo también he escuchado sobre eso. El viejo rey Rober XII está a punto de palmarla, y anda desesperado... – Minaya soltó una nube de humo y medio sonrió. – Es un viejo tirano, aunque no tiene mal fondo.

Tetra había enrojecido de repente.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Tetra¿El rey está enfermo? – Reizar se inclinó hacia la chica.

- No, del todo. Simplemente, está envejeciendo. – la voz de Tetra sonó lúgubre. – En el palacio están todos preocupados. Temen que a su muerte todo sea caos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Lady Altea, la princesa? – preguntó Link.

- Ella es muy joven y no tiene mucha idea de como ser una buena reina. – Tetra empezó a retorcer uno de los lazos de su jubón. –Los criados trabajan día y noche, por turnos cada vez más duros. Se ha ordenado arreglar los jardines y están remodelando toda un ala del castillo.

- Eso suena a... – Minaya golpeó la pipa sobre la taza ya vacía de Leclas, derramando la ceniza.

- Sí... La gente cree que el rey Link de Hyrule ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio y viene para casarse con la princesa Altea.

Link, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, expulsó té por la nariz y empezó a toser convulsivamente. Zelda le golpeó la espalda, hasta que el chico hizo una señal de que ya volvía a respirar con normalidad. El resto del grupo estaba igual de sorprendido.

- Dentro de poco seremos el mismo país, entonces. – Minaya dijo esto pero no sonó nada alegre. Reizar se puso en pie inmediatamente.

- Tetra, es muy tarde. ¿No deberías estar en palacio?

- Sí... pero yo solo he tenido este momento para ver... cómo estábais. – Tetra se puso en pie. – Me alegra saber que maese Leclas y Zelda ya están recuperados de su aventura. Aún me cuesta creer que de verdad hubiera un minish en ese jardín. Lástima que no pude ver ninguno...

Leclas iba a preguntarle si tenía muela del juicio, para encoger a continuación y mostrarle su poder. Estaba conmovido de que Tetra estuviera allí por él, para preguntar por su salud. Sin embargo, recibió un mensaje telepático de Kafei recordándole que debía guardar sus poderes para cuando fueran útiles. Reizar acompañó a Tetra de regreso al palacio.

Ese día, Kafei y Zelda habían estado cazando más pavos reales, y los dos se encontraban agotados. Subieron a dormir, acompañando a Leclas, que se quejaba del lumbago y de las articulaciones como si tuviera 80 años. Link, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía ni sueño ni cansancio. Se quedó en la cocina, al lado del fuego acogedor, con un libro en el regazo. Minaya siguió trabajando frenéticamente hasta acabar la lámina. Como ella tampoco tenía sueño, empezó a dibujar un boceto de algo que tenía en mente. Link levantó la vista del libro, y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos observadores de la pintora.

- Quédate quieto, un ratito. – le pidió Minaya. – Estoy haciendo tu retrato.

Link se echó a reír.

- Yo... gracias, Minaya, es un honor, pero pierdes el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – la pintora trazaba con fuerza y luego con ligereza. – Ya os he hecho un retrato a todos, no te creas. Me sirve para relajarme.

- ¿A todos? Vaya, entonces sí que te has dado prisa. Hace sólo cinco días que estamos en Salamance.

Minaya siguió dibujando en silencio. La verdad es que Link no quería ser retratado. No deseaba ser descortés con la pintora, que tan bien les había tratado y a la que admiraba y respetaba como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida.

- Es sencillo. Me quedo con algunas de vuestras expresiones y luego, hago los dibujos. – Minaya señaló una carpeta que estaba colocada sobre una mesilla. Link la cogió, y la abrió.

El primer retrato era de Kafei, de pie con los brazos cruzados. La pintora había captado la mirada que tenía esos últimos días, entre preocupado, abstraído e inquieto.

- Puede que no te parezcan muy realistas... Es un defecto que tengo: tomo de la realidad lo que quiero, el resto... digamos que es intuición. – Minaya seguía dibujando. A medida que sus dedos se tornaban negros por el carboncillo, su mirada se volvía vidriosa. - Kafei, cuando tiene esa mirada entre soñadora y nostálgica. Parece un chico serio y responsable, pero en el fondo, le gustaría ser tan libre como tu amigo Leclas, que dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza sin reflexionar. – comentó la pintora, tras un rato de silencio.

Link pasó la lámina, y allí estaba el retrato de Leclas. En aquel dibujo, el shariano llevaba un jubón con remiendos de colores, un traje bastante raído, el ceño fruncido pero los ojos tenían un brillo inocente. Así fue como él, el rey, percibió por primera vez a Leclas, en aquel encuentro en el bosque Perdido. Y eso que entonces, Leclas proponía saquearle y dejarle sin nada en medio de la arboleda.

- Puede que el de Zelda no te guste... Es el más raro de todos. – le advirtió Minaya. Al pasar la lámina de Leclas, Link dio un brinco por el susto. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Observó a Minaya, y de repente supo que su retrato no le iba a gustar.

Zelda estaba de pie, con el cabello de su color natural (rojo oscurecido por los años), pero recogido en muchas trenzas. Llevaba el vestido verde que le regaló Oso en el mundo Oscuro, y también portaba el escudo Espejo en la mano izquierda. Pero fue el objeto que portaba con la derecha, aparte del dibujo en el dorso de la mano, lo que atrajo la atención de Link: la Espada Maestra, con todo detalle, tal y como él la recordaba... y la marca del triforce, marcada a fuego. Detrás de la figura de Zelda, en la misma lámina, había una chica de espaldas, con largos cabellos negros cayendo en cascadas y formando una especie de sombra paralela al primer dibujo.

- A veces, cuando miro a Zelda... veo esa sombra.

La voz de Minaya sonó diferente: mecánica, lejana, fantasmagórica.

Link dejó las pinturas. Ni la cercanía del fuego ni el té que se había tomado lograrían volver a calentarle el alma. Acababa de tener un mal presentimiento. Esas pinturas le producían un escalofrío que le recorría desde las vértebras hasta la cabeza. Aún quedaba una: la de Reizar. Link la miró, y se encontró con un retrato del chico con la armadura de caballero, pero la hoja de su espada estaba manchada de sangre.

- Retoqué ese dibujo y se lo regalé a Reizar, pero el muy cabeza hueca se le olvidó. – Minaya había regresado a la realidad. – Espero que tú lo conserves. Os voy a echar de menos cuando os marchéis.

Link tomó su retrato. No quería verlo, no lo deseaba. Ahora, Minaya le daba miedo. Para ser justos, le había sorprendido y también asustado. ¿Podría esta pintora con aires bohemios ser una adivina¿Utilizaba la pintura como él, Link V Barnerak, empleaba la música? "La magia, la pintura y la música son tres artes" pensó fugazmente. Su retrato, solo del rostro, le representaba sin corona (bien, de momento), con el cabello claro y los ojos azules perdidos en algún tipo de ensoñación. En el centro de la frente, la pintura había dibujado una cicatriz con la forma del triforce.

- ¡Ah... que sueño! – Minaya estiró los brazos y se bajó de la banqueta que empleaba para dibujar. Le dio un golpe en el trasero y, entre risas, dijo: – Anda, chico "ay", ve a dormir.

Link guardó el retrato doblándolo. "Presiento que voy a tener pesadillas"

* * *

Allí estaba, en medio de una gran sala de piedra, un edificio en ruinas. Las columnas estaban retorcidas, giradas sobre sí mismas. Apenas podía andar por el suelo cubierto de piedras. Creyó ver como una rata se escondía detrás de una roca. En el centro de la sala, sin embargo, había algo nuevo, algo que no había visto jamás... Un gran espejo con la superficie negra. Se acercó, y lo que vio fue a un joven hylian con la piel grisácea y los cabellos plateados. Los ojos tenían el iris rojo.

* * *

El grito sobresaltó a todos en la casa. El primero en ponerse en pie fue Kafei, que de un salto, cruzó por encima de la cama de Reizar y llegó al umbral de su cuarto. Al salir al pasillo, se encontró con Leclas, que enarbolaba una de sus espadas mientras preguntaba "¿cuántos?".

- Link vuelve a tener pesadillas. – comentó el sabio de la sombra.

- No soy yo. – Link estaba detrás de Leclas. – El grito... Provenía del dormitorio de Zelda.

El rey corrió por el pasillo y abrió sin llamar. Zelda seguía gritando en sueños. Sin dudarlo, Link la cogió por los hombros y la despertó. Del susto, casi había olvidado lo que era respirar.

- ¿Qué? – la chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó. - ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí¿Ha pasado algo?

- No... Zelda, estabas gritando. – Link la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Para dormir, Zelda se ponía una vieja camisola que le había prestado Minaya.

- Normal, siempre tengo pesadillas cuando duermo en un espacio cerrado demasiado tiempo. – Zelda bostezó. - Vamos, no ha sido nada. Sois unos cagados, si os asustáis por unos pocos gritos.

Estaba expulsando a los chicos de su cuarto diminuto, cuando esta vez sí, todos escucharon un estruendo de objetos que se caían. Zelda tomó la biggoron y bajó las escaleras, con algunas tablas arregladas y otras estropeadas. Cuando puso el pie en el suelo de la planta baja, sintió un vendaval que la impulsó otra vez arriba y a punto estuvo de estrellarla contra el techo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Zelda se aferró a la barandilla y bajó a duras penas. La seguía Reizar. El chico llamaba a Minaya a gritos, pero la pintora no daba muestras de vida. Zelda y Reizar llegaron a la planta baja: la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, y todos los papeles, restos de cuadros y viñetas estaban volando en círculos. Era como estar en medio de un ciclón, pero dentro de cuatro paredes. Reizar avanzó hacia la cocina, y allí estaba Minaya. Y no estaba sola.

Había como cientos de murciélagos atrapados allí, agitando sus alas y volando histéricos alrededor de la pintora. Uno de estos murciélagos sostenía con los dietnes el extremo de una carpeta de cuero, y tiraba para llevársela. Minaya era quién se lo impedía: con una mano apretaba la carpeta mientras que con la otra atacaba con la daga afilada y fina. Reizar y Zelda acudieron en su ayuda: la espada corta del mercenario cercenó la cabeza del murciélago, mientras que Zelda mataba a diez de un solo golpe. El vendaval arreció, y arrojó a Reizar contra la chimenea. En ese momento, una figura ágil y veloz se coló en la habitación: era Kafei, en pleno dominio de sus poderes de sheikan, ayudado de Leclas, que solo había tomado una de sus espadas. En la entrada, sosteniendo la flauta plateada, estaba Link. El vendaval se hizo más fuerte, y aparecieron más murciélagos. Por todas partes volaban más pinturas, frascos con pinceles, sillas y las mesas.

"Todos están luchando, y yo... no sé qué hacer" Link trató de llevarse la flauta a los labios y tocar alguna melodía. Los ojos de los murciélagos se iluminaron a la vez y atacaron al desprevenido rey. Antes de llegar a su destino, el filo de la biggoron los detuvo.

- ¡Link, detrás de mí! – le gritó Zelda. Tenía marcas de mordiscos en los brazos y en el rostro. - ¡No te muevas!

Todos escucharon esta vez la risa fría, la misma del templo de Tabantha y la sala del Orbe de Farore. Los murciélagos se reagruparon hasta formar una figura compacta, parecida al humo. Link, que había sido el único realmente que le había conocido en persona, fue quién dijo su nombre.

- ¡Vaati! - Perdonad que interrumpa vuestro descanso... Es hora de recuperar los orbes que me habéis arrebatado. – Vaati alzó las manos, y los murciélagos se transformaron en pájaros mucho más grandes. Atacaron a Kafei, derribándole al suelo. Sus picos trataban de clavarse en el cuello del granjero. Esta vez, su salvador fue Reizar. Despejado del golpe en la chimenea, el mercenario los alejó con movimientos circulares de su espada.

- ¡Leclas, al suelo! – Minaya cogió el resto de una silla y con ella barrió el aire.

Zelda no se movía. No podía acudir en ayuda de sus amigos y dejar a Link desprotegido. Le cogió de la mano y los dos corrieron hacia Vaati. Zelda trató de golpear la figura oscura, pero esta esquivó el embite y lanzó un puño al estómago de la heroína de Hyrule. Zelda soltó la biggoron y a punto estuvo de recibir un segundo puñetazo, cuando una luz dorada bañó el lugar. Tan pronto como había pasado, también paró. Los murciélagos se disolvieron en el aura dorada que bañaba el lugar. El sonido de un instrumento de viento inundó el lugar de paz y serenidad, y la figura de Vaati se disolvió tras emitir un grito de rabia. Cuando todo pasó, Zelda se inclinó sobre Link. El rey estaba arrodillado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. La flauta plateada cayó al suelo junto a la biggoron y seguida del mismo Link.

* * *

Link despertó en el sofá del salón, rodeado por el rostro de todas las personas que conocía. Zelda le apretaba la mano y le llamaba. Minaya trataba de despertarle echando un poco de agua en el rostro.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

- Sí, salió huyendo. – contestó Zelda.

- ¿Estáis bien¿Hay alguien herido? – Link buscó la flauta, pero Reizar, apoyando la mano en su hombro, le explicó que todos estaban perfectamente.

- No tenemos ni un rasguño. Eso sí, la casa de Min ha quedado destrozada.

- Bah, la casa no me importa... pero sí el trabajo. Maldita sea, voy a tener que repetir la mayoría de las láminas. – la pintora decía esto con voz enfadada, pero sonreía. – Bueno, mejor perder el trabajo que la vida. Gracias, Link.

El rey parpadeó confuso. Iba a decir que él no había hecho nada. Bueno, recordaba que Vaati tenía acorralada a Zelda, y que iba a hacerle daño. Entonces, todo se oscureció y lo siguiente que vio fue el techo del salón de la casa de Minaya. Pero no dijo nada. Asintió y musitó "de nada".

- Vaati nos ha encontrado, no es prudente quedarse aquí en Salamance. – comentó Zelda.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún no sabemos a donde dirigirnos. – comentó Reizar. Leclas y Kafei estaban colocando los muebles. Se escuchaban las quejas del shariano y los comentarios secos del granjero provenientes de la otra estancia.

- Creo que sé dónde puede estar... Antes de que Zelda nos despertara con su pesadilla, yo soñé con Saharasala.

Zelda se inclinó, atenta. Link describió que el sabio de la luz estaba en una habitación sin techo, con muchos cascotes en el suelo y...

- Unas columnas retorcidas. – musitó Zelda.

- Sí¿cómo lo has sabido? – Link observó la expresión confusa de Zelda. Adivinó enseguida: - ¿También has soñado con lo mismo? No sería la primera vez.

- No, no es como esa vez. Yo...no vi a Saharasala. El caso es que esas columnas retorcidas... Las he visto antes, pero no me acuerdo donde.

Link preguntó a Minaya si tenía un libro de arquitectura clásica o de estilos de columnas. La pintora aseguró que tenía algo parecido, pero en aquel caos tardarían bastante en encontrarlo. El grupo la ayudó a buscar.

- Tú siempre buscas las respuestas en los libros. – comentó la guerrero, apartando los restos de una silla de mimbre.

- Es mi forma de trabajar. – Link también ayudaba a ordenar. Minaya había insistido en que siguiera tendido, pero el rey dijo que se encontraba estupendamente. Había notado que Kafei y Leclas le echaban miradas preocupadas, como si hubieran visto algo que confirmara una sospecha.

- Um... – Minaya, ocupada en reunir sus láminas, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Min? – le preguntó Reizar.

- Me ha desaparecido toda una carpeta de dibujos. – Minaya movió los papeles. – No tengo dudas... Es una carpeta con retratos vuestros, es una lástima que los haya perdido... Estarán fuera.

Link dejó de buscar. ¿Y si Vaati se los había llevado¿Qué motivo podía tener?

El dibujo de unas columnas le tapó la visión. Zelda sostenía un pesado volumen delante de sus narices.

- Espero que te sirva este, alteza. – le dijo, y le guiñó el ojo. Link sonrió y se sentó allí mismo, en el suelo, para ojearlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró un dibujo de unas columnas parecidas a las que Zelda y él habían visto en sueños. Link leyó en voz alta:

- Estilo Lomeneico, período comprendido entre las dinastías Ambi y... Se trata de un tipo de arquitectura muy peculiar, recargado y con tendencia a poner los materiales en situaciones límites. Columnas retorcidas, como sogas, que sostienen un techo abigarrado con relieves que cuentan historias o muestran la forma de vida de la ciudad o el campo. De este estilo sobreviven muy pocos ejemplos en Hyrule... Solo en la península de Labrynnia y...

- ¡La torre de Ambi! – exclamó de repente Zelda, dándose un golpe en la frente. – Claro que conozco ese lugar... La torre de Ambi, está en mi ciudad. Lynn.

- Estupendo, pero para llegar a Labrynnia necesitaríamos... un barco. – Link dejó el libro. – Reizar... ¿Crees que sería fácil conseguir que un barco nos llevara hasta Lynn?

El mercenario negó con la cabeza.

- Son muy caros, chicos. Necesitariáis mucho, mucho oro para pagar el pasaje de cinco personas.

- Pues que pague el de cuatro. – dijo Leclas. – Tú te quedas aquí.

- Aún así, os saldría caro. Con lo que tragas, mala-leche. – Reizar le sacó la lengua. Leclas le replicó que era un tonto, e iba a añadir un insulto realmente feo, cuando Link se puso en pie.

- Basta los dos. – Link se puso firme. – No hay tiempo para conversaciones superfluas. Mañana, partiremos hacia Labrynnia. Sobre el dinero... bien, ya me ocuparé del asunto. Lo mejor será que nos dividamos en grupos para dormir, no sea que Vaati vuelva a intentar algo. ¿Entendido?

Zelda hizo un saludo militar, asombrada por el gesto de mal caracter de Link. Le había visto muy pocas veces ponerse tan serio y a la vez tan mandón. Funcionó, eso sí. Leclas y Reizar se callaron, y con mucha dignidad, el rey anunció que él iba a echarse un rato, y que le despertaran para cuando le tocara su turno. "Este chico... siempre me sorprende" pensó Zelda, mientras cerraba el libro sobre arquitectura.


	18. Capítulo 18 Huida de Salamance

Capítulo 18. Huida de Salamance.

Esa vez, fueron los demás quienes, al despertar, no encontraron a Link por ninguna parte. El rey había dejado una nota, explicando que sabía donde obtener dinero, y que regresaría en un par de horas. Zelda iba a salir a buscarle, sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa, cuando Reizar la detuvo en la puerta.

- Parece muy seguro. Deja que nos muestre que es capaz de hacer. - argumentó el mercenario.

- ¿No lo entiendes¿Y si le da uno de esos ataques o mareos, como el de la biblioteca o como el de ayer¿Y si tratan de engañarle? - Zelda sabía a qué había ido Link, y deseó haber tenido una charla con él, para convencerle de lo contrario.

Después de ordenar la casa de Minaya, descubrieron que los desperfectos no eran tan graves: algunas ventanas rotas, mesas y sillas y sobre todo el trabajo de la pintora. Minaya conservaba siempre los bocetos, pero le daba rabia tener que volver a dibujar otra vez lo mismo. Leclas le hizo una mesa provisional, y gastó casi todo su dinero en traer más madera y arreglar lo que quedaba de la escalera y algunas ventanas. Contó con la ayuda de Kafei. El granjero estaba más taciturno que nunca, y lanzaba unas miradas de reojo a Zelda. La guerrero sabía el significado de aquella mirada: le estaba diciendo "¿ves? Te lo dije".

Cuando Vaati estuvo a punto de herir a Zelda, de la frente de Link se escapó una gran cantidad de luz dorada. Fue aquella luz la que difuminó a Vaati (o una sombra del mismo, pues no parecía tampoco muy corpórea). A todos les sorprendía el hecho de que Vaati supiera donde estaba su escondite y no regresara con más ayuda. ¿Qué pretendía? "Si fuera un enemigo corriente, ya nos habría atacado"

Reizar escribió una carta, dirigida a Tetra. Tardó casi toda una mañana en terminarla, la hizo y la rehizo miles de veces. Cuando al fin la envió por mensajero al palacio, el mediodía había pasado y el día avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el atardecer.

Zelda, más inquieta a medida que pasaban las horas, se entretenía puliendo la biggoron. Cuando ya casi iba a saltar para ir a buscar "al tonto de Link, mira que ir solo, maldito cabezón", se encontró con el rey en persona. Link tenía buen aspecto, es decir, estaba pálido y con ojeras, pero no tenía ni una sola herida. Con una sonrisa cansada, declaró:

- Hola. Tenemos barco y dinero. - dio un par de zancadas y se acercó a Minaya. - ¿Cuánto tenían pensado darte por el trabajo?

- Esto... unas 200 monedas de plata. - dijo la pintora, sorprendida por la actitud del joven. Link le puso un saquillo de terciopelo entre las manos.

- Aquí hay 300. Espero que con esto compensemos las molestias. Nos marchamos, el barco "Brisa Nocturna" sale al atardecer rumbo a Labrynnia. Nosotros somos los únicos pasajeros. - Link esperó a que el grupo dijera algo. Todos le miraban asombrados.

- Bueno... yo estoy listo. No tengo nada más. - Leclas tomó las espadas gemelas y las enfudó.

Zelda hizo lo mismo: llevaba el traje de varón que había empleado, y no estaba dispuesta a llevarse el dichoso vestido de peregrina.

- Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Tetra y darle las gracias, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Te importaría, Minaya, despedirte de ella por nosotros? - Link esperó a que la pintora asintiera. - De acuerdo. Yo también estoy listo: todo lo que necesito lo llevo encima. Vámonos.

Kafei fue el único que vaciló. Ahora sí, el sabio de la sombra dijo algo que sorprendió al grupo:

- Esta vez, yo no puedo acompañaros.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - Zelda no podía creer que de repente Kafei se echara atrás.

- ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? - Leclas, menos diplomático como siempre, añadió: - Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- No es eso. - Link se colocó frente a Kafei y le sostuvo la mirada. "¿Es mi imaginación, o Link ha crecido más todavía estos días?" se preguntó Kafei. - Tiene algo que ver con Maple¿me equivoco?

- Tienes razón. Una cosa es marcharnos a un país vecino. En cualquier momento, puedo coger un caballo y regresar a Kakariko. Pero si cruzamos el mar, entonces estaré más lejos, y no podré ayudarla si tiene problemas. - Kafei veía comprensión en los ojos de Link, pero no en los de Zelda.

- ¡Siempre Maple! - Zelda le apuntó con el dedo.- Tienes el orbe de Nayru. Si te separas del resto, y Vaati o Aganhim te atacan, se apoderaran de él. Además, prometiste acompañarnos en el claro del Árbol Deku.

- Zelda tiene razón. No se trata solo de ti o de Maple, todo el reino de Hyrule depende de los orbes. - fue el comentario de Leclas.

- Acataré lo que decida Link, que para eso es nuestro líder. - Kafei volvió a prestar atención al rey.

Link miró hacia el techo del descansillo de la casa de la pintora. Tenía un aire dubitativo y sereno, como si aquella petición no le hubiera sorprendido mucho.

- ¿Fue hace tiempo, verdad? - dijo, sin diriguirse a nadie en especial. - Me parece que fue hace un año, pero en realidad solo han pasado unas semanas... Te dije algo así como... "Si en cualquier momento del viaje deseas regresar para ayudar a Maple, lo entenderé" - Link suspiró. - Como bien dice Zelda, prometiste acompañarnos, pero también te prometí que eras libre de volverte cuando quisieras. Solo te pediré que tengas cuidado.

Kafei asintió.

- Vosotros también. En cuanto sepa que ha sido de Maple y la ayude, pondré rumbo a Labrynnia.

Link le tendió la mano y se la estrechó. Leclas le dio un abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda, y le amenazó con darle una paliza si no le veían pronto. Reizar se adelantó y también le estrechó la mano, deseándole suerte. Zelda dio un bufido de rabia. No podía creerlo. ¿Pero es que Link se había vuelto loco¿Por qué Kafei sentía que ahora debía ir a ayudar a esa inútil de Maple¿Es que le importaba más su prometida que el resto del grupo?

- Zelda, como no me des un abrazo, creeré que todos esos pensamientos son verdaderos.

Zelda le miró a los ojos: volvían tenerlos rojizos. En fin, quizá así ella podría darse un descanso. Kafei tenía demasiadas cosas en común con Urbión, y eso la turbaba demasiado. Se dieron un abrazo y, cinco segundos antes de apartarse, Kafei le susurró: "vigílale", e hizo un ligero gesto con la barbilla hacia Reizar. Zelda asintió y se apartó.

- La próxima vez que me veas, volveré a ser pelirroja. - le amenazó.

- Eso no lo dudo. - Kafei se echó a reir. - Anda, marchaos de una vez, que perderéis el barco.

Minaya se ofreció para cuidar a los caballos, depositados en el estrecho establo. Solo se quedarían Centella y el bayo de Reizar. Link prometió que pasarían por Salamance cuando volvieran. Tenía ganas de ver el trabajo de la pintora acabado, y le deseó suerte. Reizar le dio un par de besos a Minaya y le dijo algo al oído, que la pintora recibió con una sonrisa y un golpe en el hombro.

Minaya y Kafei permanecieron en el porche mientras veían como el grupo se marchaba, camino a los muelles.

- Espero que les vaya bien. - deseó Minaya.

- Sé que así será. - Kafei apretó el orbe de Nayru. - Lo sé.

* * *

El "Brisa Nocturna" era un barco de pequeñas dimensiones: tenía unos cinco camarotes, una bodega donde dormía el resto de la tripulación y un pequeño almacén. El capitán era un hombre delgado, viejo y con una barba descuidada. Hablaba arrastrando las palabras en un dialecto complicado, mezcla del gadiano y de algunas lenguas que se hablaban en las islas. Era un misterio, pero Link lograba hacerse entender con él. La tripulación la formaban solo unos cinco hombres.

Al subir, todos se quedaron mirando a Zelda. La guerrero se dio cuenta de estas miradas, y al instante, movió la espada biggoron atada a su espalda y sonrió de forma fría. Los marineros no se atrevieron ni a decirle ni un piropo. Nada más subir el último de ellos, quitaron la pasarela y desplegaron las velas. Link se quedó junto al capitán y observó cada uno de sus movimientos. "Ya está, tiene esa mirada... Quiere aprender a manejar un barco, que cosas, que tipo más cabeza hueca..." pensaba Zelda, sentada en el puente de mando.

Debido al viento, el cabello se le venía a la cara. Al apartarlo, se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía negro. Aquello le dio mucha rabia. Desapareció al menos un par de horas, y cuando regresó, tenía el cabello rojo otra vez.

- Te vas a resfriar con el pelo mojado. - le dijo Reizar. El mercenario miraba hacia la línea del puerto. Como estaba atardeciendo, se veían las luces de los muelles y del faro, que barría la superficie.

- ¿Y? Yo no me pongo enferma, casi nunca. - Zelda movió orgullosa su melena pelirroja. - Por fin, vuelvo a ser yo. Juro que no volveré a llevar un vestido incómodo en lo que me queda de vida.

Reizar se echó a reír. En algún lugar de la proa, Leclas estaba sentado, con el rostro verdoso. "Esta es la primera vez que Leclas y Link navegan" se dio cuenta Zelda. El rey parecía seguir igual de entusiasmado ante los mapas y los instrumentos de navegación. Bajó del puente de mando cuando el capitán le dijo que estaba molestando y que prefería que se quedara abajo, con el resto de pasajeros. Ligeramente molesto, Link se fijó en el cambio de color en el pelo de Zelda y sonrió:

- Así está mejor. Más tarde, yo también te imitaré.

- ¿Vas a teñirte el pelo de rojo? No te quedaría muy bien, parecerías una zanahoria deslavada. - Zelda, apoyada en la barandilla, contemplaba los cielos añil con las primeras estrellas. La temperatura estaba bajando, y permanecer con el pelo mojado ahí fuera no debía ser bueno para la salud, pero Zelda empezaba a sentirse feliz. Inusualmente feliz. Miró de reojo a Link. El rey contemplaba las estrellas, con la mirada soñadora.

- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Zelda.

- En muchas cosas. Me preocupa... ¿Cómo irán las cosas en Hyrule¿Cómo se habrá comportado ese doble¿Es el mismo Vaati disfrazado, una marioneta, un hechizo?

- Ya lo averiguaremos. - Zelda iba a pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros, pero algo se lo impidió. No, no podía tocarle como antes sin sentir un estremecimiento en el estómago. - Puede que Kafei nos escriba a Lynn.

Link asintió.

- Una cosa que me preocupa a mí... Es de donde has sacado esa fortuna. - Zelda sostuvo la mirada con rey.

- Lo sabes de sobra.

- Empeñaste la corona.

- Era necesario. Esa cosa no es más que una diadema de oro con un rubí. Nada más. El hecho o no de tenerla no significa nada. - Link se encogió de hombros.

- Pero era tu corona. - Zelda dio un golpe en la barandilla. Nadie más parecía atento a lo que decían. Zelda sentía ganas de discutir con él, pero no lo lograba. No podía enfadarse cuando él parecía tan tranquilo.

- Zelda, el que yo haya empeñado la corona no significa lo que estás pensando. - Link apoyó las manos en la barandilla, y muy sutilmente, acercó la suya a la de ella, aunque no llegó a tocarla.

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué te refieres?

- Tú no querías que empeñara la corona, porque crees que es una señal de rendición, que jamás volveré a Hyrule y que jamás volveré a ser rey. Que no tengo confianza en ti. - a medida que Link iba hablando, el ceño de Zelda se iba frunciendo más y más. - Y no es cierto. Solo es oro y una piedra preciosa. Ni siquiera es la corona que usaba mi padre, ni mucho menos la de mi madre. No la necesito para saber quién soy.

Zelda bajó la cabeza.

- Te odio cuando tienes razón. - dijo, para luego sonreír. - Recuperaremos el reino. Los dos juntos, como antes. Como siempre.

- Tú también sueles tener razón. - Link se inclinó en la barandilla. - Hay otra cosa que me preocupa: ese doble sí ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Aganhim... - Link se rascó la frente. Zelda se cruzó de brazos, súbitamente enfadada.

- "Sí ha aceptado la propuesta"... ¿A qué te refieres¿A que ya habías escuchado aquella proposición?

Link se dio un golpe en la frente y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aganhim me lo dijo el mismo día del baile, y yo lo rechacé. Recuerdo que me dio miedo, se puso... muy serio. Me dijo algo sobre que yo era el último de mi dinastía, que debía asegurarme de tener descendencia, y que el reino de Hyrule era muy débil, y necesitaba una alianza con Gadia... - Link bajó la mirada avergonzado. - ¿Por qué iba a aceptar casarme? Si tengo 17 años, por el amor de las tres diosas...

Se apartó de la barandilla. Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, pero añadió seriamente.

- Además, a mí me gusta...

Justo cuando Link iba a terminar la frase, el vigía empezó a gritar. Zelda sacó la biggoron. Por las voces que daba el vigía, parecía que se les acercaba una armada al completo para detenerles. Link la tranquilizó.

- Me cuesta entenderle, pero haré un esfuerzo.

Cuando su capitán le gritó que pasaba, este vigía (un chico de unos doce años, desdentado y con granos) gritó en dialecto gadiano algo incomprensible hasta para el propio Reizar. Solo Link dijo algo:

- ¡Alguien nos sigue! - tradujo al grupo.

- ¿Vaati? - Leclas se llevó las manos a las empuñaduras de las espadas gemelas.

- No, el emplearía ese remolino u otro método más violento. - Link trató de entender que decían los marineros. - Dicen algo... como que es un barco pequeño.

- Puede ser Kafei. - comentó Reizar. - A lo mejor ha cambiado de idea.

Link negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Kafei no iba a dudar en el último momento, arriesgándose a salir en medio de la más oscura de las noches en alta mar.

Zelda no guardó la biggoron. Se asomó a la barandilla y distinguió, efectivamente, una pequeña chalupa, que se mecía de forma descontrolada en el mar. Algo le pasaba, pues la madera se quebraba y saltaban astillas. A esa distancia, toda la tripulación escuchó un grito de horror y desesperación.  
Antes de que le dijeran algo, Zelda se había puesto la máscara de watarara. Transformada en un pájaro con las plumas naranjas, voló hasta la embarcación.

La oscuridad era total, pero su visión con la máscara mejoraba bastante. Un tiburón enorme estaba mordiendo la embarcación. Sus grandes dientes chocaban contra la madera y la hacían crujir. Había una figura envuelta en una capa negra, con los pies en el agua, que se sujetaba al resto de un timón. Era la causante de los gritos, y no era para menos. Si se soltaba, sería el plato principal del voraz tiburón. Como un rayo, Zelda se arrojó sobre el morro del tiburón y sin pensárselo mucho, le picó en uno de los ojos. El tiburón volvió a hundirse, dejando un reguero de sangre. Sabía que en el agua, el pájaro no podría luchar, y que su víctima caería al mar tarde o temprano. Zelda apresó a la chica por los hombros y la levantó. No pesaba más que Link, pero le costó llevarla a salvo a bordo del "Brisa Nocturna"

Cuando la depositó en cubierta, se transformó otra vez en hylian. La chica permaneció tendida, seminconsciente, temblando. Link se agachó al instante, al igual que Reizar.

- ¡Tetra! - gritaron a la vez estos dos.

* * *

Aparte del susto y del frío que pasó, Tetra estaba bien. Tuvieron que prestarle ropas, que le venían muy grandes, y el cocinero, que también era el médico, le dio un té y la obligó a aspirar unos vapores de mentol "para prevenir los resfriados". En la estrecha cocina, mirando a la naúfraga, estaban Reizar, Link, Zelda, Leclas y el capitán.

- ¡No admito polizones en mi barco! - gritaba este último, de forma airada. - ¡Y mucho menos mujeres!¡Mujeres! Ya hay una en este barco, y dan mala suerte. - Señaló a Zelda. - Y encima, pelirroja.

Zelda dio un paso al frente, con los brazos cruzados.

- Esta mujer pelirroja puede traerte mucha mala suerte... Puede arrojarle por la borda para que el tiburón siga con usted.

- ¿Cúal es el problema? - Link se colocó entre el capitán y Zelda, preocupado más bien por la seguridad del primero. - Pagué el pasaje de cinco personas. Ya estamos los cinco. Ella no es un polizón.

El capitán iba a replicarle, pero se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón. Se giró y se marchó de la cocina.

- Tetra¿estás bien? - Link se acercó a la muchacha, que aún temblaba. - ¿Por qué... por qué te has arriesgado de esa forma?

- ¡Eres una irresponsable! - estalló de repente Reizar. - ¡Una loca¿Qué pretendías, eh?

El rostro del mercenario estaba muy colorado. De repente, cogió del brazo a Tetra y volvió a preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Tan brusco fue que el barreño con las hojas de mentol se derramó. El color que había recuperado la muchacha se fue. Sus mejillas se quedaron lívidas (en parte, como efecto del frío).

- Yo... yo... no podía... quedarme. - Tetra trató de quitarse de encima a Reizar, pero el mercenario la tenía atenazada del brazo.

- ¿No has pensado en lo que nos puede pasar? - le gritaba. Asombrados por el arranque de ira de Reizar, ni Zelda ni Leclas fueron capaces de reaccionar. El que sí hizo algo fue Link. Retiró el brazo de Reizar y mandó al cocinero que saliera de allí y les dejara solos. El mercenario hizo un gesto, como desear pegar a Tetra, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a una de las alacenas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - preguntó Link. Tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tetra, y la condujo de nuevo en la silla. - Espero que te comportes adecuadamente, Reizar. Me da igual lo enfadado que estés, eso no te da derecho a empujar a nadie, aunque sea un familiar o amigo de la familia.

Reizar parecía compungido, pero al escuchar la última frase de Link, emitió una carcajada. Tetra se sentó, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- No es familiar mío ni nada parecido, pero eso... creí que ya lo sabíais. - Reizar se giró para enfrentarse a los demás. Tetra le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos temblorosas. En otras circunstancias, Zelda habría celebrado ver a la segura y repelente Tetra tan asustada... sino fuera porque ella también se preguntaba qué había querido hacer aquella muchacha en alta mar.

- Se llama Altea. - terminó de decir Reizar. - Lady Altea, y es la única nieta del rey de Gadia. "Tetra" para los amigos. - se dirigió a Link. - ¿Ves que ironía?

- Reizar... Yo... no podía... casarme con... con... el rey de Hyrule. - Altea "Tetra" terminó la frase en un murmullo de voz. - No puedo... soy... demasiado joven, y no me siento preparada, y no quiero que me obliguen a... - Tetra trató de acercarse a Reizar, alargando las manos, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. No llegó a tocarle, pues de repente le fallaron las piernas y se quedó sentada, con la mirada ida.

- Zelda, acompañala a tu camarote y que se acueste. - le pidió Link.

Tomó a Tetra de los hombros y la ayudó a levantarse. Zelda obedeció, aunque lo último que le apetecía era cargar a la muchacha.

Por muy princesa que fuera.

* * *

Nota Autora: Os pido disculpas por el retraso, he tenido una semana rara, larga y complicada, pero ya vuelvo a daros la brasa con esta historia.


	19. Capítulo 19 Solos en alta mar

Capítulo 19. Solos en alta mar.

Cuando Zelda regresó a la cocina, centro de reuniones de la nueva crisis, se encontró a Reizar solo. Se vendaba la mano con un trapo. Del golpe que le dio a la alacena, le sangraban los nudillos.

- Link y Leclas se han ido a cenar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Ya, debería, pero no me apetece. – Zelda dio un bufido. - ¿Y tú sabes de medicina? Para los golpes, lo mejor es un poco de hielo.

- Este cocinero es un desastre, no tiene fresquera ni sal. De hecho, apenas hay provisiones. – Reizar señaló a la alacena, semivacía.

- Dime, Reizar... ¿Desde cuando sabías que Tetra era en realidad la princesita de Gadia? – Zelda desvió la atención a la vacía despensa. - ¿Tenías pensado decírnoslo?

- No hacía falta. Creí que no volveríamos a verla, pero... es tan cabezota. – Reizar terminó de vendarse la mano. – Siento haberme puesto así. ¿Cómo está?

- Está sobando, hasta ronca y todo.

"Y yo feliz porque me la había quitado de encima" pensó fugazmente.

- No dejo de pensar... – interrumpió el mercenario sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué es una coincidencia muy grande que se conocieran dos príncipes de incógnito? – preguntó Zelda.

- No. En esa alacena. El viaje hasta Lynn nos llevará unas semanas, como mínimo, y eso si no hacemos escalas... ¿Por qué un capitán lleva tan pocas provisiones?

Zelda no le respondió. Apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la biggoron. El cocinero regresaba del pasillo, portando una gran cacerola de un guiso.

- Señorita, señor... comida, lista, servida... Deben comer.

- Claro, ahora vamos. – Zelda se asomó a la olla. – Tiene buen aspecto, pero huele... raro. ¿Verdad, Reizar?

El mercenario también lo olió: lentejas, verduras, pero también olor a hierbas.

- Yo me ocupo de él, tú... ve a ver cómo están Link y Leclas. – Reizar lo dijo muy bajito y rápido, de tal forma que el cocinero no pudo entender lo que dijeron. Zelda salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el comedor. No salía ni un ruido de él.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se pegó a la pared. Zelda aguardó: calculó que cinco hombres, aparte del capitán, no serían un incoveniente para ella. Escuchó al fin como alguien daba una especie de gemido.

- ¡Se acabó la fiesta! – gritó Zelda. Balanceó la biggoron y entró dando un salto en el comedor.

El que hacía el ruido tan extraño era Link, y no se le podía culpar de ello. Una especie de hombre-lobo le tenía sujeto por la garganta, arrinconado en la pared. Con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, Leclas dormía el sueño de los justos, ajeno a la situación. Zelda, con un movimiento descendiente, cortó el brazo del lobo y, con el mismo impulso, le rebanó el cuello. Link cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, y empezó a toser, todo rojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Zelda iba a agacharse para ayudarle, cuando percibió un movimiento a su derecha. Sin vacilar, arremetió con la biggoron. Otro hombre-lobo había surgido de la oscuridad de la habitación y atacó babeando contra los dos chicos. Zelda previno el golpe usando la parte plana de la espada, arremetió con una patada y mandó al lobo al otro lado de la estancia.

- Genial, alteza... Mira que te he dicho veces... – Zelda clavó la punta de la biggoron en otro lobo. - ¡que no te fíes de los extraños!

- No hay tiempo de discutir. – a falta de la flauta y las flechas, ambas en su camarote, Link aferró una olla y la usó como escudo contra el ataque de otro lobo. Zelda remató la faena, cada vez más enfadada.

- Ese ha comido¿no? – Zelda se acercó a Leclas y le sacudió adelante y atrás. El chico entreabrió un ojo.

- Yo no he querido comer porque había carne... – Link se dio cuenta que ya no quedaban lobos en la sala. - ¿Dónde está Reizar?

La contestación llegó con un estruendo de cacharros y un grito de rabia. Zelda salió al encuentro del mercenario, el causante de los ruidos. Reizar corría pasillo arriba, hacia la salida al exterior. Zelda, acompañada de Link, que a su vez tenía que arrastrar el peso cuasi muerto de Leclas, le persiguieron.

Afuera, el viento había arreciado, y la luz de la luna llena era el único farol para mostrar que estaba ocurriendo.Reizar luchaba en la cubierta contra uno de esos hombres lobo que había en el comedor. Solo que este lucía unas alas membranosas adosadas a la espaldas. Link tuvo el impulso de coger una de las espadas de Leclas, pero sin muchas esperanzas de usarla. Zelda se quedó clavada en el sitio. Reizar, en cambio, atacaba con una ferocidad que hasta ese día nadie del grupo le vio. Ni en el templo de Tabantha le habían visto pelear mostrando tanta fuerza y agilidad. Y el motivo era que el lobo sostenía, entre sus zarpas, el cuerpo de Tetra, aún dormida.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó el mercenario.

- Maldita sea... – Zelda echó un vistazo a las dos únicas ayudas que contaba: Link, sin flauta y sin flechas, y Leclas, adormilado. – Alteza, quédate aquí y no te muevas.

- Pero, Tetra...

- ¡Haz lo que digo! – Zelda alzó la biggorron y se avalanzó sobre el monstruo. Surgieron otros de las sombras, gruñendo y ladrando. Acorralaron a la guerrero y al mercenario, alejándoles del lobo con alas que sostenía a Tetra. Este ahuyó a la luna, alargó las alas y se elevó en el aire.

- ¡No! – Reizar trató desesperado de llegar hasta el lobo, saltando por encima del resto y degollando sin vacilar. Del lado donde estaba Zelda, los cuerpos de los lobos salían disparados por encima de sus cabezas, algunos hasta cayeron al mar. La heroína de Hyrule iba a ponerse la máscara de watarara para ir detrás del lobo alado, cuando se detuvo.

Una polea se estrelló contra la cabeza del lobo, y el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio. Soltó el cuerpo de Tetra, y la muchacha se precipitó hacia el vacío. Reizar arrojó su espada y la cogió a tiempo. Quién había lanzado la polea había sido el mismo Link. Detrás de él, Leclas luchaba contra dos enemigos: los lobos y el sueño que le provocaba la droga. La voluntad del sabio del bosque le bastaba, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. "Maldita sea, maldita sea..." pensó Zelda.

- ¡Esto se va a acabar! - gritó la labrynnesa. La marca del triforce brilló en su mano derecha. De un salto, se colocó al lado de Reizar y Tetra. Le ordenó que se agachara y, cuando sintió que el poder del triforce se había acumulado lo suficiente, giró sobre sí misma.

Una ola de luz surgió del filo de la biggoron. La ola barrió la cubierta, arrojando a los lobos por encima de las barandillas. En la cubierta del puesto de mando, Link y Leclas tuvieron que sujetarse a la pasarela para evitar ser arrojados fuera del barco. Cuando Zelda dejó de girar, la heroína tuvo que sentarse. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, y le dolía el brazo, pero sabía que había acabado con todos los lobos que había en el barco. Así lo dijo el asombrado Reizar, tras examinar que Tetra estaba bien.

- Bien... ¿qué más nos puede pasar? – logró decir Zelda. Emitió un suspiro de alivio y miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, seguido de un trueno aterrador. Al instante, el viento se hizo más fuerte y cayó una espesa lluvia. Reizar y Zelda se refugiaron bajo el puente de mando, seguidos de Link y Leclas.

- Esto, nos puede pasar esto. – dijo Reizar, secándose el rostro con la mano. – Esos lobos eran la tripulación...

Un rayo cayó justo sobre el mástil que sostenía la vela mayor, y lo partió por la mitad. Las velas se desgarraron, y el gran poste dio contra la cubierta. Cuando dejaron de volar astillas, el grupo contempló desolado el estropicio.

La espera hasta la mañana se les hizo increíblemente larga. El barco se zarandeaba de lado a lado, y tuvieron que cerrar el puente para evitar que las olas inundaran el interior. Por fortuna, no tuvieron ninguna vía de agua ni cayó otro rayo sobre ellos. Durante el intenso balanceo, refugiados los cinco en el comedor principal, Reizar fue el que estuvo más tiempo despierto, sujetando a Tetra sin soltarla hasta que a él también le venció el cansancio.

Cuando sintió los rayos del sol, salió al exterior. Allí estaban Zelda, Leclas y Link. El rey parecía el más desanimado de todos. Miraba los restos del mástil con cara de espanto y angustia. Leclas había encontrado herramientas, y la guerrero le ayudaba a levantar el mástil.

- Creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero no soportará mucho peso ni tampoco otra tormenta. – decía el shariano.

- No sabemos manejar un barco, ninguno de nosotros, y encima no tenemos muchas provisiones. – Zelda emitió un largo suspiro. – Nos engañaron desde el principio. Puede que fueran aliados de Vaati, y su plan era abandonarnos en medio del mar.

- Lo siento... Yo creía de verdad que eran honestos, así me lo parecieron cuando compré el barco. – Link se llevó las manos al rostro. – Lo siento, de verdad.

- No te disculpes. – Reizar le puso la mano en el hombro. Sobresaltado, pues no sabía que el mercenario estaba allí, Link le miró con agradecimiento. – Tenemos a Leclas, que nos ayudará con los arreglos, y en cuanto a provisiones, podemos pescar.

- Eres un optimista, Reizar de Beele. – Zelda se encaró con él. - ¿Y sobre manejar un barco¿Eso se cuenta entre tus habilidades de mercenario?

Reizar se echó a reír. Negó enseguida que el supiera siquiera conducir un carro, pero aclaró enseguida:

- Lo que debemos hacer es despertar a Tetra y preguntarle.

- ¿A la princesita dormilona? Ella que va a saber – dijo Zelda.

- Mucho. – sin añadir más, Reizar se giró y regresó al comedor, seguido del resto. El mercenario cogió una jarra con agua, mojó los dedos y sacudió unas gotas sobre el rostro de Tetra. La muchacha entreabrió los ojos. Tardó en acordarse de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y al hacerlo, miró a Reizar con miedo en los ojos. Enseguida, se dio cuenta del aspecto del mercenario y del comedor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mientras se ponía en pie. Usó la capa de Reizar como improvisada bata.

- Tetra, necesitamos tu ayuda. – Reizar lució una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. – Pero antes creo que debes tener hambre¿no?

Tetra asintió, muy seria. Añadió enseguida que con cualquier cosa se conformaba y que si hacía falta, ella misma se lo preparía. Antes de terminar la frase, Leclas había corrido hacia la cocina y traía las escasas provisiones que había encontrado esa mañana: pescado en salazón, un trozo de queso rancio y pan con los bordes llenos de moho. Con un cuchillo, le quitó el moho con una agilidad asombrosa. Mientras, Zelda observaba como la princesita se dedicaba a ordenar un poco la estancia. Reizar aprovechó entonces para decir, con la voz contrita:

- Tetra, siento mucho lo que te dije y cómo me comporté anoche.

- Acepto tus disculpas. – Tetra habló muy seria, y con las mejillas coloradas. – Tenías razón: os he metido en un buen lío, lo siento de veras. Link, Zelda y maese Leclas, siento ser un estorbo.

- No lo eres. – Link le pidió que dejara de ordenar y comiera algo. – Reizar nos ha comentado que tú sabes manejar un barco, y lo suponemos... pues anoche fuiste capaz de seguirnos.

Tetra tragó un poco de queso antes de contestar.

- No me sirvió de mucho cuando me atacó aquel tiburón tigre. – Tetra miró a la guerrero, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. – Muchas gracias, Zelda. Bonito... color de pelo.

Zelda hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia, conteniéndo la rabia. Reizar le contó a la princesa todo lo que les había ocurrido la noche anterior. La princesa comprendió enseguida:

- Necesitaremos ese mástil, y una carta de navegación. También me vendría bien una brújula, un astrolabio y un catalejo... – Tetra, tras tomarse otro trozo de pan, se puso en pie. Al hacerlo, le cayó un mechón rubio sobre la cara. Molesta, se lo quitó de encima.- Id a buscarlo, mientras yo me aseo.

Los tres chicos se habían puesto en pie, pero Zelda, en vez de salir para ayudarla, se echó a reír. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Link mientras decía:

- Eso me ha recordado algo... – y la guerrero se marchó riendo a carcajadas.

Link tardó en acordarse a que se refería su amiga, hasta que lo encontró: cinco años atrás, la mañana después de salvar al Árbol Deku, antes de ir a Kakariko, él también le había pedido que le dejara asearse un momento. "Creo que Tetra y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común"

Al cabo de una media hora, apareció por cubierta una hylian esbelta, con los pies descalzos y los largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una apretada coleta. Leclas tuvo que escupir los clavos para evitar tragárselos. Tetra se detuvo delante del mástil estropeado y emitió un largo silbido.

- Esto no pinta bien. – dio una palmada. – De acuerdo: Zelda y Reizar, ocupaos de quitar las velas. Enrollarlas como si fueran alfombras. Yo voy a revisar el timón y asegurarme que no han saboteado nada. Link, reúne todo lo que podamos usar como vela: mantas, toallas, capas, todo. Y si encuentras aguja e hilo, mejor que mejor. – Tetra observó que ninguno del grupo se había movido. Dio una palmada enérgica y dijo: - Vamos.

- ¿Quién se habrá creído para mandarnos? – Zelda le cedió a Leclas las cuerdas que estaba enrollando.

- A partir de ahora, soy vuestra capitana. Las leyes del mar exigen que me obedezcais sin rechistar. Si queréis que este barco llegue a la península de Labrynnia, tendréis que confiar en mis decisiones. – Tetra se había erguido, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Con esa postura, parecía más alta que la misma Zelda.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú a donde vamos? – le preguntó sin retirar el tono de desconfianza.

- Reizar me lo contó en su carta. – aclaró Tetra, sin vacilar. Zelda sostuvo la mirada y entonces declaró:

- Obedeceré, pero solo hasta Labrynnia. Luego, te patearé el trasero. – comentó la guerrero. Tetra suspiró.

- Zelda, lo que ha dicho Tetra es cierto. En los barcos, al capitán no hay que cuestionarle. – Reizar medió en la disputa. Tiró del brazo de Zelda y la apartó de Tetra.

- Yo me dejo mandar por ella, todo lo que quiera. – susurró Leclas a Link. - Hasta el fin del mundo. Uf...

Link se aguantó la risa, y corrió a cumplir el encargo de Tetra. Al cabo de unas horas, Tetra anunció que debían pensar en pescar para la cena. Entonces, ordenó a Reizar que se ocupara del pescado. El mercenario, como él mismo decía, sabía pescar en río, y creía que podría hacerlo igual en el mar. Por si acaso, Zelda registró a fondo todo el barco y encontró un barril con manzanas.

Tetra estaba de pie detrás del timón, mirando la vela rota. El barco se balanceaba suavemente, sin avanzar, pues la capitana había soltado el ancla. Link subió con dos manzanas y le dio una.

- Gracias. – Tetra aceptó el regalo y le dio un muerdo.

Link se sentó en la barandilla. Siempre había escuchado y leído que la gente solía marearse en los barcos... Aquel era el primer viaje que hacía sobre uno, y no sentía ni naúseas ni mareos. Leclas estuvo mal las primeras horas, pero luego se recuperó. Observó a la princesa Altea, "Tetra", manejar con soltura el timón. Por fortuna, en el camarote del capitán habían encontrado las cartas marinas, el cabestrante y una brújula. Tetra manejaba todos estos instrumentos con confianza y precisión, concentrada en su tarea.

- ¿Te interesa? – preguntó de repente la muchacha, mirándole por encima del hombro.

- ¿El qué?

- Manejar un timón. Me estás mirando muy atentamente. – Tetra le sonrió.

- Ayer le hice un montón de preguntas al capitán del barco, y al final me expulsó del puente. - Link siguió mordiendo la manzana. Se apartó un mechón oscuro, y recordó que quería quitarse el tinte... pero con todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, no había vuelto a pensar en ello.

- Pensaría de tí que eres un pesado. – interrumpió Tetra sus pensamientos. – A la gente que hace muchas preguntas se las considera pesadas. Yo creo que son mentes curiosas.

Link se asomó al mapa, clavado en el suelo con varias puntas. Tetra había marcado los lugares que, según sus cálculos, debían estar cruzando.

- Si al anochecer vemos en el horizonte la forma de esta isla, eso querrá decir que vamos en la dirección correcta. – comentó Link, para él.

- Así es. Veo que aprendiste algo ayer. – Tetra arrojó el corazón de la manzana por encima de la barandilla.

- ¿Es normal que las princesas en Gadia sepan capitanear un barco? – se atrevió a preguntar Link. No sabía cómo iba a recibir la pregunta Tetra, pues hasta ese momento nadie había hablado de quién era en realidad.

La capitana sonrió.

- No. Mi padre era el capitán de la armada del rey, y fue él quién me enseñó, a pesar de las protestas de mi abuelo el rey. Si por él fuera, yo me habría pasado la vida entera encerrada entre las paredes del castillo.

"Si por mi madre fuera, yo sería un niño eternamente", había dicho hacía más de cinco años ya, cuando era un príncipe confuso y solitario. Link sonrió, pero sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de unas lágrimas que no quería derramar. Le daba pena y al mismo tiempo hilaridad recordar como era él entonces. Tetra observó el cambio en las facciones del chico.

– Eh, Link¿quieres ser mi contramaestre?

- ¿Cómo Gumbo, el sabio contramaestre de "El Terror de los Mares"? – la mirada triste desapareció al instante. - ¿Crees que podré hacerlo bien?

Tetra se echó a reír. Le indicó a Link que se acercara y que pusiera las manos en el timón. Con suavidad, colocó el timón en una posición determinada, y le indicó a Link que debía mantenerlo en esa dirección. Si veía que la burbuja de agua en la esfera colocada en el timón, se movía a un lado, entonces debía corregirla.

Por encima de ellos, ayudando a Leclas a apuntalar el mástil, Zelda contempló a la pareja desde el aire, y pensó que si pudiera, le encantaría acabar con Tetra para siempre.

---------------

Nota de la autora: Perdonad mi tardanza. Me he quedado sin internet, y encontrar un ciber con conexión usb me está resultando muuuy díficil. Pero que conste que la historia continua, no la he abandonado... Así que aunque no pueda subirla tan puntualmente como antes, cada cierto tiempo haré el esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias!


	20. Capítulo 20 El chico del viento

Hola!

La mayoría de vosotros sabéis, porque lo he comentado en algún review o en alguna nota, que últimamente no tengo conexión a internet, y se me hace realmente díficil encontrar un ciber que me permita manejar mis archivos en el lápiz de memoria. Por eso, aprovechando que estoy en mi casa del pueblo, intentaré dejar todos los capitulos que pueda. A ver que tal..

Ah, Lynn está muy cerca, por si alguien lo pregunta.

* * *

Capítulo 20. El chico del viento.

Cuando Tetra se acostó esa noche, después de explicar a todos como llevar el timón para mantener el rumbo, el resto de la improvisada tripulación se reunió para tratar un tema importante.

- Debemos decirle la verdad a Tetra. Sobre quienes somos, la misión, todo... – expuso el rey.

- ¿Qué necesidad hay de ello? – preguntó Reizar. – Tetra parece una persona confiada y tranquila, pero se altera con facilidad y hace cosas como la de la otra noche.

- Si se entera que tú eres ese famoso prometido del que huye, entonces, se arrojará al mar. – terminó de decir Zelda. Por su expresión, Link no supo si aquello le hacía gracia o hablaba en serio.

- Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá. En Lynn, Zelda es muy famosa, seguro que alguien la llama como a ella tanto le gusta... – Leclas iba a añadir Sir Zanahoria, pero la mirada venenosa de Zelda le indicó que no estaba para bromas. La verdad, es que durante todo el día la guerrero había estado de un humor de perros.

- Tienes razón, gruñón. – comentó Zelda. – Yo soy contraria a decirle la verdad, pero es obvio que lo va a descubrir. Y si le dan ataques de histeria, entonces tenemos a Reizar para sostenerla¿cierto?

Otro que había estado de morros todo el día. El mercenario asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Link dio una palmada, y dijo que, en cuanto él recuperara su color de cabello normal, él mismo se ocuparía de contarle la verdad.

"Estupendo, estupendo... Otra escenita en el puente con el timón, y me darán arcadas" pensó Zelda, mientras caminaba hacia su camarote. Demasiado tarde, recordó que la princesita capitana se había acomodado en su camarote, el segundo mejor después del despacho del capitán. Tetra se habían negado a dormir en él, por el olor que desprendían las sábanas.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Zelda cogió una manta y salió al exterior. La primera guardia la haría Reizar, y ella había decidido dormir en el puente, a la espera de su turno. Le importaba poco el frío o la humedad que le rizaría el cabello. Lo único que quería era apartarse de Tetra la Repelente.

"Kafei, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Me vendría muy bien que me dijeras que pasa por la mente de la princesita"

Lejos, muy lejos, rodeado de colinas que subían y bajaban como olas inmóviles, Kafei cabalgaba sobre el lomo de su fiel Dújar. Nada más ver que los otros se habían marchado, intentó salir de inmediato de Salamance. Hizo bien, pues los guardias establecieron un férreo control, como si le esperasen. Kafei logró pasar gracias a Minaya, después de un día de espera. La pintora le acompañó hasta la muralla. Al ver el control, le ayudó provocando un incendio en uno de los carros. Los guardias se vieron obligados a extinguirlo y Kafei, acompañado de otros criminales que deseaban huir de la ciudad, logró alcanzar el otro lado sin llamar mucho la atención.

Desde entonces, no se había detenido nada más que para comer un poco y para asearse. No sentía sueño ni cansancio. Con el corazón encogido por la idea de que Maple estuviera sufriendo, recorrió las llanuras del reino de Gadia. Esa noche, había sentido por primera vez un estremecimiento, y supo que los otros se habían enfrentado a alguna dificultad. Si se concentraba, podía sentir que aún estaban vivos.

"Pero también presiento... que estoy en peligro" Kafei golpeó las ancas de Dújar, pero de repente su caballo, que había sido un fiel compañero de fatigas, se derrumbó como un muñeco de trapo y le arrojó a un lado del camino. Kafei se quitó el aturdimiento y trató de socorrer a su montura, pero Dújar, tras emitir unos lamentables relinchos, dejó caer la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco.

- Perdóname... No sabía que estabas tan cansando... Yo... estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de saber de los demás que no me di cuenta. – Kafei acarició las crines de su caballo, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y entristecido.

Hasta ese instante, se encontraba bien, pero, mientras acariciaba las crines de Dujar, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella. El calor de Dújar iba dejando este mundo, mientras la mirada vacía de Kafei recorría los paisajes de su infancia.

Muchos años antes, a la edad de 9, Kafei Suterland acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de su madre. Era el recuerdo más firme que conservaba de ella: el brillante y suave pelo negro, que siempre se cepillaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. De su padre recordaba las manos, callosas y firmes, que le daban golpecitos en la cabeza para indicarle que había hecho bien sus tareas.

Del otro lado de la sala que servía de velatorio, le llegaban voces susurrantes de las mujeres de Kakariko. Una semana antes, sus padres habían llegado con su espectacular carromato-tienda. Vendían de todo: desde telas de algodón con estampados a cuadros o rayas, hasta sartenes, pasando por productos de cosmética, sandalias, baratijas, medias, calcetines... Era díficil moverse en aquel carro, pero se las apañaban bien. Debido a que la mayoría de los caminos estaban cortados por culpa de los fuertes impuestos y los bandidos, era díficil que llegaran mercaderes, por lo que pronto la mercancía de los Suterland se acabó.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese día, cuando todo parecía que les sonreía, su madre iba a enfermar de esa manera? En menos de dos días, tanto Terry Suterland como su joven esposa Nalea fallecieron. Kafei fue apartado de sus padres por orden del médico, para evitar el contagio, y no estuvo con ellos cuando murieron. El día del velatorio, solo en medio de una villa desconocida, sin familiares que le consolaran, Kafei solo podía rezar para que la muerte le escogiera.

- ¿Qué va a ser del niño? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

- Ni idea... El dinero puede que le salve una temporada, pero cuando no pueda pagar el impuesto, se lo llevarán a un orfanato. – declaró alguien más.

- Pero es de Holodrum, a él no le afectan las leyes.

- Su madre era de Hyrule, por tanto, también es ciudadano de este reino. – dijo un hombre con voz pedante. Kafei cerró los ojos. ¿Qué más le daba donde iba a vivir ahora, si ya no tendría a sus padres?

- Puede permanecer en mi casa un tiempo. Los guardias no vendrán, no les gusta ver mi fea cara.

Dampe, el enterrador, emitió una carcajada lúgubre. La primera vez que Kafei le vio, retrocedió del susto. Era el hombre más feo que había visto en su vida: jorobado, con los ojos uno casi encima del otro, la boca ladeada llena de dientes más grandes de lo normal. La piel estaba cuajada de agujeros y granos del tamaño de guisantes... no era nada agradable. Sin embargo, esa larga noche del velatorio, Dampe le puso un cuenco de sopa entre las manos y le acarició el pelo como hacía su padre.

- Um... Eres un chico fuerte y alto para tu edad, seguro que alguien te contrata para trabajar. – comentó con su voz gutural. – Creo que se quién puede permitirselo...

El enterrador vivía en una cabaña muy pequeña, pero no le importó cederla para Kafei. Dampe decía que prefería dormir en el exterior, que en verano era su actividad favorita. Tan triste estaba Kafei que no pudo siquiera darle las gracias en aquel entonces, y mucho menos tratar de convencerlo para que no dejara su cómoda cabaña. Después del entierro de sus padres, Kafei durmió durante un día entero. Dampe tuvo mucha paciencia con él esos días: le hizo la comida, no le pidió ni una sola vez que le ayudara, ni le atosigó con palabras de ánimo.

En su lugar, primero le preguntó si tenía algún pariente en Holodrum. Kafei sabía que su madre tenía unas primas lejanas que vivían en Términa. Él no se acordaba ni de sus nombres ni de algún dato útil.

- Lo mejor será que trabajes. Mañana, vendrá una persona, tienes que ser amable con él...

En efecto, al día siguiente, mientras Kafei (un poco más despejado) limpiaba la cabaña del enterrador, aparecieron en la puerta un hombre alto y muy delgado. Tenía perilla, ojos grandes y caídos, que le daban un aire triste. Vestía un peto de tela fuerte y unas gruesas botas. Miró a Kafei con altivez.

- Es un niño.

- Eso ya lo sé. – dijo Dampe. Tomó a Kafei del hombro y le obligó a dar un paso. – Se llama Kafei, y es bastante fuerte.

- A mi... no me lo parece. Y yo necesito a alguien que lleve el carro y descargue las cajas de leche. – el hombre le siguió observando como si Kafei fuera una estatua. – Además, tendría que pagar una cantidad desorbitada por los impuestos de la reina Estrella. Le quedan muchos años para cumplir los 18.

- Ya ves, es bastante alto. Puedes decir que tiene 12 años, y así te ahorras ese tiempo. – Dampe dio una carcajada. Kafei empezaba a reaccionar. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarle como un trozo de carne, como si fuera idiota?

- Señor. – se atrevió a decir entonces el muchacho. – Me llamo Kafei Suterland, soy hijo de Terry y Nalea. Sé conducir un carro y también puedo descargar mercancías. Sin embargo, no deseo trabajar para usted.

Dampe y el señor le miraron como si en vez de un niño quién les hablaba fuera una de las estatuas que decoraban las tumbas, fuera de la cabaña.

- Supongo que deseas acabar en un orfanato, entonces... – declaró el hombre de la perilla. Dampe, situado un paso atrás de este tipo, hacía gestos con la cabeza negando, para decirle a Kafei que fuera más educado.

- No soy un criado ni un tonto. Si quiere hablar de contratarme, puede hacerlo directamente. – a pesar de la dureza de las palabras, Kafei lo dijo de forma suave. El tipo de la perilla negó con la cabeza.

- Para trabajadores contestarios ya tuve bastante con mi hermano y con el chico que tuve antes. Se rompió el cuello en un accidente. – el tipo de la perilla negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento, Dampe, vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa.

Y tras esto, se marchó. Entonces, Kafei se giró, y percibió ver a alguien que les observaba, a través de la cortina de entrada. El hombre de la perilla cruzó el umbral con la cabeza bien alta. Dampe le siguió.

- Sr. Ingo... Recuerda que lo estuvimos hablando en la reunión... Si podemos salvar a los niños de ir a los orfanatos, debemos hacer algo.

- No hay dinero apenas...

Kafei se asomó. Sí, había una tercera persona allí. Una chica, con los cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Como el tal Ingo, también lucía una especie de peto de granjera, pero en el bolsillo llevaba flores. Del brazo le colgaba una cesta de mimbre llena de frutas y verduras.

- Tío. – dijo la niña. Tiró de la manga de Ingo y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia Kafei. - ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada tan triste?

Esta pregunta lo hizo muy baja, pero Kafei la escuchó.

- Señorita Maple, hable con su tío. Ustedes necesitan alguien que les haga los repartos de leche, el chico tiene experiencia: sus padres tenían un carro, y yo mismo le vi como lo conducía y también como ayudaba a cargar y descargar. – insistió Dampe.

Maple, la niña, le miró directamente a los ojos. Luego, alargando la mano, se presentó como Maple Lon-Lon.

- ¿Te gustan las vacas? – preguntó, mientras su tío Ingo se dedicaba a mirar las tumbas y poner cara de circunstancias.

- No...mucho, la verdad. – declaró Kafei, tras dudar.

- ¿Y la música?

- Sí, la música sí, pero no se tocar ningún instrumento...

- Yo puedo enseñarte... a ordeñar las vacas y a tocar un instrumento. Bueno, solo sé tocar la ocarina y el piano, pero este último regular y... Se me dan mejor las vacas. – Maple había empezado a coger cuerda. Entonces, cuando hablaba, podía estar horas y horas diciendo una frase tras otra sin pensar mucho. De las vacas pasó a hablar de la música, y luego de las materias que tenía que estudiar, aunque no iba a la escuela. Maple se calló cuando vio que Kafei, a pesar de estar muy atento a lo que decía, seguía con la mirada triste. – Tío, yo le contrato.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ingo.

- Que le contrato yo. – Maple se metió las manos en los bolsillos, e imitó en la forma de andar a su tío. Hasta levantó un poco la barbilla. - Tengo la mitad del rancho, y me dijo que debía implicarme en las decisiones. Pues bien... Deseo que Kafei se quede con nosotros.

"Si no hubiera sido por Maple, yo... habría acabado en un orfanato. No sé si hubiera sobrevivido o no, pero desde luego, mi vida habría sido diferente. A los 14 años, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Maple, y ella también de mí... Le debo la vida, no puedo abandonarla sin al menos ayudarla"

Kafei dejó el cuerpo de Dújar a un lado del camino. Le daba rabia abandonar a su fiel compañero en años, el caballo que conducía con el carro. Pero no podía perder más el tiempo. Ahora, tendría que ir caminando, hasta que pudiera hacerse con otro caballo. Tenía el consuelo de pensar que los demás parecían estar bien. "Zelda y Link son realmente fuertes. Leclas es un bocazas, pero a la hora de la verdad, es alguien en quién confiar... Pero Reizar... es tan extraño. ¿Qué eran esas imágenes que vi en su cabeza? Cuando me veía tratando de practicar mis poderes, se alejaba o se refugiaba en alguien o en alguna tarea... de tal forma que no podía percibir nada, excepto eso. Cuando le pillé con la guardia baja... fue porque estaba Tetra"

Kafei tocó el boomerang, enganchado en el cinturón. El viento había cambiado de dirección, de una forma tan brusca que no podía ser por naturaleza. Las ramas verdes de los árboles dejaron de agitarse, aunque el viento se había hecho más fuerte. Kafei desenfundó el boomerang y aguardó, controlando la respiración.

"Ahora mismo, la idea de separarme del resto no me parece tan buena"

El primer ataque le pilló del todo desprevenido. Salió despedido golpeado por una maza de aire. Sin embargo, aterrizó en el suelo aturdido pero de pie. Lanzó el boomerang hacia un lugar, de donde provenía la magia, y acertó a algo. Escuchó el golpe, y luego, su arma regresó hacia él, describiendo una elipsis. Kafei lo recogió al vuelo.

- Da la cara... cobardica. – gritó al viento, que le devolvió una risa fría.

- Esta vez, no tenéis a la luz dorada con vosotros para protegeros.

Kafei reconoció enseguida la voz: era el ser que les había atacado en casa de Minaya, el que Zelda y Link reconocieron como Vaati. Estaba en todas partes del aquel bosque, provenía de cada rama que se agitaba y de cada brizna de hierba bajo sus pies. Una sensación de ahogo y desesperación paralizó los músculos del descendiente de sheikans.

- Sois tan ridículos. – proclamó la voz. La sombra dio un paso al frente, y Kafei contempló con horror el rostro del chico, pálido. Recordó los delirios de Link en aquella cabaña cerca del árbol Deku: la piel blanca, la cicatriz bajo el ojo, el cabello plateado y el aliento gélido... como si estuviera muerto. Caminó con elegancia, como si portara una gran corona imaginaria, aunque sus atuendos eran sencillos. – Es una ironía... que haya acabado con el sabio de la luz y el siguiente en la lista sea el sabio de la sombra.

Kafei se irguió.

- Si tan ridículos somos¿por qué te cuesta tanto acabar con nosotros?

Vaati se echó a reír. Formó una bola oscura entre sus manos heladas, sin ninguna prisa. Kafei no podía moverse: los pensamientos del hechicero le llegaban llenos de ira y odio. ¿Hacia quién?

- Antes de finalizar con tu pobre vida te diré... que eres una vergüenza como sheik. No mereces pertenecer a esa raza. Los sheikans eran mucho más fuertes e inteligentes. A tí te han contaminado demasiado los humanos. – Vaati sonrió de forma triste. - Hubo un tiempo... en el que yo fui un poco sheik¿lo sabías? Me llamaban así, "el sheik". Sin embargo, me arrebataron el poder. Fue una lástima...

En esta última frase, la voz de Vaati había cambiado, a una más dulce, más humana. Kafei dio un respingo. Aquella forma de hablar le había hecho pensar en algo, pero no podía ubicarlo dentro de sus recuerdos. Los ojos con los iris corintio relucieron como los de una fiera salvaje.

Kafei reaccionó al fin. Se liberó del miedo pensando en la persona que más quería del mundo: el rostro de Maple. No iba a dejarse matar de esa forma estúpida, sin presentar batalla. Había prometido reunirse con los demás y rescatar a su prometida, y cumpliría ambas cosas.

- Diosa Nayru, dame fuerzas. – musitó. El boomerang vibró entre sus dedos. Kafei lo lanzó con todas las fuerzas, a la par que esquivaba unos murciélagos, surgidos de debajo de la capa oscura de su enemigo.

Alrededor de la madera del boomerang se formaron unos surcos violáceos y rosáceos. Al girar en el aire, de vuelta hacia su dueño, estos surcos formaron un pequeño torbellino. Vaati retrocedió para esquivarlo, y la bola oscura se desvaneció en el aire. Kafei no apartó la vista de su enemigo: podía leerle el pensamiento, sabía que haría a continuación. Vaati formó otra esfera oscura, más pequeña y manejable, y la lanzó hacia las copas de los árboles. Kafei ya no estaba allí: de un par de saltos, se había alejado del peligro antes siquiera de aparecer. Aquello podría haber desanimado a Vaati, pero en su lugar se echó a reír.

- Estupendo, estupendo... – musitó.

De repente, las hojas de los árboles se transformaron en puñales. Kafei trató de esquivarlas, pero recibió varios golpes. Evitando que se le clavaran más puñales, chocó contra uno de los árboles, y se quedó aturdido. Al recuperar la vista, pudo ver que Vaati tenía entre sus manos el boomerang.

- En algún lugar leí que es una deshonra morir a manos de tu propia arma. – Vaati levantó el boomergang por encima de su cabeza. – Si fuera una espada, tu agonía duraría menos...

Kafei aguardó a la muerte con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Ah!

Reizar, del susto, se cayó de la hamaca. Le pareció escuchar un grito sonoro, pero ahora que estaba despierto del todo, escuchaba esos gritos en todas partes. El mercenario se puso en pie, confuso. La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe y Zelda entró como un vendaval, seguida de Tetra.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la princesa. Llevaba puesta una de las túnicas que habían encontrado en el barco, y que empleaba como camisón.

- ¿Por qué gritan los dos? – Zelda le dio un golpe a Leclas, que dormía en un jergón en el suelo, y luego se acercó hacia Link. El sabio del bosque se incorporó confuso, pero se limitó a bostezar, dar la vuelta y volverse a dormir. Link había dejado de gritar, y miraba al techo con los ojos vacíos. - ¡Link¿Qué te pasa¿Otro sueño¿Qué has visto?

Link bajó de la hamaca.

- Nada grave. Hubo un segundo que... – Link observó el rostro de Zelda, y negó con la cabeza. – Kafei está bien, no te preocupes. Creo... que se nos olvidaba que tenemos buenos aliados.

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda envainó la Biggoron y se giró hacia Leclas, que seguía durmiendo.

- Nada... – Link observó otra vez a Zelda. - ¿Ha acabado tu turno en el timón?

La labrynnessa se giró corriendo, seguida de Tetra, quien como capitana, le dio una buena regañina por dejar el timón desatendido.

Kafei tendría que aguardar a la muerte muchos, muchos años (al menos, eso pensó entonces). Pues Vaati soltó el boomerang tras dar un sonoro grito. Un dardo de fuego le atravesó la palma. No debía ser una gran herida, pero la sorpresa y la indignación se reflejaron en su rostro. Perdió la concentración.

El granjero rodó por el suelo, recuperó su boomerang y volvió a levantarlo. Rezó a la diosa Nayru otra vez, y esta vez el boomerang golpeó en el pecho al mismo Vaati. Solo que el hechicero se volatizó al instante, tras dejar un rastro de carcajadas y maldiciones.

Kafei tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Le dolían las heridas terriblemente, y no le quedaban ya fuerzas. Ni siquiera se preguntó quién o qué le había salvado la vida. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos volvían a ser azules.

Una silueta femenina se acercaba hacia él. Vestía unos bombachos negros, una camiseta escotada y un velo que ocultaba su rostro. Sus brazos estaban decorados con tatuajes oscuros y unos brazaletes de oro puro. Kafei se vio a si mismo reflejado en los ojos negros, profundos como un pozo y tan brillantes como el agua. A cada lado de la cadera pendían dos sables curvos. La misteriosa mujer desenvainó uno de ellos, y, usándolo como quién usa un palo para tocar algo que quema, rozó el orbe de Nayru.

- Menos mal... que no lo ha obtenido. – dijo la chica. Se agachó y se quitó el velo.

Kafei tardó en reconocerla: hacía unos años que no veía a Nabooru IV. La sabia del Espíritu, siempre tan alta y esbelta, tenía los pómulos aún más marcados y la piel aún más oscura. El granjero dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal... que has venido. – bromeó Kafei mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Nabooru sonrió para sí.

- Disculpa por mi tardanza. La muerte de Saharasala me pilló realmente muy lejos, y primero quise asegurarme de que los gorons estaban bien. Ya conozco parte de la historia... Supongo que Zelda y Link están camino del Orbe de Zaeta. – Nabooru tomó una cantimplora dorada de su cinto y se la tendió a Kafei. – Con esto, te sentirás mejor. Vamos, ese malvado de Urbión puede regresar.

Kafei casi escupe el contenido de la cantimplora.

- ¿Quién? Ese era Vaati, no... ¿Urbión? Pero ese es un amigo de Leclas, el que...

Nabooru negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te lo explicaré... Antes, debemos regresar a Hyrule.

El elixir que se había tomado tuvo un buen efecto: Kafei empezó a sentirse mejor, las heridas se cerraron y el cansancio desapareció.

- ¿No quieres reunirte con el resto? – preguntó.

- De momento, es más importante rescatar a tu prometida y ver qué tal se las apañan los gorons. – Nabooru le hizo un guiño. Silbó y una escoba se materializó a su lado. – Ya ves que una se entera de todo, jejeje... Cierra la bocaza y en marcha.


	21. Capítulo 21 Lynn

Capítulo 21. Lynn.

En una de las islas que pasaron, Reizar, acompañado por Tetra y Link, bajaron a tierra y se hicieron con una provisión de fruta, maderas y animales, que el rey se negó a tocar. Lo cierto es que tuvo que romper su promesa de comer carne, pues en el barco no había otra cosa que no fuera pescado y carne reseca. Aún así, estaba adelgazando a tal velocidad que Zelda temía que iba a desaparecer antes de alcanzar tierra.

La noche en la que Link tuvo un sueño con Kafei (Leclas declaró que él no se acordaba de nada de eso), Zelda regresó al puente de mando y asió el timón, con duda. Tetra la seguía, y se puso a mirar con el astrolabio.

- Hay que corregir el rumbo... El barco ha virado unos cuantos grados al sur. Si seguimos así, no llegaremos a la península de Labrynnia en años.

- Usted perdone, capitana. – Zelda se apartó y Tetra tomó el mando. – La próxima vez que crea que nos atacan, usted podrá ocuparse de los intrusos. Supongo que al menos sabrá escupir.

No sabía que le pasaba. Zelda deseaba de verdad que sus palabras le dolieran a Tetra, y que esta acabara rompiendo la serenidad que la caracterizaba, pero en su lugar, la princesa de Gadia se echó a reír, de buen humor.

- Eres muy graciosa. ¿Quién nos va a atacar en alta mar? – Tetra dejó de reír. – Por cierto, aún no te he preguntado algo... Bueno, son varias cosas. La primera de todas es¿por qué tienes el pelo rojo¿Es tu color natural, verdad?

Zelda agitó la melena. Vale, la suya no formaba los bucles tan perfectos como los de la princesa, a pesar de llevar recogido el cabello en una larga coleta. De hecho, debido a la humedad, el cabello de Zelda estaba erizado, como si estuviera asustada.

- Sí. Es mi color. – se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Algo más?

- ¿Eres hechicera¿Cómo te transformarte en pájaro para rescatarme?

- Es una habilidad que tengo. – Zelda empezaba a sentirse irritada. Tetra le hacía las preguntas, pero siempre con una sonrisa bailando en los labios, como si aquello fuera una charla entre dos amigas de toda la vida.

- ¿Link y tú sois realmente hermanos?

- Tanto como Reizar y tú sois viejos amigos de familia.

Tetra volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tocada y hundida. Lo cierto es que no os parecéis mucho. Debí suponerlo. – Tetra la miró por encima del hombro, de reojo pues tenía que controlar la dirección.- Ya me contaréis la verdad, cuando queráis. Sé que no sois mala gente, y que hay un motivo para todo esto. Reizar seguro que se ha puesto melodrámatico y os ha dicho que no sé asumir la realidad, pero cuando quiero, puedo sobrevivir a los golpes.

Zelda se mordió la lengua. El primer impulso que tuvo fue gritarle algo, un insulto. Luego, el deseo de arrojarla por la borda fue verdaderamente poderoso. Durante el día se preguntó porqué no la dejó morir a manos del tiburón tigre... y entonces recordó que para ella en ese momento, era solo una desconocida oculta bajo una capucha. "Si lo llego a saber..."

- Presiento que tú y yo no hemos empezado bien¿cierto? - insistió Tetra. Ante el silencio de Zelda, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Fue algo que te dije? Soy un poco desastre, no se me da bien hablar con la gente, la verdad. Si es así, perdóname.

- Otra que tal baila...

- ¿Cómo?

- Oye, Tetra, Altea, o como te guste que te llamen: no me has hecho nada. No vayas por ahí pidiendo disculpas, se supone que eres una princesa, y las princesas no son humildes.

Tetra volvió a echarse a reír, y por un segundo Zelda estuvo tentada a seguirla. Pero luego recordó como la princesa miraba a Link en el puente de mando, y el dolor en el estómago regresó.

- Puedes irte a dormir, yo puedo ocuparme de esto. Queda muy poco para el turno de Reizar. Si le ves despierto, dile que puede ir subiendo.

Zelda bajó del puente de mando, y se encontró con Reizar, sentado en la sombra que formaba la barandilla y la escalera de bajada. "Seguro que nos ha escuchado" pensó Zelda, y la prueba de esta duda le llegó cuando vio que Reizar se ponía en pie y, tras desearle buenas noches, subía hacia el timón.

"Tenía que haber interrogado a la princesita sobre su relación con el mercenario saca cuartos este... pero la verdad es que tengo sueño"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Link se lavó el pelo. Tardó mucho en quitarse el tinte oscuro, incrustado en los cabellos como brea. Se le hizo extraño mirarse en el espejo y ver de nuevo su rostro, el cabello rubio como siempre y los ojos azules... rodeados por unas ojeras permanentes.

Cuando Tetra le vio, contuvo la exclamación. Entonces, Link, apoyado por Zelda y por Leclas, se atrevió a contarle todo. Empezó de esta forma:

- Mi nombre verdadero es Link V Barnerak, y soy rey de Hyrule, de la dinastía de los Barnerak... Mi madre fue la Reina Estrella, y mi padre fue Lion II el Rey Rojo. – y todo comenzó. Le contó brevemente como Zelda, caballero de Hyrule, y Leclas, sabio del bosque, le ayudaron años atrás a sellar a Ganon en el mundo oscuro. También le contó la conspiración, la aparición de Vaati y la traición de Aganhim. Llegados a este punto, Tetra ya estaba sentada en el suelo, escuchando la historia con el rostro absorto.

- Y esto es todo. Ahora nos diriguimos a Lynn, en la península de Labrynnia para averiguar donde está el siguiente orbe. – Link esperó a que Tetra hablara, pero está, en vez de preguntar o decir algo, miró hacia Reizar. Este asintió, y entonces la princesa de Gadia dijo lo siguiente:

- Tú eres... el rey Link. ¿De verdad?

- Sí, si estás dispuesta a creerlo. Siento los problemas que están causando en mi nombre.

- Pero eres... tan joven para ser rey.

Link, que había mantenido cierta dignidad, se puso muy rojo. Detrás de él, Leclas se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Aganhim no es mala persona, me sorprende que haya traicionado la confianza de mi abuelo el rey. – Tetra se tiró de la coleta. – La que lamenta los problemas que te ha causado soy yo. Has tenido que huir de tu reino, eres un proscrito, y encima debes parar los pies a un mal mayor. Al menos, que mis conocimientos te sirvan de ayuda. – Tetra hizo una ligera reverencia, y por unos segundos, sus ojos se concentraron en los ojos de Link. El rey se puso más colorado aún. - ¿Dices que te quitaron... el Libro de Mudora¿Existe realmente?

- Sí...

- ¿Y lo encontraste en una biblioteca de un pueblo? – Tetra reflexionó unos segundos. – Es un libro legendario, muy valioso.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? – preguntó Link, muy intrigado.

- Solo aquel que posee la verdad puede traducirlo. Las diosas lo dictaron a un gran sabio de la antigüedad, con el fin de contener todo el conocimiento de la creación del mundo y los hechizos que emplearon.

- Los hechizos... de los dioses. – Link tocó su flauta plateada. – Los hechizos que empleo, en su mayoría, los extraje del libro de Mudora.

- Entonces eres un gran mago. – Tetra le miró con admiración. – Ojalá lo hubiera sabido en Salamance¿sabes? Podríamos haber acudido a las escuelas de magia, y seguro que te habrían ayudado en algo...

- No nos sirve. – intervino Zelda, cada vez más enfadada. – Ahora, nos interesa evitar que Vaati se haga con todos los orbes. Nosotros le llevamos ventaja: tenemos ya tres. Y no estamos del todo seguros que esté en Lynn.

- Habrá que confiar en mis poderes adivinatorios. Si tuve ese sueño con la torre de Ambi, entonces debemos probar. - dijo Link. Tetra asintió, y declaró que, al ritmo que llevaban, llegarían en unos cinco días.

Con la verdad ya dicha y con la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima, Link ayudó a Tetra con las tareas de navegación, mientras Leclas y Reizar desplegaban las velas y ataban los cabos. Aislada en lo más alto del mástil, medio arreglado por las manos del carpintero, Zelda contemplaba el horizonte.

- "Entonces eres un gran mago", "que mis conocimientos os sirvan de ayuda", "Es un libro legendario"... – Zelda imitaba la voz de Tetra, exagerando el acento gadiano y el tono pedante de la muchacha. Cuando lo hacía sentía dolor en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, era la única forma que tenía para descargarse. Reizar defendería a su princesita, Leclas la miraba embobado (y más cuando Tetra le llamaba "maese Leclas"), y Link... bueno a él no podía decirle porqué odiaba a la princesa.

"Si quieres yo te lo digo" se escuchó pensar. Zelda apartó ese pensamiento y se concentró en la línea azul a lo lejos.

- ¡Eh, Zelda!

La labrynnesa casi se cae del susto. Leclas estaba sentado en una de las traviesas. Abajo, Reizar se ocupaba de asegurar las velas.

- Dime, Leclas. – Zelda no estaba de humor: aquella forma de aparecer de repente a su lado justo cuando estaba pensando le hizo recordar a Urbión y su manía de colarse en sus pensamientos y asustarla.

- ¿Cómo es tu casa¿Es grande¿Hay chicas guapas en Labrynnia, o son todas pelirrojas como tú?

Zelda sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesan tanto las chicas, Leclas?

- No quiero ser el único soltero del grupo.

Leclas se deslizó por la traviesa hasta acercarse a Zelda.

- ¿El único soltero?

- Sí... Kafei tiene a Maple, Reizar parece muy encariñado contigo, y Link y Tetra hacen una pareja ideal y muy "real". – y se echó a reír.

Zelda miró hacia abajo, en la dirección que señaló Leclas. Tetra se estaba riendo con algo que le había dicho Link, y dejaba caer atrás la larga coleta rubia. Visto así, los dos rubios, los dos con los ojos claros, la sonrisa ancha, las orejas largas de hylians... parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Hasta Tetra era justo de la misma estatura que Link.

- Tienes mala cara. ¿No te estarás mareando? – Leclas llegó a la plataforma improvisada para el ojeador. – Puedes bajar, yo me quedo.

- No, estoy bien. Tú ayuda a Reizar. – Zelda logró sonreír. – Ah, por cierto, en Lynn hay chicas guapas, y yo soy la única pelirroja.

Siguió escuchando la risa de Leclas hasta un buen rato después. "A veces me pregunto que me diría si yo le contara que su amigo Urbión no fue un santo, que él era el mismo señor de los infiernos, y que ahora yace escondido en el Mundo Oscuro convertido en estatua... por mi culpa". Zelda se abrazó las rodillas, y ni aún así fue capaz de quitarse de encima el frío en el corazón.

Pero se le pasó pronto. "¿Qué ha dicho Leclas, que Reizar está encariñado conmigo?"

* * *

La silueta de la península de Labrynnia se recortó en el horizonte. Emocionada, Zelda aspiró el aire que empezaba a oler a las flores de su ciudad. Unas gaviotas sobrevolaron la nave, sacudiendo el aire con sus gritos. Desde la posición aventajada del mástil principal, la labrynnesa se dejó arrastrar por una emoción conocida, la sensación de estar camino de su casa.

Adoraba viajar, le encantaba conocer nuevos lugares y nuevas gentes, otras culturas... y sin embargo, cuanto más viajaba, más le gustaba regresar a Lynn, a la casa donde creció, a los brazos de su padre, a su cuarto donde, al amanecer, las paredes se teñían de color melocotón.

Alguien estaba a su lado: un chico rubio. Tan concentrada estaba en el horizonte, que se sorprendió de ver a Link subiendo la escalera de cuerda. El rey avanzaba de forma torpe, enredándose los pies en los agujeros y con las manos temblorosas. Zelda se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano.

- Ey, alteza, pensé que un contramaestre estaría demasiado ocupado para subir aquí arriba.

- Ah... – Link temblaba como una hoja. Aceptó la ayuda de Zelda y se sentó, sano y salvo en la plataforma. – Sí... yo... – se limpió el sudor de la frente.

El aire marino le sentaba bien: la piel del rey tenía un tono más sonrosado de lo habitual, y sus ojeras habían desaparecido esos días. Desde que habían embarcado, no había vuelto a tener sueños extraños (excepto el de Kafei).

- ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? – le preguntó Zelda, sorprendida.

- No sé... Nunca había escalado una cosa de estas. ¿No se mueve mucho? – Link apoyó la mano en el mástil y apretó, como si quisiera abrazarse a él y no quisiera, por temor a quedar como un cobarde.

- Mira... Eso es Labrynnia. – Zelda señaló la forma de la tierra. – Esa montaña que se ve ahí se llama "Muro de la Restauración", y es el pico más grande de la península. Al norte se encuentra el Cinturón de las Diosas, una gran falla volcánica que hace impracticable todas las vías. Por ese motivo, para llegar a Labrynnia, siempre hay que ir en barco. Es como una isla, pero sin serlo.

- Sabes muchas cosas de tu país. – Link sonrió.

- Aunque no lo aparento, yo era de las más inteligentes de mi clase. – Zelda frunció el ceño, aparentemente irritada por el comentario.

- Estoy seguro de ello. – Link se relajó un poco, tras comprobar que la plataforma no era lo que se movía, sino todo el barco. Dejó las piernas colgando fuera de la estructura de madera. – Es la primera vez que vengo. ¿Tú crees que debería entrar con toques de trompetas y subido a un palanquín¿O mejor voy a pie, con una pequeña comitiva de soldados?

Zelda se echó a reír, sorprendida por el tono irónico del rey. No era frecuente que Link usara ese tipo de ironía. A la vez, percibió un tono amargo.

- Creo que una entrada discreta, sería lo mejor. – Zelda le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. – Aunque sería algo triunfal que bajaras al muelle sobre los hombros de Reizar, con una corona de hojas. Leclas podría hacer de vocenero, cantando tus virtudes, y Tetra y yo bailaríamos una danza lanzando pétalos de flores.

Le llegó el turno de reír a Link. Cuando las carcajadas fueron cesando, Zelda percibió que su tristeza y su rabia se habían marchado. Había recuperado algo que empezaba a dar por perdido: la complicidad que tenía con Link, y que con nadie más tenía. "Una vez sí la tuve con alguien más... con Urbión" Este pensamiento terminó con su risa de repente.

- Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con que mi padre nos haga algo de comer. Se le da bien la cocina, y le encanta lucirse delante de invitados.

- Tu padre... ¿aún está convaleciente, cierto? Espero que no seamos una molestia...

- No te preocupes por eso... Ya nos tocará pringar en algo.

- Lo haré encantado. – Link movió los pies en el aire. El viento le desordenaba los cabellos rubios. Mirándole de perfil, Zelda se dio cuenta que la cara del rey ya no le parecía tan redonda y aniñada como antes. Los pómulos se marcaban, y la nariz, larga y estrecha, parecía más firme. Hasta la barbilla empezaba a parecer la de un chico adulto. En la mejilla derecha tenía una ligera cicatriz, el arañazo que le hizo Vaati aún permanecía como un mal recuerdo.

Zelda quiso levantar la mano y tocar aquella marca. Lo deseó con tanta intensidad que, antes siquiera de pensar en que quería hacer, ya había levantado la mano.

- ¡Link!

El rey y la caballero se sobresaltaron. Abajo, con las manos en jarras, estaba Tetra.

- ¡Te necesito aquí abajo¡Zelda, Leclas me ha dicho que te releva! Ayúdale a bajar.

- Ya está, la capitana tapón. – Zelda torció el gesto, enrabietada. La mano, que se había quedado a medio camino, acabó en su regazo, cerrada en un puño.

- ¿Capitana Tapón? – Link se puso en pie, sujetándose al mástil. - ¿Por qué llamas así a Tetra? Ella nos está ayudando mu...

El barco se balanceó, y una ráfaga de viento golpeó al rey. Link se quedó al borde de la pasarela, sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás y por unos segundos, cayó al vacío.

Por fortuna para él, Zelda se colocó la máscara de orni y le sujetó empleando las patas. Le depositó en la cubierta, y se apartó. Link respiraba muy nervioso, pero llegó a darle las gracias. Zelda respondió con un seco "de nada", y se marchó al interior del barco, tras anunciar que quería bañarse.

* * *

La llegada al puerto de Labrynnia causó bastante expectación. Desde las torres de vígia del pequeño puerto, el viejo que observaba el océano vio la nave, que se movía de forma oscilante. Enseguida, se prepararon tanto para lo bueno como para lo peor. Reizar, que oteaba la costa empleando un catalejo, fue el primero en decirles que en Lynn estaban preparando cañones.

- Que raro... – comentó Zelda. – Si son muy pacíficos.

- A lo mejor se piensan que somos piratas. – dijo Link. - ¿Y si ponemos una bandera blanca, en señal de paz?

- No es mala idea. Vamos, hay que tender lo que tengamos de color blanco. Tiene que ser lo bastante grande para que lo vean desde el puerto... – Tetra enseguida organizó como iban a hacer el amarre, ganándose con ello el resto de las antipatías de Zelda.

El barco llegó al fin al puerto. Tetra, con las manos apoyadas con firmeza en el timón, dirigió la operación, ayudada por el resto de la tripulación. Zelda le había advertido que la entrada a puerto era muy estrecha, y la gran mayoría de los barcos que llegaban a la península solían amarrar un poco más lejos y bajar en botes. El "Brisa Nocturna" no tenía botes salvavidas, pues los marineros debieron tirarlos, para dejarles más a la deriva. Sin embargo, era providencial que Tetra estuviera con ellos. Antes de que el barco enfilara hacia el muelle, la princesa de Gadia comentó que su padre le enseñó algunos trucos para controlar un barco del tamaño que fuera y hacerle pasar por lugares estrechos.

Cuando el barco se detuvo, Zelda y Reizar se ocuparon de colocar la pasarela. En el muelle se había congregado una multitud de gente. Link se asomó, y se quedó impresionado por ver tantas caras morenas y ojos grandes que observaban expectante. La gran mayoría era humanos, pero también reconoció familias enteras poseedoras de las largas orejas y los cuerpos esbeltos de los hylians.

- Anda, dejad que yo baje primero. – comentó la guerrero. – Por si se piensan que somos una panda de lunáticos.

En cuanto Zelda puso un pie en la pasarela y comenzó a descender, se escucharon murmullos y gestos de sorpresa. Un hombre gordo llegó corriendo al final de la pasarela, mientras se ponía una chaqueta de terciopelo. Se detuvo y exclamó:

- ¡Lady Zelda Esparaván! – hizo un ligero gesto de reverencia.

- Buenos días, mayor. – Zelda estrechó la mano y el señor gordo sonrió.

- Disculpenos, cuando el vígia avistó un barco acercándose a nuestros muelles, creímos que ya venían a por nosotros...

- ¿Cómo? – la expresión de alegría por el recibimiento se tornó arrugada, debido a la preocupación. Zelda se giró para observar el rostro de la mayoría de los habitantes de Lynn. Todos parecían expectantes y asustados. - ¿Venir a por vosotros?

- ¿No lo sabes? – el mayor se acercó a Zelda para preguntarle algo más en voz baja. Al terminar, Zelda miró hacia atrás, hacia el resto de la tripulación de la Brisa Nocturna, y sobre todo, al chico más bajo del grupo. Link sintió la mirada de Zelda y supo enseguida que lo que le había dicho el alcalde estaba relacionado con él.

Zelda hizo un gesto afirmativo, pidió al resto que se acercaran, y entonces, corriendo entre la multitud, distinguió la figura de su padre.Radge Esparaván llegó hasta la altura del alcalde, miró a su hija con gesto en su rostro entre la incredulidad y la alegría y luego la abrazó.

- Cada vez que te veo, estás más alta. – comentó, alborotando los cabellos rojos. Luego, fijó su mirada en el resto del grupo. Reconoció enseguida a Link, y fue al mirarle cuando Radge puso una cara de contrariedad y sorpresa.

"Es muy expresivo, más que su hija" pensó el rey. Hacía cinco años que no veía en persona a Radge Esparaván, desde el lejano día en que Link fue nombrado rey de Hyrule. Tenía en su mente el recuerdo de un hombre muy alto, el cabello castaño con una veta blanca; los ojos, del mismo color que los de su hija pero más redondos. Ahora, era mucho más delgado y también le pareció más bajo (¿o había sido él quién había crecido?). El cabello estaba totalmente encanecido, y unas arrugas profundas le marcaban la frente y los pómulos.

En menos de una fracción de segundo, Radge alzó los brazos y abrazó a Link con tanto impetú que le levantó como si fuera de aire. El rey se quedó sin resuello, y apenas atendió a lo que dijo después el efusivo padre de Zelda.

- Ah, mi sobrino favorito... y esta bella joven es mi sobrina... ¿Cómo no me has avisado que vendrían, Zelda?

- Quería darte una sorpresa. – comentó la muchacha, mientras Radge abrazaba a Tetra con la misma fuerza que a Link. La princesa no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pero una frase, murmurada a su oído, la dejó consternada.

- Perdona, sigue la corriente. – y Radge la soltó.

Reizar se adelantó.

- Señor Esparaván, puede que ya no me recuerde. Soy el hijo de un primo de la señora Esparaván. Me ofrecí voluntario para acompañar a mis familiares en este largo viaje, y este de aquí... es Leclas, un amigo. – Reizar le dio un golpe al sabio del bosque, que asistía atónito a toda la extraña escena.

- Es una alegría recibir parientes de la bella señora Esparaván. – el alcalde estrechó su mano con la de Link, quién aún no había abierto la boca. – Un placer, su nombre es...

Zelda había observado que el rostro de Link había palidecido en cuestión de segundos. El rey puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de caer desplomado sobre el alcalde. Zelda y Reizar le sujetaron a tiempo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Radge, muy preocupado.

- Que eres un burro, eso pasa. Mi primo es alguien muy delicado, y el viaje le ha dejado exhausto... será mejor que descansemos. – Zelda hizo una reverencia al alcalde. – Señor, luego iré a verle, para que me explique lo de esos rumores con más detalle. Papá, vamos a casa.

* * *

Link no paraba de decir que lo sentía. Zelda le pidió que siguiera tumbado en el banco (más que pedir, se lo ordenó).

- Mi padre es un comediante de tomo a lomo, y exagera siempre la nota. Hasta yo escuché como te hizo crujir las costillas.

- Ha funcionado, el alcalde se ha creído que sois parte de la familia de la madre de Zelda. – Radge se movía de un lado para otro en la gran cocina. – Leclas, esos zapatos, aún no te los has quitado.

El sabio del bosque emitió un gruñido. La casa de Zelda era extraña, diferente a las que había en Hyrule. Para empezar, las puertas se deslizaban hacia un lado. Para secundar, la entrada conducía a un patio abierto. Alrededor de este patio, se distribuían pequeños edificios, todos ellos unidos por una pasarela de madera. Al entrar en el edificio más grande, Radge les pidió a todos que se quitaran los zapatos. Zelda ya lo había hecho, y extrajo, de un mueble de madera bajo, un montón de sandalias de yecla. Leclas miró esas sandalias, le parecieron muy incómodas y decidió pasar de la recomendación de su amiga.

Link había despertado en la cocina, cuando Tetra le aplicó un trapo húmedo en la frente. A excepción de la palidez, el rey decía encontrarse bien.

- Es la tercera vez que te ocurre. – comentó preocupada Zelda.

- Debería verte un médico. – añadió Tetra.

- Estoy bien... siento... el espectáculo que he dado en el puerto.

- No ha pasado nada, y hasta nos ha venido bien. Así, nadie ha metido la pata. – Zelda se sentó en un cojín en el suelo. Su padre había puesto una gran olla encima del hornillo de cerámica y cortaba verduras a una velocidad de vértigo. Tetra, al verle trabajar tanto, se ofreció voluntaria, pero el señor Esparaván se negó.

- Es un placer que me llenes la casa de gente, Zelda. Es más, me alegra tener al rey Link en mi casa. – Radge hizo un amago de reverencia, y Link se echó a reír, aunque su carcajada sonó muy débil. – Hasta al malhumorado de Leclas...

- Señor, yo soy Reizar, y esta chica a la que ha abrazado tan efusivamente es...

- Tetra, capitana. – la princesa se adelantó y tendió la mano. – Le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

- Es un placer. Lamento las circunstancias. – Radge hizo una señal con la barbilla a Zelda y ella, con una rapidez pasmosa, puso sobre una mesa platos y cuencos, en cuestión de segundos. Radge iba a comer caldo, pero al ver tanta gente, sacó una pierna de cordero y un montón de verduras para hacer un gran asado.

- ¿Circunstancias? – Link se incorporó un poco, hasta sentarse en el banco. – Tiene que ver con...

- No pasa nada... – Radge le tendió un tazón de caldo a Link, pero el rey lo rechazó. Estaba mortalmente pálido, nada que ver con los últimos días en el mar.

- Sí que pasa. Señor Esparaván, puede que usted me siga viendo como un niño, pero le recuerdo que soy rey, y por tanto, debo estar preparado para recibir cualquier noticia. – Link tomó aire y se limpió la frente. De repente, tenía mucho calor. – Señor, creo que sé de qué se trata.

Radge miró de reojo a su hija antes de hablar.

- Zelda, tenías algo de razón en tu última carta. Parece más adulto. – Radge dejó el cuenco, se sentó y, tras observar a todos los presentes, dijo: - Hace menos de dos semanas, el señor Boticario estaba en Términa, llevando a cabo un negocio, cuando se enteró que el rey Link V Barnerak estaba reclutando a soldados para invadir la península de Labrynnia. No pudo enterarse de nada más, solo que hay un grupo criminal que pretendía atentar contra la vida del rey y que se ocultaba en nuestro pacífico reino. Boticario vino nada más escuchar esas noticias, y los ancianos han aconsejado cerrar el puerto y vigilar. Mientras, una delegación ha partido hacia Kakariko, para ofrecer su ayuda en la búsqueda de esos criminales, antes de llegar a la lucha armada.

El silencio se adueñó de la cocina. Link se sentó en el banco y, tras cruzar las manos y apretar los dedos, anunció:

- Vaati se dirigue hacia aquí, y esto es una advertencia. Cuanto antes consigamos el pendiente que se oculta en la Torre de Ambi, mejor será para Labrynnia.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, y no supieron que añadir a continuación. Radge servió el estofado, ayudado por Zelda, y comieron alrededor de la mesa baja. El señor Esparaván trató de mantener arriba los ánimos, y para ello lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a su hija por la enorme espada que portaba. La biggoron yacía, junto con las botas y las capas, en la entrada. Zelda empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, y al hacerlo, la caballero empezó a sentirse más relajada.

Al acabar, Leclas y Tetra, como si estuvieran conectados, saltaron al mismo tiempo para anunciar que ellos fregarían los platos. Mientras Reizar trataba de convencerles para que le dejaran a él, Zelda se percató de que Link no había tocado su plato para nada.

- Sigues con mala cara. – comentó.

- Como siempre. – Link se pasó la mano por el rostro. – Zelda, ha sido muy extraño... De repente, he tenido una visión.

- Se supone que puedes ver el futuro, es lógico.

- Hasta ahora, todas mis visiones las he tenido mientras dormía, jamás estando despierto. Ha sido darle la mano a tu alcalde y ver... ver... – Link se detuvo. El rey suspiró, y apartó el plato, asqueado.

- No es la primera vez que ves destrucción en tus sueños. Y sobre la videncia... – Zelda se acomodó. – Pues eso significa que tus poderes se van desarrollando. Saharasala dijo algo de que tus poderes aumentaban, así que...

Link asintió, aunque al hacerlo Zelda percibió que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la piel macilenta. Radge también se dio cuenta, y propuso al rey que se echara a dormir la siesta mientras el resto del grupo visitaba la torre Ambi. Link empezó a quejarse, diciendo que no quería ser una carga y que debía ir él también a la torre, pero Zelda le cortó enseguida:

- Chico, la torre Ambi pertenece a la familia Ralph, herederos de la reina. El señor Raph es el único que tiene la llave, y hay que pedirle permiso.

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? - Leclas intervino, enfadado.

- Es un detalle sin importancia. Anda, Link, tú te echas un rato y luego seguimos hablando. – Zelda se puso en pie.

- Puedes usar el dormitorio de mi hija, es el único que tiene cama. Esta tarde puedo poner los sacos. – Radge explicó que, desde hacia muchos años, no recibía a tanta gente en la casa. Zelda acompañó a Link entre las pasarelas hacia la antigua habitación de la chica.

- ¿Y tú, dónde...? – Link pasó a la habitación, grande y con pocos muebles.

- Yo no duermo nunca aquí. – Zelda señaló con la cabeza hacia el jardín que se veía al otro lado de la ventana. Allí, había una hamaca.

- Es cierto, tú siempre... – Link se sentó en la cama. - ... duermes al aire libre. Me sorprende que no te hayas puesto enferma.

Zelda sonrió. Miró los rincones de su habitación, mirada que compartió con Link. Era un lugar luminoso, cuadrado y ancho, con paredes blancas. En un rincón, un tocador de madera con un taburete era la única concesión femenina al lugar. El resto, desde la cama, una simple tarima con un colchón, el armario (una cómoda cuadrada y simple), hasta el suelo respiraba austeridad. Colgadas en un gancho, había distintos tipos de espadas de madera, y sobre una pequeña estantería, una colección de frascos de semillas, cuchillos y libros. Link inclinó la cabeza y pudo leer algunos de los títulos: Antología de cuentos, poemas épicos clásicos, un atlas, una enciclopedia... Sobre la estantería, apoyado en la pared, había un cuadro muy extraño.

- Sabía que, de todas las cosas de esta habitación, esa te iba a llamar la atención. – Zelda tomó el cuadro y lo acercó a Link: - Es una lámina, y según me dijo mi padre, perteneció a mi madre. Cuando me nombraste caballero, la enmarcó y me la regaló. Ah... Y aquí está la brújula que me regalaste. Suerte que me la olvidé el día que regresé a Kakariko. Si no, me la habría quitado ese vejestorio.

- Es el héroe del tiempo. – Link miró el cuadro, admirado. Era un grabado sencillo, hecho con trazos largos y angulosos, poco frecuentes. Mostraba a un niño, de orejas puntiagudas y cabellos largos. Justo sobre su cabeza, estaba el símbolo que había captado la mirada del rey: – Esto de aquí es el Triforce.

Mientras Link pasaba la yema de los dedos por la forma del triforce, sintió a mirada de Zelda sobre él.

- ¿Piensas mucho en él, verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar Link.

- ¿En quién? – Zelda le quitó el cuadro de las manos.

- En Urbión. – Link bostezó. Zelda miraba al exterior, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A la brillante luz del mediodía labrynnes, su cabello era de un rojo tan vivo como la sangre. Se dio cuenta entonces el rey de que Zelda tenía unos hombros frágiles y pequeños, algo que normalmente no se veía por las hombreras protectoras o porque estaba en tensión. Ahora estaba triste, y eso se veía por el ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. – Siento haber sacado el tema...

- No pasa nada.

- En el sueño que suelo tener, al que veo siempre es a Urbión, nunca a Vaati o a Aganhim. – otro bostezo deformó la voz del rey. – Y también veo... veo...

Zelda se limpió una lágrima. Era algo que, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, permanecía en ella y sus sentimientos. Cuando pensaba en Urbión, recordaba dos cosas: el día que la abrazó por primera vez, y el día que descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones. Y a pesar de saber que había sido su enemigo, que la traicionó; su pecho le dolía casi tanto como cuando veía a Link con Tetra.

- ¿Alteza? – Zelda se giró, pues se había percatado de que Link dejó de hablar. Con razón, pues se había quedado dormido, echado de lado, con las sandalias aún puestas. Se acercó y se agachó para quitárselas. Al hacerlo, se le escapó un suspiro. - ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

* * *

Mientras Link dormía como un leño en el dormitorio de Zelda, la caballero, acompañada por Leclas y Reizar, caminó hacia una de las mejores casas de Lyn. Incluso desde la distancia, podía verse: una gran casa con las paredes encaladas y el tejado de un brillante color terroso. Fue construida sobre un acantilado. Al acercarse, pudieron ver las estatuas que decoraban la entrada, y los mosaicos que recubrían los antepechos de las ventanas. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal, la verja labrada en formas vegetales que rodeaba el lugar.

- Esta gente tiene pasta. – comentó Reizar, con un brillo ambicioso en los ojos.

- Y lo dice el tipo que es amigo de una princesa. – añadió Leclas.

A Zelda se le escapó una risa, pero enseguida percibió que a Reizar no le había hecho gracia ese comentario. Con todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio de la travesía en el mar, la guerrero no había tenido ocasión para preguntarle al mercenario por su relación con la princesa. ¿Cómo se habían conocido¿Era ella la razón por la que tuvo de huir de Salamance? Aunque Zelda creía que no había huido jamás de esa ciudad, sino, no hubiera propuesto regresar. ¿Entonces, qué pasaba con él?

Por lo menos, se había desecho de ella por unas horas, pues Zelda le propuso que permaneciera en la casa de los Esparaván hasta que Link despertara. Por supuesto, a "la capitana" le faltaron segundos para aceptar la proposición.

- Bien, esto es la casa de la familia Ralph. – dijo Zelda. Tiró de una cuerda y la campana de bronce tañó dos veces.

Una criada vestida de uniforme negro con un brillante delantal blanco llegó por el largo camino de grava, arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo a pocos metros, y luego, con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la entrada.

- Zelda, que alegría verte.

Habría sonado más creíble si la criada hubiera sonreído o abierto de inmediato la puerta. En su lugar, se detuvo a pocos metros de la verja. Zelda sonrió de lado.

- ¿Está Miranda?

- La señorita está descansando, venga luego.

- Nos está esperando. – Zelda se apoyó en la puerta. – Vamos, Sigfel, no me obligue a recordar viejos tiempos...

La criada sonrió al fin. Descorrió el pasador y tiró de la verja. Mientras todo el grupo pasaba, comentó:

- No, por las diosas... Otro jarrón roto, no... Pasen, señores. Veré si la señorita Miranda está en condiciones de recibir visitas.

La criada avanzó despacio hacia la puerta trasera, y Zelda la siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sigfel, por favor, por la entrada del servicio, no. – gritó alguien. Su voz les llegó desde algún lugar en las alturas, y el grupo levantó la vista. La única que no se sorprendió ante la situación fue Zelda.

- Hola, Miranda.

La chica estaba asomada a la ventana. Tenía un cabello negro tan largo que parecía colgar hasta el mismo suelo.

- Hola, Zelda. Mi padre me contó lo de esta mañana... ¿Estos son tus primos?

Zelda asintió.

- Ahora te los presento. – Zelda, con las manos en el bolsillo, caminó más aprisa. Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y penetró en el gran vestíbulo decorado con maderas nobles. Leclas, detrás de ella, estaba bastante colorado.

- Eh, tenías razón. Hay chicas guapas en Lynn. – Leclas se giraba para mirar a la ventana otra vez. – Es un bellezón... ¿Es gordita o delgada¿Alta o baja? Eh, Zelda, di algo.

Zelda se giró tan bruscamente que asustó a los dos chicos.

- Leclas, Miranda...

- Perdonad, ahora bajo.

Otra vez les hablaba desde las alturas. La chica estaba sentada en una silla con unas ruedas a los lados. Movió las ruedas y colocó la silla sobre una plataforma de madera. Sigfel, la criada, tomó una manivela y empezó a girar. La plataforma descendió lentamente hasta el suelo. Miranda Ralph, con una gran sonrisa, empujó la silla hasta llegar frente a Zelda.

- Miranda, estos son Leclas y Reizar de Beele...

- ¿Este es Leclas? – Miranda tomó la mano del susodicho y la apretó con firmeza. – Zelda me escribe cartas muy divertidas, y siempre me río con sus anécdotas.

El chico no sabía como reaccionar. Primero, con sorpresa, y luego, con pena. Miranda no podía tener más de unos 16 o 17 años. Las manos eran suaves y blancas, la piel hermosa ligeramente bronceada, y los chispeantes ojos dorados impresionaban a cualquiera. Ver a alguien tan hermoso atrapado en una silla le había provocado un sentimiento de lástima que a duras penas supo contener.

- Es un placer conocerte, Miranda. – Leclas apretó la mano.

- Mir, siento mucho molestarte a la hora de la siesta. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Zelda fue directa al grano. Miranda asintió. Pidió a Sigfel que les llevara té frío a la biblioteca.

Zelda empujó la silla, mientras Miranda hablaba de cosas intrascendentes, como la boda reciente de una compañera de la escuela, la jubilación de la señorita Mariposa, y la muerte por culpa de unas fiebres malignas del alcalde de Ciudad Simetría. Durante la charla, Leclas y Reizar caminaban detrás, aún sorprendido por la belleza y también por la desgracia de Miranda Ralph.

Ya en la biblioteca, una estancia pequeña en comparación con el resto de la casa, pero mucho más acogedora, Zelda cerró la puerta.

- Mir, necesitamos convencer a tu padre para que nos deje la llave de la Torre Ambi.

Miranda apretó los dedos. Su expresión risueña y divertida se había transformado en algo más dura y severa.

- La torre Ambi... ¿Por qué quieres volver a ese sitio? – Miranda miró a los supuestos primos de Zelda.

- Hay un motivo, y tiene que ver con mi tarea de caballero de Hyrule.

- ¿Tiene también que ver con las noticias de tu amigo el rey Link y su intención de invadirnos? – Miranda seguía hablando con un tono duro y frío. - ¿Servirá de algo que te de la llave?

- No te lo puedo asegurar, pero ayudaría bastante.

Sigfel interrumpió la conversación. Entró con una gran bandeja con unos vasos altos de cristal fino tallado, y, sin decir nada más, se marchó. Leclas vio como la criada se quedaba apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, antes de que esta se cerrase.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer... – Miranda miró hacia la ventana con los ojos soñadores. – A mi padre no le gusta que te mencione.

Zelda suspiró. Reizar, que permanecía de pie evidentemente incómodo, observaba las reacciones de la guerrero. Desde la distancia, Reizar pensó que Zelda se mostraba impasible, calmada, pero sus ojos rasgados estaban semicerrados. De lo poco que conocía a la muchacha, ese gesto indicaba que trataba de ocultar lo que pensaba.

- Hace dos semanas, hizo un descubrimiento asombroso. – Miranda señaló con a los invitados que podían tomar los vasos de té frío. – La torre Ambi fue construida por la reina Ambi, de la cual soy descendiente. Cuenta la leyenda que mandó construirla para alcanzar a los dioses. Para ello, empleó como esclavos a todos los habitantes de la península de Labrynnia. Su locura se debía a que un espíritu llamado Devian se había apoderado de ella.

- El Héroe del Tiempo deshizo el entuerto. – recitó Zelda. – La maestra Mariposa solía contarnos esa historia todos los años.

- Exactamente: el Héroe, atravesando las puertas del tiempo y el espacio, apareció en Labrynnia y venció al espíritu malvado. La torre se quedó a medio camino, la reina Ambi agradecida hizo crear una estatua en honor al héroe, y cedió el poder de la corona al pueblo de Lynn. Por ese motivo, el reino de Labrynnia es independiente del reino de Hyrule. – Miranda dejó de hablar para beber un poco de té. – Mi padre está obsesionado con esa historia, y se dedica a investigar los restos de la torre Ambi. Desde hace dos semanas, desde el descubrimiento, actúa de una forma extraña, absorbido por la tarea.

A Leclas, quién la historia le interesaba normalmente poco, entendió una cosa, y era que el antepasado de Zelda, el héroe del Tiempo, y la antepasada de Miranda, la reina Ambi, habían sido amigos y enemigos. Era bastante curioso que ambas chicas fueran amigas.

- ¿Qué descubrió tu padre, hace dos semanas? – preguntó Reizar.

- Una estancia nueva, desconocida, en la última planta... Allí dentro lo único que hay es un espejo asombroso, con un marco dorado que se conserva en perfecto estado, a pesar de tener casi más de 1000 años. – Miranda lo dijo como si fuera algo habitual en su vida, pero Zelda dio un ligero respingo.

El resto también se sobresaltó, pues Sigfel entró sin avisar.

- Señora, creo que su padre... viene hacia aquí.

- Ja, como en los viejos tiempos. – Miranda movió la silla de ruedas. – Perdonen, mi padre tiene un humor de perros. Por favor, tenéis que...

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... – Zelda hizo un gesto hacia la ventana, y Leclas y Reizar, que habían permanecido mudos todo el rato, la siguieron. Los tres saltaron por la ventana de la biblioteca y corrieron hacia la verja. Escucharon como Miranda le pedía a Sigfel que recogiera los vasos antes de que llegara el señor. La chica se asomó por la ventana y dijo:

- ¡A las ocho en la puerta de la torre!

Zelda le hizo un gesto de confirmación, y Miranda se apartó de la ventana.

* * *

Tetra, sola en la cocina de los Esparaván, ojeaba un libro de botánica. Las ilustraciones estaban firmadas por una tal Malon Esparavan, y eran bastante antiguas. Según Radge, habían estado en la familia desde tiempos lejanos.

- A mi esposa le gustaba mucho mirarlas. – comentó Reizar.

- ¿La madre de Zelda? – Tetra miró hacia un retrato que estaba colgado en un rincón. Cuando lo miró antes, pudo comprobar que los ojos rasgados y el cabello rojo eran la herencia que Clara Esparaván hizo a su única hija.

- Sí... Tetra¿eres de Gadia, verdad?

- Sí, señor, de Ciudad Salamance.

Radge se sentó en la mesa y observó a la joven hyliana. Tetra había fingido que solo era una marinera, pero los ojos observadores de Radge habían detectado que ocultaba algún secreto. El grupo formado por Zelda, Reizar y Leclas llevaban varias horas fuera. Link seguía dormido, tal y como comprobó Tetra al pasar por el dormitorio. La chica estaba algo enfadada porque Reizar le pidió que se quedara. A ella no le importaba hacer compañía al señor Esparaván, y tampoco cuidar de Link. Podía entender la reacción de Reizar. Si iban a la torre y encontraban algo peligroso, ella no sería de mucha ayuda.

Un barullo de pasos y un golpe seco distrajeron a Tetra de estos pensamientos. Link, con una sandalia en la mano y otra en el pie, abrió de repente la puerta corredera.

- Per... perdón. – recuperada toda su vitalidad, Link entró en la cocina. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormiendo¿Dónde están Zelda y Leclas¿Y Reizar?

- Antes que nada, siéntate y respira hondo. – Radge le cedió su sitio sobre el cojín. Al ver la vacilación del chico, le dijo: - No hay peligro alguno, vamos, siéntate.

Link obedeció al fin. Se había despertado en el dormitorio de Zelda, tan confuso al principio que no sabía ni donde estaba ni porqué. La habitación entera estaba teñida de un color entre rosado y anaranjado, y la luz mortecina del sol le había dado de lleno en los ojos. Entonces, el rey recordó que estaban en Lynn, península de Labrynnia, que debían entrar en la Torre de Ambi y encontrar el siguiente orbe, y que en unos días, su homólogo asesinaría a todos los ciudadanos de la villa. Por ese motivo, salió con precipitación de la estancia. Como no estaba acostumbrado a usar sandalias y mucho menos a correr con ellas, se había tropezado antes de llegar.

- Mi hija ha ido a pedirle la llave de la torre a una amiga, Miranda Ralph. – Reizar colocó una fuente con galletas de avena y un vaso de zumo. Link negó con cortesía, pero el señor Esparaván le insistió para que cogiera al menos una. – ¿No os ha contado nada sobre la torre de Ambi, verdad?

- ¿Quién, Zelda? Poco, creo que ya estuvo dentro, hace tiempo. – Link recordó que Zelda no había sido capaz de localizar el lugar del sueño hasta que leyó los lugares donde había columnas retorcidas.

Radge encendió una pipa, observó a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente. Los dos eran rubios, hylians y encima, tenían la misma forma de mirar. Sin embargo, Tetra parecía sana; Link, a su lado, con las mejillas hundidas y las ojeras parecía un fantasma.

- Ralphie, digo, Ralph es el dueño de la torre, y está cerrada con llave, rodeada por una verja de alambres de espino y cristales. Solo él y su ayudante entran en la torre para realizar sus investigaciones sobre la arquitectura o los objetos que encuentran. – Radge miró hacia el retrato de Clara.

- No lo sabíamos, Zelda no me ha comentado nada. – Link mordisqueó una galleta, pensativo.

- No me sorprende. Mi hija no habla jamás de esa torre, y estoy seguro de que, de no ser por sus tareas como caballero, no entraría otra vez. – Radge se mordió la lengua. Había hablado demasiado, como siempre.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Zelda en la torre? – inquirió Tetra.

- Um... – Radge tuvo que aspirar y soltar cuatro veces humo de la pipa para atreverse a hablar. – Si mi hija no os lo ha contado, creo que yo no tengo derecho. Pero para ella debe ser duro estar ahí. Por eso, si te encuentras bien, quizá deberías reunirte con el resto. Además, Ralph no soporta a mi hija, como la vea merodeando la torre...

Link asintió. Se metió en la boca tres o cuatro galletas y se puso las botas. Tetra le había seguido, pero sin saber exactamente qué iba a hacer.

- ¿No vienes?

- Yo... Solo te acompañaré hasta la torre. No creo que sea de mucha utilidad. – Tetra se puso sus zapatos con vacilación.

- Claro que serás de utilidad. Al menos, me harás compañía. – Link se mordió el labio. Su arco, el carcaj con flechas y la flauta estaban guardadas en el armario de la entrada. Tomó los dos primeros objetos y se los tendió a Tetra. – Toma, con esto te defenderás.

- Pero si yo... sé muy poco de manejar un arco. – Tetra denegó el regalo, pero Link insistió.

- El arco fue mi primera arma, y me ha sido muy útil. Yo usaré esto. – Guardó la flauta en un bolsillo interior de la túnica. – Vamos.

Tetra sonrió. Colocó el carcaj a la espalda y sostuvo el sencillo arco en alto, para medir la tensión de las cuerdas. Le sorprendió comprobar que la cuerda estaba muy tensa, y se preguntó como era posible que alguien con el aspecto delicado de Link podía sostener las cuerdas y apuntar.

Al salir de la casa, Link se detuvo frente a un hermoso reloj de sol. Las líneas indicaban que acababan de dar las 8 y media de la tarde.


	22. Capítulo 22 La Torre

Capítulo 22. La Torre.

Media hora antes de que el rey se despertara sobresaltado en el dormitorio de Zelda, al otro lado de la villa de Lynn, tres personas caminaban a paso lento hacia una verja de alambres. Al llegar, la chica pelirroja se apoyó sobre los alambres y miró hacia una torre, de piedra grisácea y verdosa por culpa del musgo.

- ¿No deberíamos avisar a Link? – preguntó Leclas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado del camino. Reizar también estaba afectado por el calor, pues una capa de sudor le tapaba el rostro como un velo. El muchacho, que casi siempre se mantenía en una actitud chulesca, ahora estaba todo colorado. La única que permanecía fresca como una lechuga era Zelda.

- ¿Por qué debemos esperar a que tu amiga nos traiga esa llave? – preguntó el mercenario. – Me refiero a que, si te pones esa poderosa máscara, podrías entrar sin dificultad.

No hubo respuesta. Zelda siguió mirando las ruinas de la torre con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

- Oye, Reizar... – Leclas llamó al mercenario. Cuando este se acercó lo suficiente le susurró al oído: - ¿Por qué se supone que esta cosa es un lugar importante? Solo son un montón de piedras...

- Ya oíste a Miranda: es el resto de una torre que la reina Ambi construyó para equipararse a los dioses.

Leclas se encogió de hombros. El sabio del bosque se había imaginado un lugar como una gran torre con aspecto aterrador. Sin embargo, veía una especie de cilindro cortado por la mitad, lleno de cascotes y agujeros.

- El padre de Miranda es un tipo que sabe hacer magia. – Zelda tomó una piedra. Había salido de su estado de hipnosis. A los ojos de Reizar, le pareció que había envejecido unos cuantos años.

Zelda arrojó la piedra por encima de la valla, y al instante, unos rayos violetas desintegraron a la "intrusa". Zelda se giró con los brazos en jarras.

- Si queréis que acabe siendo un pollo al horno, lo hago encantada.

- No comprendo... por qué no nos has contado antes todo esto. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el barco, podríamos haber preparado algún plan o... – empezó a quejarse Reizar.

- La verdad es que no me apetecía en absoluto, y no me esperaba que ese Vaati fuera a atacar mi aldea. Todo está controlado, ya pensé por todos vosotros. – Zelda se dirigió a Leclas. – Oye, gruñón¿crees que tu habilidad de los minish puede ayudarnos a pasar al otro lado de la valla?

- Sí, pero entonces tendréis "duende" frito. – Leclas se sacudió el polvo del camino de las botas. – Ya podrías haberlo dicho, carajo, y ahorrarnos la escenita de la huida.

- Quería comprobar si Miranda y tú hacíais buena pareja, pero ya vi que estaba equivocada. Ella es mejor hablada que tú. – Zelda se cruzó de brazos, con una falsa expresión de enfado. Leclas, en cambio, bufó de rabia.

- Vale, podría intentarlo. No perdamos más el tiempo.

- ¿Y Link¿No debería acompañarnos? – inquirió entonces Reizar.

- Mejor le dejamos fuera. – Leclas apartó las manos. Antes de dar una palmada y desaparecer, añadió: - Se le veía demasiado débil para ayudarnos, estará más seguro en casa de la Zanahoria.

Zelda quiso darle una colleja, pero justo entonces, Leclas se volatizó en el aire. Maldiciendo al shariano, la muchacha trató de perseguirle, pero el pequeño protector de los minish caminaba realmente rápido para su tamaño. No tuvieron que aguardar mucho Zelda y Reizar, pues enseguida, Leclas apareció al otro lado de la cancela y les abrió.

- ¿Te duelen los huesos? – preguntó Reizar, al ver que Leclas caminaba un poco encorvado.

- Solo cuando me hacen preguntas estúpidas. – musitó Leclas.

- En ese caso, Leclas, quédate aquí fuera. – Zelda le dio un golpe en el hombro, y el shariano se sentó en el suelo. – Si ves que viene alguien, nos avisas. Al señor Ralph no le hará mucha gracia si me encuentra por aquí.

Esta última frase lo dijo más para sí misma, pero Reizar la escuchó. Leclas hubiera seguido a la pareja de buen grado, pero los huesos que más le dolían eran precisamente los de las piernas.

"Cuando me sienta mejor, iré tras ellos"

Todo parecía ir bien: los restos de la torre no daban ni la mitad de miedo que el templo en la región pantanosa de Tabantha. Reizar no creía siquiera que aquello fuera una pista fiable. Aunque Leclas había tratado de explicarle como mil veces que Link tenía sueños que se convertían en realidad, para el mercenario, a pesar de estar criado en una zona cercana al legendario árbol Maku, seguía sin creer en esa habilidad.

La puerta cedió ante la fuerza de Zelda, y los dos entraron en el interior de la Torre de Ambi. En efecto, era una ruina auténtica. Durante siglos de erosión, las piedras de las paredes habían perdido parte de sus grabados. En las esquinas, había materiales de excavación, linternas, papeles y unos cascos. Zelda los miró y siguió caminando.

- Miranda hizo un comentario sobre un espejo en una habitación secreta, en la última planta. – empezó a decir Reizar.

- Sí, no estoy sorda. Yo también lo escuché.

- Vi que te asustabas.

Zelda caminaba por delante, con las manos en los bolsillos. No había desenvainado la biggoron porque presentía que en la Torre no había ningún enemigo. Sin embargo, desde que Miranda había mencionado el espejo, sentía que debía verlo con sus propios ojos. Zelda no había tenido tantos sueños proféticos como Link, solo una vez tuvo uno, y cambió su vida y su forma de actuar para siempre. Por ese motivo, sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo de ver aquel espejo. Las preguntas de Reizar la ponían bastante nerviosa.

- No tiene importancia. – Zelda, con un gesto de la mano, dio a entender que no iba a decir nada más. Reizar, para desviar la conversación, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué el padre de Miranda te tiene tanta manía? – Reizar esperó en vano a que Zelda se dignara a responder.

Estaban subiendo unas escaleras de mármol tan desgastado que había que sujetarse a las cuerdas colocadas en la pared y en el saliente para evitar tropezarse. Encima, la oscuridad creciente hacía más díficil saber donde ponían los pies. Las escaleras ascendían en espiral. Pronto, Reizar solo era capaz de distinguir la melena rojiza de Zelda en la oscuridad.

- Hagamos un intercambio. – empezó a decir Zelda. – Yo te cuento algo, y tú me cuentas algo a mí. Creo que es lo justo.

- Um... De acuerdo. Empiezan las damas.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Tetra, Altea o como quiera que sea?

- Más o menos como Link: paseando por las calles de Salamance. Yo era un recién llegado, quería apuntarme a los torneos para seleccionar a los futuros aprendices de caballero, ella es una chica bastante bonita, yo tenía ganas de entablar relaciones con las chicas de la ciudad... y poco más.

Zelda reconoció que la historia le hizo la suficiente gracia para sonreír.

- Ahora a tí. ¿Por qué el padre de Miranda te tiene tanta manía?

- Porque yo soy la responsable de que su hija esté en una silla de ruedas. – fue el sucinto comentario de Zelda. Luego, la caballero volvió a preguntar: - ¿Fue Tetra la razón por la que saliste pitando de Salamance?

- Cuando me enteré que era la princesa Altea, quise ir a verla en su palacio... y los guardias pensaron que era un asaltante. – Reizar deseaba preguntarle a Zelda algo más sobre la historia de Miranda, pero en su lugar decidió darle un respiro a la guerrero. - ¿Te gusta Link?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante tontería?

- ¿Vale responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta? – replicó Reizar con rapidez.

- En este caso, sí que vale.

- Pero no has respondido.

- ¿Y por qué carajo tendría que responderte a esa pregunta, viejo cotilla?

Reizar se libró de contestar, pero perdió la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad. Zelda, distraída por culpa del enfado, pisó un escalón que se deshizo bajo sus botas como mantequilla. La muchacha cayó de espaldas. Reizar tuvo los reflejos suficientes para sujetarla a tiempo.

- Uf... Pesas un quintal, zanahoria.

- Imbécil. – Zelda se incorporó sola. Aunque acababa de insultarle, se echó a reír. – Gracias, de todas formas.

Habían llegado al final de las escaleras. Allí, había unos picos y una pala abandonados, como en la parte de abajo. Además, había un poco de luz, proveniente de una lámpara. Zelda la tomó, murmuró algo y luego dirigió el haz hacia el final del oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Reizar, en voz muy baja.

- Creo que el señor Ralph anda por aquí. Pensaba que por las tardes se dedicaba al estudio, no a excavar. – Zelda contempló el oscuro pasillo.

Había sido un lugar más amplio en sus buenos tiempos, pero ahora grandes escombros de múltiples formas ocupaban parte del espacio. El señor Ralph y sus ayudantes habían apartado los escombros para crear un hueco, de tal forma que podían pasar en fila. La luz del farol iluminó un amplio charco de sangre.

- Maldita sea... – Zelda desenvainó la biggoron. – Reizar, creo que se nos han adelantado.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que se trata del padre de Miranda? Que yo sepa, él debe estar en su casa. Salimos de allí por la ventana precisamente porque...

- Sigfel no ve muy bien, pero escucha estupendamente. Seguro que no quería que siguieramos hablando. – Zelda se mordió el labio. - ¿No sientes algo, al final del pasillo? Reizar... – Zelda se giró, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Por unos segundos pensó que el mercenario le estaba tomando el pelo, o quizá que las sospechas de Kafei eran ciertas, y no era de fiar.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sobre el mercenario había una masa informe de color morado. Reizar trataba de quitársela, pero había perdido la espada. Sin vacilar, Zelda realizó un giro y una estocada con la gran biggoron, y la masa quedó convertida en tres trozos que se cayeron al suelo, junto con el mercenario.

- Agh... – Reizar se puso en pie enseguida. – Gracias, Zelda.

- Esto son... ¿Chuchus? – Zelda rozó con la punta de la espada lo que quedó de la masa informe. – Nunca los había visto atacar de esta manera...

- Yo que sé... Al final del pasillo se ve otra luz. – Reizar se limpió un poco de masa. - ¿Seguimos adelante?

Zelda, tras unos segundos de vacilación, asintió.

* * *

"Si no fuera por sus deberes de caballero, Zelda no entraría en la torre..." pensaba Link, mientras caminaba a paso ligero acompañado por Tetra. Como ninguno de los dos conocía Lynn y encima habían salido corriendo de la casa del señor Esparaván, tuvieron que preguntar la dirección a los aldeanos que encontraron. El temor que el rey vio en sus ojos le hizo sentir culpable. Todos temían el ataque inminente de las tropas del rey Link, es decir, él mismo. ¿Cómo hacerles comprender que aquel no era él, sino un impostor? "Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes... pero para ello debemos salir via marítima, y entonces nos encontraremos con la flota. No podremos contra todo un ejército" 

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Tetra.

- En que he sido un estúpido. – Link detuvo sus pasos y se dio un golpe en la frente. – Zelda me lo dijo: la península de Labrynnia solo está comunicada por mar. No hay salida por tierra, por tanto, si atacan desde la costa... Nos atraparan.

Link empezó a caminar deprisa, tanto que Tetra tenía que casi correr para alcanzarle.

- Pero... Esa cosa que andáis buscando, uno de esos orbes, estará en la torre...

- ¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa? – Link ya podía ver una estructura de piedra en medio de la espesura del bosque. Hacía calor, pero a él le recorría un sudor frío. – Todo son suposiciones. Yo soñé con Saharasala, mi maestro, en una habitación en ruinas; al mismo tiempo que Zelda soñaba con la torre de Ambi. Los dos relacionamos nuestros sueños y pensamos que eran proféticos. Debí asegurarme. – Link se detuvo en seco en medio del camino. Tetra también, y los dos juntos miraron hacia un bulto frente a ellos.

- Señorita... – Link se acercó a una chica que yacía, con los ojos cerrados, al lado de una especie de carrito. Aparte de un corte en la frente y un par de rasguños en los brazos, la chica parecía estar bien. Abrió los ojos cuando Link la llamó, e inmediatamente se sentó, usando la fuerza de sus brazos.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! – le suplicó. – Me llamo Miranda Ralph, y debo ir a la torre de Ambi, en seguida.

- Nosotros también. ¿Ralph? - Tetra colocó bien el carrito, aunque se dio cuenta que una de las ruedas se había partido a la mitad.

- Sí, soy Miranda Ralph... ¿Vosotros sois amigos de Zelda? – Miranda indicó a Link que la ayudara para sentarse otra vez en el asiento del carrito. El rey extrajo la flauta y tocó la canción de curación, con lo que las heridas dejaron de sangrar. Miranda, asombrada, recuperó el habla a tiempo para decir: - ¡Tú eres Link¡El rey de Hyrule!

Link, todo colorado, admitió que en efecto era él. Miranda primero le miró con sospecha, y luego, sonriendo, añadió:

- Eres como me imaginaba. Zelda siempre me cuenta tus historias. Me parecía raro que quisieras atacar la península...

- Miranda, perdona, pero estoy preocupado por Zelda, Leclas y Reizar. – interrumpió Link. - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te has arriesgado a venir en tu estado por este camino lleno de baches?

- He recorrido este camino muchas veces, este carro es especial pues me permite moverme con libertad, pero alguien ha tocado el freno y... – Miranda se mordió el labio. – Mi padre... no ha vuelto a casa, y sé que Zelda está esperandome en la puerta. Espero que no lleguen a verse, pero por si acaso, he venido. Es raro que mi padre esté hasta tan tarde en la torre, aunque últimamente actúa de una forma extraña.

- Comprendo, pero sin tu silla, quizá deberías quedarte aquí. – Link vaciló. Miranda le miró entre apenada y resignada. Link observó la expresión de la chica, buscó el consejo de Tetra con la mirada y finalmente, asintió: - Vale, echame los brazos al cuello, a ver si puedo llevarte.

* * *

En el interior de la torre, Zelda se detuvo. El pasillo terminaba abruptamente en una puerta de madera gruesa. Durante el camino, se habían encontrado con algún chuchu, de la variedad más inofensiva. Reizar se los quitó de encima sin la ayuda de Zelda, y la caballero ni se molestó en sacar la biggoron. El farol iluminaba otro charco de sangre, justo debajo del quicio de la puerta. 

- Esta debe ser la sala de la que habló Miranda, la que tiene un espejo dorado. – Zelda tragó saliva. "Pero seré tonta... ¿Cómo es posible que tenga miedo, cuando me he enfrentado a dragones, pulpos gigantes, escorpiones y hasta al señor del Mundo Oscuro?" Pero era cierto, estaba aterrada. La mano que había posado sobre la tabla de madera sin picaporte temblaba sin control.

- Zelda... ¿estas bien?

- Yo no sé si debo entrar o no en este lugar. – Zelda estuvo tentada en dar un paso atrás.

- Tampoco yo lo sé, pero esta sangre debe pertenecer a...

No hizo falta que Reizar dijera el nombre de la posible víctima, pues escucharon un grito de dolor agudo, que provino del interior de la torre. Aparte de ellos, solo otra persona podía estar en la torre. Zelda tomó la decisión y tiró de una patada la puerta, mientras desenvainaba la biggoron. Reizar la siguió de cerca, también armado, aunque su gesto era más vacilante. La guerrero sorteó el charco de sangre de un salto y se plantó en el centro de la sala.

Había, en efecto, un espejo de marco dorado, y frente a él, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que se retorcía de dolor en el aire. Una nube morada y verdosa rodeaba el cuerpo como si fuera un aura. La sangre provenía de unas heridas profundas en sus manos y en las piernas. De seguir así, moriría desangrado.

La puerta volvió a colocarse en su sitio, con el sonido de una plancha de metal. La luz pasó de dorada a verdosa. Zelda buscaba con la mirada al monstruo que atacaba al señor Ralph, evitando mirar al espejo de marco dorado. Sin embargo, supo que la respuesta estaba allí.

En efecto, reflejado en la superficie oscura del espejo estaba el joven hylian de piel azulada y cabellos plateados. De sus manos salía aquella nube tóxica que mataba al padre de Miranda.

- Maldito... – Zelda alzó la biggoron y arremetió contra el espejo. La bigorron atravesó la superficie, pero ni quebró la imagen ni llegó hasta el joven.

- Zelda, deja de atacar el espejo. – Reizar trató de cortar en dos la masa que envolvía al señor Ralph, pero su espada también atravesaba el aire.

Todo lo que sucedía en la habitación parecía el efecto de un mal sueño: las paredes se combaban y giraban sobre sí mismas, las sombras crecían y decrecían como si cientos de personas entraran y salieran a la vez. Zelda tenía que fruncir los ojos para concentrarse. El tipo del espejo se reía, y por segundos le pareció ver el rostro de Urbión. Esto, en vez de darle fuerzas para luchar, la dejó confusa.

- ¡Zelda! Al señor Ralph le pasa algo... – trató de advertirla Reizar. En efecto, el cuerpo del arqueólogo descendió. Cuando los pies se posaron sobre el suelo de la habitación en ruinas, los ojos del hombre se abrieron, mostrando una gran pupila negra sin final, como las de un tiburón.

Esa mirada no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Zelda seguía quieta, frente al espejo, incapaz de moverse. Reizar no comprendía que pasaba, pero se decidió a actuar. Como muchas veces en su vida, primero estaba la supervivencia, luego el dinero y por último (en último lugar, si hay que ser sincero), el honor. Reizar arrojó una bomba de humo hacia el señor Ralph, pero este avanzó sin ni siquiera pestañear. Soltó una risotada que sonó algo femenina, y arrojó una bola eléctrica hacia Reizar. El mercenario la esquivó a duras penas. La bola se estrelló en la superficie del espejo, y entonces Zelda se giró.

- Maldita sea... – Zelda apuntó con su biggoron hacia el pecho del señor Ralph, pero no atacó. – Puedo verte, bruja, te he visto en el espejo, así que deja los juegos y muestrate.

- Oh, vaya, la niña pelirroja me ha visto... – la voz femenina surgió de la boca del arqueólogo. Reizar vio entonces que, detrás del cuerpo del hombre, había una mujer alta, de cabellos oscuros y piel cetrina. Ella era la auténtica dueña de los ojos negros y opacos. – Si tan lista eres, supongo que ya sabrás quien soy.

- Devian, aquella que poseyó a la reina Ambi. – Zelda dio un paso al frente. – Miranda nos dijo que su padre había empezado a actuar de forma extraña desde que descubrió esta habitación. Ahora empiezo a comprender...

- Estaba encerrada en ese espejo, hasta que él me liberó. – Devian se echó a reír, y con ella el señor Ralph.

- De haberlo sabido, él no lo habría consentido. Es un mago, probablemente te habría encerrado otra vez...

- No hablo de este patético ser humano llorón. Me ha resultado útil, porque es un cuerpo alimentado con odio y deseo de venganza, pero no fue él quien me liberó. – Devian, usando el cuerpo del padre de Miranda como escudo, continuó hablando: - Fue mi amo y señor, el más poderoso de los seres que han habitado este mundo que llamais Hyrule. Lord Ganondorf... o debería llamarle con su nombre actual... Urbión.

De repente, Zelda dio un grito de rabia y se abalanzó sobre Devian. La biggoron describió cuatro círculos en el aire y en el suelo, y la marca del triforce en la mano derecha de Zelda relució de forma intermitente. Devian puso el cuerpo del señor Ralph en la trayectoria, y obligó a la guerrero a probar fintas complicadas para esquivarle. A pesar de eso, Zelda le atravesó el brazo y a punto estuvo de cortarle una pierna. "Debo ayudarla, pero no se como..." pensó Reizar. En ocasiones así, le hubiera gustado haber aprendido magia en lugar de espada, pero no había tiempo de lamentaciones.

Observando desde fuera, vio que Devian sostenía al señor Ralph a través de unas densas capas de la masa viscosa. Entonces, Reizar, empleando toda la fuerza de su brazo y también sin emitir grito alguno de advertencia, las cortó de raíz. Devian estaba ya absorta en la mirada verdosa de odio de Zelda como para que le importara el hecho de perder su escudo protector. Reizar tomó el cuerpo del señor Ralph, y entonces vio una sombra elíptica a sus pies. Levantó la mirada buscando el cuerpo que la producía. En su lugar, solo vio una gran mano que le apresó, y acto seguido, un pozo oscuro.

- ¡Reizar! – Zelda despertó de su furioso trance para tratar de ayudar al mercenario, que sostenía el cuerpo herido del arqueólogo.

- ¡Ahora no interesa! – Devian soltó otra bola eléctrica. Zelda la esquivó y arremetió con la espada. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba luchando sola. – Yo soy tu enemigo... pero me voy a retirar. Mi parte de la misión ya la he cumplido.

- ¿Qué? – Zelda, incrédula, se apartó los mechones rojizos. – Puñetera bruja, lucha hasta el final.

- ¿Para qué? Tú no eres como el héroe del tiempo. Solo alguien como él podría derrotarme. – Devian se echó a reír. - ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente, querida¿Qué has visto antes de que tu amigo nos interrumpiera?

La hechicera espectral dio un paso atrás, y su cuerpo se fundió con el espejo. Zelda vaciló, no quería asomarse otra vez a la superficie oscura, pero no podía consentir que Devian se marchara sin apenas un rasguño.

El espejo solo le devolvió su propia imagen: su traje de hombre, el cabello naranja revuelto y los ojos rasgados, desafiantes y decididos. Zelda dio un paso al frente y atravesó la superficie del espejo.

* * *

En la entrada de la torre Ambi, Leclas había recuperado el suficiente dominio de sus piernas para atraverse a avanzar en dirección de la puerta. No llegó a hacerlo, pues escuchó como le llamaban. Se giró, y se encontró con el rey Link, la princesa Tetra y la bella Miranda. Sudando a mares y con aspecto cansado, Link depositó a Miranda sobre una roca, y la muchacha se mantuvo erguida.

- Muchas gracias... – Miranda Ralph observó que Leclas estaba allí solo. - ¿Zelda ha entrado?

- Sí, acompañada de Reizar. – Leclas señaló la puerta. – Hace ya un rato, pero no he escuchado nada que indique que tengan problemas... creo.

- Mi padre aún está dentro. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Miranda miró preocupada la torre.

- Iremos a buscarles. – prometió Link.

- Yo debería quedarme aquí... pero... Reizar... – Tetra vaciló.

- Ese se sabe proteger muy bien. – Leclas dio un bufido de rabia. – Pero no te preocupes, si está en apuros, le ayudaremos.

Link iba a dar un paso, cuando sintió que toda la torre temblaba. Más bien, oscilaba ante sus ojos. Nadie más dio muestras de asustarse o sorprenderse.

- Quietos. – ordenó el rey. – Hay... algo en el ambiente.

Una sombra elíptica rodeó a la princesa de Gadia, pero la chica, con los nervios puestos en tensión, dio un salto atrás y se apartó justo a tiempo. Del cielo, cayeron dos cuerpos, que levantaron una nube de tierra. Cuando se disipó, Link descubrió que se trataba de Reizar y de un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Miranda gritó "papá" y estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento. El hombre sangraba profusamente.

- Uf... Maldita sea, me agarró una manaza de las sombras. – Reizar dejó el cuerpo del señor Ralph. Link ya tocaba la canción de la curación, y pronto sus heridas se curaron.

- ¿Dónde está Zelda? – le preguntó Leclas. Reizar les resumió el encuentro con Devian. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Link se precipitó al interior de la torre, seguido muy de cerca por Leclas. Reizar vaciló, pero se unió, tras gritarle a Tetra que permaneciera con Miranda y el señor Ralph.

Los tres chicos subiero las escaleras, con cuidado de no resbalar. Link llegó el primero, casi sin aliento. Con los latidos del corazón retumbando en las sienes, empujó la puerta de madera al final del pasillo de escombros. Mientras, Reizar comentó en voz alta que ya no quedaban rastros ni de los chuchus ni de la oscuridad que habían sentido al subir.

- Por favor, que no sea tarde... – Link abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia secreta, el lugar donde un espejo con un marco dorado aguardaba entre dos columnas retorcidas. – Pero¿qué está pasando?

- ¡Zelda! – gritó Leclas al aire. - ¿Dónde estás?

Link se había quedado paralizado. Aquella sala era donde había soñado con Saharasala, no estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, él no había visto aquel espejo. Toda la maldad que percibía en la torre provenía de su superficie oscura. Leclas se asomó al espejo, junto con Reizar. Link se mantuvo un poco atrás, pero de repente recordó la pintura de Minaya, el retrato de Zelda, y se mareó.

- ¡Está dentro del espejo! – Leclas dio un golpe a la superficie. Esta osciló como si estuviera hecha de agua y siguió mostrando un reflejo de algo inexistente. Link se atrevió a asomarse.

Eran las escaleras en espiral de la torre. Entraba luz del día por una claraboya lejana, iluminando de lleno el cabello naranja de una niña de unos siete u ocho años. Vestía un peto de cuero, y botas que le debían estar grandes. Colgando del cinto, llevaba orgullosa una espada de madera. Detrás, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco y zapatitos de fiesta, los chicos reconocieron la melena oscura y los ojos brillantes de Miranda Ralph.

- Zelda, vamos... – le pedía la niña, con voz suplicante.

- Mir, recuerda... Esto es una aventura. – la niña pelirroja se echó a reír. – Y tu vas vestida de princesita... Que cosas. ¿No quieres ver esas pinturas de las que hablaba tu padre? Yo siento mucha curiosidad...

- Ya, pero... mi padre nos dijo que es peligroso venir solas. Espera, buscaré al ayudante y...

Zelda pequeña hizo un mohín de fastidio.

- Vamos, no nos pasará nada. – le tendió la mano, y Miranda, tras vacilar un poco, aceptó. Las dos juntas subieron por la larga escalera de mármol desgastado, apoyándose en los pasamanos hechos de cuerda. Al llegar a la cima, Zelda dijo que había sido fácil. Miranda se había manchado el vestido y trataba de quitarse la mancha frotándosela con un pañuelo de encaje.

- ¿Ves? - Zelda tomó una gran lupa. Con el ojo verde deformado por la lente, se acercó a su amiga. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz masculina, grave y autoritaria. – Miranda Melissa Ralph, te has vuelto a manchar tu vestido. Pide a Sigfel que te lo lave y luego escribe cien veces "debo ser una señorita".

Miranda se echó a reír.

- Oye, Zelda... ¿Tú crees de verdad que la reina Ambi fue poseída por un demonio y que el Héroe del Tiempo la salvó?

Zelda dejó la lupa donde la había recogido. Cuando sonreía, se veía que le faltaba una de las paletas delanteras.

- No sé. Eso quizá te lo pueda responder mejor tu padre, que para eso está investigando las ruinas de la torre...

- Yo sí creo que existió el héroe. Estoy segura de que era un joven muy apuesto, como los príncipes de los cuentos... – Miranda observó soñadora uno de los grabados de la pared.

- Bueno, si crees que existió el héroe, entonces... debió existir ese demonio al que derrotó. – Zelda tomó una mascarilla de tela y se la colocó sobre el rostro. Estaba de espaldas a su amiga. También recogió un trozo de tiza negra y se tiznó la nariz. Se giró de repente y Miranda dio un grito de sorpresa. - ¡Ah... es verdad¡El espíritu de Devian me ha poseído¡Rápido, huid, reina Ambi!

Miranda se echó a reír, y las dos niñas empezaron a jugar entre las ruinas, al corre que te pillo. Al cabo de un minuto, Miranda Ralph estaba justo sobre las escaleras de mármol, con el vestido blanco totalmente manchado de hollín y polvo. Se reía a carcajadas.

- Vale, vale... me rindo... – dijo. Zelda, imitando la mueca de un monstruo, añadió:

- ¡Ahora, ataque de cosquillas!

Zelda dio un paso al frente, y entonces Miranda se giró. El mármol del último escalón cedió, y la niña cayó rodando por la escalera. Zelda se quedó paralizada, quieta como una estatua, mientras el sonido del cuerpo al caer y los gritos de dolor atronaban la torre.

La imagen se oscureció del todo.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios era eso? – Leclas buscó consejo en la única persona que quizá podía hacer una teoría. Link estaba muy pálido, mirando al espejo. Reizar tomó una piedra y trató de golpearlo, pero el rey se lo impidió. 

- Creo que ese espíritu maligno ha encerrado a Zelda en el interior de este espejo, y también creo que ese era su objetivo.

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla? – Leclas observó que la imagen oscilaba y volvía a mostrar un recuerdo. En esta ocasión, era una niña pelirroja muy pequeña, inclinada sobre un bol con cara de concentración, mientras que una hermosa hylian, estiraba una masa empleando un rodillo.

- Yo voy a entrar. – Link tomó la flauta. No estaba seguro, pero recordaba una melodía del Libro de Mudora que podía ser útil. – Reizar, ve a buscar una de las cuerdas que vimos en el recibidor, y traéla, rápido.

El mercenario obedeció. Mientras estuvo ausente, Leclas y Link fueron testigos de la terrible escena que se desarrolló en el espejo. Los dos conocían ese recuerdo, pues Zelda se lo contó una vez. Su madre la ocultó en una alacena, y el caballero demonio la mató salvajamente. Leclas aseguraba que escuchaba gritar a Zelda, pero no a la niña sino a la real.

Cuando tuvieron la cuerda, Link se la ató alrededor de la cintura. Tocó una pieza con la flauta, una melodía de compás rápido y lúgubre. La imagen del espejo se detuvo y osciló como si en vez de cristal se tratara de agua.

- Reizar, Leclas, sostened el extremo de la cuerda. Intentaré sacar a Zelda antes de que sea tarde. – Link observó al sabio del bosque. – Leclas, pase lo que pase, no sueltes la cuerda, por favor...

- ¿Y por qué demonios solo a mí, eh¡Que yo soy muy fuerte, reconchiles! – le espetó el shariano. Link le dedicó una mirada de tristeza y luego se introdujo en el espejo. - ¿A qué se refería¿Por qué...?

Entonces, Reizar y Leclas observaron que las imágenes habían cambiado. Ahora mostraban una especie de laberinto, un chico tendido en medio, al lado de Link, que tocaba sin cesar la melodía de la curación y Zelda, que lloraba mientras aferraba las manos de Urbión.

* * *

- No, no quiero ver más... basta... 

Zelda pasó de largo entre su yo de hacía más de cinco años y el entonces príncipe Link. Se tapaba las orejas con las manos, pero no servía de mucho. Escuchaba como Link trataba de explicar que hacía todo lo posible, y como Urbión le decía que no pasaba nada, que lo dejara...

- Tu madre falleció protegiéndote. – escuchó decir a la malvada Devian. – Luego, arrojaste a tu mejor amiga escaleras abajo. Apuesto a que siempre le tuviste envidia¿cierto¿Fue alivio lo que sentiste al escuchar como su cuerpo se rompía, verdad?

- ¡No! – Zelda desenvainó la biggoron. – Sé lo que tratas de hacer, bruja, y no me da ningún miedo. Yo no tuve culpa ni de lo de mi madre ni lo de Miranda. Fueron accidentes.

- Seguro... Por eso, el padre de Miranda te tiene tanto aprecio. ¿Recuerdas la bofetada que te dio, aún te duele?

Zelda caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, o mejor dicho, en medio del vacío más absoluto.

- Basta... ¡Muestrate de una vez y acabamos cuanto antes¡Te arrebataré el orbe!

- ¿Qué orbe, querida¿El de Zaeta? Cielo, yo no lo tengo. – Devian se reía a carcajadas. - Voy a darte un respiro. Aquí estoy.

Devian apareció frente a ella, sentada sobre un oscuro trono hecho de huesos. Zelda alzó la biggoron y la atacó, pero el demonio ni se inmutó. El trono se alejó a tiempo protegiendo a su reina.

- Ciertamente, tú no eres la heredera del Héroe del Tiempo. Él era un muchacho de esos que dicen que tiene el corazón puro. En cambio, el tuyo está lleno de remordimientos, odios y miedos.

Zelda trasbilló y cayó de rodillas. Quería levantarse y seguir luchando contra el peligroso demonio, pero no podía. Las lágrimas la habían cegado.

- Pero yo... tengo el orbe de Din y el triforce del valor...

- Pura casualidad... Eres descendiente del héroe, eso no lo niego, sin embargo... no le llegas ni a la suela de las botas. Solo eres una chiquilla asustadiza que se las da de valiente. Resulta más fácil aparentar que se es fuerte en lugar de serlo. – Devian se agachó al lado de Zelda y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. – Pobrecita fracasada... Pero no te preocupes, aquí estamos para ayudarte.

"¿Estamos¿A quién se refiere?" Zelda se mordió la lengua, buscando recuperar las fuerzas y el valor. Sin embargo, lo que decía Devian no le era desconocido. Muchas veces, ella misma se había preguntado si realmente era quien se suponía que era: la heredera del héroe del tiempo. "He cometido tantos errores..."

- Únete a nuestra causa. – murmuró el espíritu maligno de nombre Devian.- Ayúda a lord Vaati a convertirse en la reencarnación del Ganondorf, y todos tus errores y fallos desapareceran. Jamás volverán a molestarte. – Devian le acarició un mechón naranja. Tenía una voz aterciopelada, dulce y suave, pero al mismo tiempo amarga y cruel, como una pastilla de chocolate y naranja. Zelda agitó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

- Soy débil, y no muy inteligente, pero desde luego, lo último que haría en esta vida sería unirme a vosotros. A Vaati le patearé el culo cuando le pille... En cuanto a ti¡déjate de trucos mágicos, y pelea en serio!

Zelda recuperó sus bríos a tiempo. Se alzó sobre las dos piernas y asestó un golpe con la bigorron. Devian lo esquivó, sin perder la sonrisa. Las manos del espíritu se habían alargado, y de sus esquéleticos dedos salía una masa de color azul, parecida a la que envolvía al señor Ralph. Devian agitó los dedos y lanzó la masa como si fueran látigos de luz. Ahora le tocó el turno de Zelda de esquivar el ataque. La biggoron describió otro círculo. En su mano derecha, el símbolo del triforce volvió a brillar de forma intermitente, y pudo sentir la poderosa corriente de poder. Giró sobre sí misma, y el mandoble se convirtió en una poderosa ola de fuego y luz que arrasó con Devian.

Sin embargo, Zelda se detuvo antes de completar el círculo. Mientras giraba, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en medio de la oscuridad, sino en el centro de una gran sala iluminada con antorchas. Devian había desaparecido, pero en su lugar, quién estaba era Urbión. Ella misma, con tan solo 12 años, sostenía la mano de un moribundo Link. Urbión reía, imbuido con la capa oscura y armado con los dos sables. En aquel entonces, Zelda le recordaba alto y muy fuerte, pero ahora... le pareció un niño. Al igual que le parecieron dos críos los dos portadores del triforce de la sabiduría y el poder.

- Maldita sea... ¡Deja de jugar! – gritó Zelda, la real, al aire. Ante ella, se desarrollaba una escena que había vivido miles de veces en sus recuerdos y en sus pesadillas. Ella misma esquivaba el ataque de Urbión, y arremetía contra él. Link se incorporaba, curado de forma misteriosa, e invocaba el poder de los sabios. Cuando todo parecía perdido, Urbión quedaba atrapado por una flecha disparada por el entonces príncipe.

- No quiero verlo, no quiero... – Zelda se giró. Por más que se repitiera a sí misma que era el mundo o Urbión, que ese amigo le había traicionado, no podía evitar recordar los buenos tiempos, la sonrisa del protector de los niños, sus ansias por ayudarles, su amabilidad...

No vio a Devian, que se precipitó sobre ella. Las masas pegajosas de sus dedos la apresaron y la sostuvieron en el aire como un trofeo de caza. La habitación se oscureció. Zelda trató de sujetar la bigorron, para volver a alzarse. Sin embargo, esta vez, su cuerpo se rindió.

El mango de la espada resbaló entre sus dedos, y la espada se perdió en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, la melodía de un instrumento de viento llegó a oídos de Zelda. La muchacha abrió los ojos y vio a Link, el actual. Tocaba la flauta de sus antepasados, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Devian. El espíritu ya no se reía. La oscuridad iba desapareciendo poco a poco, a medida que la fuerza de la canción hacía temblar a Devian. La frente del rey de Hyrule se iluminó, y un gran haz de luz fue liberado. La batalla parecía que se había inclinado a favor de Link, y Devian optó por la mejor opción: marcharse. El espíritu abandonó el espejo y escapó, debilitado, hacia un agujero. Al otro lado, Link vio un gran ojo de color rojo, como el que vio en las cataratas del dominio Zora. No tuvo más tiempo para perseguir o atender a Devian. Zelda estaba cayendo, semiinconsciente. El rey la tomó en brazos.

- Zelda. – la llamó, inútilmente. Su amiga tenía los ojos semicerrados, perdidos en una ensoñación. El mundo en el espejo se estaba deshaciendo, no era seguro permanecer más tiempo allí. Link tiró de la soga con firmeza.

Al otro lado, solo Reizar sostenía la soga y tiraba de ella. Leclas solo atinaba a mirar la superficie del espejo, aturdido por la última imagen que había visto. Reizar le llamó, pidiendo ayuda, pero el shariano no se podía mover.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré! – gritó una voz femenina, seguida de una masculina. Tetra apareció en la estancia acompañada por Radge Esparaván. Entre los tres, pudieron traer de vuelta a Link y a Zelda, antes de que la superficie del espejo se quebrara en mil pedazos.

El rey cedió el peso de Zelda a su padre, y luego miró hacia atrás. En un fragmento de cristal que aún permanecía dentro del marco dorado, le pareció ver una sombra femenina que corría, hasta desaparecer al otro lado.


	23. Capítulo 23 La lucha por Lynn

Capítulo 23. La lucha por Lynn.

Zelda no despertaba. A pesar de los golpes que le dio su padre, de las llamadas de Reizar o de los paños fríos que aplicó Tetra, la labrynessa siguió tendida en su cama, con los ojos entreabiertos contemplando el techo de su habitación. Link, por el contrario, despertó en menos de un día. El rey miraba preocupado a su primer caballero. Solo apoyando la mano sobre su garganta, comprobaba aliviado que su corazón aún latía.

Mientras los chicos estaban en la torre, el pueblo de Lynn fue testigo de las sombras y relámpagos que surgieron de la antigua Torre de Ambi. Radge, preocupado, corrió para ayudar, y se encontró con Miranda Ralph, su padre malherido y a Tetra. La muchacha apremió a Radge para que subiera, y se ofreció a acompañarle. Los dos se encontraron con una escalera plagada de chuchus, pero por fortuna Radge aún seguía en forma y Tetra tenía buena puntería. El arco que le había prestado Link funcionó muy bien, y entre los dos, lograron llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Reizar. El mercenario estaba a punto de caer él también dentro del espejo, pues Leclas se había quedado paralizado.

Aún lo estaba. Al día siguiente, el shariano se despertó el primero (eso, en el caso de que hubiera dormido algo), y estuvo sentado en el jardín prácticamente todo el día. Respondía con monosílabos o directamente se quedaba mudo. Reizar trató de picarle con alguna pulla, y Tetra se acercó para ofrecerle algo de comer, pero el resultado fue el mismo: hombros encogidos y negación.

- Yo sé lo que le pasa. – comentó Link tras beberse un tazón de leche. – Señor Esparaván¿cómo se encuentra el señor Ralph, se pondrá bien?

- Solo estaba aturdido. No recuerda que ha estado haciendo desde hace un par de semanas. – Radge suspiró. – Él y yo siempre hemos sido un poco rivales y un poco amigos. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de mi esposa, él fue la persona que más me apoyó. Nuestras hijas eran buenas amigas, ambas habían perdido a sus madres cuando eran muy pequeñas. Luego, tras el accidente en la torre, Ralph nos echó la culpa de lo ocurrido a su única hija, y prohibió a Zelda acercarse a Miranda.

Radge miraba el retrato de Clara sobre la chimenea, un gesto habitual cuando necesitaba concentrarse en los hechos del pasado.

- Zelda siempre se ha culpado por lo ocurrido. En su mente, es como si ella misma hubiera empujado a Miranda por las escaleras, aunque eso no fue lo que pasó.

- Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación sobre el pasado, pero tenemos algo urgente que decidir. – Reizar se había dado cuenta de que era el único del grupo que seguía más o menos bien: Link estaba debilitado, Zelda en estado comatoso, y Leclas era como si no estuviera. Tetra y él eran los más capacitados para tomar decisiones rápidas. – El "rey Link" se dirigue hacia la península con la intención de atraparnos. Deberíamos movernos.

- Sí, lo sé... pero... – Link se frotó los ojos, agotado. - ¿Quién nos garantiza que, al irnos nosotros, dejarán Lynn en paz? Nadie, en realidad. Esta invasión parecía planeada antes incluso de que nosotros supiéramos que debíamos venir aquí.

- Puede que en algunos de tus sueños... – empezó a sugerir Tetra.

- Ya no confío en ellos. Nos trajeron a esta trampa, donde casi perdemos a Zelda. A partir de ahora, vamos a guiarnos por el sentido común. Aunque tampoco veamos nada claro. – Link miró la figura de Leclas, sentado en un banco.

Radge decía en ese momento que el alcalde de la ciudad tenía pensado un dispositivo de evacuación: todos los habitantes se trasladarían al Muro de la Restauración. Sería díficil para un ejército subir por la ladera del inclinado monte. Link salió al jardín y se sentó al lado de Leclas. El sol de Labrynnia era el más intenso que había sentido el rey en años. Su piel enrojeció enseguida, y comprendió entonces porque Zelda siempre estaba tan morena. Leclas le había mirado de soslayo, y el rey pudo comprobar que el shariano estaba bastante resentido y enfadado.

- Viste la escena de la muerte de Ganondorf¿verdad?

Leclas asintió levemente, pero no dijo nada más.

- Yo... creo que la única que puede explicarte todo y que lo entiendas será Zelda. Pero por si te lo preguntas: sí, era Urbión. En el Mundo Oscuro, nos mostró su verdadera personalidad. No quedó más remedio.

- ¿La última flecha que disparaste fue la que creaste con el poder de los sabios? – preguntó de repente Leclas.

- Sí.

- Entonces yo también ayudé a matarle. – Leclas arrancó una hoja de un árbol. – Debisteis decírmelo.

Link no supo que más podía añadir. Siempre le había dicho a Zelda que debía hablarle a Leclas sobre la verdad: que Urbión había sido una parte de Ganondorf, y que deseaba apoderarse del Triforce y de todo el reino. "Leclas no lo va a entender. Admiraba a Urbión de la misma forma que un niño pequeño admira a su hermano mayor" ponía como excusa Zelda.

Link dejó a Leclas solo otra vez con sus pensamientos, y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Zelda. Pasaron las horas, lentas, hacia el atardecer. En la casa, Radge hacía preparativos para marcharse al muro de la Restauración. Leclas y Reizar le ayudaron a empaquetar comida y mantas. Tetra también ayudó, recogiendo la casa y recopilando sábanas para hacer vendas. Cuando se tomaron un descanso, la chica fue al dormitorio de Zelda y se sentó al lado de Link.

- Se pondrá bien. – le aseguró, tendiéndole un trozo de pan. Link lo tomó, pero no lo probó. – Es una chica fuerte.

- Lo sé, pero no deja de dolerme el hecho de verla así. – Link apretó la mano de Zelda. – Devian le hizo algo, y me da miedo comprobarlo.

- En mi corte, aparte de Aganhim, está el mago Karías. Dicen que de joven se metió dentro del estómago de un dragón para sacarle una piedra poderosa de sus entrañas y así salvar al reino de Gadia. Eso es lo que dicen las leyendas. Yo le conozco, porque es uno de los que me dan clases, y desde luego es el mejor mago de mi reino. Aún así, estoy segura de que él no habría sido capaz de entrar en aquel espejo maldito y sacar a Zelda, y tú lo hiciste. – Tetra se había puesto colorada. - Si Devian maldijo a Zelda, tú encontrarás la forma de ayudarla, y yo... estaré para lo que necesites.

Tetra posó su mano en el brazo de Link, en un intento tímido de tocarle pero sin llegar al abrazo. Link le dio las gracias y le sonrió. Para corresponder al contacto, apoyó su mano sobre la de Tetra y asintió. La princesa, como hiciera en el barco, se había recogido los cabellos en un moño, pero los bucles se habían escapado y alguno le rozaba la mejilla. Link recordó la primera vez que la vio, y pensó que ahora había un brillo peculiar en los ojos violetas de la chica, aparte de que le pareció madura y serena.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos en mi habitación?

La voz, con un leve acento labrynes, sobresaltó a los dos chicos. Zelda se incorporó despacio y les dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y también de desconcierto.

- Zelda... – Link se había olvidado por unos segundos del motivo por el que estaba en esa habitación. - ¿Cómo estás¿Sientes dolor, frío, espasmos?

- Bonitas preguntas haces, alteza. – Zelda se tocó la frente y se retiró el paño ya tibio. – Estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tetra, en un gesto espontáneo, abrazó a Zelda, quien, demasiado somnolienta aún, no supo como quitársela de encima.

- ¡Zelda¡Estás despierta! Todos estábamos preocupados. – exclamó la princesa.

- Vaya, gracias por el abrazo, pero dejame respirar. – Zelda apartó a Tetra con cierta aspereza. - ¿Qué pasó con el señor Ralph¿Y Devian? Solo recuerdo cuando entré en el espejo y luego...

Link se rascó la frente. El hecho de que no le mirara de frente indicaba malas noticias. Zelda susurró un "está bien, anda, dejadme sola un momento. Enseguida salgo". La caballero tardó apenas unos diez minutos. En ese período de tiempo, Tetra informó a Radge y a Reizar, y Leclas se acercó, curioso. Link no fue capaz de sostener su mirada. El shariano estaba enfadado, y se contenía a duras penas.

Cuando Zelda reapareció en el jardín de su casa, con un vestido verde de mangas cortas y unos pantalones ajustados negros, encontró al grupo que la observaba con ansiedad. Radge Esparaván la abrazó, contento de ver que se había recuperado enseguida.

- Pero si no estoy enferma, ni herida. ¿A qué vienen esas caras de preocupación?

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas que sucedió cuando te enfrentaste a Devian? – preguntó incrédulo Reizar.

- Pues no, pero supongo que gané, como siempre. ¿Qué orbe tenía, el de Zaeta? Me gustaría verlo y... – Zelda se detuvo, pues todos le habían hecho un gesto negativo con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo, nos lo quitó Vaati?

- No había ningún orbe en la torre Ambi. – Link se rascó la frente. Ahí estaba otra vez, la mirada huidiza. El rey era sincero, pero le costaba dar malas noticias. – De hecho, era una trampa, para atraparte en el espejo o matarte, no me quedó muy claro. Logré liberarte del hechizo, pero Devian te hizo daño... No sabemos aún qué te hizo, pero usó tus recuerdos más dolorosos para debilitarte.

- ¿Mis recuerdos... más dolorosos? – e inmediatamente, Zelda miró en dirección a Leclas. - ¿Los vistéis?

Reizar y Link asintieron. Leclas, que se había vuelto de espaldas a la guerrero, se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, habrá tiempo de sobra para discutir eso en el refugio. – Radge dio una palmada. – Estamos recogiendo todo aquello que sea imprescindible. Nos marchamos a Ciudad Simetría, por encima del Muro de la Restauración.

Zelda vaciló entre las dos noticias que le estaban dando, pero no tuvo que tomar una decisión. Leclas dijo que él ya había llevado los sacos a la entrada. Zelda quería preguntarle, pero parecía más urgente ayudar en la evacuación que estas cuestiones. A su alrededor, la cara de todos los presentes era desoladora.

- Pero... algo habrá que se pueda hacer. ¿Por qué no luchamos? – preguntó Zelda a su padre. – Lynn tiene a guerreros formidables, como tú, y conocemos de sobra el estrecho, tenemos barcos y...

- Hija, la mayoría no ha visto ni una batalla, y los que tu llamas "guerreros" son simples muchachos que jamás se han enfrentado en combates a vida y muerte. Tu padre solo es un viejo que no podría aguantar tanto por culpa de su corazón debilitado. La mejor opción es escapar al Muro de la Restauración y...

Zelda se había girado hacia su dormitorio. Soltó un taco y, acto seguido, se abalanzó al interior de su casa. El resto del grupo escuchó como soltaba más maldiciones, insultos y sobre todo, el sonido de los objetos al ser movidos de sus cajas para ser arrojados al suelo sin miramientos. Hasta Leclas, que fingía no querer involucrarse, se sintió intrigado por lo que estaba haciendo Zelda.

Al cabo de un minuto y medio, Zelda apareció triunfante. En sus manos llevaba un objeto que solo Link supo qué era.

- ¡La caracola de Laruto!

- Nunca la he usado, pero recuerdo que nos dijo que podíamos tocarla cuando necesitáramos la ayuda de los zoras. – Zelda se colocó en el cuello la caracola, de un tamaño mediano y de color nacarado. El brillo verde de sus ojos rasgados daba esperanza a los miembros del grupo. - ¿Tú que dices, alteza¿Servirá?

- Podemos intentarlo. Vamos, necesitamos un lugar lo más cercano al mar posible.

Link estaba contento y al mismo tiempo triste. Contento, porque Zelda parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Quizá Tetra tenía razón, él la había salvado de Devian, debía ser un buen mago después de todo. Todos, incluido Leclas, salieron corriendo hacia la torre del vigía, el lugar más alto de la ciudad de Lynn. Ya no quedaban en la ciudad nada más que los jóvenes que eran como la guardia armada, el alcalde y el vigía, un viejo canoso que se alegró de ver a Zelda.

- Ya están aquí, se pueden ver las banderas. – y señaló al horizonte.

En efecto, ocupando toda la línea del horizonte azulado, sobresalían las puntas de cientos de mástiles. Con un catalejo, Link observó que blandían banderas de su reino.

- Yo no creía en la guerra ni en la violencia... y mirad lo que están haciendo. – Link se mordió los labios de rabia. – Y encima, seguro que todos esos pobres desgraciados se piensan que soy yo quién les contrato...

- Espero que nuestros amigos los zoras nos ayuden, de algún modo. – Zelda se llevó la caracola a los labios y resopló. El sonido cruzó el cielo azul tranquilo como el bramido de un animal salvaje, de forma prolongada tanto como se lo permitieron los pulmones. Zelda volvió a repetir la operación nada más recuperar el aliento. Así, tocó cuatro o cinco veces hasta que Reizar le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Parece que no funciona. No ha pasado nada.

- Quizá están demasiado lejos y no nos escuchan. – Zelda dejó caer la caracola. – Maldita sea... Si se me hubiera ocurrido antes, podría...

En un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano al hombro y apretó un mango invisible. Estaba segura de que tenía la biggoron en su vaina, amarrada a su espalda. Preguntó entonces por ella, y nadie del grupo supo decirle qué había pasado.

- Entonces dadme una espada. – solicitó Zelda. – Voy a luchar.

- Son demasiados, muchacha. Por muy heroína que seas de Hyrule, no podrás con todos. – dijo el alcalde.

- Claro que no, pero tampoco voy a retroceder por eso. – se giró hacia su padre y al resto del grupo. – Los que no queráis luchar, escondeos en el Muro de la Restauración. Los demás, luchemos por evitar que destruyan Lynn y la península libre de Labrynnia.

- Sigo diciendo que no puede ser. ¡Será una masacre! – insistió el alcalde. Radge Esparaván y su hija intercambiaron la mirada, y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

- Que demonios. – Radge asintió. – Será mejor plantarles cara.

- Estais locos... pero me apunto. Aún no me has pagado mis servicios, pelirroja. – rompió el silencio Reizar de Beele.

- Me quedaré con vosotros... – empezó a decir Tetra, pero Reizar la interrumpió.

- No, tú te irás con Leclas y Link al Muro de la Restauración.

Esta frase provocó gestos de protestas airadas en tres personas al mismo tiempo. Leclas se sentía ofendido por el hecho de que Reizar pensara que no sabría luchar. Tetra protestó porque Reizar la trataba como una niña; y Link, tras pedir silencio, dijo:

- Para empezar, ese tipo es un impostor, y yo como rey no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como destruyen la península por mi culpa. – Link hizo caso omiso a las señales que Radge le hizo para callarse. El alcalde y los hombres que quedaban de la ciudad le miraron sorprendidos ante la noticia. Link continuó. – Hay dos cosas que me importan en este mundo; y una de ellas son los ciudadanos de Hyrule. Cuando juré mi cargo de rey, prometí que los protegería. Pues bien, eso pienso hacer.

Al terminar la frase, Link miró a Zelda y luego a Tetra. La princesa de Gadia asintió, dubitativamente.

- Si tú te quedas, entonces, yo también. – Tetra tragó saliva. – Podríamos aprovechar la situación del estrecho para preparar una emboscada. Nosotros, al estar en la zona más cercana a la costa, tenemos cierta ventaja. Necesito marinos, embarcaciones ligeras y un mapa de la zona. – a medida que hablaba, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se lo ató en una prieta trenza.

Zelda, que había sentido como un cálido sentimiento le inundaba con las palabras de Link, de repente deseó mandar a la princesita al otro lado de la península de una patada. Sin embargo, antes le preocupaba el asunto de su espada. No podía creer que el enemigo, esa tal Devian, le había robado la biggoron, la gran espada regalo de Link VIII. Hacía casi una eternidad, el príncipe goron le había contado que aquella arma perteneció al gran héroe del tiempo...

"Si ya no la tengo, es porque definitivamente no soy merecedora de ese legado", pensó. Y al instante perdió las ganas de combatir. ¿Para qué fingía ser tan fuerte? Su padre y el alcalde tenían razón: esa piara de muchachos que solo sabían jugar con espadas de maderas no conocían una batalla verdadera.

Todo esto pensaba mientras esperaba, en la torre del vigía, a que las naves capiteanadas por Tetra, acompañada de Reizar, Leclas y los marineros, tomaran posiciones. Antes de partir, Zelda trató de hablar con su amigo del bosque, pero el shariano se había negado. De hecho, prefirió acompañar a Tetra más para fastidiar a Zelda que por que fuera a ser más útil. "Siempre tan retorcido, Leclas... En realidad me ha hecho un favor inmenso, así no tendré que soportar la idea de que Link y esa cursi están juntos en el mismo barco".

Recordó la escena que contempló nada más abrir los ojos: Tetra y Link, de la mano y mirándose. Aquello le había producido una punzada de dolor tremenda, mayor que aquella vez que le clavaron un cuchillo dentado en el muslo. Había mentido, diciendo que no se acordaba de la batalla contra Devian: algo había sobrevivido en su mente. "Yo no soy la heredera del héroe del tiempo, solo soy una farsante..."

- Hija...

Zelda se giró y se encontró con su padre.

- Pero... ¿Cómo se te ocurre correr, en tu situación? – exclamó la labrynessa. Su padre tenía la frente y el rostro perlado de sudor, y la respiración agitada de quién ha corrido una maratón en un tiempo record. Radge sonreía satisfecho, mientras mostraba a su hija una espada envainada.

- Yo... hace tiempo que quería darte esto. Esperaba a que cumplieras los dieciocho, pero supongo que ahora la necesitarás más que nada. – Radge le tendió la espada. Mientras Zelda admiraba la vaina de cuero azul e incrustaciones, su padre le contó una breve historia: - Esta espada pertenecía a tu madre. Mi querida Clara era hija de un anticuario de la ciudad de Termina. Su padre falleció, y la familia trató de quitarle todo. Clara logró escapar llevándose con ella el mayor tesoro que guardaba, esta espada. Cuando nos casamos, ella me la regaló, pero no he querido usarla jamás. Creo que es la mejor arma para ti.

Zelda la tomó, y al desenvainarla, tuvo una sensación de familiaridad. La empuñadura dorada se ajustaba a su mano, y la hoja larga y afilada le pareció ligera y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente pesada para conocer el alcance de la espada. Era una joya, muy valiosa.

- Tu madre la llamaba: La Espada del Héroe. No sabía que aquello fuera a ser tan cierto. – Radge acarició los cabellos rojos de su hija, y de repente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Zelda, ten cuidado.

- Tú también, papá.

Las naves del reino de Hyrule ya eran visibles sin necesidad de catalejos. En total, contaron como unas 30 caravelas.

- Nunca imaginé que el ejército de Hyrule pudiera llegar a ser tan poderoso. – comentó Radge.

- Ese malvado de Vaati habrá empleado algún tipo de coacción. – Link se tiraba los pelos de la rabia.

Zelda le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

- Probablemente, en esos barcos no va nadie de la villa de Kakariko al menos. – la caballero volvió la vista al frente. – Todos los que te conocen saben que jamás popondrías atacar un lugar como Labrynnia. Seguro que son mercenarios contratados, con todo el oro real.

- Tampoco me consuela. – Link apretó la mano alrededor de la flauta plateada. – Ese dinero era el que yo estaba empleando para mejorar Hyrule... y lo desperdician en guerras. Tenemos que recuperar el reino.

Zelda le miró y se le escapó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se sentía bien, con ganas de pelear. Link estaba a su lado, y, a pesar de la rabia que le daba la situación, notaba que estaban más unido que nunca, como lo estuvieron en el pasado. Zelda pudo sentir un poco de esperanza y dejar atrás esos recuerdos confusos sobre su debilidad.

Las naves ya entraban en el complicado golfo de la península de Labrynnia. A una señal, los barcos de menor tamaño, capitaneados por Tetra y Reizar, dispararon pequeñas bengalas de fuego, que impactaron contra la superficie de los barcos. Algunas dieron en la diana: las velas, por así decirlo, el motor de aquellos armatostes. El fuego se propagó con rapidez,, y pronto los soldados tuvieron que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para realizar tantas maniobras al mismo tiempo: el fuego, asaltar los botes, manejar las naves para llegar al puerto de Labrynnia.

Por mucho que pelearan, las pequeñas naves no podían evitar que las carabelas llegaran a su objetivo. Dispararon ellos también bolas gigantes de fuego, que impactaron contra algunos edificios de la ciudad. Antes de propagarse el fuego, una música, alegre para la situación, se elevó por encima de los sonidos de la batalla. La lluvia apareció para sofocar los fuegos.

Los soldados del reino de Hyrule estaban invadiendo las playas apacibles de Labrynnia. Debían ser al menos un centenar, y lo peor de todo, es que en sus uniformes no blandían solo los emblemas del reino de Hyrule, sino también los de Gadia. Los guerreros de Lynn les plantaron cara en la misma playa.

Zelda luchaba siempre lo más cerca que podía de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo controlaba a Link. El rey se las apañaba para quedarse apartado. Su magia era de apoyo, curando a los heridos y también lanzando oleadas de fuego y de agua para eludir a los soldados.

"La situación empeora, demasiado rápido… No sé si resistiremos mucho más así", pensó la guerrero, mientras esquivaba otro ataque de un soldado. Sin mirarle el rostro, le golpeó la yugular con el filo de su espada. Prefería no ver la sangre, aunque la sentía correr en su rostro y en sus ropas. Otra carabela había llegado a la playa. La pequeña armada no parecía tener mucho éxito, aunque los nuevos combatientes aparecían con las velas chamuscadas.

- ¡Atacad al frente¡No dejéis que entren en la ciudad! – gritó el alcalde, antes de ser alcanzado por una flecha.

Los soldados de Lynn así obedecieron, y formaron un estrecho cinturón con sus cuerpos. El numeroso ejército de Hyrule no vaciló: arremetió contra las lanzas y espadas, masacrando a todo aquel que se pusiera al frente.

Zelda recogió un escudo del suelo y lo empleó como protección. Derribó a un soldado que vestía una lujosa armadura, y entonces, el casco de la armadura se desprendió y se encontró atacando a Link.

El fragor de la batalla se detuvo en sus oídos. No podía ser… Pero de repente recordó que había un usurpador en el trono de Hyrule.

El falso Link se puso en pie. Sus ojos azules eran falsos, como los vidrios que hay en los jarrones baratos: cristal transparente pintado de color. Al fondo, se podía ver el reflejo rojizo de una mirada inhumana.

- Tenía ganas de verte en persona. Ya veo que Devian cumplió con su misión.

Zelda no quiso darle conversación: atacó usando toda su fuerza, pero lo único que logró fue que Vaati (pues no podía ser otra persona, con esa voz tan fría) se escurriera sin perder la sonrisa. Los dos rodaron por la duna de arena hasta llegar a un lugar resguardado, lejos de la batalla. Vaati siguió sonriendo, aunque sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojizos. Cuando Zelda se dio cuenta, el chico transformó su apariencia: pasó de ser una réplica de Link en tono siniestro a convertirse en… Urbión.

- Estoy harta de que uses el mismo truco. – Zelda le apuntó la garganta con su nueva espada.

Emitiendo una carcajada larga, Vaati regresó a su apariencia real. Link le había descrito muy bien: cabellos plateados, piel fría y una cicatriz en forma circular que le marcaba el ojo derecho. Zelda entonces lo vio: un orbe azul que colgaba del cuello de su enemigo, a la vista. Vaati siguió su mirada.

- Tenía razón él: tus ojos brillan de una forma peculiar cuando ves algo que te gusta. – la voz de Vaati sonó dulce y conciliadora… y eso trajo malos recuerdos a Zelda.

Se protegió con el escudo, y concentró toda la energía que podía en el brazo derecho. El símbolo del triforce brilló, solo que esta vez Zelda no sintió la misma fuerza. Su ataque, de hecho, no llegó ni a ser circular. Vaati lo esquivó sin dificultad.

Una flecha cruzó el aire y se clavó a los pies del enemigo. Zelda estaba tan concentrada luchando contra él, que no se había dado cuenta que a su alrededor la lucha continuaba. Solo que ahora, por encima del estruendo de los cañones, el fuego y los gritos, se escuchaba una música… Un arpa, acompañada de una flauta, interpretaba una melodía dulce. Los arpegios subieron y bajaron, y entonces, Zelda vio que una gran ola azul se izaba por encima de la costa. Cuando rompió, se llevó con ella solo a los guerreros de Hyrule, mar adentro. Vaati se mantuvo en la misma postura, solo que ahora su sonrisa ya no era tan confiada. Zelda atacó esta vez, buscando rebanar el cuello del enemigo de un solo tajo. Vaati se echó atrás… y el orbe que había guardado se escapó del cordel y voló en dirección a Zelda.

Vaati ejecutó un hechizo y levantó una fuerte corriente de aire. Zelda sostuvo el orbe y apretó los dedos con firmeza.

- ¡Zelda, cuidado!

No era Link quien acudía en su ayuda, ni Leclas… Ni siquiera Reizar… Una flecha surcó por segunda vez el aire y esta vez, se clavó en la frente de Vaati. Este dejó de reir. Miró hacia el nuevo enemigo, colocado de pie sobre la cresta de la duna.

- La gran princesa Altea… - Vaati se arrancó la flecha de cuajo. En el lugar donde Tetra había acertado, quedó una señal rojiza que siguió sangrando. – Me alegra veros sana y salva… Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de vuestro abuelo, el rey.

Tetra se quedó paralizada. Zelda atacó a Vaati y le obligó a moverse.

- ¡No le escuches! Es un maldito liante. – Zelda aferró el orbe entre sus manos.

- En eso no miento… Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que estuviera presente en nuestra boda, gran princesa Altea. – Vaati miró a algún lugar por encima de su hombro. – De acuerdo, me marcho… Ya nos veremos cuando lleguéis a la Torre de los Dioses. Te permito que te quedes mientras tanto con ese orbe. Es una falsificación, el auténtico… el Orbe de Pan que domina los vientos, está a buen recaudo.

Zelda trató de impedir que Vaati terminara su conjuro, pero el muchacho que cabalgaba el viento desapareció en un torbellino. Cuando todo se aclaró, Zelda se encontró medio enterrada en la arena, con el rostro cubierto de lodo y sangre.

- Maldita sea… - alzó la mirada al cielo. - ¡No me gustan los juegos!

------------------

Nota de la autora: Disculpadme por los retrasos de la historia. Ultimamente he tenido bastantes problemas: el ordenador donde escribía la historia se estropeó, y la copia de seguridad la tenía en otro ordenador (en casa de mis padres). Hasta que no he ido al pueblo, no he podido recuperar la historia. Ahora sí, continua, y espero que a mejor ritmo.

Ah, es probable que también cuelgue otras historias, en vista de que mis ordenadores y páginas webs empiezan a fallar. Anunciaré las historias en mi perfil y en mi foro.

Un saludo!


	24. Cap 24 Regreso apresurado a Salamance

Capítulo 24. Regreso apresurado a Salamance.

Mientras Zelda luchaba contra Vaati, Link estaba en la retaguardia, tocando la flauta plateada, tan concentrado que ya apenas sentía el cansancio. Su mirada recorría el campo de batalla. Link no sabía cómo era una auténtica lid, lo único que conocía de la guerra lo había leído en libros. En la etapa en la que conoció a Zelda, no llegó a estar en las refriegas más importantes. No sabía si aquel montículo de cadáveres, aquella sangre que manchaba la arena blanca de Lynn y los millares de gritos de dolor, rabia, desesperación o victoria eran buenas o malas señales. Solo sabía que, de seguir así un rato más, no podría aguantarlo. Cuando ya casi sentía que todo su esfuerzo sería inútil, escuchó el son de un arpa, a lo lejos.

Al principio, fue muy débil, pero de repente, sintió la música en el pecho. Conocía esa tonada, de una forma extraña pues jamás la había escuchado antes, aunque su cuerpo y su mente sí la recordaban. Cambió la melodía y unió el sonido dulce de su flauta al rasgado del arpa. A su lado, Radge Esparaván procuró que nadie se acercara. La canción tenía efecto sobre el mar: se retiró como si una gran marea hubiera sobrevenido en pleno día. Los oficiales al cargo del ejército de Labrynnia ordenaron retirada, y los soldados de Hyrule pensaron que se rendían o se replegaban para después volver a atacar. Para su desgracia, no supieron leer el movimiento del mar ni la canción que sonaba ya por encima del fragor de la batalla. Las olas se levantaron. Formaron una gran muralla de agua que rodeó la playa de Lynn, y rompió con fuerza sobre las naves y los soldados. Los cuerpos volaron por los aires, y luego fueron arrastrados mar adentro. Pronto, la playa recuperó un aspecto limpio y sereno, como si aquel combate hubiera sido un sueño más del rey.

Link dejó la flauta y avanzó a trompicones por la playa. Flotando a escasos metros de la orilla, había un pez inmenso, con una boca tan grande como una casa, y unos profundos ojos negros que miraban fijamente la pequeña figura de Link. Sobresalía, por encima de aquella enorme cabeza, una luz de color azulada, que se agitaba como un farol en medio de una tormenta.

- ¡Link! - Zelda apareció a su lado y tiró de él. - ¡No te acerques!

El rey cayó de rodillas al suelo. Zelda le echó un rápido vistazo: parecía haber envejecido cincuenta años, y la piel tenía un tono cetrino.

- No pasa nada, Zelda... Creo que este es Lord Jabu- Jabu. - Link respiró y trató de ponerse en pie otra vez.

- No os molestéis, alteza. - dijo entonces el gran pez. Link y Zelda dieron un brinco por el susto. El pez entonces se presentó. Tenía una voz grave y sonora. - Gran Rey Link, ShaLink. Os conozco, he oído hablar de ti. - el gran pez miró entonces a Zelda. Sus ojos negros pestañearon y luego añadió. - Y tú eres Zelda la Guerrera. Mi pueblo os recuerda con cariño, y a vuestra llamada de auxilio hemos acudido.

- Muchas gracias. - Link estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo. Alzar la cabeza ya le suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero aún así lo intentó. - Lord Jabu-Jabu, es un placer conocerle, yo también he oído hablar de usted.

Lord Jabu-Jabu asintió.

- De los avatares que habitamos este mundo, yo soy el más limitado. Mis poderes son aquellos relacionados con el mar y las criaturas que lo habitan. Desconozco el destino de las criaturas terrestres. Sin embargo, me alegro de haber sido útil.

Link quería hacer una pregunta, pero Jabu-Jabu negó con la cabeza.

- Alteza, debéis disculparme. Ahora debo marcharme. De momento, Labrynnia está a salvo. Que sus habitantes recuerden que el mar les salvó.

- Eso haremos. - dijo Zelda. Lord Jabu-Jabu empezó a retirarse, pero Link, logrando superar el cansancio, se puso en pie y gritó:

- ¡Espere! Por favor, si sabe algo de los orbes que nos faltan, se lo ruego.

Lord Jabu-Jabu volvió a hundir su cuerpo en el agua. Link vaciló: quería ir hacia él y obligarle a contestar, aunque sabía que no podía enfrentarse a un gran avatar. No hizo falta: una figura azul, delgada y esbelta, apareció entre las olas. Portaba un arpa que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Pronto, quedó frente a Link y Zelda.

- Hola de nuevo, amigos. - Laruto, la sacerdotisa zora, sonrió. Detrás, formando una línea compacta de cuerpos azulados, vieron a más zoras. - Has mejorado mucho, alteza.

Zelda se giró, al escuchar las exclamaciones a su espalda. Todos los habitantes de Lynn que habían participado en la batalla admiraban asombrados la presencia de los zoras. Zelda pensó que debía decir algo, al menos, para que nadie pensara que la extraña tribu del mar era el enemigo. En ese momento, Laruto la llamó.

- Tranquila, Zelda: los valientes guerreros de Labrynnia saben reconocer a sus aliados. Lord Jabu-Jabu no puede permanecer en la superficie mucho tiempo, por eso os pido disculpas en su nombre. Yo responderé a tu pregunta, líder de los sabios, pero antes debemos partir.

- ¿Partir? - preguntó Zelda. - Pero estamos agotados y además, tenemos que.

- Mientras estéis en tierra, vuestras vidas corren peligro. En el mar, contáis con la protección de Lord Jabu-Jabu y la escolta de los zoras.

- ¿Nos acompañarás? - preguntó Link.

- Sí, hasta que os cuente algo más sobre los orbes. - Laruto hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Zelda. La chica ya tenía los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Link, preparada para cuando las fuerzas abandonaran al rey.

* * *

A toda prisa, Reizar y Leclas llevaron a Link al barco, mientras que Zelda se despedía de su padre. Radge Esparaván parecía contento, a pesar del desastre que era ahora la ciudad. En el fondo estaba satisfecho de haber vivido una aventura después de tantos años de tranquilidad. Otra persona que se despidió fue Miranda Ralph, que se había negado a abandonar la ciudad y se había quedado en la alcaldía, con la intención de ayudar a los heridos.

- Es una lástima que os marchéis tan pronto. Dale las gracias a Link, a Reizar y a Leclas de mi parte... Y también, gracias a ti. - Miranda tomó las manos de Zelda. - Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya, y antes y después de eso has sido mi mejor amiga. Cuídate, y regresa pronto para contarme el final de tu aventura.

En otras situaciones, Zelda le habría dicho que se dejara de sentimentalismos, pero de repente, no sentía ganas de bromear ni de quitar hierro al asunto. Abrazó a Miranda, y después le prometió, muy seria:

- Vendré a contartélo, no te preocupes.

Esa noche, mientras el "Brisa Nocturna" cumplía con su propio nombre (navegar en plena oscuridad veloz como el viento), Laruto aprovechó que Link se encontraba mejor para hablar. Se habían reunido alrededor del timón, pues se estaban turnando para descansar y llevarlo. En ese momento, Leclas lo tomó. Desde que había terminado la batalla, el shariano no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había saludado a la sacerdotisa zora. Laruto le miró con comprensión.

- Hace meses, el sabio de la Luz, el maestro Saharasala falleció a manos del enemigo. - empezó a decir Laruto. Link se encogió por el dolor y Zelda asintió, compungida. Con todo el jaleo que habían tenido, apenas lograba acordarse de que ya no contaban con la ayuda del sabio búho Kaepora ni de su forma humana. - En el momento en que perdimos a un sabio, se produjo una grieta entre nosotros. Nuestros poderes forman un todo, y ahora mismo están debilitados.

- En circunstancias normales, con los poderes de todos los sabios, no nos resultaría tan díficil impedir que forzaran la puerta al Mundo Oscuro. - intervino Link.

- Aún queda suficiente resto de poder para evitarlo, aunque si Vaati se hace con los orbes, entonces no podremos combatirle. - Laruto rasgó las cuerdas del arpa, con actitud soñadora. - Por fortuna, habéis conseguido tres orbes muy importantes: el de Din, en manos de Zelda; el de Farore, en manos de Leclas, y el de Nayru, que lo posee Kafei. Pero os faltan dos, y precisamente los dos que faltan son los más difíciles. - Laruto observó al rey. Del grupo, era el más atento y también el más triste. - Sé que crees que tus poderes como vidente condujeron a tus amigos a una trampa mortal; pero no es del todo verdad. Hace mucho tiempo, el pueblo de Labrynnia tuvo un héroe que portó el orbe conocido como "de Zaeta". Pasado el tiempo, los descendientes de la familia real mandaron el orbe a otro lugar donde era más necesario, y estuvo perdido un determinado tiempo.

- El orbe de Zaeta... Fue llevado al reino de Gadia. - dijo entonces Tetra. - Según cuenta una leyenda, se empleó para terminar con una amenaza que provenía de Hyrule; y el caballero y el orbe desaparecieron en el Bosque Perdido.

- Eh, eh, eh... alto. - Zelda se puso en pie. La princesa, tras el encuentro con Vaati, había permanecido callada, preocupada sin duda por la salud de su abuelo. - Eso de lo que hablas no es el orbe de Zaeta, es el "oráculo" de Zaeta.

- Puede ser el mismo. - dijeron a la vez Link y Tetra. El rey esperó a que la princesa continuara, pero Tetra le cedió la palabra: - Yo también pensé en vuestra historia en el bosque Perdido, cuando conocisteis al caballero Thot, la maga Mitsuita y la guerrera Mital... pero Leclas me contó que el orbe desapareció una vez cumplió su función, así que también creí que no era el auténtico orbe de Zaeta, sino otro.

Leclas apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Zelda le miró de reojo, y el chico shariano, en lugar de mirarla, se giró.

- Aquello ocurrió hace ya unos seis años. - intervino Laruto.- El orbe de Zaeta buscó un nuevo alojamiento. He usado mis poderes para localizar los dos últimos orbes, y sé que el de Pan está en las manos de Vaati; y el de Zaeta sigue en paradero desconocido.

- ¿Sabes al menos si Vaati tiene alguna idea de donde está el orbe de Zaeta? - preguntó Zelda.

- No estoy segura. Quizá está en Hyrule, y por eso marchó al país; o quizá también buscaba alguna pista en Labrynnia... - Laruto negó con la cabeza. - Cuando estéis preparados, acudid a Termina. Allí, debéis reuniros con Kafei y Nabooru. Mi hermano Cironiem será la persona que os acompañe en esta ocasión... Hacia la Torre de los Dioses.

- ¡La Torre de los Dioses! - exclamaron a la par Zelda, Link y Tetra.

- Ese tal Vaati dijo que allí nos esperaría. - dijo la princesa.

- Ah, sí, se me ha olvidado comentarlo... - Zelda relató el encuentro con Vaati y la lucha que mantuvieron. Al llegar a la parte en la que el chico se había transformado en Urbión, Leclas soltó un bufido de rabia.

- Es una pena que fuera falso. - Zelda mostró la canica de cristal a los concurrentes.

- En la Torre de los Dioses, quizá tengamos oportunidad para quitárselo. - propuso Reizar.

- La Torre de los Dioses... ¿Entonces, es cierto que existe? Pensaba que era una leyenda sin sentido...- comentó el rey.

Laruto se echó a reír.

- No has cambiado mucho, ShaLink. - Laruto se puso en pie. - Si te interesa, la Torre de Los Dioses lleva millares de siglos sin ocuparse, aunque no podrá llegar a ella cualquiera. Mi hermano Cironiem ya os contará. Yo debo regresar con mi pueblo. Pero antes, deseo hacerte un regalo. - Laruto tomó el arpa entre sus dedos. - Escucha atentamente.

Tocó una serie de notas seguidas, y acto seguido, Link tomó la flauta e imitó el sonido. Antes de terminarla, Laruto le pidió que no siguiera.

- Con este hechizo, el agua os obedecerá como en el pasado habéis hecho mover a vuestro antojo a todo un bosque. El agua es vuestro aliada: siempre que navegueis, los zoras os apoyaremos. - Laruto y Link se miraron a los ojos. El rey asintió, y la zora giró su cabeza hacia Zelda. - Ahora, os dejo. Zelda, acompañame hasta la barandilla, por favor.

Zelda asintió. Mientras caminaba al lado de Laruto, recordó la primera vez que la vio, encerrada en una burbuja, manejada al antojo de aquella cosa horrible... "Creo que se llamaba Aquamorpha o algo así. Laruto no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, de hecho, parece tener la misma edad y todo".

- Link te necesita, pero aún más, nosotros te necesitamos a ti.

- Si lo dices porque ya sabes lo de mi encuentro con esa tal Devian y el motivo por el que Leclas y yo no nos hablamos, no te preocupes.

- Lo digo porque hay algo diferente en ti, y me preocupa como amiga tuya que soy. - Laruto le puso la mano en el hombro. - En algún lugar de esa cabeza, está creciendo una idea que es totalmente falsa. No dejes que te domine: tú sabes quién eres. No lo olvides.

Zelda asintió, aunque no entendía a qué se podía referir Laruto. Tras estrechar sus manos y soltar una serie de palabras en su idioma extraño, Laruto dio un grácil salto y se precipitó hacia el mar. Zelda esperó a ver desaparecer la cabeza triangular bajo las aguas, y por unos segundos, pensó en seguirla. Prefería arrojarse a mar abierto que enfrentarse a la mirada llena de reproche de Leclas y a la visión de Tetra hablando con Link. Pero tuvo que darse la vuelta. En el puente de mando, Tetra hablaba con voz queda y suplicante. Por primera vez, Leclas parecía llevar la contraria a la princesa.

- No podemos. Ya has oído a Laruto: debemos ir a Termina a reunirnos con Kafei y Nabooru, una de los nuestros. No podemos regresar a Salamance. - decía Leclas.

- Mi abuelo está en peligro, no puedo dejarle solo. - suplicó Tetra por segunda vez. - El viaje de Salamance a Termina solo nos llevará un par de días más. Además, tendréis que regresar para recuperar vuestros caballos.

- Tetra, si quieres, puedes quedarte en Termina y nosotros iremos a la torre esa. - Reizar negaba con la cabeza. - Debes entender que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

- Podrías acompañarla tú a Salamance. - comentó el shariano. - Total, por aquí no pintas nada.

- Aún tenéis que pagarme todos mis servicios: una semana de médico, preparación de pociones curativas, guía hasta Salamance, por no hablar de mi tarifa como mercenario, que asciende si la situación es peligrosa o comprometida.

Leclas iba a lanzar varios insultos contra el chico de Beele, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Zelda en el puente y cerró la boca. En ese momento, Link dejó de frotarse las sienes.

- Tetra, no te preocupes. Pondremos rumbo a Salamance ahora mismo.

- Pero... - empezaron a decir a la vez Zelda y Reizar.

- Ya sé que supone un desvío... A mi también me preocupa la salud del rey de Gadia. No quiero que Vaati y Aganhim se cobren más víctimas. En cuanto dejemos a Tetra en Salamance, daremos la media vuelta e iremos a Termina.

- No será tan fácil, Link. Saben que la princesa está con nosotros, y probablemente Vaati nos ataque en la ciudad. Además, habrán puesto precio a nuestras cabezas. - dijo Reizar.

- Mira, puedes entregarnos y así al menos alguien te pagaría. - comentó Leclas. Reizar se echó a reír, pero sus ojos se pusieron serios.

- En vista de las dudas, creo que deberíamos votarlo. - Link miró a Reizar y a Leclas. - A favor de ir a Termina, que levanten las manos.

Zelda y Reizar levantaron la suya. Leclas iba a hacerlo, cuando vio que Zelda estaba de acuerdo con ir a Termina. Entonces, como impulsado, bajó de inmediato su mano.

- Bueno, el gruñón ha resultado ser un poco veleta. - se quejó Reizar.

- Me fío del criterio de Link, que para eso es el líder de los sabios. - Leclas se cruzó de brazos. - Ahora te toca el turno a ti, sacacuartos. Yo me voy a dormir.

Leclas pasó al lado de Zelda sin dirigirle ni una mirada de reproche. La guerrero pensó en ir tras él, pero en ese momento Tetra preguntó:

- Zelda¿qué ha sido todo eso que ha dicho antes Maese Leclas¿Conociste al caballero Thot y al orbe de Zaeta?

- Es una gran historia, pero muy larga. Zelda, deberías descansar. - dijo Link. - Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Yo puedo quedarme un rato, y luego te llamamos para tu turno.

Y Link le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara detrás de Leclas. Zelda asintió. Dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia los camarotes. Estaba muy preocupada por Leclas, y fue hasta el camarote que compartía con Link y Reizar. El shariano había cerrado la puerta por dentro. Zelda dio un par de golpes, y, al no recibir respuesta, gritó para que la oyera a través de la hoja de madera:

- Leclas, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Esperó con paciencia a que el chico al menos dijera algo (aunque fuera mandarla a freír espárragos). Leclas no hacía ningún ruido, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Vamos, sé que estás despierto. Normalmente te pones a roncar como un cerdito.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- Esto es un avance. - Zelda dio otro par de golpes. - Vamos, Leclas, sal, por favor.

- Te lo diré por última vez: no quiero hablar contigo. Solo te acompañaré porque soy el sabio del bosque y me necesitáis... pero no puedo seguir contigo como hasta ahora.

- Eres un cabezón. - Zelda dio un golpe al suelo. - Ya sé que Link tenía razón: debí contarte la verdad sobre Urbión, pero yo... yo no podía decírtelo.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Zelda sentía que le escocían los ojos. Se los frotó irritada y se aclaró la voz.

- No podía decírtelo, porque cada vez que trataba de hacerlo me acordaba... ¿sabes? Del Templo en el Bosque Perdido. De cuando Urbión, tú y yo robábamos a los viajeros o nos colábamos en el rancho Lon-Lon. ¿Te acuerdas? Tú siempre hablabas de Urbión con admiración, como si fuera tu hermano o tu padre. Y yo lo comprendía: no he conocido nunca a nadie como él.

- Y le mataste.

- Sí... - Zelda se limpió las lágrimas. - Era Ganondorf, el enemigo, y a pesar de tener la prueba delante de mis ojos, no quise creerlo. Hasta ese momento, creí que lo más díficil que había hecho había sido renunciar a mi padre... pero no fue así. - Zelda apoyó las dos manos en la madera. Lloraba tanto que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - Yo le amaba, y renuncié a él por la paz.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Zelda apoyó la frente en la madera. En ese momento, no quería hablar con una puerta. El deseo de lanzarse al agua se hizo aún más fuerte, y por unos segundos, la idea de correr hacia la proa de la embarcación, la zambullida de cabeza y luego el hundimiento, toda esa imagen le pareció preferible a seguir sintiéndose de esa manera. "Que las aguas oscuras me traguen no me da ningún miedo. Tener que explicar lo que siento, eso sí me asusta".

- Yo... no quería que tú cargaras con el peso de mi culpa.

- ¿Y quién demonios te dio poder para decidir que debías estar sola, eh¡Siempre has sido una egoísta! - la voz de Leclas sonó irritada, pero no de la forma habitual, sino más seria y adulta. - Me he sentido como un imbécil.

Zelda dio un golpe en la madera.

- Debí decírtelo, pero tú eres el primer amigo que tuve, la única persona que recuerda lo mismo que yo, que Urbión era nuestro compañero. ¡Por ese eres especial¡Yo no quería que me odiaras, ni que te sintieras culpable! Y ahora... Yo no puedo soportar esto, no puedo...

Dejó de hablar, porque el hipo se había apoderado de su garganta. Nunca pensó que pudiera llorar tanto. Zelda se sentó en el suelo y trató de ahogar el sollozo. "Parezco una dama estúpida, maldición" pensó, pero cuanto más trataba de evitar los sollozos y el llanto, más fuerte le salía. Como cuando era pequeña y se llevaba un disgusto. En esas ocasiones, hundía la cabeza en una almohada y dejaba que las lágrimas se agotaran. A falta de almohada, dejó la cabeza apoyada en puerta cerrada. "Todo esto me lo merezco. No he hecho más que equivocarme, una y otra, y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió tan de repente, que Zelda cayó hacia delante. Leclas la abrazó. Por el calor tibio que Zelda sintió en el cabello, comprendió que no era la única que estaba llorando.

- Eh, Zanahoria, por favor. Ya sé que soy muy guapo y que secretamente estás enamorada de mí, pero no merezco que llores tanto. - dijo Leclas. Zelda se echó a reír. - Perdóname. Estoy algo confuso, como tú. No quería hacerte sufrir de esa manera.

- Perdóname tú a mi. - Zelda se limpió las lágrimas. - Debí hablar contigo, y ser sincera.

- Tú siempre has sido el colmo de la sinceridad. - Leclas le tendió un pañuelo. - Te perdono, pero necesito saber toda la verdad. Si no estás muy cansada, por favor, explícamelo desde el principio.

* * *

Los días de navegación hacia Salamance pasaron a mayor velocidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Link. Cansado como los demás, pronto se incorporó a ayudar a Tetra en sus labores de capitana. La princesa parecía más seria incluso que antes, preocupada por la salud de su abuelo. Reizar estaba callado, también. Alguna vez, le vio hablando con Zelda, y lograba que la "caballero zanahoria" le soltara las maldiciones e insultos de antes. Leclas también parecía haber vuelto a su forma de ser, es decir, a quejarse por todo y meterse con Zelda, aunque en su voz percibía un tono inquieto, como de mayor seriedad.

- Link... - le llamó Tetra. El chico se giró y observó a la capitana, detrás del timón de mando. - Aún no te he agradecido que...

- No fue nada.

- Claro que sí. Tu reino está en peligro, y estáis perdiendo unos días valiosos para ayudarme a regresar.

- Tengo la sensación de que Laruto sabía que, antes de ir hacia Termina, iríamos a Salamance. No nos dijo en ningún momento que debíamos hacer, solo nos indicó que en Termina nos reuniríamos con Kafei.

Tetra jugueteó con el astrolabio unos segundos antes de empezar a decir.

- Aún así, Reizar tenía razón: no debí seguiros. Lo he complicado todo.

- Lo dudo. - Link se echó a reír. - ¡Sin tí no habríamos llegado hasta Labrynnia sin naufragar! Te debemos la vida. Fueron las diosas quienes te trajeron hasta nosotros, así que no digas más tonterías. - Link pensó entonces que era un buen momento para preguntar: - Tetra¿qué sabes del orbe de Zaeta?

- La vieja leyenda que suelen contar los maestros gadianos. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Hyrule y Gadia estaban enfrentados por los territorios limítrofes, una oscuridad avanzaba desde el Bosque Perdido. Los dos reyes hicieron una alianza: El rey de Gadia proporcionó a su caballero de mayor valía, sir Thot, portador del increíble pendiente de Zaeta. El rey de Hyrule, una espada enjoyada que era capaz de atravesar a los espíritus. Con estas herramientas, el caballero marchó hacia el centro de la oscuridad, y fue capaz de detenerla, aunque el bosque quedó maldito. Mi maestro decía que en realidad no había pruebas de que aquello hubiera ocurrido, que tan solo se trataba de explicar porqué ninguno de los dos reinos reclamaba el territorio del Bosque Perdido como suyo. - Tetra sonrió. - Aunque después de escuchar el relato de maese Leclas y Zelda, supongo que sí ocurrió.

- Según Zelda, el caballero le dijo que el oráculo de Zaeta iría a un lugar, y que tendría un cuerpo, pero parece que no fue así. Quizá está en Gadia. - Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y empezó a tocar una tonada suave. Tetra le observó con una sonrisa, le pidió que siguiera tocando, y volvió la vista al horizonte.

- Quizá.

Reizar había aparecido tan de repente al lado de Link que este se asustó y dejó escapar una nota aguda. El chico se disculpó con brevedad.

- Estaba pensando... que quizá el árbol Maku puede decirnos algo.

- Nos hablaste de él cuando acudimos al árbol Deku... - recordó Link. Reizar se apoyó en la barandilla y se asomó al mar, cada vez más oscurecido.

- En Beele está el Bosque de las Hadas. Se llama así porque la gente cree que las hadas, a punto de extinguirse, buscaron un refugio en ese bosque. El espíritu de un árbol llamado Maku las protegió, aunque en la actualidad no hay ninguna. Mi padre suele decir que el árbol Maku lo sabe todo de sus criaturas y de todos los seres sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque puede ser una exageración.

Link dejó la flauta sobre el regazo. Cuando Reizar hablaba, le parecía que tenía dos rostros: por un lado, uno falso, de cómico, que se colocaba para irritar a Zelda, molestar a Leclas o para hablar de sus honorarios. Y luego estaba esa cara, la seria, que escapaba a veces de su control.

- ¿Tu padre? - preguntó de repente Tetra, quién también estaba atenta. - Pensaba que eras huérfano.

- No, preciosa, pero como si lo fuera. - Reizar se giró y se encontró con la mirada del rey de Hyrule fija en él. - Bueno, altezas, ya que vamos a perder el tiempo en Salamance, deberíamos averiguar al menos donde puede estar el orbe de Zaeta. ¿No os parece?

- ¿Te supondría mucho problema si fuerámos a tu villa? - preguntó Link.

- No, ninguno.

Un grito de Leclas, exclamando que veía tierra, distrajo a los tres chicos. Zelda se colocó la máscara de watarara y observó el horizonte con su vista de pájaro.

- No es Salamance, aún. - Tetra consultó la carta. - Ese debe ser el pico de las Amazonas. Dejaremos el barco allí y bajaremos a tierra en botes, por el muelle secreto del palacio.

- La princesita tiene razón. - Zelda bajó planeando, llevando entre sus patas a Leclas. Le depositó en el suelo, dio una voltereta en el aire y se quitó la máscara, dejando un rastro de plumas naranjas y cobrizas. - Ya podías habernos dicho antes que no hace falta que te acompañemos hasta tierra: con ese bote te las apañarás¿no?

- Um... - Tetra miró hacia el bote "salvavidas": una pequeña embarcación con el mascarón de color rojo. Cuando abandonaron precipitadamente la ciudad de Lynn, el padre de Zelda insistió en que se llevaran algo "por si naufragaban". Entre él y otros chicos subieron el barquito, rídiculo y poco cómodo, pero que era el único que había sobrevivido a la batalla marítima. - ¿Yo sola?

- No, claro que no. - Link enseguida saltó a defenderla. Zelda le lanzó una mirada venenosa. - La última vez que salió al mar de noche casi se la come un tiburón.

- ¿Y con nosotros no ocurrirá, no¿Somos tan famosos que hasta los tiburones nos temen? - Zelda se cruzó de brazos. Empezaba a enfadarse.

- Tampoco es tan díficil: la acompañamos en el bote, la llevamos hasta la cueva, subimos a ver como está el rey Rober XII y después.

- ¡Y encima pretendes entrar, ala, tan tranquilo! - Zelda soltó un bufido. - ¿Cómo puedes tener la cabeza tan cuadrada, alteza? Seguro que nos están esperando dispuestos a seccionarnos la yugular.

- No exageres, Zelda. - intervino Leclas. - Si no quieres venir, entonces eres libre de quedarte aquí. - para evitar que la labrynessa le pusiera cala de malas pulgas, añadió muy rápido. - ¡Yo me quedo contigo!

- De acuerdo. - Link no lo dijo muy convencido, pero al ver que no habría manera de convencer a la guerrero, decidió que era mejor dejarla tranquila.

En el bote, por tanto, iban Reizar (que remaba bastante bien), Tetra, que diriguía la operación con su habilidad habitual, y Link, abrigado con una chaqueta que le iba grande y armado con el arco y el carcaj con flechas y la flauta real. Zelda y Leclas se quedaron de pie, en cubierta, un buen rato. El shariano se atrevió a preguntar, tras casi media hora de contemplación del mar oscuro:

- Oye¿Crees que haces bien?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Te parece prudente dejar que el líder de los sabios, el rey de Hyrule, el último miembro de la dinastía Barnerak... se marche en una barquichuela con dos extranjeros hacia una trampa mortal?

- No les pasará nada. Y si ocurre, nos enteraremos. - Zelda se tumbó en cubierta. - Yo no pienso mover un dedo por esa relamida idiota. Si Kafei estuviera aquí, me daría la razón.

- Si Kafei estuviera aquí, estaría en ese bote. De quién no se fía ni un pelo es de Reizar, no de Tetra.

Zelda reflexionó sobre el mercenario. Bueno, era cierto que no les había dicho mucho sobre su vida antes. En la Torre de Ambi, lo único que averiguó fue que había conocido a Tetra paseando por Salamance, y también que fue por ella por quién se marchó de Salamance. "Pero se me olvidó preguntarle¿por qué fue a Hyrule¿Qué andaba buscando"

- Leclas, que conste que solo voy a decirlo una vez, así que escucha atentamente. - Zelda buscó la máscara de watarara para ponérsela. - Puede que tengas razón.


	25. Cap 25 El rey Rober XII de Gadia

Capítulo 25. El rey Rober XII de Gadia y su maldición.

El muelle de seguridad, como lo había llamado Tetra, era un pequeño embarcadero, al que se accedía remontando un río estrecho y oculto entre estrechos acantilados. Cuando el reino de Gadia había estado envuelto en guerras y rencillas, ese embarcadero secreto había puesto a salvo a la familia real. En los tiempos actuales, sin embargo, rara vez se usaba.

- Yo lo conozco porque mi padre me enseñaba a navegar por aquí. - contó Tetra. - A él le gustaba aprovechar todas las ocasiones para salir al mar; se aburría mucho en las recepciones y con las tareas de rey consorte.

- Tu madre era la princesa, entonces. - preguntó Link. - Creo que se llamaba como tú, "Altea"¿verdad? - Tetra asintió, y entonces Link vaciló. Buscando las palabras adecuadas, preguntó: - Yo escuché decir que tus padres murieron en un accidente, pero no pude averiguar mucho más. ¿Qué les pasó?

Reizar le dio un golpe en el hombro a Link, como para indicarle que esa pregunta no debía hacerla, pero Tetra enseguida añadió:

- No, es normal que quieras saberlo. Tú me has contado lo que le pasó a tu madre, así que yo también te hablaré de la muerte de mis padres. Después de la coronación, hace siete años, mis padres y yo nos diriguíamos a una isla propiedad de la familia de mi padre, de vacaciones. Nos pilló una tormenta, y la fragata naufragó. Yo fui la única superviviente.

Tras esto, Tetra calló. Reizar siguió remando, pues en el estrecho túnel no había suficiente viento para poner la barca en marcha. La única luz que les iluminaba era la de un farol pequeño. Las paredes parecían oscurecerse a medida que avanzaban. Link, con la mano apoyada en la flauta para usarla en cualquier momento, observó que en aquel lugar todo parecía lejano y extraño, como si de repente el mundo ya no existiera. Tetra indicó que habían llegado al muelle: un embarcadero de madera del que ascendían unas escaleras de piedra.

Nada más dejar el bote en el muelle, Tetra dio un salto para salir de la embarcación. Allí, de pie, se giró y dijo:

- Ahora conocéis el camino de vuelta, y ya habéis hecho bastante. Será mejor que regreséis al barco.

Reizar dejó el remo.

- Ah, no... Te acompaño. - y él también salió del bote.

- ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que te colaste en palacio? Casi te matan. - Tetra se sorprendió al ver que Reizar se echaba a reír. Link también abandonó el bote.

- Yo no me voy hasta asegurarme de que tu abuelo este bien. Si se encuentra enfermo, tengo un hechizo de curación muy poderoso. - Link se quitó la capa y la dejó en la barca.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor, si ocurre cualquier cosa, no luchéis: marchaos a toda prisa. - Tetra miró a Reizar, este asintió, y entonces la princesa de Gadia subió los escalones. Abrió ella misma la puerta, se asomó un poco, e indicó que podían pasar.

- Ten cuidado, estos escalones están muy húmedos. - Reizar subió primero, y le tendió la mano a Link. Este la tomó, y el gadiano tiró de él para ayudarle a subir un escalón particularmente resbaladizo y resquebrajado. Justo en ese momento, Link puso los ojos en blanco y cayó de espaldas. Reizar le sujetó y tiró de él.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Tetra regresó otra vez sobre sus pasos.

- No lo sé, lo mismo que le ocurrió en Lynn, supongo. - Reizar trató de reanimar al rey de Hyrule con una bofetada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Permaneció con los ojos en blanco y la piel se volvió tan blanca que hasta resplandecía en la oscuridad.

Detrás de ellos, escucharon una risa fría, y luego, tras un leve murmullo, un vendaval irrumpió en el pequeño embarcadero.

* * *

- ¡Jajajaja! - gritaba Leclas. - ¡Esto es la pera, zanahoria!

- ¿A que te suelto ahora mismo? - Zelda planeó con soltura. - Como sigas gritando así, alguien nos escuchará y nos verán.

Leclas decidió que era mejor que Zelda estuviera de buen humor. Ahora mismo, su vida dependía de ella, por así decirlo. La guerrero se había transformado en watarara, y sobrevolaba con fuerza y seguridad hacia las torres del castillo de Gadia, tan parecido en arquitectura como en grandiosidad al antiguo castillo de Hyrule. Zelda recordó que, en una noche parecida, sin estrellas, sobrevoló ese lugar pero a lomos de Kaepora Gaebora. "Lo curioso es que es más o menos la misma situación. Voy a ayudar a ese inútil de Link, que se mete en líos en cuanto me doy la vuelta".

En este lugar también había una torre parecida a la que en su tiempo contuvo la celda para el príncipe de Hyrule: "la torre del observatorio", la llamaba Link con cierto cariño. La verdad es que, después de la gran batalla que tuvo lugar allí, el castillo de Hyrule quedó destruido, y Link, en lugar de regresar, se hizo el nuevo palacio, más pequeño y cómodo, en el centro de Kakariko.

Zelda vio que la ventana estaba abierta, y soltó en el tejado a Leclas antes de bajar ella. Se quitó la máscara rápidamente, y se masajeó los brazos. Desde el primer vuelo que había hecho como orni, no había usado tanto tiempo y con tanto peso el poder de la máscara, y los brazos le dolían terriblemente. Leclas asomó la cabeza, anunció que no había nadie, y entonces descendió. Zelda le siguió. De un salto, se introdujo en la habitación. No había luz, y hacía bastante frío en el lugar. Leclas encontró una vela y la encendió con yesca. Entonces, Zelda y Leclas vieron que estaban rodeados de estanterías llenas de libros polvorientos, y que además estaban subidos a una gran mesa de caoba. Alrededor de sus pies, se acumulaban fragmentos de redomas y frascos rotos y con sus contenidos ya evaporados.

- Esto parece la habitación de un mago. - comentó Zelda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Leclas bajó de la mesa. La sala entera estaba desordenada y muy sucia.

- Esos libros se parecen a los que tiene Link en su habitación, y estos frascos son los que se usan para hacer pociones. - Zelda examinó una carta olvidada encima de unos libros abiertos. Estaba escrita en hyliano, y leyó el nombre del destinatario: Karías. - Um... Creo haberle escuchado decir a la princesita que este es el nombre del mago de la corte.

- ¿No era Aganhim? - preguntó Leclas. Mientras Zelda miraba alrededor, el chico se acercó a la puerta. Examinó la cerradura y se incorporó enseguida. - La llave está puesta por fuera.

- ¿Te resultará difícil? - Zelda detuvo la mirada en un estante lleno de frascos de colores. En uno de ellos había un kilo de una especie de champiñon con la copa rojiza con manchas blancas.

- No, incluso es mejor. - Leclas tomó la carta que había leído Zelda, y se agachó en el suelo. Pasó la hoja de papel por debajo y luego, empleando las ganzúas, empujó la llave con delicadeza. Mientras trabajaba, Zelda llenó la mochila con las pociones de colores y los extraños champiñones.

Con un tirón a la hoja de papel, Leclas consiguió recuperar la llave por debajo de la puerta, y enseguida abrió.

- Buen truco. - comentó Zelda.

- Me lo enseñó Urbión en el orfanato... - Leclas había hablado sin pensar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que había tocado el tema espinoso. - Bueno, salgamos.

Zelda y él examinaron el pasillo, un lugar oscuro y vacío, del que descendían unas escaleras en caracol.

- Bien, vamos allá. - Zelda dio un paso fuera.

- ¿No notas algo extraño? - preguntó de improviso Leclas, tras cerrar la puerta y dejar la llave otra vez en la cerradura.

- ¿El qué? - Zelda le observó de reojo.

- Que... Bueno, esta habitación, por ejemplo. Parece que, hasta hace poco, se usaba bastante. Incluso había una especie de cama en un rincón. - Leclas posó la mano en la maza y la otra en una de las espadas. - Y este silencio... Un castillo como este, tan cerca del centro de la ciudad y con tanta actividad, debería estar más iluminado y controlado. Además... - A Leclas, como siempre, le costaba expresar sus pensamientos más profundos y extraños. Al final logró decir: - Siento... peligro, como cuando estuvimos en el templo de los sheikans.

Zelda se concentró, pero ella no percibía nada de eso. Eso sí, le pareció escuchar una voz de hombre cerca, y empujó a Leclas contra una columna. La labrynessa se ocultó ella también en las sombras de las altas columnas.

Dos soldados subían charlando. Uno de ellos se quejaba de que le dolía la espalda, y el otro le preguntó por su esposa. El tono de la conversación se puso serio:

- Ya lo tiene todo preparado: se marcha esta noche, aprovechando un turno de guardia que he amañado.

- Es lo mejor. - el soldado más joven le dio un golpe en el hombro. - Suerte que tiene familia en Hyrule, si no...

Los soldados se detuvieron un momento, para descansar, justo a unos metros escasos donde estaba Zelda.

- El rey está loco... Aunque es comprensible: la princesa fue raptada por esos desalmados, suponen que para evitar la boda que anexaría el reino de Hyrule al nuestro.

- Aganhim ha sido siempre tan justo... ¿Qué puede estar pasando? - el soldado joven se apoyó en su alabarda. - Desde que descubrieron que Karías y otros magos han estado conspirando contra nuestro señor, Aganhim ha mandado detener a mucha gente solo por ser descendiente de hylianos; entre ellos, esa pintora del barrio portuario...

- Vamos, tenemos que terminar la guardia. - el soldado mayor instó al chico a ponerse en marcha, y este subió las escaleras. Zelda y Leclas aguardaron un minuto para luego salir de la torre a todo correr.

Ya abajo, Zelda tomó de forma intuitiva un camino que descendía hacia los calabozos. Leclas preguntó a Zelda qué pretendía, y esta le respondió:

- "La pintora del barrio portuario"... ¡Minaya! - Zelda y Leclas se pegaron a una pared. - Si la detuvieron, fue por nuestra culpa. Vamos a rescatarla primero.

- Ya, pero sin un plan... Y además, no sabemos donde puede estar Link y Tetra. ¿No deberíamos...?

Zelda le mandó callar con un gesto. Un grupo de soldados caminaban hacia ellos, en formación de cuadrado. Pasaron cerca del lugar sombrío donde se ocultaron, haciendo sonar sus botas y alabardas.

- Leclas, escucha: si este castillo se parece tanto al de Hyrule, entonces la prisión está bajando estas escaleras. Rescata a Minaya, y a quién puedas, y luego sube otra vez. Busca algunas escaleras que conduzcan hacia la segunda o tercera planta, es donde estará el dormitorio del rey. Si Link está en algún lugar del castillo, es probable que esté allí, curando al rey de Gadia. - Zelda esperó a que Leclas dijera algo. El shariano se puso muy serio de repente.

- Zelda, espera... - se quitó el orbe de Farore y se lo pasó a Zelda. - Esto... por si acaso me pillan. Es mejor que lo tengas tú.

Zelda iba a rechazarlo, cuando Leclas se lo dio sin esperar a que contestara.

- Solo por si acaso, luego me lo devuelves. - Leclas iba a bajar ya corriendo, cuando, antes de hacerlo, dijo: - Oye, ten cuidado.

- Lo mismo te digo, gruñón.

* * *

El camino hacia las mazmorras transcurrió más o menos de forma tranquila. Leclas no se tropezó con ningún soldado o guardia, y la luz era lo bastante escasa para poder ocultarse en las múltiples sombras que había. El lugar olía bastante mal, a humedad y abandono. Durante unos minutos, Leclas dudó de la orientación de Zelda. Sí, ella había penetrado en el hermano gemelo de este castillo, y recordaba la ubicación de las mazmorras... Sin embargo¿quién le decía que los reyes gadianos no habían decidido cambiar las estancias? Iba a dar la vuelta y regresar para buscar a Zelda, cuando hondos lamentos y gritos de desesperación le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Había gente en las celdas. Leclas se asomó por el ventanuco de una de ellas, y percibió muchos cuerpos hacinados en el suelo.

"¿Y el carcelero¿Dónde se ha metido?" Leclas miró hacia los lados, y luego extrajo las agujas. Sin embargo, la duda le asaltó. Toda esa gente tenía aspecto de estar enferma o malherida. Si no podían salir de allí por su cuenta, él no podría ayudarles. Se quitó estos pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentró en abrir la pesada cerradura. Pronto, la puerta cedió, y Leclas empujó para abrirla. Tal y como él temía, los prisioneros ni alzaron la mirada.

- Escapad, vamos. - el shariano dejó la puerta abierta y fue a mirar en otra. Aquí, probó más suerte llamando a la pintora Minaya, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió abrirla también, aunque volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: los prisioneros siguieron tumbados, sin moverse.

"Necesitaría tener los poderes mágicos de Link, o un ejército que les sacara de aquí cuanto antes" Leclas vaciló.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y Leclas se giró, dispuesto a usar la maza y la espada a la vez. Se quedó sorprendido: no era ni un soldado ni el carcelero...

Era Reizar.

- Vaya, gruñón, eres muy despistado. No deberías estar correteando tan alegremente.

Leclas observó al mercenario: no parecía herido ni cansado, y hasta tenía un toque más burlón de lo habitual. Le apuntó con la espada, sin dejar de sospechar.

- ¿Dónde están Link y Tetra¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

Reizar sonrió con la mitad de la boca. Alzó las manos, y, sin perder el tono irónico, dijo:

- Entre dos príncipes y un pobre muchacho de Beele, Aganhim prefiere a los primeros. - Reizar se puso un poco serio al añadir: - Ahora te lo cuento, pero deberíamos escondernos. Se acercan guardias.

Leclas cedió el paso a Reizar, que se introdujo en una de las celdas. Leclas cerró, dejando un trozo de lienzo en la cerradura, para ayudarle a abrir desde dentro. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Reizar: pasó un pequeño grupo armado. Escoltaban a un prisionero, un chico delgado con el cabello castaño. Leclas se asomó, a pesar del intento de advertencia de Reizar. Aquella silueta se le hacía conocida...

- Debe ser un mago. - comentó el mercenario, cuando los guardias pasaron. - Están encerrando a los magos en los sótanos más profundos, en habitaciones especiales. Y creo que es allí donde tienen a Minaya.

- ¿Y tú¿Cómo sabes eso?

- En las horas que llevo encerrado, he visto como trasladaban a varios y también como uno trataba de escapar. - Reizar se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, te resumo rápidamente lo que ha ocurrido: En el muelle nos estaba esperando Aganhim. A vuestro rey le volvió a pasar lo mismo que en Lynn, y creo que aún a estas alturas estará dormido. No pude hacer mucho, lo siento. Me encerraron aquí abajo como a todos estos desgraciados, y sé por alguno que no les dan de comer ni de beber. Y ahora tú¿dónde está Zelda?- Leclas hizo una indicación de "arriba", y Reizar murmuró: - Esperemos que no acabe abajo con nosotros...

- Debería ir a ayudarla... Ese Aganhim parece peligroso, y además tienen a Link y a Tetra... - pensó en voz baja Leclas.

- Es mejor que nosotros liberemos a los magos. Zelda se las sabrá apañar sola, al menos hasta que consigamos la ayuda de los cientos de magos que están encerrados.

Leclas dudó. ¿Debía confiar en Reizar? No sabía porqué, pero su historia no le había convencido del todo. Algo ocultaba esos falsos ojos castaños.

- De acuerdo, pero ve tú delante. - Y Leclas empujó la puerta.

* * *

¿Cómo le habrá ido a Leclas?

Esto pensaba Zelda, mientras volvía a ocultarse de los guardias por tercera vez en el mismo pasillo. Presentía que se estaba acercando a la sala del trono, no sabía porqué, pero algo la llamaba desde allí. Hasta que no se encontró en el pasillo principal, decorado con una lujosa alfombra roja con bordados en oro y plata, no supo qué era.

El sonido de una flauta.

No era un hechizo de los que solía realizar Link, de eso estaba segura, pero el sonido era bastante parecido al de la flauta de la familia real. "Tonta, todas las flautas suenan igual... Aunque la de Link siempre ha sonado algo diferente..."

- Bah, esto es un truco de Vaati para que me asuste pensando que le ha ocurrido algo a ese inútil de Link. - Zelda avanzó otro poco. - Es hora de actuar...

Decidió correr los últimos metros, para alcanzar cuanto antes la puerta de doble hoja. Si era donde Vaati esperaba a que ella apareciera, entonces iba a darle ese gusto, antes de acabar con él y con toda esta aventura.

En el pasillo, supuestamente abandonado, aparecieron una docena de guardias, tanto detrás de Zelda como por delante. La muchacha reaccionó sacando la espada y golpeando a diestro y siniestro. Tuvo que arrebatar el escudo al primer soldado que se enfrentó a ella para tener algo de protección. En otros tiempos, Zelda habría aprovechado su baja estatura para pasar por debajo de algunos de los guardias, pero su cuerpo había crecido, y ya se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones que los soldados gadianos, muchos de ellos de su edad. Cuando ya pensaba que jamás llegaría a las puertas, decidió utilizar el truco que empleó en el barco, el ataque circular. Concentró energía en el brazo derecho, echando la espada hacia atrás, y luego giró sobre sí misma tan rápido que los soldados solo vieron un círculo de fuego rojo y amarillo. El efecto que tuvo fue devastador: todos los soldados acabaron estampados contra las paredes, algunos hasta las atravesaron.

Zelda no se quedó a admirar el estropicio. Corrió hasta el salón del trono, donde abrió las puertas con una fuerte patada.

- Aquí estoy...

El familiar sonido de las puertas cerrándose a cal y canto, el ambiente tétrico y oscuro, y la figura que aguardaba al fondo le recordaron a tantas batallas con monstruos a lo largo de todo el reino de Hyrule. "¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar así, luchando contra criaturas día tras día?"

Aquella figura estaba sentada en el trono. A simple vista, era un anciano decrépito, enorme, con una corona que le quedaba ridícula sobre la pequeña cabeza arrugada. Zelda no conocía el aspecto del rey de Gadia, pero aquellas ropas y la corona delataban que aquel ser decrépito era él mismo Rober XII.

Una figura, oculta tras el trono, dio un paso. Se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla elaborada, y los largos ropajes color granate ocultaban su rostro y su cuerpo. A este sí que le conocía, y además de sobra.

- Aganhim... - Zelda le apuntó con la espada. - Al fin te muestras, cobarde traidor.

El viejo sacerdote alzó una mano, y se hizo un poco de luz en el oscuro salón del trono.

- Bienvenida, Zelda Esparaván, conocida como el primer caballero de Hyrule. - el anciano sacerdote se colocó frente al rey.

Zelda no le perdía de vista. Lo único que sabía de Aganhim era que, de cara a todos los habitantes de Gadia, era alguien respetado y admirado. También, que tenía grandes poderes curativos... Sin embargo, no conocía nada de sus habilidades como mago. ¿Qué tipo de poder emplearía contra ella?

- Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de nuestra princesa. - Aganhim hizo una ligera reverencia. Usaba un tono de voz untuoso, dulzón, como si quisiera caer en gracia a Zelda. La labrynessa negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está? - dijo, con el desafío prendido en los ojos verdes.

- ¿Quién?

- No finjas inocencia... Link, nuestro rey... ¿Qué le has hecho?

Aganhim acarició el velo que le cubría el rostro. A Zelda le pareció escuchar una tos áspera bajo los ropajes del sacerdote.

- Está vivo, de momento. Le necesitamos tanto como vosotros. - Aganhim se apoyó otra vez en el trono. - Sabrás ya quién está detrás de todo esto...

- Sí, ese tipejo llamado Vaati. - Zelda miró alrededor, esperando que la sacudiera una ráfaga de viento o una bandada de murciélagos. Nada ocurrió.

- Nosotros solo somos una parte del verdadero poder.

El sacerdote, tras susurrar esta frase, se llevó la mano al velo que le cubría el rostro y tiró de él. Mostró su faz cubierta de arrugas, con la piel de un extraño color grisáceo y unas manchas que le recorrían la nariz y la barbilla.

- No me extraña que uses ese velo. – Zelda contuvo la risa.

- Sí, ríete… Yo también lo hacía cuando tenía tu edad. – Aganhim dejó el velo en el suelo. Las arrugas se movieron como olas en el rostro envejecido del sacerdote. – Me reía de lo débiles que eran mis superiores, de su aspecto enfermo y cansado… Yo creía que era poderoso, y más que poderoso, eterno como los dioses. – Aganhim acumuló energía entre sus dedos delgados. Los miró absorto, mientras Zelda calculaba el tiempo que tendría para luchar.

- Deja de contarme tonterías… ¿Dónde está Link¿Qué le has hecho? – le gritó.

- Yo ansiaba el poder, pero la enfermedad que es esta vejez me impedirá cumplir mi sueño: ser el mago más poderoso del mundo. Y el único que me ofreció una alternativa fue aquel al que llaman "Ganondorf", el señor del inframundo. – Aganhim fijó los ojos grisáceos en los de Zelda. – Tú le llamabas "Urbión".

Aganhim arrojó unos rayos eléctricos, que Zelda, siempre atenta a los movimientos del enemigo, logró esquivar. Aún así, el efecto de la última frase hacía eco en su interior. Aganhim lanzaba sus conjuros sin inmutarse, mientras la labrynessa solo atinaba a esquivar, rodar y buscar refugio detrás de las columnas. "No le venceré a menos que le ataque de cerca".

- ¿Así que es por esto? – Zelda presintió la sombra de un rayo cerca. Rodó por el suelo y buscó refugio detrás de otra columna. La otra había quedado destrozada. – No eres más que un viejo que le tiene miedo a la muerte, menuda novedad.

La chica vio entonces las banderas. Algunas ardían aún por el efecto de los rayos eléctricos, pero otras en cambio continuaban ondeando. "Sé como llegar a ti, viejo pelmazo".

- Si piensas usar esa máscara de watarara que te dio el árbol Deku, es un error. Este salón está protegido contra esa clase de magia. – Aganhim se arrastró un poco. El rey de Gadia, sentado en el sillón como un pelele sin vida, observaba la escena. – Lo único que deseo de ti es que me des el orbe de Din. Entonces, te devolveré a… "tu rey" sano y salvo.

"Ya, se piensa que soy tonta".

- ¡Para quitarme el orbe, tendrás que pelear, momia decrépita!

La voz de Zelda sonó con eco, y el sacerdote, durante unos segundos, no supo desde donde provenía. Cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, se encontró a la chica, colgada de una de las banderas. La espada apuntaba al corazón de Aganhim, y este no tuvo más remedio que esquivarlo usando un escudo protector. Zelda rebotó en el cristal mágico, apoyó bien los pies y saltó otra vez, con la intención de atacar a Aganhim por la espalda. Para su desgracia, chocó con el trono del rey, y acabó sentada en el regazo de la extraña marioneta que era Rober XII.

Zelda se incorporó rápido. Iba a avanzar hacia el sacerdote para terminar la lucha, cuando una mano esquelética le sujetó el brazo. El rey de Gadia parecía haber despertado, aunque no del todo. Zelda le miró, y entonces percibió que, a pesar de su apariencia enferma y desahuciada, había inteligencia en esos ojos.

- El rey Rober no es como vuestro rey. Tenía demasiado carácter. Ni su hija podía aguantarle. Era un tirano, que manejaba este reino como si sus habitantes fueran peores que niños, sin juicio ni pensamiento. Así está mucho mejor.

El rey apretó la mano alrededor del brazo de Zelda, no con mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para hacer que la chica pensara que entendía lo que pasaba alrededor. Zelda, sin quitar ojo de Aganhim, sujetó los dedos delgados y logró separarlos.

- No se preocupe, yo… haré lo que pueda. – Zelda se colocó entre el rey y el sacerdote. – Vamos, Aganhim, demuéstrame ese gran poder que tienes.

El salón entero se oscureció, o más bien fue que la luz que desprendían ahora las manos de Aganhim era más intensa que la luz de las antorchas. Después de enfrentarse a tantos magos y hechiceros, Zelda creía poder reconocer cuando un hechizo era peligroso y cuando no. Por decirlo de un modo que su padre empleaba: "cuando todas las pecas de tu cara corren a buscar refugio", ese era el momento.

Y el hechizo de Aganhim era de esa clase.

"Está formando una bola de luz. Un toque, y me desintegraré…" Zelda apretó los dientes. "Puedo esquivarlo, pero no el rey de Gadia."

Aganhim lanzó el hechizo. La única posibilidad que le quedaba a Zelda era confiar en sus poderes como heredera del héroe del tiempo y también en la fuerza de la pieza del Triforce que seguía en ella. Dio un giro, y la espada que era herencia de su madre, golpeó con el filo la bola de energía. Esta rebotó y cambió la directoria, hacia el mismo Aganhim. El sacerdote logró esquivarla y lanzar otra, que Zelda devolvió igualmente.

Las manos de Aganhim temblaron y la luz que emitían se apagó como una vela agotada. Tosió, y de la fuerza del impulso, su cuerpo cayó de rodillas. Zelda no bajó la espada, pero se quedó quieta. Podría degollarle allí mismo, sin vacilación, pero ahora no veía a un enemigo temible, solo a un anciano.

- Dime donde esta Link. – Zelda apoyó la punta de la espada en el cuello de Aganhim. - Cuando me lo digas y liberes al rey Rober, te dejaré con vida.

Aganhim se echó a reír. Lanzó una cáscara de nuez al suelo y Zelda se apartó, a tiempo de inhalar el humo tóxico. La silueta de Aganhim se diluyó, y entonces el sacerdote desapareció, dejando atrás su risa. Zelda iba a seguirle, cuando una voz a su espalda le gritó:

- ¡Salva a Altea!

El rey de Gadia estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Se arrastraba usando las manos. Alargó una de ellas en dirección de Zelda y volvió a gritar:

- Salva a Altea… Ella es… es…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la salvaré… Pero quédese quieto. – Zelda se arrodilló al lado del rey y le puso la cantimplora en la mano. - ¿Dónde puede estar, lo sabe?

- Hay un pasadizo secreto detrás del trono, Aganhim ha escapado por allí. – el rey de Gadia observó a Zelda. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en el orbe de Din. Entonces lo señaló y musitó: - Ella… el orbe de Zaeta…

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda dudaba. Quería ir tras Aganhim, pero el anciano rey había vuelto a apoderarse de su brazo y no lo soltaba. - ¿Qué dice?

El rey tomó aire y musitó algo más. Esta vez, Zelda no tuvo dudas de lo que dijo, pero se quedó igualmente consternada.

"Altea es el orbe de Zaeta".


	26. Capítulo 26 Por los viejos tiempos

Capítulo 26. Por los viejos tiempos.

Las mazmorras más profundas del castillo de Gadia eran las más tétricas. Decoraban sus paredes unos extraños altares votivos, con esculturas de dioses desconocidos y rodeadas de símbolos y dijes hechos con plumas y lo que a simple vista parecían huesos. Leclas se distrajo observando uno, y Reizar le llamó la atención:

- Esto es una sección conocida como "Calabozo del Silencio". Creo que la construyeron los magos en especial para encerrar a delincuentes peligrosos. – Reizar tomó una antorcha e iluminó el camino.

- Menuda ironía. – musitó Leclas. - ¿Por qué tienen encerrada a Minaya aquí, entonces? Ella no es un peligro para nadie…

Reizar le miró de reojo. Dejó escapar una especie de bufido y no respondió a la pregunta.

- No sé como abrir las celdas, pero se me ocurre que quizá tenga que ver con esos símbolos de allí. Vamos a moverlos, a ver que ocurre.

- Espera… No creo que sea prudente. Con la magia, si no la entiendes, es mejor no jugar. – Leclas señaló las cerraduras de las celdas: tenían una especie de candado grueso de color ocre. – Aquí hay sangre… Son cerraduras envenenadas, las he visto antes.

- ¿Podrás abrirla? – preguntó Reizar. Leclas se inclinó sobre una de ellas.

- El problema no es abrirla, es que si lo intento, la aguja saltará y nos chorreará con veneno. Podríamos morir en cuestión de segundos. – Leclas se secó el sudor de la frente. – Se me ocurre que, si soy capaz de entrar dentro…

Reizar le iba a preguntar "dentro de qué", cuando Leclas desapareció de su vista de repente. El mercenario se quedó del todo quieto, con temor de pisar al chico que, tamaño minish, escaló la puerta hasta la cerradura. Pasaron unos diez minutos, en los que nada ocurrió. Reizar empezaba a desesperar, cuando la puerta que tenía enfrente se abrió de golpe. Leclas apareció al fin, tras un estallido, sentado en el suelo con el rostro cansado. Hizo un gesto indicando que se encontraba bien y se puso en pie.

- Para algo tenía que servir eso… - murmuró el mercenario.

- Asombroso…

El prisionero que acababan de liberar era un chico de su edad. Vestía la túnica morada de los estudiantes de la ciudad, y era casi más alto que el propio Reizar. Leclas y el chico se miraron un momento, y entonces Leclas exclamó:

- ¡Pero sí eres Linkain!

- Leclas, amigo mío, de todas las personas que esperaba que vinieran, no esperaba que tú fueras una de ellas. – Linkain le tendió la mano y Leclas se la estrechó, tan asombrado que hasta había perdido la capacidad de soltar tacos. – Aunque algo había oído decir que ahora eras un sabio, pero pensé que se referían a otro Leclas.

- Esto, siento interrumpir vuestro bonito reencuentro, pero…

- Ah, sí… - Linkain señaló hacia los símbolos. Las velas que los decoraban estaban parpadeando. – Pronto tendremos a toda la guardia real encima.

- Será mejor prepararse. – Leclas le tendió a Reizar su espada.

- Yo me ocuparé de abrir los sellos de todas las celdas, pero voy a necesitar que me deis tiempo. – Linkain se arremangó. Los ojos ambarinos seguían iguales, y por eso le había reconocido. El resto de su cuerpo había cambiado bastante: lucía algo de barba, se le veía más fuerte y el color del cabello había pasado de castaño a rubio muy claro, casi blanco.

"Estupendo, cuando antes acabemos, antes ayudaremos a Zelda y a Link" pensó Leclas. Al fondo del pasillo, se escuchaba el sonido de una carrera de cientos de botas.

En otro lugar del castillo de Gadia, Link se incorporó de repente. Estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en algo duro y frío. Alzó la cabeza y sintió un calambrazo en el cuello. Debía llevar en esa postura horas.

Recordaba estar en un bote, hablando con Tetra… Y después…

Link observó alrededor: estaba en una especie de jaula de cristal, con forma de diamante. Las paredes estaban frías y emitían una luz de colores que le irritaba los ojos. El rey se puso en pie con cautela. Más allá de las frías paredes, veía un altar colocado en el centro de la habitación, y sobre él, una especie de colchón hecho de damasco y seda. Sentada en el altar, había una figura. No podía ver su rostro, aunque reconoció enseguida la abundante cabellera rubia.

- ¡Tetra! – Link golpeó la superficie de cristal, con la esperanza de atraer la atención de la princesa. Esta ni se movió, y la prisión solo emitió un ligero destello rojizo.

Era inútil registrar sus bolsillos: el enemigo le había quitado la flauta de la familia real y la lente de la verdad.

- No recuerdo… que sucedió en el muelle… - Link se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía un dolor agudo en el centro mismo de su cerebro.

Al otro lado de la sala, se descorrió una cortina, y una figura tambaleante atravesó el lugar. Observó a Link, y el rey, aunque jamás había llegado a verle el rostro, supo enseguida que era Aganhim. Esas manos huesudas y aquel extraño color de piel eran inconfundibles.

- Buenas tardes, alteza. – el sacerdote dijo esto con voz muy ronca, y luego tosió. Cuando terminó, avanzó hacia el altar. Link podía ver ahora que, detrás de él mismo, en un atril de oro, estaba el Libro de Mudora, con la lente de la verdad colocada sobre él. – Es hora de comenzar el "envío"

- ¡Aganhim! – Link golpeó la superficie de la prisión. - ¡Deja a la princesa¿Para qué la quieres, eh¡Yo soy al que andáis buscando!

- No se equivoque, alteza. – Aganhim se apoyó en el atril. Parecía que le costaba respirar, pero conservaba fuerzas suficientes para usar la lente de la verdad en busca del hechizo. – Puede que sepáis los planes de mi señor, pero no sabéis toda la verdad.

Aganhim recitó un conjuro, y entonces el cuerpo de Tetra empezó a levitar por encima del altar. La sala entera se llenó de electricidad y la temperatura subió. Aganhim seguía recitando los hechizos, uno tras otro, sin importarle la presencia de Link.

"Si yo fuera realmente poderoso, esta prisión no me detendría… Podría bloquearle, detenerle…" Link, a falta de una idea mejor, escuchó con atención las palabras del mago. Y las reconoció: era parte del conjuro para abrir la puerta al Mundo Oscuro.

- ¡Detente¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Aganhim siguió concentrado en su tarea. "Si realmente el plan estuviera yendo como ellos esperaban, entonces se tomaría su tiempo. Un hechizo no es fácil realizarlo si estás bajo presión" Link sonrió para sí. "Eso significa que…"

- Tú, vieja momia, deja a Tetra en el suelo y termina el combate.

- ¡Zelda! – Link sonrió hacia la labrynnesa. La chica, con la espada apuntando al viejo sacerdote le dedicó una rápida mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zelda sin apartar la mirada de Aganhim.

- Sí; pero debes detenerle. Va a enviar a Tetra al otro mundo.

"Que bien¿no? Un incordio menos…" pensó fugazmente Zelda. Desechó con rapidez. esta ocasión, solo la mirada de alerta de Link y la voz de él pidiendo que se diera prisa la hizo reaccionar.

Y también el recuerdo de la frase del rey de Gadia. Por encima de todo estaba su misión como primer caballero.

- Pequeña molestia… - Aganhim sostuvo una mano en el aire, mientras que con la otra lanzó el siguiente hechizo. Zelda lo esquivó con facilidad, y la bola rebotó en la pared. Parecía que la bola iba a darle por la espalda, cuando Zelda, saltando por encima del altar, hizo un giro en el aire y clavó su espada en el pecho del sacerdote.

O lo que parecía él. Zelda se apoyó en el altar y a punto estuvo de tropezar con el colchón de damasco. Tetra continuaba en el aire, suspendida a unos metros. Zelda pensó en sacarla de allí, pero Link le gritó:

- ¡No la toques!

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – le preguntó Zelda. Aganhim parecía haberse disuelto en el aire como ocurrió en el salón del trono.

- Busca mi flauta, coge el libro de Mudora y la lente de la verdad. – ordenó Link. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa. Zelda no era hechicera, ni siquiera sabía tocar un instrumento, pero era mejor recuperar esos objetos que dejarlos en manos del enemigo.

Zelda obedeció enseguida. Guardó la flauta en el bolsillo de su túnica, junto con la lente. Cerró el libro de Mudora, y entonces escuchó el grito de advertencia de Link. Aganhim parecía haber retornado, y trataba de eliminar a Zelda por la espalda. La chica subió al atril, dio un salto rápido y, desenvainando en el aire, volvió a acometer contra el sacerdote. Esta vez, el anciano empleó una de sus bolas de energía como escudo.

- Estoy tan cerca de cumplir… el trato… - musitó.

- Lo siento, viejo, los negocios son así. – Zelda desvió la bola de energía. La señal del triforce brilló en su mano cuando echó hacia atrás la espada. Aganhim trató de protegerse otra vez usando su hechizo, pero el ataque de tos le sacudió el cuerpo de tal forma que se inclinó hacia delante.

Link fue testigo de la fuerza con la que el cuerpo del sacerdote salió despedido, y cómo se estrelló contra la pared de la habitación. El temblor hizo que la prisión donde estaba Link se tambalease, golpeando el suelo. Tetra permaneció en el aire, aunque estuvo a punto de bajar.

- Ahora... - Zelda colocó la punta de la espada bajo el mentón de Aganhim. - Vas a liberar a Link, soltar a Tetra, y por último, explicarnos exactamente en qué consiste ese trato con Vaati o con Urbión...

Aganhim se llevó la mano al pecho. Dirigió una mueca de soslayo a la labrynessa, y musitó algo en voz baja. Zelda temió que se tratara de algún truco, pero resultó que las paredes de la prisión desaparecieron. Link se incorporó, aturdido y sin un rasguño. Zelda le lanzó la flauta plateada sin dejar de vigilar a Aganhim.

- Bien, ahora, explícate mejor, viejo.

Aganhim tosía, y se arrastraba por el suelo como si aún buscara un resquicio de poder. Alzó la vista hacia su ejecutora. Mientras, Link, tirando de las ropas de Tetra, logró hacerla bajar.

- Muchacha... Yo hice un pacto con el Señor del Inframundo, injustamente convertido en piedra. A cambio de mis servicios en este mundo, me daría lo que más ansío: juventud y fuerza. Sin embargo, ya me advirtió que, si me enfrentaba a ti, estaría perdido.

- ¿Quién es Vaati?

Link hizo esta pregunta desde el altar. Tanto Zelda como Aganhim parecían haberse olvidado de él. El rey de Hyrule sostenía a la princesa de Gadia entre sus brazos. Trata de reanimarla golpeando la cara con suavidad, pero no obtenía respuesta.

- Vaati es un aliado más de nuestro señor, como Devian, como Gohma, o como la Vilipendia... Y aún hay más aliados, más fieles y más poderosos... - Aganhim empezó a toser otra vez. Zelda vio que, en las baldosas bajo la cara del sacerdote, se formaba un charco de sangre oscura. - Alteza... El hechizo para liberar al rey Rober está en el Libro de Mudora. Buscadlo y salvadle...

- Si esperas que, ayudando al rey de Gadia, yo te perdone la vida, estás muy equivocado. - Zelda levantó la espada. Link le gritó que se detuviera, y la chica así lo hizo... pero no porque obedeciera.

Aganhim sonrió y mostró a Zelda los dientes manchados de carmesí.

- No lo hago por bondad... - Aganhim escupió sangre los pies de Zelda. Sobre las botas de la muchacha se quedaron las gotas, brillando. - Al menos, que él viva para ver la destrucción de este mundo.

Y, emitiendo una risa extraña, entre la agonía y la diversión, Aganhim falleció bajo la mirada atónita de la primer caballero de Hyrule.

* * *

En las catacumbas, los soldados atacaban al grupo de magos. El chico que Leclas había llamado Linkain los mantenía a raya. Reizar había arrebatado una de las armas a un soldado, una espada más pesada y manejable que la espada gemela de Leclas, y, usando las dos, repelía los ataques que le dirigían tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha. Leclas hacía rato que había desaparecido, con la misión de localizar a Minaya y sacarla de allí.

El shariano corría por los pasillos, llamando a gritos a la pintora. Al fin, escuchó un grito de auxilio que provenía de una celda al fondo del amplio pasillo. Leclas se asomó antes. Minaya se asomó también al mismo tiempo y le dio un susto.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la pintora.

- De todo un poco. - Leclas se inclinó sobre la cerradura. - Ay, otra venenosa, no por las diosas... - Se incorporó, alzó las palmas y musitó: - En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, Minaya salió de la celda. Leclas estaba sentado, con las ganzúas en las manos. El dolor iba y venía, recorriendo sus huesos. La pintora le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Sí, pero necesito descansar un poco. - Leclas aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle a Minaya. - ¿Cómo has acabado en la cárcel¿Tan mal pintabas?

Si no fuera porque el rostro de Leclas estaba volviéndose amarillo, Minaya le habría dado un capón.

- Fue después de ayudar a Kafei a salir de Salamance. Los guardias y ese Aganhim aparecieron en mi domicilio. Traían el cuaderno con vuestros retratos, me acusaron de proteger a unos peligrosos criminales que habían secuestrado a la princesa Altea, y me encerraron aquí, con los magos... - Minaya buscó una antorcha, la bajó del pedestal y la apagó.

- Como si tú fueras un peligro, jejejeje... - Leclas logró incorporarse. - Reizar y los magos están conteniendo a los soldados. Creo que puedes escapar, aprovechando el barullo. Yo regresaré para ayudarles...

Minaya iba a quejarse, cuando una figura apareció al fondo del pasillo. La pintora y Leclas se giraron a la par.

- Anda... ¡Zelda!

El ánimo de ver a la guerrero le quitó todos los dolores. Leclas se levantó y se dirigió a la chica con su habitual gesto de burla:

- Bueno, Caballero Zanahoria... ¿Dónde has dejado a Link¿Cómo están él y Tetra?

Zelda avanzó, y entonces Leclas se dio cuenta al fin de que a Zelda le ocurría algo extraño. Para empezar, sus ropas eran grises y negras, con la mano derecha sostenía la gran espada Biggoron, y con la izquierda, el magnífico escudo espejo. Leclas pensó que, quizá, Zelda se había cambiado de ropas y encontrado las armas... Pero nada explicaaba el color de su cabello, oscuro como el carbón. Esta extraña Zelda solo poseía color en los ojos verdes profundos.

- Esa no parece Zelda. - dijo la pintora.

- Ya lo veo... - Leclas se puso en guardia. - Será una broma de ese Vaati, parece que le gusta disfrazarse.

La chica que se parecía a Zelda sonrió, y al hacerlo, Leclas tuvo la extraña sensación de contemplar a su amiga, y no a una doble. Porque él creía que solo Zelda era capaz de sonreír de esa forma: media boca burlona, media boca satisfecha. Minaya le advirtió demasiado tarde. Leclas vio que la chica de ropas negras se precipitaba sobre él. La biggoron emitió un fulgor azulado desde la empuñadura hasta la punta. Leclas rodó hacia atrás y se puso lo más a salvo que pudo de la gran espada.

No contaba con la puerta que acababa de abrir. Tropezó y se golpeó contra algo afilado en la espalda. Recordó demasiado tarde su discurso sobre las cerraduras envenenadas. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que, efectivamente, la trampa en la cerradura había saltado cuando él se golpeó contra la puerta. Unas gotas de sangre rodeadas de líquido verde le anunciaban que se había envenenado a sí mismo.

La falsa Zelda giró la biggoron, tal como haría la auténtica dueña. La misma técnica empleó para asestar a Leclas un segundo golpe, más fatal incluso que el veneno que empezaba a correr por sus venas. Dedicó una mirada a Minaya, pero la pintora parecía haberse volatizado. Leclas aterrizó en el interior de la prisión. Sentía la sangre correr por su pecho. El peso de la ropa le pareció irreal, como si se tratara de una gran mano que le tuviera atrapado. La Zelda oscura le agarró del cuello y le levantó en el aire. No le costaba ningún esfuerzo. Leclas tenía los ojos de la chica tan cerca que podía ver su propio rostro reflejado en el iris verde.

- ¿Dónde está?

Si aquella chica era una imitación de Vaati, entonces debía felicitarle. Había conseguido dominar la voz de Zelda, con el acento labryness por encima, y también su tono serio e irónico. Hasta el gesto de asco que dedicó a Leclas era uno de los que le vio hacer miles de veces.

- ¿El... qué? - Leclas no luchaba. Ya no tenía sentido. Cuanto más esfuerzo hiciera, más rápido se hincaría el veneno en sus venas.

- El orbe de Farore, sabio del bosque. - La falsa Zelda le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas. - Vamos, Leclas, por los viejos tiempos.

Leclas se echó a reír, y esto desconcertó a su enemigo. Zelda le sacudió con fuerza contra la pared y apretó la garganta de Leclas usando el filo del escudo Espejo.

- No te lo daré... - Leclas escupió a la cara de la chica. - Tú no eres Zelda; y no tengo qué hacerlo por los viejos tiempos.

Ahora el turno de reír, aunque fuera con una carcajada corta, fue de la falsa Zelda.

- Es un mensaje de mi señor. - acercó los labios a la oreja de Leclas y susurró, muy lentamente: - Urbión.

Apartó la mano de la garganta, a la par que desaparecía del campo de visión cada vez más empequeñecido de Leclas. De hecho, el chico no pudo levantarse para seguirla o para continuar la lucha. Desde el suelo, hecho un ovillo, le pareció escuchar la voz de Minaya, y luego un grito de dolor que no provino de la pintora. El resto se hundió con él en la oscuridad.

* * *

Zelda y Link regresaron al salón del trono. El rey llevaba entre las manos el libro de Mudora y la flauta de la familia; Zelda cargaba sobre su espalda a la princesa Altea "Tetra", que seguía inconsciente a pesar de los intentos de Link por despertarla. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la figura que yacía a los pies del trono.

- Este es.. ¿el rey Rober? - Link se agachó al lado del anciano decrépito. Le tocó el hombro, y la figura emitió un largo gemido de dolor. - ¿Rober XII, el Azote de los Cuatro Vientos?

- ¿Por qué a los reyes os gusta tanto poneros motes ridículos? - Zelda soltó a Tetra en el trono, sin miramientos. Link le dedicó una mirada de reproche, a lo que Zelda respondió: - Solo trato de que se despierte... Anda, cúrale.

Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y empezó a tocar la canción de la curación. Al instante, toda la sala estaba teñida de un increíble color dorado. Link había cerrado los ojos, y tocaba con mayor velocidad. El rey Rober permanecía en el suelo, pero poco a poco sus mejillas se llenaron, la piel recuperó su tersura y hasta el cabello perdió unas cuantas canas. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no tenía la mirada perdida, y sus dedos no parecían garras.

Lo primero que hizo el rey Rober cuando se vio libre de la maldición, fue mirar a Link. Pasaron unos segundos, que a Zelda se le hicieron interminables. El rey Rober abrió la boca, y Zelda, solo por si acaso, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

- Tú eres Link V Barnerak... ¿me equivoco?

Link sonrió.

- Sí, lo soy... Yo... estoy agotado, perdóneme, rey Rober. - Link se apoyó en el trono.

- Todos lo estamos. - Zelda percibió un sonido... En algún lugar bajo ellos. Se acordó entonces de Leclas, y de los presos en las mazmorras. - Esto, alteza...

- ¿Sí? - respondieron a la vez el anciano y Link, los dos desganados.

- Bueno, yo me refería al rey de Gadia... Rey Rober... Estaría bien que ordenarais a vuestros soldados que dejaran a los magos y depusieran las armas. Más que nada, para que no os destrocen el palacio...

El rey Rober sonrió. Se puso en pie un tanto vacilante y pidió a Zelda que tirara de un cordón dorado que había tras el sillón del trono. Solo que no acudió la guardia, sino un grupo de jóvenes harapientos, luchando contra los soldados. Llegaron como una exhalación, y uno de ellos, con los ojos dorados, gritó:

- ¡Señor, venimos a liberarle!

- Anda... ¿Linkain? - Zelda, que instintivamente se había colocado frente a Link, sentado en el suelo, guardó la espada.

- ¡Zelda! Entonces... - Linkain miró al rey de Gadia.

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias por venir en mi auxilio... - el rey pidió entonces que cesara la lucha, algo que los magos y los soldados obedecieron al instante. - Estos chicos de aquí son mis invitados de honor.

Iba a añadir una serie de órdenes para que sus súbditos las cumplieran, cuando un haz de luz cruzó el salón del trono. Todos se pusieron en guardia: desde los magos y soldados, hasta Zelda. Link se puso en pie, alarmado de súbito por lo que había sentido en la piel...

- ¡Ayuda! - gritó una figura, en medio del haz de luz. Cuando se disipó, Minaya apareció. Enarbolaba una antorcha apagada, y arrastraba una figura que sangraba a borbotones. Zelda le reconoció por las feas cicatrices de la parte superior de la cabeza.

- Leclas...

* * *

- De veras, señor, nos sentimos muy halagados, pero no debe tomarse...

- Tonterías. Joven rey, usted y sus aliados han salvado a mi querida nieta. - el rey Rober sirvió una copa de vino a Link. El chico ya le había explicado que él no solía beber, pero el rey insistió. Por lo poco que sabía Link de protocolo gadiano, podía deducir que el hecho de que el rey sirviera vino era una muestra de aprecio y de igualdad.

El rey Rober también escanció la copa de Zelda hasta el borde, y la de Reizar hasta la mitad. El chico de Beele iba a quejarse por el trato, cuando Minaya le dio un codazo. A ella, el rey le sirvió también hasta el borde.

Cuando acabó el ceremonial, Rober XII ocupó la silla más labrada de la estancia, al frente de una mesa llena de manjares que hacía meses (algunos de ellos, años) que no comían. Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Aganhim. El grupo al completo ocupaba todo un ala del palacio, y hasta esa misma mañana Link no había sido capaz de levantarse.

El rey Rober se inclinó hacia Link y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo se encuentra vuestro amigo?

- Aún no ha despertado, pero los magos sanadores dicen que se recuperará. - Link percibió que el rey Rober le miraba fijamente, con mucha atención. No le quedó más remedio que tomar la copa y sorber un poco de vino. - Le agradecemos sus atenciones y...

El rey chasqueó la lengua. Bebió un poco de su vino y, sin dejar de observar a Link, pidió a los comensales que empezaran a cenar, y que mientras le contaran como había sucedido todo.

Según el rey Rober, hacía casi más de un año que él había perdido toda capacidad para tomar decisiones. Era como si la mayor parte estuviera dormido, sumido en un sueño extraño donde todo era amenazante y desconocido. El único que podía ayudarle a sentir paz era Aganhim. El viejo sacerdote empezó a controlar el reino, pero de tal forma que nadie pudiera dudar de su gestión. En general, en Gadia todos estaban contentos con sus hospitales, sus iglesias, sus mercados, los barcos llenos de mercancías, grandes casas y preciosas calles... Sin embargo, Aganhim sometía a todos los gremios a un estricto control. Censuraba sus libros, prohibió el teatro y cualquier diversión callejera, las fiestas, la publicación de obras de pensamiento... Lo único que permitía era la novela y la poesía, siempre y cuando pasara por un censor.

- Esto hizo que los magos se rebelaran... - musitó Link. El rey asintió.

- Aganhim debía saber que estaban planeando una revuelta, y por eso los mandó encerrar. También, sospechando de todos los hyruleanos o personas con algún parentesco con vuestro reino, mandó detener a todos ellos. Mi reino ahora es un caos, pero podré solucionarlo... - El rey Rober miró hacia una silla vacía a su derecha.

- ¿Te...? Digo... ¿Lady Altea se encuentra bien, verdad? - Link miró de reojo a Zelda. La labrynessa estaba muy callada, quizá porque estaba aún agotada de pasar la noche al lado de Leclas, pero también preocupada por el relato de Minaya. La guerrero levantó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de Altea.

- Sí, ella solo necesita reposo. - el rey tomó de nuevo la copa. Sorbió otro poco y dijo: - Señorita Esparaván, a usted le debo que mi nieta siga con vida. Si aquel malvado hubiera terminado el conjuro que planeaba realizar, entonces hubiera sido fatal para la vida de Altea.

- Podría explicar lo que me dijo en el salón del trono. - Zelda no había bebido de la copa. En su lugar, observaba al rey de Gadia con cierta hostilidad. Tanta ceremonia y palabras rebuscadas le hacían desconfiar.

Rober XII tomó un trago más largo de vino. Cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo en voz tan queda que todos los presentes (Minaya, Reizar, Link y Zelda) tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para escucharle por encima del crepitar del fuego.

- Mi hija era la única heredera a la corona de Gadia, futura reina. Sin embargo, se casó con un joven... - el rey hizo un gesto de desprecio, pero añadió: - honrado pero con un pasado algo tumultuoso. Al rey consorte le encantaba navegar, y le hice capitán de mi armada para que al menos tuviera una ocupación decente... - el rey miró a Link unos segundos, y este pudo apreciar que en los ojos del rey brillaba algo parecido a la nostalgia. - Esperé un tiempo antes de cederle la corona. Poco después de la coronación, los reyes de Gadia se marcharon a un viaje hacia unas islas, para descansar un poco. Se llevaron a mi nieta, que entonces tendría unos 10 años... Una tormenta eléctrica alcanzó el barco. En pleno océano, solos y con el barco en llamas, toda la tripulación saltó al mar. Mi nieta apareció sobre los restos de un madero, navegando a la deriva...

- Algo así me contó Te... digo, Altea... - Link suspiró. - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el oráculo de Zaeta?

El rey observó su reflejo en el fondo de la copa de vino.

- Encontramos a Altea viva gracias a los poderes de Aganhim. Ella no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera de sus padres. Algún tiempo después, Mitsuita Chang, entonces maga de la corte, me habló del Orbe de Zaeta. Según ella, el orbe buscó un lugar donde hospedarse, y ese parecía ser el cuerpo de Altea, más concretamente, en su corazón. Por ese motivo, el cuerpo de Altea sobrevivió al accidente, y con él, su espíritu. Sin embargo, Mitsuita me advirtió: si alguien intentara arrebatarle el orbe de Zaeta, ella moriría como debió morir entonces.

Zelda, sentada al lado de Reizar, vio como el mercenario cerraba el puño por debajo de la mesa.

- Vaati y Aganhim habían encontrado el orbe de Zaeta, y este se les escapó de las manos. - Link recordó como los marineros del barco tenían interés en llevarse a Tetra.

- Bueno, señores, yo me retiro. Debo terminar con algunos asuntos. - el rey Rober se puso en pie, y los asistentes a la cena se levantaron de sus asientos. - Rey Link, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado en mi despacho. Si puede pasarse antes de la medianoche.

- Sí, señor, así haré. - Link hizo una ligera reverencia. El rey Rober sonrió como si Link hubiera dicho algo gracioso, y se marchó de la sala.

Sin la imponente presencia del rey Rober, Zelda se sintió más relajada. También Reizar. El chico de Beele no tenía ni idea de protocolo y mucho menos de los mínimos modales en la mesa. Solo había llegado a imitar los movimientos de Minaya y Link, torpemente.

- Algo le habrás hecho, te miraba con cierto recelo. - comentó entonces la pintora, sirviéndose un poco de vino.

- Puede que se acuerde de las pruebas para caballero, las que suspendí de esa forma... - Reizar alzó la vista al techo, con cara de resignación.

- Sea lo que sea, hay asuntos más importantes que discutir. - Zelda se rascó los ojos. - Minaya, necesito escucharlo otra vez, porque aún no me lo creo... ¿Una doble mía atacó a Leclas?

La pintora asintió.

- Parecía tu hermana gemela pero con el pelo oscuro. Tal y como eras cuando te disfrazaste de peregrina, solo que esta chica parecía estar llena de odio y maldad. Derribó a Leclas con una fuerza increíble. Tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. - Minaya tenía la mano derecha vendada. Se dio cuenta que el rey de Hyrule miraba la herida, y entonces añadió: - Sí, alteza, yo me enfrenté a la doble de Zelda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba la magia para pelear, pero la ocasión la requería. Dejé la escuela de magia cuando tenía 20 años, y desde entonces no había realizado ningún conjuro...

- Pero sabías que ves el futuro, o al menos lo intuyes. - dijo Link.

- Sí, "chico ay". - Minaya sonrió.

- Y cuando nos presentamos, ya sabías que yo...

- La gente que ve el futuro en sueños tiene... una forma de mirar distinta de los demás. Es muy sutil la diferencia, pero cuando eres alguien como yo, acostumbrada a fijarse en los pequeños detalles, aprendes a distinguirla. Pero me sobreestimas. Mis poderes adivinatorios solo se manifiestan a través de la pintura, pero en muy raras ocasiones. - Minaya señaló a Reizar. - Por ejemplo, a todos os hice un retrato, como ya recordarás, y solo acerté en lo de la silueta de Zelda. Dibujé a Reizar como un caballero, y aún no lo es.

Reizar refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, maldiciendo a la pintora. Zelda no siguió la broma.

- Linkain ya nos explicó lo de la rebelión de los magos, y prometió que si averiguaba algo más sobre el orbe de Pan, que vendría a vernos. En cuanto Leclas se recupere, nos marchamos a Termina y luego a la Torre de los Dioses. - Zelda se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea encendida.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Te... digo Altea... digo Tetra? - Link también se había puesto en pie.

- ¿No querrás que le sirvamos en bandeja el último orbe? Le haríamos un gran servicio a Vaati¿no crees? - Zelda miró de reojo a Link.

- Pero tampoco podemos dejarla aquí sola. Vaati ya se infriltó en ese lugar una vez, no le resultará difícil hacerlo otra. Está en peligro. - Link buscó el apoyo de Reizar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Zelda. Además... - Reizar iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Un criado pasó y anunció que los magos sanadores habían logrado estabilizar a Leclas. De hecho, se había despertado, y preguntaba por Zelda.

- Hablaremos de ello mañana. - Zelda salió de la habitación con cierta prisa. No se debía solo al hecho de saber que Leclas estaba fuera de peligro... Sino más bien que había sentido cierto dolor en el pecho al comprobar que Link quería que Tetra continuara el viaje con ellos. "Seguro que la echaría de menos, el muy sentimental ya le ha cogido cariño" pensó, tratando de frivolizar con los pensamientos que habían cruzado su cabeza.

Link también quería ver a Leclas, pero el mago sanador había explicado, a través del criado, que solo podía verle una persona de momento. Tal y como habían estado las cosas entre Zelda y el sabio gruñón, era mejor cederle a ella el puesto. Estuvo con Reizar y Minaya en el comedor, conversando un buen rato. La pintora le enseñó algunos hechizos sencillos, que a Link no le costó aprender a dominar.

- Tal y como se han desarrollado las cosas, creo que ya no hará falta consultar con el árbol Maku. - comentó Reizar.

- Es una lástima, tenía curiosidad por conocerla. - Link observó el reloj de arena. La medianoche se acercaba. - El rey me ha pedido que pase a verle...

- Que la suerte de las diosas te protega. - dijo Minaya.

- Es muy tarde para reuniones. Dile que estás cansado y que ya hablaréis por la mañana. - Reizar apoyó los pies en la mesa. Inclinó la silla y se balanceó adelante y atrás.

Link dirigió a Reizar una mirada entre extrañada y confusa. El rey no se acordaba muy bien de lo ocurrido tras llegar al muelle privado, pero tenía la sensación de haber tenido un sueño premonitorio. Y que ese sueño estaba relacionado con Reizar. Por si acaso, de momento evitaría tener contacto físico con él, hasta estar seguro de lo que vio. No podía arriesgarse a quedar fuera de combate tanto tiempo. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del rey de Gadia, Link pensó con rabia que, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Zelda, Tetra y probablemente él estarían muertos. "Ella siempre me está salvando. A la hora de la verdad mis poderes y todos mis conocimientos se quedan en nada. Vale, derroté a Devian, pero creo que más bien ella se fue corriendo. Había cumplido con su misión: atrapar a Zelda el tiempo suficiente para crear a esa "Zelda malvada". En realidad, no hice nada..."

No podía entrar en el despacho del rey de Gadia con esos pensamientos tan pesimistas. Intuía que el rey quería hablarle de los pactos y de la situación de su reino y el de Hyrule. Por tanto, debía estar despejado y atento. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y pasó cuando recibió el permiso.

El rey Rober estaba sentado ante un amplio escritorio. Frente a él, había como dos montañas de papeles colocados unos sobre otros en columnas interminables. A Link aquella escena le resultó familiar, y le produjo una cierta nostalgia. Él debía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero allí se encontraba, lejos de su pueblo.

- Siéntate, muchacho. - le indicó con afabilidad el rey que se sentara en un sillón frente al fuego. Link obedeció. Enseguida se disculpó por interrumpir su tarea, y ofreció la posibilidad de dejar la conversación para otro momento. - Si te he pedido que vinieras, ahora, es porque tengo muchas ganas de tener una conversación de hombre a hombre. - el rey Rober se sentó en otro sillón.

Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio. El rey Rober tomó una pipa exquisitamente labrada y emprendió la larga operación de rellenarla de tabaco y prender fuego. Link aguardó con paciencia. El despacho del rey Rober era una estancia amplia, bien caldeada. Tenía pocos libros: en las paredes lo que más predominaban eran cajas para archivar documentos y cuadros (la mayoría, marinas). Link fijó su vista en un retrato que había encima de la chimenea: una chica rubia, con las orejas de los hylians y una gran sonrisa. La nariz estaba cuajada de pecas, y los ojos eran verdes y rasgados. Por unos segundos, pensó que se parecía un poco a Zelda, pero entonces se dio cuenta que más bien, aquella mujer era como Tetra.

- Es mi hija, Lady Altea. Su madre ocupa otro lugar. - El rey señaló un retrato colocado cerca de la puerta. Suponía Link que de este modo, el rey podía ver el rostro de su esposa fallecida cada vez que levantaba la vista de los papeles. - Te estarás preguntando por qué tenía interés en hablar contigo a solas. Ah, perdona si uso un tono informal.

- Me gusta más así, señor. - aclaró Link.

- El motivo es... bueno, resulta un poco difícil comenzar. - el rey Rober buscó valor en el humo de su pipa para seguir. - Bueno, ante todo... Debo decir que te pareces más a tu padre de lo que me había esperado imaginar.

- ¿A mi padre? - Link sorprendido, se puso un poco rojo. - Pero él era... Bueno, mucho más alto, y más fuerte. Creo recordar...

- Para un niño de cinco años, su padre le debía parecer un gigante. Conocía muy bien a Lion, llamado "el rojo" por sus habilidades en el combate y por lucir una armadura de este tono. Tu abuelo Dalphness y yo éramos primos. En esos tiempos, ya lejanos, nuestros reinos eran aliados. Gadia e Hyrule lo compartían todo, después de tantos siglos de diferencias. Yo me casé, tuvimos a Altea; tu abuelo tuvo a Lion más o menos por las mismas fechas... Y los dos pensamos que era el momento de unificar en uno los dos mayores reinos de este continente. Como ya os he contado durante la cena, Altea rechazó a tu padre. Era normal, pues para ella Lion era "ese primo pesado que le tiraba de las trenzas y se burlaba de sus pecas". Por aquel entonces, tu abuelo murió y tu padre fue coronado con apenas 18 años. Entonces, conoció a tu madre, Lady Estrella. Abandoné a mi pesar la idea de unificar los reinos, pero cuando supe que habías nacido, volvieron las esperanzas.

Link escuchaba, entre sorprendido, admirado y también un poco asustado.

- Por aquel entonces, teníamos problemas con los orcos, en la frontera cerca de Hyrule. Pedimos ayuda a vuestras tropas, y tu padre las encabezó. Fue en esa batalla donde perdió tan trágicamente la vida. Tu madre se convirtió en regente, y entonces se desató su locura. Me acusaba de ser el responsable de la muerte de Lion, y además argumentaba que era parte de mi complot para invadir Hyrule. Cerró las fronteras y expulsó a todos los gadianos que se habían establecido en su reino. Por mi parte, traté de razonar con ella, pero mis esfuerzos fueron contestados con violencia, y dejé de enviar emisarios. Yo también tenía mi orgullo, y declaré el reino de Hyrule enemigo de Gadia, no sin sentir antes una cierta amargura. Cuando escuché que la reina Estrella había sido víctima de una conspiración, y también que tú habías tomado el mando el reino, recordé los viejos sueños y entonces es cuando envié a Aganhim.

- La propuesta que hizo el sacerdote... era cierta. Yo pensé que era parte del plan de Vaati.

- Pues no. - el rey Rober se echó a reír al ver el pálido rostro de Link. Se levantó, sirvió dos vasos con coñac y le tendió uno a Link. El chico lo tomó, pero no se atrevió a beber. - Por supuesto, antes de enviar a Aganhim, mandé a un espía a que averiguara cosas sobre ti. Había escuchado relatos de unas hazañas extraordinarias, relatos que ahora creo; y también que eras un chico interesado por la literatura, la música y la magia; con aficiones tan sencillas como cabalgar y otras un poco más complicadas... como eso de la "luminografía". Altea también es aficionada a leer, como bien sabes, y también le gusta escribir, montar a caballo, navegar como a sus padres, en fin... Haríais muy buena pareja. Yo soy viejo, y dentro de poco ya no estaré en este mundo. Mi único deseo es ver a mi nieta feliz, casada con un buen hombre que esté a su altura.

- Yo... - Link se bebió de un trago el vaso. Era la primera vez que tomaba coñac, y al principio le supo a rayos. Mientras se le pasaba el picor de la garganta, no pudo evitar recordar al mercader que le propuso a su hija como futura reina. Entonces, aunque le provocaba cierto embarazo, sabía que podía librarse con facilidad. Sin embargo, se estaba enfrentando al temido Rey Rober. - Me siento halagado, señor. Lady Altea es una muchacha fantástica, y debo confesar que siento un gran aprecio por ella. Pero...

- Pero¿hay otra persona? - el rey consiguió que Link se pusiera aún más rojo y encima le entrara tos.

- Sí, digo no, digo... - Link evitó la mirada de Rober todo lo que pudo. - Lo siento, pero creo que de momento ambos somos muy jóvenes para hablar de matrimonio, señor.

- Yo no quiero que te cases con ella mañana mismo, eso sería una locura. - Rober se echó a reír. - Solo quiero un compromiso. Pero entiendo que es precipitado. La propuesta está hecha, y ya me darás una respuesta firme cuando puedas. - El rey sirvió otro poco de coñac en el vaso de Link. - Cuando mi hija me dijo que se iba a casar con... bueno, con él. - el rey ocultó el gesto de disgusto. - tenía tu edad (¿17 años, cierto?). Nunca olvidaré la seguridad con que me dijo: "Padre, le quiero y nos casaremos con o sin su permiso". - El rey alzó la copa de coñac en dirección a Link, proponiéndole un brindis. - El amor verdadero es así. No hay dudas ni "sí, digo no". ¿Me explico?

- Con claridad, señor. - Link chocó el vaso y bebió a la salud del rey de Gadia.

El coñac se le había subido un poco a la cabeza, y por ese motivo, Link consideró que debía despejarse un poco antes de ir a su aposento. Cruzó el largo pasillo, encontró unas puertas que conducían a un jardín, y salió al exterior.

La noche era suave y templada, gracias al aire que provenía del mar. El lugar estaba iluminado por los débiles rayos de la luna, y también por algún farol encendido, clavado en el suelo. Link observó la decoración: unos bancos de piedra abrazados por los grandes ramajes de árboles, coronados con flores enormes de color violeta. Eran ellas las que despedían un olor dulzón, que Link supuso que ahuyentaría a los mosquitos. Caminó hasta la terraza, y contempló el paisaje nocturno. El mar era de un brillante color añil, con ondulaciones de espuma, el cielo sin estrellas y la luna reflejaba en el agua su sonrisa burlona.

Sintió un ruido a su derecha, y, sobresaltado, se giró, ya con la flauta en la mano. ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir solo, después de todas las cosas que le había pasado? Sin embargo, estaba a salvo.

Era Tetra quién se había acercado hasta colocarse a su lado.

- Hola. - La muchacha se cerró el cuello de la lujosa bata de seda. - No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- ¡Altea! - Link sonrió.- Me alegra ver que estás despierta. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ah, sí... Gracias a ti y a Zelda. - Tetra se acercó a la baranda y contempló el mar. El cabello rubio estaba recogido en una larga trenza, rematado con un lazo de seda a juego con la bata. Era la primera vez que Link podía imaginarla como lo que era, una princesa.

- Así que tengo el orbe de Zaeta, el que tanto estabais buscando.

Link se sorprendió. Tetra se giró para encararse con él. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos malvas casi parecían brillar como si fueran de plata.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo sucedido con Aganhim?

- No. Te he escuchado hablar con mi abuelo. - Tetra señaló con la barbilla a un lugar apartado del jardín. Allí, había una vidriera. Link reconoció el dibujo: era la vidriera del despacho del rey Rober. - Descubrí ese lugar cuando era una cría, y desde entonces me entero de todo lo que habla mi abuelo. Normalmente suelen ser asuntos del reino, aburridos. Hoy, sin embargo, me ha parecido muy interesante la conversación.

- Tetra, no debes preocuparte. - Link percibió que la chica se había echado a temblar. El viento que soplaba del mar se había vuelto frío. Link se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros. - No pasa nada... Nosotros no necesitamos el orbe, solo evitar que Vaati se haga con él. Te defenderemos.

- No estoy preocupada por eso. - Tetra se colocó bien la chaqueta. Le dio las gracias a Link. Luego, se sentó en la dura baranda de piedra, y Link la imitó. - Estoy disgustada, por no haber sabido antes que a mi abuelo le pasaba algo extraño. Estaba dominado por Aganhim, y yo en cierto modo me creí sus mentiras. Para mí era un hombre justo, como para todos los ciudadanos de mi reino. Pudo haberle matado y yo mientras tanto... - Tetra desvió la mirada para evitar que Link se diera cuenta de sus ojos llorosos.

- No te culpes. - Link le puso la mano en el hombro. - Yo pensé lo mismo cuando mi madre enloqueció por los poderes de... bueno, un villano. Ella murió, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue despedirme. - Tetra se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Link se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco. - Lo que cuenta ahora es que el rey Rober está vivo, y yo diría que de mejor humor que nunca.

- Tienes razón. - Tetra se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Link entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Has escuchado solo la mitad de la conversación? - Tetra negó con la cabeza; y Link añadió: - ¿Has escuchado desde el principio?

- Sí, todo... Desde eso de que te pareces a tu padre, hasta la forma en que me has rechazado como futura reina y madre de tus vástagos.

Link sintió que el coñac le trepaba como una serpiente por la garganta. Tetra fingió estar enfadada, hasta que de repente soltó una carcajada:

- Tranquilo, era una broma. No me molesta, y estoy de acuerdo contigo: los dos somos muy jóvenes para pensar en ese tipo de compromiso.- la sonrisa de Tetra le tranquilizó. - Oye, Link, puedes llamarme Tetra, no me molesta.

- Ya, pero delante de tu abuelo debo emplear tu nombre verdadero¿no crees?

- Tetra es mi segundo nombre. Mi padre me lo puso por una compañera suya que falleció en el mar. Según él, para que tuviera al menos "cuatro opciones" para escoger...

- Exactamente¿quién era tu padre? El rey Rober habla de él con cierto... - buscó una palabra apropiada, pero no la encontraba. Tetra dijo:

- Rencor. Ah, claro, eso aún no lo he explicado. Como habéis pasado tan poco tiempo en Salamance, no habéis escuchado hablar a las comadres. - Tetra se alisó la bata. Debajo, llevaba un pijama de pantalón largo y unas pantuflas de pelo. - Mi padre era un corsario.

- ¿De verdad? - Link, incrédulo, encajó todas las piezas que, durante la conversación con el rey Rober había ido juntando. Ahora se explicaba el recelo del rey de Gadia por su yerno, y lo poco que le gustaba que su nieta navegara.

Tetra se echó a reír.

- Bueno, no un pirata cualquiera, de esos que se dedican a abordar barcos y robar a los pasajeros. A él le gustaba más ir a la caza de tesoros. En uno de sus viajes por la costa gadiana, conoció a mi madre... Y bueno, ya te podrás imaginar el resto. - Tetra le guiñó un ojo, divertida. - Además, hay otra cosa que seguro que te entusiasmará saber...

Tetra sacó del bolsillo de su bata una pequeña libreta, ajada y descolorida. Se la tendió a Link, y este la tomó con curiosidad. No comprendía que podía haber de valioso o curioso, hasta que leyó las primeras frases: "La capitana "Terror de los Mares" descubre que es descendiente de una antigua familia real"

- Esto quiere decir que tú...

- Yo soy "GrandPa Smith". - Tetra volvió a sonreír. - Cuando mi abuelo me prohibió salir a navegar, empecé a escribir como quería que fuera mi vida si me dejaran ser una pirata. Ahora me parece algo infantil, pero en aquellos tiempos no tenía amigos de mi edad, y solía estar encerrada dentro por temor a que enfermara o me hiciera daño.

- Conozco lo que es eso. - comentó Link, leyendo las notas de la cuarta novela.

- Me basé en los relatos que solía contar mi padre, y también en algunas leyendas gadianas relacionadas con el mar. Escribir un libro de estos me lleva un año completo.

Hacía un poco de gracia verla con las pantuflas de pelo y la bata de seda, como una niña de buena familia, y confesar al mismo tiempo que era escritora aficionada. Link creía que el autor de esas novelas era un viejo lobo de mar, con su pipa y su barba gris. Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba riendo a carcajadas, y la princesa Tetra con él.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más? - Link le devolvió la libreta.

- Reizar lo descubrió, y en ese momento, como tenía problemas por las censuras que Aganhim ejercía, él se ofreció para hacer de recadero. Temo que, con todos los favores que me hizo entonces, es normal que suspendiera las pruebas de caballería.

Al mencionar a Reizar, Link no pudo evitar un sobresalto. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había visto en aquella premonición? Tetra le sacó de sus pensamientos al preguntarle:

- Link, si hubieras nacido en una familia normal¿qué te hubiera gustado ser?

- Pues yo... no lo sé. Supongo que me hubiera gustado ser mago. Y tú, pirata¿no?

- Buscadora de tesoros. - Tetra se echó a reír, llevándose la mano hacia la boca en el mismo gesto gracioso de aquella primera vez, en la biblioteca central de Salamance.

Escuchó en su mente la voz del rey Rober diciendo: "Haríais una buena pareja", y luego a sí mismo diciendo que sentía aprecio por Tetra. Al verla así, bajo la luz de la luna, después de comprobar que los dos habían llevado una vida bastante parecida, Link sintió removerse algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. Se puso colorado, y, confuso, se atrevió a pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de Tetra.

- ¿Me habrías dejado ser miembro de tu tripulación?

- Por supuesto... Eres un buen contramaestre.

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

Oculta detrás de una columna, Zelda tuvo que apretar los puños y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, para evitar que el dolor que sentía la consumiera como una llamarada en una habitación cerrada.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Gracias por vuestra paciencia... Os dejo este capítulo el doble de largo para que lo disfruteis.

También os anuncio que, aquí, en fanfiction, también participo, junto con otros autores de fanfiction, en un proyecto de historia colectiva. Su nombre: Crónicas de Mimir.

historia trata sobre un grupo de personajes de los más diverso, que se reúnen por distintos motivos para buscar un artefacto llamado "Pluma de Oth".


	27. Capítulo 27 La llamada del Árbol Maku

Capítulo 27. La llamada del Árbol Maku.

El sueño de los últimos tiempos había cambiado. Ya no soñaba con aquel lago ensangrentado, ni con la visión de Urbión con esa sonrisa de satisfacción... Ni siquiera aparecía la chica rubia (¿Tetra? Quizá en su sueño le advertía de la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en peligro...)

Cuando Link era consciente de que un sueño era solo eso, un sueño normal, se alegraba. Soñar con cualquier cosa significaba que por una noche era un chico corriente. Por eso, aprovechaba para no perder detalle. Había que disfrutar del sueño como quien lee una gran novela o ve una obra de teatro. Solo observar.

Este sueño se desarrollaba en un palacio con las paredes albas. Él era pequeño, o las personas a su alrededor eran muy altas. Link observó las ropas: anchas, largas, con cierto parecido a las túnicas que empleaban las gerudos en el desierto. Los hombres usaban turbantes de color azul, las mujeres, unos velos rosados o anaranjados. Una niña tiraba de su mano y le pedía algo... Pero Link no lo comprendió. El sueño transcurría de forma rápida: jugaba con la niña, recorría el palacio, escapaba de una mujer enorme que le acusaba de robar pasteles...

La placidez que sentía se disipó enseguida.

Al entrar en la sala que era el lugar de reunión de los habitantes, reconoció a Vaati. Parecía un poco más joven, y el rostro estaba limpio, sin la cicatriz en forma de media luna. Los hombres y mujeres parecían rendirle algún tipo de homenaje o premio. El más anciano de los hombres le colocó un colgante en el cuello. Vaati admiró la esfera azulada clara y sus ojos brillaron con codicia. Link entonces gritó:

- ¡Eso es un orbe¿Por qué le dáis el orbe de Pan?

Ninguno de los presentes se giró ni contestó a la pregunta de Link. Entonces, el sueño pasó a ser lo que normalmente debía ser: sangre y muerte. Link vio, impotente, como Vaati asesinaba a todos los miembros del palacio, sin perder la sonrisa. Cuando no quedó nadie, se dirigió hacia Link. El rey sostenía (no sabía donde la había conseguido o de qué forma) una espada que le resultaba muy pesada. El mango era de plata, y la hoja relucía con un tono anaranjado y dorado. Vaati se abalanzó hacia él, y entonces Link atacó empleando toda su fuerza. Vaati esquivó el golpe, sin embargo, Link consiguió atinarle en la mejilla. El corte tenía forma de media luna.

- Jamás será tuyo. - dijo entonces Vaati. Sujetó a Link por el cuello y le empujó hasta llegar a una ventana. Rompió el cristal empleando el cuerpo del rey, y le dejó colgando en el aire.

Link sentía que se ahogaba, y que la sangre le corría por la espalda y la cabeza. Perdía visión, y solo podía concentrarse en el brillo azulado del orbe de Pan. Alargó la mano y trató de aferrarlo. Vaati se rió:

- Si no puedo recuperarlo, entonces... - Link habló, pero no controlaba lo que decía. - que no sea de nadie.

Link alargó el dedo, dijo algo en un idioma que sonó a una brisa suave, y el orbe se fragmentó. Vaati gritó de dolor y soltó a Link.

El cuerpo del rey atravesó unas nubes blancas. Arriba, un palacio sostenido por unascirros se alejaba cada vez más de él.

* * *

El golpe contra el suelo fue real. Link se incorporó enseguida, tan rápido que sus piernas, aún dormidas, vacilaron y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces otra vez. Se lo impidió la pierna de Zelda.

- Alteza, das unos alaridos increíbles.

Link levantó la cabeza. Reconoció la estancia como el lujoso dormitorio de invitados del palacio real de Gadia. Zelda estaba sentada en un sillón amplio, colocado a los pies de la cama. Por su aspecto, podría decirse que no había dormido nada: llevaba las ropas de la cena y lucía ojeras sobre la piel bronceada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Link se incorporó. Tenía mucho frío, porque la chimenea estaba apagada. Se echó la colcha encima, mientras Zelda se estiraba.

- Llevas como una hora gritando, y vine a ver qué te hacía sufrir de esa manera. - Zelda sonrió con la mitad de la boca. Había algo diferente en sus ojos verdes, pero Link no supo determinar que era.

- Estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro. - Link miró por la ventana. En el exterior todavía estaba oscuro. - ¿Cómo está Leclas¿Pudiste hablar con él?

- No mucho. - Zelda desvió la mirada. - Los magos sanadores dicen que es un milagro que esté vivo, pero que aún no está fuera de peligro. De hecho, creo que me llamaron porque pensaban que Leclas iba a dictarme sus últimas voluntades...

- Es una lástima que el hechizo de curación no funcionase...- Link regresó a la cama. - No te preocupes, vivirá.

- Cuando entré en la estancia, lo único que llegó a decirme fue "no derrames lágrimas por mi, zanahoria. Esto no ha sido nada". - Zelda apoyó todo el cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón. - Me quedaré un rato por aquí, si no te importa.

Link se cubrió con la colcha. Sobre la mesa de noche había un vaso de agua, a su lado el libro de Mudora y, cruzada por encima, la flauta de la familia real. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia provenía de un candil cuya mecha estaba a punto de agotarse.

- Deberías descansar tú también. - Link bostezó. - Estaré bien, los sueños no matan.

- No puedo dormir en ese cuarto tan lujoso. Y en los jardines de este palacio siempre hay alguien conversando. Prefiero quedarme aquí. - Zelda estiró las piernas y volvió a apoyarlas sobre la colcha.

- Zelda... Cuando estuviste con los ornis¿te hablaron de algún otro pueblo en Hyrule que poseyera un palacio en el cielo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, no importa. - Link cerró los ojos y enseguida se quedó dormido...

Solo que esta vez no fue un sueño "normal".

* * *

Pero si estoy... en el Bosque Perdido.

Link contempló el prado soleado que le rodeaba. Justo enfrente, tenía a un enorme árbol. Sus ramas se extendían en todas las direcciones, coronadas de flores, y en la corteza podía verse un rostro como grabado en la madera. Link se acercó, y recordó la primera vez que vio al árbol Deku. Entonces, Zelda se burló porque le había parecido feo... Sin embargo, ahora Link podía ver cierta belleza en sus facciones.

- Yo diría que tiene pestañas... - Link se acercó aún más, y entonces el árbol abrió los ojos. Link se vio reflejado en las pupilas y en los iris de un color ocre.

- Alteza, tienes que encontrarle antes qué _él._ - dijo el árbol.

- Encontrar ¿a quién? - Link pensó en su último sueño. - ¿Te refieres al chico que fragmentó el orbe de Pan¿Quién era?

Todo el rostro del árbol se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Parte de sus ramas se volvieron negras, y las flores que pendían como guirnaldas se marchitaron. El árbol volvió a gritar algo que Link apenas entendió, y entonces el sueño se oscureció.

* * *

- El señor Leclas tardará una semana o más en recuperarse.

Link levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos al mago sanador que había dicho la frase. Detrás de él, otros hombres, con las mismas túnicas albas, asintieron a la vez. Link volvió a mirar el rostro de Leclas. Costaba un poco identificarle, pues le habían cubierto con vendas gran parte del rostro. El cuerpo estaba oculto bajo una manta. Sobre ella, había un dibujo bordado y una especie de gema que emitía una luz iridiscente de color verde.

- Las heridas del pecho y el abdomen cerrarán pronto; sin embargo el veneno penetró demasiado en su sangre. - siguió hablando el mago.

- ¿Sufre mucho? - preguntó Link. El mago observó que el joven rey de Hyrule tenía las ojeras muy marcadas.

- Cada cierto tiempo, se despierta, pregunta por usted y por Zelda Esparaván, pero luego vuelve a adormecerse. Alteza, no se preocupe, haremos cuanto podamos.

- Lo sé, y se lo agradezco. - Link asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de allí. En su vida, se había sentido inútil muchas veces... Ahora, esas ocasiones le parecían menudencias sin sentido. Hasta entonces, sus poderes (en mayor o menor medida) habían sido de gran ayuda... Y ahora su impotencia era verdadera. Nada podía hacer por Leclas, excepto rezar a las diosas y tener fe.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

- Los símbolos de la manta son hechizos de regeneración. Si están empleando eso, es que no hay fuerza mágica humana suficiente para curarle.

La voz provino de detrás. Link se giró, y se encontró con el chico que según Zelda, había sido uno de los niños refugiados en el Bosque Perdido. Poseía los ojos ambarinos muy claros, y era tan alto que Link tuvo que levantar un poco la barbilla para hablar con él de igual a igual.

- ¿Regeneración?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes. No conozco persona más cabezota que Leclas. Cuando se sujeta a algo, no lo suelta... Como los cangrejos cuando pillan un trozo de pescado. - alargó la mano en dirección a Link. - Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. Me llamo Caim Chang.

- Link V Barnerak. - Link estrechó la mano del chico, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar con envidia la túnica morada que lucía. - ¿Caim? Zelda me dijo que te llamabas Linkain.

- Sí, ese era mi nombre, pero cuando ingresé en la academia de magia y me dieron el título, decidí adoptar el mote que me puso la maestra y también su apellido. - Caim sonrió. - Venía a ver a Leclas, pero van a empezar otra vez con los cánticos, así que mejor permaneceré fuera.

Caim siguió la mirada del rey hacia su túnica, y sonrió con algo de sorna.

- ¿Qué, te gusta? Me costó mucho conseguirla, aunque de momento solo soy un mago de nivel intermedio.. - Caim mostró orgulloso una insignia que empleaba para cerrar la túnica. Se suponía que el chico que tenía delante era el rey de Hyrule, hijo de la terrible reina Estrella que tanto daño había hecho... y sin embargo se sorprendió al ver en los ojos del chico una ligera envidia. "Está tan blanco que parece un esqueleto andante". - Mientras espero a ver el resultado de los cánticos, me gustaría hablar con Zelda y contigo de algo que he averiguado.

Link asintió. Iba a decir algo, cuando Caim le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, con camadería.

- Oye¿tú has probado alguna vez las estrellas de doce puntas?

- ¿Cómo?

- Un dulce típico de Gadia. Está muy bueno, y aquí en palacio tienen al mejor repostero del país. - Caim tiró de él. - Vamos, hablaremos en la cocina.

Zelda les salió al paso. La muchacha echó una mirada extraña a Link y luego se unió al grupo para sentarse en una de las mesas de la gran cocina. Preguntó por Reizar, pero ni Link ni Caim le habían visto. Tetra seguía descansando, y Minaya había regresado a su casa para "evaluar los daños".

La labrynessa se bebió de un trago la jarra de té helado, sin dejar de mirar a Caim.

- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre el orbe de Pan?

- Bueno, vayamos por partes. - Caim extrajo una especie de cristal de los bolsillos y lo depositó en la mesa. - Esto es de la misma materia que emplearon para encerrarte, Link. Se trata de un poderoso cristal que bloquea la magia. Además, permite a la persona que te encerró "entrar" en tu mente... pero por algún motivo no pudieron ni rozarte.

Link tocó el cristal, y reconoció enseguida el tacto frío y el resplandor.

- Muy interesante, Caim, pero no era eso lo que te pedí. - Zelda se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un gesto enfurruñado, parecido al de Leclas o al de una niña pequeña.

- Sí, ya sé, no seas impaciente.

En ese momento llegó una camarera con una bandeja. Depositó una especie de rosquilla con forma de estrella, y se marchó. Ni Zelda ni Caim la miraron. Link se inclinó un poco para olerla. Antes de saber lo que hacía, cortó un trozo de un pellizco y se lo comió.

- Seguro que ni has desayunado esta mañana. - comentó Zelda. Link se puso colorado, admitió que era cierto y, para poner remedio a los reproches de la guerrero, se comió otro trozo. - Bueno, Caim, vamos...

- Está bien... El orbe de Pan fue regalado por las diosas a una tribu conocida como "los hijos del viento". En el pasado, esta tribu la constituyeron gerudos que, cansadas de la maldad de su rey, decidieron irse a vivir a un submundo conocido como " La Torre del Viento". Para ello, contaron con el poder del orbe de Pan, que dominaba los vientos...

Link dejó de comer para concentrarse en lo que estaba contando Caim.

- Por lo visto, prosperaron bastante, incluso otras razas se unieron a ellas, sobre todo sheikans e hylians... Se dedicaban a comerciar, pues eran viajeros veloces, y podían llegar a todos los lugares de este ancho mundo.

- Algo les sucedió¿verdad? - se adelantó Zelda.

- No se sabe exactamente qué ocurrió... Simplemente, desaparecieron. Hay estudiosos que creen que fueron absorbidos por Ganondorf y que acabaron en el mundo Oscuro, otros, que simplemente se marcharon a un lugar lejano y que allí viven felices... - Caim tomó un trozo de la estrella y jugueteó con él antes de comerlo. - Gracias a tu historia, Zelda, ya sabemos la ubicación del orbe de Pan, y mis superiores temen lo peor para los hijos del viento. Estamos seguros ahora de que ese tal Vaati les arrebató el orbe de Pan y que la raza debió extinguirse.

Caim se metió el trozo de bizcocho en la boca y observó a sus oyentes. Zelda parecía interesada; pero Link tenía una expresión extraña. Parecía asustado y confuso a la vez, como si Caim le hubiera predicho su muerte.

- La Torre de los Vientos era un palacio construido en el aire...

- Sí, he olvidado contaros ese detalle. Ah¿ya lo sabías¿Habías escuchado hablar de la tribu de los hijos del viento?

- Nunca, pero anoche soñé con ellos. - Link y Zelda se miraron de reojo. Zelda asintió.

- Por la forma que tenías de gritar, yo diría que fue un sueño de esos tuyos, premonitorios. Cuentanos lo que viste...

Link buscó fuerzas en el sabor agradable de la rosquilla llamada "estrella de las doce puntas", para contar los dos extraños sueños, uno seguido del otro. Al llegar a la parte en que se enfrentó a Vaati y tocó el orbe de Pan, Caim le pidió que tratara de acordarse exactamente de las palabras que empleó, pero Link no fue capaz de definirlas. Mientras hablaba, el aprendiz de mago tomaba notas en un trozo de papel bastante ajado. Al terminar la explicación del segundo sueño, Zelda comentó:

- Se parece un poco a cuando conocimos al Árbol Deku... ¿Te acuerdas? Sufría de igual forma, y él estaba protegiendo a los kokiris...

- Por la descripción que haces de ese árbol, creo que se trata de la sabia Maku, la protectora de las hadas. Escuché rumores que hablaban de que el árbol Maku estaba actuando de forma extraña los últimos meses...

- Ir hacia Beele sería una pérdida de tiempo. Esperemos a que Leclas se recupere, y marchemos a Términa. - propuso Zelda a Link. El rey reflexionó unos instantes.

- No creo que sea prudente eludir esta llamada. El árbol Maku parece saber algo de Vaati que nosotros desconocemos, y me gustaría poder preguntarle. Si está en peligro, entonces, debemos ayudarla.

- ¿Hace falta recordarte lo que nos pasó en Lynn? Nos tendieron una trampa a través de un sueño... Quizás lo esten intentando otra vez.

- El árbol Deku me dijo que las criaturas mágicas se comunican a través de los sueños. Estoy seguro de que el árbol Maku fue el causante de la primera visión, y luego trató de advertirme.

- De todas formas, hasta que Leclas esté recuperado, no vais a viajar, y mientras tanto, podéis averiguar lo que sucede en la región de Beele. - Caim se mordió el labio. - Podría solicitar esta misión, y acompañaros...

- Eso sería genial. - Zelda sonrió un poco, pero Link miró al chico con una mezcla de envidia y celos. En ese momento, Reizar apareció. Cruzó las puertas traseras, y de dos pasos se plantó delante de ellos.

- Tetra me ha informado de la situación de Leclas. ¿Qué pensáis hacer, ahora?

Zelda invitó a Reizar a sentarse, y le puso en antecedentes. Mientras hablaban, Reizar percibió que Link le observaba con cierto recelo, como solía hacer Kafei. Al escuchar que el destino del viaje sería la región de Beele, Reizar se rascó la barbilla y bajó la mirada.

- Entonces, yo no os acompañaré.

- ¿Por qué¿No te gustaría ver a tu familia? - preguntó Zelda.

- No mucho, la verdad. - Reizar suspiró. - Mi... bueno, mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia verme.

- Podemos pasar por la región, sin detenernos en tu hogar. Si tú no vienes, somos pocos en el grupo. Si algo le ocurre al árbol Maku quizá necesitemos más ayuda. - comentó Zelda.

- Además, si mal no recuerdo, tu eres el chico que metió la pata en las pruebas de caballeros... Si nos ayudas en esta misión, los magos respaldarán tus pruebas el próximo año. - intervino Caim.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Zelda, curiosa. Caim iba a abrir la boca, cuando Reizar le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

También fue ese el momento en el que todos los empleados de las cocinas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo e hicieron una reverencia. Tetra cruzó la estancia, vestida con una larga túnica de seda violeta. Sobre la frente, ostentaba una diadema con un rubí de un color intenso. Negó con la cabeza, pidió a los súbditos que se incorporaran, y se acercó al grupo.

- ¡Tetra! - Link se puso en pie enseguida y le cedió su asiento al lado de Zelda, mientras él iba a buscar otro. La labrynnessa emitió una especie de gruñido a modo de buenos días, y Caim, tan hablador y divertido que se había mostrado, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y procuró no alzar la mirada.

- Vaya, que elegante. - dijo Zelda, sin importarle mucho las maneras

- Gracias. Mi abuelo me controla ahora un poco, y no quiere verme en el palacio vestida de forma más cómoda. Supongo que es su forma de vengarse por mi escapada. - Tetra esperó a que Link regresara con un taburete. Solo entonces se sentó, y le dio las gracias al rey por su gesto.

- Estamos comentando a donde nos vamos ahora. - dijo Zelda. La princesa hizo un mohín de tristeza.

- ¿Tan pronto? Maese Leclas aún necesita algo de tiempo para recuperarse. - Tetra entrelazó los dedos de las manos.

- Vamos a la región de Beele, para ver al árbol Maku. - soltó de un golpe Link. - Estaremos de regreso antes de que Leclas se recupere.

- Me gustaría acompañaros... - Tetra miró primero hacia Reizar, luego a Link y por último a Zelda. Ni el aspirante a caballero ni la labrynnessa parecían muy alegres con esa frase, así que Tetra se encogió de hombros.- ... pero será mejor que aguarde aquí a vuestro regreso.

- Me parece bien. - Zelda sonrió con cierta malicia.

- No debiste escapar del palacio la otra vez. Ahora que ya sabes que nadie te va a obligar a casarte con el rey de Hyrule, estarás más tranquila. - Reizar se echó atrás en la silla, aliviado por quitarse un problema de encima. Entonces, Link y Tetra empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Nadie más comprendía el motivo de la hilaridad de los miembros de la realeza. Solo Zelda echó una mirada venenosa a la princesa.

- Bueno, es cierto que parece mejor dejarte aquí en palacio, pero no me quedo tranquilo. ¿Y si Vaati intenta atacarte, mientras estamos fuera? Zelda tiene los orbes de Farore y Din, y tú eres la poseedora del de Zaeta. Quizás sea preferible que permanezcan unidos.

Deseó Zelda en ese justo instante atravesar con su espada el corazón de la princesa y arrancarle de cuajo el famoso orbe de Zaeta. ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué, de todas las personas que habían en el mundo, había ido a caer el orbe de Zaeta en sus manos? Zelda recordó la voz agradable de Zaeta, y los poderes que había disfrutado durante la aventura del Bosque Perdido, y esto la puso de mal humor.

- Los magos han asignado a los mejores para cuidar de la princesa, no os preocupeis por eso. - terció Caim.

Quedaron en que irían a la casa de Minaya, y que entonces partirían, tras recuperar sus caballos. Tetra consiguió convencer al rey Rober de permitir acompañarles hasta las murallas. El mismo rey les despidió a la salida del palacio y les deseó buena suerte.

- A vuestro regreso, tendremos preparado vuestro barco para partir a Términa por mar. - anunció el rey. Durante los días que habían permanecido en el palacio, un grupo de marineros habían rescatado el barco " La Brisa Nocturna" y le había traído al puerto para arreglar el palo mayor, que tan bien había aguantado los dos viajes.

- No me quedo del todo tranquilo al dejar a Leclas atrás... - dijo finalmente Link, ya en la casa de Minaya. Pronto, sus recelos fueron sustituidos por una tremenda alegría: Centella, su fiel yegua, estaba en perfectas condiciones. El pobre animal, al reconocer a su dueño, cabeceó, relinchó y por último le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro, como para echarle en cara que se hubiera olvidado de ella. El rey acarició las blancas crines. - Eh, perdona por haberte dejado atrás. Vamos a viajar ahora, así harás ejercicio.

- Los guardas no les hicieron nada, gracias a los dioses. - Minaya se limpió las manos llenas de pintura. Había regresado a su hogar y a su trabajo, lo que la hacía más feliz que cualquier cosa en este mundo. - ¿A dónde vais? Pensé que vuestro destino sería esa "torre de los dioses"...

- Vamos a la región de Beele, a visitar al árbol Maku. - declaró Caim. El mago tenía una especie de mula con un pelaje amarillento y unas patas tan largas que parecían irreales. Zelda se había burlado del aspecto del animal, pero Caim la ignoró. El rey Rober había regalado a la muchacha labrynnessa su mejor córcel, llamado "Reja".

- ¿A Beele? - Minaya le echó una mirada a Reizar. El mercenario parecía dispuesto a marchar, aunque desde esa mañana tenía una cierta expresión triste. - Espero que al menos os los paséis bien...

- Muchas gracias por todo Minaya. - Link le tendió la mano y la pintora se la estrechó. Sin avisarle, tiró de la mano y le atrajo hacia sus brazos.

- Chico "ay", debes tener mucho cuidado... - le susurró al oído. - Aún veo aquella sombra en los ojos de Zelda...

Link se apartó, aparentando normalidad aunque su rostro se había vuelto mortalmente pálido. Solo Caim pudo ver como Link respiraba hondo, asentía y le daba la espalda a Minaya, tras darle por segunda vez las gracias.

- Tened mucho cuidado. - les pidió por último Tetra. Iba a abrazar a Reizar pero este se limitó a estrecharle la mano y montar. Link fue más suave con ella: le dio un abrazo y le prometió que comería tres veces al día. Caim, todo cortado, recibió la petición de la princesa para cuidarles a todos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Zelda, esta también hizo un gesto para eludirla, pero entonces Tetra le tiró del brazo.

- Zelda, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Cómo? Lo que tengas que decirme, princesita, me lo dices a la cara.

Tetra se sorprendió con la fuerte contestación. Los chicos se giraron, fingiendo estar más interesados en atar los arneses o asegurarse de que llevaban todo lo necesario. Tetra habló con voz queda.

- Estoy asustada por vosotros... pero sobre todo por Reizar y por Link. Tú eres la más fuerte, y por esto te pido...

- Que les proteja... Por si no lo sabías, yo soy caballero real, y mi misión ya es proteger al rey Link de las personas que tratan de aprovecharse de él. - Zelda le clavó la mirada venenosa de sus ojos verdes. Con rudeza, se quitó de encima la mano de la princesa. - Y Reizar es lo bastante listo como para cuidarse solito.

- Y también te pido... que sepas protegerte. - Tetra miró por encima de su hombro a Link. El chico se había vuelto para darle una jugosa zanahoria a Centella y no les prestaba atención.

Zelda siguió la mirada, y la ira que había sentido la noche anterior regresó incluso con más fuerza. Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era empujar a la princesa al barro y patearla, pero se contuvo a duras penas apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

- Ahórrate los consejos y la cara de ternero degollado. Si de veras estás preocupada, te vistes como un chico, te fugas del palacio y nos ayudas, en lugar de lloriquear. Si no, al menos haz algo útil y cuida de Leclas por nosotros.

Tras decir esto, sintiendo un gran alivio en el cuerpo, Zelda se giró y montó sobre el caballo llamado "Reja". Esperaba al menos haber hecho llorar a la princesa, pero cuando se giró para ver su rostro alejándose en la distancia, descubrió que Tetra tenía una expresión de sorpresa y alegría en el rostro.

* * *

"La región de Beele es una de las regiones más hermosas y también más inhóspitas de nuestro reino. La comarca está situada al suroeste de Salamance, en un valle entre las montañas. Solo existe una aldea, pequeña y de pocos habitantes, en la entrada al bosque de las Hadas. La mayoría de sus habitantes son agricultores y granjeros. La cría de cerdos y la siembra de trigo suponen todos los ingresos de la zona. Debido a su situación lejos de la capital y también de las rutas marítimas, es una zona aislada. Los bosques que rodean el lugar son muy extensos y cubiertos de una densa vegetación. Unido esto a la falta de caminos transitables y seguros, es muy fácil perderse, por lo que se recomienda ir acompañado de un guía autóctono o en su defecto, de un buen mapa y una brújula."

Link pasó la hoja, exasperado. No le estaba gustando el tono del autor del libro, que se las daba de experto viajero cuando tan solo había recorrido el reino de Gadia. Tetra le había regalado el libro, para que supiera más sobre la zona de Beele y del misterioso árbol Maku. Hubiera preguntado al "guía autóctono", pero Reizar estaba muy callado y eludía cualquier tipo de preguntas. Eso sí, el mercenario había aceptado la tarea de guiarles.

El libro no era el único regalo que habían recibido de la princesa y del rey: Link por fin volvía a emplear las túnicas azules y unas botas de cabalgar resistentes. Zelda había escogido una túnica corta de color verde oscuro, que combinaba con unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Además, se había recogido los llamativos cabellos rojos debajo de una bandana verde.

- Aún falta un poco para llegar. - comentó Caim. Su extraño caballo relinchó y Centella, de un brinco que a punto estuvo de derribar a Link, se apartó. El rey se sujetó a tiempo con las riendas y sus reflejos salvaron al libro de caer al sucio suelo.

- Medio día, por lo menos. - dijo Link, tras recuperarse.

- ¿Cómo puedes leer mientras cabalgamos¿No te mareas? - preguntó Caim. Detrás, Zelda soltó una leve carcajada.

- Es capaz de leer aunque el mundo se estuviera derribando a su alrededor. - dijo Zelda. - Una vez, se puso a buscar una forma de ayudarme con telepatía mientras me enfrentaba al rey de los Gorons.

Link sonrió ante el recuerdo que aquello le trajo, pero entonces pensó que el rey, el gran Darmanian había muerto, y que aquel reino estaba destruído. Zelda le distrajo, silbando una tonada que Link reconoció enseguida: una de las muchas que la chica solía cantar cuando cabalgaba y se sentía alegre. La verdad es que, desde que comenzó la aventura, no la había visto tan animada. "Supongo que es el ejercicio, cabalgar de nuevo..." Link pensó en la frase que le había dicho Minaya. Quizá aquella "gemela" malvada que había descrito la pintora solo fuera un reflejo de la labrynnessa, una simple imitación realizada con un conjuro oscuro. Caim debía saberlo, por lo que se lo preguntaría cuando llegaran al Bosque de las Hadas.

- Es curioso... - empezó a decir Caim. - ... muy curioso que no nos hayamos topado con nadie estos tres días. ¿No os lo parece?

- No hay muchos comerciantes que vengan a Rilepol, es una aldea muy pequeña. - comentó Reizar. - Y os recomendaría silencio: en estos bosques se suelen ocultar criaturas salvajes que atacan sin el menor aviso. No debemos molestarlas.

- "Estigias", "Demonios de Tierra", "Diablillos verdes"... - recitó Link, mirando una página del libro. - Según esto, hace años los caballeros del rey lograron exterminar a todas estas criaturas.

- Ya, pero hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado a algunos monstruos extraños, aliados de Vaati, por lo que pueden aparecer cuando sea y... - Reizar hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía concentrado en el camino, como si estuviera meditando por donde llevar al resto de viajeros. Hizo una señal a Zelda, y esta descabalgó de un salto. Link observó que Caim ocultaba la mano derecha bajo las mangas. Por su parte, el rey también bajó de Centella y tomó el arco, uno de los muchos regalos del rey Rober.

- Link, quédate ahí. - musitó Zelda, mientras se acercaba al mercenario. Reizar, de pie al lado de su caballo, seguía atento a todo cuanto les rodeaba.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?" Link intercambió una mirada con el mago Caim, buscando complicidad, pero este había asentido y se colocó de tal forma que también protegía al rey. "Otra vez... Leclas, Kafei y Zelda solían colocarse a mi alrededor cuando había problemas". Decidió al menos tratar de averiguar que había llamado tanto la atención de Reizar como para hacerles parar. Era de día, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con una suave y cálida brisa, y, a través de las hojas, se podía ver el cielo azul sin una nube.

"Pero, mientras hablábamos, algo ha cambiado" Link recordó que, mientras leía, le molestaba un poco el trino de los pájaros. Ahora no se escuchaba ninguno. Como habían estado hablando, no se habían dado cuenta. Zelda llegó al lado de Reizar, hablaron algo en voz baja los dos, y el chico asintió.

- Ay... - y sonó una fuerta palmada.

Caim se giró, sobresaltado, y a punto estuvo de lanzar la bola de fuego contra un inofensivo árbol. También Zelda y Reizar se había sobresaltado. La labrynnessa preguntó a Link qué le pasaba.

- Nada. Creo que me ha picado un tábano. - Link apartó la mano de la zona del cuello donde había sentido un pinchazo. El bicho aún estaba pegado a la palma de su mano. El rey soltó una exclamación. - Anda, pero si era una mariposa...

Zelda sonrió con sorna.

- Solo a ti te podría picar una mariposa...

- ¡Tira eso!

Reizar había alcanzado a Link y le golpeó la mano. Link se retiró, sorprendido por la reacción del chico. Reizar aplastó con la bota al bicho, y se giró hacia Link. La expresión del mercenario era cualquier cosa menos tranquilizadora. Caim se había acercado, y examinó lo poco que quedaba del animal.

- Eso no es una mariposa. Es una Mordedora. - anunció el mago.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tanto que Zelda tardó en reaccionar. Por fortuna, Caim y Reizar parecían conocer bastante de esas "mordedoras" como para saber qué hacer. El cuerpo de Link empezó a temblar, y sus miembros se agitaron en el aire como cuerdas de goma. Reizar le tumbó en el suelo y Caim empezó a musitar hechizos uno tras otro.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? - Zelda no sabía qué hacer. Ver a Link poner los ojos en blanco y soltar espumarajos la impresionó de tal forma que hasta soltó la espada. - ¡Decidme¿Qué le pasa¿Se pondrá bien?

- ¡Zelda! En lugar de gritar, dame tu pañuelo, rápido. - Reizar se inclinó sobre la minúscula herida en el cuello de Link y trató de sorber el veneno. Zelda le tendió el pañuelo de la cabeza y se apartó. Caim también tenía los ojos en blanco, y de su cuerpo emanaba una ligera luz parduzca que descendió sobre el paciente, a la vez que Reizar ataba el pañuelo alrededor del cuello de Link y apretó con un fuerte nudo. Para terminar la operación, escupió al suelo.

- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer: he detenido las convulsiones y el veneno, pero necesitamos un antídoto. - musitó Caim. Se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Qué antídoto¿De donde podemos sacarlo? - Zelda se giró hacia Reizar. - Tú lo sabes¿no¿Qué plantas necesitamos?

- Hierbas del Crepúsculo. - Reizar se apartó. Ahora, sí que parecía un poco asustado. - Pero aunque encontremos las hierbas, no nos servirá de mucho. Para extraerles el antídoto, deben ser cocidas durante un día entero.

- Quizá en la aldea haya alguien que posea el antídoto ya fabricado. - comentó Caim.

- ¿A qué esperamos? - Zelda se agachó para recoger la espada, y al levantarse miró el rostro de Link. - Vamos, Reizar, debemos...

- Os dije que yo no quería volver a Rilepol. - dijo Reizar.

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que dijeras o no! - Zelda se encaró con Reizar. - ¿Qué pasa, que no te hemos pagado aún, verdad¿Cuánto te costaría llevarnos? - De un tirón Zelda se arrancó el guardapelo de plata y se lo tendió a Reizar. - Quédate con el caballo, con la espada, con los orbes... pero llevanos a Rilepol... ¡ya!

Los ojos verdes de Zelda estaban lagrimosos, y el rostro de la labrynnessa mostraba tal furia que Caim pensó que sería capaz de matar a Reizar con sus propias manos. Reizar tomó aire, dejó caer los hombros y, tras mirar a Link, murmuró algo para sí y anunció.

- Yo llevaré a Link. Vosotros seguidme si podéis.

Reizar tomó al rey en brazos, y en el breve período que tardó en llegar a su caballo, Zelda y Caim ya estaban preparados. Hasta la chica había atado las correas de Centella a su arnes. Los relinchos nerviosos de la yegua era lo único que sonaba en todo el bosque. Reizar montó, espoléo al caballo, y se lanzó a la carrera a través del bosque, dejando atrás el camino.

* * *

Reizar había descrito su aldea como un lugar muy pequeño... y se quedaba corto. Con solo echar un vistazo desde el camino de entrada, se podía contar apenas unas seis o siete casuchas repartidas a lo largo del camino. No había ni un alma fuera, se habían refugiado de la fuerte tormenta que caía sobre el lugar como si quisiera borrarlo. Reizar se echó la capucha por encima del rostro, y bajó del caballo con Link en brazos. Zelda y Caim le siguieron, tras atar los caballos a la verja. Reizar se había detenido en una casa de una única planta con un porche muy amplio. Era la única que tenía un farol colgado por fuera, iluminando el repentino anochecer.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! - gritó Reizar al entrar. Dejó a Link sobre una mesa cubierta con una sábana, y se apartó a un rincón oscuro. Un anciano bajó las escaleras, renqueando.

- Le ha picado una mordedora. - dijo Caim, al ver que Reizar no quería hablar delante del médico. - Hemos detenido el veneno pero necesita...

- Ya veo. - el anciano observó la herida de Link con una lupa. Al instante, caminó hacia un gran armario y, tras abrirlo y buscar entre los frascos con etiquetas, encontró lo que necesitaba. - Señor, el del rincón, a su derecha hay una mesa con jeringuillas. ¿Podría alcanzarme una?

Reizar, sin dejar de mirar al suelo y con la capucha empapada sobre el rostro, tomó una jeringuilla y, en lugar de dársela al médico, prefirió que Zelda hiciera de intermediaria.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó la chica. El médico le llegaba al hombro, y tenía los ojos rasgados y grises como los de un gato. El hombre sonrió y se fijó en el color de cabello de la chica, en su tez morena, en el acento y sobre todo en las orejas de hylians, como las suyas propias.

- Sí, se pondrá bien. - habló mientras clavaba una aguja en el interior del frasco y extraía un poco del líquido. Dejó escapar el aire y, con la misma tranquilidad, pellizcó el brazo de Link y le clavó la aguja en una vena. - Um...

- ¿Qué? - Zelda se inclinó para ver como el antídoto entraba en el torrente sanguíneo de Link. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Tranquila, jovencita. - el médico apartó la aguja, la echó a un balde plateado y apretó un trozo de gasa sobre la minúscula incisión. - Mañana estará como fresco como una rosa, pero por si acaso quizá será mejor que se quede aquí, para observarle.

- ¿Son frecuentes las mordedoras en este bosque? - preguntó Caim. - Creía que, después de los inviernos fríos de los últimos años, habían disminuido el número.

- Tenéis razón, señor mago; pero en los últimos tiempos algo ha estado ocurriendo en el Bosque de las Hadas, y desde entonces raro es el día en el que no atiendo a un chaval por picaduras. - el médico retrocedió. Mientras caminaba hacia una jofaina de metal llena de agua, dijo: - Reizar, al menos podrías presentarnos de forma adecuada.

Reizar dio un paso hacia la luz y se quitó la capucha. Algo avergonzado, reconoció:

- Sabía que me descubrirías...

- Reconocería tus pisadas de elefante hasta enterrado en el fondo de una fosa. - el médico se echó a reír. - Bien, presentanos... - y clavó la mirada llena de interés en Zelda.

- El chico que has atendido se llama Link. Zelda Esparaván, Caim Chang, este hombre es Bury, Archibald Bury, el único médico de Rilepol...

- Y su padre, por supuesto. - Bury estrechó las manos de Zelda y Caim. El mago murmuró un "lo sospechaba". Zelda no pudo evitar fijarse en la expresión de desaliento de Reizar. - Estáis empapados, por favor... Arriba tengo un par de camas libres. Reizar, lleva al paciente a la habitación del fondo.

- Creo que puedo yo solo. - Link había despertado. Se sentó en la camilla y se tocó el cuello, donde aún estaba anudado el pañuelo de Zelda. - Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Bury...

- Puedes llamarme Archibald. - el médico se inclinó sobre Link con una pesada lupa y un extraño artilugio parecido a un candil. - Um... ¿Te duelen las articulaciones¿Sientes los pies entumecidos¿Te duele la cabeza?

Link negó a las tres cosas, y Archibald, desconfiando un poco de su palabra, insistió en que se echara un rato. Link miró a Reizar y declaró:

- Se lo agradezco, señor, pero creo que será mejor que nos marchemos.

- Si es por el cabezota de mi hijo, no te preocupes. - Archibald, con un ligero empujón, obligó al rey a sentarse. - Por el estado de tus venas, la palidez y esas ojeras, yo diría que eres anémico o has pasado por algún proceso que te ha agotado. Una persona de tu constitución necesita reposo y tranquilidad. Además, con esta lluvia, no creo que podáis hacer nada.

- ¿Lluvia? - Link buscó la mirada de Zelda, y esta asintió, corroborando. - Pero si cuando me mordió la mariposa hacía sol y hasta un poco de calor...

- Últimamente, hasta el tiempo se ha vuelto loco. Caen unas gotas de agua tan grandes que hay lugares en el Bosque que han quedado absolutamente anegados. Esperad aquí a que escampe, y así os secáis un poco. - Archibald esperó a que Reizar añadiera algo más, pero ante el silencio del mercenario, se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, también es tu casa. Ya sabes donde está todo, no he cambiado nada. Necesito descansar un poco, si viene alguien de urgencia, estaré arriba. Buenas noches.

* * *

Link fue el primero en retirarse, no sin antes repetir como diez veces cuanto lo sentía, que por su culpa iban a retrasarse y que había obligado a Reizar a aparecer en su pueblo. El mercenario aceptó las disculpas, pero no dijo mucho más. Caim se echó en una de las camas de la parte de arriba. Decía que estaba cansado por el hechizo de curación, aunque cuando Zelda subió le encontró leyendo el libro sobre la región de Beele y otros datos de la región.

Ya a solas, la guerrera se sentó al lado de Reizar, frente a la chimenea. El chico se había dejado caer en un sillón un poco desvencijado, y contemplaba el fuego con la mirada perdida. Fuera, la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que parecía que toda la casa temblaba.

- ¿De veras es tu padre? - preguntó Zelda. No le gustaba hablar dando rodeos, aunque sabía que Reizar no querría hablar del tema, al menos lo intentaría.

- No. - Reizar se cruzó de brazos. - No es mi padre, al menos biológico. Pero no es mal médico. Sabía que al final, acabaríamos aquí.

- ¿Por qué discutisteis? - Zelda sostuvo la mirada entre enojada y sorprendida de Reizar.

- Bueno, pecosa, recuerda nuestro juego: yo te respondo si tú me respondes a mí. - Reizar pareció animarse, y más cuando Zelda le dijo que ni se le ocurriera volver a llamarla pecosa. - Empezaré respondiendo yo: porque Archibald quería que fuera médico, por eso me acogió de pequeño. Sin embargo, yo quería ser caballero para conocer a bellas damas y ganar dinero. - Reizar se levantó y llenó un vaso con vino. Ofreció a Zelda, pero esta se negó con un gesto. - ¿Qué es eso que se ilumina en tu mano derecha, cuando atacas? - señaló con el dedo la mano de la chica. Zelda alzó el dorso para que Reizar viera la cicatriz.

- Es una de las piezas del Triforce: la del valor. Por lo visto la llevo siempre conmigo, aunque antes la llevaba en el pecho. - Zelda pensó bien la siguiente pregunta: - ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la prueba de caballería?

Reizar se tomó de un trago todo el vaso de vino y luego se escanció otro poco. Mientras lo hacía, se reía entredientes, como ríen las hienas o los que saben que lo siguiente que va a decir será vergonzoso.

- Bah, ya te enterarás de todos modos. Caim me vio, así que él podría responderte. - Reizar olió el vino y añadió: - Habían dispuesto una plataforma de madera, con trampas alrededor como sacos de avena que colgaban, una especie de péndulo que giraba... Al final de la prueba había que subir por una escalera, apuntar con el arco hacía un muñegote mientras tenía que mantener el equilibrio sobre un suelo que se movía bajo mis pies... - Reizar soltó una carcajada, bebió el vino y volvió a servirse. - Había pasado todas las pruebas, e incluso iba bien de tiempo... Subí a la plataforma, las maderas empezaron a moverse, y de repente, no pude disparar... Me quedé congelado. - Reizar imitó a un arquero. Seguía riéndose. - Abajo, todos los demás aspirantes que habían pasado esa prueba o que habían fallado en las anteriores, me observaban incrédulos. Yo logré disparar la flecha, solo que no le di al muñegote. ¿No te ríes, pecosa?

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. - Zelda, en efecto, escuchaba la historia muy seria. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Eh, antes la mía... ¿Qué es esa luz que proviene de la frente de Link, la que logró que ese tal Vaati escapara huyendo de casa de Minaya?

- Um... Pues sinceramente, no lo sé. A mi también me preocupa, y espero que no le pase nada.

- Vale, vale... lo daré por válido. Cuando le hice esa pregunta a Leclas, me respondió que no tenía ni pajolera idea. - Reizar volvió a sentarse. Entre risas, se bebió otro vaso de vino. - Pues bien... ¿Qué pasó, dices? Pues que miré hacia abajo, vi al rey y a su nieta sentada a su lado, reconocí a mi supuesta amiga Tetra, y la flecha salió disparada hacia el propio rey Rober XII. Tuve mucha suerte, porque ese viejo de Aganhim frenó la flecha con un hechizo.

- Uy... - Zelda pudo hacerse a la idea de lo que después le pasó a Reizar. - Por eso el rey te miraba como si fueras un delincuente... Y después, como trataste de entrar en el palacio real para hablar con la capitana tapón, pensarían incluso algo peor...

- ¿Capitana tapón? - Reizar se echó a reír. - Menuda ocurrencia, pecosa. ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Tetra?

Zelda no esperaba que le hiciera semejante pregunta, aunque, en vista de que Reizar había aclarado al menos porque falló las pruebas de caballería, decidió ser lo más sincera que pudiera.

- Es díficil de explicar, pero creo simplemente que no somos compatibles. Ella es muy tranquila, y tiene muy asumido el papel de princesa. Me saca de quicio, pero no la odio especialmente... La prueba es que la he salvado como dos o tres veces.

- Pues yo sé que ella te tiene mucho aprecio. Es más, le encantaría que fueráis amigas, más que nada porque te ve como una especie de heroína de cuento. Planea escribir una historia con un personaje parecido a tí, y todo.

- Vaya honor. - Zelda hizo una mueca de resignación, y consiguió que Reizar riera al menos con una risa de alegría, no de hiena. - Bien, mi turno... ¿Quiénes son tus padres, lo sabes?

- No, claro. Archibald me encontró en el bosque de las Hadas, y ni siquiera el Árbol Maku pudo decirme de donde había salido ni porqué no recuerdo nada antes de los seis años. - Reizar miró el fondo de la botella: no quedaba ni un dedo de vino. - Probablemente mis padres fueron atacados por algún tipo de fiera salvaje y yo fui el único superviviente. Mi turno¿Te gusta Link?

- ¿Otra vez esa pregunta? Sé más original, Reizar. - Zelda hizo un intento para levantarse.

- No me respondiste entonces¿lo recuerdas? Vamos, yo te he contado lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en la vida. Me merezco algo a cambio.

- ¿Y para qué te interesa tanto, se puede saber? - Zelda se puso en pie.

- Para ver si tengo posibilidades. - dijo Reizar. Zelda estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara, pero al instante, el mercenario se echó a reír.

- Estás borracho. Yo me voy a dormir. - Zelda se giró para salir de la habitación, pero antes de marcharse, Reizar la llamó y ella se detuvo. El mercenario le lanzó algo y Zelda lo cogió al vuelo. Reconoció enseguida el guardapelo de plata.

- Quién da algo valioso por otra persona no puede sentir indeferencia. - dijo Reizar mirando al fuego.

- Mañana procura estar despejado, debemos ir al Bosque de las Hadas y aún no sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar.


	28. Capítulo 28 El bosque de las Hadas

Capítulo 28. El bosque de las Hadas

"En la región conocida como "el Bosque de las Hadas" existe una vieja leyenda, que asocia ese lugar con las tribus sheikans y sus refugios en la región inexplorada de Tabantha."

Link pasó la página, echó un vistazo al exterior y volvió a leer otro párrafo. No podía concentrarse en la lectura, no cuando afuera seguía estando oscuro y continuaba lloviendo.

Archibald se había levantado el primero esa mañana. Tras comprobar que no había ningún paciente más, se preparó té. Mientras pensaba que debía comprar pan o algo para los invitados que aún dormían, se encontró con que Link ya se había despertado. El chico aclaró que había dormido muy bien, que se encontraba estupendamente, pero que por algún motivo, sentía que algo no marchaba correctamente.

- Sigue lloviendo, y aún está oscuro. - dijo Link, señalando al exterior. El doctor se asomó y luego, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Parece que ha llegado el fin del mundo. - Archibald se tomó el té con la mirada puesta en el cielo nocturno. Volvió a comprobar el reloj de arena de la pared, y, sintiendo que era su deber, decidió marcharse a la casa del alcalde para averiguar algo más. Link iba a acompañarle, cuando el médico dijo: - No, tú quédate aquí. Es más, ni se os ocurra salir fuera. Si ven a un mago, a una chica pelirroja y a mi hijo, los aldeanos van a pensar cosas erróneas.

Link iba a preguntarle, pero Archibald se marchó. Aburrido, el rey no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que los demás se levantaran. Ordenó un poco la estancia, recogió las dos botellas de vino que había cerca de la chimenea, fregó los vasos y cuencos, barrió el suelo y, cuando ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, se sentó delante del fuego y aguardó con paciencia.

- "Los habitantes de la región de Rilepol son extremadamente supersticiosos. En sus casas siempre cuelgan amuletos para atraer la buena suerte..." - Link levantó la vista y se fijó en una especie de collar de cuentas de cristal que colgaba cerca de la puerta. Continuó leyendo en voz alta: - "... rezan a los dioses tres o cuatro veces al día, y temen que en cualquier momento el cielo se precipite sobre ellos. Aconsejo a los viajeros que, si no quieren enfrentarse a una turba de aldeanos enfurecidos, procure no llamar la atención en exceso y evitar los colores rojo o morado en su vestimenta." Esto nos lo tenía que haber dicho Reizar...

- Ese libro no es más que un montón de tonterías. - dijo una voz a su espalda. Link asintió, sin mirar.

- Lo parece, pero es probable que tenga algo de razón. También en Hyrule existe una superstición con respecto a los pelirrojos. Son absurdas, pero son creencias. - Link dejó el libro y observó a Caim. El mago deambuló por la sala, se asomó al exterior y, tras cruzarse de brazos, dijo:

- No amanece.

- Ya, es muy extraño. - Link se puso en pie. - ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Zelda, y yo me ocupo de Reizar? Tengo el presentimiento de que esta oscuridad está relacionada con el árbol Maku, y estoy preocupado.

- Sería mucha coincidencia. - Caim bebió un poco de agua. - Hace meses que sabíamos que el árbol Maku se comportaba de forma extraña, pero ha sido llegar nosotros, y ¡plaf! - Caim dio un palmada en el aire como si atrapara una mosca, para ilustrar el ejemplo. A Link el sonido le hizo recordar la picadura de la mariposa el día anterior.

"No volveré a ser un inútil, nunca más" pensó para sí mientras subía las escaleras. "Nunca, nunca más".

- Zelda creo que está durmiendo en el porche de arriba. En eso no ha cambiado mucho. - dijo Caim a su espalda. - En el Bosque Perdido solía dormir en un árbol frente al templo. Urbión decía que debía tener la piel de un oso para soportar el frío de esa manera.

Link se detuvo en la escalera y miró a Caim por encima del hombro. El mago sonrió, tranquilizador.

- Zelda me contó todo, ya lo sé. Pero tengo mi derecho a usar el nombre de un amigo del pasado¿no?

Link volvió a mirar al frente. Al menos ahora, Zelda se había dado cuenta que no merecía la pena ocultar secretos a la gente. Link se asomó a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta. En el suelo, había una charco de vino, que marcaba un camino hasta una especie de jergón situado en un altillo. Un brazo largo y desnudo colgaba como una liana, la única parte visible de Reizar. Justo debajo, había un vaso de barro desportillado. La habitación apestaba a alcohol. Arrugando la nariz, Link pasó con cuidado, esquivando montículos de ropa, calcetines sucios, botas... Bajo la cama, el espacio había sido aprovechado como escritorio improvisado. Link echó un vistazo por encima. La superficie de la mesa estaba sucia, cubierta de polvo y también de manchas oscuras, como si alguien hubiera tratado de quemarla. Clavado en la pared de madera, había un par de dibujos de apariencia infantil, sucíos por el hollín. Link miró uno de ellos con atención: parecía representar un tipo con una larga capa roja, la piel pálida y le pareció ver una mancha rojiza justo debajo de uno de los ojos. Link alargó la mano para quitar la capa de hollín.

Una mano le sujetó del hombro y le tiró hacia atrás.

- Eh, alteza, no está bien que curiosees en las cosas de los demás. - Reizar, el dueño de la mano que le había apresado, estaba asomado por encima del borde de la cama. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Link tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para aguantar las naúseas: el aliento del mercenario era asqueroso.

- Perdona... Deberías levantarte. - Link quería salir de la habitación, pero Reizar le seguía atenazando su hombro. - Afuera aún no ha amanecido.

- Pues si no ha amanecido, entonces¿para qué tendría que levantarme?

- Es que deben de ser más de las doce de la mañana, por lo menos. - Link pensó que debía hacer algo para quitarse de encima a Reizar, pero no sabía qué hacer sin parecer demasiado brusco o demasiado asustado, que era como se sentía en ese momento. Decidió optar por el camino de la diplomacia. - Reizar¿te gustaría tomar un té? Enseguida te lo preparo.

Como por encantamiento, el chico retiró la mano.

- Ah, no; es mi casa. Ya he incumplido todas las normas sobre la hospitalidad. Espera fuera mientras me visto.

Link esperó en el pasillo a que Reizar saliera de la habitación. Le escuchó quejarse amargamente, luego soltó una serie de insultos y por último, salió poniéndose una camisa blanca sobre unos pantalones negros holgados. Con el cabellos revuelto y la piel macilenta, Reizar parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación, Link pudo ver que ya no quedaba ni un solo dibujo en la pared bajo la cama.

- Agh, Reizar, tienes una pinta horrible. - exclamó Zelda al verle.

- Se llama resaca. - Reizar preparó más té, sin dejar de mirar al exterior. - Bueno, supongo que no debemos retrasarnos más: hay que ir al bosque de las hadas y ver al árbol Maku. En cuanto nos bebamos esto, nos marchamos.

- ¿No quieres despedirte de tu padre? - se aventuró a preguntar Link. Zelda hizo un sonido chasqueando la lengua, indicando que esa pregunta no era adecuada.

- No creo que importe mucho. - murmuró Reizar con la vista fija en el exterior. Link iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el mercenario se giró de repente. - Con esta lluvia no nos encontraremos a ningún vecino, gracias a los dioses. No sabría cómo explicar qué hacen un mago y una chica pelirroja el mismo día en que comienza "el fin del mundo".

- Por lo poco que percibo, creo que esta oscuridad solo es local. - aventuró Caim. - Y el corazón que da origen a esta oscuridad está en el bosque.

- Estupendo. Me gusta la acción. - Zelda se bebió de un trago el té y tomó la espada.

- Bien, yo tengo todo lo que necesito. - Link tomó su arco y el carcaj. Encajada en el interior estaba la flauta de la familia real. Era curioso que no llevara el libro de Mudora con él. El rey había decidido que estaba más seguro en la caja fuerte del palacio de Salamance que recorriendo el mundo. De todas formas, por si acaso, antes de marcharse, estudió algunos nuevos hechizos. Ardía en deseos de probarlos, y esperaba que esta vez ni la lluvia ni mariposas venenosas se lo impidieran.

- Pues vamos. - Reizar cogió, sin ganas, la espada y el arco.

En el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos, Link solo recordaba una ocasión en la que Reizar empleó el arco: y fue en la cueva de los zoras, cuando le salvó del jefe de la guardia real. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a usarlo. Link trataba de pensar que, al fin y al cabo, no había ningún motivo por el que Reizar les había acompañado en el viaje, al menos motivo fácil de comprender. Él decía que era porque Zelda le debía dinero, y también esperaba cobrar una recompensa del rey de Hyrule cuando todo acabara... "¿Qué vi en el muelle del castillo, qué imagen me asaltó tan fuerte que ni siquiera puedo recordarla?"

En las casas había luces, que brillaban por detrás de la cortina de agua como estrellas perdidas en un cielo demasiado lejano. Sin hacer mucho ruido, el grupo recuperó sus caballos y montaron. Como la lluvia era densa y la oscuridad empeoraba, Reizar tomó la lámpara del porche y la usó para iluminar el camino. Avanzó el primero, seguido por Caim y Link. Zelda prefirió quedarse en la retaguardia.

- Esa lámpara... - empezó a decir Caim. Reizar sonrió, y a la luz del farol, su cara se pareció mucho a una calavera.

- Sí, es un farol hecho con luz de hadas. Este dura más que aquel que te presté, Zelda. Lástima que lo rompieras...

Zelda murmuró algo sobre Reizar y su resaca, que Link solo captó a medias. Reizar les condujo hasta la entrada de un bosque, que bajo aquella tormenta y con la oscuridad reinante, era un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso. Zelda temblaba de la emoción, y miró a sus compañeros de equipo para saber si ellos estaban sintiendo lo mismo: Reizar parecía intranquilo, Caim trataba de escurrir su capa y Link temblaba, pero de frío.

- Alteza, quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarte en la casa de Reizar. - comentó entonces Zelda.

- ¡Ni hablar! - Link trató de controlar los dientes. - Estoy estupendamente, vamos allá.

- Um... Veremos si me acuerdo. - dijo Reizar. Levantó el farol para contemplar el camino. - Cuando venía a jugar por aquí, conocía el camino, pero jamás vine de noche y mucho menos con esta lluvia...

- Si nos perdemos, yo puedo encontrar el camino de vuelta. - Caim, con resolución y tranquilidad, dio un paso al frente. - Anda, guianos, "autoctono de la región".

Reizar respondió a la broma con un gesto de extrañeza. Tampoco Zelda sabía a que se refería, pero Link sonrió. Un poco más animado y dispuesto esta vez a ser de utilidad, el rey siguió a Caim y Zelda cerró la comitiva.

Dentro del bosque, Reizar demostró que conocía el camino. Al principio, levantaba el farol y lo balanceaba iluminando la gravilla del camino. Cuando se sentía perdido, tatareaba una canción para sí mismo, algo que era como una letanía muy rápida. Zelda llegó a distinguir las palabras "derecha" y "arriba", aunque también podía decir "estrechar" y "cima", pues Reizar cantaba en voz bajita y también entre dientes. La lluvia había convertido algunas partes del bosque en un lodazal inmenso, y olía a vegetales podridos. Los caballos se quedaron en la entrada, y caminaron despacio avanzando en la oscuridad.

El camino por el que les conducía Reizar parecía dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, como una espiral. Link llevó la cuenta de los giros: izquierda, izquierda, abajo, derecha, arriba, arriba, izquierda, otra vez derecha y derecha... Finalmente, Reizar anunció:

- Creo que hemos llegado. - y señaló a unos arboles de espeso ramaje, tan espeso y abundante que caían como una cascada. - Detrás de esas ramas, se llega al claro donde está el árbol Maku.

- No te veo muy seguro. - comentó Zelda.

- El bosque ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine; y además, no he visto a ningún animal ni hada por aquí.

- ¿Hada? - Link se acercó al dosel. - ¿Había hadas de verdad, no se habían extinguido?

- Alguna quedaba, y si te internabas mucho en este bosque, podías encontrar al menos una. El árbol Maku solía recibir visitas de algunos de los aldeanos, pues creían que podría resolver sus dudas... - Reizar bajó el farol y su rostro quedó a oscuras. - ... aunque no siempre lo lograba.

Zelda iba a preguntarle sobre esto último, cuando Caim exclamó:

- Chicos, la oscuridad y esta lluvia provienen del interior de ese claro. Ahí está el origen. - mostró al grupo una especie de cristal atado a una cadena. Este se movía en dirección al dosel de hojas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... - Zelda desenvainó. - ¿Alguien me podría decir que esperamos encontrar por aquí? - y miró a Link. El rey se encogió de hombros, y solo dijo lo que había visto en su sueño. Zelda decidió ser la primera en pasar al claro.

Según el sueño de Link, el árbol Maku se parecía bastante al árbol Deku, su homólogo en las tierras hylianas. Las ramas sostenían flores, y este árbol parecía ser de género femenino (algo que le parecía insólito a Zelda). La guerrero esperaba encontrar más o menos ese árbol acosado por alguna criatura mandada por Vaati... ¿por qué? El único motivo por el que Vaati se interesaría por este lugar dejado de la mano de los dioses era o los orbes o tenderles una trampa... Y mucho temía que fuera esto último. Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo a Link. El chico había extraído el arco y ya tenía una flecha preparada. Tiempo atrás, solía ser muy veloz y apuntaba bien, pero Zelda temía que los nervios y el temblor le jugaran una mala pasada. "Si Leclas hubiera estado consciente, hubiera preferido que viniera en lugar de Link... Aunque si así pasa menos tiempo con la dulce princesita, mejor..."

"Menudo momento para pensar en tonterías. Zelda, concéntrate. ¿Vale?"

Y dio un paso, cruzando el dosel de hojas.

No se esperaban nada de lo que vieron a continuación. De hecho, Zelda tuvo el impulso de decirle a Reizar que se había equivocado, que en algún giro del camino habían tomado un desvío extraño y habían acabado...

En el Templo del Tiempo.

- ¿Pero qué? - Reizar, más sorprendido que ninguno, alzó el farol para iluminar el frontispicio del templo.- Esto no estaba la última vez que vine.

- Zelda, se parece a... - empezó a decir Link, pero la chica le interrumpió:

- Sí, al templo del Tiempo... Pero no es: esa puerta y esos símbolos no son iguales.

Link se adelantó a Reizar y a Zelda, seguido por Caim. El mago pudo ver como el chico extraía una especie de lupa de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y lo usaba para examinar el símbolo grabado en la hoja de madera: un ojo con una lágrima.

- En ese libro decían que había una leyenda que asocia el bosque de las Hadas con los sheikans... - dijo Caim.

- Caray, sí que lees rápido. - Link guardó la lente de la verdad. - Este lugar no es una ilusión, es de piedra auténtica. Quizá te has equivocado al traernos, Reizar...

- No, no estoy equivocado... El árbol Maku ocupaba este claro. - Reizar movió el farol a los lados, buscando algún indicio en el suelo que explicara la situación.

- Un templo que surge de la nada. Esto se pone interesante. - Zelda subió las escaleras y contempló la puerta. - Se me está ocurriendo... que quizá el árbol Maku está ahí dentro.

- Eso es una locura. No existe en todo Gadia ni Hyrule un arquitecto capaz de levantar semejante templo en apenas unos meses... y sin alertar a los ciudadanos por el ruido. Imposible. - Caim golpeó la piedra para que Zelda viera que aquel lugar era real.

- Podría ser. - Link se arrodilló en el suelo y examinó lo que parecía una especie de raíz que sobresalía entre las baldosas. - Quizá era como el templo de la región de Tabantha: un lugar bajo tierra. El árbol Maku pudo haberlo levantado con sus propias raíces para construirse un fortín.

- Nunca había escuchado nada semejante. - Caim se cruzó de brazos. - Pero teniendo en cuenta que habéis visto tantos templos ocultos y visitado el Mundo Oscuro, entonces debo suponer que ya estáis acostumbrados a esto...

- De acuerdo, pues dejemos tanta charla y busquemos al maldito árbol Maku. - Zelda alzó el brazo hacia atrás, concentró toda la fuerza en el triforce de su mano derecha y arremetió contra la puerta.

- Muy bien, pecosa, así alertarás hasta a la última mosca de este lugar.

El comentario de Reizar quedó ahogado por el ruido de la madera al quebrarse y golpear contra el suelo. Zelda dio un paso al frente y penetró la primera en las salas. Caim comentó que aquella actitud era bastante imprudente, algo que también pensó Link. Por ese motivo, el rey dio guardó el arco, extrajo la flauta plateada del carcaj y entró en el templo. Caim también se colocó detrás del rey, como Reizar, más que nada para que le diera tiempo a recitar algún conjuro que les proporcionara más luz que el farol de luz de hada.

Dentro del templo, no esperaba nada nuevo: oscuridad, olor a humedad, quizá a muerte. Zelda y Reizar aguardaron en posición defensiva a que les saliera al paso algún enemigo, pero nada vieron después de que Caim iluminara el camino con una potente esfera luminosa.

No vieron nada más que una pared lisa que recubría todo el recinto.

- Vaya, menudo templo se ha construido el árbol Maku. Se nota que no es arquitecto. - Zelda envainó la espada. - Se le olvidó hacer las puertas.

Caim y Reizar soltaron una carcajada.

- Al menos, ya no estamos fuera. - Reizar se sacudió la capa, dejando un charco a sus pies.

Link, un pelín enfadado por el tono irónico de su amiga, se atrevió a decir.

- Que no veamos las puertas, no significan que no exista. Recuerda que este lugar, por fuera, se parecía al Templo del Tiempo, y guarda cierto parecido con el templo de la región de Tabantha. ¿Recuerdas? La mayor parte de las salas estaban unidas en forma anillar. - Link se acercó a la pared con la lente de la verdad. Caim le siguió, también interesado en los grabados y relieves.Zelda soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya está, mirando dibujitos. - Zelda y Reizar se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que debían esperar, pero así lo hicieron.

- Se parecen un poco. - comentó el mercenario, en voz baja.

- ¿Quienes? - preguntó Zelda.

- Link y Tetra. Son bastante parecidos... No me digas que ni siquiera lo has pensado alguna vez...

- Sí, son tal para cual. - Zelda le dio una patada a una piedra. - Es muy probable que acaben casados.

Pronunció la última palabra como si hubiera dicho "mierda" o "mocos". Esperaba que Reizar se echara a reír, pero el mercenario debía estar algo resacoso. Toda su falsa alegría y sus ganas de hacer chistes a su costa habían desaparecido.

- ¿Tú crees¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: son idénticos. Hacen buena pareja, se comprenden bastante bien, y encima se admiran el uno al otro. Para colmo, sus familias ya tenían pensado prometerles, pero por distintas circunstancias, no llegaron a legalizarlo. - Zelda pensó en las conversaciones que había captado a algunos criados del castillo. - Y, además, la otra noche les vi haciendo manitas en un balcón.

Empezaba a sentirse incómoda por el silencio de Reizar. Zelda se giró, esperando verlo aplastado por un chu-chu o devorado por algún enemigo. No, el mercenario seguía en pie, con la vista clavada en Link.

- Te has puesto pálido... ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada, pecosa... Este olor, a humedad, que no me gusta.

- Sobre lo de anoche... - Zelda volvió a cruzarse de brazos. - No me importa que bebas, pues ya tienes edad; y yo puedo soportar algunas bromas... Pero te pasaste un pelín.

- Lo siento. - le tocó el turno a Reizar para encogerse de hombros. - Cuando bebo, coqueteo con todas. Es uno de mis múltiples defectos.

Delante de ellos, Link se había girado y observaba un punto por encima de las cabezas de Zelda y Reizar. Caim se acercó por la espalda y preguntó:

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Un ojo que... - Link miró al mismo punto en la pared pero sin usar la lente. Sonrió para sí. - Hay un ojo sheikan justo encima de la puerta.

- Será un interruptor. - Zelda trató de captar lo mismo que Link, pero la pared era tan lisa como todas las paredes de la estancia. Esta ni siquiera tenía grabados. - Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, alteza.

- Eh, espera. - Caim detuvo a Link, que empezaba a encajar una flecha en el arco. - No es prudente disparar a ese interruptor "fantasma" solo porque esté ahí. ¿Y si es una medida de protección del templo?

- Pues entonces será mejor estar preparados. - Zelda se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. A su lado, el mercenario también tomó su arma. Link aguardó a que todos estuvieran listos, y entonces, apuntó hacia el ojo dorado y disparó la flecha.

El tiro fue perfecto: la flecha cruzó el aire en dirección al objetivo, marcando una ligera parábola en el aire. Link había disparado sin usar la lente de la verdad, pero había memorizado el punto exacto. Sonrió cuando acertó, aunque pronto lamentó haberlo hecho.

Una gran losa de piedra cubrió la apertura por donde habían penetrado, y el suelo, a sus pies, tembló. Link estuvo a punto de trasbillar y caer, pero logró sostenerse de rodillas. El suelo se fragmentó en millares de piezas rectangulares. Se elevaron como si estuvieran hechas de aire, y tan pronto como estuvieron suspendidas en el espacio, se movieron de derecha a izquierda unas, y de arriba a abajo, otras. Donde antes había suelo, ahora solo existía el vacío.

- Si os digo que "os lo advertí", me odiaríais más¿no? - dijo Caim. El mago estaba subido a una plataforma que giraba de forma lenta sobre sí misma. A unos metros a su derecha, Link observaba el extraño espectáculo de las baldosas flotantes. Le recordaron a un cuento que leyó de niño, sobre un ladrón que tenía una alfombra voladora.

- Ahora nos reunimos con vosotros. - Reizar estaba calculando el tipo de salto que tendría que dar para alcanzar la siguiente baldosa, y también el momento oportuno. Zelda, por su parte, emitió una especie de bufido y se colocó la máscara de Watarara. Tomó a Reizar por un brazo y le arrojó sobre la baldosa mayor, aquella que también ocupaba Link. Caim musitó algo, y pronto también él cruzó hacia la misma plataforma. Cuando Link le preguntó, el mago le explicó que se trataba de un hechizo de flotación.

- No conviene abusar de la magia. - Caim desencantó sus botas. Alargó la mano al frente y la esfera luminosa regresó a su dueño. - Quizás hay que darle otra vez al ojo ese para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

- No lo creo, ya no está. - como todos en el grupo le miraron enfadados, Link señaló a un lugar a su espalda. - Pero por ahí hay una puerta que antes no estaba.

- Pues allá vamos. - Zelda volvió a colocarse la máscara. Como vio que no iba a poder llevar a más de uno, le cedió a Reizar un tesoro que conservaba de la visita al reino de los ornis: un gancho, el que empleaba Medli a la espera de que le salieran las alas. Reizar supo enseguida como emplearlo, y a Caim le bastó con volver a saltar empleando el hechizo en los pies.

Zelda depositó a Link con cuidado frente a la puerta.

- Gracias, Zelda. - Link esperó a que la chica se retirara la máscara. - Veamos si ahora logramos entrar...

- Hay algo... - empezó a decir Zelda. - Link¿no sientes algo extraño, como que nos vigilan?

- Sería lo más lógico. - Link miró la puerta usando la lente de la verdad. - Al árbol Maku le están atacando, así que su enemigo debe estar por aquí. ¿Será otra Vilipendia?

- Me temo que Vaati no usa los mismos trucos dos veces. Espero al menos que sea original. - Zelda se giró y miró hacia la oscuridad. Ahora estaba segura: había escuchado un silbido o susurro. Link también lo había escuchado, y le hizo un gesto a Reizar y a Caim para que no hablaran.

Una sombra rodeó a Reizar y a Link. Nada más sentirla, los dos dieron un salto atrás y escaparon por los pelos de dos manos gigantescas. Los largos dedos momificados se movían como las patas de una araña. Zelda contraatacó con toda la fuerza de la espada, y la mano se dividió en tres manos más pequeñas que corrotearon libres por la estrecha plataforma. Caim eliminó a una con fuego, Reizar aplastó a la otra con un hábil mandoble y Link empleó las flechas para dejar a la última clavada contra la misma puerta.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrar su éxito: otras dos manos descendieron del techo. Una de ellas apresó a Reizar y tiró de él hacia arriba. Zelda no vaciló: se colocó la máscara watarara y surcó el aire para atacar la mano. Entonces, una ráfaga de aire muy frío le hizo perder el equilibrio, y la empujó hacia la pared. Abajo, Link y Caim eliminaron la que quedaba, pero de pronto una tercera mano descendió sobre el mago. Link apartó a Caim de un empujón y la mano se cerró alrededor de la espalda del rey.

- ¡Zelda¡Rápido, detenle! - trató de advertir Caim. Zelda luchaba contra el aire frío. Por más que se agitaba, no conseguía avanzar. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de volar y en su lugar fuera una simple pluma arrastrada por el viento. Tampoco era capaz de quitarse la máscara de watarara.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó Zelda. Con un último esfuerzo, apresó la mano de Link. - ¡Os vais a enterar!

Zelda no estaba en posición para amenazar. Si soltaba la mano de Link, el monstruo se lo llevaría. No podía emplear ni la espada ni ningún otro arma. Lo único que podía hacer era picotear los dedos que mantenían preso al rey, mientras este clavaba una flecha a modo de cuchillo improvisado.

- ¡Zelda, a tu derecha!

El grito de advertencia de Caim llegó tarde por segunda vez. Algo golpeó a Zelda por el costado, y la empujó hacia la pared, otra vez. Mientras, la mano que apresó a Link desapareció a través de un agujero negro en la pared.

Cuando esto ocurrió, una risa histérica, que parecía provenir de todos los rincones del templo, atronó los oídos de Zelda y Caim.

- Maldita sea...

Reizar se incorporó nada más abrir los ojos. No veía mucho, solo sombras iluminadas por un antorcha colocada en lo alto de la estancia. Reizar pensó que debía ser una especie de calabozo, pero no vio ni puertas ni cadenas. Al lado suyo, inconsciente y encogido sobre si mismo, estaba Link.

El mercenario se agachó y comprobó su pulso. Parecía estable. Tampoco tenía heridas, así que supuso que solo se había golpeado.

- Duerme tan plácidamente como un niño, no te preocupes.

Reizar se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era solo una silueta oscura, formada por millares de murciélagos. Reizar se puso en pie y se acercó a la figura.

- ¿No nos escucha, estás seguro?

- Lo estoy. - Vaati dio un paso para mostrar el rostro. Reizar ya había visto antes esa cara, una falsa realidad que el mago creaba para poder hablar con sus "socios", como solía llamarle.

- Estupendo. - Reizar extrajo la espada y le apuntó al corazón. Vaati ni se movió. - Ya te dije la última vez que nos vimos lo que pienso. Márchate y déjame tranquilo.

- Recuerdo muy bien nuestra conversación, no hace tanto tiempo. - Vaati avanzó y la espada de Reizar se clavó en el falso pecho. - ¿No te dejé bien claro que no me puedes hacer daño de esta forma? Perdona que no me presente en persona, pero temo que si tu amiga "la pecosa" me ve, no me tratará con tanta amabilidad.

Reizar retiró la espada. Antes de hablar, miró a Link y comprobó que seguía dormido.

- Te repito que me dejes tranquilo. - dijo Reizar.

- Míralo, durmiendo tan inocente. - Vaati se agachó hacia Link. - Lo que te dijo Zelda es cierto: los dos estuvieron solitos en la terraza. La princesa y él están destinados, y me parece que a este ritmo será algo inevitable. - Vaati se apartó de Link. - Siento parecerte un pesado, pero debo decirlo. Te lo advertí, hermano.

Reizar chasqueó la lengua, como si la expresión "hermano" le hubiera provocado naúseas.

- Él te quitará todo lo que te importa. Puede parecer que su causa es noble y hermosa, pero es egoísta. Solo desea volver a ser rey, tener una vida tranquila y, si para ello debe pactar con el rey de Gadia, así lo hará. Que no te engañe esos ojos soñadores y sus grandes frases. Cuando te ayudé en la cárcel de Gadia, me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar... Pues bien, el tiempo se ha acabado, y ya lo has visto. - Vaati se acercó a Reizar. - Debes cumplir tu promesa y acabar con él.

Reizar se estremeció.

- No estoy seguro de que sea la mejor solución...

- Una vez ya pensaste en eso... Cuando tu querida Tetra te dijo que la obligaban a comprometerse con el rey de Hyrule, partiste de forma precipitada de Salamance para acabar con su vida. Si no era tuya, no sería de nadie, pensaste. Pues bien, solo te pido que termines con el trabajo que te llevó a Hyrule.

- Entonces yo no sabía que era un crío, y mucho menos que era tan... especial. - Reizar, con la mano temblorosa, bajó la espada hasta apuntar a Link. - Pero entonces se conocieron y vi que ellos dos...

- Acaba con él. Yo no puedo, ya viste como me contraatacó en la casa de la pintora. El poder del triforce que está en él impide que se acerquen determinadas personas... Pero tu caso es distinto. Confía en ti, no se le habrá pasado por la cabeza ni por un segundo que pretendes hacerle daño. Vamos, acaba con él, y yo te ayudaré a que consigas todo aquello que deseas... Empezando por ella.

Vaati colocó las dos manos sobre los hombros de Reizar, y, con suavidad, le colocó de nuevo frente a Link. Antes de retirarse, Vaati susurró al oído de Reizar.

- Y después... te llevaré a tu auténtico hogar, hermano. - rozó con los dedos el orbe de Pan, y este emitió un fulgor breve, que dejó un rastro de color azul en los ojos de Reizar.

Lejos de Zelda, su perro guardián, Reizar sabía que Link moriría sin emitir quejido. Y esperaba que así fuera.


	29. Capítulo 29 El fin de las hadas

Capítulo 29. El fin de las hadas.

- O te quedas quieta, o te arrojo al fondo de este sitio.

Zelda murmuró otra vez maldición, pero decidió hacer caso a Caim. El mago tenía el ceño muy fruncido, y por su aspecto, parecía que iba a cumplir su amenaza de un momento a otro. Caim posó la mano izquierda sobre la cara de Zelda y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Cuando acabó, la herida en la cabeza de Zelda había desaparecido.

- Has tardado mucho...

- Y tú qué sabrás... Para empezar, hasta hace cinco minutos, estabas inconsciente. Menos mal que soy el único que tiene cabeza en este maldito lugar. - Caim se apartó. - No quería desperdiciar energía contra aquellas manos de pacotilla, pero al final tuve que invocar al elemental de aire para que te echara una "mano". - Caim musitó para sí la última parte de la frase: - Nunca mejor dicho.

- ¿Viste a dónde se lo han llevado? - Zelda se puso en pie de inmediato. A sus pies, la máscara de watarara estaba partida por la mitad. Recogió los pedazos y se maldijo en voz baja.

- No, pero siento la energía de Link... Algún lugar hacia la izquierda. - Caim señaló de forma imprecisa hacia esa dirección. Las plataformas seguían moviendose, pero ninguna les acercaba ni de asomo hacia esa zona. - Quizá tengamos más suerte si nos adentramos en este templo.

Zelda estuvo de acuerdo. Abrió ella misma la puerta y juntos atravesaron el pasillo. Caim no empleó la esfera de luz: en su lugar, optó por arrancar un poco de madera de la puerta y con ella fabricó una antorcha rudimentaria. En opinión de Zelda, les duraría muy poco.

- Mitsuita me enseñó que, mientras haya alguna forma de evitarlo, es mejor reservar la magia para verdaderas emergencias. Tras lo visto con los maestros de sombras, no me fío ni un pelo de lo que pueda haber por aquí.

- ¿Maestros de sombras?

- Sí, así se llaman los entes que se han llevado a Link y a Reizar. - Caim frunció el ceño. - Zelda¿no te preocupa ese tal Reizar? No has preguntado por él...

- Claro que me preocupo, pero... - Zelda se mordió el labio. - Ilumina un poco más, que esto está muy oscuro...

Caim levantó la antorcha, y justo en ese momento Zelda se encontró cara a cara con un rostro descarnado. Las vendas le caían a ambos lados de la cara, y mostraba unos dientes puntiagudos de bestia. Medía casi un metro más que la propia labrynnessa, y aprovechó la ventaja para tratar de apresarla con sus poderosos brazos. Zelda esquivó a duras penas y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la antorcha de Caim y la lanzó contra la bestia. Las vendas prendieron, dejando tras de si un esqueleto desnudo. Caim se apartó y escuchó como los huesos crujían bajo los espadazos de la chica. Cuando todo regresó a la calma, Zelda musitó, en la oscuridad:

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no duraría...

- Por fortuna, cogí otro trozo de madera. - el mago, sin perder la compostura, tomó la segunda antorcha. - Pero no tengo otra. Si te entran ganas de hacer más barbacoas, tendrás que buscarte otra forma de hacer fuego. ¿Cómo sabías que una momia es vulnerable a las llamas?

- Es una larga historia. - dijo Zelda con misterio. - Estos años, he viajado lo bastante por Hyrule para ver de todo. Ojalá tuviera semillas de ámbar, ahora las echo de menos...

Al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban había otra puerta. Esta vez, Caim le pidió a Zelda que le dejara probar una cosa antes de abrirla a patadas. El chico apoyó la oreja en la madera y esperó. Zelda contuvo las ganas de golpearle. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, cuando habían perdido a Link y a Reizar? Debían de encontrarlos ya… "Calma, Zelda, calma… Siento que Link está vivo, no sé porqué lo sé, pero es cierto que lo presiento".

Debido a la escasa luz proveniente de la antorcha, Zelda solo veía sombras a su alrededor. Sin embargo, al clavar la vista en sus pies, vio que una forma circular la había rodeado. "No caigo dos veces en la misma treta". La labrynnesa dio un salto atrás, y Caim reaccionó rápido, levantando ambas manos iluminadas con polvos amarillos.

No fue un "maestro de sombras" ni otra criatura enviada por Vaati. Una cosa informe de color rojo apareció antes sus ojos. Debajo, un personaje vestido de verde se escurrió de lo que parecía una especie de gran capa. Miró primero a Caim, luego a Zelda y entonces gritó:

- ¡El hada naranja del bosque Perdido!

- No… - Zelda bajó la espada. – No, otra vez tú, no…

- ¿Quién es¿Le conoces¿Por qué te llama "hada naranja"? – Caim observó al hombrecito vestido de verde. Enseguida ató cabos: - Ah, un tipo vestido de verde y volando con un globo. Urbión me habló de él... Tingle, se llama¿no?

- ¡Urbión, ese demonio! – Tingle escupió a los pies de Caim. – No le menciones, por favor. Tú no pareces un demonio, pero no sé como calificarte…

Zelda movió con el pie la capa roja.

- Bueno, Tingle, sé que me voy a lamentar de preguntar, pero… ¿qué haces por aquí?

Tingle dirigió su atención a Zelda, y sobre todo, a su cabellera rojiza.

- Este es el llamado "bosque de las hadas", es obvio que deseaba encontrarme con alguna. Me dijeron que el Árbol Maku estaba rodeado de hadas, pero cuando quise ir a su encuentro, un gran monstruo gris estaba atacando al venerable avatar. ¡Pasé mucho miedo, adorable hada naranja! – Tingle se acercó a Zelda y esta, por instinto dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Un monstruo gris? – Zelda se colocó a la misma altura que Tingle. - ¿Cómo era, se parecía a algún animal?

- No se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto jamás… Si acaso, tenía cierto parecido a un humano, con piernas y brazos. – Tingle se concentró. – Hada, creo recordar que usaba un gran farol, que agitaba de un lado a otro. Hablaba en un idioma que desconozco, aunque podía entender que amenazaba a la maese Maku. El avatar fue engullido por la tierra misma, y yo, que me encontraba sobrevolando sus ramas, también me vi atrapado en este lugar… No sé cuanto tiempo, pero no tengo provisiones…

Zelda observó las ropas de Tingle. Era cierto, tenía un aspecto lamentable: ropas roídas, sucias, cara hambrienta, labios resecos. La labrynessa le tendió una cantimplora, y Caim metió la mano en su zurrón y extrajo un trozo de pan. Tingle bebió un largo trago y se comió el pan en menos de dos segundos. Al acabar, eructó satisfecho.

- Muchas gracias. Ahora ya sé quién eres: eres un enviado de los dioses. Mi fortuna ha cambiado. – Tingle registró sus bolsillos. – Yo solo tengo para ofreceros esto. Dicen que con él puedes ver hadas, pero conmigo no funciona.

Tingle dejó una maraña de pelos color rosado sobre la mano de Zelda.

- Por cierto, Tingle… ¿Has oído o visto a alguien más aparte de nosotros y los monstruos? – preguntó Caim. El tipo vestido de duende empezó a llenar el globo.

- Hace un buen rato, me pareció ver a un demonio de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, pero se movía muy rápido… - fue lo único que dijo Tingle, antes de llenar de aire su globo. Zelda tenía ganas de preguntarle algo más, pero Caim le tiró del brazo.

- Este tipo no sabe nada más, ya nos lo ha dicho todo. Anda, ayúdame a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué crees tú que era ese monstruo gris? – Zelda se guardó la pelambrera de color rosa chillón en la mochila.

- ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? Gris, con aspecto humanoide y portando un farol…

- ¿El Gran Poe¿Otra vez?

- Puede ser otro, pero sí, es un Gran Poe. Eso lo explica todo: la oscuridad, la tormenta, las momias, los maestros de sombras...

La puerta cedió y penetraron en la siguiente estancia. Zelda y Caim se hallaban ahora de pie sobre una larga pasarela de piedra, estrecha y sin barandilla. Al otro lado, otra puerta, esta vez marcada con un gran ojo pintado en rojo, les aguardaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado Tingle, al final? – Caim dirigió la mirada hacia la maraña de lana de color rosa que se asomaba por encima de la mochila.

- Creo que es una manualidad de la escuela. – Zelda acercó los hilos a la antorcha para que Caim pudiera verlos más de cerca. La guerrero entonces se percató de que aquella maraña de pelos tenía cierta forma, que le recordó a una peluca. Caim observó lo mismo y dijo, tras meditar un momento:

- Tingle dijo que a él no le funcionó¿por qué no te lo pruebas?

- ¿Aquí¿Y si me convierte en una rana? Entonces, estaríamos en una situación peor.

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy mago. En caso de que te convierta en Tingle, te prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar tu forma original.

Zelda expresó entre dientes lo que pensaba de los magos, que solían meterla en este tipo de situaciones. Aquello también le recordó al momento en el que conoció a Tingle, e irremediablemente, recordó también a Urbión. Negando con la cabeza, Zelda rechazó ese pensamiento y se colocó la peluca rosa encima. Durante unos instantes, la guerrero cerró los ojos, dispuesta a superar cualquier dolor o circunstancia. Pasado el tiempo, escuchó la risa de Caim.

- Estás ridícula con esa cosa encima... - logró decir el mago.

- No sé porqué perdemos el tiempo con estas tonterías, cuando Link y Reizar... - Zelda abrió los ojos e iba a tirar de la peluca para quitársela, cuando se quedó paralizada. A pocos centímetros de la oreja de Caim, un pequeño halo azulado parpadeaba.

Caim comprendió, por la expresión de sorpresa de la guerrero, que algo había cambiado. Siguió la mirada de Zelda, pero él solo vio la pared, oscura y vacía.

- Él no puede verme. - dijo una voz chillona que provino del halo de luz. - Zelda, has empleado la máscara del hada, un poderoso artilugio que permite a los humanos vernos cuando ya no somos seres vivos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Zelda se acercó al halo azul. Dentro, el cuerpo diminuto de una mujer parpadeaba, apareciendo y desapareciendo.

- Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, te conocí en el desierto. - el hada agitó las alas. - Creo que para tí solo han pasado unos años.

- ¡Navi¡El hada del Héroe del Tiempo!

- Zelda, deja de hablar con lo que sea que estás viendo. Puede ser una trampa. - interrumpió Caim. Zelda le mandó callar.

- Eso es, me alegra que no me hayas olvidado. - Navi voló en círculos alrededor de Zelda. La guerrero recordó su encuentro en el oasis del Desierto de las Ilusiones... En aquella ocasión, Navi y ella se enfadaron un poco. Zelda recordó que la voz del hada le parecía irritante, y encima no fue muy cortes con ella. Zelda percibió también que el hada no emitía el alegre campanilleo ni tampoco volaba con energía.

- Hace tiempo que soy un espíritu, protector del árbol Maku, nuestro avatar. - el hada se detuvo cerca de Zelda, lo suficiente para mostrar otra vez su cuerpo. El cabello de Navi era blanco, y la piel del pequeño rostro estaba arrugada. - Yo accioné el mecanismo de defensa que los antiguos sheikans instalaron para proteger a este árbol, más débil incluso que el propio Maese Deku. Las hadas hemos protegido este bosque y todas sus criaturas todo este tiempo... Sin embargo, el Gran Poe que ha atacado a nuestra maestra ha logrado penetrar en este templo, y ahora desea acabar con todas. Gracias a las diosas, te tenemos a ti, Zelda Esparaván.

- El Poe también ha secuestrado a Link, a mi Link, no al tuyo... ¿Dónde está¿Está bien?

- Muchas criaturas extrañas vagan por este templo, una de ellas tiene retenido al rey Link y al joven que cayó del cielo. Por lo que he visto hace poco, ambos están dormidos. - Navi, antes de que Zelda le hiciera otra pregunta, añadió: - Para llegar a ellos, primero necesito que elimineis al gran Poe. Por aquí, seguidme.

Zelda indicó a Caim que debían seguir al hada, aunque al mago esto no le parecía una buena idea. Zelda le resumió la breve conversación, y entonces el mago dijo:

- Esa Navi te ha dicho unas cosas muy extrañas... ¿Quién es "el joven que cayó del cielo"¿Cómo es posible que un espíritu accione un mecanismo?

- Dile al mago que ya resolverás sus dudas. - Navi volaba frente a Zelda. El hada se giró mientras surcaba el aire como una luciérnaga. - El Poe ha tomado la sala anterior al salón principal. Debes detenerle...

Todo son prisas, que debo hacer esto o lo otro... Y lo único que quiero de verdad ahora es encontrar a Link y asegurarme de que está bien, maldita sea, penso Zelda.

Mientras Zelda y Caim corrían en dirección al árbol Maku, Reizar se inclinaba hacia Link, con la espada desenvainada, dispuesto a terminar con todo. Su mano vaciló unos breves segundos, pues Reizar recordó aquella vez, en el Bosque Perdido, cuando estuvo a punto de envenenar al chico y acabar con todo... Y sin embargo, no pudo. Bien, se decía a si mismo que en aquella ocasión, Kafei no le quitaba ojo de encima. "Y después pensé que aquel mocoso jamás conocería a Tetra, que a pesar de ser tan parecidos no pasaría nada entre ellos... Y también fue por lo que me dijo mientra ardía de fiebre... Al final me dejé llevar porque era una gran aventura, y porqué creí que aquel chico vidente podría responder a mi pregunta. Debí acabar con él cuando tuve una oportunidad..."

Reizar inclinó la punta de la espada y la apoyó en la garganta de Link. Tomó aire y empujó con todas sus fuerzas...

Solo que su espada no atravesó la carne blanca de su víctima, sino una gruesa raíz. Otra raíz se aferró a la cintura de Reizar y le lanzó por los aires, mientras que más raíces, ramas y hojas envolvieron el cuerpo del rey, alejándole definitivamente de su enemigo. Cuando Reizar dejó de ver estrellas, se dio cuenta que había perdido el arma.

- Pero ¿qué demonios es esto?

Alrededor del mercenario, había también más raíces, y estas se movían al compás de los movimientos de Reizar. El mercenario pensó que podría ser como aquella Vilipendia del templo de los sheikans, solo que aquellas plantas intentaban proteger al rey, no comérselo.

- Maldita sea... - exclamó Reizar.

- ¡Reizar¿Eres tú¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Link provino de detrás del muro de raíces. Reizar contestó que sí, y acto seguido, sin pensarlo mucho, preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo algo cansado... Espera, creo que sé como solucionar esto.

Reizar se preguntaba qué podría hacer el chico, cuando le llegó el sonido de una flauta. La melodía era suave y ágil a la vez, y las ramas empezaron a retroceder. Link salió sin problemas y dejó de tocar. Las ramas no se retiraron, pero ya no le rodeaban.

- Hola¿no te habrán hecho daño, verdad? - Link le echó un vistazo a Reizar y vio que tenía una herida en el brazo.

Debí hacermela cuando las raíces estas del demonio me atacaron, pensó Reizar.

- Espera, te curo enseguida...

- No malgastes tus poderes conmigo. Hay que salir de aquí. - Reizar se taponó la herida y buscó a su alrededor. La espada seguía desaparecida. Extrajo su arco y colocó una flecha en la posición.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Zelda y Caim deben estar preocupados. - Link guardó la flauta en el carcaj y se inclinó para examinar las ramas. - Esto no parece que sea la vilipendia, u otro tipo de planta. Me recuerda un poco a...

- Link, ahora no es momento de perder el tiempo con estas cosas. - Reizar tragó saliva. - Mira, creo que veo una salida por allí. Vamos.

Link y Reizar sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Link ni siquiera había mirado en la dirección que le había dicho el mercenario. En su lugar, el rey volvía a llevar la mano a la flauta plateada.

- ¿Por qué me estás apuntando con una flecha? - preguntó al fin.

- Porque debo terminar con algo. - Reizar tensó la cuerda del arco. La punta de la flecha apuntaba al corazón de Link. Una gruesa gota de sudor empezó a recorrer la frente de Reizar. Cayó por encima de la nariz y recorrió el resto de la cara en busca de la barbilla. Durante todo ese tiempo, ni el verdugo ni la víctima se movieron. Link había levantado las manos, y las ramas del árbol habían empezado a moverse alrededor de los tobillos de Reizar.

- No, no lo creo.

El mercenario, sin destensar la cuerda, alzó la mirada para observar al rey. Link había bajado las manos. La mirada de los ojos azules estaba vidriosa, como si Link se hubiera quedado dormido de pie.

- Te lo dije una vez... Matándome nunca sabrás quién eres en realidad...

Reizar disparó la flecha, pero, tal como le ocurriera en las pruebas de caballería, no dio en el blanco. Se clavó a un metro escaso de donde estaba el corazón de Link. El chico ni se movió. Las ramas volvieron a agitarse. Reizar sintió que tiraban de sus tobillos, y por unos segundos se vio suspendido en medio del aire, arrastrado por las raíces y ramas.

Una voz dentro de la cabeza le tranquilizo: "La vieja Maku es quien te está impidiendo llegar a él... No te preocupes, pronto ella dejará de existir, y en ese momento, podrás terminar lo que has empezado, hermano".

Zelda y Caim se detuvieron de golpe. Habían llegado a la antesala donde, según el espíritu de Navi, estaba el gran Poe. Solo que allí no había nada, solo un gran agujero abierto en la pared y más oscuridad.

- ¡No! - gritó el hada. Se colocó delante de Zelda. - ¡El árbol Maku está en ese lugar, debes ayudarla!

Zelda asintió, e iba a penetrar en ese lugar, cuando Caim la detuvo.

- Espera, espera... ¿Es que tengo que recordarte como peleaste contra aquel Poe? Al ser un fantasma, no podrás herirle con cualquier arma. - Caim posó las manos en la espada de Zelda. Ella le replicó que no había tiempo que perder, pero Caim insistió. El filo de la Espada del Héroe emitió un resplandor rojizo y luego se apagó. - Con esto podrás pelear... Aunque no creo que te tome en serio con esa peluca rosa que llevas puesta.

Zelda estuvo a punto de darle una patada a Caim, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el mago tenía la piel recubierta de perlas de sudor, y los ojos estaban hundidos. Antes de que Zelda pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la voz de Navi resonó muy cerca de su oído derecho.

- ¡Vamos¡Daos prisa!

- Sí, date prisa. Yo me quedaré un poco en la retaguardia y te ayudaré como pueda... Esto lo vas a tener que hacer sola, pelirroja.

- No me preocupa. - Zelda se giró y, sin cerciorarse si Caim la seguía o no, dio un salto y penetró en la sala.

Durante unos segundos, lo único que fue capaz de distinguir en la oscuridad era una gran luz, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. A cada golpe, la luz emitía un resplandor aún más intenso, y después se apagaba un poco. En uno de esos golpes, Zelda llegó a vislumbrar un rostro enorme, de color blanco hueso. También comprendió que estaba golpeando con tanta saña.

Era un gran árbol, uno incluso mayor que el Árbol Deku. Sus ramas y la parte superior del tronco atravesaban el techo y se perdían entre las rocas y casquetes. En la corteza, había un rostro de una anciana, con los ojos verdosos entornados de dolor. "¿Por qué demonios no se defiende?" pensó Zelda. El Poe, aunque amenazador, no era más grande que el árbol Maku. ¿Entonces, qué impedía al avatar de las hadas defenderse?

Zelda decidió que no era tiempo para pensar. El hada Navi empezó a revolotear alrededor del árbol Maku. En algunas ramas, había una especie de flor azulada; y en el suelo, pisoteadas por el monstruo, había muchas más. Gracias a la peluca rosa, Zelda se dio cuenta que, dentro de cada flor había un cuerpo diminuto de hada.

- ¡Serás hijo de...!

Zelda, de un salto, llegó al lado del Big Poe, y asestó primero un golpe en horizontal. Sin detenerse, giró las caderas y atacó de abajo a arriba. La onda de la propia espada partió al Poe en dos primero, y después en cuatro. Cada fragmento del monstruo cayó alrededor de Zelda. La guerrero no esperaba que fuera fácil, y por eso se colocó en guardia, observando los restos del enemigo. Por lo menos había dejado de golpear al árbol Maku.

- ¡Cuidado, se está dividiendo! - advirtió Caim. El mago se había izado por encima de un saliente. De sus manos salía un humo amarillo y volátil.

Zelda esquivó gracias a una pirueta hacia atrás el ataque de uno de los pequeños Poe. Había como unos diez, corriendo por la sala y riendo como unos niños felices en la hora del recreo. Solo que estaban jugando al "corre que te pillo" con Zelda. La labrynessa esquivaba los ataques, al mismo tiempo que Caim lanzaba rayos eléctricos certeros. Zelda empezaba a echar de menos la Biggoron. Era un arma grande que la hacía lenta, pero que eliminaba a muchos enemigos a la vez. En su lugar, tenía la Espada del Héroe, como solía llamarla su madre. "A ver que puedes hacer, pequeña"

El triforce en la mano derecha de Zelda brilló. La chica giró sobre si misma y tres poes más se volatizaron en el aire como pompas de jabón. Sus faroles diminutos eran su arma: con ella trataban de golpear a Zelda. Navi gritó demasiado tarde: uno de los poes, cuando diriguió un golpe hacia la chica y esta lo esquivaba, lanzó su farol con la suficiente puntería para darle en la cabeza. La peluca rosa salió volando, y Zelda cayó sentada rodeada por todos los poes. Un reguero de sangre se escurrió por su frente.

Ahora ya no tenía al lado a Navi, y el golpe la había dejado tan aturdida que casi no recordaba la presencia de Caim, hasta que vio los rayos eléctricos que la rodeaban. El mago los lanzaba sin parar, uno tras otro, hasta que de repente cayó de rodillas, agotado.

Para entonces, Zelda se puso en pie. Vio venir un farol, seguido de otro. Flexionó el cuerpo y logró sortearlos. "No puedo continuar así, por mucho más tiempo"

Parecía que cada vez había más Poe, se multiplicaban a cada golpe. Zelda arremetió contra todos, pero la estaban rodeando. Tenían mucha más fuerza que aquel famoso Big Poe al que se enfrentó en la fortaleza del Bosque Perdido. "Le derroté por que rompí su farol, pero ahora hay tantos como poes..."

Y le pareció escuchar la voz de Link en su oído, como si el chico estuviera allí dispuesto a ayudarla como había hecho cientos de veces. "Link me diría que si el farol representa su alma, entonces solo puede haber uno original"

- Porque solo existe un alma.

Zelda trepó por el tronco del árbol Maku. Los Poe se rieron, pero ninguno la siguió. Desde allí, Zelda pudo darse cuenta que no todos los faroles brillaban con la misma intensidad. De hecho, había uno, el del poe más alejado del resto, que brillaba más que ninguno, como la estrella del norte.

- Esto lo acabo yo de un golpe. - Zelda alzó la Espada del Héroe por encima de su cabeza. El triforce iluminó no solo su mano, sino también todo su brazo. Zelda cerró los ojos unos segundos. Las risas de los Poe se diluyeron, también los campanilleos de las hadas y los gritos de dolor del Árbol Maku. Solo quedó el sonido de su propio corazón y también el temblor que movió todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Zelda saltó desde la rama y bajó en hélice.

El Poe poseedor del farol más brillante trató de huir, pero un hechizo eléctrico le paralizó a tiempo. Todos los demás poes trataron de proteger a su jefe, pero la espada luminosa de Zelda los eliminó como mantequilla. Zelda abrió los ojos, y se encontró suspendida en el aire, con la espada clavada en el suelo, y en medio empalado, el farol del Poe original. Los cristales se quebraron en mil pedazos, y la luz que emitió eliminó a todos los monstruos de la sala.

Zelda cayó de rodillas y respiró profundamente. Se sentía agotada, pero al mismo tiempo eufórica. Nunca había sentido con tanta firmeza los poderes del Héroe del Tiempo. En ese momento, las palabras de Devian en la torre le parecieron una burda estratagema para dañarla. "¿Yo, débil? Ja... Mirad lo que he hecho, Vaati y todos vosotros. Y esperad a que os pille".

- Zelda¿dónde está Navi?

Caim había llegado a su lado. El mago caminaba un poco encorvado, pero parecía estar bien. Zelda, recordando a Navi, localizó la peluca rosa y volvió a ponersela.

- Eh, Navi, ahora tienes que decirme donde está Link...

Se calló. Allí no quedaba ni un hada viva. Cerca del lugar donde había estado el Poe, había un cuerpo diminuto de color azul. Zelda reconoció a Navi, pero, cuando quiso tocarla, la imagen desapareció. Caim le pidió que le dijera que pasaba, y Zelda, entre balbuceos de sorpresa, se lo contó.

Caim, tras reflexionar un segundo, dijo con voz queda:

- La espada¿recuerdas? La hechicé para que pudiera dañar espíritus. Probablemente ella te ayudó para que acertaras al Poe adecuado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la he matado?

- Técnicamente, ya estaba muerta. Mira, ahora no es momento de preocuparse... Al árbol Maku le pasa algo extraño.

Zelda se giró. Caim pudo ver que se limpiaba los ojos, no sabía si por la fea herida en la frente o por las lágrimas.

En efecto, el árbol Maku no parecía sentirse liberado. Sus ramas se agitaban, y el rostro de anciana parecía preocupado. Habló con una voz tan queda que Zelda y Caim apenas entendieron mucho más que un par de palabras, pero las suficientes para que la labrynessa apretara el puño y empezara a trepar por las ramas. Caim la siguió, a duras penas porque le dolía mucho el pecho y el costado.

El árbol Maku había susurrado: Su alteza está en peligro... arriba... Vaati...


	30. Capítulo 30 El último hijo del viento

Capítulo 30. El último hijo del viento.

Link miraba las paredes de su improvisada cárcel de madera, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Recordaba que Reizar le estaba apuntando con una flecha, y luego... todo se volvió nebuloso, como si hubiera entrecerrado los ojos. Después, las ramas y raíces volvieron a crecer a su alrededor, y le habían apresado en este pequeño receptáculo.

- ¿Por qué Reizar trata de matarme? – pensó el rey, mientras pensaba que debía hacer a continuación. Aquellas ramas debían pertenecer al árbol Maku, y le estaban protegiendo de los ataques de Reizar. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer eternamente ahí.

Kafei le había advertido, no una sino varias veces, que había algo extraño en el mercenario. Y Link también había percibido a veces que el chico de Beele solía ocultar parte de su personalidad con una capa de mofa e ironía. Encima, algunas de las crisis más graves que había tenido estaban relacionadas con él... Pero Link estaba seguro que era buena persona, no podía creer que alguien así les hubiera acompañado tanto tiempo y de repente decidiera cambiar de bando. "Si Zelda estuviera aquí, me diría que eso es lo que hacen los mercenarios..."

Link tomó la flauta y vaciló. ¿Debía volver a conjurar al árbol Maku para que cediera y le dejara salir? Mientras cavilaba si le convenía o no, y también sobre cómo hacer que Reizar cambiara de opinión, las ramas a su alrededor empezaron a temblar. Poco a poco, la madera fue cambiando de color ocre a gris hasta que se volvió oscura y quebradiza como un tocón quemado en una hoguera. Link apoyó la mano y pudo resquebrajar la rama. "El árbol Maku ha ¿muerto?"

Una mano atravesó la madera y le agarró del cuello. Con una fuerza brutal, Link atravesó las paredes quebradizas de su improvisada prisión y se encontró cara a cara con Reizar.

- Vamos a terminar con esto, alteza. – y el mercenario le arrojó al suelo. De una patada, alejó la flauta real de las manos de Link. Reizar colocó una flecha en el arco y apuntó a la garganta del rey.

Cuando las manos de Reizar le habían tocado, por unos breves instantes, Link vio otro rostro... El de Vaati, pero tal y como le vio en el último sueño que había tenido, sin la cicatriz en el ojo. "A Vaati le suelen llamar "el que domina el viento", y aquella tribu se llamaba..."

- ¡Reizar, alto! - Link se puso en pie. El mercenario, sin dejar de apuntarle, musitó:

- ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras, pequeño rey?

- Sí. - Link se tocó la mejilla: estaba sangrando, justo en la misma zona del rostro donde Vaati le había herido. - Reizar, siempre te has preguntado quién eres¿cierto?

- Ya sé quién soy: en otros tiempos me llamaban Al-haled, el príncipe del viento. - Reizar tensó la flecha. - Mi familia era quien dominaba los vientos, y fue destruida por el Reino de Hyrule, que trató hacerse con el orbe de Pan. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano y yo escapamos con vida, milagrosamente; aunque nos separamos.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes eso¿Quién te ha contado ese cuento? - Link observó que quedaban aún unas raíces vivas. Una de ellas se movía alrededor de su flauta. Quizá debía ganar algo de tiempo.

- ¿Cuento? No, es la verdad. Todo encaja. - Reizar seguía apuntando a Link, con los nudillos blancos de rabia. - Mi hermano ya me advirtió que tratarías de confundirme con tus palabras, pero no será así. Por fin tendré todo lo que quiera: una familia, un hogar, a ella...

- ¿Ella? - por el rabillo del ojo Link vio que las raíces levantaban la flauta. - ¿A quién te refieres?

- Ella será mía, no tuya. - La voz de Reizar parecía grave, y las manos le temblaban. Si algo había aprendido Link a lo largo de tantos encuentros, era que si el enemigo hablaba tanto no podía querer matarle. Reizar luchaba contra si mismo, con lo que creía y con lo que tenía delante de sí. Aquí no valdría cualquier hechizo.

Tendría que utilizar lo que mejor se le daba: pensar.

- Reizar, o Al-haled. - Link se puso en pie despacio. El mercenario le siguió con la mirada y con la punta de la flecha, pero no disparó. - Eres un necio.

El chico de Beele abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No esperaba que, estando en la situación en la que se encontraba, Link se atreviera a insultarle de esa manera.

- ¿Necio?

- Sí, el más necio de todos los necios en el mundo. - Link se cruzó de brazos. La raíz se había detenido, como si ella también estuviera sorprendida por el tono del rey. - ¿Es que estás ciego¿No te has dado cuenta que todo lo que has deseado siempre ha estado a tu lado?

- Cállate...

- El señor Archibald Bury te llama hijo, por lo que él es tu familia. Tu hogar es esa casa donde tantas horas has pasado, y en cuanto a ella... - aquí, Link trató de imitar la forma burlona de sonreír de Zelda, que deformó su cara añiñada. - Ella no ha sido nunca de nadie; pues escogió libremente ser tu amiga e igualmente escogerá amarte o no. No puedes creer que, por matarme, ella va a caer rendida a tus brazos.

- Tú eres un rey, y ella una princesa. Tarde o temprano, acabaríais juntos. Es lo lógico. - las manos de Reizar, ante la mención de su padre adoptivo, empezaron a temblar. El mercenario estaba tan concentrado en tratar de controlar los temblores, que no se dio cuenta de que ahora el sorprendido era Link.

- ¿Princesa¿Qué prin...?

- ¡Basta de charla! - Reizar cerró los ojos. - ¡Adios!

En ese momento, la raíz lanzó al fin la flauta. Link la recogió, y al mismo tiempo, Reizar soltó la cuerda del arco. La flecha voló en dirección al corazón de Link. La punta se clavó en el centro de su pecho y Link cayó de espaldas sobre el montón de madera podrida.

El mercenario tuvo que respirar hondo primero y luego soltó el arco, como si se hubiera convertido en un hierro candente. Arrastró los pies hacia la figura que yacía en el suelo, con las plumas de la flecha asomando como una bandera. Link aún sostenía la flauta entre sus dedos.

- Lo he hecho... - musitó Reizar. El estómago se encogió, las piernas se doblaron y Reizar acabó de rodillas en el suelo. Escupió algo que sabía a bilis, y luego, trató de controlar una vez más los temblores. Solo que ahora, los temblores iban acompañados de lágrimas.

- Deja tus lágrimas de cocodrilo para otros crédulos.

Reizar sintió una ligera presión fría en su garganta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Zelda, de pie a su lado. Los ojos verdes de la labrynessa despedían unos fulgores airados y furiosos. Link se incorporó y se quitó la flecha del pecho. La punta era como una pelota de goma.

- Buen truco. - comentó el rey, mientras se acariciaba el pecho.

- Cuando tengamos tiempo, te lo puedo enseñar. - musitó Caim. El mago estaba sentado en el suelo, y, tras decir la frase, se dejó caer a un lado. Zelda ni le miró. Toda su atención y odio estaban dirigidos hacia Reizar.

- Sabía que no podía confiar en ti. Esperaba estar equivocada.- Zelda le golpeó con el mango de la espalda en el rostro. Luego trató de patearle, pero Link se interpuso a tiempo.

- ¡No! Zelda, detente...

- ¿Es que no has visto que te quería matar? Si no llega a ser por Caim, esa flecha te había atravesado... ¿Qué pruebas necesitas?

- Solo está confundido. - Link apretó la flauta. - Vaati le ha intoxicado la mente para que crea que somos el enemigo, pero creo que sé como recuperarle.

Reizar se sentó en el suelo y escupió sangre. El golpe de Zelda le había dejado aturdido y confuso, pero en un lugar de su mente se alegró de ver a Link discutiendo con Zelda.

- Intoxicado... - Zelda se apartó. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Sí.

Aunque la voz de Link no era firme, Zelda decidió creerle. Dio un paso atrás pero, por si acaso, no envainó la espada. Link se agachó frente a Reizar. En lugar de hablar, el rey tomó la flauta y empezó a tocar, muy suavemente al principio, luego empezó a coger fuerza. Zelda no comprendía muy bien que pretendía Link, pero le dejó hacer. Poco a poco, Reizar fue alzando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, como si estuviera contemplando una nueva realidad. Link se sentó en el suelo, pues mantenerse de cuclillas le costaba, y siguió tocando un minuto o dos. Al mismo tiempo, el templo fue desapareciendo, poco a poco. Las paredes de piedra dieron paso a una muralla de árboles verdes y brillantes. Zelda se giró, y vio que el árbol Maku estaba detrás suya. El rostro de anciana, marcado en la raíz, mostraba paz, pero una paz del sueño entero. No hacía falta ser un botánico experto para ver que aquel árbol estaba muerto por dentro.

- Maldita sea... - Zelda volvió a mirar hacia Link y Reizar.

Link dejó de tocar la extraña canción, y entonces Reizar se puso en pie.

- Lo... siento. - balbució. - Yo...

- Eso que has visto es el sueño que tuve la noche antes de venir hacia aquí. Tú también lo has tenido antes¿verdad? Aquel dibujo que vi en tu habitación lo dibujaste hace mucho tiempo.

- Era lo único que recordaba de mi vida antes de venir a Beele.

- Para los que no sabemos vuestro idioma¿os importaría explicar qué demonios ha pasado? - Zelda, malhumorada, se cruzó de brazos. A sus pies, Caim seguía durmiendo hecho un ovillo.

- Reizar es el último de la tribu del viento. - Link se puso en pie él también y se limpió las rodillas del pantalón. Estaban manchadas de barro. Había amanecido por fin, y las nubes llenas de lluvia habían desaparecido. - Y, por tanto, el legítimo dueño del orbe de Pan.

- ¿Cómo? - Zelda observó al mercenario.

- Tiene razón, ahora lo recuerdo todo. - Reizar sonrió un poco. - Vaati es mi hermano, mi hermano mayor. Hace mucho tiempo, ambicionaba el orbe de Pan, para controlar el viento. Solo había una forma de llegar a él, y era durante la festividad de la Ascensión. Si ganaba el concurso que se hacía entre los estudiantes más prometedores, entonces sería proclamado "Grande" y llevaría el orbe durante un día entero. Vaati lo consiguió. Que bien lo recuerdo todo... - Reizar se dirigió a Link con una gran sonrisa. - Muchas gracias.

- De nada. Por favor, continua. - Link volvió a sentarse. Zelda vio que estaba muy pálido.

- Link tuvo un sueño con la tribu del Viento, en donde vio esa escena tal y como yo la vi cuando era niño. Vaati usó el orbe de Pan para acabar con todos nosotros. Cuando me atacó a mi, tuve la suficiente fuerza para dañar el orbe de Pan, y evitar así que lo dominara por completo. Por desgracia, Vaati me arrojó y... No sé cómo, acabé en Beele.

- Yo puedo explicarlo.

La voz de Archibald Bury asustó al trío. El médico dejó a su caballo y caminó renqueante hasta llegar al pie del árbol Maku. Miró las ramas y las hojas, que empezaban a caer despacio como una lluvia.

- Hace tiempo, un tornado asoló esta región. Toda la aldea temía que hubiera llegado el fin del mundo. Salí con mi caballo para pedir ayuda a la aldea vecina, pero por el camino un golpe de viento me derribó y me arrastró hasta el bosque. Perdido, seguí la única luz que veía en el camino: una pequeña luciérnaga azul. Ella me condujo hasta este claro, a los pies del árbol Maku. "Te necesito, Archibald Bury" me dijo la maestra Maku. "Este niño ha caído entre mis ramas, por favor, ayudále". Curé al niño en las entrañas del árbol, y, cuando la tormenta pasó, regresé a Beele. El tornado había destrozado las cosechas, y los aldeanos asociaron la llegada de aquel niño, vestido con ropas extrañas y que no sabía hablar nuestro idioma, como una mala señal. - Archibald miró a su hijo y trató de sonreír. - Yo decidí adoptarle y darle un buen nombre, "Reizar" que simbolizara que el viento fue quien lo trajo aquí.

- Cuando crecí, deseaba saber porqué la gente de la aldea me odiaba tanto, y acudí al árbol Maku para que me lo contara. Ella solo me decía que debía hablar contigo, pero no era capaz. Cada intento que hacía, veía que ponías cara de preocupación y simplemente, me negué a hacerte sufrir. Por eso me marché de Beele. - dijo Reizar, más para sí que para que lo oyeran los demás.

- Muy conmovedor.

Al mismo tiempo, Link y Zelda se pusieron en pie y prepararon sus armas (la espada en un caso, la flauta plateada presta a ser tocada en el otro caso) Sobre los últimos vástagos había un chico. Se cubría con una larga capa plateada, y su rostro tenía el tono frío de los cádaveres. Sus ojos con el iris bermellón se fijaron primero en Link y luego en Reizar.

- Veo, hermanito, que te ha vuelto a engañar...

- No, estoy seguro ahora. - Reizar se colocó frente a su padre adoptivo.

- Mirad, una rata que viene a por la segunda parte. - Zelda calló a Reizar con un solo gesto de la mano libre. - ¿Te apetece terminar con todo esto, eh, Vaati?

- Muchas gracias por la oferta, Lady Zelda Esparaván, pero de momento creo que prefiero que sean los dioses quienes decidan eso.

- ¿Los dioses? - Link se había puesto tan pálido que parecía increíble que aún se mantuviera en pie.

Vaati se echó a reír.

- Aún tengo un par de tareas pendientes, y una de ellas es celebrar una bonita reunión familiar. Ven, hermano.

Reizar no se movió del sitio. Vaati, de un salto, descendió de los restos del árbol Maku. Visto de cerca, no era muy alto, y parecía más delgado de lo normal para alguien que debía tener entre unos 18 o 16 años. Zelda, por instinto, se colocó de tal forma que podía socorrer a Link y a Reizar. Archibald Bury, aprovechando la conversación que tenía lugar, caminó despacio hasta llegar al lado del mago Caim. Zelda pensó que o bien trataba de escapar o quería comprobar si el mago estaba herido. No era ninguna de las dos cosas. El médico llevaba una especie de puñal largo oculto en el cinturón. "Se ha posicionado con la persona que no puede defenderse, por si acaso".

La tierra a los pies de Zelda empezó a temblar. Alrededor del grupo, se formaron unos montículos de piedra y barro. De ellos surgieron poco a poco unos esqueletos. Primero, vieron sus grandes manos huesudas, y después, sus calaveras descarnadas y las espadas que manejaban. Cuando finalizaron, había como veinte en el claro. Zelda movió la espada en círculos y calculó mentalmente: Link, con su magia; Reizar había recuperado su espada, clavada en una de las raíces del árbol Maku. Caim estaba fuera de juego de momento, y el doctor solo podría atacar y defenderse en un espacio limitado por su cojera.

- Maldita sea... - Zelda sintió el triforce brillar en su mano derecha. No importaba: era la heroína de Hyrule, podría con todos esos esqueletos, aunque fueran 100. El sonido de la flauta de Link la ayudó a calmarse.

Las ramas del árbol Maku empezaron a moverse, como enormes mazas. Al mismo tiempo, todo el bosque tembló y sus piedras, ramas y hojas se alzaron como si fueran un gran ejército. Zelda conocía esa canción, era una balada que hacía referencia al bosque. Por lo que le había contado Leclas y Kafei, el rey ya la había usado una vez para escapar de sus propios guardias. "Estupendo, Link, justo lo que necesito" pensó, mientras acometía con un amplio círculo al primer grupo de esqueletos que tenía a mano. Reizar se ocupó de defender a su padre y a Caim, mientras Zelda evitaba que se acercaran al rey. La batalla no presentaba ninguna dificultad, hasta que, del cielo mismo, descendió una figura oscura. Aterrizó a pocos pasos de Zelda, y la chica se detuvo. Al mismo tiempo, la luz del triforce del valor empezó a parpadear hasta apagarse.

- ¡Zelda, cuidado! - gritó Link para advertirla.

Zelda se estaba mirando a sí misma, o mejor dicho, a una versión de sí misma. Sostenía la espada Bigoron, y sus cabellos eran oscuros. Eso, unido a las ropas negras que usaba, era lo único que las diferenciaba. La otra Zelda sonrió para sí misma. Sobre ellos, contemplando divertido el espectáculo, Vaati se reía una y otra vez.

La espada Bigoron cortó el aire y se clavó a escasos centimetros de Zelda. La chica había logrado dar un salto hacia atrás, aterrizó sobre un esqueleto, golpeó sin piedad la calavera y la usó como arma para despistar a la otra Zelda. Esta también esquivó el ataque con igual agilidad. La espada bigoron en sus manos parecía estar hecha de aire. Tenía un objetivo, y era atacar a Zelda hasta el final.

Mientras las dos chicas peleaban, Reizar y Link estaban en apuros. Uno de los esqueletos había aprovechado la ocasión para atacar al rey. Archibald Bury había acabado con él, pero otro enemigo le derribó. Reizar empezó a luchar de forma mecánica, moviéndose en círculos, buscando la mejor forma para romper la barrera de enemigos y acudir en ayuda de Zelda. Link no podía perder el tiempo tocando la flauta. Tomó el arco y las flechas. Si disparaba a las calaveras, los esqueletos perdían algo de su rapidez. Aún así, no tenía el carcaj lleno.

Pero Zelda tampoco estaba en condiciones. Zelda Oscura contaba con una fuerza mayor, tanta que fue capaz de empotrar a Zelda contra el tronco del árbol Maku. La labrynessa tenía heridas en las mejillas, en los brazos de tratar de defenderse, y también un tajo que le subía del estomágo al pecho. Gracias al cielo, Zelda llevaba siempre una cota de mallas, pero incluso a esa distancia, Link pudo ver que hasta aquella protección sería insuficiente si volvían a atacarla. Era un poco extraño que la falsa Zelda no hubiera profundizado aquella herida. Un poco más de fuerza, y quizá Zelda estaría ahora demasiado malherida para defenderse...

- No... - Link lo vió al mismo tiempo que Reizar: la falsa Zelda aferró a la verdadera del cuello y tiró de un cordón. Los orbes de Din y Farore emitieron brillos rojizos y verdes, que iluminaron el terrible rostro de la falsa Zelda.

- Por fin... - musitó.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees. - Zelda, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se apoyó en el árbol, dobló las rodillas y golpeó a su enemiga en el estomágo. El golpe logró que la falsa Zelda soltara los orbes y estos cayeran en medio de un charco de barro. La falsa Zelda se apartó para recogerlos, pero entonces Zelda dio un salto y la atacó por la espalda. El triforce volvió a relucir, no como antes, pero sí lo suficiente. Zelda giró en el aire, convertida en un torbellino de luz, y golpeó a la impostora con toda su fuerza; tanta que se formó un reguero de fuego a lo largo de la Bigoron. En el último segundo, la Zelda Oscura logró protegerse usando la espada de los gorons.

No había que olvidar los orbes. Link usó las flechas que le quedaban para abrir paso hacia el charco donde habían caído. Reizar comprendió, y corrió como un rayo para cogerlos. Al mismo tiempo, Vaati empezó a moverse como un torbellino. Más esqueletos surgían del suelo para suplir a los caídos en combate, y se interponían en el camino de Reizar. Zelda seguía luchando contra su homóloga con todas sus fuerzas.

Alguien corrió por el claro, resbaló en el charco levantando olas de fango, y se escurrió con rapidez hasta ponerse al lado de Link. El rey apuntó con su arco, inútilmente puesto que ya no tenía flechas, y después, sonrió con alivio y también con sorpresa. Otra persona se había posicionado junto a Zelda, y, manejando dos sables curvados, ayudó a la labrynessa a apartar lejos de sí a la falsa Zelda. Una tercera persona, un chico con un gorro calado, disparó certeras flechas a los esqueletos que acosaban a Reizar.

- Será mejor acabar con esto. - dijo Vaati. Al menos ahora, parecía que ya no se estaba divirtiendo. El cielo encima de sus cabezas se iluminó con un rayo, y en el ambiente flotó el olor de la humedad que procede a una tormenta. Vaati aterrizó al lado de Reizar y le aferró del brazo. El extraño chico con el gorro calado atacó a Vaati con un puñal enjoyado.

Desde donde estaba, Link pudo ver que tanto Vaati como Reizar se sorprendían por igual. El chico de Beele gritó un no rotundo, empujó al desconocido y se colocó frente a él. Vaati se echó a reír. Al otro lado del claro, la Zelda oscura saltó por encima de Zelda y la chica con los sables, y llegó justo al lado del chico con la capucha.

Entonces, Link recibió un mensaje. Dentro de su cabeza escuchó decir: "Evita que se lleven al Oráculo de Zaeta, hazlo... Vamos".

Leclas, sin soltar los dos orbes que había recuperado, contempló atónito como el rey se agachaba y daba un gran alarido. De su frente, surgió una luz tan brillante que todos en el claro tuvieron que protegerse los ojos. En un último arrebato, Reizar atacó a Vaati empleando sus propios puños, y la falsa Zelda desapareció tras dar un alarido de dolor.

Cuando todo pasó, Zelda cayó de rodillas sobre el fango. Vio que la chica de los sables soltaba una palabra en otro idioma y luego, se retiró el velo de la cara. Era Nabooru, la sabia del Espíritu. También vio que Leclas, el que supuestamente estaba moribundo en el palacio de Salamance, estaba inclinado sobre Link. Y la figura más extraña, la del chico con el gorro calado, seguía de pie en medio del claro. Con un gesto de fastidio, se arrebató el gorro y entonces Zelda vio el largo cabello rubio y las orejas hylians.

- Se ha llevado a Reizar... - dijo Tetra, la princesa Altea.

- Maldita sea... - murmuró Zelda, mientras se apretaba la herida y el dolor le atenazaba el cuerpo.

- Al menos...

Zelda entreabrió un ojo y observó la silueta de alguien que hablaba a su lado.

- Al menos estáis bien. - terminó de decir Nabooru. La gerudo bajó un momento la mirada, y sonrió a Zelda.

- Si hubiéramos llegado antes, quizá... - quién hablaba ahora era Leclas. Zelda se incorporó y contempló a todas las personas que estaban allí reunidas. Empezando por Nabooru, a su lado estaba Archibal de Bury, a los pies de la cama, sentado sobre un bául, Caim le sonrió. Después, Leclas golpeó la espalda de Zelda.

- Ala, estás despierta. Solo quedabas tú.

- ¿Y Link¿Cómo se encuentra? - Zelda dio un salto y se incorporó. Tenía un amplio vendaje que le recubría el pecho. Se cerró la túnica y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

- Está bien, algo cansado pero como debemos marcharnos enseguida, pues... - Leclas, que había estado hablando como si fuera todo normal, levantó la mirada. - ¡Ey, pecosa¿Ni siquiera preguntas qué tal estoy yo? Hace un par de días nadie en Salamance daba ni un real por mi vida...

- Te ha curado Nabooru, supongo. - Zelda tomó la espada. - ¿Y la princesita, esa estúpida¿Cómo dejaste que viniera, eh?

- Fue idea suya venir a buscaros, y como también nos acompañaba Nabooru... - Leclas se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro enfuruñado como solía tener siempre que se enfadaba con Zelda. - Además, creo que no está de humor.

Zelda lo constató ella misma. Nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación, y salir al salón principal de la cabaña de Archibald Bury, se encontró de bruces con una escena que ya empezaba a serle familiar. Link, abrazando a Tetra mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Los hombros de la chica se estremecían, y, ahogados por el pecho del rey, se escuchaban lamentos.

- Tetra, Zelda ya está despierta. - Link sonrió a su caballero, pero Zelda, en lugar de decirle algo, volteó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- Buenos días, altezas. Ya estoy preparada, podemos irnos cuando quer... - Zelda dejó de hablar. De repente, Tetra soltó a Link y cogió las manos de Zelda.

- Gracias a los dioses, estás bien. - la princesa se limpió las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos violetas. - Link me ha dicho, me ha asegurado... que vais a rescatar a Reizar. ¿Es cierto eso?

- Pues... - Zelda se apartó. Por unos segundos su rostro se relajó, pero enseguida tensó la mandíbula. - ¿Y qué más te importa? Deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos.

- ¡Zelda! - Link trató de intervenir, pero la caballero se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

- Tetra, debes regresar a tu palacio, y quedarte con tu abuelo. Es peligroso que vengas con nosotros, pues tienes el oráculo de Zaeta en tu interior y lo último que deseo ahora es que Vaati se haga con él. Ya nos ha cogido bastante ventaja.

Aunque las palabras de Zelda tenían lógica, su tono de voz airado y su rostro enfurecido hizo encojerse a los presentes. A todos, menos a Nabooru.

- Zelda, amiga, tienes que saber... que la princesa debe acompañarnos. - Nabooru se colocó frente a Zelda. Aunque la gerudo era la más joven del grupo (había cumplido 15 años escasos ese último mes), era más alta que la propia Zelda. Los ojos profundos de color negro desafiaron la mirada de Zelda. - En la Torre de los Dioses, todos los oráculos deberán estar unidos.

- Si mal no he entendido, eso es precisamente lo que desea Vaati: reunirlos y abrir las puertas del Mundo Oscuro. - Zelda buscó a Link. El rey pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Tetra.

- Cuéntale lo mismo que me has dicho, Nabooru. - pidió el rey.

La gerudo vaciló. Leclas, de pie apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, se giró en un ademán de querer salir de la sala. En su lugar, el shariano se limitó a jugar con el orbe de Farore que volvía a lucir colgado al cuello. Nabooru le observó unos segundos y, cuando habló, todos los presentes la escucharon.

- Cuando, hace ya casi medio año, el rey empezó a tener sueños premonitorios, Saharasala me envío a buscar a la Saga del Fuego. Es una gran bruja, una de las primeros gerudos. Tiene casi más de 1000 años, y siempre ha vivido en una cueva en las profundidades de Los Filos de la Tierra.

Los brazaletes de Nabooru tintinearon y brillaron unos segundos, mientras la joven se retiraba un mechón del rostro.

- Saharasala temía que el rey del Mundo Oscuro planeara regresar antes de lo previsto. En el pasado, siempre habían logrado detenerle; y siempre ha tenido algún plan alternativo para lograr escapar. Hace años, nadie se esperaba que fuera capaz de dividirse hasta en tres partes, e incluso de renunciar a poseer completo su fragmento del Triforce del Poder. Y lo hizo. Ganon sabía que su maldad había transformado el mundo Dorado de los dioses en el Mundo Oscuro. También sabía que, tiempo atrás, los avatares vinieron de ese mundo dorado para proteger a las distintas razas que poblaban este mundo. Habéis conocido a algunos de los avatares más importantes: El árbol Deku, protector de los kokiris; Lord Valu, de los watarara; Gaia, protector de los sheikans, los hijos de maese Deku, Maku y Yatok, protectores de las hadas y de los minish...Ya sabéis como los orbes fueron pasando de un avatar a otro, según necesitara esa raza protección divina.

- Nos lo explicó Link. - atajó Zelda. Empezaba a cansarse de la forma de hablar tranquila de Nabooru. La muchacha parecía que se tomaba con tranquilidad lo que tenía que decir, como si no corriera el tiempo.

- Los avatares tenían que regresar al Mundo Dorado alguna vez, así cómo también los seres de este mundo podíamos solicitar un avatar para una raza. Por ese motivo los antiguos sabios dispusieron una serie de mecanismos y ritos para evitar que el portal se abriera a menudo. Las condiciones fueron: los cinco elementos, en manos de las cinco criaturas divinas, un instrumento que pertenezca a la familia real de Hyrule, una canción especial, y la luz dorada.

Link apretó la flauta plateada. Apoyado en la mesa, abierto por la mitad, estaba el libro de Mudora, y sobre él, reposando, la lente de la verdad. También había un mapa abierto, un compás y, dibujados sobre el mapa, varios cálculos y trazados.

- Vale, eso también lo sabía. - Zelda enarcó una ceja. - ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar a la parte nueva?

- El lugar donde se debe celebrar el rito está en el mar, en la llamada "Torre de los dioses". Allí, los dioses decidían quién podía entrar en el antiguo Reino Dorado y quién no. Llegar allí con los orbes y los cánticos no servirá de nada si no se supera la prueba que imponen.

- Entonces, la solución es no acercarnos a esa torre. Mientras tengamos todos los orbes a nuestra disposición...- empezó a decir Zelda. Le sorprendía que ninguno de los presentes hablara. ¿Por qué Link no hacía preguntas¿Por qué tenía Leclas esa actitud tan serena?

- Ojalá fuera así de simple. - Nabooru estiró los brazos. - Mientras vosotros estabáis en la península de Labrynnia, siguiendo la pista falsa de Vaati, este mismo, con la ayuda de las criaturas malignas de este mundo y del propio señor del Mundo Oscuro, invocaron la Torre. Si la Torre no regresa dentro de cinco días a su lugar de origen, se desatará una hecatombe de tal proporción que no solo Hyrule, sino todo este mundo desaparecerá de la faz del universo.

- Y solo regresará si alguien realiza el ritual para abrir el mundo Oscuro. - terminó de decir Zelda. - Así que por eso Vaati se mostraba tan confiado. Sabe cómo torearnos...

- ¿Por qué se ha llevado a Reizar¿Qué pretende hacerle? - preguntó Tetra a Nabooru.

- Él es el último de los hijos del viento, y trató de evitar que Vaati se hiciera con el orbe de Pan por completo. De algún modo, los poderes del orbe no están completos, y Vaati lo necesita para abrir el portal; así que supongo que lo mantendrán con vida hasta que lo averigüe...

La respuesta de la gerudo no alegró el ánimo de Tetra, que volvió a sentarse. En la sala todos permanecieron callados hasta que sonó una palmada.

- Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - Caim, el mago, estaba de pie en el umbral. - Nos largamos.

- En cinco días, no llegaremos a tiempo. Aún debemos ir a Termina para encontrarnos con Kafei¿verdad? Eso es lo que nos dijo Laruto. - intervino Link, recogiendo el libro de Mudora.

- Dejádmelo a mi, alteza. No seré un mago muy experto todavía, pero tengo algunos trucos. - Caim le guiñó el ojo.

- Pues en marcha. - Leclas tomó su bolsa. Zelda tomó una barra de pan que le ofreció Archibald Bury. El médico había atendido a las explicaciones en silencio, y, al contrario que Tetra, no había hecho preguntas sobre su hijo. Aún así, la chica vio en los ojos del médico el miedo y también la esperanza.

- Señor Bury... Reizar está bien, y trataré de traerle de vuelta. - le prometió en voz baja. El médico asintió.

- Gracias, Zelda. - fue lo único que musitó Archibald, antes de cerrar la puerta.

A Zelda esa última mirada que le dedicó el médico le pareció una profecía bastante nefasta.


	31. Capítulo 31 Navegando hacia la torre

Capítulo 31. Navegando hacia la torre.

Caim se mostraba misterioso. Zelda llegó a pensar que en cierto modo el mago disfrutaba sabiendo que todos esperaban a escuchar de qué forma milagrosa iban a alcanzar Termina en menos de cinco días. Montada sobre los lomos del caballo, Zelda se giró para asegurarse de que todos en el grupo seguían al mago. Leclas cabalgaba al lado de Caim, y le contaba una aventura medio imaginada medio real sobre como adquirió la habilidad de reducir su tamaño. A poca distancia y con el velo cubriendo sus exóticas facciones, Nabooru observaba a los lados, como temorosa de que en cualquier momento alguien les atacara. A lomos de Centella, Link, erguido y sereno, trataba de consolar a Tetra. La princesa estaba montada a la grupa, con sus manos rodeando la cintura de Link y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

En otro tiempo, había sido él quién se había abrazado así a Zelda, y ella, aunque le espetaba que era una postura incómoda para cabalgar, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba. Le proporcionaba una cierta paz, como si creyera entonces que Link iba a permanecer a su lado siempre. "¿De donde me vienen estos pensamientos tan extraños¿Qué me está pasando últimamente?" Zelda sacudió la cabeza y dijo, para atraer la atención de Link y apartarle un poco de Tetra:

- Oye, alteza, tengo que comentarte una cosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Link frenó a Centella y la yegua se colocó al lado del caballo de Zelda. Link había tomado una túnica verde de entre las pertenencias de Reizar. También había tomado munición para el arco, un carcaj un poco más grande y cuerdas de repuesto. Portaba también, asomando entre las plumas de color gris de las flechas, la flauta plateada de la familia real. El rey le dedicó una sonrisa con cierto embarazo. - Se ha quedado dormida. - Comentó señalando con la barbilla a Tetra.

Zelda tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de darle una patada y arrojarla fuera del Centella. La yegua resopló como si la comprendiera y estuvo a punto de encabritarse. Link la dominó con unas palabras suaves dichas en hyliano.

- Me alegro por ella. - fue el comentario lacónico de la labrynnessa. - Link, perdí la máscara watarara, ya no puedo convertirme en pájaro.

- Lo sé, me lo contó Caim. - Link reflexionó un momento antes de decir: - No te preocupes. Si necesitamos de esos poderes, debemos confiar en que las diosas proveerán...

- Las diosas... - Zelda se removió incómoda. - Esa torre a donde nos dirigimos es la Torre de los Dioses. ¿Son los mismos seres, o es que la gente los llaman de otro modo según les conviene?

- No. En realidad, los dioses no tienen género: no son femeninos ni masculinos, sino seres que viven al margen de esa diferenciación. - Link se calló unos instantes. - En Hyrule, se estableció el culto en femenino, no sé si por alguna variación del hyliano o porque las representaciones que hacían de ellas los sheikans podían interpretarse como mujeres... Sería interesante investigarlo. - Link miró las hojas de los árboles. Debido a la tormenta del día anterior y la noche que duró demasiado, la mayoría tenían aún rocío e incluso fragmentos de hielo que se derretían poco a poco. - ¿Te preocupa algo más, verdad?

Zelda diriguió su mirada hacia su espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más a Link, el rey dijo:

- La muerte de Navi no fue culpa tuya. Ni el hecho de que se llevaran a Reizar, tampoco. El hada decidió su destino, y sospecho, por lo que me contó Caim, que ella misma te ayudó para terminar con el Poe. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, el árbol Maku habría muerto.

- Pero sucedió así. El árbol Maku estaba seco, podrido y...

- No, está viva. - Link sonrió. - Bueno, al menos un esqueje. Pero por lo que nos dijo, es suficiente para mantener el espíritu de las hadas y ¿quién sabe? Quizá en un futuro vuelva a haber hadas por todo el mundo. Sería divertido.

- Esperemos que no, alteza. Esa voz chillona dentro de mi cabeza... Agh... - Zelda también sonrió y por unos instantes, recuperó la vieja sensación. Él y ella, viajando juntos, la misma confianza de siempre...

La magia del momento la rompió el mago del grupo, nunca mejor dicho. Caim gritó que ya habían llegado, y ordenó que descendieran de sus monturas. En ese momento, Tetra se incorporó, y por la mirada que dedicó a Zelda, la labrynnessa supo que había escuchado la conversación de principio a fin.

Cuando tuvo a su público alrededor, Caim se aclaró la garganta.

- Veréis, en uno de mis viajes...

- ¿Podrías contarnos la versión reducida? - interrumpió Nabooru. - Tenemos prisa.

- De acuerdo, señorita, de acuerdo... - Caim golpeó las palmas tres veces y musitó una especie de oración. Repetió la operación dos veces más y luego, dijo. - Resumiré: en uno de mis viajes, salvé la vida a un dragón de la Fortuna. Este me aseguró que siempre que yo se lo pidiera, acudiría en mi ayuda. En ese dragón podréis viajar y llegar a Términa antes de que este mismo día acabe.

- Estás mintiendo. ¿Quién podría hacer tratos con un dragón? Pero si no existen...

Zelda y Link miraron al mismo tiempo a Leclas, quién había dicho lo último entre carcajadas. El shariano recordó tarde que Zelda al menos había conocido a Lord Valú y también luchado contra el temible Volvagia, el de las leyendas.

- En el libro de Mudora se dice que los dragones de Fortuna emigraron a tierras lejanas para evitar su extinción. - dijo Link.

- Otro día te contaré la historia, cuando tengáis menos prisa. - Caim golpeó las palmas y volvió a repetir la oración. Leclas iba a decir que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, cuando un rugido atronó el cielo.

Una sombra cubrió el claro donde se encontraban. Al alzar la vista al cielo, Caim exclamó "allí está", mientras el resto de sus acompañantes contemplaban con la boca abierta la impresionante figura alargada que surcaba los cielos como un cinta de seda. Cuando aterrizó, sin embargo, no parecía de seda. No era delicado y ligero, sino más bien pesado y fuerte. Sus músculos estaban marcados por las cientos de escamas de tonos irisados y azulados. Unos largos bigotes caían a los lados del hocico estilizado. Observó a los presentes con los ojos redondos y grandes, de un brillante color carmesí.

- Buenos días, Caim. Me alegra estar a tu servicio.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor, gran Dragón. Estos son amigos míos, y necesito que les lleves a la costa occidental del Reino de Hyrule, antes de que se ponga el sol. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El dragón levantó la cabeza y volvió a examinar a los presentes. Su mirada se posó más tiempo de lo normal en Link y en Zelda. Asintió de nuevo y, con voz profunda, añadió:

- Puedo llevarles, y prometo dejarles en donde me pidan antes de que el sol se ponga. Sin embargo, los caballos tendrán que permanecer aquí. Como son muchos, tampoco puedo cargar con equipaje, aunque ya veo que viajáis ligeros.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. - Link se adelantó. Estaba asombrado. A pesar de su gran tamaño y de los temibles dientes, no le inspiraba ningún temor. - Yo soy Link V Barnerak, rey de Hyrule. Mis acompañantes son Lady Zelda Esparaván, la princesa Altea Tetra, Nabooru IV y Leclas...

- Os conozco. - el dragón inclinó la cabeza. - He escuchado de vuestras hazañas a Lord Valú, el avatar de los watarara. Mi nombre, para los humanos, es Ráfaga. Mucho gusto.

Tras la presentación, el dragón llamado Ráfaga encogió las patas y pegó su cuerpo contra el suelo. Aún así, para subir a aquel lomo tuvieron que emplear unas sogas y mucha agilidad. A Link le disgustaba dejar otra vez a Centella. Zelda, sentada justo a la cabeza del grupo, contempló como el rey se despedía de su montura con suaves palabras y caricias. Caim le prometió que él la llevaría, junto con los demás caballos y los enseres, al palacio en Salamance.

- ¿No nos acompañas? - preguntó Link.

- No, aunque me gustaría. Sin embargo, tengo algo importante que hacer: localizar a Mital y Kairut. No sé de ellos desde que fui encerrado en las mazmorras, así que quiero encontrarles y llevarles de vuelta a casa. Si dentro de cinco días veo que el mundo sigue, entonces sabré que habéis tenido éxito. - Caim estrechó la mano del asombrado Link. - Y, por si estás deseando hacerme la pregunta: los exámenes de mago se celebran cada dos años, y se puede presentar cualquiera que haya estudiado para ello. No hace falta vivir en Salamance ni ser de Gadia. Espero verte alguna vez por allí.

Caim no supo por qué, pero de repente los azules ojos del muchacho que se suponía era una de las personas más poderosas de Hyrule se anegaron de lágrimas. No llegó a derramar ninguna, sin embargo. Link se restregó los ojos y se giró, tras murmurar "lo tendré en cuenta". Subió al dragón ayudado por Leclas y por Nabooru.

Ráfaga levantó el vuelo, con tanto impulso que el grupo entero tuvo que agarrarse a las escamas y a las cuerdas que el previsor Leclas había atado alrededor del cuerpo del dragón. Caim contempló desde el suelo como la silueta de Ráfaga iba desapareciendo en el horizonte, haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeña. Cuando todo volvió a quedar silencioso y tranquilo, el mago acarició las crines de Centella.

Esos cinco días, la imagen del rostro de Link, tenso por una tristeza inenarrable, le persiguió como un mal presagio.

El viento les hacía llorar, y el aire era tan cortante que Zelda pensó que perdería para siempre la sensibilidad en los dedos. Ráfaga les había recomendado usar sus propias escamas como escudo, y Nabooru había repartido una loción que usaba cuando viajaba en la escoba. Zelda reconoció enseguida aquella vieja escoba: era lo único que quedaba de las hermanas Kotame y Kotake, y el secreto por el que Nabooru había cubierto tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo.

- Llegué a tiempo para evitar que Vaati matara a Kafei, y le ayudé a regresar a Hyrule a rescatar a su prometida.

- Podrías habernos ayudado a nosotros, después de asegurarte de que él no tenía ningún daño. - musitó entre dientes Zelda.

La gerudo surcaba los aires subida a su escoba. El dragón había aminorado la velocidad lo suficiente para que Link y Tetra se recuperaran. La princesa estaba mareada, y Link se estaba congelando poco a poco. Su alteza empezó a recuperarse gracias a un té que el padre de Reizar les había preparado en unas cantimploras.

- ¿Cómo está Hyrule? - preguntó Link, con un castañeo de dientes.

- Um... Esa es una pregunta muy díficil de responder. - Nabooru esquivó con un ligero movimiento un pájaro que no se había percatado de la presencia de los viajeros. El pobre pensaría que allí arriba solo había más pájaros como él. Link empezó a decir que debían tratarle como quién era, es decir, un rey y que le preocupaba la situación de su reino. - Tienes razón, sin embargo, realmente no sabría responderte. Link, ya sabes lo que puede haber pasado. Mientras Vaati ocupó tu lugar, desatendió el gobierno, y mandó encarcelar a todo aquel que en el pasado ayudó a Zelda o incluso a todo aquel que dijera algo sobre la diferencia entre tú y el nuevo usurpador. Dejé a Kafei cuando estuve segura de que él se ocuparía de ese tema, y regresé toda prisa para alcanzaros... El resto, ya lo sabréis cuando lleguemos a Termina...

- ¡Qué será en breve! - gritó el dragón Ráfaga. Realizó una maniobra ondulante, como la que le vieron hacer horas antes en el claro de Beele. Sin embargo, una cosa era verlo seguros en la tierra, y otra estar montados justo sobre su lomo. Zelda sintió que se agarraban a sus costillas, y ella se dejó los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las escamas del dragón. Quién la había agarrado era Link. Detrás suyo, Leclas sostenía a la princesa Tetra, quién estaba soltando otra vez hasta la última papa.

- ¡Mirad, es Termina! - Nabooru y el dragón se precipitaban hacia un cúmulo de luces. El aire traía olor a mar, y las luces emitían un candor que sugería vida, calor y alma en medio de la noche tan oscura. Zelda agitó la cabeza, feliz de sentir de nuevo la sensación del viento agitando sus bucles pelirrojos. Recordó una vez que también cabalgó a lomos de una criatura mágica...

Pensar en Kaepora Gaebora, alter ego de Saharasala, no la ayudaba nada. Cuando tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, le sucedía como cuando veía a Link demasiado cerca de Tetra. El corazón se detenía, y perdía todas las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir. Zelda miró de reojo a Nabooru, y pescó a la gerudo mirándola con compasión. Había olvidado el poder más asombroso de la sabia del Espíritu: ver el aura y percibir los sentimientos antes incluso de que el observado se diera cuenta de ellos.

Ráfaga escogió la playa de Termina para realizar el aterrizaje. A pesar de estar alejada de la ciudad y parecer tranquila, pronto se dieron cuenta de que allí había gente esperando. Habían corrido desde la misma plaza de la ciudad cuando el astrónomo mayor, un hombre que se presentó el primero, había visto el dragón con su telescopio. Zelda trató de esquivar al hombre, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Kafei? Nabooru parecía hacerse la misma pregunta. Fue Link, tras recibir al sabio astrónomo con todas sus preguntas, quién se atrevió a hacer la suya propia:

- Buscamos a Kafei Suterland... - el rey miró alrededor. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba un recibimiento semejante. Toda la gente allí congregada vestía de blanco y llevaba flores en la cabeza y en el regazo. Un grupo de chicas rieron escandalosas y, por más respuesta, el grupo se vio arrastrado hacia la plaza de la ciudad.

En la plaza había una fiesta montada. Enseguida, Leclas dio un grito de saludo, pues había reconocido a muchos de los allí reunidos: ciudadanos de Kakariko. Todos estaban sentados en grandes mesas, alzando jarras llenas de cerveza y soltando vítores. El grupo se vio rodeado por esta muchedumbre, pero cuando reconocieron al rey de Hyrule, más de la mitad se apartaron alarmados.

- ¡Tranquilos! - gritó una voz masculina. Link esforzó un poco la vista: con tantas luces y ruido le estaba costando ver quién le hablaba. Era una persona vestida con una larga túnica blanca con símbolos dorados, y una máscara con forma de sol. A su lado, una mujer, con un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con flores, lucía una máscara parecida, pero con el rostro de la luna.

Link empezaba a temer que se trataba de una visión extraña, y que en pocos minutos despertaría a lomos de Ráfaga, helado y aferrado a sus duras escamas, cuando Zelda, a su lado, puso los brazos en jarras.

- Kafei, haznos el favor de quitarte esa cosa rídicula. ¿No eras tú el que le tenía un miedo de muerte a las máscaras?

El enmascarado se quitó la careta del sol y sonrió. Sí que era Kafei, y la mujer a su lado igualó su gesto. Era Maple. Ambos se acercaron y toda la gente dejó de hacer ruido. Caminaban juntos, de la mano. Zelda no pudo evitar observar que lucían dos anillos de oro en sus dedos anulares.

- Me alegra tanto veros. - Kafei estrechó a Link en sus brazos. - Siento haber celebrado la boda sin vosotros, pero... partiremos mañana mismo. Así que debía aprovechar.

- ¿Boda? - preguntó Tetra, incrédula. - Maese Kafei... Eres muy joven para...

Kafei sonrió con tristeza, guiñó un ojo a Zelda y esperó a que la caballero dijera algo. Zelda cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Link se acercó a Maple y la felicitó. Leclas reaccionó tal y como se esperaba de él: gritando, abrazando a Kafei y haciendo bromas de mal gusto sobre la impaciencia de los novios. Kafei recibió estas muestras de agradecimiento, y luego invitó al grupo a cenar algo caliente. Nabooru era la única del grupo que no parecía sorprendida por el hecho. Se sentó en un rincón, y bebió sin parar un ponche caliente que las amables camareras de la ciudad de Termina repartían sin descanso. Link se encontraba aturdido, cansado, pero se sentó a la mesa con Kafei, al lado de Tetra y Zelda. Preguntó por Ráfaga, pero la caballero aseguró que el dragón descansaría en la playa hasta el día siguiente.

- Mañana, podríamos ir a la isla esa de los dioses por el aire. No tardaríamos ni un par de horas... - aseguró Zelda.

- No podemos ir por el aire. - dijo Kafei. Su esposa, a su lado, soltó un gemido de rabia mal disimulado. - Perdona, Maple... Link¿estás bien¿Podrías explicarselo tú?

Link asintió, mientras Kafei se levantaba de nuevo con Maple del brazo. Una banda de música subida al estrado había empezado a tocar, y todos los lugareños se precipitaron al centro de la plaza. Link se frotó el rostro, agotado, aunque por lo menos empezaba a recuperar la sensibilidad en los dedos. Zelda esperó a que contestara a la pregunta.

- No podemos ir por el aire... porque no sabemos donde está la Torre. Antes de que digas nada, no lo sabemos nosotros, pero sí Cironiem, el hermano de Laruto. Él nos guiará. Pero obviamente no podrá hacerlo si vamos por el aire.

- Estupendo. Me pregunto si en medio de esta fiesta hay algún capitán lo bastante sobrio para llevar un barco, y lo bastante loco para prestárnoslo. No tenemos ni media rupia. - Zelda se giró hacia Tetra, pues la princesa había emitido un grito de protesta. - Sí, ya sé que tú eres toda una capitana.

- Por el dinero, no os preocupéis. - Leclas engullía un muslo de pollo. - Mañana sacaré los ahorros del banco de Términa.

- ¿Tú, ahorros? - Zelda empezaba a tener la sensación de que todo aquello era un extraño sueño. Kafei, casado; Leclas¿ahorrando dinero?.

- Sí, señorita. Cuando Link me nombró "ministro", decidí ser precavido para variar y ahorrar una parte de la paga para los niños. Tuve que sacrificar unos cuantos trajes realmente espectaculares, pero merece la pena. ¿No?

- En otros lugares del mundo, eso lo llamarían "desviación de fondos". - dijo Zelda.

- Para que te enteres, Zanahoria, el dinero no está a mi nombre, sino al de Link. Supe por ti y por Kafei de la existencia de una tienda en Termina donde guardaban tu dinero en una caja fuerte, y solo la persona titular de esa caja puede abrirla. El tipo del banco me reconocerá, dejará que Link saque el dinero, y compraremos un buen barco. Seguro que Kafei ya ha visto alguno. - Leclas miró a Nabooru, y la saga del espíritu asintió. - Pero esta noche, sospecho que Kafei no quiere que hablemos de nada relacionado con el futuro. Disfrutemos un poco, y no hablemos ni de Vaati, ni de la Torre de los Dioses, ni de los orbes, ni del viaje de los sabios al otro...

- ¡Leclas! - chilló Link, dándole un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. El muchacho cerró la boca bebiendo un largo sorbo de cerveza.

Link trató de disimular, diciendo a continuación:

- Ahí está Nesarose, la hija del posadero de Kakariko. Creo que quiere que le pidas un baile.

- Ah, estupendo, estupendo... A divertirse, damas y caballeros. - y Leclas se levantó de la mesa con precipitación para huir hacia la pista de baile.

Durante unos minutos, nadie habló alrededor de la mesa. Zelda aún le daba vueltas al comportamiento de Link. Hacía cinco años que le conocía, y jamás le había visto interrumpir a nadie de esa manera, ni cuando era rey y tenía que impartir órdenes. Tetra también parecía estar impresionada por el gesto de Link. La princesa empezó a decir que no tenía hambre y que deseaba echarse un rato. Antes de poder abandonar la mesa, Link le cogió de la mano.

- Es la boda de Kafei, deberíamos bailar un poco. Luego te acompaño a la posada. - y Link se puso en pie.

El ambiente festivo no llegaba a esa mesa. Zelda tenía la cabeza dividida entre la extraña escena que acababa de presenciar, el comportamiento de Link y también, cómo la pareja de sangre real bailaba como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa, Nabooru? - para distraerse y no mirar hacia los bailarines, Zelda se giró hacia la sabia del espíritu. - Dime¿qué sabéis que parece que es tan importante¿Qué le ocurre a los sabios?

Nabooru suspiró.

- ¿Qué nos podría ocurrir? Todos somos seres vivos, y la vida es así: nacemos, crecemos, y después, morimos. Hasta la más pequeña de las plantas pasa por las mismas situaciones que nosotros... La única diferencia está en que mientras crecemos, debemos aprovechar lo que nos ofrece la vida. Por eso Kafei se ha casado. - Nabooru le tendió la una jarra de cerveza que aún no había tocado. Zelda levantó la suya, y sin muchas ganas, brindó con Nabooru.

Link sacó el dinero esa misma mañana, con la única compañía de Leclas. Zelda se quedó en la posada. Le dolía la cabeza: había bebido más cerveza de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Kafei apareció con una expresión de pena en el rostro mezclada con cierta complacencia. Era díficil de definir, pero algo había cambiado en el rostro del muchacho. Zelda tardó en darse cuenta: Kafei tenía pelo en la barbilla.

- Maple duerme aún. - aclaró. - Anoche tuvimos bastante jaleo...

Zelda se puso colorada. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de resistir la mirada de Kafei.

- En Labrynnia, cuando una pareja se casa, se le hace alguna broma pesada. Perdonad lo de los cascabeles y la cama al revés.

- Vale, es una tradición de tu pueblo, pero ¿por qué Leclas talló esas horribles máscaras? Encima, seguro que fue idea suya lo de meter dos cabras... - Kafei trataba de ponerse serio, pero no podía. Zelda y él empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, y a llorar de la risa que les había entrado.

- Sabes cómo es... Se apunta a cualquier situación que le divierta. - Zelda se secó las lágrimas. - Mientras Link y Leclas compran ese barco¿por qué no aprovechas para contarme qué ha ocurrido¿Cómo salvaste a Maple?

- No fue nada espectacular. - Kafei bajó la vista, y al levantarla tenía los ojos rojos. Se sirvió un té, desistió de comer los trozos de pan tostado con miel y, en su lugar, relató a Zelda como Vaati le había atacado. Zelda trató de no pensar en nada cuando el sabio de la sombra mencionó el nombre de Urbión, aunque a estas alturas Kafei ya conocía quién era en realidad. - Nabooru me ayudó a llegar a Kakariko a tiempo, pues al día siguiente ejecutarían a aquellos que habían "traicionado a la corona", entre ellos a Maple. Como recordarás, ella os ocultó a ti y a Link en el rancho...

- Si hubiera sabido que... - empezó a decir Zelda.

- No pasa nada. Entonces¿quién nos iba a decir que esa noche empezaría esta locura? Con la ayuda de los gorons, que se habían congregado a la falda del monte, pudimos entrar en la fortaleza y sacar de allí a todos los prisioneros. El falso clon que Vaati había puesto en el lugar de Link no fue un rival muy díficil, pero me hirió. - Kafei se llevó la mano al pecho. - Era como una sombra, un reflejo de Link mucho más fuerte físicamente, pero sin su inteligencia ni su bondad. Hasta que no fui capaz de recordarme esto a mi mismo, no fui capaz de dañarle ni una vez. Logré escapar, y los ciudadanos de Kakariko venimos aquí. Termina tiene buenas murallas, y de momento, parece que el ejército del rey no se ha decidido a atacarnos. Mientras me recuperaba, supe que el falso rey Link había contratado a cientos de mercenarios y se había embarcado hacia Labrynnia, y traté de ayudaros, pero las fiebres me impidieron moverme durante estas semanas. En todo ese tiempo y, a pesar de estar débil por su estancia en prisión, Maple permaneció a mi lado. Juré a las diosas que, si salía de esta, me casaría con ella y la haría feliz, aunque fuera por poco tiempo...

- ¿Poco tiempo? - Zelda había escuchado con atención, y hasta había lamentado que Kafei sufriera tanto; sin embargo, al escuchar esa frase, otra vez saltaron todas las alarmas dentro de su cabeza. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Link y Leclas entraron en ese momento, tan oportunos como siempre. Al mismo tiempo, Nabooru y Tetra también hicieron acto de presentación.

- El barco nos espera en la playa. - anunció Link. Estaba mortalmente pálido. El carcaj a sus espaldas estaba repleto de flechas nuevas, y lucía un cinturón con una hebilla sencilla pero que olía a recién curtido. El rey se lo había comprado porque la túnica que le había prestado el padre de Reizar le iba demasiado grande. - He comprado algunas medicinas, alimentos, mantas... Todo está en el barco. Si necesitáis algo más, podemos esperar un par de horas...

Esto último lo dijo mirando a Kafei. El sabio de la sombra se puso en pie, y se puso una capa. Zelda se dio cuenta entonces que Kafei tenía el boomerang atado a la espalda.

- Mejor ahora. Maple está durmiendo, y prefiero que no sufra más. - Todo el grupo de amigos le miraba con compasión. Kafei se echó la capucha sobre los ojos y murmuró. - Vamos, por el amor de los dioses. Tenemos que llegar antes de que pasen 4 días...

Aún así, tuvieron que esperar a que Zelda y Tetra bajaran con sus escasas pertenencias. Camino a la playa, Tetra preguntó por las características del barco, y por las respuestas que le dio Link, parecía satisfecha. Kafei había escogido uno pequeño, con solo dos camarotes, una cubierta alargada despejada de mercancías, y las velas con cierta forma de paralelogramo, algo extraño de ver para alguien que solo había manejado carabelas y pequeñas embarcaciones de recreo.

En la playa, Ráfaga les esperaba. Y no era el único: de pie, admirando la belleza del dragón, estaba Laruto, la sabia del Agua. A su lado, un joven zora muy alto la escoltaba, con gesto de orgullo y de fuerza. Zelda tardó en reconocer a Cironiem, el muchacho que salvó de morir de las heridas de la Aquamorpha. A medida que se acercaban, Laruto empezó a tocar una melodía con el arpa.

- Me alegra volver a veros. - dijo Cironiem.Vale, su aspecto intimidaba un poco, pero la voz seguía siendo dulce y sus ojos brillaban de puro entusiasmo. Laruto sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Ma-Zelda, Sha-Link, es un placer volver a reencontrarnos.

- Lo mismo digo. Es curioso... Estamos casi todos los sabios. - comentó Zelda, tras realizar una inclinación de cabeza hacia los dos hermanos Zora.

- "Casi todos", no... Estamos todos los sabios. - Cironiem silbó y una pequeña roca maciza que estaba detrás de ellos se levantó.

No esperaban encontrarse allí a Link VIII. El goron seguía siendo el goron atípicamente delgado y con los ojos más claros de lo normal. Zelda le examinó atentamente, y no supo hasta más tarde que era lo que le había dado tan mala impresión. Link VIII no lucía ni la corona del fallecido rey Darmanian ni el medallón de su rango de príncipe. Saludó a los presentes, excusándose por su tardanza. Leclas comentó que el goron podría pasarlo mal en el barco, debido al peso, pero Kafei aclaró que él había buscado un barco pequeño, pero capaz de transportar mercancías pesadas. El único inconveniente es que irían un poco más lentos, pero en ese sentido, contaban con la ayuda de los zoras.

- Usaré mis poderes para manejar las mareas. - dijo Laruto, mientras caminaba por la pasarela al lado de Link.- Con su poder, alteza, y el mío podremos llegar a la Torre de los Dioses antes de la cuarta puesta de sol.

- Eso espero. - musitó Link para sí.

Zelda iba detrás de él, al lado de Tetra, y pensó que, por la forma de bajar los hombros, Link parecía desesperado y triste. Bajo el brazo, llevaba el libro de Mudora para leer durante el viaje.

Cuando ya todos se habían despedido de Ráfaga, y más de la mitad del grupo había subido al barco, alguien gritó, con voz desesperada:

- ¡Kafei¡Kafei!

El sabio de la sombra se detuvo. Maple corría por la playa, descalza y en camisón, mientras otra chica trataba de alcanzarla. Kafei le dio a Leclas su mochila y saltó de la plataforma. El grupo vio desde cubierta como Kafei y Maple se abrazaban. Escucharon a la chica gritarle algo sobre abandonarla de esa forma, y Kafei le respondía con besos. Tetra cogió el brazo de Link, como si la escena la asustara. Kafei se giró de repente y Maple, en lugar de perseguirle y volver a abrazarle, se quedó de pie, muy quieta. Corriendo, sin mirar atrás, Kafei llegó al final de la pasarela donde le esperaba Leclas.

- Por el amor de los dioses, vámonos ya. - logró decir, con la voz congestionada por las lágrimas. Leclas obedeció: de una patada quitó la pasarela, mientras que Link VIII retiró el ancla. Las velas se desplegaron y la nave empezó su viaje.

La figura de Maple se hizo cada vez más pequeña, pero siguió de pie en la playa hasta que el grupo ya no fue capaz de distinguirla en el horizonte.

Por supuesto, Tetra volvía a hacerse cargo de la nave. Mientras ella trazaba una ruta siguiendo las indicaciones de Cironiem, el resto de pasajeros trataba de ayudar y, los que se sentían menos útiles, permanecían bien quietos en la cubierta. El rey goron ocupó justo el centro, y asomaba la gran cabeza para mirar las aguas revueltas que el barco dejaba atrás. Link leía, sentado en las escaleras y a la sombra, Leclas tallaba en madera lo que parecía ser una nueva maza, igual de pesada y contundente como las que tuvo en el Bosque Perdido. En la proa, colocada como si fuera una de esas sirenas que antes adornaban los barcos, Laruto tocaba una balada con el arpa. Las nubes sobre sus cabezas no se movían, pero el barco sí lo hacía a una gran velocidad, empujado por una corriente de aire caliente que provocaba una ligera niebla alrededor de las velas. "Parecemos un barco fantasma, cruzando el mar en busca de la muerte".

Zelda sacudió los rizos pelirrojos, para no pensar. Su mirada se detuvo en Kafei. El granjero estaba sentado en la barandilla de estribor, con los pies colgando en el aire. Se había cubierto la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Así estaba desde que habían dejado atrás el continente. Mar adentro, parecía que Kafei iba olvidando la pena. Zelda no le había visto llorar nunca, pero tras soltar amarras, el chico se habia arrastrado a un rincón de la nave, hecho un ovillo y había llorado con un brazo sobre los ojos.

- Parece que se ha tranquilizado...- dijo Zelda a Link. El rey levantó la vista del libro.

- Sí, me alegro. - la voz de Link sonó tan neutra y vacía que sorprendió a Zelda. El rey regresó a la lectura del libro, aparentemente en blanco. Zelda pudo ver por encima del hombro de Link, lo que la lente de la Verdad mostraba al chico.

- Es normal que esté triste. Eso le pasa por casarse con tanta prisa. - Zelda terminó de atar un nudo. - Podría haber esperado a que regresáramos¿no?

Link levantó de nuevo la mirada. El rey tenía ojeras y la piel pálida, algo a lo que Zelda estaba acostumbrada, pero sus ojos azules tenían un brillo apenado.

- ¿Y si no regresamos? - preguntó, con voz queda y sin mirarla.

- Claro que lo haremos. Recuerda, somos los grandes héroes, herederos del Héroe del Tiempo y de la princesa que era antepasada tuya. Hasta ahora hemos tenido mala pata, pero presiento que todo saldrá bien. - Zelda le guiñó el ojo, tratando de divertirle como en los viejos tiempos, pero Link agachó la cabeza. - Vale, está bien... ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Link contestó que nada, y trató de volver a la lectura. Zelda dio un salto y se colocó frente a él, con los brazos en jarras. La sombra de la guerrera ensombrecía el libro. Cuando Link levantó la mirada, se encontró con la silueta de la guerrera a contraluz, con el sol moribundo del atardecer hundiéndose en el mar detrás de ella. Los últimos rayos de luz tenían el mismo tono anaranjado que los cabellos de la primer caballero.

- Zelda, por favor, quisiera terminar este capít...

De un manotazo, la guerrero lanzó el libro de Mudora por los aires. Aterrizó abierto por la mitad en medio de la cubierta. La Lente de la Verdad se salvó de romperse, pues Link solía atar una cuerda alrededor del mango para poder llevarla a modo de colgante, por si se quedaba dormido leyendo.

- ¡Link¡Por las diosas, los demonios del Mundo Oscuro y los animales del abismo! - Zelda apretó los dientes, tratando de no hablar demasiado alto. Tarde, se dio cuenta que había atraído la atención de todos los presentes. Hasta Nabooru, que se había colocado en el puesto del vigía, empezaba a descender para averiguar que sucedía. - Perdón...

Para mostrar que estaba arrepentida por el arranque de mal humor, Zelda recuperó el libro de Mudora, limpió la superficie del lomo con la manga y se lo devolvió a Link.

- Perdón, pero es que todos actuáis de una forma tan extraña desde que salimos de Beele. Entiendo que Tetra esté preocupada por Reizar, pero los demás... Estáis muy callados, hasta Leclas hace menos bromas. Nabooru también parece... - Zelda no lograba encontrar palabras para describir el extraño comportamiento de la gerudo, y más después de la extraña conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior. - Presiento que me ocultáis algo importante, y lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? Se supone que soy parte del grupo. Soy buena guerrera, he derrotado ya a una veintena de criaturas gigantes, y aún así, no confias en mí. ¿Por qué? - Zelda se detuvo. Estaba a punto de decir que ella confiaba en él más que en nadie en todo el universo, pero se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. En su lugar soltó su acostumbrado "¡qué demonios!" y se giró para huir a la soledad de los camarotes.

Link alargó la mano y la sujetó de la muñeca.

- Solo estamos preocupados por lo que pueda ocurrir. Pero si te hace feliz, de acuerdo, hablaremos. Esta noche, cuando sea mi turno de vigilancia, sube a cubierta.

Todo el oceáno, alrededor de la embarcación, se había vuelto de un color entre dorado, naranja y añil, y los destellos del sol sobre el agua iluminaron el rostro del rey. Zelda asintió, prometió encontrarse con él más tarde y corrió hacia los camarotes.

Cerró la puerta, y tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba era su propio ritmo cardíaco, y no pasos de cientos enemigos dispuestos a atarcarles.

A la hora convenida, Zelda salió del camarote que compartía con Nabooru, Tetra y Laruto. Zelda no había bajado a cenar, en su lugar, se tumbó y se quedó algo adormilada. Se despertó justo a tiempo para recordar la cita que tenía con Link. Apenas se fijó si estaban o no todas sus compañeras de camarote.

Por ese motivo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Link y Tetra, en el puente de mando. Estaban abrazados, Tetra con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Link. El rey le levantó la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Extrañada por la escena, Zelda contuvo la lengua. Una parte de ella le decía que era lo normal, que no debía sorprenderse tanto... pero otra parte deseaba de verdad empujar a la princesa de Gadia por la borda. "Desde mi enfrentamiento con esa tipeja del espejo, estoy descontrolada. Vamos, Zelda, tú eres una mujer inteligente y práctica, no una adolescente mimada..." se repitió a si misma. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, fingió sonreír y subió al puente de mando en el momento justo en el que Tetra se apartaba al fin de Link.

- Perdonad que os moleste, alteza. No me he olvidado de nuestra reunión. - Zelda saludó a Tetra imitando a los marineros. La princesa se limpió lo que parecían lágrimas de los ojos irritados.

- Os dejo solo, tenéis... que hablar de muchas cosas. Yo me retiro a descansar. Si sucede algo con el timón... - empezó a explicar Tetra. Link le interrumpió:

- Sabré apañármelas, si no, ya te despertaremos. Descansa. - Link seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos y, cuando dijo esta frase, apretó un poco los dedos como para darle ánimos.

Tetra abandonó la cubierta. Antes de hablar, Zelda miró alrededor y hasta al puesto de vigía: a excepción del enorme cuerpo de roca del rey de los gorons, estaban solos en cubierta. Link VIII parecía dormir plácidamente. El aire de la noche era más frío y cortante que el aire de la tarde, y la luz mortecina de las estrellas no lograba iluminar todos los recovecos.

- Bueno, ahora estamos solos. Ya puedes contarme lo que sea. - Zelda se cruzó de brazos. No había venido para para contemplar el cielo.

Link se apoyó en la barandilla de madera, y dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza. Él sí parecía interesado en el cielo nocturno. Buscaba valor para hablar a Zelda, algo que sabía que a él rara vez le sobraba. Detrás de él, la chica se impacientaba. Sus pies empezaron a tamborilear el suelo, y pudo distinguir el bufido de frustración que tan bien la definía.

- Bueno, en vista de que no hablas, yo te daré tema de conversación. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Por unos segundos, Link pensó que Zelda había hecho un chiste, pero cuando se giró, los ojos de la labrynessa se mostraron serios y firmes.

- ¿Qué¿De qué...?

- Tu boda con Tetra, es evidente. Siento haber interrumpido a la feliz pareja, pero como parece que vuestro secreto es tan importante...

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando¿Boda... con Tetra? - ahora sí, Link logró soltar una carcajada. - ¿De dónde has sacado una idea así?

- ¡A mi no me engañas¡Os he visto, dos veces además! - Zelda dio un golpe en el suelo con furia. - Todo ese rollo de su preocupación por Reizar lo está usando para acercarse a tí, como si lo viera. Esa mosquita muerta...

- ¿Eres Zelda, verdad, no me engañan mis ojos? - Link trató de acercarse a su amiga, pero la chica le rechazó con un manotazo.

- ¿Qué, eso también es un gran secreto¿Estás preocupado porque si no logramos devolver la torre de los Dioses a su maldito lugar, jamás volverás para casarte con la capitana tapón y así ser los dos reyes de todo el continente? - tras decir una frase tan larga, el rostro de Zelda se había vuelto rojo de rabia y también por la falta de oxígeno. Pasó a estar furiosa cuando Link, en lugar de asentir o negar, se echó a reír en su cara. - No te preocupes, Link, que para eso estoy yo, el primer caballero de Hyrule. Haré lo que sea para que sus altezas sobrevivan y puedan tener muchos principitos juntos...

- Espera, espera... - Link se recuperó a tiempo de la risa para retener a Zelda sujetándola del brazo. Sabía que si quería, la chica podía deshacerse de él con una llave de lucha, pero Zelda se quedó momentáneamente quieta, con el rostro volteado para que Link no le viera los ojos. - Yo... no puedo creerlo. Zelda, estás celosa.

- No, no es cierto. - dijo con voz ahogada.

- Sí, lo es. Conozco bien ese sentimiento. Yo mismo lo he sufrido miles de veces, sobre todo cuando viajamos junto a Urbión... - Link aferró el otro brazo de Zelda para verle la cara, pero Zelda siguió obstinadamente mirando hacia abajo. - Porque entonces, aunque era un niño y no comprendía muy bien todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, sí sabía que estaba enamorado de ti y que tú... lo estabas de Urbión. Y ahora, tú... - Link soltó a Zelda, y la chica sintió que se apartaba de ella. - Zelda, no, ahora no me digas nada de eso, porque si no... todo el valor que he fingido tener hasta ahora me abandonará. No podré evitarlo, y todo se vendrá abajo.

- ¿Cómo? - Zelda también se apartó, buscando en las sombras refugio para su rostro.

- No puedo creer lo que hemos hecho. - Link fingió reírse. - Yo quería hablarte de algo serio y vas y me gastas una broma tan absurda. Si no fueras tú, te diría que no debes leer tantas novelas románticas... Pero la verdad, Zelda, es que no nos hemos reunido todos los sabios por un mero capricho del destino. Vamos a intentar algo para sellar definitivamente el Mundo Oscuro con Ganon dentro de él para toda la eternidad. Es el último hechizo del Libro de Mudora... - ante el silencio de Zelda, Link siguió hablando. - La saga del Fuego, la sabia que Nabooru ha consultado, le ha predicho que el mundo sufrirá una inundación si no paramos a Ganon o Urbión ahora. Eso coincide con mis sueños¿recuerdas? En ellos veía Kakariko hundido en medio de un lago, y Urbión parecía feliz... Me dirás que para eso vamos a la Torre, a devolverla a su sitio y después, cerrar la puerta al Mundo Oscuro. Sin embargo, en mi sueño no hay indicios que eso ocurra dentro de poco, sino quizá dentro de otros 300 años. Y para entonces, por un motivo que la sabia del Fuego no supo ver y que ni Laruto ni yo mismo conocemos, no habrá héroe del tiempo que le pare. Y será el final del mundo. Los sabios vamos a intentar realizar el hechizo conocido como "el fin", el último hechizo del Libro de Mudora. Daremos nuestra energía y así, de una vez por todas...

- Vais a morir...

- Así es. Por eso no tengo tiempo para planear futuras bodas ni...

Link no vio venir la mano de Zelda. La chica le abofeteó con fuerza, tanta que dejó la marca en el rostro blanco del rey.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo¿Qué haré yo, eh¿Sólo vosotros tenéis el deber de sacrificaros? - Zelda apretó los dientes de rabia. Las lágrimas brotaban llenas de furia, cuando antes las había derramado por dolor. - Me dices tan tranquilo que vais a morir todos, y yo sin saberlo, sin saber siquiera si puedo deteneros o al menos tratar de convenceros. ¿Qué será de este mundo sin los sabios¿Qué pasará en el futuro si no hay héroe del tiempo? Y la casa real de Hyrule¿desaparecerá contigo? No pienso consentirlo, me da igual el fin del mundo, Ganon, Urbión, Vaati y todos los monstruos del abismo juntos. - Zelda levantó la mano como para abofetearle otra vez, pero sólo acertar a golpear el pecho de Link y empujarle sin fuerza.

El rey levantó sus brazos, pero en lugar de usarlos para defenderse, los empleó para abrazar a Zelda y atraerla hacía sí. Escuchó como decía entre dientes algo, y pidió que lo repitiera.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? - Zelda hundió el rostro en el pecho de Link.

- La misma pregunta me hago yo. - Link acarició los rizos naranjas y rojos de la labrynessa.

Link tomó aire, y deslizó la mano hasta encontrar la barbilla de Zelda. La levantó y, tal y como había visto en sus sueños más idealizados acercó su rostro al de ella buscando sus labios. Habría sido su primer beso, y habría tenido sabor a lágrimas y olor a mar, bajo el marco de las cientos de estrellas mirándoles...

Si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Vaati.


	32. Capítulo 32 El primer sacrificio

Capítulo 32. El primer sacrificio.

La cubierta se sacudió, como una vieja manta al sol, y todos saltaron de sus respectivos lugares como las pulgas. Link y Zelda, al estar tan juntos, se golpearon la frente y cayeron separados. Por encima de sus cabezas, los mástiles crujieron, los velamen rugieron, y algunas velas cayeron sobre el cuerpo del rey goron.

- ¡Si pensáis que os iba a dejar llegar a la torre de los Dioses sin presentar batalla, entonces es que no me conocéis! - gritó una voz ya conocida por todos. Zelda levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Vaati. O más bien, a su representación en forma de cientos de murciélagos. Una flecha cruzó el aire, dejando una estela parecida a la de una estrella fugaz, y atravesó el pecho del enemigo. Vaati correspondió con su risa y los murciélagos se disiparon en el aire.

En la cubierta, se encontraban ya todos. Kafei fue quién dio la voz de alarma: algo había atrapado el barco. El timón se había vuelto loco, y toda la embarcación se zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Tetra reaccionó a tiempo, aferrando con fuerza el timón para enderezar el rumbo. La bestia que había capturado el barco usaba sus largos tentáculos para envolverlo. Zelda levantó a Link del suelo y le gritó que se alejara. Link iba a replicarle, cuando la labrynnessa le dijo:

- ¡Es un pulpo¡Cuando asome la cabeza, tienes que estar a suficiente distancia para dispararle¡Vamos! - desenvainó y saltó a cubierta. Era lógico lo que debían impedir: que los tentáculos arrastraran el barco hacia el centro del remolino que se había formado alrededor. El viento soplaba aún más fuerte, y las velas se sacudían como fantasmas enfadados.

En cubierta, Nabooru y Kafei atacaban los tentáculos, mientras que el rey goron ayudaba a Leclas a sujetar las velas y atar los cabos. Por más que miró, Zelda no encontró rastro de los dos zoras. No tuvo tiempo para pensar más en ellos: uno de los tentáculos, con sus grandes ventosas llenas de pequeños dientes, se estiró y trató de apresarla. Craso error, la heroína del tiempo ya había iniciado el movimiento en arco y la espada lanzó trozos del pulpo por los aires.

Subido a lo más alto del puente, Link apuntó con el arco hacia un lugar en las aguas turbulentas, de donde salía más espuma de lo normal. La cabeza del pulpo saldría por allí, y Link rezaba a las diosas porque al menos asomara un ojo. Un disparo certero, y atravesaría el cráneo sin problemas...

Debió rezar demasiado o que simplemente las diosas no estaban por allí para atender su ruego, pues el pulpo, cuando asomó la cabeza, resultó no tener un ojo... sino al menos 20, repartidos alrededor de la cabeza cónica. Tetra emitió un grito, resbaló y el timón volvió a girar como un loco.

- ¡Tetra! - Link vaciló, y estuvo a punto de soltar el arco para ayudar a la princesa, cuando Tetra se puso en pie. Antes de que Link lo viera, se limpió el labio que acababa de partirse contra el timón.

- ¡Estoy bien¡Voy a probar algo, vuelvo enseguida! - y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta. Allí, el resto del grupo trataba de eliminar a los cientos de tentáculos que aparecían y desaparecían del agua oscura.

20 disparos... y los 20 debían ser perfectos, pues el rey no creía llevar tantas flechas en el carcaj. Aquí no debía permitirse ni un ligero fallo, debía ser veloz. Cuanto antes hiciera desaparecer al pulpo, antes volvería la calma, y con ella... El momento que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya nada más le parecía real.

- Maldita sea... - Zelda alzó la mirada cuando vio la primera flecha. Esta se clavó en uno de los ojos de la bestia. El dolor hizo que agitara sus tentáculos, pero regresó con igual brío. La exclamación de Zelda venía porque en ese momento Tetra corría por la cubierta, esquivando a los luchadores. Y también porque Zelda acababa de darse cuenta que Link estaba solo en el puente de mando, subido a una barandilla, mientras el barco se agitaba como una mujer borracha.

- Nabooru, ayuda a Tetra... - Zelda empezó a correr en dirección a Link. El rey disparaba una flecha tras otra, y de momento, todas daban en el blanco: los ojos que el pulpo iba perdiendo tras una cortina de sangre no volvía a abrirse, y su fuerza parecía ir a menos.

Tetra había llegado a popa, y allí, empezó a accionar una manivela tan rápido como se lo permitían sus brazos. Nabooru observó que trataba de hacer. Como era una gerudo, desconocía todo lo relativo a barcos o navegación, pero comprendió la intención de la capitana. Se colocó a su lado, y sus sables curvos la protegieron de los ataques de los tentáculos.

Link había logrado alcanzar 18 de los 20 ojos del pulpo, pero se había quedado sin flechas. Zelda trepó al puente de mando y le gritó algo. En ese momento, Tetra había soltado el último metro de la cadena, y el ancla se encalló en el lecho marino. Todo el barco tembló, giró sobre si mismo como una peonza, y todos los pasajeros salieron disparados en distintas direcciones... Menos el rey Goron, que cogió a Leclas de la pierna antes de que cayera al mar. Kafei acabó aferrado a una maroma, que trepó con la agilidad de su sangre sheikan. Nabooru chocó contra la barandilla de estribor, y Tetra cayó sobre ella, inconsciente por el golpe que se había dado contra la manivela.

Zelda y Link no tuvieron suerte de permanecer en el barco. Los dos, al mismo tiempo, cayeron a las frías aguas. Al principio, Zelda perdió todo el aire al sentir el agua fría, como cientos de cuchillos. Un último destello de la luna encima de su cabeza la ayudó a ver que Link se hundía en el agua, más lejos de ella. Nadó, luchando primero contra el frío y segundo, con la inercia que la empujaba hacía arriba, hacia el oxígeno. En el agua, la criatura parecía más grande, y mucho más terrible. Zelda se dio cuenta que no había soltado la espada del héroe. De algún lugar bajo el agua, le llegó el sonido de un arpa. Al instante, Zelda dejó de sentir la necesidad de respirar aire: de hecho, podía respirar de forma normal. Recordó enseguida que ya había vivido una sensación semejante: cuando el doctor Sapón le dio la escama de Lord Valu. A su lado, Cironiem apareció y le dio a Link su arco. El hechizo también incluía al rey, y Link sonrió un momento antes de señalar al pulpo. Debajo de su cabeza, en algún lugar cercano al pico, había un enorme ojo azul, distinto al resto.

En el agua, el arco no era nada útil. Link nadó en dirección a Laruto, que permanecía bajo el casco del barco. Cironiem se colocó al lado de Zelda y la protegió cuando el pulpo sacudió los tentáculos libres en su dirección. Zelda ya había visto el ojo azul, pero llegar a él no sería tarea fácil. Cironiem luchaba empleando unas escamas que le habían surgido de los antebrazos. "Que bien me vendría una máscara como la de los ornis, pero para convertirme en zora... O el gancho del doctor Sapón".

No quedaba otra. Ni era un zora ni tenía un arma perfecta para la ocasión. Debía contentarse con lo que tenía a mano... Nadó con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando los ataques de los tentáculos. Uno de ellos le aferró la pierna y arrojó a Zelda contra el casco del barco. Rápidamente, Laruto había tocado una tonada y un remolino de burbujas protegieron a Zelda. La chica se giró para darle las gracias, y vio, por la expresión de Link, que este había tenido una idea. El rey indicó a Laruto que debía tocar otra vez, y la zora entendió sus indicaciónes. Las burbujas que habían protegido a Zelda empezaron a girar a mucha velocidad, formando una bola.

Mientras, Cironiem había logrado cortar uno de los tentáculos, y el pulpo, para poder seguir atacando, dejó de sujetar el barco y los hundió en el agua, sacudiendo toda la superficie marina. En el momento justo, cuando Zelda sintió que la bola de agua giraba a mucha velocidad, se colocó justo frente a ella, con la vista fija en el objetivo: el ojo azul del pulpo.

El pulpo entrecerró el ojo, y de repente, todos sus tentáculos apuntaron hacia el lugar donde estaba Zelda. Se movían aún más rápido que en cubierta, y uno de ellos rompió la bola de energía antes de que terminara de completarse. Zelda logró interponer la espada. A través de las ondas del agua, escuchó un grito ahogado. Giró un poco la vista para mirar hacia Link, pues había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda.

Tres de los tentáculos habían apresado un cuerpo, pero no era el rey quién estaba en peligro, sino Laruto. La sacerdotisa zora sangraba. A su lado, Link empleaba una de las flechas a modo de puñal, algo que no podría resultar, pues la punta no era lo suficientemente grande para atravesar la carne del pulpo. Cironiem también había llegado al lado de su hermana, y trató de liberarla.

- ¡No!

La voz de Laruto resonó en la cabeza de los tres, tan clara como si les hablara al oído.

- Voy a conjurar el agua. Cironiem, lleváte a ShaLink lejos, de vuelta al barco. Zelda y yo terminaremos con este monstruo.

- Hermana...

- ¡Soy la sacerdotisa de los zoras y tienes que obedecer! - Laruto hizo un gran esfuerzo para volver a posar las manos sobre el las cuerdas del arpa. Los diminutos dientes de los tentáculos dejaban su piel marcada con círculos de sangre. Cironiem no quería apartarse de su hermana, pero tras la última orden, sacudió las aletas y atrapó a Link, quien tampoco quería apartarse de las chicas.

Zelda trató de acudir en ayuda de Laruto, pero esta volvió a gritarle que estaba bien.

- Cuando sientas que la bola de energía está completa, colocáte como antes... - le gritó mentalmente. Los tentáculos apretaban aún más el cuerpo de Laruto, pero Zelda contaba con matar al pulpo antes de que este acabara con la sabia.

Mientras Laruto completaba la que sería su última balada, Zelda cortó tentáculos, esquivó las fauces y logró clavar su espada cerca de la boca del monstruo, antes de ser repelida por uno de sus apéndices. La bola se formó en el momento justo, cuando la sangre de Laruto subía a la superficie y la sacerdotisa tenía problemas para seguir tocando. Zelda se posicionó y esta vez, la bola de energía si la propulsó hacia el centro del pulpo, hacia ese ojo de vidrio frío e inanimado.

Zelda no se limitó a clavar la "espada del héroe" en el ojo... También, con un giro de todo su cuerpo, con la fuerza del triforce en su brazo derecho, cortó en dos al pulpo. Sus restos explotaron en miles de haces de luz, y poco a poco fueron hundiéndose en fondo índigo del mar.

El barco había dejado de moverse. En cubierta, alrededor del cuerpo de Laruto, los ocho pasajeros miraban descorazonados a la sacerdotisa. Sentado a su lado, Link tocaba la canción de la curación, la misma que años antes Laruto le enseñó para salvar la vida de Zelda. Sin embargo, por muy poderosa que fuera aquella tonada, las heridas de Laruto no se cerraban.

- Hermana... - musitó Cironiem, antes de echarse a llorar.

- Esto iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano. Hace ya mucho tiempo que sabía que yo no llegaría a la torre de los Dioses... Pero oponerme a mi designio solo hubiera servido para que el mundo entero desapareciera conmigo. - susurró Laruto. Alzó una mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de su hermano, que lloraba abrazado a ella. Con la otra mano, agarró el brazo de Link y este, comprendiendo el gesto, dejó de tocar. - Recordad, Link, el hechizo que os enseñé...

Los ojos moribundos se posaron sobre Zelda, y la guerrero alzó la mirada de los ojos verdes. A pesar de la pena que sentía, no era capaz de derramar ni una lágrima. Era extraño, había llorado por cosas absurdas en su vida, pero en el momento de la verdad, cuando se enfrentaba a la muerte, sus ojos estaban tan secos como la arena de un desierto.

- La sombra sigue estando allí, tendrás que enfrentarte a ella. No tengas miedo, al final, tu tienes todas las piezas para ganar... - musitó Laruto. Su cuerpo azul empezó a reverberar. Mostró colores que pasaron del azul profundo del mar hasta el plateado de la misma luna. Por último, el cuerpo de Laruto se transformó en espuma.

Solo Link vio un leve rayo de luz azul que permaneció flotando en el lugar donde antes estuvo la sabia del Agua. Alargó la mano para tocar, y entonces sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Cuando el dolor pasó, se encontró con que Zelda y Tetra, las dos, estaban inclinadas hacia él.

- Estoy bien... Creo que Laruto me ha traspasado su poder de sabia, para que podamos detener a Vaati. - Link se apartó del lugar donde antes estuvo el cuerpo de Laruto, aunque apenas podía andar. Cuando ya había pasado todo, se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba rígida y húmeda por culpa de la sal.

- Deberías cambiarte, alteza. - Zelda le tomó del brazo y le puso en pie. Los dos se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, pero por algún motivo, ya no sentían lo mismo que hacía apenas una hora. Los ojos de la labrynnesa brillaban como dos ascuas, y, de eso estaba seguro Link, no era por tristeza ni por dolor.

Conocía lo bastante a Zelda para saber que iba a hacer a continuación. La guerrero de Hyrule se giró hacia el resto de sabios, se llevó las manos a las caderas y, tras mirar a todos a los ojos (desde Nabooru, que sostuvo la mirada, hasta Link VIII, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para poder estar a la altura de la chica); tras mirarles uno a uno, anunció:

- Me importa un bledo lo que ocurra en el futuro. No voy a consentir que esto se vuelva a repetir. Si tengo que luchar contra cada uno de vosotros para impedir que cometais una locura, juro por las diosas que no me detendré. - Zelda miró de reojo a Link. Era esta mirada la que el rey más temía, la de los ojos rasgados de la chica con el brillo de la fuerza. - No os perderé.

Nota autora: El próximo será más largo, prometido... y ya nos vamos acercando al final.

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	33. Cp 33 La antesala de la Torre de Dioses

Capítulo 33. La antesala de la Torre de los Dioses.

El barco continuó el viaje, pero la situación se había vuelto opresiva, triste. Cironiem guardó luto por su hermana a la forma tradicional de los zoras: no ingirió alimento alguno durante un día. A pesar del aire triste que reflejaban sus ojos, ayudó a enderezar el rumbo de la nave hacia el lugar, cuando el rey goron Link VIII rompió la tensa cadena del ancla, que se había quedado encallada tras el ataque del pulpo. Tetra se disculpó varias veces, aunque la misma Nabooru tuvo que reconocer que si no llega a soltar el ancla, el barco habría acabado engullido por las aguas.

De los daños en cubierta se ocupaban Leclas, Kafei y el rey goron. El chico de Sharia golpeaba furioso, descargando la tristeza y la ira que sentía. Kafei no era capaz de encontrar una sola palabra para iniciar la conversación. Tetra y Nabooru se ocupaban de manejar el timón y controlar la dirección. Zelda había tratado de ayudar con las tareas de reparación, pero una especie de apatía se había apoderado de ella. El que peor estaba, como siempre, era Link.

El rey descansaba en el camarote. Desde que Laruto le cedió su poder de sabia, Link había palidecido aún más, y no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse. A todos les preocupaba que llegara en esas condiciones a la torre, pero el mismo rey les había asegurado que solo era temporal.

Zelda recogió una maroma y empezó a enrollarla usando sus brazos. Mientras, pensaba en que Link llevaba el peso del espíritu de la sabia del Agua… ¿Llevaría también el espíritu del Sabio de la Luz, Saharasala? ¿Sería esa luz que vieron cada vez que estaban en peligro una manifestación de ese poder? Zelda no comprendía mucho de magia, pero presentía que si eso fuera cierto… ¿No se habrían dado cuenta antes? Para la labrynessa, aquella luz le recordaba a otra…

- ¡Cuidado!

La voz de Leclas la puso en sobreaviso, pero Zelda no necesitó apartarse ni saltar. Link VIII paró el resto del velamen con solo alargar la mano, y Kafei apareció a tiempo al lado de la labrynesa para socorrerla.

- Eh, Zanahoria, estamos trabajando por aquí. O nos ayudas o te largas… - volvió a gritar Leclas, desde lo alto del mástil central.

- Zelda, ¿estás bien? – Kafei no se había apartado.

- Sí, sí… - Zelda se alejó de la zona. Buscó un poco de paz en la vista del mar, uniforme desde hacía varios días. Kafei la siguió y se subió a la barandilla para sentarse con los pies colgando fuera de la embarcación.

- Link te contó… - empezó a decir.

- ¿Lo de vuestro plan? Sí, lo hizo. – Zelda acarició la madera del barco: tenía agujeros, tajos y astillas sueltas, con sangre del pulpo.

- Me alegra que lo hiciera. – Kafei sonrió.

- Pienso hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo.

- Lo sé. – Kafei le guiñó el ojo. – No esperaba menos de ti. Y, sinceramente, rezo porque así sea.

Tras una pausa, Kafei preguntó:

- Y Link, ¿no te dijo nada más?

Zelda fijó la vista en las olas que rompían en el casco, para que Kafei no viera lo colorada que se había puesto.

- Vaati nos interrumpió, aunque no creo que haya más. ¿Verdad? – Zelda trató de sonreír, pero le salió una mueca extraña.

- Antes del ataque de Vaati, estaban a punto de besarse. – dijo el rey goron, con voz socarrona.

Zelda se giró como un rayo, colorada y al mismo tiempo, enfadada.

- ¿Qué? – Leclas, que estaba en ese momento clavando el último remiendo para el mástil mayor, perdió el equilibrio. Logró mantenerse arriba, pero el martillo cayó sobre la cabeza de Link VIII. Este solo se acarició la zona, como quién se quita un mosquito de encima.

- ¿Pero tú qué dices? – gritó Zelda, escandalizada.

- ¡Es cierto! – Kafei tenía el iris de color rojo, y por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía, había visto el recuerdo de Zelda en su propia mente.

- ¡Aleluya! – se escuchó gritar a Leclas. - ¡Alabadas sean las diosas! ¡Por fin!

Leclas se movía dando botes y saltos encima del palo mayor, como un acróbata. Zelda deseó que por lo menos se cayera al agua, por escandaloso.

- Estáis todos locos. ¡Tú, deja de gritar! ¡Despertarás a Link! - esta última frase de Zelda provocó en los presentes otra carcajada. Leclas descendió por fin usando una de las cuerdas. - Tú, Link Goron, no deberías ir diciendo esas cosas.

El rey goron encogió el cuerpo, para colocarse a la altura de la chica.

- Los goros no mentimos, pero lo siento si te he ofendido, valiente Zelda.

- ¡No te disculpes! - Leclas se quedó de cuclillas sobre la barandilla. - Es una gran noticia. Hacía tiempo que lo esperaba. ¿Qué más pasó, eh?

- Nada, Vaati apareció y todo se estropeó. – dijo Link VIII. Zelda le respondió arrojándole un resto de madera que le hizo menos daño que el martillo.

- ¡Ya basta!

- Enhorabuena. – Kafei le alargó las manos. – Creía que Link no iba a ser capaz, pero me alegro y…

- Estáis todos locos. – Zelda se dio cuenta que estaba acorralada. Tenía enfrente a Link VIII, a su derecha a Kafei y a su izquierda Leclas. Para escapar de sus miradas inquisitivas, no tendría más remedio que arrojarse al agua. - ¿Por qué os alegra tanto?

- Porque ya era hora. Link lleva colado por ti desde… desde… - Leclas se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

- Yo me di cuenta la primera vez que os vi juntos. Link no te quitaba ojo de encima, y además, ese día creo que se puso celoso y todo. – dijo muy jocoso Kafei.

Este comentario de Kafei fue recibido con más bromas por parte de Leclas y el rey goron. Zelda se detuvo a pensar... ¿Cuanto hacía de aquello, más de cinco años?

- ¿Por qué no lo he sabido hasta ahora? - se preguntó en voz alta. Creía que nadie la había escuchado, pero entonces escuchó a Nabooru decir:

- No siempre nos damos cuenta de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. - la gerudo le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. A su lado, estaba Tetra. Zelda la miró de reojo y recordó el intenso odio que había sentido cuando la vio en la cubierta con Link. "¿Estoy realmente celosa de ella?"

- Yo... - empezó a decir Tetra, con una sonrisa en los labios. - Yo también vi que Link sentía algo por ti, en Salamance...

- No digas tonterías. En Salamance fingíamos ser hermanos...

- Ya, y Reizar y yo éramos parientes. - Tetra seguía sonriendo, pero el brillo en sus ojos desapareció cuando recordó la desaparición del mercenario.

- La pregunta ahora es... ¿qué harás? - dijo Nabooru. El resto del grupo se calló, a la espera.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Nada, solo fue una tontería. Le dais demasiada importancia. Ya hablaré con Link...

- Sí, pero ¿cuando? Dentro de poco, llegaremos a la Torre de los Dioses, y no sabemos qué pasará después. - Nabooru ya no hablaba con mofa en la voz, y por eso la conversación pasó de un tono alegre a la melancolía, como los ojos de Tetra.

- Zelda, ya sé que no somos muy amigas... Pero acepta mi consejo: aprovecha ahora que puedes para decirle lo que sientes. - Tetra sonrió esperanzada. - Yo miro atrás y veo que cometí muchas tonterías, en lugar de decirle simplemente... - se limpió los ojos, para evitar llorar. - Le seguí en una barca de pesca, he rezado por él, fingido por él, lo hice todo menos decirle la verdad... y ahora no sé si volveré a tener esa oportunidad.

Zelda miró el rostro de sus amigos, y en todos ellos vio que la miraban con la misma esperanza. Parecía que era su obligación obedecer y abrazar una felicidad efímera, inconsistente como el humo. Pero Tetra tenía razón: debía aclarar aquello con Link antes de que fuera tarde.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió a los camarotes. Sin embargo, en cuanto la luz del sol quedó a su espalda y se vio en medio de la fresca oscuridad, Zelda perdió todo ánimo. Sabía que Link la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y sería estúpido negar que aún sentía la calidez de su mano en la barbilla. La aparición de Vaati, hecha a mala idea, le había quitado la oportunidad de saber...

Se asomó a través de la puerta semiabierta. Link estaba tumbado de lado, con medio cuerpo a punto de caer por el borde de la litera. Se había quedado dormido leyendo el Libro de Mudora. Este se había resbalado y se había quedado abierto por la mitad, a escasos centimetros de la mano izquierda del rey. La lente de la verdad, colgada al cuello del chico por un cordel, oscilaba de izquierda a derecha siguiendo el movimiento de la embarcación

Zelda entró y se arrodilló a su lado. Recogió el libro y la lente, con cuidado de no despertarle. Mientras lo hacía, miraba el rostro de Link. Recordó la primera vez, cuando se conocieron. Entonces, le pareció un niño mimado, débil, un poco cabeza-hueca, y un pelín irritante...Que equivocada había estado. Le había juzgado demasiado rápido. Poco a poco, había empezado a hacerse un hueco en su vida, de tal forma que Zelda, viajara a donde viajara, siempre le tenía en la mente. De hecho, en los viajes realizados los cinco años anteriores a este último le parecieron aburridos. Lo mejor de ellos era siempre el momento en que paraba en Kakariko y le relataba al rey todas sus aventuras.

"¿Será esto amor?" Zelda pasó la mano entre los mechones rubios de Link. "¿O es solo cariño?"

Link entreabrió los ojos y se encontró a Zelda en esa actitud pensativa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera un animal doméstico.

- ¡Zelda! - Link se incorporó deprisa. - Lo siento, he vuelto a quedarme dormido, otra vez...

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

- Sí, yo debía ayudaros, y en su lugar, me paso el día dormitando como un viejo. - Link vio que ya no tenía la lente de la verdad. Zelda aún la sostenía. En un gesto como para quitar importancia al momento, Zelda usó la lente para mirar a Link. Por mucho que escudriñara, Zelda no podía ver los secretos que mostraba, pues ella carecía de poder mágico. No lo necesitaba. Link era transparente como un manantial de río.

- Está bien, no importa. - Zelda le devolvió la lente. - Alteza, hemos de hablar de algo...

Link se puso colorado. Zelda seguía sentada en la cama. Incómoda, la labrynnesa se abrazó sus propias rodillas y evitó mirarle a la cara.

- Entiendo que, tras la muerte de Laruto, no te apetezca sacar el tema... Pero no es mi estilo dejar las tareas y asuntos para otro día. No me gusta, aunque últimamente lo hago a menudo..

- ¿Te refieres a...? - Link se veía acorralado. Se puso en pie de un salto y bajó de la litera. - No, no pasa nada...

El valor que tuvo la noche del ataque del pulpo había desaparecido, constató Zelda.

- Sí, Link, debemos hablar. Esa noche, tú y yo... - Zelda volvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Sentía la piel del rostro tirante y también áspera, como si ardiera.

Si Zelda estaba colorada, Link no lo estaba menos. Controló la respiración agitada, trató de aparentar calma que no sentía, recurriendo a todos los trucos que empleaba cuando debía dar un discurso o hablar ante el público.

- Zelda, fui un temerario. Me conoces, jamás me hubiera atrevido a decirte todo aquello, si no fuera porque puede que no haya más oportunidades. Creo que debería al menos decirte lo que siento. - Link recordó vagamente que le había dicho a Zelda que estaba enamorado de ella. Ese recuerdo le produjo un escalofrío, y buscó otra forma de decirlo: - Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

Al instante, se odió a si mismo. Un momento crucial en su vida, y lo estropeaba con una frase robada de algún poema cursi.

Zelda no dijo nada. Seguía con la mirada hacia un lado, abrazada a sus propias rodillas. Esta vez, no había Vaati alguno que pudiera intervenir.

- En... Entiendo que decirte esto ahora, te añade más presión. También entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mi, es comprensible que tú...

- Cállate. - Zelda por fin se atrevió a mirarle. Los ojos verdes brillaban de rabia. - No digas eso. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y lo sabes.

- Pero... - Link empezaba a tranquilizarse. Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos, y vieron con claridad, al mismo tiempo, una distancia que les separaba. Zelda no pudo resistirlo más y volvió de nuevo el rostro, para que Link no viera la lágrima que se escapó.

El rey no tuvo que usar la lente de la verdad para saberlo. Ella era tan transparente a sus ojos como un trozo de cristal.

- Aún estás enamorada de Urbión.

Zelda se echó a reír, y con mucho cuidado de que no la viera Link, se limpió la lágrima.

- Más o menos... - Zelda le habría gustado decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no encontraba las palabras a tiempo para expresarlo. Siempre se le había dado mal los parlamentos.

Link la ayudó. Habló con esa voz lejana que se le ponía a veces, cuando su mente se dispersaba y era capaz de captar hasta los más peregrinos y perdidos pensamientos.

- No sabes lo que aún sientes por Urbión, al igual que aún no sabes lo que sientes por mi. A él le recuerdas como el chico amable que conociste en el Bosque Perdido, y no puedes odiarle. Pero por otro lado, sabes quién era en verdad: Ganondorf; y también recuerdas que trató de matarnos y de destruir el reino de Hyrule. Tienes el corazón dividido entre el amor y el odio.

Y por fin, Zelda vio una frase que podía usar:

- Lo siento, Link. No puedo corresponderte, no ahora, porque solo tendrías una pequeña parte de mi. - Zelda se puso en pie. - Y ya no queda tiempo para nosotros.

- No, ya no lo tenemos. - Link cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano de Zelda en su mejilla. - Aprovechemos este tiempo como siempre, como dos buenos amigos dispuestos a todo para salvar nuestro mundo.

Zelda se apartó de él, y a los pocos segundos, escuchó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta del camarote. Link regresó a la realidad. Estaba solo, con el libro de Mudora en una mano y en la otra, la Lente de la verdad.

Detrás de la puerta, Zelda se tapó el rostro con las manos y contuvo a la fuerza el llanto. Se preguntó si lo sabría algún día, si podría ser capaz de decírselo o si entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Los ánimos en la embarcación siguieron tan oscuros y bajos como las nubes de tormenta que les seguían a todas partes. La segunda noche tras la muerte de Laruto, el mar se llenó de pequeñas luces brillantes. Cironiem explicó que eran sus hermanos zoras, que saludaban así a los viajeros y daban el último adios a su sacerdotisa.

- Ya no quedan sacerdotisas de nuestra raza. Mi hermana heredó los poderes de nuestra madre, y yo, como el último miembro de nuestra familia, debería tener una hija con esa habilidad. - les dijo Cironiem.

- Entiendo lo que dices. El poder de las gerudos, la antigua visión, también morirá conmigo. - Nabooru miró el cielo estrellado. - Todo ha cambiado.

Al decir esta frase, miró de reojo a Link y luego a Zelda. Los dos habían finjido que seguían siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre, pero todos habían percibido enseguida la tirantez en sus relaciones. "El rey se siente culpable por haberse dejado llevar, y ella está enfadada consigo misma por no saber aún que decirle", intuyó Nabooru, aunque no preguntó.

- Llegaremos a la torre dentro de un par de días. Entonces, mi misión habrá acabado y nos despediremos allí. - Cironiem apretó la mandíbula. - Quisiera acompañaros en este último viaje, pero...

- No, tu pueblo te necesita. - intervino Link. - Irás con ellos, y lucharás para evitar la extinción de tu raza. Es lo único que quería Laruto que hicieras, y además, te lo pido yo como un favor al embajador de los zoras.

Cironiem solo musitó gracias tras un intervalo de silencio.

El último día, Leclas recogió las velas, ordenó las herramientas de trabajo y, como si despidiera de un animal querido, acarició los martillos, los clavos, las maderas...

Kafei Sutherland pasó la última tarde tendido al sol, con los ojos cerrados. Saboreó cada recuerdo feliz, cada momento vivido con Maple, y se arrepintió de las muchas veces que no fue consciente de la fragilidad de la vida, del momento, del presente.

Sentado a pocos metros, ocupando con su corpachón el centro de la nave, el rey goron Link VIII, hijo de Darmanian y descendiente de Darunia, miró el cielo estrellado y pensó en su pueblo. ¿Sobrevivirían sin su rey? ¿Podrían aceptar los cambios estos seres que eran como rocas inamovibles, o acabarían erosionadas por el paso del tiempo? Lo único que el rey goron tenía seguro es que deseaba que siguieran libres en su amada montaña.

Estas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por una canción. Empezó a tatarearla para ella misma, en el puente de mando. Sin embargo, pronto la letra dominó su cuerpo, y Nabooru agitó los pies e inició una danza solitaria. Recitaba los versos con voz ronca, en su idioma. Link tradujo lo que pudo, y comprendió que se trataba de un regalo y de una despedida. "Es el baile que hacen las gerudos antes de salir al campo de batalla. Recuerdan así los placeres de la vida y se dan ánimos para luchar con valentía".

Ya se veía la torre de los Dioses en el horizonte. Era una estructura de piedra gris, que sobresalía por encima del nivel del mar, como un gran dedo que señalara el mismo cielo. Zelda sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pero también deseó con todas sus fuerzas empezar la batalla. No podría aguantar más la espera.

Tal y como había prometido, Cironiem partió antes de llegar a la tore. Se llevó consigo el arpa de su querida hermana, y prometió que él siempre llevaría la paz entre los zoras y el pueblo de Hyrule, como una vez hacía mucho tiempo le había encomendado el mismo rey.

Cuando el barco llegó al fin, tuvieron que atrevesar unos enormes arcos de piedra, que surgían del agua. Nadie había visto nada así en toda su vida, ni siquiera Nabooru, que conocía las grandes estatuas que poblaban el desierto. Como siempre, Tetra demostró que en cuestiones de navegación era la mejor: condujo el barco con la misma maestría con la que entró en el puerto de Lynn. Zelda se quedó con ella en el puente de mando, observando como el resto de chicos se afanaban en obedecer cada orden. Entonces, Zelda se dio cuenta de algo: si fallaba en su intento de evitar la muerte de todos los sabios... ¿qué pasaría con Tetra? ¿Tendría que hacer el viaje de vuelta con ella?

- Zelda... - la llamó en ese momento la princesa de Gadia. Zelda se encaró con ella, dispuesta a empezar una pelea o al menos dejarle claro lo que pensaba. Pero no fue capaz. - Zelda, si me necesitas para evitar que les pase algo... haré lo que sea.

- ¿Desde cuando conoces ese plan absurdo?

- Desde la muerte de Laruto. - Tetra hablaba sin dejar de mirar al mar, controlando el timón con ambas manos. Tenía callos parecidos a los de Zelda. - Link no quería contármelo, pero al final no tuvo más remedio. Sé que yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, pero trataré de ayudarte.

Zelda sonrió a su pesar. Estuvo callada un rato, mientras la nave avanzaba entre las columnas de piedra.

- Esto no parece más díficil que el puerto de Lynn... - apreció, y consiguió que Tetra sonriera.

- Teniendo en cuenta que el otro barco era el doble de grande, no está mal.

- Tetra, no te voy a exigir que luches como yo, eso sería una locura. - Zelda resopló y añadió: - Solo te pido que, si sucede algo en la Torre, ocúpate de que Link llegue de nuevo a Hyrule sano y salvo.

Tetra levantó la cabeza en dirección a la labrynnesa. Aquella frase le sonó a profecía, y, por extraño que pareciera, ella creía que sería así. Zelda se dio la vuelta tras escuchar como Tetra le prometía que eso haría, y entonces la primer caballero de Hyrule dijo:

- Alteza, muchas gracias.

El muelle estaba en el interior de la Torre, un lugar parecido a una gran cueva, solo que allí la mano de los hombres (o de los dioses, por el tamaño de las columnas) era evidente. Había escaleras que se perdían en el infinito, puertas doradas con misteriosas incripciones, y columnas de donde pendían cientos de lámparas. Gracias a ellas, el grupo podía ver lo que tenía enfrente. Tetra acercó el barco hasta el lugar que le pareció más seguro y también un punto de partida: al lado de la puerta dorada más grande de la estancia.

Link fue el primero en bajar, y todo su cuerpo siguió meciéndose como cuando estaba en el barco. Tardó un par de minutos en volver a tener conciencia de que el suelo era sólido y no se balanceaba como en alta mar. Kafei, Leclas y Nabooru sufrieron los mismos efectos. Zelda disimuló mejor, y Tetra ya estaba tan acostumbrada que no le prestó atención.

El último en bajar sería el rey Goron. En cuanto su cuerpo dejara la embarcación, Tetra había supuesto que la nave quizá se balancearía incontroladamente. Por ese motivo, antes y después de embarcar, ató correas y cadenas a las columnas, con la ayuda de Nabooru y su escoba voladora.

Link VIII puso uno de sus enormes pies en el suelo. Deseaba más que ninguno volver a pisar tierra firme. El resto de pasajeros habían podido moverse con libertad, pero él, para no provocar un naufragio, había permanecido sentado en su lugar en cubierta. Los deseos de este joven rey de los gorons se vio cumplido de la forma más inesperada.

Unas olas gigantescas empezaron a romper en la cueva de la torre.

- No puede ser la marea. - gritó Tetra por encima del fragor del mar. - ¡Algo se acerca!

En efecto, en el agua se dibujó una sombra, tan grande que ocupó casi todo el espacio de la gruta. Link VIII dio un salto y escapó de las terribles garras que destrozaron la embarcación. El cuello largo de la bestia salió a la superficie, y mostró la faz llena de cuernos y dientes. El grupo se colocó en formación, alrededor de Link. El rey se había quedado petrificado en el suelo, pero logró reunir suficiente ánimo para apuntar con el arco.

El otro rey del grupo, el goron Link, se había convertido en una gran bola llena de pinchos. Se incorporó de inmediato, y sus piernas de roca temblaron un poco por la falta de ejercicio. Aún así, con una de sus manazas, detuvo la faz de la criatura. Apretó y la golpeó contra el mismo suelo. Zelda vio la oportunidad. El filo de su espada cortó en dos el cuello de la criatura, y pronto esta emitió un estertor de dolor y murió.

- Buen trabajo. - dijo la caballero, enfundando la espada.

Link VIII soltó lo que quedaba de la cabeza de la criatura. Se incorporó un poco, y entonces sus oscuros ojos de goron, por lo general risueños y pacíficos, reflejaron tal miedo que todos los presentes supieron que el trabajo no había acabado...

Del agua, surgió una cabeza idéntica a la que Zelda había cortado, e inmediatamente después, salieron diez más. Todas mostraron sus dientes, y empaparon al grupo con sus babas saladas y pegajosas. Eran demasiadas, y la criatura tenía la ventaja de estar con todo el cuerpo debajo del agua.

Y ahí no terminaban sus problemas. Al mismo tiempo que todas las cabezas atacaron a los miembros del grupo, y cada uno esquivaba o luchaba según sus posibilidades; mientras esto ocurría, la marea iba subiendo. La primera en notarlo fue Tetra, que gritó, refugiada detrás de un trozo de columna derrumbada:

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí, o moriremos ahogados!

- Si no nos devora esta cosa antes. - musitó entre dientes Zelda. Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Link estaba delante de Tetra, pero se mantenía en la batalla disparando las flechas. A este ritmo, se quedaría sin ellas demasiado pronto.

Zelda giró el cuerpo, el triforce brilló en su mano derecha y el filo de la espada emitió un fulgor dorado que barrió la superficie del mar. Cientos de cabezas cayeron al agua, pero otras miles se levantaron. De nada serviría seguir luchando si aquella bestia, seguía resucitando con más fuerza.

La cabeza número mil atacó a Leclas, y a punto estuvo de cortale en dos, cuando Link VIII detuvo el ataque. El rey goron se colocó de tal modo que su corpachón protegió a todos los miembros del grupo.

- ¡Entrad! - gritó.

- ¡No! ¡No te vamos a dejar atrás! - respondió Zelda. En ese momento, vio como Kafei salió despedido por el fuerte golpe de una de las cabezas. Nabooru le recogió a tiempo usando la escoba, pero perdió el control del aparató y se estrelló más allá de la columna deribada.

Link acudió a ayudarles. Mientras, Leclas saltó hacia atrás para esquivar otra cabeza. Había desistido de atacarlas. Todos en el grupo sabían que el rey goron tenía razón, pero Zelda no quería dejarle atrás. Link VIII echó hacia atrás al monstruo y gritó:

- ¡Leclas, llevatela de aquí, rápido!

- No... - Zelda se encontró con que Leclas tiraba de su brazo. - ¡Estás loco, suelta!

- Zelda, él es el único que puede contra esa cosa. Fíjate: las cabezas no le hacen daño. - gritó Link. Luego dijo a su tocayo: - ¡Date prisa en alcanzarnos, antes de que suba la marea!

- Eso haré, sabio de sabios. - El rey goron guiñó el ojo a Zelda, pero esta no se fiaba. No era buena idea separarse así, no después de la muerte de Laruto. No podía presagiar nada bueno.

Leclas tiró de su brazo, de tal forma que Zelda tuvo que dar un paso hacia el chico para no perder el equilibrio. Entonces, Leclas la levantó por la cintura y echó a correr. Para la labrynessa aquella escena transcurrió a cámara lenta. Ella gritando y golpeando a Leclas para que la soltara, el shariano corriendo tan veloz como se lo permitían sus piernas humanas, Kafei con una brecha en la cabeza señalando la gran puerta dorada, Nabooru empujando a Link, y por último Tetra, que fue la última en cruzar el umbral.

Nada más llegar al otro lado, la gran hoja dorada se cerró, provocando que el suelo temblara, al igual que temblaron las entrañas de cada miembro del grupo.

Link cayó de rodillas. Al otro lado de la hoja se escuchaban golpes, estallidos, y gruñidos. Se obligó a ponerse en pie y continuar avanzando, siguiendo al grupo. Tetra se ocupó de la herida de Kafei, mientras corrían. Leclas soltó a Zelda cuando estuvo seguro de que la labrynessa no trataría de volver atrás para ayudar a Link VIII.

- ¿Por qué le estamos abandonando? - gritó de repente. Los ojos le brillaban de la rabia. Nadie le respondió. Gritó más fuerte, tanto que las paredes devolvieron el eco. - ¿Por qué?

- Él dijo que nos alcanzaría... - musitó Tetra. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Anoche, nos hizo jurar a mi y a Kafei que si se presentaba una situación en la que tuvieramos que dejar atrás a alguno de nosotros, lo haríamos. - empezó a decir Leclas. El sabio del bosque miró de reojo a Link. El rey se había dejado caer de rodillas, y desde esa posición devolvió la mirada a Leclas. - Todo por proteger al líder de los sabios.

- Pero... - Zelda comprendió. Una vez Saharasala dijo que el sabio de los sabios, el líder, el portador de la trifuerza de la sabiduría era el más importante de todos. Toda esta locura de historia había comenzado con él, y terminaría con él. Salvar la vida de Link, que ahora llevaba no solo su poder sino también el de Saharasala (suponía, claro) y el de Laruto, era vital para cerrar la puerta del mundo oscuro. "Los orbes, la luz dorada, el instrumento de la familia real y la canción... Todo eso solo lo conoce Link".

Con este pensamiento, Zelda se tranquilizó.

- Vale, sigamos adelante. Terminemos con esto, a ver si tenemos suerte y Link VIII sigue vivo cuando regresemos.

Estas optimistas palabras de boca de Zelda parecían resueltas y alegres, pero con el tono dicho, significaban solo una vaga esperanza. Link se levantó, y entonces, vio un resplandor rojizo que iba hacia él. Nadie más podía verlo, y supo entonces que el deseo de Zelda había caído en saco roto.

Link VIII había perecido frente a la hidra, y poco a poco, su energía de Sabio del Fuego acudía en ayuda del líder. Link luchó contra la debilidad. Se arrastró apoyándose en las paredes, diciendo que estaba bien, que podría caminar un rato más sin problemas...

Le hubieran creído si no le hubieran visto derramar lágrimas durante el resto del trayecto.

La pelea contra la hidra les había hecho olvidar donde se encontraban, y por tanto, no se dieron cuenta de la belleza de la torre hasta que llegaron a una gran sala circular, con una magnífica bóveda sobre sus cabezas. El grupo se detuvo para mirar las vidrieras. Link se limpió los ojos, irritados después de tanto llanto, y admitió al fin que necesitaba parar un momento. Desde que entraron, podrían haber pasado horas. Había relieves en las paredes. En el centro de la sala, rodeado por tres plataformas bajas, había una elevación. En ese punto convergían la luz del sol proveniente de las vidrieras, sobre una especie de ara en forma rectangular. Si aquel lugar lo había realizado la mano de un ser mortal, su talento debió perderse, pues ninguno de los chicos había visto jamás suelos tan elaborados, ni mosaicos y vidrieras con tan delicadas formas. Había tres puertas más aparte de por la que habían venido.

Zelda miró alrededor, con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura. Estaba enfadada con Leclas por haberle impedido ayudar al rey goron, y con ella misma por no ser capaz de imponerse. "En el fondo, yo sabía que no había más remedio". Se detuvo en el centro de la sala, frente al altar. Quizá aquel fue un lugar para ritos. Zelda se apoyó en la piedra y entonces, dijo:

- Ey, alteza, tendrías que echar un ojo a esto.

Link se acercó. Zelda observó como los ojos azules de Link pasaban de la tristeza a la sorpresa.

- Es hyliano antiguo. - Link acarició las letras, del tamaño de su palma. El resto del grupo se colocó alrededor del altar, y esperó a que Link terminara de traducir. - Es un poema, creo que uno sobre la creación del mundo. Dice: "Descendieron las tres diosas y entonces todas las sendas quedaron abiertas para las personas que abrazan la vida".

Link sopló sobre las letras y estás levantaron polvo, que hicieron estornudar a Kafei.

- Salud. - dijeron a la vez Leclas, Tetra y Nabooru, y de esta forma, un atisbo de sonrisa regresó al grupo.

- Bien, esto es tu especialidad: los acertijos raros. - Zelda dio una palmada en la espalda de Link. - Vamos, alteza, ahora nos dirás que debemos hacer y...

- Um... - Link sacó la lente de la verdad. Era la primera vez en días que Zelda se atrevía a tocarle, aunque no le gustaba nada que fuera para tratarle como siempre. - No comprendo muy bien porque está este verso por aquí. Sería lógico si hubiera aunque fuera una representación de las diosas... pero no hay nada más aquí. - Link miró toda la sala con la lente de la verdad. Pasó un buen rato, hasta que se incorporó. Decidió hablar, aunque no se le veía muy seguro. - Parece que había unas estatuas, en estas columnas, pero ya no están.

- Puede que aún se encuentren en la torre. - aventuró Nabooru. La gerudo dio un paso adelante, en dirección a una puerta. - ¿La lente te ha mostrado algo más?

- La verdad, es que no he visto nada. - Link la guardó. Todo colorado, admitió: - He supuesto lo de las estatuas, por las marcas que hay y porque creo que sería lo más lógico.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Kafei dijo:

- ¿Por qué no nos separamos, y buscamos en cada una de las puertas?

Al mismo tiempo, Zelda y Link se sobresaltaron. El rey negó con la cabeza:

- No, no después de lo que ha sucedido...

- Estoy de acuerdo. Parece que Vaati se ha hecho fuerte en este lugar, y... - empezó a decir Zelda, interrumpiendo a Link.

- Es lo que estabas pensando, pero no te atrevías a decirlo. - Kafei mostró sus iris de color rojo. - Debemos encontrar la puerta al mundo Oscuro para sellarla antes del atardecer. Si no, todo habrá sido inútil.

- Es peligroso separarse... - empezó a decir Tetra. La princesa había tomado un arco como arma, y también llevaba una espada, aunque aún no la había desenvainado.

- Hagamos parejas. - Leclas sonrió para tranquilizar al resto. - Eh, es una competición: quien antes encuentre las estatuas, se llevará un beso de Nabooru...

- Mejor no te cuento lo que hacemos las gerudos con los tipos que se burlan de nosotras. - Nabooru habló muy seria, pero al menos trató de sonreír. - Si nos damos prisa, lo lograremos antes de tiempo.

- De acuerdo...- Zelda miró al grupo. Eran seis, por lo tanto tres parejas, una para cada puerta. "Parece hecho a propósito". - Kafei, vendrás conmigo. Nabooru, tu ve con Link, y Leclas, te ha tocado la princesa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

"¿Por qué no te acompaño yo, como siempre?" pensó Link. Zelda captó su mirada melancólica, pero no dijo nada. Echaron a suerte por cual puerta debían ir cada uno, y prometieron que, en caso de problemas, regresaran a la sala principal para pedir ayuda


	34. Cap 34 La pérdida de los sabios

Cap. 34. La pérdida de los sabios.

La labrynessa y Kafei se sorprendieron, porque desde la sala principal, no les había llegado olor a mar ni ruido del oleaje. Caminaron a lo largo del puente, sorprendidos. Era noche cerrada y soplaba un aire frío. A Zelda y a Kafei les había tocado la puerta que conducía hacia el este. El chico tenía los ojos en modo sheikan desde que entraron en la torre, y por eso había captado, como testigo de excepción, todo el intercambio de pensamientos entre Link y Zelda.

- Zelda...

- Ya lo sé. Me crié en la costa, sé lo que falta aquí. El olor a sal.

- Hay gente en las almenas, al final del puente. - Kafei levantó el boomerang. Este giró en el aire y golpeó a dos figuras que, efectivamente, esperaban subidas a las almenas. Zelda distinguió dos cuerpos verdes.

- Goblins. Agh, los detesto. - Zelda sonrió para sí. - Esto es el ejército de Vaati, uh, que miedo...

Se callaron. Parecía que volvían a estar solos en el puente. Mientras caminaban, Kafei se atrevió a decir:

- Intentas tratarle como siempre, pero eso le molesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Zelda miró hacia el frente. Al igual que Kafei, ella también llevaba el arma desenvainada, presta a usarla si la situación lo requería. - Y como digas que a Link, no hará falta esperar al siguiente monstruo para que aparezcas muerto, sabio de la sombra.

Kafei sonrió. La broma podría parecer, a ojos de cualquiera, un poco macabra, pero Kafei entendió que era la única forma que tenía la labrynessa de evitar deprimirse. Al final del puente, Zelda y Kafei se detuvieron ante una puerta. El chico señaló a las hojas:

- Mira, creo que ese es el símbolo de Din.

"Din, la diosa relacionada con el fuego" Zelda se llevó la mano al cuello, para tocar el orbe de Din. En ese momento, un objeto que Zelda llevaba en los bolsillos escogió asomarse un poco, y estuvo a punto de caer. Kafei lo recogió y se lo dio a Zelda:

- ¿Una brújula?

- Ah, sí. - Zelda trató de cogerla, pero entonces el sabio de la sombra le dio la vuelta. - Dámela, anda...

- Esto te lo regaló Link, ¿verdad? - Kafei señaló las letras en hyliano antiguo. - ¿Qué pone aquí?

- Nada. - Zelda le arrebató la brújula de los dedos. - ¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un crío y ayudarme a encontrar la estatua?

- Claro, perdona. - Kafei se apoyó en la puerta, pero esta no cedió. - Vamos a tener que empujar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Zelda asintió. Antes de seguir, guardó la brújula en un lugar mejor. Era un milagro que, tras guardarla en el bolsillo en Lynn, no se hubiera caído hasta ese momento. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte: la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la camisa que llevaba, que tenía un botón. "Míradme, la tonta que, en lugar de preocuparse para salvar el mundo, se muere de miedo de perder una estúpida brújula..."

- Es normal, te la regaló él, y creo que tiene más significado del que crees.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se cree con derecho de entrar en mi mente y jugar con mis sentimientos?- le espetó Zelda.

- No te había leído la mente, pero lo sé por la expresión que has puesto. - Kafei apoyó todo el hombro en la hoja de la puerta. Zelda estaba empujando la otra jamba, con ambas manos. - Maple me regaló mi primer boomerang. ¿Lo sabías? Yo le conté que una vez, cuando viajaba con mis padres, vi que unos pastores los usaban para proteger el ganado. Le pidió a un artesano de Kakariko que lo hiciera, y me lo regaló al año de empezar a vivir en la granja. Me dolió mucho perderlo.

Zelda dejó de empujar. Kafei había desvíado la mirada y se concentraba en la puerta, con la intención de olvidarse de lo que estaban hablando. Zelda lo respetó, y entendió lo que había tratado de explicarle.

"Bueno, yo a él... ¿qué le he regalado? Ah, sí, está esa horrible estatuilla de madera, por la fiesta de las tres diosas...Pero aquello lo hizo Leclas. A él se le ocurrió la idea, yo solo se lo di". Zelda dejó de empujar. Una nube oscura le había cruzado los pensamientos. "Yo nunca le he dado nada."

- ¡Zelda!

El grito de Kafei la devolvió a la realidad. La puerta se había abierto, y una hoja de una espada, más larga y ancha de lo normal, estuvo a punto de cortar el brazo de la labrynessa; si no llega a ser porque Kafei la empujó a un lado. La hoja cortó transversalmente la espalda del sabio de la sombra, dejando un reguero de sangre.

Zelda apartó al sabio de la sombra y se encaró con la persona que esperaba detrás de la puerta. Esta se abrió lo suficiente, y por unos segundos, Zelda creyó que se estaba mirando en un espejo: el mismo rostro, que reconoció como el suyo propio, los ojos verdes...

- Tenemos una cuenta pendiente. - dijo Zelda Oscura, mientras retrocedía. Zelda sabía que dentro estaba la guarida de su gemela. Iba a seguirla, cuando Kafei se puso en pie y le gritó:

- ¡Espera!

- No, será mejor que te quedes aquí. - dijo Zelda, tras echar un vistazo a la herida del sabio.

- Estoy bien. - Kafei apretó un trozo de su capa alrededor del pecho, a modo de vendaje improvisado. Su cuerpo volvía a ser el de un sheikan.

- Estás herido, y yo no puedo regresar del lado de Link y decirle que hemos perdido a un sabio...

- Haré lo posible para que eso no ocurra, pero necesitarás mi ayuda para vencerla. - Los ojos corintio mostraban la suficiente confianza. - Por favor, Zelda, déjame luchar.

Zelda abrió la puerta entreabierta y entró corriendo, con la esperanza de dejar atrás a Kafei. Pero este, tal y como había dicho, estaba bien. Detrás de la puerta, había una gran sala, cubierta con más mosaicos y un alfombra de gran tamaño y de forma redonda. Zelda no vio rastro de su gemela por ninguna parte. En el centro de la habitación, había una estatua de piedra negra. Al acercarse, la chica vio que tenía unos cuernos que sobresalían, apuntando el suelo, y unos grabados de color rojo que brillaban de forma intermitente.

- Esa estatua... - dijo Kafei, con la voz entrecortada. -... me está hablando.

- ¿Le puedes preguntar a donde ha ido esa impostora que se parece a mi? - Zelda se reprendió mentalmente por usar el humor en una situación así, pero no encontró mejor forma para relajar los músculos. De un rápido vistazo, había comprendido que aquella sala estaba cerrada, y por tanto, su gemela no había salido.

- Me está diciendo que para recuperar la vida y volver a su lugar de origen, debemos pisar el lugar adecuado.

Menuda ayuda. Zelda examinó la sala un poco más despacio: a excepción de ellos dos, y la estatua, no había nada más. Una lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo era la única iluminación. Sin querer, la heroína de Hyrule pensó en Link. Si el rey y Nabooru habían encontrado un enigma similar, él ya lo habría resuelto. "Tiene la ayuda de la lente de la verdad, pero es que además siempre sabe qué significan los dibujos raros de los techos y el suelo..." Zelda bajó la vista a sus pies. "Como ese de ahí".

- Kafei, ¿tu dirías que eso se parece al símbolo de Din? - señaló a un conjunto de baldosas de color gris. El sabio de la sombra había examinado la sala usando sus habilidades sheikans, rastreando pensamientos, y estaba casi seguro que la Zelda Oscura no estaba en el recinto. Un poco más relajado, observó con atención lo que Zelda había señalado.

- Pues... diría que sí, pero parece...

- Incompleto. - Zelda caminó alrededor de la estatua. - Din es la diosa que está representada por el fuego. Su símbolo es un anagrama hylian que quiere decir "fuego de la vida". Sí, sé que hablo como él, pero es que le estoy imitando.

La chica desenvainó. En efecto, el símbolo de Din estaba incompleto: faltaba la tercera esfera. En su lugar, había una baldosa suelta. Kafei asintió y se colocó de un salto al lado de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, los dos pisaron la baldosa, y se colocaron espalda contra espalda.

Un circuito de fuego recorrió las baldosas, y unió las tres esferas. Desde arriba, la lámpara de aceite iluminó una perfecta recreación del símbolo de Din. En el centro mismo, la estatua tembló. Las líneas rojas se volvieron más claras, y los ojos se encendieron como dos pequeños faros. La estatua dio un paso al frente, y luego se detuvo. Zelda miró a Kafei de reojo, y supo por la expresión del sabio, que algo ocurría. El chico asintió y dijo en voz alta:

- Zelda, la estatua dice que solo tenemos diez minutos para llevarla a su lugar de origen, luego ya no se moverá. No habrá otra oportunidad. También me pide que te diga que solo tienes que andar, ella te seguirá puesto que llevas el orbe de Din. - Kafei tomó el orbe de Nayru, y se lo tendió a Zelda. - Date prisa, los demás quizá lo necesiten...

- Pero... - Zelda se quedó petrificada. - ¿Pero, es que no vienes conmigo, eh?

- No puedo. - murmuró Kafei. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a surgir entre sus labios. - Vete, rápido.

Al fin la veía, justo detrás de Kafei. A la luz que emitía la estatua, de tonos rojos, y la del propio símbolo de Din, parecía más etérea, incorpórea. Se había camuflado en las mismas sombras. La punta de la espada Biggoron estaba clavada en la espalda del sabio de la sombra, justo en la zona de los pulmones. Zelda dio un paso hacia su gemela, con la espada en alto. Kafei la detuvo con un gesto.

- No... ¡Lárgate, deprisa! El puente, y también...

- Dije que haría lo posible por ayudarte a volver... - Zelda contuvo las lágrimas. Apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre su propia sombra. Entonces, una figura veloz la detuvo. Le propinó una patada en el estómago y la envió al otro lado de la sala. Zelda consiguió mantenerse en pie, sorprendida. Hasta la Zelda Oscura había retrocedido, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ver.

Había sido Kafei. A pesar del metal que le atravesaba ya medio cuerpo, el sabio de la sombra había hecho un movimiento ágil y veloz, como antiguamente habían hecho los sheikans. Sus ojos de iris corintio se clavaron en los de Zelda.

- Encontrarás la forma de devolvernos a la vida, recuerda que hay una manera. Pero no si fracasas en la prueba de los dioses. ¡Corre!

Y Zelda se habría quedado, pero en ese momento, desde algún lugar lejano de la Torre de los Dioses, le llegó un grito atroz. Hasta la estatua vaciló y tembló. Kafei volvió a gritarle a Zelda que corriera... y la chica, antes de darle la espalda, dijo:

- Vayas a donde vayas, te prometo que os devolveré la vida, a los sabios... Díselo a Laruto y a Link VIII cuando les veas.

La Zelda Oscura dio un bufido de rabia. Iba a soltar a Kafei para bloquear la salida a Zelda, cuando el sabio de la sombra le lanzó el boomerang. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Kafei impidió que la sombra de Zelda la siguiera. Zelda Esparaván y la estatua cruzaron el puente a toda velocidad. No quería pensar, no quería ni siquiera volver la vista atrás. Como lo hiciera, Zelda se daría la vuelta y dejaría todo por ayudar a Kafei.

Cuando llegó a la sala, supo que algo más había ocurrido. En un rincón, había una estatua parecida a la que la acompañaba, solo que en en vez de cuernos tenía dos tirabuzones redondos al lado de las orejas y emitía una luz morada. El orbe de Nayru tembló, y la estatua de esa diosa dio unos pasos hasta situarse sobre su altar. Lo mismo hizo la estatua de Din. Solo restaba la de Farore. Zelda examinó la sala, y encontró un bulto encogido cerca del altar.

Por unos segundos, el corazón se le paró. Era Link. Se agachó a su lado, temblando tanto que apenas fue capaz de darle la vuelta para examinar el rostro. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta. El pecho se agitaba como si estuviera luchando por respirar. Zelda le apretó las manos, tremendamente frías, y le llamó. Usó la manga de la túnica para limpiar el rostro del rey, y, acordándose de un frasco con agua que se llevó del barco, derramó un poco del líquido sobre el rostro del chico.

Al final, Link fue capaz de reaccionar.

- Ha vuelto a suceder... - musitó el rey, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sin ayuda.

- Nabooru... - Zeldas miró la manga de su túnica. La persona dueña de toda aquella sangre que cubría a Link no podía haber vivido mucho tiempo.

- Kafei y Nabooru han caído. Ella luchó contra la sombra de Vaati, y para ayudarme a salir de la habitación con la estatua, empleó el último hechizo. Sentí su energía unirse a la mía, casi al mismo tiempo que la de Kafei. - antes de que Zelda fuera a abrir la boca, Link, con lágrimas contenidas, dijo: - No te preocupes, no hace falta que me lo cuentes...

Pero Zelda no estaba preocupada por eso. Su mirada se había detenido en la mano derecha de Link, e instintivamente se miró a la suya. La cicatriz del triforce relucía en ambas manos, con su misma forma. Zelda sonrió con media boca, mientras se ponía en pie.

- Alteza, el que no debe preocuparse eres tú. Creo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer para solucionar todo este lío. Vamos a buscar a Leclas y a Tetra, antes de tener algo más que lamentar...

No hizo falta. Un agujero negro se abrió en el techo, y de él cayeron dos figuras más una enorme estatua negra. Esta tenía dos cuernos en forma de percha, y la luz que emitía era verde intenso. Link y Zelda ayudaron a levantarse a Leclas y a Tetra. Los dos se encontraban bien, sin una herida. Leclas, cuando dejó de ver estrellas de colores, se asustó por el aspecto de Link.

- ¿No estarás herido, no? ¿Y tú, Zelda? Estás más pálida que un fantasma...

- Kafei y Nabooru han muerto. - declaró la primera caballero de Hyrule. - Mirad, vuestra estatua ya está donde le corresponde. Con esto, supongo que ya podremos seguir.

Leclas estuvo un par de segundos cerrando y abriendo la boca, incapaz de decir algo más. Tetra se echó a llorar, pero se limpió las lágrimas. Había observado a Link y a Zelda, y sobre todo esta última irradiaba tanta confianza que pensó que podía seguir adelante. La labrynessa asintió, mirándola, y sonrió con media boca.

Encima de sus cabezas, el techo de oro se abrió. La sala entera se llenó de una luz tan potente que no podía ser el sol, a menos que este estuviera en la sala superior. Zelda indicó que debían subir, y continuar juntos. Dieron un paso hacia la columna de luz, y sintieron que el cuerpo ascendía hacia arriba...

Sería la prueba de los dioses...

Cuando Zelda sintió que la luz desaparecía, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba flotando en el aire, a menos de medio metro del suelo. Alargó las piernas, y se dejó caer. A su lado, Link también hizo lo mismo.

Tetra estaba frente a ellos, con los ojos fijos en algún lugar a su espalda. La princesa de Gadia necesitó que Leclas le tirara del brazo para que reaccionara.

- No, nada... Es solo que ese símbolo es el de la casa real de Gadia.

Link se giró: en la pared del fondo, marcado en un dintel de mármol negro, vio el símbolo del Triforce con una corona colocada encima. Al otro lado de la sala, en otro dintel, pudo comprobar que estaba el símbolo de la casa real de Hyrule: el triforce, con unas alas extendidas a los lados.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? - se preguntó Zelda. - ¿Es importante?

- Nunca los había visto juntos en el mismo lugar. - declaró la princesa.

- Puede que las dos casas reales participaran en la construcción de este sitio. - Link usó la lente de la verdad. Allí no vio nada de interesante, parecía que no había ningún misterio en ese lugar.

- También están los símbolos de los orbes. - declaró Leclas. Todos le miraron, asombrados de que fuera el shariano el primero en darse cuenta. Había cinco columnas, y en todas ellas, había símbolos grabados en piedra. Solo un símbolo de cada columna estaba destacado de los demás por un mosaico brillante. - Pero a mí lo que me preocupa más esas dos estatuas. - dijo Leclas, rompiendo la concentración de Link.

- ¿Qué dos estatuas? - preguntó el rey.

En ese momento, una de ellas dio un paso al frente y atacó con todas sus fuerzas al rey. Link salió despedido por una patada de Leclas. Zeldas había usado la espada para detener el ataque.

- Uf... Me estoy cansando... - Zelda saltó con agilidad y atacó a su vez. La estatua no retrocedió ante los embites. El acero de la espada de la labrynnessa, al golpear la piedra, soltaba chispas.

La guerrero regresó al suelo. Unas flechas cruzaron el aire, pero Zeldas hizo un gesto a Link y a Tetra. Mientras esquivaba y contraatacaba, dijo:

- Las flechas no le hacen daño. ¡Buscad alguna forma de derrotarle!

En otras ocasiones, cuando se había enfrentado a algún enemigo díficil o complicado, siempre había algo, por pequeño que fuera, que le ayudaría a vencerle. Link y Tetra examinaron la sala de arriba a abajo: a excepción de los símbolos de los orbes y los escudos de las familias reales, allí no había nada más... Excepto la otra estatua. Idéntica en tamaño y material, permanecía en un rincón, con la espada clavada al frente y la mirada clavada en el símbolo de Farore.

- Creo que es mi turno. - musitó Leclas. Link le escuchó. El chico de Sharia había soltado la maza y la espada. - Oye, Link, seguro que tú sabes eso de que el cisne solo canta bien una vez en su vida... - el chico levantó las palmas de sus manos.

Link trató de detenerle antes de que diera la palmada, pero no sirvió de nada. Leclas desapareció en el aire.

- ¡Zelda! ¡Leclas se ha transformado en minish! ¡Búscale!

- Idiota... - musitó Zeldas. La estatua no tenía punto débil alguno. Y lo peor, parecía más interesada en atacar donde estaban Link y Tetra. De un golpe, la estatua casi entierra a Zelda entre las baldosas. - ¡Huid!

- No. - Tetra levantó el arco y apuntó entre los ojos. Su flecha se quebró contra el yelmo de granito.

Esto atrajo la atención de la gran estatua, que se giró hacia Tetra. Dejó a Zelda a su espalda, y empezó a correr, con la espada en alto, para atacar a la princesa de Gadia. Link se llevó la flauta a los labios y tocó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Zelda insultó a la estatua, y la persiguió para tratar de atacarla antes de que partiera a Tetra en dos.

Un segundo bastó para que la situación pasara del caos más absoluto a la calma aparente. La estatua fue partida en dos por una espada de igual tamaño. El yelmo salió despedido y cayó a los pies de Tetra, protegida por un muro de luz de color rosa. Link dejó de tocar. Zelda se giró y contempló la segunda estatua, de cuyo interior provenía una luz brillante de color verde.

- Leclas... - Zelda sonrió. - Oye, gruñón, que podía con este yo solita.

- Ya, eso se veía, zanahoria. - Leclas también le devolvió la sonrisa. Era un poco extraño: mientras estaba protegiendo a Link y buscando la forma de ayudar a Zelda, el sabio del bosque tuvo una inspiración curiosa. En la estatua que no se movía le pareció ver una pequeña escalera. Por eso supo que podría convertirse en minish, y que era la mejor solución para ayudarles. Había sido una odisea cruzar la habitación, con Zelda luchando de esa forma tan ruidosa. Por fortuna, su cuerpo minish era incluso más veloz que su forma humana.

En el interior, en lo que sería el casco, encontró una habitación polvorienta, con unos ventanales para ver el exterior y un monolito con el dibujo de unas manos. Leclas posó las suyas en los huecos y descubrió que podía mover la estatua. Le habría encantado seguir practicando con el artefacto, y hasta su mente, poco dada a preguntarse el porqué de las cosas, tuvo curiosidad por saber quién y porqué habían construido eso... Sin embargo, no pudo ni decir palabra.

Tras decir "zanahoria", Leclas sintió un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo. El dolor de huesos había aumentado desde la última vez que usó los poderes minish. Debía salir cuanto antes y volver a su forma original. Se giró, dispuesto saltar si hacía falta a través de los ventanales, cuando le detuvo una figura negra. El sabio se quedó petrificado. Desde el exterior, Zelda le llamaba.

- Vaati...

- ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar? - el chico, tan diminuto como él mismo, le dedicó una sonrisa glacial.- Tú, que eres el más insignificante de los sabios. La sabia del espíritu y el de la sombra me pudieron dar muchos problemas, pero contigo... será muy fácil.

- Me alegro de haberle dado el orbe a Zelda.

De lo que Leclas se arrepentía ahora es de haberse encogido y haber abandonado sus armas al lado del rey. Pero, cuando chocó las palmas, él ya sabía que había escogido un destino. Pudo creer, en un momento de optimismo, que quizás él podría sobrevivir donde Nabooru, Kafei, Link VIII y Laruto habían fallecido.

- No importa, ya recuperaré todos los orbes. - Vaati empezó a acumular una bola de energía de color negro. Leclas trató de saltar para esquivar, pero los huesos le atenazaron todo el cuerpo. El muchacho llamado Vaati sonrió, y por un breve instante, Leclas creyó reconocer a alguien con esa sonrisa y esos ojos rubí.

Lo último que pensó el sabio del bosque, era que ese chico se parecía a Urbión.

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Mi objetivo es terminar esta historia este verano, pero aún quedan algunos capítulos (calculo que cuatro o tres, dependerá un poco de como se desarrollen los acontecimientos). Así que gracias por vuestra paciencia, y trataré de recompensaros... ¿con un final feliz? Jejeje...


	35. Cap 35 Las dos Zeldas

Capítulo 35. Las dos Zeldas.

- ¡Leclas!

Zeldas vio impotente como la estatua donde segundos antes estaba el sabio empezaba a temblar, y estallaba en miles de piezas. La labrynessa esquivó los fragmentos, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerte corriente de aire templado. Cuando todo cesó, se encontró sentada sobre los restos de una de las columnas, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de ceniza y desarmada.

Se puso en pie. En el suelo había más fragmentos de mármol, restos de las armaduras, y hasta cristal... pero no veía el cuerpo de ningún minish. Se agachó y empezó a apartar las piedras, desesperada. No paró hasta que sintió una mano de dedos alargados sobre su hombro.

- Dijo "seguro que tú sabes eso de lo que los cisnes solo cantan una vez en la vida".

Zelda volvió el rostro hacia Link. El rey tenía aún sangre de Nabooru, y ahora además cenizas y polvo. Una línea recorría su mejilla derecha, una línea recta que acababa en una redonda lágrima en su barbilla. Link se la limpió sin prestarle atención, y acabó la frase.

- Los cisnes solo cantan bien una vez en su vida, cuando van a morir. - Link se llevó la mano al pecho y musitó: - Mira que ponerse poeta justo en un momento así.

Zelda le abrazó, en parte para evitar que se derrumbara sobre el sucio suelo y también para darse fuerzas. Link cerró los ojos y se quedó inconsciente.

- No es... no es buena idea descansar. - dijo Tetra. Zelda la miró de reojo. Ella también tenía el cabello tan sucio que cualquiera diría que era rubia, y las ropas tenían rastros de sangre, probablemente heridas que ella misma se había hecho al pelear. "Esto es todo lo que me queda..."

- Tienes razón. Pero él acaba de recibir la energía del último sabio, por lo que ahora soporta aún más carga de poder que antes. - Zelda se puso en pie. Era inútil seguir buscando a Leclas. Sostuvo a Link pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro. - Tetra, ayúdame. Recoge su flauta y el arco. Los necesitaremos cuando despierte.

La obedeció, pero no miró a Zelda ni una sola vez. Buscó entre los restos, limpió la flauta de la familia real con lo que quedaba de su túnica, también rescató entre los escombros la espada de Zelda, que le pasó con la mirada agachada. Luego, tomó el brazo de Link y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros, tal y como había visto hacer a la guerrero. Entre las dos, arrastraron el cuerpo de Link hasta salir de la habitación.

No se escuchaba más ruido que los sollozos de Tetra.

- Ah, vale ya... - le pidió Zelda en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo puedes... cómo puedes...? - Tetra tragó saliva. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Kafei, Nabooru, el rey goron, y ahora... maese Leclas. ¿No se suponía que eran tus amigos?

Zeldas se detuvo, y Tetra no tuvo más remedio que imitarla.

- Sí, son mis amigos. Precisamente porque lo eran, no puedo venirme abajo. Si todo sale bien, podrás volver a ver a "maese" Leclas.

Por encima de la cabeza rubia de Link, Tetra trató de descifrar la expresión de Zelda. En el rostro, juraría que ya no tenía tantas pecas, y los ojos verdes le brillaban con una determinación que la princesa calificaría de "suicida".

- ¿A qué te refieres? Nadie puede burlar a la muerte...

- Ese sacerdote tuyo sí que podía. Al menos, eso decía el rumor. - Zelda empezó a caminar otra vez. Asustada, Tetra respondió:

- Aganhim no podía resucitar a los muertos... Podía curar a los moribundos, pero jamás le vi resucitar a nadie. Por lo poco que sé, ese es un poder que solo tienen los dioses.

- Ah, ¿pero tú sabes algo de eso?

- No olvides que soy princesa de Gadia, cuna de las escuelas de magia. - Tetra intentó recuperar un poco el orgullo altanero que en teoría debía tener como princesa, pero que rara vez conseguía. - He leído un poco. La resurrección es un proceso muy complejo, ningún mago sanador lo ha conseguido jamás. Se cree que se necesita tanto poder que al final uno lo acaba pagando con su vida.

- Tú lo has dicho, necesito poder. Y yo sé donde hay. - Zelda miró de reojo a su propia mano derecha. Tetra no comprendió bien a qué se refería. Estaban llegando al final de un pasillo muy largo.

- Por allí se ve algo de luz.

Link abrió los ojos y logró apoyarse en sus pies sin necesidad de que le ayudaran. Zelda le preguntó qué tal se encontraba, y el rey respondió con un sonoro bostezo. Le lloraron hasta los ojos, y tuvo que rascar para limpiarlos. Mientras, Zelda y Tetra no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

- Buena siesta, alteza. - Zelda esperaba distraer a Link lo suficiente para que no pensara en la repentina muerte de Leclas. - Vamos, en marcha.

Link siguió frotándose los ojos un buen rato, mientras caminaban pasillo arriba. Zelda se colocó delante de él, y Tetra le vigilaba desde atrás, con el arco preparado. Sus manos temblaban a cada paso.

Una mezcla de ira, tristeza e indignación, era la causante de estos temblores. Hacían que su pecho se agitara al ritmo de un tambor que desconocía poseer. Trató de relajarse, de pensar en que ella era reina, sangre real, y que debía tener un poco de diplomacia. Zelda había pronunciado unas misteriosas palabras, dichas de un modo un tanto grosero, pero había cumplido una misión. Zelda parecía saber bien lo que debe hacer, una persona resuelta que ya sabe como solucionarlo todo... Pero por más que se lo repetía, la princesa no se quedaba del todo tranquila.

Mientras caminaban en la penumbra, Tetra pensó en el motivo de su inquietud, y acabó encontrandolo: Si tan segura estaba Zelda de su plan, ¿por qué no le decía nada a Link?

- Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino. - Zelda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sí que habían llegado a otra sala, parecida a la anterior. Tenía hasta los escudos de las dos familias reales y las dos estatuas de mármol, en la misma posición.

- Mucha familia real, pero no veo originalidad por ningún sitio. - dijo Zelda, torciendo el labio superior en un gesto de hastío.

Link usó la Lente de la Verdad para observar la sala, antes de atreverse a caminar por ella. Las dos estatuas provocaron la alerta de Zelda. En un gesto un tanto impulsivo, Zelda golpeó una y lo único que provocó fue cayera con estrépito sobre las alfombras.

- ¡Eh, vamos! ¡Ahora toca un monstruo, o un grupo de zombies, o chu-chus, si hace falta! - gritó Zelda al aire, sobresaltando a los otros dos. Link y Tetra se miraron, y el rey hizo un gesto de "¿qué se le va a hacer?" que desconcertó a Tetra. - ¡Vaati, cobarde, aparece de una vez en lugar de enviarnos subordinados de pacotilla!

"Esos subordinados de pacotilla han matado a los sabios... ¿por qué no muestras más respeto por lo que está sucediendo?" pensó, irritada, la princesa de Gadia. Zelda se habría muerto de la risa si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando. Durante todo el viaje, había sido la caballero quién se había sentido enfadada por la princesa.

- Aquí no hay salida, y el sol se está poniendo... - Link, ajeno a los gestos de Zelda, siguió buscando una solución.

Zelda señaló a tres antorchas situadas en las paredes de la sala.

- ¿Qué me dices de eso? Estas antorchas están colocadas en triángulo.

Link siguió el razonamiento de Zelda. Se colocó en el centro de la habitación, y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia el tragaluz. Había otras tres lámparas en el techo, también apagadas.

- Forman un dibujo con la alfombra. - señaló Tetra. La princesa había dicho justo lo que iba a decir Link en ese momento.- Son como dos triángulos.

- En realidad, son como tres. - Link se miró la mano derecha. - Bueno, supongo que las encenderemos y se formará el dibujo del Triforce. Tiene lógica, es el símbolo que representa a las diosas.

Link se llevó la flauta a los labios. Zelda hizo un gesto a Tetra para obligarla a dar un paso atrás, y el rey ejecutó una de las canciones que había estado estudiando unos días antes, para usarla cuando la ocasión la requiriera.

La danza del fuego.

Hacía tanto tiempo, que ya casi ni se acordaba... En la entrada del templo de la Oscuridad, empleó un hechizo parecido para encender todas las antorchas a la vez. Y, tal y como vio la imagen en su mente, vio a Kafei a su lado. Contuvo las lágrimas, y se concentró en la melodía.

Una a una, todas las antorchas recuperaron la vida: se encendieron sus fuegos, exhalando un humo dorado que picaba e hizo estornudar a Zelda. El humo se concentró alrededor del rey, y los tres vieron que la claraboya había desaparecido: en su lugar, había una escalera de caracol.

- A subir más, me parece... - se adelantó Tetra al comentario de Zeldas. La chica la sonrió y acto seguido, empujó a la princesa hacia las escaleras. Link la sostuvo, sorprendido por el gesto de la caballero.

- ¡Huid, los dos, rápido! - les gritó Zelda, mientras el filo de la espada Biggoron pasaba entre ellos. El arma había estado tan cerca de cercenar a la princesa de Gadia, que, testigos del ataque, quedaron algunos mechones rubios en el suelo.

- Zelda... - Link iba a acudir en su ayuda.

- Alteza, no. - Zelda le detuvo. - Ahora, es mi turno.

Antes de que Link o Tetra pudieran decirle algo, Zelda dio un salto y se encaró con la recién llegada: su gemela oscura.

- ¡Subid, rápido! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, sella la puerta del mundo oscuro! - Zelda detuvo la estocada de Zelda oscura. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que parecía que se estaba mirando en un espejo. Con la mano libre, Zelda se arrancó los dos tres orbes que portaba y se los lanzó a la princesa, que los recogió con sorpresa.

Tetra entonces tomó la decisión por los dos. Tiró de Link y le obligó a subir las escaleras. Link siguió dudando, pero en ese instante, la luz que provenía de arriba empezó a parpadear. Pudo sentir que algo estaba ocurriendo en la cima de la Torre.

- ¡Ven enseguida! - le gritó a la caballero. Zelda le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera prisa, y continuó parando el ataque de su gemela.

*****************

Mientras luchaban, la luz siguió parpadeando. A cada instante que todo se quedaba oscuras, la gemela de Zelda sonreía y atacaba con más saña. A duras penas, Zelda Esparaván podía mantenerla alejada de ella. La espada Biggoron era pesada, y díficil de manejar, pero hasta ese momento, Zelda no se había dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. De un solo golpe, Zelda Oscura derribó una columna, y sus cascotes estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Zelda. Si podía hacer eso con el mármol... ¿que le pasaría si la atravesaba el pecho? "Parece más fuerte incluso que en el Bosque de las Hadas", pensó Zelda para sí, "mientras yo me vuelvo más débil por momentos".

El filo de la "Espada del Héroe" echó chispas al contacto con la Biggoron del enemigo. Los ojos de su enemiga se suponía que eran como los suyos. Leclas le dijo que si no fuera por el cabello y las ropas oscuras, podría pasar por ella perfectamente. "Hasta hablaba con tu acento". Zelda repelió la hoja y trató de contratacar con un tajo circular, pero ni el triforce brilló ni tuvo la suficiente fuerza. Zelda Oscura, de un salto digno de una acróbata, se quedó de pie sobre la espada de Zelda. Desde esa postura, le bastó con asestarle una patada en la mandíbula y enviarla al otro lado de la habitación.

- Se acabó. - dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su versión en color.

- No, aún no. - Zelda se puso en pie. Escupió lo que debía ser un trozo de diente, y apuntó a su versión oscura. - Tiene que haber una forma de derrotarte.

Zelda Oscura le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada. Lo cierto es que era una doble perfecta suya, pues reconoció enseguida esa gesto como uno de los suyos. "Si alguna vez le he sonreído a Link así, me sorprende que sienta algo por mí, aparte de asco".

La biggoron volvía a moverse, siempre apuntando a las zonas más vulnerables de la labrynessa. Zelda esquivó, saltó, brincó, y detuvo los embites con el propio filo de su espada, cada vez más quebradizo, más débil como ella misma. El triforce se había convertido en un simple tatuaje en su mano. Llegado un momento, era más prudente esquivar a su contrario que volver a golpear con la espada, pues no confiaba ya en el filo de la misma.

- ¿Y eso es la "espada del héroe"? - dijo Zelda Oscura. Su voz, grave y con un ligero acento extranjero, sorprendió a Zelda. - No mereces llevarla. Nuestra madre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

- ¿Cómo que "nuestra madre"? - Zelda apretó los dientes. Las dos se miraban, a una distancia prudencial, con las hojas de sus respectivas espadas apuntando al corazón de la otra.

El rostro con pecas grises de Zelda Oscura varió su expresión, lo suficiente para que la otra Zelda comprendiera que había acertado en algo, pero no sabía en qué. Recordó las últimas palabras de Laruto, en su agonía, dirigidas a ella: Vence a la sombra, tú tienes todas las piezas...

- Nuestra madre... se llamaba Clara Esparaván. - dijo, tras un interminable silencio.

- ¡Cállate, y lucha! - Zelda Oscura se abalanzó sobre ella, con el rostro deformado otra vez con una mueca de ira. Solo que ahora, su fuerza parecía demasiado brusca y menos precisa. Con un par de estoques, Zelda logró recuperar un poco de espacio entre las dos.

- Y nuestro padre, es Radge Esparaván. Un botánico, y también fue quién nos enseñó a pelear. - Zelda frenó el ataque. La biggoron parecía menos amenazadora.

- ¡Cuando acabe contigo, iré a por él!

- Lo dudo mucho. - Zelda saltó y ahora ella fue la que se quedó de pie sobre el arma de su enemigo. - Lo dudo mucho, porque sin mí, no existes. Eres mi sombra, tarde o temprano, me necesitarás.

Y esta vez, quién se fue al fondo de la habitación, derribando la otra estatua que aún seguía de pie, fue la Zelda Oscura. Solo que la verdadera Zelda no se quedó a una distancia prudencial. Antes de patear a su enemiga en la mandíbula, golpeó el brazo de Zelda Oscura, de tal forma que el dolor la obligó a soltar la espada Biggoron.

Desarmada, rodeada con los restos herrumbrosos de la estatua, y justamente bajo el símbolo del Reino de Hyrule, Zelda Oscura levantó sus ojos verdes y miró a la vencedora del combate.

- Termina con tu sombra, y todos tus problemas se irán con ella. - dijo, con un trasfondo de ira en la voz.

- Sabes de sobra que yo no podría matarte, porque eso sería de locos. - Zelda se lamió un tajo en la mano. - Responde a una pregunta: Siempre que nos hemos visto, yo soy el único blanco de tu ira. Si tienes al lado al sabio de los sabios, al que es líder y objetivo de Vaati... ¿por qué me atacas solo a mí?

Zelda Oscura se puso en pie.

- Me da rabia. - musitó entre dientes. - Rabia... por depender de ti, que eres una niña débil que aún pide perdón por algo que sucedió hace siglos, incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar, solo peleando hacia delante, sin motivo... - Zelda Oscura escupió, y su sangre, tan oscura como su segundo nombre, manchó las botas de la auténtica Zelda. - Devian me hizo un favor: sin ti, he podido experimentar y vivir por mi cuenta.

- Pero eres tan débil como yo. - Zelda Esparaván apoyó la biggoron sobre uno de sus hombros. - Antes, cuando según tú, la niña débil te controlaba, eras capaz de eliminar monstruos más grandes y feroces que yo misma. Recuerda: piensa en ese escorpión, Gohma, en el ser que vivía en el templo de la sombra, el fantasma de Ganondorf, las brujas Koume y Kotake, el caballero demonio... Todos ellos fueron vencidos por nuestra mano, no solo la mía. Sin embargo, las dos dependemos de Vaati, y eso no lo veo como libertad.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio. Zelda se miró a si misma, y lo único que sintió fue una profunda pena. Hacía mucho tiempo, había cometido un estúpido error y se había culpado por ello. Después, la desaparición de su padre, el inicio de su viaje, conocer a Link y perder a Urbión en el Mundo Oscuro. Todo eso estaba en los ojos de su enemiga, ella misma, mientras las dos evaluaban la situación. "No podemos vivir separadas, debo hacer algo para reunirnos, pero... ¿cómo?"

Zelda Oscura se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirar a su enemiga. En lugar de iniciar un ataque, Zelda Oscura se llevó la mano al pecho y siguió mirando a Zelda, a la espera de que esta comprendiera.

"A ella y a mi nos unen los recuerdos, y también las personas que queremos. Nuestra madre, nuestro padre..."

- Respóndeme a una pregunta... - Zelda Esparaván dejó la espada biggoron en el suelo, junto con la del héroe. - Si Link te hubiera dicho que te amaba, ¿qué habrías hecho?

Zelda Oscura sonrió con media boca.

- Él es tan parte de ti como yo, así que no hubiera hecho falta que nos dijera eso... Porque las dos lo sabemos.

Un grito, que provenía del piso superior, hizo que las dos Zeldas miraran hacia arriba a la vez.

- ¡Link! - Zelda Esparaván recogió la espada del Héroe. También tomó la biggoron. - Si es cierto eso que me has dicho, ¿me ayudarás a protegerle?

Zelda Oscura vaciló.

- Estoy unida por un hechizo a Vaati, no sé si podré...

Otra vez escucharon el grito de Link, y entonces Zelda tomó la decisión. Lanzó la biggoron hacia Zelda Oscura, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba:

- ¡Deja de lloriquear! Vamos a salvarle, como siempre hacemos.

Zelda Oscura apretó el mango de la biggoron, y esta vez, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.


	36. Capítulo 36 Tetra y Reizar

Capítulo 36. Tetra y Reizar

Nada más subir por la escalera de caracol, Link vaciló. Aún les llegaba el ruido de las dos espadas chocando, y le pareció escuchar un grito de Zelda. Dudó, y estuvo a punto de regresar, cuando Tetra le aferró el brazo.

- Ella estará bien. Ya la has oído: debemos cerrar el portal.

Link miró a Tetra. El aspecto de la princesa ya no tenía mucho que ver con la primera vez que la vio, en la Gran Biblioteca de Salamance. El rostro era más afilado, las ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, y, en algún momento de las últimas luchas, se había hecho rasguños y heridas. La luz seguía parpadeando por encima de sus cabezas, y esto hacía que la silueta de la chica le recordara a la de Zelda, que seguía luchando allí abajo.

La sala encima de la torre era la última, sin lugar a dudas. No había techo: a través de una extraña celosía de mármol, los dos chicos contemplaron el cielo añil y rojizo, justo antes de que los últimos rayos de sol estuvieran a punto de hundirse en el mar. El suelo era de piedra, frío y húmedo. Unos arcos hechos del mismo material de la torre rodeaban la amplia terraza. Link y Tetra vieron enseguida que en todos ellos había un emblema de sus casas reales. En el centro justo de la amplia terraza, un arco solitario mostraba el único emblema que los dos reinos tenían en común: el del triforce, que era la fuente de la luz que parpadeaba e iluminaba parte del lugar.

Link apretó la flauta entre los dedos. Buscó a Tetra con la mirada, y la princesa de Gadia, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo para mantener el calor, asintió. El aire en la azotea era intenso. Link avanzó, deseando haber llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Tetra en voz baja.

- Seguro que nos tiende una trampa. - Link estuvo a punto de resbalar. Tetra, con el cuerpo en tensión y tembloroso al mismo tiempo, tomó el arco y se preparó para un futuro ataque.

Una silueta se puso en pie justo entre ellos y el triforce, escondida en las sombras que proyectaba el arco central. Link y Tetra dieron un paso atrás. Enseguida, el rey supo que no era Vaati: era demasiado alto para ser el chico de los ojos corinto. Avanzó hacia ellos, haciendo resonar la pesada armadura negra que portaba. Un yelmo le cubría el rostro, y portaba entre sus manos enguantadas una gruesa espada de un material rojizo.

"Se parece a esas armaduras que hay en toda la Torre", pensó Link. Tetra maldijo en voz baja, pues se acordaba de lo inútil que fueron las flechas para atacar a la estatua que destruyó Leclas, antes de morir.

- ¿Estará hueca, como las otras? - musitó Tetra.

- No lo sé... Pero por si acaso, será mejor que luchemos por separado. - Link trató de sonreír, como hacía Zelda cuando estaba a punto de pelear. Hasta ahora, siempre había creído que la labrynessa tenía mucha confianza en sí misma. Comprobó en ese mismo momento que en realidad esa era la única forma que conocía ella para relajarse antes de una batalla. - A la de una, a la de dos... ¡tres!

Los dos corrieron en direcciones opuestas. Link confiaba que el nuevo enemigo fuera primero a por él, pero, tras un momento de vacilación, su oponente corrió hacia Tetra, con la espada en alto. La princesa se lo esperaba: disparó una flecha que golpeó el yelmo, justo entre las rendijas. Por supuesto, no podía hacerle daño, pero aquel golpe desestabilizó el ataque. El caballero vaciló, momento que Link aprovechó: con la flauta en los labios, ejecutó una de sus melodías. La humedad del lugar se condensó y formó un muro de agua no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para que el enemigo resbalara con el frío suelo y cayera hacia delante.

Tetra logró esquivarle, y volvió a correr para regresar al lado de Link. El caballero se puso en pie, solo que con la caída la visera del yelmo se había abollado y finalmente, partido. Se la quitó con un gesto de rabia y los dos chicos vieron, gracias al resplandor del símbolo del triforce, el rostro del enemigo.

Era Reizar.

**********************

- ¡Reizar! - gritó Tetra. Link la detuvo y la obligó a permanecer a su lado.

- No te escucha, está poseído por Vaati. - Link reconoció enseguida aquella mirada en los ojos del chico. Por un breve instante, sintió alivio de verle vivo. Ahora, debía pensar en como liberarle del hechizo. "No creo que Vaati sea tan tonto o confiado para repetir un truco dos veces".

La otra vez, Link había usado un hechizo de la flauta para que Reizar se librara del influjo de Vaati. Sin muchas esperanzas, el rey se dispuso a tocar por segunda vez esa misma melodía, cuando Reizar avanzó hacia él. Tetra empujó a Link, y la flauta se escurrió entre sus dedos. La espada de Reizar hizo saltar chispas en el suelo, que se transformaron en una llamarada. Link y Tetra rodaron por el suelo, pero acabaron separados por un muro de fuego.

Link se incorporó, incapaz de pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. El filo de la espada le había alcanzado en un lado de la pierna izquierda, pero no sangraba demasiado. Reizar podía caminar entre las llamas sin temblar. El sol se había hundido definitivamente en el mar, y ya no había luz. "Maldita sea... ¡el portal! Debemos cerrarlo, de una vez". Laruto les había predicho que si no lo lograban, una hecatombe sacudiría el mundo entero.

Reizar se había girado hacia Tetra. La princesa trataba de dispararle con una flecha, pero a pesar de tenerle a tiro, no era capaz de soltar la cuerda. La única parte vulnerable de Reizar era su cabeza. Un disparo allí sería mortal, pero no sabía como detenerle.

El único que sabía que hacer era Link. La flauta estaba al otro lado del muro de fuego, podía verla. Se cubrió con el resto de su capa, rezó a las diosas y saltó entre las llamas. Antes de que le consumieran, arrojó la capa, tomó la flauta y empezó a tocar la tonada. Reizar solo se detuvo unos segundos para mirarle. Sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos no reflejaron nada. Siguió su camino hacia la princesa de Gadia, con la espada rojiza en alto.

"No... Otro que morirá delante y no podré hacer nada..." Link apretó los puños. ¿Qué tenía él para detener a Reizar, sin hacerle daño?

Cuando todo parecía perdido, una voz cálida y lejana resonó dentro de él. Era una voz de una persona moribunda, pero le infundió esperanzas. "Recordad, alteza, el hechizo que os enseñé".

Las últimas palabras que le dirigió la sabia del Agua, un recuerdo del hechizo de curación que hacía muchos años le enseñó para salvar a Zelda. Link tenía la boca reseca, y los labios tirantes, pero hizo un último esfuerzo para tocar la Canción de Curación. Sobre su pecho, empezó a formarse un haz de luz de muchos colores: verde, azul, rojo, morado... Todos se transformaron en una flecha, y esta vez la criatura que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Reizar se giró.

Tetra soltó el arco. Vio como una flecha formada por un arcoiris de luz iba a atravesar a Reizar. La princesa entonces tomó una resolución. Saltó y se colocó frente a Reizar. La flecha de curación la atravesó por el corazón y se clavó también en el corazón del caballero, penetrando en la armadura.

El fuego se extinguió. A muchos metros de allí, el agua empezó a formar remolinos, rodeando la Torre de los Dioses. El cielo sin estrellas ni luna se llenó de relámpagos y nubes oscuras. Link gritó de rabia y corrió hacia los otros dos. No lo entendía, ¿por qué se había interpuesto Tetra? ¿No había comprendido que él trataba de salvar a Reizar?

Cuando llegó a su lado, Reizar tenía a Tetra en brazos. Miró a Link, y el rey pudo al menos tranquilizarse con respecto a él. Volvía a ser el mismo, solo que su aspecto le recordó demasiado a esa extraña lámina que tiempo atrás le enseñó Minaya. Un caballero con la armadura destrozada y la espada manchada de sangre.

- ¡Se muere! - gritó Reizar. Apretó la herida de Tetra, gesto inútil porque no sangraba. De ella lo único que manaba era un rayo de luz color cian. Enseguida, Link supo de que se trataba.

- Es el orbe de Zaeta. No queríamos sustraerlo, porque su vida depende de él, pero si no se lo sacamos, tampoco podré curarla... - Link buscó alrededor. Las columnas con los huecos para colocar los orbes estaban brillando, como pidiendo rapidez.

- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea... - Reizar metió la mano en el pecho de Tetra. Link le dijo que aquello no funcionaría, pero el caballero no le escuchó. Tiró y logró desencajar el orbe de Zaeta del interior de Tetra. La princesa soltó un gemido de dolor y puso los ojos en blanco.

Link se arrodilló a su lado. Empezaba a estar demasiado mareado y confuso, tenía tantas tareas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Miró a Reizar y dijo:

- Rápido, necesito parte de tu sangre.

- ¿Sabes cómo salvarla? - Reizar tomó la espada y pasó la palma de la mano por el filo.

- Sí, pero lo harás tú. Hay un hechizo, una especie de trato. Reizar, ¿la quieres? ¿De verdad?

Reizar vaciló, pero al final asintió con los ojos fijos en los ojos azules de Link.

- Tienes que darle parte de tu alma, lo que acortará tu vida y perderás todo poder mágico. ¿Estás dispuesto?

- Sí, pero date prisa. - Reizar derramó su sangre sobre Tetra. Link se llevó la flauta a los labios. Esta vez no sintió a los sabios con él cuando tocó el hechizo de curación, con una ligera variación. En el libro de Mudora, aquel hechizo aparecía como uno de los más poderosos, y sin embargo, también era de los que más costaba realizar. Pidió a las diosas que le dieran a Tetra parte del alma de Reizar, para así salvarla.

Cuando terminó de tocar, agotado, Link se dejó caer a un lado. Se concentró en mantenerse despierto, aún había algo que hacer. El agua estaba empezando a inundar la torre, desde la base hasta el lugar donde se encontraban, y los truenos se habían intensificado. Las nubes sobre sus cabezas empezaban a formar una espiral, cuyo centro estaba justo encima del altar con el triforce.

Reizar sostuvo a Tetra. La princesa entreabrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Reizar le contó lo que había pasado, y la princesa, por unos segundos, se alegró de que tanto el caballero como Link estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de la situación.

- Debemos terminar el hechizo, rápido. - Link le tendió los orbes. - Perdonadme, estoy agotado. Colocar los orbes en sus huecos, y luego usaré la flauta. Espero que el resto venga por si solo...

Tetra y Reizar obedecieron, corriendo. Tras terminar la tarea, los dos gadianos se dirigieron a Link, que ya empezaba a recuperar un poco de color.

- ¡Link! ¡Nos falta un orbe, el de Pan! - gritó Reizar.

Justo entonces, una risa, la de Vaati, sobresaltó al trío. El chico estaba sentado en el altar, jugueteando con el orbe de Pan entre los dedos.

- Estupendo, gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio.

Reizar tiró de Tetra y se interpuso entre ella y su hermano. Vaati se estaba riendo, y sus facciones teñidas por la luz del orbe de Pan le daban un aire fantasmal. Link apretó los puños y trató de ponerse en pie, pero apenas le quedaba energía ya.

- Tenía un problema, uno muy díficil de solucionar. Por un lado, el orbe de Zaeta estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por controlar al rey de Gadia, e incluso de buscarme un aliado tan inútil como Aganhim; no podía acercarme a la princesa, tan protegida por el mismo orbe que era imposible. Por otro lado, estaba que, tiempo atrás, cuando gané honradamente este orbe, mi hermano al que llamas Reizar me lanzó una maldición. El orbe de Pan estaba fracturado, incapacitado para que lo pudiera usar para abrir el Mundo Oscuro. Gracias a ti, rey de Hyrule, he podido solucionarlo todo de un solo golpe.

- Maldita sea. - Link apretó los dientes y se puso en pie.

- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. - Vaati arrojó el orbe de Pan hacia la columna que tenía enfrente, la única columna que aún no brillaba.

Reizar trató de golpearlo con la espada, pero el orbe pasó veloz por encima y se incrustó en la roca. Mientras, Tetra ayudó a Link a levantarse.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Abrir el portal, o cerrarlo? - preguntó a Link. Buscaba una respuesta inteligente, la solución del problema, y solo se encontró con los ojos apesudumbrados del rey.

- Si abrimos el portal, él entrará y resucitará a Ganondorf. Si lo dejamos cerrado, la Torre de los Dioses activará un mecanismo y destruirá el mundo. Vaati siempre ha ido un par de pasos por delante. - Link habló un poco más alto, hacia Vaati: - ¿No te falta algo, en tu plan?

- Una canción tocada por el instrumento de la familia real, los cinco orbes en mano de las criaturas divinas, y la luz dorada. - Vaati sonrió. - No robé el libro de Mudora solo para haceros perder el tiempo. En cuanto a ti, como dije una vez, tienes mucho poder para ser tan débil. Ni siquiera eras consciente de que no importaba lo que hicieráis. Al final, el Mundo Oscuro se abrirá y podré volver a ser Ganondorf.

- ¿Cómo?

La última frase había dejado al trío asombrado. Vaati se puso de pie sobre el altar, y el viento agitó su capa. Un rayo detrás le iluminó un momento, y Link tuvo una visión del pasado. Se parecía a Urbión, la última vez que lo vio con vida. Arrogante, acusador, tranquilo...

- Zelda y tú atrapasteis y redujistéis a piedra a una de las partes en las que se dividió Ganondorf para escapar del Mundo Oscuro. Sin embargo, no sabíais que Urbión no llegó solo a Hyrule. Para facilitar el plan, una parte del alma de Ganondorf, la más pequeña, se quedó dentro de un príncipe del reino de los Cielos. Mi misión era conseguir el orbe de Pan e investigar para hacerme con el resto, por si acaso el plan de mi "yo completo" fracasaba.

- Solo eres una pieza más. - murmuró Link. Vaati frunció el ceño. Una soga de luz salió disparada de sus dedos y atacó al rey de Hyrule. Reizar se interpuso a tiempo, golpeando la soga con la espada. Tetra, recuperado el arco y la flecha, apuntó hacia Vaati.

- ¡Una pieza más no, te equivocas! Soy la pieza clave, la angular. - Vaati se echó a reír. - Mientras discutimos y peleamos, el mundo se está inundando.

Vaati lanzó dos sogas, que esta vez derribaron a Tetra y a Reizar. Apartados de Link, Vaati aprovechar para arrojar otro hechizo y pudo alcanzar el cuello de Link. Le atrajo hacía sí, riendo.

- Pronto, una ola arrasará la costa de Gadia e Hyrule, dejando a su paso escombros y muertos. Y, si seguimos empeñados en pelear, entonces el mar se teñirá de rojo. Como en tu ilusión. - Vaati le tenía sujeto del cuello, pero con la fuerza justa para permitirle respirar. - ¿Es ese tu deseo, alteza?

Soltó a Link a los pies del altar. Mientras Link trataba de recuperar el aliento, Vaati le gritó:

- ¡Hazlo ya, de una vez! Toca la maldita melodía, y todo habrá acabado.

- ¡Jamás! - Link se puso en pie. Lo que iba a decir le dolía mucho, y trató de no pensar en el miedo y en la angustia que debían estar viviendo los ciudadanos de los dos reinos. - Prefiero... prefiero dejar que las diosas anegen todo Hyrule, antes de permitir que se vuelva a abrir la puerta del Mundo Oscuro. Yo... lo prometí.

- Imbécil.

Vaati alzó la mano para golpear a Link, cuando el suelo de la torre tembló. De repente, un geiser de agua se interpuso entre Link y Vaati. Un remolino de ropas oscuras golpeó a Vaati en la cara, mientras que otro de color rojizo se puso al lado de Link. El rey se quitó el agua salada de los ojos para ver qué pasaba ante sus narices.

Zelda estaba de pie, a su lado, tan empapada que los cabellos rojizos se había pegado a su cara y las ropas debían pesarle. Esto no sorprendía a Link, pues sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que ella vendría pronto a ayudarles. Lo sorprendente era la otra chica que acompañaba a Zelda, la que estaba golpeando a Vaati con la gran espada Biggoron.

- ¿La Zelda Oscura? - dijo Link.

- Sí, pero no la llames así, que nos ofendes. - Zelda se giró y le guiñó un ojo. - Vamos a solucionar este embrollo enseguida. Link, abre el portal.

- ¿Cómo? - Link negó con la cabeza. - No, Zelda, no puedo. Si lo hago, él resucitará a Urbión.

- No te preocupes por eso. Tú... solo abre el portal. Y deprisa. Si el mar ha inundado esta torre, no quiero saber que está ocurriendo en las costas. - Zelda miró hacia atrás. Tetra y Reizar habían vuelto a levantarse, y los dos parecían estar bien. Pronto, el mercenario corrió hacia Vaati para ayudar a la Zelda Oscura.

El chico de pelo plateado se había recuperado de la sorpresa, y era capaz de devolver al fin los golpes de su rival. Estuvo a punto de partirla en dos, cuando Reizar llegó a tiempo para impedírselo. Mientras, Tetra regresó al lado de Link. Le devolvió la flauta, que se había deslizado y casi se cae al mar.

- Link... - le interrumpió Zelda, cuando Link se llevaba la flauta a los labios. - El tiempo, mucho o poco, no tiene importancia. Lo importante, es que lo he vivido contigo.

El viento a su alrededor se había convertido en un poderoso huracán, y las olas ya estaban alcanzando la terraza. Otro golpe de mar, y serían lanzados a las aguas como los pequeños fragmentos de una embarcación. Link no miró hacia las figuras enzarzadas en una batalla a tan solo un par de metros. Se concentró, y rezó a las diosas pidiendo ayuda. Y, sobre todo, pidiendo por primera vez un favor para él: regresar vivos, para decirle a Zelda que no se arrepentía de nada.

La melodía que surgió de la flauta de la familia real, empapada y salada por el agua de mar, fue diferente a todas las escuchadas antes por Zelda. En esta ocasión, las notas solemnes tenían un matiz triste y melancólico, pero poco a poco se convirtieron en un allegro veloz. Tan pronto como las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, todos los orbes brillaron, y con ellos, también los presentes. Desde su posición, agazapada sobre el altar, Zelda vio que el cuerpo de Tetra y Reizar emitían un fulgor dorado. ¿Era aquella la luz dorada que decía el hechizo del Libro de Mudora? Miró también hacia Link, y en la frente del rey de Hyrule había vuelto a aparecer esa extraña luz. Asustada, Zelda sintió que su mano derecha brillaba también. Era el símbolo del Triforce del Valor, con un fulgor apagado, como el de la misma Zelda Oscura. Vaati se había apartado, feliz por el desenlace de sus planes.

La piedra del altar también se convirtió en luz, un haz que se movía en una espiral vertiginosa. Tan pronto como la última de las notas sonó, la espiral devoró la terraza al completo, junto con todos sus ocupantes.

La Torre de los Dioses se hundió definitivamente en las aguas.


	37. Capítulo 37 El final

Capítulo 37. El final

Si a Zelda, cuando tenía 12 años y acababa de marcharse del Mundo Oscuro, alguien le hubiera dicho que regresaría de nuevo, no le hubiera creído.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. En una habitación en penumbra, rodeada por las paredes gruesas de un color dorado, difícil de olvidar. El portal en la Torre de los Dioses les había dejado en el peor lugar del Mundo Oscuro. "Hubiera preferido la villa de los Ladrones. Pensé que habíamos destruido este sitio… pero han debido reconstruirlo". Estaban en el interior de la Pirámide, estaba segura.

Zelda miró alrededor. Link estaba inconsciente, hecho un ovillo. El viaje y probablemente la última lucha le había dejado agotado. De Tetra y de Reizar, sin embargo, no se veía ni rastro. ¿No habían pasado juntos el umbral? Las únicas en pie eran ella y su sombra. Zelda Oscura miraba hacia el frente, con el ceño fruncido y actitud de guardia.

- No sé a donde ha ido... - murmuró.

- Quédate aquí, por si acaso. Yo voy a acercarme. - Zelda señaló a la estatua, iluminada por un mortecino rayo de sol.

Zelda Oscura asintió, y volvió a murmurar más para sí que para su gemela. Zelda sabía que le había dicho, que tuviera cuidado. Vaati estaba por allí, y aún no había terminado con su plan, aunque estaba más cerca de lograrlo que el propio Urbión.

La estatua representaba a un chico fuerte, alto, que miraba hacia la luz del día con desesperación en sus ojos de piedra. De su frente, salía un mango de metal, el mango de la espada más valiosa que Zelda tuvo, y la mejor: la Espada del Tiempo. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue comprobar que el rostro de Urbión seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba. Tenía la esperanza de haber deformado su imagen, que, a lo mejor, su rostro le resultara odioso y horrible. Deseó haberle odiado, que los recuerdos en el Bosque Perdido fueran una ilusión, que siempre fue una parte del rey del Mundo Oscuro. Resultaba que todo era como el mismo Link había visto, mucho antes que ella misma: que de algún modo enfermizo aún sentía amor por aquel que se hacía llamar Urbión.

- Ahora, la que tiene un dilema soy yo. - pensó en voz alta Zelda. Estar allí había sido parte de la idea, que había concebido tras la muerte de Leclas. Solo que ya no lo veía tan claro como en la Torre de los Dioses. De lo poco que había comprendido, es que Vaati pretendía revivir a Ganondorf.

Tocó la empuñadura azul, y se sorprendió al sentir un poco de nostalgia. El tacto de aquella arma era único, definitivamente. Debía hacerlo, ahora, mientras Link dormía. No quería implicarle en esta nueva lucha.

Un sonido, proveniente de un lugar a sus espaldas, hizo que se volviera y abandonara la espada. Zelda Oscura estaba allí, con la espada Biggoron alzada hacia su gemela.

- ¿Eres idiota? - le dijo, con los ojos verdes brillantes de rabia. - ¡Eso es lo que Vaati quiere!

- Lo sé. - Zelda volvió a girarse. - Oye, si tú y yo somos parecidas, ya sabrás lo que pretendo.

- Claro que lo sé, pero aún así pienso que eres idiota. - Zelda Oscura se abalanzó sobre ella, e hizo girar la biggoron de tal modo que Zelda tuvo que esquivar el golpe y apartarse de la espada maestra. - Escucha, Vaati pidió a esa tal Devian que me creara, porque necesitaba nuestra esencia. Solo tú puedes tocar esa espada, y por tanto, solo tú puedes liberar a Ganon. Si lo haces, Vaati se reunirá con Urbión, volverán a ser uno, y serán más poderosos que antes. ¿Te ves capaz de volver a pasar por aquello?

- Si quiero regresar a nuestro mundo, y salvar a los sabios de la muerte, tengo que hacerlo. - Zelda desenvainó. - ¿No habíamos quedado que las dos somos la misma?

Zelda Oscura no parecía dispuesta a dejar que llevara a cabo su plan. Zelda no tuvo más remedio que intentar derribarla, algo que le pareció fácil después de haber luchado contra ella en la Torre de los Dioses. No sabía el porqué, pero su gemela oscura parecía más débil que en el pasado. Esquivó los mandobles de la gran espada de los goron, dio un salto desde el suelo, con la espada biggoron silbando bajo sus pies, y asestó una fuerte patada a su rival. Zelda Oscura se tambaleó, pero no llegó a soltar su arma ni cayó al suelo. En su lugar, levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

- Está aquí...

Una luz muy débil iluminó la estancia. Zelda se acercó a la entrada, y pudo ver la silueta de Vaati. El chico tenía aferrado a Link del cuello, y lo arrastraba hasta donde estaba ella. Tanto Zelda como su gemela oscura se quedaron quietas, maldiciéndose mentalmente por dejar solo al rey mientras ellas discutían.

- ¿Os importa, señoritas, daros un poco de prisa? – Vaati apretó el cuello de Link. – Me gustaría terminar con esto, ya.

- No hace falta que le toques. – Zelda posó la mano en la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra. – Déjale donde estaba, yo también deseo despertar a Ganondorf, así que estamos de momento en el mismo bando.

Vaati soltó el cuerpo de Link y este cayó como un fardo.

- Estupendo, adelante.

- ¡No! – la Zelda Oscura trató de golpear a su gemela, pero esta vez Vaati fue quién, usando un fuerte vendaval, la empujó contra una pared. - ¡No lo hagas!

- Si intervienes, le mataré. – dijo Vaati, en un susurro. Zelda miró hacia su gemela, atrapada en el fuerte remolino, y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla. La otra la entendió, y, aunque sus ojos brillaron con rabia, no se interpuso más.

- Vamos allá. – Zelda apretó los dedos en torno a la empuñadura azul. Una corriente de poder recorrió su brazo, como si toda la sangre de sus venas se transformara en fuego. La espada hizo un ruido parecido a un bramido, al rugido de un animal salvaje a punto de despertar. Poco a poco, el filo arañó la roca, y fue separándose de ella. Zelda tuvo que emplear un poco de fuerza para sacar la punta, pero apenas se esforzó. Pareció como si la misma espada deseara salir viva de aquella prisión de piedra. Vaati reía, y la Zelda oscura lanzaba maldiciones tanto hacia el chico del viento como hacia su gemela. En el suelo, hecho un ovillo, estaba Link. Zelda vio que tenía la flauta de la familia real apretada entre sus dedos.

Nada más sentir que, con el último tirón, la espada ya estaba libre, Zelda dio un salto atrás y aguardó. Hasta el aire mismo se había detenido, no se movía ni la oscuridad, ni el aliento de los presentes, ni la más mínima mota de polvo. Vaati seguía mirando la estatua de Urbión con una gran sonrisa, la expresión de los ojos suspendida en un segundo, como los ojos de las estatuas más siniestras.

Sonó un crujido, y la estatua de Urbión empezó a moverse. Poco a poco, la piedra se resquebrajó convirtiéndose en pequeñas teselas, que caían a los pies de Urbión. Una ligera nube de polvo se levantó y cegó los ojos de Zelda. No tuvo más remedio que retroceder. En otro lugar de la estancia, Zelda Oscura había corrido, y ahora estaba al lado de Link, quién seguía en el suelo ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

De repente, un grito retumbó por toda la pirámide. Zelda apretó el mango de la Espada Maestra, esperando con paciencia el momento de usarla. Miró hacia la estatua, y comprendió porqué Vaati gritaba de esa manera.

La estatua de Urbión se estaba resquebrajando, cayendo pedazo a pedazo al suelo. Solo que no había nada dentro. Nada. Ni Urbión ni nada humano emergió de aquella imagen. Pronto, lo único que quedó en el suelo fueron un montón de fragmentos de piedra.

- ¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que habíamos planeado! – Vaati se abalanzó sobre aquellos fragmentos, hundiendo las manos en ellos. Su rostro por unos segundos se asemejó al del propio Urbión, cuando en aquella misma cámara reveló su auténtica naturaleza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Zelda. Ver a Vaati tan descompuesto había conseguido relajarla un poco. Sentía ganas de reír, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada. Su plan parecía que también se había volatilizado.

- ¡El triforce de la sabiduría no está aquí! – Vaati se giró hacia la labrynnesa. - ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Unas manos alargadas, parecidas a las manos de un esqueleto, agarraron a Zelda de los hombros. Zelda Oscura gritó algo, pero ya era tarde. Vaati se estaba transformando. Había dejado de ser un chico con la piel fría y largirucho, para convertirse en una extraña criatura: Un gran orbe con unos brazos alargados y cuyo centro era un ojo carmesí. Su voz resonaba por toda la estancia, incluso en el interior de Zelda.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – siguió gritando Vaati. Zelda Oscura apareció, y cortó uno de los brazos con la biggoron. Entonces, la criatura soltó a Zelda y esta cayó de pie en el suelo.

- No lo sé… - Zelda esquivó el ataque furioso de aquella criatura. - ¡Pero me alegro! Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, eso solo significa una cosa. ¡Por fin, soy libre! Se acabó, tú eres lo único que queda de Ganon, de Urbión. Se acabó, Vaati.

- ¡Aún no estoy acabado! – Vaati se hinchó como un gran balón. Ahora, su figura empezó a alargarse, hasta convertirse en otra extraña criatura: un enorme dragón, con las escamas azules y los ojos de color rubí. La habitación empezó a arder, y las piedras quemaban.

Sin embargo, no había conseguido su objetivo. No amedrantó a las dos Zeldas gemelas, quienes se miraron con cierta sorna en la mirada y se abalanzaron a la vez por diferentes lados para acabar con él. Zelda Oscura atacó el brazo derecho, formado por escamas de color bermellón que quemaban como fuego. Zelda se ocupó del brazo izquierdo, un brazo de color azul que congelaba todo aquello que tocaba. No tenía más herramienta que su espada, pero eran dos contra uno.

El brazo de hielo se desprendió del cuerpo, y enseguida un enorme tentáculo creció. Zelda logró esquivarlo, y vio como su gemela había conseguido también cortar en dos el brazo de fuego. Sin embargo, dos tentáculos la habían obligado a retroceder lejos del enorme ojo que era ahora Vaati.

- Que el triforce del poder no estuviera donde debiera, no significa que haya desaparecido. En cuanto reúna las tres piezas, Ganon resucitará y ya nada podrá detenernos… - dijo Vaati, con la voz más cavernosa.

Zelda imaginó por un momento que tendría que volver al mundo oscuro, a recorrerlo para buscar la pieza del poder que faltaba, y se sintió débil y cansada. Hacía cinco años, le había dicho a Link que su deseo sería destruir el Triforce, y entonces el rey la convenció para evitarlo… Ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo escuchado.

Los tentáculos se movían por la estancia, clavándose en las paredes con tanta fuerza que hacían agujeros y el techo temblaba. Zelda tuvo que moverse alrededor de aquella criatura, lanzando miradas hacia donde estaba Link. Si la lucha seguía así, podría resultar herido. Tenía que alejar a Vaati de allí, y derrotarle cuanto antes, pero, por cada tentáculo que cortaba, uno más crecía.

"Ya conocemos esto" pensó, mirando a su gemela oscura. Debían estar pensando lo mismo. "Si nuestro enemigo se regenera, hay que atacar a un punto débil, y en este caso…"

El gran ojo en el centro de la criatura se abría y se cerraba. Zelda corrió para aprovechar la oportunidad. Sin embargo, al llegar al lado del ojo, este se cerró con fuerza. Los párpados estaban hechos de puro acero, y ni la espada maestra podría atravesarlos. Vaati emitió una carcajada, y entonces abrió el ojo.

Una explosión de fuego y aire hizo que Zelda volara hasta estrellarse contra una pared. El golpe fue tan fuerte que soltó la espada maestra y aterrizó al lado de Link, tan malherida que apenas era capaz de levantar la mirada. Lo que más la inquietaba, sin embargo, era que había dejado de escuchar. Vio una sombra oscura moverse a su lado, y luego, otro estallido de fuego. Solo que esta vez, Zelda no sintió dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos, y vio como el cuerpo de su homóloga oscura, su extraña compañera de la última batalla, estaba desapareciendo, comido por un fuego voraz.

El dolor que sintió hizo que Zelda lograra ponerse en pie y recuperarse. Zelda Oscura le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con lágrimas, antes de decir:

- Cuida de él, por las dos.

Y Zelda Oscura desapareció, convertida en ceniza, ante los ojos atónitos y doloridos de Zelda.

Vaati se reía, entusiasmado ante la idea de haber acabado con la única aliada que le quedaba a Zelda. Zelda corrió hacia la espada maestra, rodó por el suelo y la recuperó. Aún podía luchar, aún podía derrotarle…

Los tentáculos parecían miles, y la rodeaban. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo temblaban tanto que Zelda también luchaba para evitar perder el equilibrio. Aún así, no se detuvo. Cortó cada tentáculo que tuvo al alcance, se acercó todo lo que pudo al gran ojo de Vaati, y volvió a tratar de quebrar su superficie dura. Al menos, la segunda vez pudo ver como aparecía una grieta en la cáscara, antes de que Vaati volviera a lanzarla lejos.

Vaati atrapó a Zelda por la garganta, antes de que chocara otra vez contra una pared. La figura del gran ojo disminuyó de tamaño, y Vaati recuperó parte de su cuerpo. Sostenía en sus dos manos dos grandes cuchillas negras, y en la boca le bailaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. El ojo permaneció en el centro de su vientre, observando la escena con un brillo irónico.

- Esto es el final del héroe del tiempo, y así será relatado: El Héroe murió a manos del poderoso Ganondorf, y después le siguió muy de cerca el miembro de la familia real. Con la muerte de los sabios, y de los dos héroes, ya nada pudo detener al rey del Mundo Oscuro. Pronto, toda la tierra de Hyrule, todo el mundo, se vio bajo su dominio. Y así será, por los siglos de los siglos…

- No… no… - Zelda trataba de cortar los tentáculos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero estaban enredados en sus muñecas. Apenas podía moverse, solo un poco para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Link, que seguía tendido en el suelo. ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Por qué no hacía algo? - ¡Alteza! ¡Link! ¡Ayúdame!

- Vaya, al final le pides ayuda, como cualquier niña pide ayuda a su héroe. – Vaati se reía. Estaba ya cerca de Zelda, y las hojas negras estaban preparadas para rebanar en dos a la heroína del tiempo.

Inesperadamente, una fuerte luz dorada emergió de un lugar de la estancia. Vaati no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Zelda, pues aquella luz le cegó. Regresó a la forma de criatura, y cerró el ojo detrás de la pestaña, dura pero con una severa grieta. Zelda pudo mover un poco la cabeza, para ver de donde provenía aquella luz…

Aunque supo la respuesta. La había visto como dos o tres veces desde el comienzo de la aventura; y había hecho que se preocupara porque no entendía exactamente a qué se debía.

Link estaba despierto, al fin. Estaba de pie, en el origen de aquella fuente de luz que bañaba el interior de la pirámide. Apretaba los dedos en torno a la flauta de la familia real, y se llevaba a los labios, dispuesto a tocar. Zelda reaccionó: cortó los tentáculos, y pronto se vio libre. Vaati retrocedía asustado hasta un rincón de la estancia, apretando con fuerza el escudo que protegía su punto débil.

- ¡El triforce del poder! – gritó Vaati. - ¡Lo tenía él, todo este tiempo!

"Siempre ha estado con nosotros, en todo momento" Zelda recordó como Saharasala, y Kafei, habían dicho que Link tenía aún más poderes mágicos. Antes incluso de que estallara aquella crisis, los sueños, las visiones que podía tener estando despierto, la luz dorada que aparecía oportunamente cuando todo lo demás fallaba, y el enorme poder de sanación que fue capaz de arrancar a Kafei del mundo de los muertos y traer a Zelda a través del espejo hasta la realidad.

- ¡Cuando yo te diga, Zelda! – gritó Link. La luz dorada se intensificó. La cáscara que protegía a Vaati empezaba a resquebrajarse. Link tocó una melodía, y pronto la luz se intensificó aún más. Vaati emitía gritos desgarradores, a la par que trataba de usar sus tentáculos para detener a Link. Tarea nada fácil, porque Zelda se lo impedía. De alguna forma, al igual que la luz hacía daño a Vaati, parecía recuperarse.

Pronto, no quedó nada sobre aquel ojo. Zelda vio entonces el camino libre. Corrió hacía él, y clavó la Espada Maestra en el centro. Mientras corría, sintió alivio. Porque aquella cosa no era Urbión, y también porque definitivamente, con el fin de Vaati, ya no habría más Ganondorf. Se acabaría la pesadilla.

Todo tembló. Desde la punta de la espada hasta el cuerpo de Zelda, pasando por toda la habitación. La pirámide misma se derrumbó a su alrededor, y pronto estuvieron bajo el cielo siempre en crepúsculo del Mundo Oscuro. Vaati intentó llamar a su señor, intentó con sus tentáculos una vez más apartar a Zelda, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Del filo de la espada apareció la luz, que resquebrajó a la criatura en miles de fragmentos. Zelda saltó y aterrizó al lado de Link. Vaati se elevó por encima de sus cabezas, chillando de rabia, antes de desaparecer en medio de una explosión. Por unos segundos, el cielo se iluminó de rojo, naranja y amarillo, para luego apagarse.

**************************

Zelda alargó la mano. Del cielo llovían pequeñas ascuas que, poco a poco, se iban apagando. Una de ellas se depositó en su mano, y pudo ver de cerca cómo abandonaba la vida. A su lado, Link le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Tú crees que ha terminado? ¿Esto ha sido… todo? - Zelda dejó caer el pequeño montículo de ceniza en el suelo. A la luz del atardecer, se vio las botas, destrozadas, al igual que su túnica. Se giró para comprobar los daños en Link.

El rey de Hyrule no tenía ni un rasguño. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y sucias, con sangre ya diluida, pero no tenía ni una herida. Lo único anormal en su aspecto era la cicatriz en su frente. Link la tocó, y al instante, la marca del triforce en su mano y la que tenía Zelda empezaron a brillar. Cuando el rey retiró la mano de su frente, el Triforce del poder y de la sabidura bailaban ante ellos. Zelda alargó la mano, y el triforce del valor se unió a sus hermanos. Los tres emitieron unos sonidos parecidos a campanillas, cuando al final se unieron.

Era tal y como Zelda recordaba. Todo parecía más puro y hermoso bañado por la luz de las tres partes de la trifuerza. Link se adelantó y se colocó a su lado.

- Los dos sabemos que pedir, ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabías mi plan? – preguntó Zelda.

- Claro, los dos pensamos lo mismo. – Link le tendió la mano. Zelda se la tomó, colorada. – Pero no sé si podrá concedernos ese deseo, quizá sea demasiado difícil, incluso para el triforce.

- Héroes… - dijo la voz del Triforce, dentro de su cabeza. – Podéis pedir vuestro deseo: escoged con valor, sabiduría y poder aquel deseo justo y noble. Pero antes, debo haceros una advertencia.

Zelda y Link, que ya tenían las manos alargadas hacia el Triforce, se detuvieron.

- El portador del triforce del poder perdió sus derechos cuando, hace cinco años, le derrotasteis. La pieza buscó refugio en el portador más cercano, que resultó ser el portador de la sabiduría. Sin embargo, no era su lugar por derecho, y por eso ocasionó problemas a su portador. Cuando nos volvamos a separar, tendremos que buscar nuevos portadores. – el Triforce calló. Link sintió como un peso en el pecho, y tuvo una breve visión: el mundo de Hyrule, inundado. Nada había cambiado, al final Urbión sonreiría satisfecho. – Estamos debilitados, ahora mismo somos muy frágiles. No podemos salvar al mundo de la inundación ni tampoco resucitar a los siete sabios.

- ¿Y si damos algo a cambio? – dijo Link. – Una vez, mi madre se ofreció a si misma para que se pudiera cumplir el deseo que yo te pedí, hace cinco años. ¿Si yo te pido que resucites a los sabios, a cambio de lo que quieras, lo harás?

- No. – Zelda le apretó la mano. – No lo permitiré.

- Lo único que podré hacer, si me dais la mitad de vuestra vida, es detener la inundación 100 años. Pasado ese tiempo, regresará y entonces, no podréis hacer nada. – dijo el Triforce, con una nota de tristeza en la voz. – Para concederte ese deseo, tendré que arrebataros la mitad de vuestra vida. La mitad de vuestro tiempo.

Link y Zelda permanecieron callados. Zelda apretó la mano de Link, y se acercó a él. Cuando habló, su voz sonó triste pero al mismo tiempo, esperanzada:

- Link, me dijeron que cuidara de ti… por las dos. Y eso haré. – Zelda le tocó la mejilla con la mano libre. Se puso ligeramente de puntillas y le besó en los labios, con mucha delicadeza. Tan asombrado estaba Link por aquel gesto, que se quedó quieto. La luz del triforce bañaba sus rostros. No había más sonido que el del leve campanilleo dorado, y nada más había a su alrededor que ellos dos, solos en medio del vasto mundo oscuro.

Zelda se apartó de Link, y entonces el rey vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La labrynesa había soltado la mano de la de Link, y ahora estaba depositada sobre el Triforce. Este emitió un fulgor y una voz que resonó en la mente de las dos dijo: "Vuestro deseo se ha concedido"

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Link apartó la mano de Zelda, pero ya era tarde.

- Cuidar de ti. No iba a consentir que dieras media vida por nosotros. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué cree que será mejor para nosotros si eres tú la que se sacrifica? – Link estaba furioso. La agarró de los hombros y se encaró con ella. – Triforce, ese deseo no ha valido, no…

- Ha sido concedido. Queda uno más. Debes darte prisa. No podremos permanecer más tiempo aquí. – dijo la voz del Triforce. También parecía apenada.

- Pero… - Link soltó a Zelda. Comprendió que estaba atrapado, que ya no había nada que hacer. Podría pedir que anulara el deseo de Zelda, pero aquello solo serviría para que el mundo se inundara, y entonces, todo aquel sufrimiento sería en vano. Zelda le sonrió.

- Vamos, alteza. Es tu turno, y pide un buen deseo, para que nos podamos ir a casa de una vez.

"El tiempo, mucho o poco, no tiene importancia. Lo importante, es que lo he vivido contigo". Link cerró los ojos, apoyó la mano en el Triforce y pidió su deseo.

Entonces, todo volvió a iluminarse. Sintieron como sus cuerpos flotaban en el aire. En un último acto antes de desaparecer en la luz, Zelda le rodeó con sus brazos y Link correspondió al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo importante, es que lo he vivido contigo".

**********************

El aire era frío. Mucho. Zelda se hizo un ovillo, y se apretó contra el cuerpo blando y caliente que estaba a su lado. Sintió como unas manos le tocaban el rostro, y entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Estaba en la cubierta de un barco, bajo un cielo cubierto por un manto de estrellas brillantes. El mar parecía en calma, pues solo se balanceaban de un lado a otro con mucha suavidad. Levantó la mirada, y miró a Link. Estaban los dos dormidos, abrazados, en el puente de mando. A su lado, recostada sobre la espada maestra, estaba la flauta de la familia real. Zelda se deslizó y trató de ponerse en pie, aunque solo consiguió quedarse de rodillas. Intentó hacerlo despacio, para no despertarle, cuando de repente Link abrió los ojos.

- Hemos vuelto… - dijo, medio adormilado.

- Eso parece. – Zelda le sonrió. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se asomaron por encima del puente de mando. Allí, en cubierta, una enorme roca de piedra marrón dormía hecha una bola. De su interior procedían unos sonoros ronquidos. En un rincón de cubierta, sobre unas maromas, estaba Kafei. En un lugar en sombras, bajo una vela plegada, estaba Laruto, sosteniendo el arpa entre sus brazos como quien se abraza a una almohada. Nabooru estaba sentada, apoyada la espalda en la roca del gran goron, con la cabeza apoyada a su vez en el hombro de Leclas. Juntos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus labios, también estaban Tetra y Reizar. Link señaló a un lugar sobre sus cabezas, y Zelda vio la inconfundible figura de Kaepora Gaebora, el disfraz de Saharasala.

Todos vivos, respirando, bajo la placidez de la noche que poco a poco se tornaba día.

Toda la paz y la alegría desaparecieron cuando Link recordó lo último que había sucedido, con el Triforce. Se giró hacia Zelda, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía como empezar.

- Alteza, ya, sé lo qué me vas a decir…

- Zelda… Tú… has sacrificado la mitad de tu vida, solo para darnos 100 años de tranquilidad. ¿Por qué? No tenías derecho a…

- Ah, ya sabes lo que se siente. – Zelda le sonrió. – Una vez, me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a perder la vida por cerrar la puerta del Mundo del Oscuro. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? – Link se acercó más a ella. Le temblaba la voz, no sabía si de rabia o tristeza, o quizá de alegría. – Me preguntaste como podrías vivir sin mí, y yo te dije…

- También me hago la misma pregunta.

Link la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Zelda descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Link buscó se apartó un poco, y con la voz quebrada por la emoción, dijo:

- Entiendo ahora… que el tiempo que nos quede, poco o mucho, tendremos que vivirlo de la mejor manera posible. Y yo lo único que quiero es pasarlo contigo.

- Yo también. – Zelda acercó el rostro al de él.

Quizá el escenario era el mismo, o mejor, pues la luz del sol volvió de un color naranja vivo toda la cubierta del barco. Era su primer beso, el de verdad, que no fue interrumpido por ningún enemigo malvado ni estaba dado con ninguna finalidad. Era también un beso que iniciaba otros más, pero que los dos sabían que un día desaparecían. Cuando se apartaron, Link apoyó su frente en la de Zelda.

- No voy a ser capaz de…

- Deja de preocuparte por el mañana. – Zelda le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. – Y disfrutemos. Hemos derrotado a Ganon, una segunda vez, y volvemos a casa.

Bajo sus pies, estalló una algarabía. Zelda y Link vieron a los sabios, todos despiertos, aplaudiendo y soltando hurras. Leclas gritó "ya era hora, campeones", y Kafei, asombrado aún por encontrarse entero a pesar de sus terribles presentimientos, se reía exultante. Link VIII aplaudía con tanta fuerza que levantaba brisa y hacía que por unos segundos el barco se moviera de lado a lado. Zelda vio como Tetra se reía, y a la vez, se llevaba las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Bien… - Link la rodeó con el brazo. – Rumbo a casa, ¿verdad?

- Cierto. – Zeldas apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Link y suspiró. - A nuestro hogar.

********************************

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Tal y como he prometido, aunque he tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado, aquí tenéis los últimos capítulos de Adagio del Tiempo. Queda un epílogo, que espero subir en unas semanas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia. Habéis sido un gran apoyo, de nuevo, gracias.


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Dedicado a los lectores de "La Canción del Tiempo" y de "Adagio del Tiempo". Muchas gracias. Fdo. Roskat._

La llanura estaba seca, porque el verano se había alargado aún más de lo previsto, y la época de lluvias no llegaba. De pie, en las escaleras que daban acceso al monasterio del Templo del Tiempo, el abad esperaba. Parecía inmune al sol que brillaba con ferocidad sobre sus cabellos blanquecinos, inmune al calor que hacía que las criaturas del lugar, más sensatas, buscaran refugio en la sombra. El abad usó una de las manos como pantalla, para ver a lo lejos, y sonrió.

Ya venían.

En el horizonte, podía verse como una nube de polvo se acercaba. El abad entrelazó las manos, y aguardó con paciencia. Pronto distinguió un carruaje, rodeado de varios caballos, montados por jinetes bien guarnecidos. Sobre todos ellos, colgando de un lado del carruaje, había un estandarte. Mostraba el símbolo del Triforce, con una corona sobre él y rodeado por dos grandes alas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta, uno de los jinetes bajó. Fue el primero en acercarse al abad, mientras se quitaba los guantes y descubría su rostro. Era un hombre moreno, muy alto, con los ojos verdes rasgados y unas enormes orejas hylian asomando a cada lado de la cabeza. Sobre la frente, lucía una diadema de oro con un sencillo rubí en el centro.

El abad tampoco era nada bajo, aunque caminaba encorvado. Una aureola de cabellos blancos rodeaba su rostro, alargado y con las mismas orejas puntiagudas que su visitante. Sus ojos azules, habitualmente apagados y ocultos detrás de unas lentes, ese día brillaban con viveza. Sonrió, lleno de bondad, y alargó las manos hacia el hombre.

- Buenos días, alteza. Le esperábamos.

El hombre asintió. Aceptó las manos que el abad ofrecía, pero algo en su rostro delató que no deseaba estar allí.

- Buenos días… He cumplido con tu petición. Aquí están.

El abad se asomó para mirar detrás del rey. En efecto, bajaban del carruaje los auténticos invitados al monasterio del Templo del Tiempo. Eran dos: un niño con gesto hosco, y una niña pequeña, abrazada a un muñeco. Desde donde estaba, el abad vio que el muchacho, de unos doce años, tenía los cabellos de un rojo oscuro, pero la niña era pelirroja del todo. Los dos eran hylians, como el rey.

- Solo estarán aquí hasta mañana, luego, vendré a recogerles. – dijo el rey. En su voz había un tono de amenaza.

- En este templo, jamás les pasará nada malo. – el abad sonrió al rey. – Ya lo sabes.

- De acuerdo. – el rey golpeó los guantes. Hizo un gesto a los niños, y los dos, un poco mareados por el viaje, subieron los escalones. Al llegar a la altura del abad, el rey les tomó de los hombros y, con gesto cariñoso y protector, les anunció: - Este señor es el padre Link. Él os ha invitado a pasar un día en este lugar, como es tradición en la familia. Estos son Radge Dalpheness I Barnerak, infante; y la niña es Estrella Tetra Barnerak, nuestra princesa.

El chico llamado Radge miró al viejo abad con odio en la mirada. Tenía los mismos ojos rasgados de color verde que su padre, y el cabello ensortijado y rebelde. El abad correspondió a la misma mirada, intentando aparentar que no se partía de risa por dentro. Luego, miró a la princesa. No debía tener más de siete años, los ojos azules brillaban con inocencia, y sobre la nariz tenía miles de pecas naranjas, como su cabellos. Los dos niños vestían con tanta sencillez, que no parecían hijos de un rey, pero algo en su porte y en su mirada hacían ver que no eran niños comunes. Al agacharse para tender la mano, Radge no correspondió al gesto, mientras que su hermana echó los dos brazos alrededor del cuello del abad y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, abuelo. – dijo, con mucha alegría.

- Hola, Estrella. Un placer conocerte. – Link se apartó y le acarició los cabellos naranjas. Una sombra de nostalgia cruzó por sus ojos, algo que no pasó desapercibido al rey.

- Bien, me marcho. Volveré mañana a esta hora. – el rey se giró, tras dar a sus hijos una palmada cariñosa en la espalda, y marchó hacia su caballo. El joven príncipe estuvo tentado en seguirle, pero no se atrevió. El abad le había tomado por los hombros, con familiaridad, mientras anunciaba que había preparado una comida estupenda.

* * *

Aquella no era la austera celda que se podía esperar de un abad. Había muchas luminografías en las paredes, y un enorme sofá de un color rojo desvaído, frente a una mesa llena de manjares. En todas partes, había estanterías pesadas, tan llenas de libros que las baldas se doblaban por el peso. El abad se movía con lentitud en la estancia, mientras servía una taza de té a la pequeña princesa, sentada de tal forma en la butaca que sus pies colgaban en el aire. Su hermano no había abandonado el gesto hosco.

- Os estaréis preguntando porqué os he hecho venir. – empezó a decir el abad. La niña asintió, pero el chico se limitó a hacer un gesto de fastidio. – Deseaba tanto conoceros.

- Has tenido doce años para hacerlo. – dijo Radge.

- ¡Hermano! – la niña dejó la taza, con mucha educación. – No hables así, es nuestro abuelo. Debes tratarle con respeto.

Link sonrió para sí. Bien, aquel color de pelo, y esas pecas le habían distraído, pero aquella niña no se parecía tanto a ella. Le hizo recordar a la reina de Gadia, Altea Tetra. Acordándose de ella, el abad se sentó en otra butaca en frente a los dos niños y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo están vuestros abuelos, los reyes de Gadia?

- Bien. Cuando la abuela supo que vendríamos a verte, nos dijo que te echaba mucho de menos, y que le gustaría venir con nosotros. – Estrella se mordió el labio. Reunió valor para preguntar. – Abuelo, ¿por qué no has venido antes a vernos? ¿Estás enfermo, no te puedes mover?

- Algo así. Hice una promesa a vuestra abuela, y después me juré a mismo que entonces, me retiraría. – el abad se acercó a la mesa. Tomó un pesado libro, abierto a la mitad, y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. – Pero aún no debo hablaros de eso. Os he hecho venir, porque debo contaros una historia. Es una historia larga, que empezó hace muchos años. Probablemente hayáis escuchado muchas de las aventuras que os voy a contar, pero os aseguro que las leyendas que se cuentan no se parecen a la realidad.

- ¿Es sobre el Caballero Zanahoria? – preguntó de repente la niña, ilusionada.

El niño se echó a reír, pero no con alegría.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Está obsesionada con esas historias, y más desde que descubrió que el Caballero Zanahoria era nuestra abuela. – el chico le lanzó otra mirada venenosa al abad. Se había sentado en un rincón del sofá rojo, bajo las luminografías que ni siquiera le habían llamado la atención. – A mí no me engañas.

- ¿Y por qué querría engañarte? – el abad le observó a través de sus gafas. El chico sintió como el viejo trataba de leerle la mente. Su lengua se desató, con tanta virulencia que hasta se sorprendió:

- Porqué eres el responsable de todo. De que el tiempo haya cambiado, de que mi padre haya decretado esa absurda ley por la cual se deben construir los pueblos en las montañas más altas. La gente de Hyrule sufre, y no sabe porqué. Obedecen, porque si no, acabarán en la cárcel. Y, adivine donde está: ¡en la montaña de los Gorons! Eres un loco que de algún modo ha contagiado su locura a mi padre. Cuando sea rey, detendré todo eso. – terminó su discurso con el gesto más serio y hosco, con la intención de amedrentar al abad.

En su lugar, el abad se echó a reír. Fingió que tosía para callar la risa, pero el joven príncipe vio como los ojos azules del sacerdote brillaban divertidos. Y eso le puso aún más furioso. Iba a replicarle e incluso a marcharse de allí a zancadas, cuando su hermana exclamó:

- Radge, eres un maleducado. A nuestra madre no le gustará saber lo que acabas de decirle a nuestro abuelo. – La niña se dirigió a Link. – Por favor, yo sí quiero escuchar la historia. Estoy lista.

- Solo podré empezar si los dos me escucháis. Al menos, la primera parte. – dijo el abad. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las tapas del libro, y aguardaba impaciente a la respuesta del príncipe.

- Prometiste a papá y a mamá que te portarías bien. – dijo Estrella. El chico se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y emitió un bufido por respuesta.

- De acuerdo, empezaré… empezaré… - el viejo buscó entre las hojas del libro hasta hallar una página de su agrado. – Por el principio, supongo…

Empezó a leer, diciendo a los jóvenes príncipes como hacía muchos años, un muchacho de la edad del príncipe Radge miraba a través de una ventana un gran paisaje. Poco a poco, la historia se fue animando: el príncipe salía de viaje por primera vez en su vida, y era atacado en el bosque por un misterioso ejército. Y allí conocía a una chica de cabellos naranjas, que le salvaba la vida. Había capítulos que el abad leía y no podía evitar reírse, y con su risa, contagiaba a la niña, su oyente más interesada. El niño permanecía con los brazos cruzados, el gesto de enfado, y fingiendo desinterés. Sin embargo, a medida que la historia avanzaba, las palabras penetraron en su interior. Cuando el abad terminó la primera parte de la historia, habían llegado al Mundo Oscuro.

Hicieron un descanso para el almuerzo, que tomaron en los aposentos del abad. Durante la comida, el abad no habló de la historia. Preguntó por personas que los niños debían conocer en Kakariko: el maese Leclas, que había sido abuelo esa semana y que seguía con su taller de madera; el granjero Kafei Suterland, que desde la primavera había tenido un accidente con un caballo y le dolía la pierna. Menos mal que Maple le cuidaba, comentó el abad, con una sonrisa. Por cartas y gracias a los exóticos mensajeros que pasaban por palacio, el príncipe Radge informó de las buenas relaciones con gorons, watarara, gerudos y zoras. Los reyes de Gadia, Reizar y Tetra, seguían igual de animados, y serían pronto relevados de las tareas de reinado por la llegada al trono del príncipe Rober, hermano mayor de la actual reina consorte de Hyrule, y tío por tanto de los niños.

Por la tarde, el abad retomó su relato. El príncipe Radge parecía escuchar con un poco más de atención, aunque ahora su vista recorría la estancia. Había visto las luminografías, y una de ellas le asombró tanto, que se puso en pie y la miró de cerca, mientras que su hermana seguía la historia con el mismo alegre interés. El abad les contó como el príncipe y la chica pelirroja derrotaban al rey del Mundo Oscuro y regresaban al mundo, y entonces, la niña se quedó dormida. El abad cerró el libro un momento, para arropar a la pequeña, y entonces anunció:

- Bien, ahora tendré que dejarlo…

- No. – el chico permanecía despierto, sin rastro de cansancio en su rostro. – Por favor, continúa. Ya se lo contaré yo cuando despierte.

- Pensé que no te interesaba. – el abad volvió a ponerse las gafas.

- Bueno, no tengo sueño y no he traído nada para leer. – el chico se sentó. Había cogido una luminografía y la tenía boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

- Está bien. No hace falta que le cuentes a ella la segunda parte. Quizá no le guste. Es más triste, y más oscura. Puede incluso que la haga llorar, así que me alegro de no contársela. – el abad acarició los cabellos naranjas de la niña. – Parecía muy feliz al escuchar hablar de Zelda Esparaván…

El príncipe no dijo que él también se sentía feliz de saber más sobre su abuela, a quien no había conocido pero de la que todo el mundo en Hyrule contaba historias asombrosas.

El abad volvió a leer la historia. Esta parte era más complicada, había muchos enemigos, y muchas acciones dispares. También se hablaba de sentimientos, algo que provocó que el chico hiciera gestos de asco; pero pasada la incomidad inicial el príncipe se sintió intrigado.

Cuando el abad leyó la última parte del relato, era ya muy tarde, casi al borde del amanecer. El príncipe levantó entonces la luminografía y la miró fijamente.

- Ella… ¿cuánto tiempo…?

- Mucho. Más de lo que creí, tanto que por un tiempo pensé que el Triforce no se había llevado la mitad de su vida. – el abad Link cerró el libro. El niño se mantenía despierto a fuerza de voluntad. – Regresamos a Hyrule, y todo parecía estar bien. Tu abuela había dado la mitad de su vida para evitar la inundación, 100 años más; y yo, al pedir la resurrección de los sabios, perdí mi capacidad para ver el futuro. Aún así, estabámos contentos. Los sabios habían sobrevivido, el mar volvió a su sitio sin causar ni una sola muerte, y pude recuperar mi reino, tomado por un falso Link, un fantasma creado por Vaati. Acabamos con él gracias a la ayuda de los gorons y los watarara. Cuando todo estuvo en calma, Zelda y yo nos casamos. Tuvimos un único hijo, Leon, vuestro padre, y vivimos muy felices. Solo de vez en cuando recordábamos el mal que se había quedado prendido sobre nuestras cabezas. Vuestra abuela… ella no cambió, siguió siendo la primer caballero de Hyrule. Estudié magia, y reiné con los mejores principios, guiado por los consejos de Saharasala, el sabio de la Luz, y por mis fieles amigos. Comenzamos la construcción de los refugios en las montañas más altas, pero como ya sabes, no es un castigo ni una locura, sino una necesidad. Y entonces… - el abad dejó de hablar, y sus ojos perdieron brillo.

- Entonces, ella murió. – siguió el príncipe.

- Así es. – el abad alargó las manos y el príncipe Radge le devolvió la luminografía. Muy despacio, más cansado que nunca, se acercó al trozo de pared deslucido de donde el chico había descolgado el cuadro.

El príncipe, que ya no sentía furia, miró con más atención el resto de luminografías que abarrotaban la pared. Reconoció a la orgullosa emisaria de las Gerudos, Nabooru; a Cironiem, al impresionante rey Goron que compartía el nombre con su abuelo. De pequeño, solía lanzarle al aire y recogerle como si fuera una pelota. Las imágenes estaban desordenadas: en una salía su padre, sentado delante de una chimenea y jugando con un caballo de madera. En otra, a su lado, aparecía su abuela, con un bebé en brazos. Radge pensó que su abuela parecía siempre muy joven en las luminografías, siempre sonriendo, incluso cuando en alguna llevaba puesta la corona o una extraña armadura. Rara vez se veía al abad, solo en un par de imágenes. Una, que le gustó mucho al príncipe, estaban reunidos los sabios, alrededor de un Link y de una Zelda que entonces debían tener su edad.

– Un día… - dijo el abad, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. -…cuando le quedaban pocos meses para cumplir los 30 años, Zelda murió de repente, sin más. No tuvimos ni un segundo para despedirnos. Nada. Tu abuela, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la maldición no se cumplía, me hacía jurarle que no me abandonaría a la tristeza y cuidaría de vuestro padre hasta que este fuera capaz de valerse por si mismo. Yo así lo hice. Cumplí mi palabra, a pesar de que el dolor que sentía me había desgarrado por dentro, a pesar de que yo también morí ese día. – el abad colgó el cuadro. – Vuestro padre alcanzó la mayoría de edad, y decidió casarse con la princesa de Gadia. Sentí que ya no era necesario. Abdiqué en Leon, y anuncié mi retiro. Deseé desaparecer para siempre, y me refugié entre las paredes de este monasterio, con los objetos que estás viendo. En mis recuerdos, donde deseo que el tiempo se hubiera detenido… - el abad se apartó de la luminografía. El príncipe Radge estaba ahora a su lado. Los dos miraron la imagen: en blanco y negro, una muchacha les miraba un poco ladeada, con los ojos abiertos, un gesto desafiante, y hasta una ligera sonrisa. Por encima del hombro derecho asomaba el mango de una espada.

- ¿Por qué querías que escucháramos esta historia?

- Debéis conocerla. Vuestros padres y yo desaparecemos, y entonces vosotros debéis ocuparos de seguir la construcción de los refugios en las montañas. He hecho cálculos, y será a partir de tu reinado cuando ocurra. Entonces, deberás estar preparado para luchar y para salvar Hyrule. Sé que lo conseguirás, estoy seguro de ello.

El príncipe Radge asintió. Recordaría esa noche como en la que tuvo la sensación de que debía hacer frente a un gran destino, y cuando dejó de sentirse enfadado y angustiado ante la idea de ser rey. Miró los ojos de la chica que había sido su abuela, y sintió que él también tendría ese valor y la fuerza.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla. – dijo el príncipe. – Aunque estoy seguro de que no le hubiera gustado que la llamaran "Caballero Zanahoria".

El abad se echó a reír. Le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros y comentó:

- ¿Quieres saber algo que nadie más conoce? En el fondo, a Zelda le encantaba ese mote.


End file.
